El Centinela - Libro Segundo: El Santuario en Llamas
by Falcon-01
Summary: [Fic EC] La desaparición de un hijo, la ruptura de una familia y un lazo desde hace miles de años son parte de una terrible conflagración en el Santuario contra la amenaza que mora en la oscuridad.
1. Despertar

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Despertar**

En algún lugar de los Andes, una figura se encontraba sentada en postura de meditación sobre una saliente... cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquella persona era muy osada al estar allí pero esta persona sabía que para él no significaba peligro alguno.

Había estado allí todo el día... después de los sucesos de hacía seis años atrás la vida había cambiado totalmente para él... pero ahora había llegado el momento de retomar el camino que dejó ya que lo que había estado esperando se acercaba.

Su nombre era Lisandro Namura... solo muy pocos sabían que él era el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y muy contadas personas sabían lo que eso significaba pero solo él sabía la verdad... hubiese aspirado a que la verdad se sepa pero era una carga muy grande como para compartirla. Le hubiese gustado que una persona compartiera con él lo que hasta ese momento había sido su vida desde que su hijo partió a aquellos destinos ignotos que le estaban reservados... esa persona era la madre de su hijo... ¿su nombre?... Asuka Langley Sohryu... resultaba irónico pensar que ella siendo su esposa y la madre de Kay sea la persona que menos lo ha entendido en esta vida y eso era algo que le pesaba en el alma.

¿Esperaba algo más de la vida? Lisandro recuerda la conversación que tuvo con el compañero de Asuka siete años antes... Shinji Ikari... era la persona con quien le hubiese gustado estar en estos momentos ya que él si lo comprendía... recordó lo que le dijo sobre su vida y su muerte... y recordó lo que le dijo Shinji acerca de eso... ¿pensó tal vez que su destino sería distinto? «No... solo lo postergué», pensó Lisandro mientras se pone de pie al sentir el calor del sol disminuir y supo que estaba anocheciendo... era hora de regresar a su casa...

Lisandro llegó al anochecer... su "antigua casa", pensó él... hacía tres años que la había vuelto a ocupar después de que la dejara tras el incidente con los armanoides a la cual había regresado... estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral pero algo lo detiene y decide no hacerlo... solo escribe una nota que deja debajo de la puerta y luego se encamina lejos de allí... un lugar de donde se transportaría a otro lugar... al lugar donde tendría una cita recién al día siguiente.

... en el interior de la casa, alguien se quedó esperando apretando la almohada contra ella mientras pensaba "Debió saberlo... debió darse cuenta... pero algún día... algún día haré que la olvide", se dice a sí misma esa persona.

En otro mundo... en unas calles de la ciudad, caminaba un joven con las manos en los bolsillos... iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que tras un año de esfuerzo, este ya daba sus frutos.

\- Pan... llevamos un año saliendo... y... creo que es hora de saber cuál es el camino que vamos a tomar juntos... y en este tiempo que ha pasado ya siento que me he enamorado de ti.

\- Vaya... hasta que lo dijiste... debiste haberlo dicho hace tiempo... yo creí que no estabas convencido aún.

\- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que tú también...

\- Mira, Teker... creo que el tiempo que ha pasado nos ha servido a ambos... y siento que podemos hacer un camino juntos.

Después de esa charla vino el beso... el primer beso de verdad para Teker que aún no se había quitado esa sensación de los labios.

Teker llegó a la esquina donde habían quedado y ve a Pan leyendo un libro pero tenía el pie apoyado sobre un cuerpo caído... Teker se sonrío... la femineidad de Pan se había vuelto muy notoria en lo físico, aunque era también porque ella se preocupaba en resaltarlo... para Teker le resultaba difícil de explicar aún pero del trío Bra, Rei y Pan, era esta última la que atraía más las miradas... Pan había dejado la ropa masculina por los vestidos o una ropa sobria y elegante lo que le daba un aspecto más maduro y hasta sensual... Bra era algo estridente al vestir y parecía una chiquilla agrandada y Rei... bueno... parecía una niña aun lo que le recordó el motivo de la disputa inicial entre Bra y Rei antes del torneo de hace un año... Pan le contó que Rei quiso que Bra y Rei fueron amigas y las tres salieron juntas a una discoteca, pero no pasaron de la puerta ya que Bra, quien parecía algo disgustada cuando fueron a buscarla, acabó diciéndole a Rei que le daba vergüenza ir a esos lugares con una niña que se vestía de mosquita muerta y Rei molesta le contestó que era mejor vestirse así que como cabaretera barata... se hubiesen agarrado a golpes de no ser por Pan y fue ese el motivo de su enemistad inicial... eso, y Goten.

Pero ya las cosas habían cambiado desde ese torneo... ahora eran Bra y Rei las amigas inseparables mientras que Pan pasó a un segundo plano... eso en cierto modo ayudó a Teker ya que Pan busco refugio en él... Teker se va acercando a Pan quien aún seguía absorta en su lectura y se queda mirándola un buen rato... el sujeto a sus pies tenía la apariencia de un pandillero... como pensó antes, Pan era una chica atractiva y era común que alguien intentara propasarse con ella pero Teker tenía prohibido intervenir a su favor y una vez que un grupo de chicos molestó a Pan y él se encargó de ellos, terminó también en el suelo por obra de Pan quien le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda para solucionar esos asuntos... a Teker le costaba contenerse en esos casos pero prefería eso a los golpes de Pan.

\- Oye, amigo -le dice un chico quien junto a otros estaban parados apoyados en un poste-. Si piensas decirle algo a esa chica... te aconsejo que no lo hagas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? -pregunta Teker.

\- Ese es nuestro jefe... apostamos con él de que le sacaría un beso y mira como terminó... esa chica es un fenómeno... ahora recién la reconozco como la campeona del último torneo.

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

\- Estamos esperando que los suelte para cobrarle... pero no queremos acercarnos... es demasiado peligroso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal si les demuestro como se hace? Pero le cobrarán a su amigo el doble...

Teker se acerca y mira a Pan.

\- ¿Sola? -le pregunta.

Pan cierra su libro y lo mira.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Si... tal vez una cita inolvidable con la chica más linda de la ciudad.

\- Y la más fuerte también...

\- Eso veo... ¿nos vamos? -le dice Teker ofreciéndole el brazo-. Este lugar no es adecuado para el romance.

Pan lo toma y ambos se van... Teker voltea hacia los chicos y les levanta el pulgar.

\- Creo que el problema son nuestros modales -murmura uno mientras levantaban a su compañero - Si... eso de decir "oye, nena... que te parece recibir un beso de un verdadero macho" ya pasó de moda -contesta otro.

Pan y Teker estuvieron en el cine y luego fueron a comer.

\- Al final… ¿cuándo será la dichosa boda? -le pregunta Teker

\- Creo que al final quedaron el próximo mes... ya ni sé...

\- Creo que el ánimo inicial ya se fue en Goten y Rei.

\- No es eso... lo que pasa es que el tío Goten siente algo de vergüenza casarse... más aún con alguien tan joven como Rei... además que el registro no quiso tramitar su boda ya que Rei es menor de edad... tuvieron que falsear sus datos para engañarlos... el sacerdote también echó a Goten acusándolo de pervertido y Rei se siente también algo nerviosa el pensar en casarse.

\- ¿Pero se aman o no?

\- Estoy segura que si... solo que la presión social... me parece que el tío Goten es más cobarde en ese sentido... a Rei no le interesa tanto... pero estas últimas semanas ha recibido clases intensivas de Bra para que luzca algo mayor.

\- Creo que la maestra ideal hubieses sido tú.

\- Rei no me lo pidió... mejor que ella vea la mejor manera.

Ambos se encaminan hacia su casa pero luego volaron hacia ella cuando nadie los vio... fue hermoso para ambos volar a la luz de la luna y las estrellas cogidos de la mano... al llegar a casa de Pan notaron que parecía haber alguna agitación lo que preocupó a Pan ya que no era extraño que su abuela armará algunos escándalos cuando se iba a sus citas lo que la mortificaba mucho ya que Milk no se cuidaba de la presencia de Teker, pero a él le causaba risa... ambos aterrizan y se escuchan voces fuertes dentro de la casa, lo que no sería extraño de no ser que las voces parecían ser de Goten...

Pan y Teker ingresan y ven a Gohan y Videl de pie con expresión preocupada y Goten con otra incalificable... al pie de la escalera, lo que le causo más extrañeza a Pan, estaba Bra. "Ay no... no me digan que Bra tiene algo que ver en esto", piensa Pan

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tienen una cara! ¿Y qué haces aquí, Bra?

\- ¿No ha estado Rei con ustedes? - le pregunta Videl rápidamente a Pan.

\- No... Les dije que tenía cita con Teker y no con Rei...

\- ¡¿No la has visto en el día?! - le pregunta rápidamente Goten sin dejarla terminar.

\- Solo en la mañana... como de costumbre... ¿qué diablos pasa?

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero fue Bra la que le dio una respuesta.

\- Lo que pasa es que Rei se ha ido... y ha dejado una nota anunciándolo, Pan.

Pan se quedó muda de asombro y no atinó a decir nada...

En otro mundo... en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, una niña de 8 años jugaba en un jardín observada por una mujer de edad madura quien estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de la niña... de una casa cercana, una chica aún joven, de largos cabellos negros sale a llamarlas

\- Señora Sheena... ya es hora de comer... ¿puede traer a Gretchen, por favor?

Sheena (la mujer madura) se pone de pie y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y llama a la niña quien se dirige a su abuela pero de pronto se detiene y se vuelve para lanzar un grito

\- ¡Papá! - la niña corre y se abraza al recién llegado quien le corresponde emotivamente

\- ¿Lisandro? -dice Sheena acercándose a ambos-. No estaba segura que vendrías... bienvenido.

\- Gracias, mamá -le contesta Lisandro- No podía dejar de faltar este día...

\- Lo sé... pero hubiese sido mejor que estuvieras todo el tiempo.

\- No pude, mamá... lo siento...

\- Hablaremos después... pasemos a comer.

\- ¿Saldremos a pasear después, papá? ¡Dime que sí! -le dice Gretchen.

\- Por supuesto, hija... iremos a donde quieras...

\- Y... ¿te quedarás conmigo? ¿Me llevarás a Perú como la otra vez?

\- Hablaremos después, hija... primero a comer...

Todos almorzaron casi en silencio ya que la única que hablaba era Gretchen, contándole a su papá las cosas que había hecho en esos días... Gretchen hablaba fluidamente el japonés pero dominaba más el alemán aunque sabía que su papá hablaba mejor el idioma nipón por lo que prefería usarlo con él... Gretchen termina y va a lavarse llevada por Jiné (la casa era de ella y de Aioros)... la pequeña hija de ambos, Mana, la siguió pidiéndole permiso a su mama para que la dejara ir también... Lisandro, su madre y Aioros, su hermano, se quedaron en la mesa.

\- ¿La llevarás a Perú? - le pregunta Sheena.

\- Sabes que no se puede... saldremos a pasear y luego la llevaré al aeropuerto...

\- Yo la llevaré, hijo... Asuka me dejó este mensaje.

Sheena le entrega una nota que Lisandro palpa y sonríe con tristeza.

\- Lisandro -le dice Aioros por primera vez-. Sabes que jamás me he metido en tu vida... pero creo que esta situación debes de solucionarla de la mejor manera... esto no es bueno para Gretchen... y creo que ni para nadie de la familia.

\- Hermano... sabes que daría lo que fuese para que todo se arregle y volvamos a ser la familia feliz de otros tiempos... pero sabes que eso es imposible.

\- ¿Imposible? -le dice Sheena con acritud-. ¡Lo es desde que decidiste irte de tu casa y regresar a Sudamérica!

\- ¿Me culpas, mamá? ¿Acaso no te explique el porqué?

\- No lo creo, Lisandro... algo me dice que no lo has dicho todo... comenzando por...

\- No lo digas, mamá... por favor... no he venido a discutir eso y no me interesa discutirlo contigo y creo que no es la primera vez que te lo digo.

Sheena se levanta de la mesa molesta.

\- Voy a arreglar a Gretchen... nos vemos afuera -Sheena se va dejando a ambos hermanos solos pero Lisandro adivinaba muy bien los pensamientos de su hermano.

\- ¿Tú también me culpas, Aioros?

\- No lo sé, Lisandro... a veces maldigo a Kiki el haberte entregado esas profecías que solo tú pareces entender... y estoy seguro que todo esto comenzó desde que las leyeron.

Lisandro se aparta de la mesa y contempla el exterior.

\- ¿Y papá? -pregunta cambiando el tema.

\- ¿Él? Debe estar en Argentina... con Yoga... le pidió que vaya a verlo... me pregunto que se traman que ni tú ni ellos quieren compartir conmigo siendo yo también un Caballero Dorado.

Sheena baja con Gretchen y Mana... todos salen a pasear por Tokio, llevando a las niñas a distintos lugares para divertirlas... a las cinco de la tarde, Lisandro le dice a su hija que se quede con su abuela pero ya sabía que esa era la despedida pero no quiso que Gretchen se entere... luego acudió a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad... conocía bien Tokio pero aun así tuvo que preguntar para poder llegar ya que su falta de vista le dificultaba el ubicar direcciones... se sentó en una de las mesas y solo pidió un café para esperar...

No pasó mucho tiempo... por las puertas del restaurante hace su entrada una espectacular pelirroja que inevitablemente hizo que todos se volvieran a verla... era Asuka Langley. Ya había cumplido los 28 años y llevaba cuatro como modelo de pasarela siendo una de las más cotizadas del mercado... ya algunos la habían reconocido pero no se animaron a pedirle autógrafos ya que era conocido que ella no los daba además que rechazaba el acoso de los admiradores...

Asuka sin más trámite se sentó frente a Lisandro quien se queda con la vista fija a ella lo que para Asuka... ya no significaba nada.

\- Hola, Asuka... ¿cómo has estado?

\- Hola, Lisandro... supuse que vendrías a Tokio aunque sea a ver a Gretchen así que me anticipé y le dejé ese mensaje a tu madre.

\- Aún no te he agradecido que no te opongas el que vea a mi hija.

\- No soy injusta con mi hija... eres su padre y te quiere... pero...

\- Prefieres hacerte la que no sabes.

\- Odio que leas mi mente...

\- No lo he hecho... sé que no te gusta.

Asuka hizo un largo silencio antes de hablar... no sin antes despedir al camarero que se acercaba a atenderla.

\- Porque no tomas aunque sea un café... yo invito

\- No vine a departir contigo, Lisandro... solo vine a hacerte un pedido...

Lisandro bajó la cabeza y trato de contenerse... aún le costaba aceptar lo que pasó después de la desaparición de Kay... la desesperación de Asuka y la infructuosa búsqueda que emprendió para encontrarlo acabó por convertirse en ira que dirigió contra Lisandro... él no había hecho mucho en la búsqueda o por lo menos no lo que Asuka esperaba de él... poco a poco esa ira empezó a convertirse en una abierta hostilidad contra el que afectó la tranquilidad del hogar en otro tiempo feliz... Lisandro decidió alejarse de la casa y lo hizo de una manera tranquila... como si eso era lo que esperaba que pasara lo que mortificó mucho a Sheena quien había estado haciendo esfuerzos para arreglar las cosas... Asuka se tornó totalmente hostil a Lisandro a quien llegó a acusar de haber hecho desaparecer a su hijo e incluso sentó una denuncia que le costó a Lisandro una semana detenido... hubiese sido un mes o un año de no ser porque Ikki asumió la defensa de su hijo y las investigaciones policiales no llevaron a nada, además que no se explicaban como un muchacho ciego podía cometer un delito... lo que más extrañó a la familia fue que Lisandro no solo parecía totalmente indiferente a todo ello sino que asumió una actitud indolente frente a esta tragedia de la desaparición de Kay.

Asuka jamás se lo perdonó... Lisandro no regresó a su casa sino que tomó el primer avión a Sudamérica y regresó al Perú, donde tenía su casa que estaba bajo el cuidado de Nidi quien rápidamente acogió a Lisandro... esta actitud hizo que su familia se solidarizara con Asuka pero a ella pareció no importarle y trató de olvidar su dolor refugiándose más en su trabajo... al poco tiempo la empresa en la que trabajaba le propuso el modelaje y que dejara los asuntos administrativos en la que había mostrado ser muy eficiente... el modelaje cambió su vida y muy pronto empezó a hacerse famosa... claro que la que pagó el costo de todo ello fue su pequeña hija Gretchen ya que dejó de dedicarle tiempo... en vista de que aún mantenía buenas relaciones con Sheena permitió que ella la cuidara, cosa que ella hacía frecuentemente, tanto así que permitía que pasara unas temporadas en Japón, con la condición de que Lisandro no se le acerque pero que Asuka sabía que eso era imposible de cumplir, tomando en cuenta además de las capacidades de Lisandro que ella conocía muy bien.

\- Sospecho que es lo que me quieres decir -dice Lisandro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Solo que estos meses te has hecho el idiota y no has contestado nada!

\- No tengo nada que contestarle a tus abogados.

\- Por eso estoy siendo condescendiente contigo... ya que pareces que esperas que te lo diga yo en persona, te lo digo ahora... dame el divorcio... por favor.

\- ¿Para qué, Asuka? ¿Qué importancia tiene?... no vivo contigo... me has apartado de tu vida y sabes que no te pediré nada más que mi derecho de ver a Gretchen... ¿qué importancia tiene para ti que firme un papel?

\- Eso no te incumbe... ¡solo que ya no quiero estar atada a ti por nada!

\- Por favor, Asuka... tenemos lazos indesligables... y esos no se deshacen por una firma.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Lisandro! ¡No vine a hablar contigo de metafísica! ¡Solo quiero que me des el divorcio y ya! No te negaré nada y es más... no permitiré que te mueras de hambre... renunciaré a la pensión Kido a tu nombre y renunciaré a la propiedad en Perú... para que puedas disfrutarlo con la ramera con quien vives.

\- Si te refieres a Nidi... ella no es ninguna ramera y no te permito que te expreses así de ella... la pensión Kido pertenece a Gretchen y no necesitas renunciar a nada porque nada quiero... lo que tengo me basta... lo único que quisiera de ti es solo una cosa.

\- ¿Cuál?

Lisandro se queda callado un momento.

\- Comprensión, Asuka... nada más que eso... no te lo pido ahora... sé que después lo entenderás...

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver esa "comprensión" con Kay?

Lisandro no responde y Asuka se inclina por sobre la mesa hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo, Lisandro? - le dice con tono suave pero firme.

\- No lo sé, Asuka...

\- No te creo... lo sabes... sé que todo este tiempo lo has sabido y eso jamás te lo perdonaré... te maldigo, Lisandro... no seguirás atormentándome más... no quiero seguir atada a ti... ¡Firma estos papeles que he traído y terminemos!

Asuka deposita los papeles sobre la mesa... Lisandro sigue impasible.

\- ¿Qué esperas, estúpido ciego? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de cómo firmar? Claro... no necesitas ojos para meterte a la cama con otra... ¡firma!

\- ¿Para qué, Asuka? ¿Para que te cases con Burgun? Sé que estas saliendo con él.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien enterado estas! ¿Te molesta acaso?

\- Me preocupa por Gretchen.

\- No te preocupes entonces... ella está muy bien sin ti... todos estamos bien sin ti... estamos de maravilla sin ti…

\- Yo no... Yo los necesito... y aún te amo.

\- De mí ya no esperes nada de eso... ¿Vas a firmar o no?

\- No...

\- Pues bien... jamás me volverás a ver, Lisandro... quería arreglar esto por las buenas pero ahora tratarás con mis abogados y haré que te quedes en la calle... te hundiré y haré que los tribunales me concedan el divorcio... con tu firma o sin ella... ¡Y olvídate de Gretchen también!

Asuka se levanta furiosa y sale... Lisandro se queda sentada pero en eso siente alguien más que llega y se sienta frente a él.

\- Veo que no eres razonable Lisandro... ¿es que el octavo sentido te ha vuelto estúpido?

\- No sabía que estabas aquí, Burgun...

\- ¿No? Acaso no sabes que...

\- ¿Que eres la nueva pareja sentimental de Asuka? Lo sé... ¿Qué quieres?

\- Concédele el divorcio... nada tienes que perder.

\- Y tú tienes mucho que ganar... ¿no?

\- Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia... vamos, Lisandro... no seas obstinado.

\- Déjame pensarlo...

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuándo tendremos tu respuesta?

\- No lo sé... ¿qué te parece cuando Hilda regrese a Asgard?

Burgun se levanta y mira a Lisandro como queriendo golpearlo pero Lisandro se mantiene tranquilo y Burgun sabe que pese a haber entrenado en todos estos años y el haber incrementado sus poderes y habilidades, aún no era rival para Lisandro... y este lo sabía también.

\- Te vas a arrepentir, Lisandro... te lo prometo.

Burgun sale del lugar y Lisandro se queda solo... lentamente se pone de pie y sale también del lugar...

Asuka decidió caminar primero antes de tomar un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto para encontrarse con su hija... había decidido asumir el cuidado de ella enteramente y no depender de Sheena para evitar que vea a su padre... trataba de pensar en cómo decírselo a Sheena. "Tal vez si no le digo nada y se la hago larga", pensaba. Ella aún apreciaba a su suegra y además que fue la única que la apoyo en todo ese difícil momento y sabía la herida en el alma que lo sucedido dejo en ella por lo que no quería romper relaciones con su ex suegra... sin querer pensó en Lisandro... ¿Por qué se niega a darle el divorcio si solo era un mero trámite para una situación presente? Era impensable que algún día volverían... era absolutamente imposible que eso sucediera porque en su corazón ya no había nada para él... Asuka se apartó del tránsito en las calles y se arrinconó en un lugar donde pudo llorar un poco... No... No era cierto... ella aún sentía algo por él y le costaba reconocerlo... ¿Era por eso que Lisandro se negó a firmar los papeles de divorcio? ¿Por qué él también lo sabía? ¿Cómo poder ocultar eso a alguien que podía entrar en la mente de los demás?

\- Lisandro... maldito seas... ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte de verdad? -dice Asuka en voz baja.

\- Tal vez porque el amor es más fuerte que el odio, Asuka...

La voz que vino de al lado de ella la sobresaltó y se dio vuelta para asustarse aún más... por un minuto se quedó muda de asombro y con la boca abierta tratando de pronunciar palabra...

... frente a ella estaba Rei Ayanami...

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Límites

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Limites**

La casa de Pan era un mar de desconcierto... Goten había salido a buscar a Rei y no había regresado en toda la noche lo mismo que Teker, quien en lo personal hubiese preferido quedarse a dormir pero se solidarizó con Goten y lo acompañó... Pan prefirió irse a dormir y pensar en lo que había pasado llevándose la nota que Rei dejó sobre su cama... la leyó varias veces y no le ponía nada en claro. "Lo siento, pero debo partir por un tiempo, no se preocupen por mí ni me busquen, regresaré"... la letra era de Rei pero el mensaje era demasiado lacónico como para sacar algo en claro... unos golpes en la puerta sacan a Pan de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Quién es? -pregunta... aunque ya sabía quién era.

\- Yo -contesta la voz de Bra.

Pan le contesta que pase y Bra hace su ingreso... Bulma le dio permiso para quedarse por el asunto de Rei y que la esperara allí ya que ella acudiría al día siguiente... Pan no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace un año durante el torneo... los nuevos poderes de Bra la habían sorprendido, más aun cuando Bra le reveló lo que le pasó cuando ella usó el Hope, cosa que solo ella sabía aparte de Rei, por lo que estaba enterada de que Bra podía usar magia además de los misteriosos poderes que esa extraña diadema que casi nunca se quitaba y los brazaletes que usualmente se ponía, le habían conferido... pero eso no era el único cambio en Bra. Se convirtió en una chica más sensible y menos frívola pero a la vez de trato y formas más duras (cosa que evidentemente había heredado de Vegeta) además que ya no parecía tan apegada al recuerdo de su padre... pero un capítulo aparte eran los cambios físicos... claro que las chicas crecen rápido y Bra no fue la excepción pero también cambió radicalmente su imagen... dejó de usar vinchas a excepción de la diadema... usaba más pantalones apretados y chalecos de cuero además de pulseras y collares... cuando salía, se maquillaba de una manera que le daba una imagen agresiva lo que hacía que muchos chicos (incluso Teker) se le apartaran... claro que sus nuevos amigos masculinos tenían esa pinta pero los que intentaron propasarse con ella acabaron en el hospital. Parece la líder de alguna pandilla", pensó Pan.

Algo que también llamaba la atención de Pan era la amistad que había ahora entre Bra y Rei, antiguamente rivales y casi enemigas... por más que intentó, no pudo sacar nada en claro de la ausencia de ambas durante el torneo que tuvo en vilo a todos... parecía que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo en no decir nada más de que solo había arreglado sus diferencias, lo cual era cierto pero algo no encajaba para Pan... de no haber sido por Teker, ella se la habría pasado mayormente sola ya que Rei no buscaba mucho su compañía y salía mucho con Bra quien ya no parecía interesada en ese asunto de la dinastía ni de Goten.

\- ¿Aún no te duermes? -pregunta Bra.

\- ¿No es obvio? ¿Quién puede dormir después de esto? -Pan agita la nota-. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

\- No hay problema... para eso vine.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

\- No... Me duele lo que pasa con Goten... está muy angustiado.

\- No es para menos...

\- Además tengo cierto remordimiento...

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Bra?

\- Es que... yo sé dónde está Rei.

En otro mundo... Yoga leía el periódico en su casa de campo en Argentina, cuando Fler hace su ingreso a la sala de estar.

\- Yoga... han venido a verte

\- Me imagino que es Jabu... hazlo pasar por favor.

Fler se da vuelta... en el fondo no le agradaba esa visita que le hacía presagiar cosas no muy agradables... Jabu hace su ingreso a la sala y saluda a Yoga quien se pone de pie para corresponderle con un abrazo... ambos se sientan y se miran el uno al otro... ya seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron en aquel hotel de Esparta.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Jabu? No se te ha podido ubicar en todo este tiempo.

\- Aunque no lo creas, todo este tiempo estuve en Libia... cumpliendo tu última orden.

\- ¿Lo has traído?

\- No... Creo que no hay nada más que un Caballero de Plata como yo pueda enseñarle.

\- Jabu... creo que tú mismo desconoces tus posibilidades y creo que el séptimo sentido no te es extraño...

\- No, Yoga... en todo este tiempo he tratado de alcanzarlo pero sin la guía de alguien eso es difícil.

\- ¿Pero lo has alcanzado?

\- Solo por momentos.

\- Entonces creo que debes seguir con él... hasta que creas que realmente ha aprendido todo lo que le puedas enseñar.

\- Más bien pensaba pedirte que te encargues tú.

\- No puedo... espero a alguien.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía...

Yoga da una ojeada al periódico y mira a Jabu.

\- ¿Estás enterado?

\- Estoy más cerca y aún tengo amigos en Grecia... ¿no crees que lo están logrando?

\- Podría ser...

Yoga piensa en el Santuario... si bien no figuraba en las noticias, lo que venía sucediendo en Europa solo podía ser por efecto de aquella alianza... la última derrota turca en el mar Egeo y en Creta había hecho al mundo poner sus ojos en Grecia... si bien el gobierno negó la existencia de políticas de expansión, el anuncio de "consolidación de fronteras" había devenido en una abierta hostilidad contra los vecinos quienes vieron peligrar sus territorios por la incapacidad de defenderlos... el armanoid era la nueva arma griega... una combinación de robotecnología con la inteligencia humana... armaduras poderosas con gran capacidad de fuego donde las fuerzas convencionales no tenían ninguna efectividad... Estados Unidos también los tenía pero ningún tripulante podía manejarlo como los soldados griegos gracias al entrenamiento especial que Yoga sabía que solo podía haberse dado en el Santuario.

\- Pero creo también que las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente, Jabu.

\- Lo sé... un conflicto podría hacerse extensivo... el gobierno griego no se mide y ya está generando el recelo de los países que aún podrían hacerle frente... querrán destruir ese poder antes que surja.

\- Sí... eso es lo que temo y si ambos lo pensamos... el presidente Andrinakos también y en lugar de medirse, será más hostil aún... decidirá atacar antes... pero Jabu... yo me refería a otra cosa.

\- El Santuario...

\- Así es...

\- ¿Estás seguro que algo pasará?

\- Sí... lo dijo Atena... esa es la señal que esperamos.

\- ¿Y no sabes que es...?

\- No... El único que lo sabe es Lisandro o eso pienso.

Jabu se pone de pie.

\- Debo irme, Yoga...

\- Jabu... convocaré a Aioros... le pediré que vaya a Libia y los oriente a ti y a él en el séptimo sentido... ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?

\- No lo dije... pero su nombre es Ahmed... es tuareg.

\- Bien... gracias, Jabu... pero, ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

\- Gracias... así podremos conversar más... ¿cómo te va con Fler?

En Tokio... en un pequeño café muy apartado, Asuka estaba sentada contemplando a Rei Ayanami... si ella hubiese sido otra persona, tal vez se habría desmayado o tenido cualquier otra reacción, pero después de la sorpresa inicial, asumió una actitud tranquila y casi sin decir nada fue con Rei a aquel café... después de todo, Asuka de haber sido piloto de un Evangelion, haber luchado contra los llamados ángeles, los jinetes del apocalipsis, contra el monstruoso saiyajin Broly, contra el gigante Valstar y contra la Primordial L'Ryeght... el haber conocido seres superpoderosos y el casarse con un Caballero Dorado, estaba algo impermeabilizada contra ese tipo de sorpresas, además que la pérdida de su hijo la había endurecido.

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente mientras el camarero tomaba su pedido... Asuka contempla a la joven Ayanami... se veía casi igual a la última vez que la vio y evidentemente era mucho menor que ella... ya una vez Sheena le había contado que en el mundo de Pan el tiempo pasaba diferente. "Un año allá es más o menos cinco aquí", eso significaba que Rei era diez años menor que ella... aun así, a Asuka le costaba reconocer en ella a la joven impasible que conoció en NERV.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ayanami? -le pregunta secamente.

\- Vaya... cualquiera diría que no estas contenta de verme...

\- Lo estaría si no pensara que tu venida es un anticipo a algún desastre... eso pasó la última vez.

\- Yo fui a ayudarte... ¿lo olvidas?

Asuka guardó silencio y prefirió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo está Shinji? ¿Sabes algo de él?

\- No lo he visto... pero sé que debe estar bien... Mana lo debe de cuidar bien.

\- Ah... querido Shinji... me gustaría volver a verlo.

\- A mí también

\- Pero ya estoy vieja... y Shinji debe estar como tú... ¿qué edad tienes ahora?

\- Acabo de cumplir 18... Y no estás vieja... te ves muy bien.

\- Mi trabajo así lo exige... ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Tienes novio?

\- Voy a casarme...

\- ¡Ja! ¿Viniste a invitarme? ¿A qué hora sale el avión para el mundo de Pan? ¿Y con quién si se puede saber?

\- Con el tío de Pan... Goten.

\- ¿Goten? Lo recuerdo... estuvo en nuestro mundo luchando contra esa cosa llamada Primordial, ¿no? ¿No es el algo grande para ti?

\- La edad no importa, Asuka... además los saiyajin envejecen más lento.

\- ¡Ja! Quien iba a pensarlo... la impasible Rei se casa y nada menos que con una bestia saiyajin.

\- No hables así... Goten no es ninguna bestia.

\- ¿Te olvidas de Broly?

\- Goten no es hijo de Broly sino de Goku... eso hace mucha diferencia.

\- Tal vez... dime... ¿te supo enamorar o te cogió de los cabellos y te arrastró hasta su cueva?

Rei es ahora la que calla pero Asuka siguió afilando dardos.

\- ¿Ya lo hiciste no es así?

\- Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia... ¿Por qué tan hostil, Asuka?

\- Discúlpame... no estoy siendo cortés con alguien que ha venido de tan lejos... tal vez siento algo de envidia... estas bella y tan joven... a punto de casarte... y yo vieja, amargada y separada de Lisandro.

\- ¿Por qué, Asuka? ¿Por qué te separaste de Lisandro?

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de mi vida? Un momento... ¡Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme! ¡Tal vez tú seas la respuesta!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Mi hijo, Rei! ¡Él desapareció misteriosamente hace seis años y no he dejado de buscarlo! Por eso fue, Rei... por eso Lisandro y yo nos separamos... ¡él sabe dónde está y no hace nada por tenerlo de vuelta!

\- ¿Estás segura, Asuka?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué sabes tú de mi hijo?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

\- Mientes... no pareces muy sorprendida.

\- No te miento... y a lo que me refiero es que si lo sabía pero fue apenas llegué aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Eso... no puedo decírtelo... no estoy segura.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo puedes viajar de un mundo a otro?

\- Kaiosama me ayudó...

\- ¿Kaiosama? ¿No será el Supremo Kaiosama?

\- No... Kaiosama es guardián de una galaxia y Kiwishin del universo...

\- Tal vez... tal vez él sepa dónde está mi hijo...

\- ¿Se lo has preguntado?

\- ¿Tienes su teléfono? ¡Claro que no! Como podía preguntárselo si no ha aparecido por mucho que lo he invocado e incluso...

\- ¿Incluso que...?

\- Nada... olvídalo.

\- No juegues con fuego, Asuka.

\- ¿Qué sabes de lo que siente una madre cuando pierde a su hijo? Cuando tengas el tuyo sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Ambas guardaron silencio y luego Asuka toma la palabra cogiendo la mano de Rei.

\- Querida Rei... estoy segura que tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero debo recoger a mi hija y tomar un avión... ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Creo que puedes quedarte conmigo y así tendremos tiempo para charlar.

\- Lo siento, Asuka... Debo hacer algo antes pero te buscaré apenas pueda.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde te quedarás? ¿Aquí en Japón?

\- No... Como te dije... debo hacer algo antes pero aceptaré tu invitación e iré a verte en cuanto pueda... quizás después de eso tenga algunas respuestas.

\- Esta bien... ¿Sabes? Aprendí a no discutir con gente como ustedes... siempre están llenos de misterios, misiones y deberes... pero eso es asunto suyo y no me quiero involucrar.

\- No eres muy diferente, Asuka... Tú eres...

\- ¿La reencarnación de Freya?¡Ja! Eso no tiene significado para mí... ¿De que me ha servido? ¿Me ha dado felicidad? No... o tal vez es algo que no he podido manejar... en cambio tú... me dijeron que eres un ángel... una Celestial... no sé qué es eso ni me importa así que cuando vayas a verme, que espero que hagas, no me involucres en lo que sea te haya traído acá... ¿De acuerdo? Mira... me alegra que hayas venido... de verdad... y me causará gran placer el tenerte conmigo y recordaremos a aquellos que ya no están... a Shinji, Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko, Hikari, Touji, Maya y tantos otros... ¿me prometes que irás? Toma... esta es mi dirección... supongo que para ti, Alemania no te parecerá muy lejos.

\- No... ¿Pero estarás allí estos días?

\- Yo tengo una sesión de fotos en Paris pasado mañana y luego debo ir a Inglaterra para un desfile... pero Burgun se quedará acompañando a Gretchen... ¿te hable de él? No... Claro que no... Es mi pareja... le diré que iras y que te espere... es un Dios Guerrero de Asgard así que tú no le parecerás extraña.

\- Sé de quién me hablas... Mana me legó parte de sus recuerdos.

\- Ah, sí... Mana... bueno... debo irme... cuídate, Rei... nos vemos en Alemania entonces.

Asuka se despide y parte con rapidez y toma el primer taxi que aparece mientras Rei la contempla. "Asuka... es por ti por quien he venido... ¿pero cómo decírtelo?", piensa Rei.

En otro mundo... Pan miraba a Bra primero con sorpresa y luego con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso sabías donde esta Rei y no dijiste nada dejando que Goten y los demás estuviéramos muertos de angustia?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo y que significa todo esto!?

\- Cálmate, Pan... déjame que te explique...

\- ¿Explicarme? ¡Desde que se perdieron aquella vez en el torneo ustedes han estado muy extrañas! ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces una pandillera! ¡Y Rei se ha convertido en tu compinche! ¡Además que te la pasas engañando a todo el mundo acerca de tus verdaderas capacidades!

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que engaño cuando tú volviste de aquel mundo con la mentira a cuestas? ¡No me reproches que tú no eres ningún ejemplo! ¿Así que me vas a escuchar o no?

Pan seguía enojada pero se tranquiliza.

\- Está bien... nada ganamos con ofendernos... ahora explícame... ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues bien... no es que yo haya sabido sobre la desaparición de Rei o que ella se iba a ir... todo lo que sé son premoniciones gracias a Adjahnti... ha estado muy activa y ha estado tratando de decirme algo... pero todo esto parte de ciertos sucesos... que nos hicieron llegar a una conclusión hace un año...

Al tener la atención de Pan, Bra comienza a explicar.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó en el mundo de Rei?... se enfrentaron a un Primordial... a L`Ryeght... pues mira... estuvimos hablando con Kaiosama y él nos estuvo aclarando algunas cosas... en el mundo de Ra... digo... las Sailor, existió también la presencia de los Primordiales... alguien llamado Pharaon 90 cuyo verdadero nombre era Azog... claro que fue derrotado por ellas ya que Hotaru es una Celestial como lo es Mana y Rei lo cual definió la lucha -Bra detuvo su narración por un momento mientras un pensamiento surcó por su mente-. "Mejor no le cuento lo que pasó realmente."

\- Recuerdo eso, Bra... pero no sabía lo del mundo de las Sailor... y de Ranma... y no te preocupes en no mencionarlo pues te cuento también que eso es algo que ya superé... y me alegro que hayan podido manejarlo ellas solas... aunque me pregunto como lo hicieron, sabiendo lo poderosos que son los Primordiales y pensar en ellos aún me da escalofríos... no quisiera pensar eso pero, ¿la desaparición de Rei tiene algo que ver con ellos? Pues si es así lo mejor será...

\- Aún no termino, Pan... Kaiosama también nos contó algo que nadie sabe... aquí también atacó un Primordial.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde?!

\- Hildegard...

\- ¿Hildegard? ¿Ese monstruo era un Primordial? ¡A él lo derrotó mi abuelito Goku!

\- Así es... pero date cuenta de algo... L`Ryeght estaba en el mundo de Rei y su custodio era Adán... Pharaon 90 en el mundo de las Sailor y su custodio era Sailor Saturn... aquí era Hildegard y su custodio era Tapion... pero hay otro detalle... L`Ryeght necesito del cuerpo de Gillveig para atacar... Pharaon 90 el de Hotaru... y Hildegard usó al genio protector del mundo de Tapion.

\- Sé sobre eso, Bra... recuerda que yo enfrenté a L`Ryeght...

\- Lo sé... pero quiero que te des cuenta... todos aquellos Primordiales requirieron una presencia física ya que su verdadera naturaleza es casi etérea... algo más que me dijo Kaiosama era que Bibidi creó a Maijin Buu con ese fin... recuerda que él podía absorber los cuerpos pero el sacrificio de los Supremos Kaiosamas cambió la naturaleza maligna de Buu y lo hizo inservible a los planes de los Primordiales.

\- No entiendo... si ellos en si ya son poderosos... ¿Por qué querían a Maijin Buu?

\- Recuerda su enorme poder... recuerda que él pudo escapar por sus propios medios de la Habitación del Tiempo... él podía romper los sellos de las prisiones de los Primordiales... sobre Sailor Saturn tú misma me dijiste que era la guardiana del sello... por eso Pharaon 90 la poseyó convirtiéndola en la Dama 9... En el caso de L`Ryeght... no lo sé... pero creo que el objetivo de destruir a Adán fue justamente ese... el que no haya resistencia para romper el sello.

Pan se queda pensativa.

\- Debo reconocer que lo que dices tiene coherencia -le dice Pan a Bra-. Y entiendo entonces que los Primordiales amenazan cada plano de existencia... ¿Es por eso que Rei partió?

\- Ella me dijo hace unos días que tenía extraños sueños... que algo iba a pasar y que debía evitarlo.

\- ¿Y? ¿A qué se refería?

\- Pan... Kaiosama nos dijo algo más... era probable que el siguiente ataque de los Primordiales sea en el mundo de Lisandro...

En otro mundo... en Perú, Lisandro llegaba a su casa en horas de la mañana. Como sabiendo de su llegada, Nidi sale a recibirlo.

\- Hola, Lisandro... ¿dónde estuviste?

\- Hola, Nidi... creo que ya sabías que estaría en Japón... con mi hija.

\- Eso fue hace tres días... ¿Adónde fuiste después?

\- ¿Me has estado rastreando?

\- No... Llamó tu madre... le extrañó que no estés aquí ya que después que tu hija se fue no regresaste a su casa... ¿Qué pasa, Lisandro?

Lisandro no contesta y pasa por el lado de Nidi y entra al baño... al pasar a su lado, Nidi sintió un cierto olor a alcohol.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? ¡Contesta! - le grita Nidi.

Lisandro entró al baño sin contestar... al salir, Nidi seguía frente a él.

\- Caramba... pareces una esposa reclamándole a su marido -le dice sonriendo.

\- ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me quedé con Mario en Huanta... me quedé a dormir allí y tomamos un poco... no me embriagué si eso piensas... puedes llamarlo si quieres.

\- ¿Y por qué no avisaste?

\- No creí necesario hacerlo, Nidi... y discúlpame si te molesté pero te recuerdo que cada uno tiene su vida y no tenemos que rendirnos cuentas.

Nidi lo mira un momento y luego se va a la sala y se sienta... Lisandro se le acerca.

\- Perdóname, Nidi... tienes razón... debí avisarte.

\- No... Tú tienes razón... no somos nada para estarnos justificando frente al otro... no somos nada.

\- Eres mi amiga...

\- Sí... lo sé... ¿la viste, verdad?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Me confirmó lo de la vez pasada... quiere el divorcio.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo das?

Lisandro no contestó.

\- Aún la amas... ¿verdad?

\- Eso ya lo sabes...

\- Lisandro... eso no es justo para ti, ni para Gretchen, ni para Asuka... hasta donde sé, tu negativa no cambiará nada... ¿por qué sigues martirizándote con el recuerdo de ella? Porque aún quieres mantener lazos si ella te rechaza... ella ya no te ama... y...

Nidi calla pero Lisandro ya leyó sus pensamientos.

\- No sería justo contigo tampoco Nidi si yo rompiera lazos definitivos con Asuka... te daría esperanzas de algo y yo no puedo corresponderte como quisieras... Nidi... yo te quiero mucho... eres mi mejor amiga y si vine aquí fue justamente por eso... hubiese preferido encontrarte con alguien o haciendo tu vida sin aferrarte a algo que no va a poder ser.

\- ¡¿Qué no?! ¡Maldición, Lisandro! ¡Desde que tenía 16 años no he dejado de pensar en ti! ¡Y todos estos años hice mi vida aquí esperando que tu regresarías porque algo me decía que tu relación con Asuka no iba a durar para siempre! ¡Y aquí estas pero sigues pensando en ella! ¡Eso no es justo para mí tampoco!

\- Yo no te pedí que me esperaras... no puedes culparme.

\- No... No lo hiciste... ¡Yo tampoco te pedí que me llevaras a la cama en más de una ocasión! ¡Pero lo hiciste!

Lisandro se da vuelta.

\- Lo siento, Nidi... pero fue algo que no pude evitar... creí que eso quedaría ahí.

\- ¿Qué fácil, no? Tal vez para ti fue solo un momento de placer... ¡Pero para mí fue el inicio de una felicidad que ahora parece alejarse solo porque te aferras al recuerdo de una mujer que no te quiere! ¿Acaso no ves dentro de mí que la única que te ama en este mundo soy yo? ¿Acaso no tenemos el derecho de ser felices sin que la sombra de esa mujer este tapándonos?

Lisandro se acerca a Nidi y le pone las manos al hombro.

\- Nidi... tú y yo tenemos el derecho a ser felices... pero cada uno sabe lo que es la felicidad... viví momentos muy felices al lado de mi esposa y mis hijos y eso es algo que no se repetirá más... no podemos aspirar el pasado para ser felices y eso es algo que buscamos en el futuro... tal vez cuando estuvimos juntos fui egoísta ya que pensé en mí antes que en ti... yo quiero ser feliz así como tú lo quieres pero eso es algo que cada uno tendrá a su manera y de distinta forma...

\- No te entiendo... ¿Y por qué no juntos?

\- Nidi... jamás hemos hablado de esto... pero ya sabes quién soy y lo que eso representa.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lisandro? El Santuario se perdió sin lucha... eso fue lo que me dijiste... que nadie lo defendería porque su tiempo terminó... confieso que me cuesta aceptar que sucedió todo lo que me contaste de las batallas de los dioses y luego contra demonios y Primordiales pero según tú eso ya pasó... el hecho que seas una persona especial no te hace esclavo de un destino.

\- Lo sé, Nidi... pero yo no soy esclavo de un destino... solo sigo el que escogí... y eso representó renunciar a la vida que llevé antes... y hacer otra... lo que vivo aquí contigo es solo una etapa que no durará y eso no sería justo para ti... digamos que nos entreguemos plenamente... que hagamos nuestra vida, que criemos una familia, pero todo eso deberé dejarlo en algún momento... no podemos construir nada para que luego te quedes sola... por eso hubiese preferido que hicieras tu vida y no me esperaras.

\- ¿Quieres decir que algo ocurrirá?

Lisandro se aparta y sale de la sala... luego regresa con un cuadernillo.

\- Mira... una vez te hablé de esto... estas son las profecías de Atena... las escribió Saori Kido antes de partir para siempre... yo tenía 16 años cuando eso pasó pero ella escribió esto cuando yo aún no había nacido... todos los que lo leyeron lo entendieron de una forma pero... Saori lo escribió para mí... porque sabía que yo si lo interpretaría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice ahí, Lisandro?

\- Siéntate y escucha... te demostraré cuanto significas para mí ya que serás la primera persona que sepa la verdad... ahora sabrás el por qué he estado aguardando aquí, el por qué tuve que alejarme de mi esposa... y el por qué desapareció Kay... mi hijo.

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. El destino que escogí

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El destino que escogí**

Pan se encontraba sola sentada sobre la cama con expresión preocupada... Bra acababa de decirle que el próximo ataque de los Primordiales sería en el mundo de Lisandro y luego se había ido. Y ella no evitó recordar el diálogo sostenido poco antes.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿después de todas las batallas que han librado es que acaso librarán otra más terrible?

-No lo sé, Pan... es algo en realidad complicado y ahora entiendo el enorme trabajo de los Kaiosamas el tratar de descubrir donde aparecerán como sucedió aquí... ni siquiera es seguro que pueda pasar o en qué momento del tiempo... en realidad es muy complicado.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Es que a eso fue Rei?

-¿Cómo saberlo, Pan? No lo sé exactamente y ni siquiera sé qué papel tiene Rei en todo eso y si vine aquí fue para decirte que voy a averiguarlo, solo que yo sí sé dónde buscar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a irme, Pan... voy a ver la forma de llegar a Rei y averiguar que pasará realmente.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo llegarás allá? ¿Crees que es fácil?

-Sé que no lo es... mira, Pan... algún día te enterarás de muchas cosas más que me falta decirte pero si te digo que Adjahnti me permite sincronizarme con cualquier mundo pero estoy aprendiendo a usarlo y no es sencillo.

-¡Iré contigo!

-¡No! No sé si podré lograrlo y tal vez sea una falsa alarma... solo quiero que guardes el secreto... no sé cuánto tardaré pero vendré con respuestas... solo quiero que estés atenta... eres la única que podría ayudarme contra los Primordiales.

-No te entiendo...

-Pan... te dije que te explicaré más en otra ocasión... lo que quiero que comprendas es que siento cual es mi misión en la vida... ¿Crees que estos cambios en mí son solo caprichos o modas? No, Pan... ahora sé que mi deber es luchar contra los Primordiales y Adjahnti y los brazaletes del Caos son las armas con las que puedo destruirlos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... Bra... no eres más fuerte que yo y ni siquiera pude hacerle frente a L`Ryeght sola... ¡Necesité ayuda!

-Lo sé... confía en mí, Pan... por favor... sé que mi mamá se preocupará, gritará y se pondrá histérica... pero no digas nada.

-No nos hagas a un lado, Bra... seguimos siendo los Guerreros Z y en el pasado, presente o futuro hemos afrontado con éxito todos los retos... L`Ryeght no fue peor que el Dragón de una estrella, Super A17, Bebi o el propio Maijin Buu.

-Esto es diferente, Pan... muy diferente pero dices bien... los necesitaré pero no ahora... déjame encontrar a Rei y luego veremos.

-De acuerdo, Bra... algo me dice que confíe en ti... pero no creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados... hablaré con Dende o Kaiosama.

-Hazlo... adiós, Pan.

-Adiós, Bra... cuídate.

Pan casi no durmió aquella noche y al día siguiente fue al dormitorio de Bra... tocó varias veces la puerta y nadie contestó... Pan abre lentamente y se asoma al dormitorio... el cuarto estaba vacío y algo le dijo que Bra lo había logrado...

... el problema para ella sería como explicar esto a Bulma...

La batalla de las dimensiones no hacía más que comenzar...

En otro mundo... frente a una casa bastante grande una muchacha estaba de pie contemplándola... no había pasado por la verja principal ya que había llegado volando... era Rei Ayanami y la casa que tenía enfrente era la de Asuka Langley. Rei no tocó la puerta sino que se puso a dar vueltas por alrededor de la casa como observándola y fue cuando cae en cuenta de una pequeña de 8 años que jugaba en uno de los antejardines... Rei se acerca confiadamente y la niña la ve.

\- Hola -le dice-. Tú eres Gretchen, ¿no es cierto? -le dice Rei sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco -le contesta desconfiadamente Gretchen.

\- Yo me llamo Rei... soy amiga de tu mamá... me pidió que venga a visitarla.

\- Mi mamá no está... está en una ciudad de Inglaterra... no sé dónde... ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Oh... es un secreto...

\- ¿Eres una Caballero como mis abuelos y mi tío Aioros? Ellos pueden hacer muchas cosas...

\- No... No lo soy... ¿quién está en casa?

\- Burgun... es el amigo de mi mama.

\- ¿Burgun? ¿Podrías llamarlo?

Es en eso que dos hombres se acercan rápidamente seguidos por otro bastante alto.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Quédese donde esta! ¡Y no se acerque a la niña!

Los dos hombres la sujetaron de los brazos y Burgun se acerca a Gretchen.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta

\- ¿Por qué molestan a mi amiga? Estábamos conversando.

\- Ella es una extraña... te dijimos que no hablaras con extraños... la vez pasada le estabas contando cosas a esa reportera...eres muy confiada, Gretchen.

\- ¡Cuando me lo diga mi mamá o mi papá les haré caso!

\- ¡Gretchen! Ya tu mamá te dijo que...

\- ¡Burgun! -le dice Rei-. No la culpes... la culpa es mía por entrar así... No me percaté de los guardias de la entrada... lo siento.

\- ¿Entrar así? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por dónde entraste?

Rei levanta el dedo señalando arriba.

\- ¿Tú eres Rei Ayanami?

\- Si...

\- Suéltenla -le dice a los guardias.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Hagan caso! La esperaba... lamento esto, Rei... pero no esperaba que llegaras así.

\- No te preocupes... ya dije que la culpa es mía...

\- Pasa por aquí... entremos... tú también, Gretchen.

Pero Gretchen se sienta en el césped y sigue jugando... Burgun hace un ademán de acercarse a la niña pero Rei le hace un gesto y se acerca a ella.

\- Gretchen... ¿qué te parece si charlamos adentro? Tengo muchas cosas que contar y estoy segura que te interesarán.

\- ¿Es sobre mi papa?

\- Algo así...

Rei le tiende la mano y Gretchen la toma y ambas van detrás de Burgun al interior de la casa...

En otra parte lejos de allí... amanecía en el campo y Lisandro salía temprano... aquella noche había vuelto a suceder lo que el juraba sería la última vez pero debía confesar que esta vez sí lo disfrutó... ¿sería porque al fin había liberado su alma compartiendo la verdad?... Nidi seguía dormida y le reconfortaba saber que al fin alguien lo había comprendido y ahora podía sentir el respaldo que no había tenido de nadie cercano a él... a excepción de Yoga... Lisandro caminó hacia las montañas pero decidió teletransportarse porque sentía que lo necesitaban... al llegar a la cumbre se sentó a sentir el sol. "Aquí estoy, Supremo Kaiosama." "Lisandro." "¿Cómo está él?" "Empezando." "El camino será largo... ¿lo concluirá?" "Esperemos que si... sé su fortaleza, Lisandro como lo has venido haciendo todo este tiempo... ahora que lo están entrenando Shaka y Vegeta te necesitará también después de lo que ha pasado."... Lisandro se sentó en postura de meditación y luego cerró los ojos.

En la casa de campo, Nidi salía con una pequeña maleta. Sabía que Lisandro no estaba cerca y subió a su automóvil con el cual bajó a la ciudad de Huanta... en el camino iba pensando lo que pasó aquella noche pero en su mente se mezclaba todo lo que había charlado con Lisandro.

\- ¡No puede ser, Lisandro! ¡No me puedes pedir que crea eso! ¡Sabía que eras especial pero esto rebasa mi propia imaginación!

\- No te pido que me creas sino el que me comprendas.

\- Lisandro... escúchame... ¿qué te hace pensar que las cosas serán así? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso sucederá si tú eres el único que lo entiende así? ¿Acaso no es posible que te equivoques?

\- No, Nidi... cuando Atena escribió esto sabía que yo llegaría a leerlo... sabía que para ese entonces yo estaría ciego y podría entenderlo mejor que nadie... porque yo habría alcanzado el octavo sentido.

\- Kiki también lo tiene según tú... y él lo entendió diferente.

\- Es por una razón, Nidi, él aún puede ver... sus ojos obstaculizan su entendimiento ya que Saori lo pensó así... entiéndelo, Nidi... aquí está lo que iba a pasar y de mi dependía qué camino tomar.

\- ¿Eso significaba desprenderte de tu hijo? Tú siempre supiste donde estaba... sabías que a él se lo llevarían... tú prácticamente lo mandaste allá.

\- Si... pero cada momento que él ha pasado, cada sufrimiento lo padecí yo también, en cada caída lo ayudé a levantarse y en cada momento de debilidad fui su fortaleza.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Por un motivo demasiado importante Nidi... y eso no puedo decírtelo porque aún no lo tengo claro... es ver demasiado hacia el futuro y yo no puedo.

Aquella noche ambos se dejaron llevar pero para Nidi tuvo un significado especial... porque fue la última vez.

Nidi llega a Huanta y va a la casa del amigo de ambos llamado Mario Gutiérrez quien se sorprende al ver a Nidi tan temprano. Mario era también el jefe de Nidi ya que ella trabajaba en la oficina donde Mario era el encargado de los proyectos. Había empleado a Asuka también hacía años y no tuvo reparos en darle el puesto a Nidi cuando Asuka y Lisandro se fueron y siempre los había apoyado en lo que pudo y mantuvo su amistad con Lisandro pese al tiempo.

\- Hola, Nidi... ¿sucede algo?

\- Necesito pedirte un favor... ¿puedes llevarme al aeropuerto?

\- ¿Vas a viajar?

\- Sí...

Mario accede y la lleva al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Vas a Arequipa? -Desde las grandes inundaciones, Lima no había recuperado su importancia como ciudad capital y su aeropuerto estaba bajo las aguas-. ¿Por qué tan apurada? Lisandro no me dijo nada.

\- Él no lo sabe...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Nidi? Recuerda que el lunes tenemos trabajo y necesito...

\- Mario... perdóname... estoy renunciando... y voy a irme lejos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Mario detiene el carro en seco-. ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lisandro? ¿Por qué te vas?

\- Mario... por favor... eres mi amigo y solo puedo confiar en ti y te pido que confíes en mí...

\- Mira... si han tenido un disgusto... yo sé que Lisandro aún quiere a su esposa y... tú...

\- Lo sé, Mario... y yo no dejaré de amar a Lisandro... jamás dejaré de amarlo y es por eso que me voy...

\- Por favor, Nidi... reflexiona... ¿qué problema han tenido?

\- Ninguno Mario... solo que ahora he abierto los ojos y se lo que debo hacer.

\- ¿Eso significa que abandones todo? ¿Que dejes el trabajo? ¿A mí?

\- Mario...

\- Yo siempre te he querido Nidi pero solo pensabas en Lisandro... te dije que él no se fijaría en ti porque ama a Asuka... no tires tu vida a la borda solo porque alguien no te corresponde cuando otro si puede hacerlo.

\- Mario... perdóname... pero esto no tiene nada que ver con esto... he tomado una decisión referente a mi vida que si bien tiene que ver con Lisandro es algo diferente a lo que estás pensando... te prometo una cosa Mario... cuando esto termine volveré y juro que lo pensaré.

\- Nidi... no lo hagas... no mereces esto.

\- Por favor, Mario... si lo merezco... te confesaré algo que quizás te haga pensar diferente sobre mí... yo le escribí a Asuka sobre nosotros... le mandé una carta diciéndole que éramos amantes... después de eso cualquier esperanza de reconciliación se fue por el drenaje... y eso era lo que yo quería.

Mario se quedó en silencio pero luego habló.

\- Eso no estuvo bien...

\- Lo sé... pero yo amo a Lisandro y actué inconscientemente.

\- ¿Lisandro lo sabe?

\- Tal vez... pero jamás me ha dicho nada... entrégale esto a Lisandro -Nidi le da una carta-. Quédate con el carro... Lisandro no lo usará... y dile que lo amo y lo amaré siempre... que me comprenda y me perdone.

\- Nidi... Aún creo…

\- Te prometo que regresaré, Mario... te lo prometo... pero pasará algún tiempo... nunca te dije esto... Lisandro salvó mi vida cuando yo tenía 16 años y desde ahí... no es agradecimiento solamente, Mario... pero debo hacer algo por nosotros.

Ambos llegan al aeropuerto y Nidi rápidamente consigue pasaje... le da una última mirada a Mario antes de partir.

En el avión... Nidi derramó unas lágrimas al mirar el lugar donde pasó diez años de su vida... ahora regresaba a sus orígenes... porque algo tenía que hacer por lo que vendría.

En Alemania... en el interior de la casa de Asuka, Burgun prepara un refresco para Gretchen y Rei y un trago para él... mientras los terminaba contemplaba a la niña y la joven... contempló a Gretchen por un rato y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la niña parecía detestarlo... él sabía que la desaparición de Kay, la separación de sus padres y la relación de él con Asuka la habían afectado mucho y trató de ser comprensivo con ella y ganarse poco a poco su confianza... pero ya había pasado más de un año sin resultado y Gretchen seguía más hostil con él. Peor aún que las ausencias de Asuka no ayudaban a mejorar la situación y la niña en la casa de su madre se volvía muy retraída y solitaria cosa que cambiaba en casa de su abuela donde Gretchen volvía a ser la niña alegre de años atrás... Burgun perdió la voluntad de intentar que lo acepte y dejaba las cosas tal como estaban... por suerte la niña no era rebelde pero Burgun se preguntaba si eso seguiría siendo así cuando sea mayor.

Luego miró a la joven... Rei tenía mucho parecido físico con Mana a quien recordaba bastante después de lo del Ragnarok... cuando Asuka le contó sobre su llegada se inquietó un poco ya que la llegada de alguien de otro mundo no podía ser casualidad o una simple visita social, especialmente alguien que era igual a Mana. "Un ángel", pensó... Burgun lleva las bebidas y las pone en la mesa de estar mientras Rei le dirigía una mirada.

\- Así que tú eres Burgun... estuviste en el Ragnarok y combatiste contra los gigantes de hielo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- De repente Asuka te contó lo que pasó... me fusioné con Mana y cuando nos separamos, parte de su memoria quedó en mí.

\- Sí... ¿sabes algo de Mana?

\- Está bien... solo eso sé.

\- Eres contemporánea de Asuka pero luces mucho más joven... entonces es cierto eso de que en tu mundo el tiempo pasa diferente.

\- Si... curioso, ¿no crees?... ¿Y Asuka? ¿Cuándo vuelve?

\- Ella estará aquí mañana... hoy termina su contrato en Inglaterra pero apenas llegue acá tiene otro desfile en Berlín y luego en Moscú... pero pasará un par de días con nosotros.

\- Debe ser difícil sobrellevar un ritmo así y con una familia... ¿no piensa dejarlo?

\- No lo creo... en ese tipo de trabajo tiene que aprovechar su apariencia hasta donde pueda... incluso algunos viendo sus fotos pasadas se preguntan porque no empezó antes... que ha perdido tiempo...

\- Es cierto... Asuka siempre destacó en lo físico pero tenía otros atributos que eran más importantes para NERV... pero no creo que eso sea lo más importante para ella... el poder sobrellevar un ritmo tan fuerte y no tener tiempo para ustedes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De su hijo perdido... me imagino que para ella el tener esta vida le permite mantenerse ocupada y no pensar tanto en su hijo.

\- Creo que tienes razón...

\- No critico el que haya entrado al modelaje pero el hecho de que lo haga para escapar de la realidad no me parece bien.

\- No te apresures en tus juicios... ella es muy equilibrada y no escatima esfuerzo en encontrar a Kay y yo la ayudo.

\- Escucha, Burgun... entiendo a Asuka... el que una madre pierda a su hijo debe ser muy duro y el tratar de recuperarlo si hay una esperanza se puede convertir en obsesión...

\- No te entiendo... ¿acaso no harías lo mismo en su lugar?

\- Haría mucho... pero lo que no quiero es que Asuka pierda el buen sentido de las cosas... a veces la desesperación puede llevarnos por caminos equivocados.

\- Sigo sin entenderte... a todo esto, Rei... ¿por qué estas aquí? No creo que sea una visita social.

\- Hay muchas razones, Burgun... una de ellas es que todo esté bien...

\- Eres una Celestial, Rei... como lo fue Mana... y ella no vino aquí de casualidad. Fue decisiva en el Ragnarok... ¿qué papel tomarás tú, Rei?

\- Me gustaría tener la respuesta... tú como Dios Guerrero deberías comprenderlo.

\- Lo que comprendo es que Asuka es Freya... y mi misión ahora es protegerla.

\- Pero su relación no es la de un simple guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Te molesta?... Supongo que eres amiga de Lisandro.

\- No me molesta, Burgun... lo lamento, sí... fui testigo de cómo empezaron él y Asuka pero no he venido a abogar por él ni mucho menos... eso es decisión de ambos.

\- Aún no me dices a que has venido.

\- Como te dije... algún motivo especial... no lo sé... solo sé que debo estar aquí por un tiempo.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

\- No lo creo... solo vine a cumplir con Asuka.

Burgun seguía mirando con desconfianza a Rei... algo le decía que su visita iba a afectar su relación con Asuka y él había trabajado mucho por llegar a ella... casi hasta agradecía el que Kay haya desaparecido y el que Nidi escribiera esa carta cuando Asuka aún pensaba en reconciliarse con Lisandro... ahora estaba Rei Ayanami que de alguna manera representaba no solo el pasado de Asuka sino también un incierto futuro... la conversación se desvió hasta que Burgun se disculpó para atender otros asuntos mientras Rei jugaba con Gretchen... entró a su estudio y justo revisando el correo encontró algo que llamó su atención... era un sobre que provenía de Noruega y el remitente era nada más ni nada menos que Bud... su antiguo maestro y antiguo sombra de Dios Guerrero.

Burgun no pudo evitar pensar que eran demasiadas casualidades en un día... se preguntó si algo estaba por venir... algo que ciertamente afectaría su futuro y el de Asuka...

En las regiones nórdicas... Bud, la sombra del Zid contempla el horizonte desde la puerta de su casa... pese a los años, su apostura y vigor físico no habían menguado en lo absoluto a diferencia de Freya quien sale al exterior y se abraza a su ahora esposo... casados según los antiguos ritos de Asgard, eran sin saberlo gobernantes de aquellos parajes de acuerdo a su línea sucesoria y a la renuncia de Hilda... Freya y Bud ya estaban sobre los cincuenta y la vida había transcurrido tranquila para ambos.

\- Te noto más preocupado estos días Bud -le dice Freya-. ¿En qué piensas?

\- Pienso que si hubiese sabido que sería tan feliz estando contigo, te habría buscado antes.

\- Mentiroso... pero no me habrías conquistado tan rápido... Oh, Bud... cuando a veces pienso en todo el tiempo que perdimos y en lo que ahora vivimos, me hace pensar que esto no durará.

\- Dices bien, Freya... tú bien sabes que nos condujo a esto... con eso no estoy diciendo que me quedé contigo por un propósito...

\- No sigas, Bud... yo sé lo que quieres decir... lo que no entiendo es que...

\- Escucha, Freya, y escúchame bien... los tiempos se cumplen tarde o temprano y el destino que me espera se acerca pero... voy a reírme de él como me lo propuse hace once años pero es un destino en el que tú ya no formarás parte... y es por eso que le he escrito a Burgun.

\- ¿A él? Sabes que él te odia...

\- Quizás los años lo hayan hecho olvidar... pero cuando reciba mi mensaje tendrá que pensar mucho y se dará cuenta de lo que me llevó a abandonar a Hilda... además es la única persona en quien puedo confiar... es valiente y poderoso... él podrá protegerlos.

\- ¿Y por qué no poner esto en manos de los Caballeros Dorados?

\- Ellos no existen por el momento... porque tienen una misión mucho más importante.

\- ¿Más importante? ¿Que tu familia?

\- Ustedes son lo más importante para mí... es por ello que hago todo esto.

Bud se da vuelta porque una presencia llama su atención... lentamente dos siluetas se hacen visibles a sus ojos... se sorprende al reconocer a Thor, antiguo Dios Guerrero, y al lado de el a Hilda de Polaris.

En Argentina... Yoga salía de su casa acompañado de Fler y de pronto hace su aparición Aioros quien saluda afectuosamente a la pareja y luego los tres entran... Fler se retira a preparar algo mientras Yoga y Aioros hablaban.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás porque te pedí venir, Yoga.

\- Más me sorprende que me hicieras hincapié en que usara la teletransportación.

\- Es que esa habilidad nuestra nos pone a salvo de cualquier intento de espionaje.

\- ¿Espionaje?

\- Creo Aioros que sabes que es Unicron...

\- La corporación que produce los armanoides y cuyo jefe Joseph Ausburg curiosamente administra el Santuario... desde la muerte de Gigas, eligieron a Eudoria como Patriarca pero quien gobierna realmente el santuario es Ausburg... obviamente, el Santuario solo es sucursal de Unicron.

\- Si... recuerda, Aioros, el dolor inmenso que sentimos cuando tuvimos que dejarlo en manos de esos sujetos y recuerdo que tú aún pensabas el enfrentarlos.

\- Sigo pensando que fue un error... prácticamente han pervertido el Santuario...

\- Escucha, Aioros... debo decirte algo y quiero que me prometas que a partir de ahora me vuelvas a reconocer como el Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Después de todos estos años me vienes a decir que quieres volver a ser el Patriarca?

\- Por favor, Aioros... sé que esto te debe de sorprender pero quiero que de mis labios escuches la verdad y después de que te la diga... tú... como Caballero Dorado de Escorpio asumas nuevamente tu papel como tal... y quiero que acudas a Libia donde te espera Jabu con alguien más.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Yoga? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que mi padre se haya ido? ¿Ha vuelto a ser el Caballero de Leo?

\- Algo así, Aioros... lo primero que te diré es que el abandonar el Santuario fue por órdenes de la propia Atena.

\- Eso ya nos lo dijiste antes.

\- Si... pero lo que no te dije es el porqué Atena dio esas órdenes... y te aseguro que el haber obedecido nos ha salvado la vida... y tal vez al mundo entero.

En Perú... Lisandro había vuelto de las alturas y se encontró con Mario quien lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa... Mario le entregó la carta y tras una corta charla se retiró... Lisandro entra a la casa y abre el sobre... se sorprendió mucho al saber que Nidi se había ido y se sentó en la puerta fuera de su casa donde no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas... no había leído los pensamientos de Nidi ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a bloquearse asimismo como un modo de respeto a Asuka a quien le molestaba de sobremanera que Lisandro leyera sus pensamientos con facilidad... jamás lo había intentado con Nidi, tan solo para darse cuenta que su amor por él era sincero pero al que él no podía corresponder... sentía de todos modos que había sido injusto con ella pero la verdad es que no tenía a quien recurrir cuando abandonó Alemania y quería estar lejos de todos aquellos que le recordaran su vida pasada o pudieran darse cuenta de la verdad antes de tiempo... se sorprendió también el que Nidi le escribiera a Asuka contándole sobre ellos... ¿Podría culparla realmente? Después de todo, su relación trascendió más de lo que esperaba Lisandro y eso empujó a Nidi a tratar de romper los pocos lazos entre él y Asuka.

¿Pero por qué Nidi se fue tan repentinamente? Era evidente que fue el resultado de lo que él le contó... ¿habría sucumbido al miedo por lo que vendría? No... Él podía trascender las meras palabras escritas en un papel e ir más allá... si Nidi había partido, fue por un propósito... ¿pero qué podía hacer ella siendo una persona común y corriente? ¿Qué esperaba lograr? Lisandro en cierto modo sintió alivio el que ella se haya ido... así estaría a salvo... su único problema era como arreglárselas solo... después de todo, alguien debería ganar dinero para comer... tendría que acudir a Mario o aceptar lo que le ofreció Asuka... o regresar al Japón con su madre pero eso significaría contarle la verdad.

Lisandro interrumpe sus pensamientos... alguien se acercaba y no podía reconocer quien era pero poco a poco empezó a sentir algo familiar en la presencia

\- Hola, Lisandro -suena una voz femenina para luego pasar a escuchar esa misma voz en su mente: "Eres muy apuesto... ¿lo sabías?"

Lisandro se sonríe al reconocerla.

\- Si... -Lisandro se permitió responder telepáticamente el cumplido con un "Ya me lo habían dicho", antes de dirigirse a ella-. Bra Briefs... hija de Vegeta y princesa de los saiyajin... bienvenida.

Fin del Capítulo 3


	4. Lo que se abre paso

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Lo que se abre paso**

Del cuadernillo de anotaciones de Joseph Ausburg

«Desde la muerte de Gigas, las cosas han ido cambiado gradualmente en el Santuario. En cierto modo, el viejo Gigas representaba aún la unión con la antigua era del Santuario y Eudoria evidentemente ya no representa nada. Él sabe que depende de nosotros y trata de demostrar a cada momento su fidelidad y ha aceptado la idea de nombrar un consejo que en la práctica es el que da las órdenes. Lo integramos Andronikos, Spilman, Kowalsky y yo. Yosarian solo es un vocero y encargado de ejecutar nuestras directivas. Esto no ha sido del agrado de Espartano. Los demás le temían por sus poderes pero él sabe que yo no le temo, además esta viejo y Eudoria nos apoya. Ha habido descontento pero era de esperar y ya está siendo neutralizado. De todos modos es necesario mantener a Espartano vigilado.

»Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los antiguos Caballeros Dorados. Jamás pudimos encontrar las Armaduras Doradas, lo que me preocupa ya que creo que es necesario que estén aquí. Los he hecho espiar durante dos años y anualmente pido informes de sus actividades pero siguen sus vidas normales. Tan solo el antiguo Caballero de Sagitario que se separó de su bonita esposa. Asuka Langley. ¿Por qué su nombre resuena en mis oídos? ¿Por qué tengo esa impresión que hay algo que esperar de Lisandro de Sagitario?

»Los avances siguen según lo planificado. El gobierno griego con Andrinakos a la cabeza y tras su éxito con Turquía, esperan iniciar una aventura militar contra Serbia o contra Italia. Ahora se les ha dado por pensar que Sicilia les pertenece desde sus orígenes. Que la civilización empezó con los griegos. Causan gracia lo pequeños que son. Creen poseer el poder cuando ni siquiera saben lo que eso significa. Andrinakos es fácilmente manipulable. Nos hemos deshecho de sus hombres leales, matándolos o enviándolos al exilio tan solo alimentando sus sospechas y avivando sus temores. Casi todos los hombres que lo rodean le son leales a Andronikos y él nos apoya siempre y cuando se sienta amo y señor de las fuerzas armanoides y cuando quiera acabará con Andrinakos y tomará el mando. Solo me preocupa Konstantino Teodopolus. Ese joven coronel parece ser leal a la causa griega pero no es manipulable y actúa solo bajo las órdenes directas de Andrinakos. Será mejor pensar en algo para hacerlo a un lado aunque será más difícil ya que Andrinakos confía en él.

»Yo debo continuar. Han pasado once años y hasta ahora no logro nada. He hecho uso de los antiguos escritos pero nada parece funcionar y dudo que me haya equivocado. ¿Será todo esto una fantasía? ¿Una obsesión? Mis seguidores se reúnen y murmuran contra mí. Han esperado mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no hay resultados. Piensan que usé su poder y dinero para mis propios fines. ¿No es así? Tal vez, pero me destruirían si no les cumplo, aún pueden hacerlo. Hay cosas que no logro descifrar. El antiguo manuscrito que encontré escrito por ese árabe loco estaba incompleto y me lancé hace veinte años en la búsqueda de las páginas perdidas y tal parece que ya los tengo todos. ¿Faltará alguno? Aún sigo buscando y no quiero desalentarme. He luchado tanto por estar aquí.

» ¡Al fin lo he encontrado! ¡Y estaba tan cerca todo este tiempo! ¡No entiendo como los rastreadores no encontraron nada! ¡Debajo del trono del gran Patriarca! ¡Allí había una manija ya corroída por el tiempo pero aún funcionaba! Parecía que no abría nada pero dejé a Eudoria para que la mantenga en posición de abrir e inspeccioné los recintos junto con Yosarian y Espartano. Al fin lo encontré. En donde estaba la Casa de Virgo se abrió un pasaje al interior del subsuelo. Solo hemos descendido unos cuantos metros y nos hemos dado con una serie de galerías subterráneas que parecen llevar a cada una de las antiguas Doce Casas y hacia el Gran Salón. Estos días organizaré un grupo de leales servidores para revisar las galerías. Allí es donde debe estar lo que busco.

»Me preocupa Espartano. Ha venido aquí a advertirme e incluso a amenazarme. Quiere que sellemos las entradas que hemos descubierto. Se le ve asustado lo que me sorprende siendo él aún poderoso. Dice presentir algo y que tiene que ver con las galerías pero no sabe qué es. Pobre tonto. A las puertas de la inmortalidad y espera contagiarme de sus temores. Será mejor deshacerme de él.»

En uno de los ambientes de las nuevas construcciones del Santuario de Atenas, se descorre la cortina y Joseph Ausburg, consejero presidencial del gobierno griego y del Patriarca del Santuario, se asoma por el balcón y contempla el Santuario, que desde su ubicación podía verse en toda su magnitud. Las modernas construcciones contrastaban con las ruinas que aún existían pese a los años. Recuerdos de la otrora era del Santuario. Ausburg contempla el aeropuerto, las bases de entrenamiento, los hangares, el movimiento de las tropas. Las fuerzas de élite de Grecia se entrenaban ahí bajo la supervisión de los antiguos Caballeros de Atena. A un extremo de toda el área, se encontraba el Salón del Patriarca el cual contrastaba con el antiguo Gran Salón cuya entrada estaba vedada a todos, excepto al Patriarca y al consejo ... aún se podían ver las ruinas de las Doce Casas sobre cuyos cimientos se habían empezado a construir. Extrañamente, no se avanzó más allá de la Casa de Cáncer debido a que las obras parecían hacerse más lento en aquellos lugares, además que su reconstrucción no era prioridad para las nuevas autoridades y Ausburg por lo general mandaba un equipo de arqueólogos a revisar exhaustivamente cada Casa antes de refaccionarla.

Ausburg observa el Gran Salón... una vez hogar de Saori Kido y anteriormente de Arles y de Shion... ¿qué misterio se escondía en aquellas galerías que parecía haber sido obra de titanes? ¿Por qué la Casa de Atena estaba sobre eso? ¿Por qué parecía comunicarse con cada una de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco? Era algo que debía averiguar y cuando encontrará la respuesta hallaría lo que buscaba... desde que conquistó el Santuario muy pocas veces lo había abandonado solo para acudir a la corporación o a Esparta. Su vida había sido su trabajo y Ausburg piensa que tenía motivos para estar orgulloso... había logrado lo que ni Abel, Eris, Poseidón, Ares, Luzbel ni Hades habían conseguido... y solo siguiendo el ejemplo de la corporación Kido... el poder del mundo estaba en ellos, en las corporaciones.

Sí... Ausburg estaba perfectamente enterado de las batallas de los dioses, de las llamadas guerras santas y sabía que ahora había un único triunfador... él.

\- ¿Ausburg? -sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Yosatian lo que lo hace sentir irritado... hasta ahora no entendía porque no se había deshecho de ese gordo borracho... tal vez porque era inofensivo y servicial y se conformaba con sentarse de vez en cuando en la silla del Patriarca.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Es que acaso no puedo comenzar mi mañana sin tener que verte?

\- Perdona, Ausburg... regresaré después.

\- ¡Pasa y habla de una vez! Ya que me interrumpiste, termínala... ¿qué pasa?

\- Eudoria acaba de avisarme que... Espartano ha desaparecido...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ordené que lo vigilaran?

\- Es que... ya sabes que las habilidades de Espartano...

\- Un momento... ¿acaso no le ordené a Eudoria que colocara guardias psíquicos o usara el campo electromagnético para neutralizarlo? ¿Dónde están Fabel y Urso?

\- Ellos no estaban y...

\- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Todos son una sarta de incompetentes! ¡Comunícame con Spillman y rápido! ¡Y este día no quiero verte borracho o te haré arrojar por el barranco!

Ausburg se alista... aunque trataría de ubicar a Espartano, su huida no lo alarmaba tanto ya que ya estaba cerca... demasiado cerca.

En Japón... Sheena se encontraba en el jardín de su casa regando las plantas, aunque su mente estaba ocupada en Ikki... hacía ya un buen tiempo que se había ido y solo recibía comunicaciones espontáneas... Ikki no era muy claro y el por qué estaba en Mexico tan solo que era por una petición de Yoga. "Me pregunto qué asuntos tiene Yoga allí.", pensó ella aunque sabía que Ikki trataba un poco de olvidar el resentimiento que tenía contra Asuka por la separación... ya una vez se habían encontrado en casa y no fue muy agradable... Sheena se lamentaba no haber apoyado a Ikki pero ella no quería que sea Asuka la resentida y apartara a Gretchen de ellos... en ese momento una presencia despierta los sentidos de Sheena ya que le era familiar.

\- ¿Espartano? ¿Eres tú?

Una figura se escurre por entre los arbustos y luego se deja ver por Sheena.

\- Hola, Sheena...

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara en mi casa?

\- Por favor, Sheena... necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¡Nada tenemos de que hablar! Lárgate antes de que...

\- Por favor, Sheena... solo quiero que me escuches... recuerda que una vez salvé tu vida.

Sheena recuerda el incidente hace casi cuarenta años atrás cuando en aquella isla luchó contra Seiya y Espartano la rescató después de la derrota de ella y Argol... un episodio que ya quería olvidar.

\- Está bien... di lo que tengas que decir y luego márchate.

\- Es importante, Sheena... que sea dentro.

Sheena lo piensa unos momentos y luego se encamina hacia la casa.

\- Sígueme... pero no esperes que te brinde hospitalidad...

Ambos entran al interior para conversar.

En México... Ikki observaba a un joven que corría sin detenerse bajo un ardiente sol en Nueva California... le había costado comunicarse con el joven mexicano ya que él no hablaba castellano al comienzo pero poco a poco aprendió lo suficiente... un enorme sujeto estaba al lado de él... era Geki, antiguo Caballero del Oso.

\- Creo que lo has hecho bien Geki en todos estos años -le dice Ikki-. El chico tiene mucha resistencia y capacidad... además tiene todos los sentidos despiertos.

\- Eso más gracias a ti que a mí -le contesta Geki-. Yo solo fortalecí su cuerpo y le enseñé a combatir... no sirvo para más.

\- No digas eso... tienes el nivel de un Caballero de Plata.

\- Si fuera como tú, Ikki, sería un Caballero Dorado... ahora estoy viejo y cansado... solo accedí entrenar al chico en memoria de Ichi que era a quien correspondía el entrenarlo.

\- Lo has hecho bien, Geki... no te menosprecies... terminaré su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo logre? Ikki... él sigue siendo algo indisciplinado, además que aún sigue siendo muy joven... las malas costumbres de su vida pasada no se le quitan y si no fuera yo quien soy, me habría burlado como ha hecho con todos aquellos que han querido inculcarle algo... no creo que tú seas la excepción y eso retrasa su aprendizaje.

\- No se diferencia mucho de lo que fui antes... y recuerda que Mu era un ladronzuelo de Katmandu antes de que lo rescatara el maestro Shion... esto no puede ser muy diferente y el chico tiene potencial.

El muchacho que no debía pasar de los veinte años, se acerca a los dos con gesto duro.

\- ¿Están hablando de mí? -les dice hoscamente-. ¿Qué nueva tortura me tienen preparada? ¿No les basta con lo que he hecho hasta ahora?

\- Nunca es suficiente -le contesta Ikki-. Siempre habrá nuevos retos y nuevos horizontes.

\- ¡Qué poético eres, Ikki! -le contesta burlonamente-. ¡Veamos si la poesía te sirve con esto!

El muchacho ataca repentinamente a Ikki y le aplica varios golpes pero Ikki esquiva todos con simples movimientos y luego lo golpea con el dedo lanzándolo lejos y sin aire... el muchacho se incorpora lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo hiciste eso? -le pregunta el muchacho levantándose lentamente.

\- Fácil... y eso es lo que ahora tienes que aprender... prepárate, Francisco... porque a partir de ahora una nueva etapa para ti comienza.

En Perú... Lisandro se encontraba sentado sobre el césped y frente a él estaba Bra, la hija de Vegeta quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, mientras le contaba todo lo acontecido desde la última batalla contra L`Ryeght... el como ella apareció en el cuerpo de Serena y como habían luchado contra ella hasta la aparición de Azatot y su derrota final.

\- Sorprendente, querida Bra -le dice Lisandro-. No esperaba que esa Primordial escapara en el cuerpo de Serena y mucho menos que formará a Azatot... estuvieron cerca ya que puedo leer en tu mente a lo que se enfrentaron.

\- ¿Lees mi mente? Espero que no todo...

\- No te preocupes... respeto la intimidad y esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza me bloquea también.

\- ¿Adjahnti? Es muy útil, ¿no?

\- Un objeto mágico... ¿Así que ahora haces magia? ¿Fue así como engañaste a Pan? ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Bien... preferí que no se enterara de nada... no quería que se sintiera mal todavía por Ranma.

\- Ranma... curioso joven... ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo está Rei?

\- Rei está aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?

\- ¿No lo sabías?

\- No... ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Por qué vino?... ¿Por qué no me buscó?

\- Tal vez ella tiene alguna misión...

\- ¿Y la tuya, Bra?

\- No la sé tampoco, Lisandro... yo vine aquí buscando a Rei... escucha... después de derrotar a Azatot, Kaiosama nos dijo que cada mundo es acechado por uno... es posible que otro ataque comience aquí...

Lisandro se sonríe.

\- ¿Qué te da risa? - le pregunta algo enojada Bra

\- No te enfades... viniste de tan lejos para decirme algo que ya sabía...

\- ¿Lo sabías? Y... ¿qué esperan? ¿Por qué no están haciendo nada? ¿Por qué todo esta tan tranquilo?

\- ¡Ja! No te asustes, Bra... lo que pasa es que no estamos seguros cuando será, ni cómo, ni en donde... solo sé que algo puede venir y digamos que las señales se están cumpliendo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Toma... lee esta parte.

Bra recibe un cuaderno y lee lo que dice.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? "Lo que yace despertará... la imagen de horrible faz que emerge del interior. ¿De cada uno o de dónde? Se yergue sobre las desgracias humanas... mi cosmo se va y con el último vestigio de él se desvanece toda resistencia... los seis días pasan rápido pero esto será eterno cuando la gran serpiente de Antares emerja coronando el sol y reverenciando al sol treinta veces después de que la sombra de la muerte se abata sobre el Santuario y se desvanezca con la luz del guerrero mítico"... no entiendo...

\- Obviamente, querida Bra... no lo escribieron para ti... sino para mí... Atena sabía que solo yo podría interpretarlo.

\- ¿Y qué interpretas?

\- Solo te diré de esto, Bra... cuando estuve en el mundo de Asuka, gracias a una amiga suya llamada Misato, accedí… y me imagino que Shiru también… a lo que ellos llamaban las profecías del Mar Muerto... eran escritos que encontraron en un lugar llamado así, el caso es que ahí decía "La sombra de Tanatos ha sido desvanecida por la luz del guerrero mítico... el engendro del mal completará su obra en la tierra... la trifuerza debe de brillar una vez más... en ellos está la mano del poder máximo... bajo la protección de la Armadura de Oro."

\- Sigo sin entender...

\- Disculpa que te lo pregunte así... pero dime... ¿contra quién luchó tu padre en su batalla final?

\- Uhmmm... ¿Tanatos?... Un momento... ¿el guerrero mítico es mi papá?

\- Así es... no hace falta ser adivinos para darnos cuenta del momento de inicio... la derrota de Tanatos a manos de tu papá... el engendro del mal era Broly y la trifuerza fuimos Pan, Rei y yo... pero eso no importa sino lo que puso Atena...

\- Bien... eso sitúa el inicio en el momento en que mi papá vence a Tanatos... ¿qué más?

\- Eso es un hito también ya que en ese momento, Atena desaparece venciendo a Némesis... escucha ahora... sabemos que el cosmo de Atena se mantuvo aquí protegiéndonos... su poder lo sintieron todos cuando lucharon contra Einar y formaron la Exclamación de Atena... lo sentí yo en algún momento...

\- Y yo...

\- ¿Tú?

\- En la batalla contra Azatot... no conocí a Saori pero supe que era ella... me ayudó a usar los brazaletes.

\- Bueno... digamos que la presencia de Atena estuvo aquí... ¿pero realmente nos estaba protegiendo? Creo que no necesariamente... el poder de su cosmo estaba presente por alguna razón... era la de detener algo... ahora veamos lo siguiente... los seis segundos... a Asuka le gustaba la lectura científica y tenía algunos libros con los que le enseñaba a Kay... recuerdo uno acerca de la historia de la tierra... allí habían hecho un interesante ensayo acerca del tiempo que tiene el planeta y todo lo trasladó proporcionalmente a un calendario de un año... para ponerte un ejemplo... la era de los dinosaurios duró un mes en ese calendario... ¿Adivina cuánto tiempo tiene el hombre?

\- ¿Seis días?

\- Exacto... ahora viene lo de "la gran serpiente de Antares"... es nuestra cosmología, Antares pertenece a la constelación de Escorpión así que allí no hay ninguna serpiente... pero... esa forma de ver los cielos no es la única que existe.

\- Explícate...

\- Mira... recapitulemos... Saori sabía que yo interpretaría lo de la luz del guerrero mítico porque yo estuve en el mundo de Asuka y pude ver esos escritos... ahora Saori de alguna manera supo o presupuso que yo vendría a vivir aquí... en estas regiones Bra, Antares forma la constelación del Amaru la cual tiene forma de serpiente y sale coronando el sol cada solsticio de diciembre... pero en los solsticios de junio sale un poco antes y se oculta cuando el sol comienza a salir en los solsticios de junio... ambos son cada año y si divides treinta entre dos sale quince... quince años, Bra.

Bra se pone de pie.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso si no puedes ver?

\- Un amigo llamado Mario me lo contó... se dedica a la agroastronomía y lo acompañé algunas veces en sus observaciones... es tal como te digo.

\- Y... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez?

\- Quince años, Bra...

\- Quiere decir entonces que...

\- Que el cosmo de Atena se mantuvo en la Tierra, en este mundo deteniendo algo y ahora se ha ido... y lo que detenía aparecerá.

Bra piensa usando a Adjahnti... asimila todo lo que le ha dicho Lisandro pero comienza a combinarlo con su poder... con el poder de la diadema para poder llegar a una respuesta...

... de pronto se da cuenta que Lisandro tiene razón...

... y siente miedo...

Lisandro sigue allí sentado con su mirada impasible... ¿Sabe realmente lo que va a suceder o sus habilidades solo lo llevaron hasta encontrar esa respuesta? Algo le decía que Lisandro no le había dicho todo... ¿Es lo que le falta decir una de las razones por la que Rei vino aquí?

\- Debo irme, Lisandro...

\- Te vas... ¿Tan pronto? ¿Adonde?

\- Voy... a buscar a Rei... debo hablar con ella.

\- ¿Regresarás?

\- Si... te lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué sabes de esto, Bra? ¿Qué más sabes que me puedas decir?

Bra mira por última vez a Lisandro.

\- ¿Realmente es necesario que te lo diga?

Lisandro se sonríe.

\- No... Adiós, Bra.

Bra levanta vuelo y sigue sin rumbo tratando de sentir el ki de Rei... "No, Lisandro... no dejaré que eso pase... ahora ya sé la verdad... lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que el enemigo se manifieste y antes de eso estaré preparada y esperándolo", se dice a sí misma.

En el norte, en Asgard Meridional, Bud y Freya reciben a Hilda y a Thor... todos se saludan silenciosamente y Bud invita a pasar a ambos... los dos se sientan en las sillas que les ofrece Freya.

\- Espero que la modestia de mi casa no te ofenda, Hilda -le dice Freya mientras calentaba agua.

\- No digas eso, Freya... claro que no... Más bien déjame felicitarte... tu casa es linda.

\- Gracias, Hilda -interrumpe Bud-. Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no?

\- Sí, Bud... desde aquella vez que te pedí que trajeras a Freya, no te he vuelto a ver... no hemos tenido ninguna comunicación... nada...

\- Lo siento, Hilda... hubiese sido difícil para mí hacerlo, por eso envíe a Burgun... ¿Cómo está él?

\- Supongo que ya sabes que actualmente es pareja de Asuka Langley... vive en Alemania.

\- Lo sé... al final se salió con la suya aunque no haya convencido aún a Asuka de que venga aquí y asuma su papel de diosa.

\- Supongo también que por el momento se conforma con estar con ella... después de todo estoy segura que sus intereses van mucho más allá que reconstruir Asgard con la ayuda de Asuka... solo lo siento por Lisandro.

\- Y yo supongo que no has venido hasta aquí para saludarme, Hilda.

\- No, Bud... vine a pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No será que me pedirás que te devuelva la Armadura de la Sombra de Zeta?

\- No, Bud... vine a que me lleves a ver a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi tío Dolbar...

En Alemania... Burgun miraba la carta que le había escrito su antiguo maestro Bud... de haber obedecido a sus impulsos, habría quemado la carta sin leerla, pero después de tantos años tuvo curiosidad... Burgun pasó la noche casi en vela. "Burgun... sé que es difícil de explicar pero necesito que me ayudes y solo tú puedes hacerlo. Sé que han pasado muchos años y tú debes de seguir molesto por lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, pero quedó pendiente una explicación sobre los motivos reales de el por qué me aparté de Hilda y de ustedes... estas notas que te mandó te lo irán explicando y espero que tomes la decisión de ayudarme porque solo en ti puedo confiar."

Burgun había leído las anotaciones pero aún le costaba comprender todo lo que allí decía... ¿Es que Bud esta trastornado desde que vio a Dolbar? ¿Realmente lo vio? ¿Es que el antiguo Patriarca de Asgard está realmente vivo?... Sus reflexiones son interrumpidas cuando siente pasos acercarse a su cuarto y rápidamente esconde los papeles... la puerta se abre y hace su ingreso Asuka.

\- ¿Despierto, Burgun? -le dice con una sonrisa-. ¿Me esperabas?

\- Si... ¿qué tal te fue?

\- Bien... tan solo el trabajo fue muy exigente en Inglaterra... y mañana tengo ese desfile en Berlín... bah... hoy no estoy para nadie, Burgun... quiero dormir y estar con ustedes... a propósito... ¿Rei está aquí?

\- Si... está durmiendo con Gretchen... han hecho buenas migas las dos.

\- Bueno... la veré en el desayuno... ahora estoy cansada.

Asuka se mete a la cama y Burgun la abraza y comienza a acariciarla a lo que Asuka se sacude.

\- Ahora no, Burgun... realmente estoy cansada.

Burgun se desprende de ella y se levanta... sabía que era inútil insistir y eso aumentaría su frustración así que se fue a su estudio a terminar de leer lo que le escribió Bud.

En otra habitación, Rei se despertó al sentir que llegaba Asuka pero no se levantó y se volvió a Gretchen que dormía... Rei acarició sus cabellos y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella... sentía el profundo dolor que embargaba a la niña por la separación de sus padres y el poco tiempo que Asuka le dedicaba así como el que ella esté con Burgun... Rei se sienta y se apoya en la cabecera de la cama. Evidentemente la desaparición de Kay había cambiado la vida de todos... ¿Qué misterios se esconden tras eso? ¿Si Kay era quien esperaban por qué no estaba aquí? En ese momento él tendría 13 o 14 años... ¿No fue esa la edad del legendario Seiya cuando luchó contra los dioses? ¿Es que Kay no estaba reservado para ese momento o es que aparecerá de un momento a otro?

...sin querer, se dio cuenta que la respuesta solo la podía tener Lisandro a quien aún faltaba buscar... debía de hacerlo antes de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida.

Sin querer también pensó en Goten... ella estaba segura en amarlo, ¿pero realmente hacía bien en casarse con él? ¿Es que Goten pese a los poderes que tenía y el ser mitad saiya no podría afrontar los futuros retos? Goten no era Pan o la propia Bra... él no le veía sentido a las luchas... ¿Aceptará lo que tenga que decirle cuando regrese?

... si es que regresaba...

Fue cuando sintió unos golpes en su ventana lo que le llamó la atención ya que estaba en un segundo piso. "No... no puede ser... ese ki solo puede ser...", piensa ella. Rei abre las cortinas de la ventana y casi da un grito.

Tras la ventana, sonriente y agitando la mano estaba Bra...

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. Caminos que se separan y cruzan

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Caminos que se separan y cruzan**

Rei estaba con la boca abierta frente a su ventana ya que al otro lado del vidrio estaba Bra Briefs, la princesa de los saiyajin, su antigua rival y ahora amiga que pensaba había dejado cuidando su mundo... ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?

\- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar, Ayanami? -le dice con el ceño fruncido.

Rei abre la ventana y jala a Bra.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me arrugues la ropa, angelita! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te alegras de verme?

\- ¡Cállate y baja la voz! ¡Hay una niña durmiendo!

\- ¿Me callo o bajo la voz?

\- Olvídalo... habla en voz baja y dime... ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

\- Ah... usé esto para rastrearte -Bra se señala la diadema.

\- ¿Acaso no hablaste con Kaiosama?

\- Ni siquiera hablé con Dende... jeje... solo seguí tu ki... dejaste rastros que Adjahnti pudo percibir.

\- ¿Quieres decir que viniste aquí por tu voluntad? ¿Qué fue lo que hablamos acerca de viajar por las dimensiones, cabeza hueca?

\- ¡Oye! Si bien no hable con Kaiosama eso no significa que no haya llegado hasta aquí sin ayuda.

\- ¿Y de quién si se puede saber?

\- Sailor Plut...

\- ¿Plut? Pero... ¿se volvió loca? ¿Desde cuándo se presta para tus juegos?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no vine aquí para jugar sino para ayudarte!

\- Tu presencia aquí no me ayuda...

\- Vaya... gracias... entonces me largo.

\- Espera... lo siento... solo que eres un factor no considerado ni controlado...

\- ¡Ja! ¿Has vuelto a ser la autómata de NERV?

\- Déjate de bromas y escucha... no estoy segura de que vine a hacer aquí pero Kiwishin me pidió que venga y me ayudó.

\- ¿Kiwishin? ¿Y por qué no me lo pidió a mí? Soy muy poderosa... y si se trata de Primordiales, las armas que tengo acabarán con ellos en un santiamén.

\- Permítame que me ría... no tienes la fortaleza para manipular ese poder sin fusionarte con Pan... ¿No me digas que ella esta aquí también?

\- No... Pero la traeré si es necesario.

\- ¡Claro que no! El equilibrio aquí es muy delicado y tú lo vas a romper y se convertiría en un desastre si aparece Pan.

\- Gracias por el cumplido...

\- Entiende, Bra... eres una saiyajin... tus poderes de destrucción son muy grandes... es como si en lugar de operar con un bisturí usaras una motosierra.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame bien! Pongámonos serias y date cuenta de algo... ¿Crees que no sé lo que va a pasar? Estuve con Lisandro y...

En eso la puerta se abre y ambas se sorprenden al ver a Burgun...

Burgun les hace una seña de salir pero en eso Gretchen se despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -dice somnolienta-. Rei... ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

\- Eso mismo quería saber -dice Burgun con mala cara-. Salgan las dos... tenemos que hablar.

\- Oye... ¡No me gusta que des órdenes en mi cuarto! - protesta Gretchen

\- ¡Cállate, Gretchen! - le responde Burgun

\- ¡Cállate tú!

\- Por favor -interviene Rei-. Espéranos, Gretchen... regresaremos a charlar y te presentaré a Bra... es muy buena amiga mía.

\- ¿Escuché bien? -dice sarcásticamente Bra-. Y eso que me lavé las orejas.

\- Déjense de bromitas -gruñe Burgun-. Y vengan conmigo.

Las dos salen tras Burgun y Bra le murmura a Rei.

\- Guapo, ¿eh? Aunque parece algo gruñón.

\- Cállate, Bra... ya lo has arruinado todo.

Burgun cierra la puerta del estudio cuando entran ambas chicas y las encara.

\- Rei... ¿quién diablos es ella?

\- Hola... ¡Yo soy Bra! -le dice coquetamente.

\- No te lo pregunte a ti... respóndeme Rei.

\- Grosero -dice Bra cruzando los brazos.

\- Ya escuchaste Burgun... su nombre es Bra.

\- ¿Y dime? ¿Cómo entró? ¿Volando o por algún arte de birlibirloque?

\- Si me dejas hablar te lo explicaré...

\- ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad cuando termine con Rei! -contesta Burgun-. Escucha, Rei... se te ha dado la bienvenida a esta casa porque eres amiga de Asuka... pero, ¿sabes qué? No me agradas... y no es nada personal... nuestra vida está definida y va por buen rumbo y no quiero que nada de eso lo altere y estoy seguro que la presencia de ustedes viene a cambiar eso.

\- ¿Asuka? -dice Bra-. ¿Esta es la casa de Asuka?

\- ¿No lo sabías? - le pregunta Rei.

\- ¿Cómo saberlo? Solo seguí tu ki... eso quiere decir que tú eres Burgun... Dios Guerrero de Asgard... Lisandro me lo contó todo.

\- ¿Lisandro? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lisandro en todo esto? ¿Él las mandó?

\- No, Burgun -interviene Rei-. Lo que pasa es que...

\- Ahora lo entiendo... ustedes son demasiado amigas de Lisandro y no ven mi relación con Asuka con buenos ojos y tratan de ayudar a Lisandro para que regrese aquí, ¿no?

\- ¡Por favor, Burgun! ¡No te ciegues! ¿Acaso crees que viajaría de un mundo a otro para intervenir en problemas sentimentales? ¡Mi venida aquí tiene buenas razones y creo que tiene que ver más que nada con Asuka!

En eso se abre la puerta y se sorprenden al ver entrar a Asuka.

En África... Aioros caminaba por el desierto hasta divisar un oasis al cual se acerca y ve a dos personas sentadas frente a una pequeña lagunilla... ambos se ponen de pie al hacer su ingreso Aioros.

\- Hola, Jabu... hacía años que no te veía.

\- Hola, Aioros... te tomaste tu tiempo.

\- ¡Ja!... lo que pasa es que no sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlos tuve que caminar un poco

En eso su mirada se dirige al muchacho al lado de Jabu... era alto y fornido, de tez oscura propia de las tribus nómades y tenía un turbante tirado hacia atrás.

\- Hola -le dice Aioros afablemente-. Supongo que tú eres Ahmed.

\- Hola -le contesta el muchacho-. Supongo que usted es la persona de quien me hablaba mi maestro Jabu.

\- Así es, Ahmed- responde antes Jabu.

\- Creí que sería algo mayor -dijo Ahmed.

\- Ya te dije que la edad no cuenta -responde también Jabu-. Ambos aprenderemos de él... Ahmed, a partir de ahora tu maestro será Aioros... Caballero Dorado de Escorpio

En el interior de las selvas sudafricanas... un hombre de raza negra corría a gran velocidad superando a las manadas de antílopes que corrían a su lado... los leones tampoco podían alcanzarlo y se daba el lujo de palmearlos y esquivar sus garras... daba también grandes saltos emulando a las gacelas y superándolas y se combinaba en medio del caos de la estampida de los animales... luego de un rato se detuvo y contempló el panorama feliz y en eso escucha que lo llaman. Se acerca hacia un hombre blanco quien estaba sentado al pie de un árbol... el muchacho se inclina ante él.

\- Maestro Albion... ¿qué le ha parecido?

\- Estás bien, Omba... veo que la sangre zulú que llevas es buena... ya no tengo nada que enseñarte.

\- Pero... ¿eso quiere decir que estoy listo?

\- ¿Listo? ¡Jaja! ¡Por supuesto que no! Apenas estas empezando a dar tus primeros pasos... controla tus instintos guerreros... tu etapa conmigo ha terminado y comenzará otra.

\- ¿Cuándo, maestro?

\- Muy pronto... sabrás cuando llegue y espero que respondas tan bien como lo has hecho conmigo porque será algo muy diferente.

Albion... Caballero de Plata se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse.

\- ¿Maestro Albion?

\- ¿Sí, Omba?

\- ¿Qué hará usted?

\- Yo... deberé prepararme también... adiós, Omba.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- ¿Dime?

\- Gracias...

Albion le sonríe y Omba se acerca y ambos se funden en un abrazo.

En Alemania... Asuka se asomaba con cara de pocos amigos al estudio donde Rei, Bra y Burgun hablaban.

\- ¿Burgun? ¿Rei? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué razón es la que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Vuelve a la cama, Asuka -le contesta Burgun-. Yo me haré cargo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para resolver mis asuntos?! ¡Rei! ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué estas aquí realmente? ¿Y quién es la pelos de paja?

\- ¡Oye, vaca vieja! -le contesta Bra furiosa-. Ya me estoy cansando de que se expresen de mí con adjetivos... para que lo sepan todos yo soy Bra... ¡hija de Vegeta y princesa de los saiyajin!

Asuka y Burgun se quedan mirando a Bra con expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Saiyajin?... Rei... ¡cómo te atreviste a traerme una bestia saiyajin a mi casa! -brama Asuka.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Bestia? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a calificarme así, bruja de pelo rojo?! ¡No éramos tan bestias cuando Son Goku y mi papá acabaron con Ares y luego mi papá se sacrificara por ustedes destruyendo a Tanatos! ¿Es por este mundo de porquería que mi papá perdió la vida?

\- Cálmate, Bra... no estas ayudando...

\- ¡Yo vine ayudarte a ti y no a este par de idiotas!

\- Será mejor que te calmes -le dice Burgun-. ¡Y no le hables a Asuka así!

\- ¿Y qué va a pasarme si no? ¡Si me pongo a su nivel prejuicioso diría que ustedes no son nada! ¡Especialmente tú, Dios Guerrero! Puedo acabar contigo con una mano atada a la cintura y con los ojos vendados.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no salimos afuera entonces?

\- ¡Basta! ¿Creen acaso que pueden convertir mi casa en campo de batalla?

\- Por favor... no lleguemos a esto... déjame explicarte, Asuka... yo...

\- ¡Nada! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! El que hayas traído a esta bestia guerrera ya me dice mucho de cuál es el motivo de tu venida... una nueva batalla, ¿verdad? Pues bien... ¿Qué esperas?... márchate al frente pero no esperes que te acompañe.

\- Espera, Asuka... yo no...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada de batallas, ni de dioses, demonios o Primordiales! ¡Sigan ustedes con eso que les gusta y a mí déjenme en paz! ¡El haber sido parte de esto solo desgració mi vida y eso deberías entenderlo, Rei! ¡Y díganle a Lisandro que si tiene algo que decirme se lo diga a mis abogados y no me mande recuerdos del pasado! ¡Porque eso eres tú, Rei! ¡Un pasado que quiero olvidar!

Rei se queda mirándola.

\- No eres justa conmigo ni con Lisandro, Asuka... ni siquiera lo eres con tu hija.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues qué pena... y no hables de mi hija... ni siquiera pienses en ella...

\- ¡Cómo no pensarlo, Asuka! No te niegues a ti misma y lo que representas porque estoy segura que otros lo tienen presente y lo usarán para sus fines.

\- ¿De quién hablas, Rei? -le pregunta Burgun.

\- Tú como Dios Guerrero deberías saberlo, Burgun... la pugna entre el bien y el mal los alcanzará a ustedes y deberán tomar una decisión... es un destino al que no puedes escapar, Asuka.

\- Cuando llegue ese día veré... ¿En que se diferencian otros de ti? ¿Acaso no vienes a querer usarme?

\- ¿Usarte? No, Asuka... solo quiero guiarte...

\- Pues anda guía a Lisandro que necesita un lazarillo... yo no te necesito, Ayanami... ni a ti, ni a Lisandro... y mucho menos a un saiyajin... Burgun me basta y sobra.

\- Pues pareces olvidar a Gretchen... ella sufre por esto y sufrirá más cuando las cosas comiencen a llegar.

\- Por mi hija me preocuparé yo... ahora quiero que te vayas... y llévate a ese espécimen contigo.

\- ¡Ya me harté! ¿Quieres que en lugar de esta casa quede un enorme agujero, estúpida? ¡Eso pasará si escucho un insulto más!

\- Que miedo me das...

\- Basta, Asuka... ¡No la provoques que ella no bromea!... de acuerdo... nos iremos, Asuka... solo déjame decirte una cosa... comprendo lo que sientes... la pérdida de tu hijo ha dejado una profunda herida en tu alma y eso puede llevarte a dar un paso equivocado... espero que tengas la misma fortaleza cuando la oscuridad venga a cubrirte... y cuando llegue ese día yo acudiré a ti aunque tú no quieras.

\- Gracias, Rei... ¡ahora vete! Y no te molestes en despedirte de Gretchen... yo lo haré por ti...

Rei sale de la casa llevando a Bra... Asuka se queda viéndolas alejarse... Burgun se le acerca y le coge de los hombros.

\- No te preocupes, Asuka... eso jamás pasará... yo estaré aquí.

Asuka se sacude y se aparta.

\- Cállate, Burgun... ¡Eres un Dios Guerrero! ¡Quieras o no, eres parte de esto! ¡Déjame en paz!

Asuka se va a su habitación y Burgun haciendo un gesto se retira al estudio... en los barrotes de la escalera Gretchen abrazada a un peluche lloraba...

\- Gracias de nada, querida Bra - le dice Rei a Bra mirándola furiosa

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me culpes! ¡Que iba a saber yo que la esposa de Lisandro era una tipa como esa! ¿Por eso viniste?

\- No lo sé... mira... yo aprecio a Asuka... en el pasado compartimos mucho y sé quién es ella en el fondo... esa actitud que has visto solo es una coraza con la que ella se protege del mundo... ella necesita de alguien y ha encontrado eso en Burgun.

\- ¿No hubiese sido mejor que se quede con Lisandro? Es más guapo y amable... ese tal Burgun es egoísta y grosero... no le interesa lo que pueda pasar siempre que pueda retener a Asuka.

\- No sabes lo que pasó con Lisandro... ellos tuvieron un hijo.

\- ¿No es hija?

\- Ella es Gretchen... se trata del mayor... Kay... desapareció y eso provocó el rompimiento entre Lisandro y Asuka.

\- ¿Desapareció dices? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Rei se queda en silencio.

\- Rei... ¿Tú sabes dónde está ese niño? ¿Por qué no regresas y se lo dices?

\- No puedo, Bra... debo hablar con Lisandro antes.

\- Pues que esperamos... ¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas se elevan por los aires en dirección a Sudamérica.

En Tokio... Sheena había hecho pasar a Espartano a la sala... Jiné observaba la escena después de llevar a Mana a su habitación... ella conocía a Espartano y su visita no le agradaba tampoco pero estaba interesada en lo que iba a decir.

\- Muy bien, Espartano... lo que tengas que decir hazlo de una vez... estoy ocupada.

\- Sheena... recuerda que en el pasado fuimos amigos y compartimos algunas cosas como súbditos de Arles.

\- Que en realidad era Saga... aún él tiene perdón ya que luchó contra Hades mientras tú te escondiste... ¿eso viniste a decirme?

\- Sheena... escúchame bien... ¿recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos con Faeton después de la derrota de Giste y la huida de Gigas?

\- Tuvimos muchas...

\- Sí... pero recuerda lo que el maestro le prohibió hacer...

\- Sí... ¿no fue lo de los Guerreros Legendarios?

\- No... Aparte de eso.

\- Sí... ¿Te refieres a aquello que estaba escrito en los antiguos tratados que pasaba solo a manos de los Patriarcas? ¿Sobre lo que "dormía en un sueño sin sueño"? Ni siquiera supe a qué se refería y creo que Faeton ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- Pues... ahora lo sé...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Sheena... estoy asustado y arrepentido de haber ayudado a Ausburg... te juro que yo creía que rescataba el Santuario... pero la verdad es que ellos mandan... Gigas solo fue una parodia y él murió reconociéndolo... él sabía lo que Ausburg buscaba... recuerda que él antes era el guardián de los secretos del Santuario y se encargaba de velar por los antiguos manuscritos... él los había descifrado en parte y eso fue lo que guió a Ausburg... pero si Gigas le hubiese contado todo lo hubiese encontrado antes.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nosotros jamás llegamos a ellas... pero Ausburg ha encontrado una serie de galerías que parten del Gran Salón y se comunican con cada una de las Doce Casas... han podido comunicarse donde se encontraban Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario y Escorpio... todas ellas llevan hacia un pasadizo que conduce al centro de la montaña.

Sheena se pone de pie y trae un pizarrón que usaban para enseñarle a Mana... en ella dibuja las Doce Casas y al Santuario.

\- Muy bien... el Santuario estaba construido sobre una montaña y se le dio forma de escalinatas comenzando por Aries... después siguen las otras Casas hasta Piscis y por último el Salón del Patriarca u hogar de Atena... tú me estás diciendo esto -Sheena dibuja pasadizos en la montaña-. Existen una serie de galerías que llevan al centro de la montaña.

\- No solo eso, Sheena... permíteme.

Espartano cambia la ubicación de las Casas a como estaban distribuidas realmente y luego con otro color traza una línea haciéndola pasar por cada Casa y siguiendo el camino que las conectaba.

\- No puedo creer que no nos diéramos cuenta de eso -agrega Espartano-. Pero Gigas me lo hizo ver... él no defendía la integridad del Santuario por fidelidad a Arles... lo hacía por esto.

El trazo de Espartano mostró una figura que parecía ser un símbolo... Sheena no tardó en reconocer y su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Eso es el símbolo de la condena eterna... Espartano... este símbolo se colocaba sobre aquellos a quienes se les sepultaba maldecido por todos... era como un sello para que nunca despierten... ni siquiera por el mandato de un dios... ¿Las Doce Casas formaban ese símbolo?

\- Así es, Sheena... antes de morir Gigas me lo mostró... por su edad no sabía que pretendía Ausburg pero cuando se enteró ya no podía hacer nada además que le quedaba poco.

\- Maldición... si las Doce Casas formaban esto sobre la montaña eso quiere decir que en el interior de ella sepultaron algo... o a alguien... ¿Gigas no lo sabía?

\- Me dijo que el manuscrito que revelaba el secreto se lo llevó... jamás llegó a descifrarlo y lo escondió donde vivía antes de que Ausburg lo encontrara a él y lo convenciera que lo ayude.

\- Un momento... esto no creo que sea todo... la ubicación de las Casas tampoco fue al azar... el cosmo... por eso los Caballeros Dorados custodiaban sus Casas a costa de sus vidas... su cosmo debía estallar dentro de ellas... siempre debía ser así... ¡el cosmo de los doce junto con el de Atena mantenía el sello! ¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso que necesitaba a los doce Caballeros de Oro y a la propia Atena para mantenerlo encerrado?

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Sheena? Por eso estoy asustado... los doce y Atena ya no están desde hace tiempo... ¿qué significa esto?

\- "El ser de horrible faz que emerge del Santuario" -Sheena recuerda lo que le contó Ikki sobre las profecías de Atena.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Por Dios... entonces... Atena tenía razón... ¡y Lisandro lo sabía!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir un estruendo que comenzó a crecer como si se acercara...

En Asgard Meridional... Hilda acompañada de Thor y Bud llegaban a las ruinas del antiguo palacio de Dolbar.

\- Hilda -le dice Bud-. Cumplo contigo, pero te aconsejo que no entres.

\- Es mi tío, Bud... una persona que fue muy importante para mí y a quien quise.

\- Por lo menos hazlo con alguno de nosotros.

\- No, Bud... esto es algo que debo hacer sola... no temas.

Hilda entra a las ruinas y poco a poco el camino se iba haciendo más oscuro... a lo lejos divisa una luz que inequívocamente solo puede ser causada por algún fuego por lo que Hilda se aventura aún más.

El recinto era grande pero completamente ruinoso pero Hilda no tardó en reconocer como la sala de audiencias del Patriarca de Asgard y en medio de ella, un fuego chispeaba en medio de leños que de vez en cuando sonaban quebrándose por el calor... en medio de las sombras, Hilda distingue a una figura que estaba confundiéndose entre las sombras del lugar.

\- ¿Dolbar?... ¿Tío Dolbar? ¿Eres tú? -pronuncia Hilda.

La figura se desliza hacia el antiguo trono y toma asiento.

\- Querida Hilda de Polaris... mi querida sobrina... así que has regresado...

Hilda se acerca más.

\- ¿Tío? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Estas vivo!

La figura se deja ver por la luz de la fogata e Hilda alcanza a ver sus facciones y ahoga un grito de espanto.

... si... era Dolbar...

En el Perú, Lisandro se alistaba para irse del lugar donde había pasado tantos años... siempre lo llevaría en su corazón ya que ahí fue feliz y fue ahí donde él pudo cumplir lo que él consideraba su misión más importante... había recibido un mensaje y debía empezar una nueva etapa antes de entrar en la recta final... fue cuando sintió aquella conmoción en su cosmo... se quedó unos momentos en suspenso. "Mamá", fue su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer...

En el aire... sobre China... Rei y Bra volaban a gran velocidad y fue cuando Rei se detiene repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunta Bra.

\- Algo sucede... ¿lo sientes?

\- Creo que sí... son ki... pequeños pero se sienten... ¿eso te preocupa?

\- ¿No los reconoces?

\- No... Bueno... tal vez...

\- Vamos...

\- ¡Oye! Espera... creo que ver a Lisandro es más...

Pero Rei había partido nuevamente a toda velocidad y Bra se ve obligada a seguirla.

En Japón... la casa de Jiné se sacude con el estruendo que comienza a derribar las sillas y los muebles.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?! -exclama Sheena.

\- ¡Son ellos! -grita Espartano-. ¡Me descubrieron!

En eso la pared se derrumba y Sheena en medio del polvo alcanza a ver una enorme figura que de pronto estira los brazos hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cúbrete, Sheena! -alcanza a decir Espartano antes de que una lluvia de disparos caiga sobre ellos... Espartano usa su poder mental para detener los disparos pero en eso todo comienza a estallar por el impacto de cohetes que destruyen la casa... el sexto sentido de Sheena la salvó y pese a los años, ágilmente se protege de las explosiones mientras se dirige arriba a proteger a Mana... pero ya Jiné estaba con ella y la tomaba en brazos justo en el preciso momento en el que un armanoide se asomaba por la ventana y destrozaba todo con una lluvia de disparos pero Sheena alcanza a empujar a Jiné sacándolas de la línea de tiro pero dos disparos la impactan hiriéndola.

\- ¡Señora Sheena! -grita Jiné.

\- Jiné... huye... ¡pon a salvo a Mana! ¡Yo estaré bien!

Uno de los armanoides ingresa arrasando con todo en el preciso instante que Jiné suelta a Mana y eleva su cosmo.

\- ¡La Furia del Dragón! -el impacto no lo esperaba el armanoide que solo alcanza a protegerse con un escudo pero aun así el ataque lo saca fuera de la casa cayendo aparatosamente al exterior... nuevamente los impactos sacuden a la casa y el segundo piso se derrumba... la agilidad de Jiné solo alcanza a proteger a su hija y Sheena herida cae con los escombros... Espartano había neutralizado el ataque de dos armanoides pero de pronto siente un zumbido en su cabeza que lo obliga a quitar su barrera psíquica... momento aprovechado por los armanoides para abrir fuego... Espartano se teletransporta fuera de la casa evitando los disparos y vuelve a generar sus ondas psíquicas para atacar pero en eso una figura lo ataca con un fuerte golpe que lo derriba.

\- ¡Tú! -exclama al reconocerlo-. ¡Tú eres Yagus!

\- Así es, traidor -le dice el recién llegado- Tengo las órdenes de acabar contigo y con aquella renegada llamada Sheena.

\- Tú... tú eres quien traiciona al Santuario... y no lo sabes.

\- ¡Jaja! Gracioso viniendo de ti... pero no he venido a hablar contigo... ¡Muere!

Yagus ataca a Espartano y este lo frena con su barrera psíquica pero inmediatamente siente el zumbido que lo obliga a quitarla y es golpeado por su rival quien genera una nueva técnica.

\- ¡Centellas de Fuego! -el ataque da de lleno en Espartano hiriéndolo gravemente y en ese momento un armanoide dispara contra Espartano dándole también... el antiguo Caballero de Plata cae agonizante.

\- ¡Jaja! Se acabó... creí que resistirías un poco más...

\- Señor -una voz sale del armanoide-. La misión ha concluido... solo quedan tres sobrevivientes y una está en malas condiciones.

\- Ya teníamos nuestras órdenes... sin sobrevivientes.

Dos armanoides cercaban a Jiné quien protegía a Mana y a Sheena. "¡No puedo repeler los ataques aquí quieta y si me muevo desprotegeré a Sheena!", pensó Jiné.

\- Jiné -pronuncia débilmente Sheena-. Por favor... ¡Vete y salva a Mana!

\- No... No puedo hacerlo...

El armanoide dispara y Jiné haciendo usos de sus mejores recursos, rechaza todos los disparos.

\- Vaya... buen movimiento -dice Yagus acercándose-. Tú debes ser Jiné... hija de Shiru, antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra.

\- Yagus... -pronuncia Sheena-. ¿Por qué?

\- Lo siento, Sheena... no es nada personal... ¿qué les parecen nuestros nuevos armanoides con el dispositivo ANSE?

\- ¿ANSE? -dice Jiné-. ¿Es por ello que Espartano no pudo defenderse?

\- Así es, mujer... cuando elevas tu cosmo usas ciertas regiones de tu cerebro... este dispositivo emite ondas que atacan esas partes del cerebro... es por ello que cuando tratas de usar tu cosmo inmediatamente te afecta... no me molestaré contigo... ¡terminemos unidad!

El armanoide apunta su arma nuevamente contra Jiné, pero en eso una onda lo empuja obligándolo a retroceder.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?! - exclama Yagus

\- ¿No me reconoces? -Se escucha una voz-. ¡Pagarás por esto, Yagus!

Jiné se vuelve y ve a Aioros quien se planta protegiendo con su cuerpo a su familia.

\- Jiné... huye cuanto antes... ¡Llévate a mama! ¡De prisa!

\- Vaya... Aioros... ¿por qué tardaste tanto? -le dice Yagus irónico.

\- ¡No sé cuál es el motivo por el que hayas atacado a mi familia pero nada te salvará de que te destruya! ¡Caballero traidor!

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Armanoides! ¡Acá tienen su prueba! ¡Destruyan a un Caballero Dorado!

Los armanoides se mueven con rapidez usando sus propulsores... Aioros ve que estos modelos son muy diferentes a los que enfrentó hace seis años... estos tenían otros movimientos y parecían emitir alguna especie de señal.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

El ataque del Caballero es veloz pero para su sorpresa, los armanoides esquivan sus ataques y lanzan los suyos... Aioros se mueve con rapidez pero es atacado por Yagus y dos Caballeros más con Armaduras de Bronce que lo golpean y derriban... una lluvia de disparos se abaten sobre él y a duras penas alcanza a evitarlos... se levanta maltrecho y observa a los cinco armanoides y los tres Caballeros.

\- ¡Jaja! -ríe Yagus-. Que lejanas son las épocas en que un Caballero Dorado podía acabar con todos los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce juntos... a propósito... ¿dónde está tu Armadura? Me vendrá bien como nuevo Caballero de Escorpio

\- Nunca serás digno de usar una Armadura de Oro... ¡Ni siquiera eres digno de la que llevas! ¡Y si crees que me vencerás te equivocas!

El cosmo de Aioros se incrementa enormemente pero casi de inmediato siente un dolor en su cabeza que lo hace tambalear... momento aprovechado por los armanoides para atacar... Aioros pese a todo los esquiva y rechaza a los dos Caballeros de Bronce alcanzándolos a golpear.

\- Sorprendente, Aioros -le dice Yagus-. Veo que el ANSE no es tan efectivo contra un Caballero Dorado... ¿o será que tienes la cabeza dura?... sin tu Armadura de Oro no tienes protección... ¡Centellas de Fuego!

El ataque es evitado por Aioros que aún no siente que puede luchar con todas sus fuerzas. "Maldición... han desarrollado algo que debilita nuestro cosmo atacando a nuestro cerebro... ¿cuánto podré resistirlo?", piensa.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El ataque del meteoro coge desprevenidos a los armanoides y a los Caballeros de Bronce que se ven impulsados hacia atrás... el armanoide más próximo a Aioros sufre más los efectos del ataque y queda dañado... Aioros aprovecha el momento.

\- ¡Ataque de Antares! -la técnica de Aioros se incrusta en el armanoide superando sus defensas haciéndolo estallar... la explosión afecta a Aioros quien cae lastimado por la onda expansiva... Lisandro quien era el recién llegado encara a los atacantes.

\- Así que apareciste -dice Yagus-. Lisandro de Sagitario... tengo un mensaje de Ausburg para ti... ¡Y es éste!

Los armanoides se colocan en posición y uno lo ataca con sus ondas ANSE mientras otro usa sus escudos creando una barrera que Lisandro, ciego, le era difícil detectar... el otro apunta sus armas hacia él... simultáneamente atacan mientras Lisandro trata de elevar su cosmo pero siente el efecto de las ondas ANSE...

En Alemania... Asuka quien aún dormía se levanta de la cama sobresaltada. "Lisandro", fue su pensamiento...

Ikki en México sintió también los cosmo estallar. "Sheena", fue su pensamiento antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de Francisco y Geki.

Los ataques tienen el efecto esperado por Yagus... Lisandro alcanza a retroceder lo suficiente creando una onda que lo protege e impulsa hacia atrás, momento aprovechado por los Caballeros de Bronce para atacarlo y golpearlo derribándolo... las ondas ANSE siguen haciendo su efecto en Lisandro quien trata de mantener la concentración tratando de sentir a los de Bronce.

\- ¡Jaja! Mi querido Lisandro... es increíble que ahora sean los Caballeros de Bronce más poderosos que los dorados... ¡Esto es el nuevo Santuario! ¡Terminen con el de una buena vez! ¡Tú! ¡Acaba con Aioros!

Los dos se lanzan contra el simultáneamente mientras un armanoide disparaba contra Aioros quien se pone de pie a duras penas... pero los disparos rebotan en algo invisible mientras un par de patadas lanzan lejos a los dos Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¿Qué? -exclama Yagus sorprendido-. Pero... quienes...

Delante de Lisandro estaba Bra sonriendo con las manos en la cintura y protegiendo a Aioros estaba Rei Ayanami.

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Final de un camino y el inicio de otro

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El final de un camino y el inicio de otro**

Yagus... Caballero de Plata, adepto al Santuario erigido por Ausburg estaba sorprendido frente a las dos jóvenes que aparecieron repentinamente. "¿Quién diablos son? No tengo ningún registro de ellas", piensa.

\- Unidad 123 -le dice a un armanoide-. Identifíquelas.

Tras unos segundos el armanoide contesta.

\- Negativo, señor... no hay ningún registro sobre ellas.

Bra da unos pasos hacia adelante.

\- ¡Ja! Y creí que la acción tardaría más en aparecer... ¡Aunque no sé si se puede llamar acción a patear latas viejas!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta Yagus.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? -le dice burlona Bra-. ¡Te lo diré de esta manera! ¡Ahhhh!

El ki de Bra estalla y se transforma en supersaiyajin... transformación que para Yagus le era desconocida pero aun así tuvo la respuesta al recordar la tantas veces escuchada historia del Antiguo Santuario en las batallas de los dioses.

\- No... No puede ser... eres una... ¡SAIYAJIN!

\- ¡Respuesta correcta!

Bra ataca primero a los dos Caballeros de Bronce lanzándolos lejos sin que estos puedan evitar ser golpeados... los armanoides repuestos de la sorpresa reaccionan a tiempo y centran su fuego contra Bra quien con el poder de su ki rechaza todos los ataques... en eso siente un ligero mareo que la hace trastabillar pero inmediatamente se recupera aunque se siente algo débil... Lisandro y Yagus se dan cuenta. "Increíble... he ahí una diferencia notable... ¿qué región del cerebro usan los saiyajin cuando despiertan sus poderes? Esa onda no parece afectarla en la medida que nos afecta a nosotros", piensa Lisandro. "No importa... aunque el efecto sea menor, los armanoides se encargarán de ella." piensa Yagus por su parte.

\- Señor -le dice uno de los armanoides-. El comando nos ordena regresar de inmediato.

\- ¡La misión no ha concluido!

\- Misión abortada -vuelve a decir el armanoide.

\- ¡Aun no! ¡Destrúyanlos a todos!

Los armanoides atacan pero Rei eleva su campo AT y se protege de los disparos mientras Bra volviendo a elevar su ki se defiende de los ataques de otros dos... Yagus encara a Lisandro.

\- ¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Lisandro! ¡Seré el primero en acabar con un Caballero Dorado!

\- ¿Bromeas? -le dice Lisandro sarcásticamente.

Yagus ataca usando su máximo poder pero Lisandro detiene todos sus ataques y rechaza las Centellas de Fuego... un armanoide se le une a Yagus usando las ondas que bajaron el nivel del cosmo de Lisandro pero pese a eso este no baja la guardia y bloquea todos los intentos de Yagus quien de pronto recibe varios golpes que lo derriban.

\- Pero -dice Yagus sorprendido y reincorporándose-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada... solo que confiaste mucho en tu tecnología... podrás impedirme elevar mi cosmo pero no puedes anular mi capacidad combativa ni el uso de mis cuatro sentidos... eres un mediocre luchador, Yagus... y tu guardia esta baja... ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El armanoide bloquea los ataques de Lisandro mientras otro se lanzaba contra él pero un disparo lo obliga a cubrirse... la figura de Ikki se yergue sobre las ruinas.

\- Ikki... Ikki de Leo -dice Yagus quien comienza a lamentarse el no haberse ido cuando se lo ordenaron.

Bra quien esquivaba todos los ataques del armanoide, se mueve rápidamente y se coloca detrás de él pero este adivina su movimiento y ataca lo que obliga a Bra nuevamente a rechazar los disparos pero inmediatamente se eleva por los aires y el armanoide la sigue pero cuando está a punto de alcanzarla Bra detiene su vuelo y retrocede... el armanoide no puede hacer eso ya que sus propulsores no se apagan inmediatamente y sobrepasa a Bra... aunque alcanza a dar la vuelta ya es tarde.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -un disparo de ki impacta en el armanoide quien alcanza a protegerse pero el poder lo empuja hacia arriba... Bra sigue usando su poder mientras el armanoide es lanzado a gran velocidad hacia las alturas... la fricción con la atmósfera hace que se sobrecalienten sus circuitos y el escudo falla... finalmente este cede y la onda ki deshace al armanoide en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Ya va uno y quedan tres! - dice Bra quien baja a tierra para seguir peleando... Rei solo se había limitado a protegerse mientras Aioros se reanimaba.

\- Gracias, Rei -le dice Aioros-. ¡Déjamelo a mí!

\- No tan rápido -dice Rei-. ¡Polvo de Diamante!

El ataque de la joven va directo al armanoide quien se protege también pero la escarcha lo cubre por completo... su sistema se enfría haciéndolo funcionar mal... Aioros ataca nuevamente.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -los impactos atraviesan varias partes del armanoide quien cae inutilizado... los tres Caballeros Dorados, Bra y Rei rodean a los dos armanoides que quedaban y a los tres Caballeros de Plata y Bronce.

\- Te dije que nada te salvaría, Yagus -lo mira furiosamente Aioros-. ¡Pagarás por esto!

\- Esperen -les dice Lisandro.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo me encargaré de ellos...

Lisandro se adelanta al grupo rival y Yagus tembloroso retrocede.

\- ¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?

\- Me diste un mensaje de Ausburg... mensaje recibido... he aquí mi respuesta... ¡Dásela cuando se encuentren en el infierno!... ¡Explosión de Dragón!

Lisandro levanta el puño y en microsegundos su cosmo se eleva más allá del séptimo sentido que los armanoides no alcanzan a bloquearlo... una explosión de ki se levanta debajo de ellos impulsándolos hacia arriba donde los armanoides estallan y las armaduras de Plata y Bronce se deshacen... los cuerpos y los pedazos de los armanoides caen sobre el duro suelo... el único que alcanza a levantar la cabeza es Yagus.

\- In... creí... ble... -llega a decir antes de morir.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos... apenas habían sentido la forma como Lisandro elevó su poder pero la intensidad había sido enorme. "Sorprendente", piensa Bra, "el Lisandro que recuerdo no tenía este nivel... ni siquiera se le acercaba... creo que vale la pena estudiarlo de cerca... ahora que está divorciado."... sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando los tres corren adonde se había refugiado Jiné con Sheena y la pequeña Mana... el primero en llegar es Aioros quien abraza a su hija que lloraba... en eso se percata que Jiné sostenía el cuerpo de Sheena.

\- ¡Mamá! -exclama Aioros... Ikki toma el lugar de Jiné y sostiene a su esposa.

\- ¡Rápido!... Debemos atenderla...

\- Ikki -Sheena habla débilmente-. No... No... Solo toma mi mano y... déjame sentirte... a ti... a mis hijos...

\- Sheena... No... No hables... yo…

\- Escucha, Ikki... Espartano vino a decirme algo... Lisandro tenía razón...

Aioros y Lisandro se acercan y toman las manos de su madre.

\- Cálmate, mamá... tu hora no llega aún -le dice Lisandro.

\- Lisandro... hijo... perdóname... te juzgué mal y...

Sheena cierra los ojos... el cosmo de Lisandro la envuelve.

\- Debemos llevarla a un hospital... date prisa, papá... usa la teletransportación... mi cosmo la protegerá... ve, papá...

Ikki mira a su hijo y luego desaparece... Lisandro se da vuelta y se pone frente a Rei y Bra.

\- Bienvenida, Rei... gracias.

\- Sí... de nada... ¡me alegra haber ayudado! -interrumpe Bra algo molesta.

\- Lo siento, Bra... no quise obviarte... solo que ya habíamos hablado... gracias.

\- No le hagas caso a esta tonta -interviene Rei-. Me alegra verte, Lisandro.

Lisandro la abraza y luego pasa sus manos por su cara.

\- Estás hermosa...

\- Ejem... -carraspea Bra a propósito-. Goteeennn... ¿estás ahí?

\- Ejem... ¡¿Quieres callarte?! -le dice Rei molesta-. ¡Esto no es momento de bromas! ¡Mira lo que pasó!

\- Tienes razón... perdón.

Aioros se abrazaba a su esposa e hija y luego se dirige a Lisandro.

\- Creo que debemos ir al hospital también, Lisandro.

\- Iré en unos momentos... pero antes, Jiné... ¿qué vino hacer aquí, Espartano?

\- Vino a hablar con tu mamá... estaba arrepentido... le contó algo que ahora me asusta... ¿por eso habrán venido a matarlo?

\- Me imagino que sí... y por lo visto Ausburg está detrás de esto... se lo advertí bien claro... ahora pagará las consecuencias...

En el Santuario, Ausburg abofeteaba a Yosarian derribándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Maldito borracho! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?!

Yosarian se incorpora asustado.

\- Es que yo... creí que habías ordenado eliminarlo...

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, gordinflón imbécil! ¡Pero no en la casa de la familia Namura! ¡¿Acaso olvidas lo que Lisandro de Sagitario nos dijo hace seis años?! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste los documentos que comprometían a Unicron?! ¡Estoy harto de ti, Yosarian! ¡De tus estupideces! ¡Ahora tú me solucionas esto, maldito seas! ¡¿Crees que después de esto Lisandro no le enviará los documentos a Andronikos?!

\- Pero... que se puede hacer... yo...

\- Tienes razón... no puedes hacer nada... ¡si te encargo esto tan importante seguramente harás otra chapuza!

Ausburg toma el teléfono y teclea los números.

\- ¿Hola? Si... clave Santic... número 24... De inmediato.

Ausburg cuelga y mira a Yosarian con furia.

\- ¿Por qué está aún aquí tu estúpida persona?

\- Es que... quiero ayudar...

\- ¡Ya has ayudado bastante, idiota! ¡Largo!... No... Espera -Ausburg se acerca a un rincón y saca una escoba-. Toma... comienza a limpiar... guardia... lleve al señor Yosarian a su nuevo puesto... que comience desde abajo... ¡y si se niega hacerlo métale un tiro y arrójelo a la basura!

El guardia saca a empujones a Yosarian... Ausburg contempla el panorama... debía de moverse rápido ahora... lo que estaba en el interior del Santuario debía esperar... ahora tenía que ocuparse de otra cosa.

En Asgard... Hilda estaba frente a Dolbar quien la miraba inexpresivamente... Hilda antes de entrar quería abrazarlo en caso de que fuera verdad que estaba con vida pero ahora esa sola idea la espantaba.

\- Querida Hilda de Polaris... este es un grato día para Asgard... tú... la favorita de Odín ha bajado a esta tierra a bendecirla.

El tono de Dolbar era burlón lo que no pasó desapercibido a Hilda.

\- Tío Dolbar... así que aún vives...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo lamentas acaso?

\- No... Antes de venir pensaba que no lo lamentaría... ahora no puedo decir lo mismo... tú tienes la forma de Dolbar... pero en realidad no eres él... el Dolbar que amaba y respetaba murió... murió incluso antes de que Seiya te atravesara el corazón con su flecha dorada... incluso antes de que Saori pisara estas tierras.

Dolbar se sienta nuevamente sin dejar de mirar a Hilda.

\- ¡Ja! Así que la pequeña Hilda creció y ha madurado... te enseñé bien... tienes razón... soy un muerto en vida... ¿qué fue lo que te hizo venir?

\- Mis sueños y mis dudas... el porqué abandonaste el camino recto que siempre me enseñaste... el porqué destruiste Asgard provocando una guerra contra el Santuario de Atenas... la respuesta la tienes tú y Saori...ella ya lo sabía pero no lo dijo nunca.

\- ¿Camino recto? Si mal no me acuerdo... lo que hice yo lo hiciste tú... los Dioses Guerreros llamados a protegernos del Ragnarok murieron a causa de eso... tú eres tanto o más culpable que yo de la destrucción de Asgard.

\- Tú sabes el porqué... fui poseída por Poseidón... sin la protección tuya, él pudo penetrar Asgard y llegar a mí... ¡no tenía la fuerza para oponerme por más que quise!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Te das cuenta Hilda? La respuesta siempre la has tenido de lo que sucedió aquí... ¿por qué vienes a preguntármelo entonces?

\- ¿Esa es la respuesta? ¿Fuimos obligados? Yo lo fui por Poseidón... ¿qué pasó aquí, tío Dolbar? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? ¡No pudo ser Poseidón! ¡Ni Hades! ¡Y mucho menos Saga por más tratos que hayas tenido con él! ¿Qué fue tan poderoso que te hizo abandonar la misión que Odín te encomendó?

Dolbar se ríe... una risa que le erizo la piel a Hilda.

\- Esto, querida Hilda -Dolbar se palpa los brazos y el cuerpo-. ¡Esta cruda materia! ¡Toda mi vida la dediqué a Asgard y a ti! ¡Hice a Asgard poderosa y tu misión y seguridad estaba garantizada! Fue... fue cuando te soñé... te soñé de forma muy diferente y me levanté... había tomado una decisión y fue cuando me vi en el espejo... estaba viejo... ¿entiendes? ¡Estaba viejo! Y ya no podía esperar nada de la vida... de nadie... de ninguna mujer... de ti...

Hilda se lleva la mano a la boca y retrocede.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿No lo entiendes, Hilda? ¡Esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba! ¡No como sobrina sino como mujer! ¡Pero yo estaba viejo y tú eras joven y hermosa! ¡Fue en ese instante que perdí la fe en Odín! ¡Él hubiese maldecido cualquier cosa entre nosotros y decidí dejar de creer en él! ¡Y decidí que el tiempo, la edad y la muerte no serían ningún obstáculo! ¡Allí está la respuesta, Hilda de Polaris! ¡Tú eres la culpable!

Hilda se queda en silencio y baja la cabeza... algunas lágrimas caían sobre el oscuro suelo y luego mira a Dolbar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- ¿No lo imaginas?

\- Sí... lo imagino... ¿me culpas a mí, tío Dolbar? ¿Me culpas de tu malsana pasión que te hizo volver tu mirada a la oscuridad? Pues no es así... yo no soy la causa sino tú mismo... tu cobardía al no saber afrontar la realidad... el no haber podido encararme... el no aceptar las cosas tal como eran y el no haber tenido el valor de cambiarlas por ti mismo...

Dolbar guarda silencio pero le sonríe a Hilda.

\- Tal vez... pero valió la pena... estas aquí... haz venido a mí.

\- Sí... lo he hecho... solo una pregunta más... ¿por qué la flecha de oro, que podía matar a los mismos dioses, no te afectó?

Dolbar se pone de pie y baja del trono y se va acercando a Hilda.

\- Porque, querida Hilda, mi poder es superior a los propios dioses...

\- Sí, claro... ¿esta pocilga es símbolo de este poder?

\- Todo lo que ves será oro una vez que pase el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tiempo?

\- El que Bud y yo aguardamos...

\- ¿Bud?

\- El muy ingenuo... se quedó a desafiar su destino... cree que podrá burlarlo... pero está condenado... junto conmigo...

\- No lo creo, tío... solo te hago una invocación... ven conmigo... déjame ayudarte... por el amor que te tuve en el pasado... ven conmigo.

\- ¡Ja! Al contrario... yo pensaba que te quedarías aquí...

\- No, tío Dolbar... este sitio está contaminado... jamás te librarás de tu condena permaneciendo aquí... ¿es que no quieres paz para tu corazón?

\- ¿Paz a mi corazón? Claro... ¿por qué no?... ojalá la tenga donde quiera que este... ¿quieres saber por qué la flecha de Seiya no atravesó mi corazón? La respuesta es sencilla... no podía hacerlo.

Dolbar se descubre el pecho e Hilda lanza un grito... en su pecho había un agujero y en el lugar del corazón solo había un espacio vacío.

\- La inmortalidad, Hilda... está al alcance de nosotros... no necesitamos ser dioses... o a las esferas del dragón como quiso Medea... ni hacer buenas obras... es algo mucho más sencillo.

Hilda retrocede pero en eso el cosmo de Dolbar se enciende...

\- No, querida Hilda... ya estás aquí... eres mi premio largamente esperado... ¡Escudo de Odín!

El poder de Dolbar atrapa a Hilda pero esta eleva su cosmo y contrarresta el poder de Dolbar pero este mantiene su presión sobre ella.

\- ¡Atena quiso resistirse y no pudo! ¡Tú no serás mejor que ella!

\- ¡Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo!

\- ¡Martillo de Trueno!

El poder combinado de los dos Dioses Guerreros que llegan repentinamente hace flaquear a Dolbar quien se ve obligado a soltar a Hilda... Thor lo encara y enciende su cosmo mientras Bud ayudaba a Hilda.

\- ¡Thor, no!... ¡Déjalo!

\- Pero...

\- Hazme caso, Thor... por favor... déjalo... y vámonos de aquí... ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.

Bud saca a Hilda sin perder de vista a Dolbar y Thor retrocede dándole cara... Dolbar se ríe y hace ademanes, hasta un "buu" a Thor quien no pierde la calma.

\- ¡Volverás, querida Hilda! ¡Nuestros destinos se cruzarán indefectiblemente! ¡Jaja! Y tú, Bud... nos veremos cuando el momento llegue... ya lo sé todo... ¡dile a Freya que lo aliste! ¡Jaja! ¿Creíste que escaparías de nosotros?

Los tres salen e Hilda llena sus pulmones con el aire del exterior.

\- Te lo dije, Hilda -le dice Bud-. No debiste entrar y mucho menos sola... por suerte sentimos el poder de Dolbar y el tuyo en pugna.

\- Bud... déjame... creo que voy a vomitar...

Hilda vacía sus entrañas y luego se limpia con la nieve... nieve de Asgard... blanca nieve que pronto se teñirá de sangre... nieve que podría cubrir el mundo entero...

Hilda se deja caer sobre la nieve rompiendo en llanto...

En Japón... habían pasado dos días del incidente y Sheena se recuperaba lentamente... su estado era de cuidado pero estable... por suerte su enorme fortaleza la había ayudado a superar un disparo con una bala capaz de matar a un elefante... Ikki la atendía día y noche...

\- Ikki -le dice Sheena en un momento de conciencia-. Descansa, amor... yo estaré bien.

\- Ya, Sheena... quiero estar aquí... lamento no haber estado contigo en ese momento.

\- No digas eso... fue bueno, ¿verdad?... hubiese sido un buen final para Sheena la Apoteósica...

\- Nunca dejarás de serlo, Sheena... la mejor guerrera que haya habido en el Santuario...

\- Hablando de guerreras... Bra... la hija de Vegeta... y Rei Ayanami... ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

\- La verdad es que ni me lo he preguntado...

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Creo que se quedaron en Tokio... no sé dónde... tal vez con Jiné... pero dijeron que vendrían hoy.

\- Me gustaría hablar con Bra...

\- ¿Acaso quieres ponerte a recordar a su padre?

\- No lo tomes así... creo que esa niña necesita hablar de su padre...

La puerta se abre y hacen su ingreso Yoga y Fler... se abrazan con Ikki y luego se acercan a Sheena... tras los saludos y algunos monosílabos de cortesía, Yoga e Ikki salen y Fler se queda cuidando a Sheena.

\- ¿Qué hay de este ataque? -le pregunta Yoga-. ¿Es que ya rompieron hostilidades?

\- Para serte franco, creo que es una casualidad... el blanco era Espartano.

\- ¿Espartano? ¿Estaba allí?

\- Vino a hablar con Sheena... seguramente pensó que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir... ¡Maldito sea!

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

\- ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- El que quieras... además tengo cosas que contarte... y tengo que esperar a alguien aquí.

\- ¿A quién?

Yoga e Ikki se van al cafetín... al poco rato llegan Lisandro, Bra y Rei quienes ingresan al cuarto de Sheena... Lisandro toma la mano de su madre y la besa.

\- Perdóname, mamá... debí estar allí...

\- ¿Tú también?... a este paso... si todos hubiesen estado allí sería una fiesta... no, hijo... perdóname tú a mí... debí darme cuenta de todo... eres mi hijo... debí haberte comprendido... pero fui más abuela que madre...

\- ¿Qué te dijo Espartano?

\- Muchas cosas... Lisandro... ahora sé que la profecía de Atena se cumplirá... has estado aguardando eso... ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí, mamá...

\- ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Qué esperar de ti? ¿De ustedes? Caballeros Dorados... tú, tu hermano, tu padre... ¿Kay también la vestiría de estar aquí?

\- Seguramente, mamá...

\- Me imagino que hay muchas otras cosas... sobre Espartano, me dijo que Ausburg encontró algo en el interior del Santuario... ¿sabes qué es?

\- No... Lo presumo... pero no sé exactamente qué es...

\- Pues... creo que ahí están las respuestas... los Caballeros...las Doce Casas sellaban eso... cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que puede ser la verdad, me da dolor de cabeza...

\- No pienses, mamá... descansa...

\- Mi pobre hijo... cuanto habrás sufrido... bien... pensemos en cosas agradables... muy bonitas tus amigas... ¿Bra?

\- ¿Señora?

\- Llámame Sheena... ya nos conocimos antes... para ti no fue tanto tiempo y fueron en otras circunstancias... yo combatí al lado de tu padre... fue alguien muy especial... siéntate aquí... por favor... si tú quieres... ¿podríamos hablar de él? ¿Te molestaría?

\- En lo absoluto, Sheena... así podré preguntarle algunas cosas...

Sheena y Bra se ponen a hablar... Fler, Rei y Lisandro salen para no agotarla... Fler se disculpa y se va a buscar a Yoga... Rei y Lisandro se quedan solos.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Lisandro?

\- Esperaré hasta mañana... debo irme...

\- ¿Y tu mamá?

\- Se repondrá... papá se la llevará apenas pueda a México.

\- ¿Por qué ahí?

\- Ya te enterarás...

Lisandro se interrumpe... siente tres presencias que llaman su atención y que reconoce.

\- ¡Papá! -la pequeña Gretchen corre y lo abraza.

\- Gretchen -Lisandro le corresponde y levanta la cabeza para recibir a Asuka quien llegaba acompañada de Burgun.

\- Hola, Lisandro... Rei... me imaginé encontrarte aquí -les dice Asuka... Burgun solo hace un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo.

\- Hola, Asuka -contesta Rei-. Burgun... ¿cómo se enteraron?

\- Las noticias y Jiné me llamó... esperaba que lo hicieras tú, Lisandro...

\- Lo siento... no pude...

\- Me lo imagino... ¿puedo ver a Sheena?

\- Recién ha entrado Bra...

\- ¿La saiya? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

\- Desde hace tiempo...

\- Ah... bueno... esperaré a que salga...

Todos se quedan en silencio algo incomodos... más aún Gretchen y Rei se le acerca.

\- Gretchen... ¿quieres un chocolate? Hay una maquina por allá... te invito... ¿puedo? -Rei mira a Asuka... ella estaba a punto de decir que no pero su hija la mira también.

\- Está bien... no te demores...

Rei y Gretchen se van y en eso Asuka se vuelve hacia Burgun.

\- Burgun... ¿puedes ir al auto? Olvidé mis pastillas...

\- ¿Las necesitas ahora?

\- Sí...

\- ¿No puedes esperar a que terminemos y nos vayamos?

\- ¡No! ¡Ve de una vez! Por favor...

Burgun mira a Lisandro y luego se va de mala gana... Asuka se acerca a Lisandro.

\- Lamento lo de tu mamá... tú sabes que le tengo mucho cariño... es como una madre también para mí.

\- Gracias... pero mejor díselo a ella... la hará sentir mejor...

\- En realidad... supe que algo pasaba... sentí tu cosmo... jamás lo había sentido así...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Llamé a Jiné pero obviamente no me contestaría...

\- Obviamente... ni casa quedó...

\- ¿Fue como la otra vez?

\- Algo así... ¿por qué ese interés, Asuka? Creía que querías estar alejada de esos problemas...

\- Mira... no sé si me estas provocando... solo es un sano interés por ustedes...

\- Pensé que ya no querías lazos conmigo.

\- Y así es... pero eso no significa que olvide que eres el padre de Gretchen.

Lisandro se queda en silencio y luego extrae un sobre.

\- Toma... es para ti... un obsequio...

Asuka lo recibe y lo abre... para su sorpresa, ve que eran los papeles de divorcio... firmados ya.

\- Pero... ¿por qué...?

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías?

\- Tú... no parecías querer... ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

\- Porque me di cuenta que era egoísta.

\- ¿Egoísta?

Lisandro se aleja unos pasos de Asuka.

\- Porque te amaba, Asuka... porque no quería perderte y nuestro matrimonio era el único lazo que nos unía de cierta manera... después de esto me di cuenta que era egoísta de mi parte mantenerte unida a mí... que tú tenías razón... por lo de Kay, ahora por mi madre... vivimos en permanente peligro y yo no tenía derecho a pedirte que te arriesgues conmigo... por eso me fui y por eso ahora te complazco en esto... ¿Libre? Siempre lo fuiste... un papel no significa nada, más que en el mundo de las apariencias... pero lo que llevamos dentro eso es lo que nos une... si tú ya no sientes nada por mí entonces ni hacía falta firmar ese papel...

Asuka guarda silencio pero mira a Lisandro fijamente.

\- Debo irme, Asuka... despídeme de mi madre y... de Gretchen... no nos veremos por un buen tiempo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

\- No lo sé...

\- No volverás al Perú... ¿y Nidi?

\- ¿Nidi? Ya no vive conmigo... se fue y no sé adónde...

\- Pero... ¿quién cuidará de ti?... creo que...

\- ¿Olvidas quién soy? No necesito que me cuiden...

Lisandro se acerca a Asuka y le da un beso en la frente sujetándole las manos.

\- Ni tú ni yo nos cuidaremos el uno al otro... pero cuando me necesites... allí estaré... te lo prometo.

Lisandro se va y Asuka lo ve alejarse... hubiera querido llamarlo... hubiese querido que ese beso fuera diferente... hubiese querido que él se quedara y pasaran el día juntos... hubiese querido que existiese una oportunidad... pero en el mundo de las apariencias eso ya no funcionaría...

En ese instante, la puerta se abre y sale Bra quien mira sin saludar a Asuka y se aparta de la puerta haciéndole una burlona reverencia... Asuka pasa sin mirarla y entra a ver a Sheena.

... fue una larga conversación entre las dos mujeres...

Dos días después... Yoga y Fler se reunían con Hilda quien guardaba reposo por lo sucedido en Asgard... habló a solas con Yoga y luego este se reunía con Fler.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -le pregunta Fler.

\- Es una larga historia... después te la contaré...

\- ¿Por qué no ahora?

\- Porque espero a alguien...

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue...

Fler piensa... Yoga había tenido reuniones con Ikki, Aioros y Lisandro... cada uno a solas... y no le había dado detalles... sabía solamente que a Sheena la daban de alta en una semana e Ikki se la llevaría a México... Jiné, Mana y Aioros también abandonarían Japón pero no sabía dónde irían... de Lisandro no sabía nada...

\- Ya estoy cansada de misterios, Yoga... primero, Hilda... y ahora, tú...exijo saber que pasa.

\- Como te dije... te lo contaré después... te lo prometo.

No lejos de ahí, Bra y Rei aterrizaban.

\- ¿Porque no te quedas aunque sea este día, Bra? -le dice Rei-. No creo que Yoga y Fler se incomoden...

\- No, Rei... tengo algo que hacer...

\- ¿Regresarás a nuestro mundo? Mira que estos días que han pasado habrán sido solo un par de horas allá...

\- Me iré de este mundo... sí... te haré caso...

\- Algo me dice que estás hablando en doble sentido.

\- ¡Tú y tu perspicacia! Mira... tú me dices que no me preocupe por ti, que estarás bien... yo te digo lo mismo...

\- Pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros, angelita! Sé lo que tengo que hacer... me llamarás si necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad?

\- Te lo juro... ¿contenta?

\- Sí...

Rei y Bra se abrazan largamente.

\- Trata de calmar a Goten... no le digas nada.

\- Te lo juro... ¿contenta?

Nuevamente se abrazan y Bra parte volando mientras piensa, "No, querida Rei... me iré de aquí, si... pero no a nuestro mundo... ya sé dónde ir... ¿acaso creen que no sé lo que va a pasar? Y si va a ser como la otra vez necesitarán ayuda... una muy especial y se dónde encontrarla... les guste o no... esta batalla también es mía... yo la reclamo."

Rei por su parte llega a la casa de Yoga y este sale a recibirla junto con Fler.

\- ¿La esperabas a ella?

\- Si... espero no te moleste.

\- ¿Molestarme? No... Pero no entiendo...

\- Te dije que te lo explicaría... ¿estás lista, Rei?

\- Sí...

\- Pues bien... descansa hoy y mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento... hoy se inicia un camino para ti el cual te llevará al destino por el que estas aquí... bienvenida, Rei Ayanami.

En Libia... en una pequeña aldea, Jiné, Mana y Aioros hacen su llegada... un joven se le acerca.

\- Me alegro que hayan llegado sin novedad... les tengo lista una casa... espero que les acomode.

\- Esta bien, Ahmed... gracias.

Los tres siguen al joven y Jiné le pregunta a Aioros.

\- ¿Él es?

\- Sí... él será mi discípulo... hasta que la hora llegue...

En Sudáfrica... Omba contemplaba el hermoso panorama pero sus sentidos le advierten sobre una presencia que se acercaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate ante Omba!

Una figura se materializa frente a él... Omba se da cuenta del enorme poder que el joven emanaba.

\- Así que tú eres Omba... discípulo de Albión... parece que hizo un buen trabajo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿Acaso no te lo dijo Albion?... una nueva etapa comienza...

\- ¡Ja! Eres el nuevo maestro... ¿sabes qué? Cuando Albion quiso ser mi maestro debió vencerme primero... ¿tú podrás hacer lo mismo?

\- ¿Crees que no podré?

Omba sin previo aviso lo ataca pero ante su sorpresa, su brazo solo golpea el aire... una fuerza que no pudo resistir lo levanta y lo hace girar por los aires hasta dejarlo caer... trato de levantarse pero un pie se posa sobre él.

\- ¿Te parece que eso es suficiente?

\- Si -Omba se levanta y mira a su contrincante-. Está bien... serás mi maestro... ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Lisandro... Caballero Dorado de Sagitario...

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Nuevos contactos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Nuevos contactos**

En otro mundo... Pan pensó que estaría en aprietos revelando donde al parecer había ido Bra así que prefirió guardar silencio y salió a caminar mientras Bulma daba gritos de histérica haciendo coro con Milk... por suerte Gohan y Videl acudieron a calmar las cosas y tratando de relacionarlo con lo que pasó hace un año... tal vez fue a buscar a Rei, dijeron... después de todo era importante encontrarla a ella antes de que Goten terminara en estado catatónico.

Pan acudió a la cafetería donde iba a encontrarse con Teker... ya eran oficialmente enamorados así que podía tomarse ciertas libertades... después de lo de ayer Teker debía de estar cansado así que decidió esperar aún se demorase... fue cuando una mujer toma asiento frente a ella.

\- Perdón -le dice Pan-. Esta mesa está ocupada...

\- Lo sé, Pan... solo será un momento.

\- ¿Me conoce?

\- Así es... y tú a mí también.

\- No lo creo... no me parece conocerla.

\- ¿Y si te muestro esto me reconocerías?

La mujer extrae una pañoleta y se la da a Pan.

\- Mi... Mi pañoleta... es la que le di a Serena... ¿cómo es que tú...?

\- Si... ¿ahora sabes quién soy?

\- ¿Sailor Plut?

\- Bueno, en este momento soy una persona común y corriente...

\- Setsuna Meioh... ¡qué bueno verte de nuevo!

Pan la abraza por encima de la mesa jalándola... Setsuna hace una mueca de dolor.

\- No tan fuerte, Pan...

\- Lo siento... ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! ¿Y? ¿Cómo están las Sailor? ¿Cómo... están los de Nerima?

\- Podría decirse que bien... desarrollan sus vidas normalmente ahora que su futuro es diferente.

\- ¿Me recuerdan?

\- No, Pan... ya sabías eso.

Pan hace un gesto de tristeza.

\- Mira, Pan... no quiero traerte recuerdos que te hagan sentir triste... creo que estás definiendo tu vida y estas dejando cosas atrás definitivamente... mas no te voy a decir sobre las otras Sailor y los demás que conociste.

\- ¿Por qué viniste entonces? Sé que te opones a este tipo de cosas... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Solo para devolverme la visita?

\- No, Pan... no solamente a eso... estoy aquí porque Kaiosama me llamó.

\- ¿Kaiosama? ¿Y por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Rei y Bra?

\- No lo sé, Pan... pero creo que debemos estar preparados... solo quería decirte eso... bueno... creo que llega tu novio... los dejo solos.

\- ¡Oye! Espera... ¿dónde te encuentro?

\- Te avisaré... debo reunirme con Kaiosama.

Setsuna se va pero Teker alcanza a verla y la sigue con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién era ella? - le pregunta Teker al llegar a Pan.

\- Una amiga... una vieja amiga... ¿quieres helado?

En otro mundo... en una vieja posada... una persona hace su ingreso cubierto con una manta y se acerca al posadero.

\- ¿Conoces a esta persona? - le dice con voz cavernosa y mostrándole un dibujo.

\- Ehhh... yo... sí... la he visto algunas veces... ¿la está buscando?

\- No, idiota... solo me gusta preguntar por desconocidos... ¡claro que sí! Toma... esto es para ti y dale este mensaje en cuanto la veas...

La persona encapuchada se aleja pero al llegar a la puerta un hombre fornido se le pone al frente.

\- Oye, amigo... ¿tienes dinero? Quiero que me invites un trago...

El sujeto por toda respuesta lo coge de la solapa y lo manda a volar al otro extremo del lugar.

\- No... -le dice antes de salir y perderse en la oscuridad.

Minutos después un par de chicas y un hombre hacen su aparición y se sientan en una de las mesas.

\- ¡Mesero! -grita una de las chicas-. ¡Atiéndanos de una vez que tengo hambre!

\- ¿No crees que en vez de comer deberíamos estar luchando por el bien y la justicia? -le dice la más pequeña-. ¡Creo que hemos estado tranquilos demasiado tiempo y yo ansío luchar contra los malvados nuevamente! ¡Así! ¡Ha! ¡Hu! ¡Pa! -la chica se para sobre la silla y simula pelear con las manos y pies.

\- Amelia... ¡Baja de ahí que nos avergüenzas! -le dice la pelirroja-. Y deja de imitar a Bra que no te sale.

\- Ayyy, Rina... ¿por qué no me valoras? Estoy segura que Bra...

\- ¿Otra vez? Bra aquí... Bra allá... Bra arriba... Bra abajo... ¿es que no puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Bra?

\- ¿Y de qué quieres que hable, eh? Fue una gran batalla.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Porque no hablas de... ¡cuando vencimos a Phibrizo!

\- Eso ya es una historia vieja...

\- ¡Vieja! ¡Eso pasó hace un año!

\- Creo que Rina esta celosaaaa... - dice el hombre quien era nada más ni nada menos que Gaudi.

\- ¡Cállate, Gaudi! ¿Celosa, yo? Bra habrá sido más fuerte pero yo era mejor hechicera...

\- Además, Bra tenía mejores curvas...

Una silla se rompe en la cabeza de Gaudi cuando el mesero llega.

\- ¿Usted es Rina Inverse? -le dice.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡La asesina de ladrones y dragones a sus órdenes! ¿Ya me conocía? ¿Ha oído hablar de mí?

\- La verdad, no... Solo una vez que dijeron que usted era la ayudante de una guerrera de otro mundo y...

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Ayudante?! ¿Esa es la historia que están haciendo circular? ¿Que solo fui la ayudante?

\- Ya cálmate, Rina... creo que este buen hombre tiene un mensaje para ti...

\- Ejem... si... una persona me dio esto para que se lo entregara.

Rina lo recibe y lo abre... adentro había unas monedas de oro.

\- ¡Yupiiii! ¡Dinero! ¡Con esto podré vivir sin trabajar unos días!... Y no pienso compartirlo con ustedes -les dice a Amelia y a Gaudi con la cara arrugada.

\- Espera, Rina... ¿no es raro que alguien te haya dejado dinero así nomas? -le dice Amelia-. ¿No hay nada más en el sobre?

\- A ver... si... hay una nota... jeje... acá dice: "Te veré solo a ti al amanecer en el bosque chispeante... tengo otra bolsa para ti esperándote." Vaya... eso si es una buena oferta.

\- Oye, Rina... ¿no crees que será peligroso? Tal vez deberíamos... - le dice Gaudi.

\- Cállate, Gaudi... ¿crees que no se cuidarme sola? ¿Yo? La vencedora de Shagranigudu... de Phibrizo... jaja... ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a seguir soñando con Bra... además será de día... ¿qué puede pasar?

Rina ordena una opípara cena antes de irse a dormir... después de todo mañana debía de madrugar.

En Estados Unidos, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde El Gran Desastre. La economía era frágil debido a la escasez de recursos lo que en si había debilitado el otrora antiguo poder de la primera potencia mundial... al igual que los demás países estaban más preocupados en solucionar sus problemas internos que en el resto del mundo.

Pero las causas de su caída son más profundas... una población acostumbrada al bienestar jamás pudo recuperarse ante los desastres que la afectaron... gobernados por una elite desde hacía generaciones, la población perdió el interés en regir sus destinos dejándole el trabajo a otros y cuando aquella elite sucumbió, no había dentro de esa población personalidades capaces que asumieran las riendas de la nación... el caos cayó sobre una población multirracial pero dividida... los desórdenes tuvieron que ser fuertemente reprimidos y la crisis económica no tardó en venir.

Nidi llegó al Estado de Alabama... la Universidad de Auburn era el comienzo para lo que esperaba lograr... debía encontrar a una persona y sus pistas la habían llevado a aquel lugar.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que vio a la persona que buscaba entrar a la Universidad. Lo siguió hasta que este entró a una oficina... sin tocar abre la puerta y entra.

\- Señorita -le dice el hombre de rasgos orientales-. No atiendo hoy... y le aconsejo que antes de entrar toque.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Sho? ¿No me recuerdas?

El hombre se queda mirándola fijamente.

\- No puede ser -dice-. Tú... tú estabas muerta...

\- No, Sho... soy Nidi... Nidi Palmer-

Sho... antiguo Caballero de Acero toma asiento sin atinar a decir nada.

\- No pareces muy contento de verme.

\- Nidi... yo creí que estabas muerta... me dijeron eso en la corporación cuando no volviste junto con tu compañero... un accidente con los armanoides... ¿era mentira?

\- Supongo que tenían que inventar algo que justificara nuestra desaparición... nuestra misión no era experimental cien por ciento... era ya algo más complejo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde te mandaron? ¿Qué hicieron de ti por tanto tiempo?

\- Ellos deben creer que estoy muerta... conveniente porque no quiero nada con ellos... déjame decirte que nos seleccionaron un blanco y nos enviaron a destruirlo... como un medio de probar los armanoides necesitaban enfrentarlo a algo que aún podía resistírseles...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Conoces a los Caballeros Dorados?

\- Los... ¿Caballeros Dorados? Sí... ¿no me digas que ellos eran el blanco?

Nidi le relata todo desde su combate contra Kiki y Lisandro y lo que fue de su vida en esos once años.

\- Yo... yo conozco a Ikki, Yoga... Kiki... eran mis amigos -murmura Sho.

\- ¿Por qué entonces te uniste a este proyecto que buscaba destruirlos?

\- Yo... no tenía idea... claro que se planteó ese tema en las juntas científicas pero todos ellos eran escépticos sobre las cualidades de los Caballeros del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- El Gran Desastre... tal vez descubrieron algo... no sé... estuve al margen de las decisiones y solo estuve en la parte técnica... fue donde te conocí.

Nidi se pone de pie y mira la pared.

\- Sho... en aquellos tiempos, eso fue mi vida... solo era una niña de la calle recogida... una vez vi la película "Nikita" y me imaginé que era ella... reclutada para hacer trabajos sucios... pero... fue diferente... ahora me siento sucia con todo lo que hice... quizás tú fuiste lo único limpio que tuve... fuiste mi amigo.

\- En realidad te amaba, Nidi...

\- Lo sé... y es por eso que he venido... voy a iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida... he vivido cinco años al lado de un hombre que no me ama como yo hubiese querido pero que para mí representa mi vida entera y estoy dispuesta a darla por él.

\- No te entiendo...

\- Los armanoides... una vez me hablaste de Shio y del doctor Mamoru.

\- Ellos... Mamoru murió el año pasado... tengo contacto con Shio eventualmente.

\- Lisandro me contó sobre ustedes... comprendía las motivaciones que los llevaron a colaborar con Unicron... pero le costaba aceptar que ustedes que habían luchado codo a codo con sus padres ahora trabajaran para gente como Ausburg y precisamente en la forma de destruirlos.

\- Yo... ni yo mismo lo entiendo... creo que las cuatro paredes de tu laboratorio bastan para un científico y no les interesa más allá.

\- Sho... Lisandro es un alma noble pero va camino a un destino que cree le está reservado y que no es justo para él... ¿Tú conociste a Saori Kido, no es cierto?

\- Claro que si... yo la admiraba mucho...

\- Pues ella... a quien él llama Atena dejó unos escritos y eso es lo que quiero contarte.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Nidi?

\- Quiero darles la oportunidad a ti y a Shio de rehabilitarse... ustedes tienen la tecnología... y yo la habilidad... quiero que trabajemos juntos en esto... como antes pero con motivos muy distintos.

En otro mundo... en un bosque que comenzaba a iluminarse por el amanecer, la hechicera Rina Inverse caminaba sigilosamente ocultándose tras los troncos tratando de sorprender a su misterioso contratante que parecía sentado en posición de meditación frente a carbones encendidos. "Jeje... no me ha visto... le caeré encima y lo sorprenderé.", piensa ella... en cuestión de segundos Rina se lanza sobre la persona sentada pero en el aire se da un cabezazo con otra persona que aparentemente hizo lo mismo que ella y ambos caen sobre la persona que se deshace en paja cuando los dos lo aplastan.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Atrevido! ¡No toques ahí, pervertido! Pero... ¿Zelgadis?

\- ¿Rina? -le responde su duro amigo-. ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡Con razón me dolió tanto el choque! ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje? ¿No podías aparecer como siempre?

\- ¿Yo? Yo no te envíe ningún mensaje... más bien recibí uno... mira.

Zelgadis le entrega una nota escrita en forma similar al de Rina.

\- Vaya... no creo que este muñeco de paja nos haya mandado estas notas.

\- Un momento... si puso este muñeco eso quiere decir que... debe de estar aquí y posiblemente nos esté observando.

\- ¡Exactamente! -suena una voz cavernosa que se hace presente y Rina y Zelgadis se ponen en guardia-. Era de esperar que cayeran en un truco tan tonto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le espeta Zelgadis.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué nos citaste a los dos aquí?

\- ¿Acaso no me recuerdan?

\- ¿Recordarte? ¿Por qué habría que recordar a algo tan feo como tú? -le dice Rina.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Feo? Por lo menos mis curvas son mejores que las tuyas.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

La capucha vuela y revela la identidad del personaje.

\- ¡Tadaaaa!... ¿Qué tal mi presentación, eh?

Los dos se quedan mudos de asombro antes de que Rina de un grito.

\- ¡BRA!

En el Santuario... En uno de los salones para sesiones, Ausburg, el ahora general Andronikos y otros personajes estaban observando los videos en pantalla gigante sobre el combate en Japón... al terminar la emisión todos se miraron con gesto de preocupación, excepto Ausburg.

\- Por lo que hemos visto -dice Andronikos-. Subestimamos las capacidades de los Caballeros Dorados... me preocupa el bajo resultado de las ondas ANSE que en los otros si fue efectivo.

\- Creo que debemos tratar esto por prioridades -dice otra persona de civil-. Las implicancias que esto ha tenido... una acción armada en Japón ha sido una temeridad grave que ha tenido nefastas consecuencias... la ONU nos exige una explicación y ante todo el mundo...

\- Por favor -interviene Ausburg-. Caballeros... no hay ninguna implicancia negativa... más bien esto redundará a nuestro favor... o mejor dicho todo nos ha sido favorable pese a esta desafortunada acción.

\- ¿Desafortunada? ¡Perdimos a toda esa fuerza de combate! ¡Han demostrado inefectividad frente a un enemigo impensable y que creíamos superado! ¡Hemos quedado desprestigiados porque por mucho que lo neguemos todos piensan que son nuestros armanoides! ¡Y ni qué decir de lo que encontraron cuando abrieron al único que quedó intacto!

Ausburg recuerda... las unidades que habían enviado eran los modelos C10 que habían partido del prototipo C en la que colocaban a un ser humano en partes... para darle mayor espacio a los componentes que necesitaba el armanoide... los sujetos experimentales, completamente condicionados en base a drogas se les amputaba las piernas y se los conectaba a la máquina sometiéndolos a varias laceraciones donde las orejas y nariz sobraban... se les alimentaba por sondas por lo que el aparato digestivo estaba demás. "Se habrán asustado cuando abrieron uno", piensa.

\- Caballeros... les explicaré mi opinión... en primer lugar, nuestro objetivo era acabar con el renegado Espartano antes de que revelara detalles sobre el Santuario y lo hemos hecho... en segundo lugar, los armanoides que enviamos eran modelos antiguos y como vieron resultaron ser rivales para los Caballeros Dorados... eso fue algo que no me hubiese gustado probar todavía pero la contraorden llegó muy tarde... ahora los prototipos DX se están empezando a construir... son más fáciles de manejar y lo más importante... vendrán con un nuevo sistema ANSE... obviamente los dispositivos que portaban eran los iniciales ya que si lo olvidan, esas unidades estaban acompañadas por Caballeros que podían ser afectados... ahora con lo que hemos visto estamos desarrollando un nuevo dispositivo ya que obviamente los cerebros de los de Oro desarrollan diferente a los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de las dos chicas que aparecieron? No parecían Caballeros y mucho menos la que se convirtió en rubia.

\- Eso es algo que estamos investigando... por eso el Patriarca entrará ahora a hablarnos sobre ello.

Ausburg aprieta un botón y Eudoria ingresa... como era muy grande no pudo sentarse además que nadie se preocupó por ello.

\- Y bien... ¿qué ha averiguado?

\- Pues -comienza a decir nerviosamente Eudoria-. Esto se remonta casi cuarenta años atrás cuando Saori Kido toma el control del Santuario y luego se repite once años después cuando ella desaparece... la primera vez, el Santuario fue atacado por el llamado dios Ares apoyado por los Guerreros Legendarios que eran más fuertes que los Caballeros Dorados... esa vez el Santuario se salvó gracias a la intervención de dos desconocidos guerreros que demostraron poderes muy diferentes a cualquiera de los Caballeros del Santuario... lo peculiar era su cambio de color y tamaño de su cabello cuando incrementaban su poder... 25 años después, Tanatos, dios de la muerte atacó también junto con los guerreros de Némesis y fue cuando apareció uno de ellos otra vez y lo venció... pero esa vez demostró un poder y una transformación muy diferente a las anteriores.

Los demás se miran unos a otros.

\- Patriarca -le dice uno de ellos-. Recuerde que oficialmente rechazamos cualquier versión que hable de ese tipo de batallas... ¿cómo podemos tomar en serio lo que dice?

\- De lo que pasó hace 25 años yo fui testigo... y de lo que pasó hace 15 he hablado con otros Caballeros que si fueron testigos de todo ya que la batalla se libró aquí... traté de hacerlo con cuidado de no mencionar este incidente... el efecto sería muy desmoralizador para todos.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Señor... usted no sabe lo que es un saiyajin y el enorme poder que tienen.

\- ¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Según nuestra historia, esos guerreros vinieron de otro mundo... son una raza guerrera y cuando han estado aquí demostraron un poder increíble... se dice que pueden destruir un planeta entero de un solo golpe... Tanatos y su dimensión de oscuridad fue destruido por aquel saiyajin liberando una explosión similar a la de una nova... de solo pensarlo...

\- ¡Ya, Patriarca! -le dice Ausburg-. ¿Quiere asustarnos con sus historias? Asumamos que es cierta... ¿qué podemos hacer?

\- Lo que sabemos de los saiyas es que no tienen la preparación mental de un Caballero... su poder deviene de su raza y es hereditario.

\- ¿Hereditario? Eso suena interesante... ¿qué más?

\- No tengo más...

\- Bueno... gracias, Patriarca... puede retirarse.

Eudoria se da vuelta pero luego se vuelve.

\- Una cosa más... si quieren más pruebas... los nombres de aquellos saiyajin que estuvieron aquí figuran en el monumento que retiraron del centro del Santuario.

Eudoria se retira y luego Ausburg sigue hablando al resto.

\- Interesante historia... pues bien, respecto a la imagen del gobierno griego, eso es problema del gobierno griego... No de nosotros... pero es por eso que nos hemos reunido porque aunque no lo crean este incidente nos conviene pero debemos movernos rápido para...

Luego de unas horas todos se retiran para ejecutar las acciones necesarias para llevar a cabo el plan acordado... Ausburg estaba contento... pese a los problemas todo le estaba saliendo bien y derivando las cosas a su favor... dentro de unas horas, la amenaza de Lisandro sobre los papeles que poseía dejaría de existir ya que al gobierno solo le quedaba 24 horas de vida... los nuevos dispositivos ANSE estaban empezando a ser diseñados y colocados en los nuevos armanoides... y por último, aquello que aguardaba en el interior del Santuario recibiría una visita una vez que todo esté bajo control...

Caminó sin rumbo fijo imbuido en sus pensamientos... había algo que no podía controlar pero que hasta el momento carecía de significado que representara peligro inmediato... recordó eso cuando sus pasos distraídos lo llevaron al lugar donde estaba depositado el antiguo monumento a los héroes del Santuario... sus ojos recorrieron los nombres escritos en letras doradas... Seiya, Mu, Aioria, Shaka... y tantos otros... y su mirada se detuvo en aquellos nombres que evidentemente no eran de Caballeros. "Vegeta... Son Goku... ¿los saiyajin? ¿Qué representarán ustedes en todo esto?", piensa.

Ausburg siguió caminando y fue cuando vio a un guardia tirado en el suelo... creyó que estaba dormido y se acercó a él... él estaba acostumbrado a los horrores pero le sobresaltó al ver que al guardia le habían sacado los ojos limpiamente...

\- Seguridad -Ausburg usa su comunicador-. Mándame dos Caballeros de Plata y dos armanoides... cierren todos los accesos y llama a alerta naranja... que todos los armanoides disponibles salgan a patrullar.

Ausburg esperó poco... lo que pidió llegó pronto y juntos siguieron revisando los alrededores... en la entrada de una galería encontró otro cuerpo que al igual que el anterior, le habían sacado los pulmones... reconoció al guardia con el que había mandado a Yosarian a barrer... se alarmó al darse cuenta que las ruinas donde estaban era la antigua Casa de Cancer.

\- Maldición... Yosarian... ¡Encontraste la galería de Cancer!

Sin temor, Ausburg ingresa con los dos Caballeros... la cuarta casa, de acuerdo a su ubicación aparentaba estar más cerca al centro que las otras... ¡Máscara de la Muerte! ¡Él controlaba las ondas infernales! ¿Por qué razón?...

Encontró a Yosarian no lejos de ahí... por lo visto había tratado de huir... sus manos aun sujetaban la escoba que Ausburg le diera pero su posición denotaban que venía de más adentro... pasa por encima del cuerpo y llega hasta el centro... había una bóveda... una bóveda abierta... la oscuridad le impedía ver su interior y su linterna no ayudaba... pero algo le decía que lo que estaba adentro aguardando ya no estaba... Ausburg se reúne con los dos Caballeros que aguardaban.

\- ¿Sienten algo? -les pregunta.

\- No, señor... -contesta uno.

\- Vamos... quiero este lugar lleno de lámparas de neón y al equipo de arqueólogos aquí...

\- Señor -le dice uno.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vea esto...

Ausburg se acerca al cuerpo de Yosarian que parecía intacto pero cuando el Caballero lo toca comienza a deshacerse como si fuera un cascarón que rápidamente se parte y comienza a deshacerse.

\- ¿Qué... qué pudo causar esto? -pregunta uno de los Caballeros.

\- ¿Estás asustado, Caballero?

\- Yo... no...

\- Pues bien por ti... porque yo sí... Yosarian... siempre fuiste un idiota... ni poniéndote a barrer dejaste de hacer chapuzas... ¿Por qué diablos entraste a mirar? ¿Esperabas encontrar algo que te rescatara de tu mediocridad? Pues al menos en eso tuviste éxito... Te extrañaré de todos modos, gordo borracho...

Ausburg sale al exterior e imparte órdenes para acordonar el lugar y hacer una inspección al Santuario... no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento como si fuera observado... se preguntaba si sería lo que acababa de despertar...

Fin del capítulo 7


	8. Reencuentro y desencuentros

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Reencuentro y desencuentros**

Esparta... 05.00 a.m.

Konstantin Teodopolus se encontraba sentado en su despacho cuando los primeros disparos empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos... no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que esas eran las consecuencias de tener esos papeles en la mano... era obvio que Ausburg no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados luego del incidente en Japón ya que sabía que aquel Caballero Dorado le alcanzaría esos papeles... durante esos años él había combatido la creciente influencia de Ausburg y sus adeptos dentro del gobierno pero Andronikos no quería prescindir de él mientras controlara a los armanoides... ahora esos mismo armanoides recorrían las calles disparando contra sus hombres y los pocos armanoides con que contaban no tenían el nivel para enfrentarse a Ausburg.

No esperaba que Andrinakos se convirtiera en cabeza de la conjura... la verdad no lo podía creer hasta que escuchó la proclama por los medios donde acusaba a Andronikos de conducir a Grecia al abismo con su política de conquista y arriesgando a la nación en una aventura militarista que le ha ganado el repudio mundial... el sacarlo del gobierno era la mejor manera de preservar los intereses griegos en el mundo y por lo tanto era su deber llevar a cabo un golpe de Estado... un día antes él había recibido esos papeles de manos de aquel joven que apareció de un momento a otro... jamás había dado crédito a los tan mentados poderes de los Caballeros de Oro pero acababa de ver una demostración... la corta charla que tuvieron fue esclarecedora y motivó a Teodopolus a concebir algún plan para poder enfrentar a Ausburg.

Lo que venía pasando ya se lo esperaba... era cuestión de minutos para que vinieran por él y le quedaba poco tiempo.

\- ¿Coronel? -entra un oficial-. Debemos huir... se ha perdido comunicación con el presidente y el palacio está siendo bombardeado.

\- Kadarkis... no me iré...

\- ¿De qué habla, señor? Esos papeles...

\- Tú debes de tomar mi lugar... llévate esos papeles y ocúltate... conoces mi plan y sabes qué hacer con ellos... vete... a ellos solo les intereso yo... podrás huir en la confusión.

\- Pero, señor...

\- ¡Obedece, Kadarkis! Es mi última orden... de ti depende ahora... apresúrate antes de que copen las salidas... ahora el futuro de Grecia depende de ti.

Teodopolus coge un fusil y sale... en el exterior sus hombres estaban alineados con los brazos en alto rodeados por armanoides.

\- Aquí unidad DC 230... Avisto al coronel Teodopolus y esgrime un arma... espero órdenes.

\- Conmínenle a rendirse y si no lo hace abra fuego.

Teodopolus se niega y dispara... casi de inmediato los armanoides contestan el fuego matándolo a él y a sus hombres rendidos... Kadarkis solo huye sin mirar atrás... conocía el contenido de los papeles y ahora sabía que su misión era demasiado importante.

Los combates en Esparta habían terminado... al día siguiente se anunció que el gabinete renunció exigiendo la dimisión del presidente Andronikos... y que este luego se había suicidado.

En otro mundo... Bra estaba sentada sobre el suelo frente a Rina y Zelgadis... Rina tuvo que ser despegada por Zelgadis ya que tras la presentación inicial, esta se había abrazado a Bra hasta casi asfixiarla.

\- ¡Es increíble! -sigue hablando Rina-. Jamás... jamás creí volver a verte... ¿cómo es que has vuelto? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Otra vez tu máquina te trajo por accidente?

\- Oh, no... Solo usé esto -Bra saca a Adjahnti de su bolsa y se lo pone.

\- ¿Adjahnti? ¿Aún lo tienes? ¿Aprendiste a usarlo?

\- Si, Rinita... y no sabes de qué manera...

En la hora siguiente, Bra le cuenta a Rina y Zelgadis lo que pasó después de que ella partió de ese mundo al suyo... de que acabó en otro más raro y la batalla contra Azatot... Bra no omitió detalle pavoneándose de la pelea lo que empezó a irritar a Rina.

\- Veo que también se ha crecido tu ego, Bra... ¿viniste a pavonearte solamente?

\- Bra -le dice Zelgadis-. Si es tal como lo cuentas... eso quiere decir que tus poderes se han incrementado... ¿no es cierto?

\- Bueno, sí... es muy largo de explicar... pero como saben los saiyajin incrementamos nuestros poderes en las peleas... además aprendí a usar mejor a Adjahnti y los brazaletes.

\- Bien... ¿Y si eres tan poderosa porque nos necesitas?

\- No te entiendo...

\- Obviamente... para que estés aquí desafiando a los señores malignos... sabemos que ellos te expulsaron de este mundo... y no verán con buenos ojos tu regreso y eso tú lo sabías... viniste aquí por alguna razón muy importante.

Bra voltea la cara despectivamente.

\- ¡Bah! Yo no le temo a los señores malignos... ellos no valen nada comparados con...

\- Vaya -suena una voz-. Veo que la saiya ha aprendido el arte humano de alardear.

Los tres se vuelven y una figura aparece de las sombras del bosque... Bra no lo reconoce pero Rina y Zelgadis si y se ponen de pie en guardia.

\- ¿Tú? -dice Rina-. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Eso... es un secreto, querida Rina.

Era Zeros...

Zeros estaba de pie frente a ellos en su típica actitud de ojos semiabiertos y sonriendo dulcemente lo que le granjeó las simpatías de Bra.

\- Hola -le dice Bra poniéndose de pie-. Me llamo Bra y...

\- Sé quién eres, Bra... princesa de los saiyajin... mi nombre es Zeros y soy amigo de Rina.

\- ¿Amigo? -dice Rina furiosa-. Ningún de... -Pero en eso Zelgadis le tapa la boca y la jala.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

\- Espera, Rina... si Zeros está aquí es por algo muy importante.

\- Sí, claro... algo muy importante para sus amos en lo cual solo somos sus juguetes... ¡no quiero nada con él!

\- Espera, Rina... sea como sea debemos saber porque esta aquí y si le dices a Bra quien es realmente Zeros... ya te imaginarás la que se armará.

Rina se da cuenta que tiene razón... Bra odiaba a los demonios después de lo de Lionel y aunque le gustaría ver las capacidades nuevas de su amiga prefería que sea de lejos.

\- ¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos? -les dice Bra.

\- Nada... solo que estaba contenta de ver a Zeros nuevamente.

\- ¿Contenta? A mí no me lo parecía... ¿qué están tramando?

\- Nada... nada... porque mejor no nos dices a que has venido... ¿y por qué no preparamos algo de comer y nos lo cuentas en el almuerzo? ¡Tengo hambre!

\- Esta bien... pero...

\- Vamos... ¡anda a buscar leña con Zelgadis! Yo me quedaré con Zeros a pelar papas... ¡vamos!

Rina empuja a Bra y a Zelgadis hacia el interior del bosque y luego se acerca a Zeros.

\- Bien... ahora que estamos solos -le dice sonriente pero después cambia de expresión y sujeta a Zeros de la solapa-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

\- Cálmate, querida Rina...

\- ¡Querida, tu abuela! Eres un traidor mentiroso y embustero... ¡Nos abandonaste en manos de Phibrizo conspirando para que nos mate!

\- Pero eso debiste haberlo supuesto... siempre te dije quién era yo...

\- Sí... ¡Tú solo perseguías la destrucción de Maryu Garv y nosotros te importábamos un comino! Y me imagino que ahora tus amos te han mandado para alguna tenebrosa misión que estoy segura tiene que ver con Bra... ¿no es cierto? Si es así... ¡Quiero que des media vuelta y te largues!

\- Rina... no seas tan temperamental... suéltame y te lo explicaré...

Rina lo deja y Zeros se alisa la ropa.

\- Supongo que sabes que estuve escuchando lo que Bra les contó de lo que pasó después de que se fue de aquí.

\- Mejor dicho después de que tus amos la echaran... a propósito... ¿dónde estaban ellos cuando esa cosa apareció?

\- Es muy largo de contar, querida Rina... ¿pero no te has preguntado cómo es que pudo llegar aquí ella sin problemas?

\- Solo puede deberse a dos cosas... o ella es demasiado para ustedes o porque ustedes lo permitieron.

\- Bra no lo sabe pero fui yo quien la ayudó a regresar.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque era necesario...

\- ¿Vas a comenzar con tus secretos otra vez? Un momento... Bra acaba de contarnos sobre Maryu Garv y esas cosas llamadas Primordiales... ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

\- Eso... es un secreto, querida Rina.

\- Pues si no me lo dices le diré a Bra quien eres realmente... ella quiere a los demonios tanto como yo a los ladrones... solo estarías a salvo a muchos días de distancia de ella y tu misión se iría al infierno junto contigo... ¿qué dices?

\- Vaya... veo que eres convincente... mi misión es solo de darles una mano solamente.

\- No lo creo... tus amos están preocupados, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es que esa cosa llamada L`Ryeght pudo sacar a Garv del Mar del Caos?... Eso quiere decir que los Primordiales son algo muy diferente a los Mazokus, ¿verdad?

\- Estás en lo cierto...

\- Uhmmm... eso quiere decir que tus amos están asustados... ¿no es cierto?

\- Bueno... esa no es la palabra exacta... preocupados más bien, diría yo.

\- Sea como sea... el poder de tus amos peligra... ¿qué son los Primordiales?

\- Esa es otra historia bastante larga, querida Rina... solo puedo decirte que ellos son de una naturaleza completamente distinta a la nuestra.

\- Pero que sin embargo los están usando... ¿una rebelión? ¿Hay algunos señores malignos que están de parte de los Primordiales?

\- Eres perspicaz, querida Rina... pero digamos que hay una desavenencia... ellos saben que Garv formó a Azatot y se asombraron de los resultados... digamos que eso sembró dudas sobre qué partido tomar.

\- ¿Y tú estás aquí para qué? ¿Qué hay con Bra?

\- Deja que ella te lo diga y lo comprenderás.

En otro mundo... Yoga, Ikki y Aioros se reunieron por primera vez después de tres meses del incidente en Japón... la reunión se daba lugar en México en un viejo templo católico ya abandonado y los tres habían acudido puntualmente a la cita.

\- ¿Vendrá Lisandro? - pregunta Aioros.

\- No -responde Yoga-. Solo los cité a ustedes.

\- ¿Eso incluye a Kiki? Desde hace once años que no lo veo -dice Ikki-. Después de la pelea con Lisandro.

\- No... Por lo menos yo no le he citado... además no he tenido comunicación mental con él... es como si se hubiera desvanecido lo cual me preocupa.

\- No deberías preocuparte, Yoga... aquí estoy.

Los tres se vuelven y se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Kiki entrar... lucia más viejo luego de once años de ausencia pero se denotaba su vitalidad y poder.

\- ¡Kiki! -Ikki se le acerca a darle la bienvenida-. Me alegra verte...

\- A mí también, Ikki... han pasado los años y ya estamos viejos... pero seguimos siendo Caballeros Dorados.

\- Por lo menos eres el único que conserva su Armadura -interviene Aioros-. Gusto de verte otra vez, Kiki.

\- Igualmente, Aioros... lamento que la última vez que nos vimos sea en circunstancias no muy agradables.

\- No te preocupes... más me molesta que no te hayas comunicado con nosotros en todos estos años... tras dejar el Santuario en tu ausencia sentimos que nos habías abandonado, tú que una semana atrás permanecías en el Santuario diciendo que jamás lo abandonarías.

\- Lamento que lo pensaras... no fue así... debía de hacer algo muy importante.

\- ¿Te tomó años hacerlo?

\- Sí... pero creo que estamos aquí para aclarar muchas cosas y no solamente las mías... gusto de verte otra vez, Yoga.

\- Igualmente, Kiki... y tienes razón... hay mucho que aclarar y por el momento hemos estado actuando casi a ciegas... han estado obedeciendo órdenes, indicaciones o consejos sin un propósito definido... les pedí que me volvieran a reconocer como Patriarca porque no quería discusiones... además que yo no sé toda la verdad e incluso estoy buscando mis propias respuestas.

«Aioros, Ikki... ya hemos hablado de esto antes e incluso te dije Aioros que había una verdad no del todo clara pero que era lo único que teníamos para saber cómo actuar... les hablé sobre lo que pasó tras la batalla contra Hades... todos los Caballeros Dorados habían caído... algunos por nuestra propia mano... pero la decadencia del Santuario había empezado antes, cuando los doce estaban allí protegiendo Atena... incluso antes de eso.

»Quiero recapitular para ordenar las ideas... cuando hablo de decadencia es que en ese momento todos los Caballeros y el Patriarca Shion aguardaban el momento del nacimiento de Atena... pero dense cuenta de una cosa antes... los doce Caballeros de Oro... Mu y Shura fueron los últimos en integrarse y Aioria estaba siendo formado exclusivamente para eso... ¿cuál era la procedencia de cada uno de ellos? A Mu lo sacaron de las calles de Katmandú... Shura salió de un orfelinato... ni qué decir de Shaka, enviado de la India y considerado "Iluminado" por los brahmanes pero sin ascendencia conocida... nosotros mismos... los únicos griegos eran Aioros de Sagitario, Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio y Saga y Kanon de Géminis.

»¿Se dan cuenta? El Santuario se quedaba sin Caballeros... Saga no aceptó por tonto la alianza con Mitsumasa Kido... evidentemente él no sabía que su nieta era la niña que intentó matar... él tenía la urgencia de completar el número de Caballeros y él ya se había dado cuenta que en el Santuario ya no había elementos capaces de vestir la Armadura Dorada... ¿Por qué la desesperación de Saga en obtener la Armadura de Sagitario cuando descubrió donde estaba? ¿Por qué el maestro Shion decidió ocultar la supuesta muerte de Atena? ¡Es porque ambos presentían que debía ser así!... Las Doce Casas no podían estar vacías y cuando la situación se hizo insostenible, Docko y Mu se apartaron del Santuario pero dejaron sus armaduras que ni el propio Patriarca podía tocar... ¿por qué ellos no se las llevaron? ¿Por qué Shaka, Camus, Shura y los demás aceptaron ponerse del lado de Saga sin querer ver más allá? ¿Por qué fue así con Shaka, sabio y justo, que nos obligó a luchar contra él? ¡Porque tenía que ser así! La misión de los Caballeros... lo que ya estaba en su inconsciente... lo que fue introducido en sus cerebros desde su formación a temprana edad... ¡Las Doce Casas no podían estar solas!»

\- Me imagino -comienza a decir Ikki-. Que había un motivo y comienzo a sospechar cual.

\- Así es, Ikki... cuando hablo que las Casas no podían estar solas me refiero no a una presencia física... su cosmo, irradiado por sus armaduras mantenían el lugar y lo llenaban de su presencia... recuerden incluso a Aioros... su cosmo permaneció en la Casa de Sagitario pese a los años.

«Claro que el nacimiento de una Atena fortalecía el Santuario... pero pónganse a pensar... se decía que ella era la garantía para la paz en la Tierra... ¿De qué paz, Dios mío? La presencia de Atena no controló las guerras... ¡El mundo no fue mejor y ahora seguimos teniendo brotes belicistas que han convertido al Santuario en una base militar! ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con lo que pasó? La humanidad aprende pero lo hace lentamente... luego tenemos a los dioses... nos acusaban de débiles y nos atacaron de mil modos... yo estuve muy cercano a Saori y sentí su pesar por lo sucedido... pero ella tenía presentimientos... los doce jamás volvieron a reunirse y solo ustedes más Shiru y Shun fuimos los que vestimos las armaduras que quedaban... hicimos esfuerzos de integrar más pero fue imposible... no había gente... no había gente con el potencial para llegar a la Armadura Dorada y si lo había eso tomaría demasiado tiempo...

» ¿Y la razón? No la sé exactamente... por eso estamos aquí... tenemos que averiguarlo... Lisandro me dijo que en las profecías de Atena, el tiempo se cumplía... quince años de su muerte y el último rastro de su cosmo se ha esfumado... una nueva crisis está por comenzar.»

\- Yoga -interrumpe Kiki-. Estuve alejado todo este tiempo porque llegué a las mismas conclusiones que tú... con un agregado más... la nueva amenaza surgirá del propio Santuario y mi presencia allí no ayudaba... Ni la de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard ni la de la propia Hilda... comprendí porque fue tan importante conservar el Santuario en el pasado y el porqué teníamos que abandonarlo en el futuro… ¡Para recuperar fuerzas! ¡Porque algún día tendríamos que volver! ¡Y si no lo hacíamos nosotros, serían otros!... las profecías de Atena lo decían claramente.

\- No creo que sea lo único que puedes agregar, Kiki...

\- No... La razón se esconde en el Santuario...

\- Se refieren -interrumpe Ikki-. ¿A las galerías subterráneas que Ausburg encontró? ¿Qué hay ahí, Kiki? ¿Lo sabes?

\- Atena no lo sabía... ni los doce Caballeros Dorados... ni nadie... solo aquellos quienes sellaron esa abominación en el interior del Santuario... porque las Doce Casas serían las únicas que podían contener a algo que no se podía matar... el poder combinado de los doce Caballeros más el de Atena impedirían que lo innombrable despierte...

Kiki se da vuelta y mira hacia arriba...

\- ... y aquello... ya ha despertado...

En Alemania... Burgun observaba la nota que llevaba ya tres meses en su poder y no le había dado respuesta... estaba preocupado por ello y no sabía que hacer... ¿Debía responderle a Bud aunque sea para decirle que no contara con él? ¿Que era feliz con Asuka aunque esta lo quisiera a medias? Tras el incidente con Sheena, todo estaba tranquilo pero a Burgun se le hacía que era una tranquilidad muy parecida a una bomba con una mecha lenta encendida, pero... ¡estaba con Asuka! ¿Qué otra cosa podía importar, más ahora que Lisandro había desaparecido no sin antes firmar los papeles de divorcio?... ya no había nada que se interpusiera a su unión con Asuka y él le daría la tranquilidad y protección que necesitaba... bruscamente arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a la basura. "Hace años me negaste tu ayuda por una mujer... yo ahora solo te devuelvo la atención... quédate con tu Freya porque yo ya tengo a la mía", piensa.

En la habitación de Gretchen, Asuka le leía un cuento a su hija para que durmiera... en esos tres últimos meses, Asuka había cancelado algunos contratos lo que le ganó problemas con su representante pero quería ella estar más tiempo con su hija ahora que Lisandro al parecer se había alejado definitivamente de ellas lo que afectó mucho a Gretchen quien no paraba de preguntar por su padre... Asuka no sabía que decirle y tan solo la engañaba sobre alguna misión importante pero hasta ella misma se preguntaba si algún día lo volvería a ver.

\- Mamá... ¿no ha llamado papá? -le pregunta Gretchen.

\- No... Hace media hora que me preguntaste eso...

\- ¿Tú crees que llamará mañana?

\- ¡Ay, Gretchen! Tú sabes que tu papá jamás llama... él simplemente aparece y ya...

\- Por mucho que me esfuerzo... no puedo sentir donde está.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Sentías a tu papa?

\- Si... muchas veces cuando estaba triste... él venía... o mejor dicho sentía su cosmo que me envolvía y me llenaba de alegría...

\- Gretchen... ¿Desde cuándo puedes sentir el cosmo de tu papá?

\- Desde hace tiempo...

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Por qué? No sé... tú una vez me dijiste que sentías el cosmo de mi papá y me pareció normal.

Asuka se sintió intranquila... lo que menos quería era que Gretchen comenzará a desarrollar las habilidades de su padre... no quería que pasara lo de Kay con su hija... pero prefirió no prohibirle nada pero estaría atenta.

\- Gretchen... tú sabes que yo te amo... eres mi hija y lo único que me queda... no hay nada más importante para mí que tú estés contenta... pero también quiero que comprendas que a veces la gente se separa porque ya no puede vivir junta... sé que lo que pasó entre tu papá y yo te dolió mucho pero hubiese sido peor que siguiéramos juntos... por eso tu papá se fue... no porque él o yo no te quisiéramos... las personas pueden dejar de ser esposos pero jamás dejarán de ser padres.

\- ¿Pero por qué, mamá? ¡Yo sé que tú quieres a mi papá y él te quiere a ti! ¿Por qué tuvieron que separarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue porque Kay se fue? ¿Tú culpas a mi papa? ¿No es cierto?

\- Gretchen... yo lo lamento... cuando tu hermano se fue me dejó una herida en mi corazón que aún no cierra...

\- ¿Y acaso mi papá tuvo la culpa? ¡Él sufrió mucho también!

\- Lo sé, Gretchen... no debí decirte nada... solo quería...

\- ¿Querías decirme que te quieres casar con Burgun?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¡Los escuché! ¡Él te lo pedía! ¡No, mamá! ¡Lo odio! ¡Él no me quiere! ¡Solo te quiere a ti y yo soy un estorbo!

\- No digas eso... solo que tú no le has dado la oportunidad para demostrarte que le importas... él es una buena persona.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero que regrese mi papá y no que traigas a otro hombre! ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡No!

\- Mira, Gretchen... no voy a discutirlo contigo... cuando seas grande lo entenderás.

\- ¡Por favor mama! ¡No te cases con él! ¡Mi papá te quiere y yo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos! Por lo menos espera un poco, ¿sí? Tal vez cambies de opinión...

Asuka se queda en silencio y luego se dirige a Gretchen.

\- Hagamos un trato, Gretchen... esperaré... lo pensaré mejor y respetarás mi decisión final... ¿de acuerdo? Pero en ese tiempo quiero que le des la oportunidad a Burgun de ser tu amigo y serás amable... ¿está bien?

Gretchen se queda en silencio también y al final asiente.

\- Está bien...

Fue cuando de pronto los cristales de la ventana se rompen con estrépito... Asuka se lanza sobre su hija y la cubre y dirige su mirada a la ventana y pegó un grito...

Burgun sube velozmente y entra al cuarto... Asuka y su hija seguían abrazadas en la cama.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡Alguien! -exclama Asuka-. ¡En la ventana!

Burgun abre la ventana pero no ve nada... en eso le pareció ver algo que se deslizaba por el jardín y él salta al exterior y llega hasta donde vio aquella sombra...

... nada... Burgun no vio nada ni sintió nada... nada había estado ahí... pero Burgun sintió un estremecimiento como si algo no estuviera bien.

\- ¡Señor Burgun! -le dice uno de los guardias que llega con otros dos-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé... rompieron los vidrios... no sé cómo fue... redoblen la vigilancia... quiero turnos dobles y un intercomunicador... cualquier cosa me avisan... ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor.

Burgun sube nuevamente y mira a Asuka y a su hija.

\- Creo que será mejor cambiar a Gretchen por esta noche...

\- Iba a sugerir lo mismo... ella dormirá conmigo...

\- Bien... yo me quedaré en el estudio... ¿qué viste?

Asuka se queda pensando.

\- No lo sé... no sé si realmente vi algo... ¿una sombra? No... Era como una silueta y me asusté... tal vez... solo fue una ilusión... ¿no viste nada?

\- No... Ven... trae a Gretchen.

Al día siguiente, Burgun se levanta... había sido una noche tranquila... Asuka y Gretchen dormían aún y desayunó solo leyendo el periódico... de pronto una noticia llamó su atención... en la noche había sido asesinada una persona no muy lejos de su casa... lo particular era que la había eviscerado limpiamente... sin querer se preocupó pero rápidamente alejo esas ideas de su cabeza... ¿quién se atrevería con un Dios Guerrero de Asgard?

En África... Lisandro abría los ojos después de su profunda meditación... su octavo sentido volvía despertar tratando de advertirle... Lisandro se da cuenta que la cuenta regresiva se iniciaba.

Fin del capítulo 8


	9. Los nuevos caballeros

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Los nuevos caballeros**

En México... Francisco Santos se encontraba sentado sobre un muro contemplando el horizonte... recordó que hace cinco años estaba contemplando un panorama similar pero en Veracruz y no en Nueva California... en aquellos tiempos solo era un muchacho más. Le gustaban las fiestas y las discotecas... casi todas las noches salía permaneciendo poco en su casa... era rebelde y a veces violento y se involucraba en numerosas peleas por lo que muchas veces su familia lo iba a buscar a las delegaciones... la oveja negra de la familia... el rebelde sin causa... el muchacho sin futuro, pero a eso a él no le importaba... hasta que sucedió aquello...

Francisco se apartó de sus pensamientos al sentir a Geki llegar... solo lo recibió con una mirada.

\- ¿Pensativo, Francisco? - le pregunta

\- Si... y es en esos momentos que me gusta estar solo.

\- Lo siento... solo venía a despedirme.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Volveré a Canadá... ahí tengo una familia que me espera.

\- ¿Cuándo regresas?

\- No lo sé... debo prepararme también.

Francisco se pone de pie bajando del muro.

\- Geki... ya que te vas, quiero que me digas qué pasa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué me entrenaste? ¿Y por qué ahora lo hace Ikki? Cuando te conocí, no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo ni yo contigo, pero me forzaste a seguirte... debo confesar que me sedujo el poder tener los poderes que tú tienes... pero ahora me pones frente a Ikki que es mucho más poderoso que yo y a quien jamás podré alcanzar... ¿qué pretenden ahora?

\- Dime, Francisco... ¿acaso no envidiaste esos poderes míos como ahora envidias a los de Ikki?

\- Yo... no sé...

\- Eso es un avance.

\- No entiendo...

\- Primero me envidiaste... y ahora no sabes... has dejado atrás tu envidia y ahora piensas que los poderes que tienes o que puedes llegar a tener servirán de algo y eso es lo que me preguntas ahora... Francisco... estas dejando atrás muchas cosas y poco a poco te vas dando cuenta de quién eres realmente y para lo que puedas estar predestinado.

\- Aún no me respondes... ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Para qué me necesitan?

\- No lo sé...

\- Mientes...

\- No... Y ahora me voy a buscar mis respuestas... tal vez Ikki te aclare lo que te preguntas pero quizás ni él lo sepa... adiós.

Geki se da media vuelta y se va... Francisco lo llama.

\- ¿Geki?

\- Sí -contesta el gigante dándose vuelta.

\- Gracias...

Geki le sonríe y se va, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche... Francisco vuelve a sentarse a contemplar las estrellas...

En el desierto de Libia... solo la pequeña vida que subsistía en el desierto era testigo del choque de dos poderes que hacía retumbar la tierra y levantar la arena como si fuera una tormenta... Aioros y Ahmed liberaban sus enormes cosmos y lo chocaban el uno contra el otro... fue cosa de un instante para que Aioros rápidamente aprovechara la concentración de Ahmed para atacarlo con su Aguja Escarlata... Ahmed detiene su técnica cuando ve que el dedo de Aioros estaba a milímetros de su pecho.

\- ¡Lo hizo otra vez, maestro! -le reclama Ahmed.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Crees acaso que en una pelea real te enfrentarás a rivales que pelearán limpiamente? ¿Acaso no crees que aprovecharán todas las oportunidades para matarte?

\- ¿Es para eso que me prepara? ¿Para una pelea real? ¿Qué se espera de mí?

Aioros lo mira y le sonríe.

\- Tal vez para nada... o tal vez para mucho... escucha, Ahmed... llevamos aquí entrenando y ya debes estarte preguntando que se espera de ti... el porqué tanto entrenamiento... yo también me lo pregunto... ven... vamos a casa... basta por hoy.

Ambos se encaminan al poblado donde Jiné los esperaba... en el camino continúan la charla.

\- Maestro Aioros... siempre le pregunté a mi maestro Jabú sobre todo esto... yo leí la antigua historia del Santuario y... sé que ustedes vienen de allí... ¿por qué lo abandonaron?

\- Muchas razones, Ahmed...

\- ¿Y por qué se toman la molestia de entrenarme?

\- Por una sencilla razón... nos dimos cuenta que en el Santuario jamás encontraríamos el potencial para formar nuevos Caballeros... míralos como están ahora... algunos que están allí yo los entrené de más jóvenes y ahora se han entregado a los intereses del gobierno griego... eso no está en la verdadera mística de los caballeros antiguos... es por eso que salimos a buscarla fuera.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo tengo esa mística?

\- No lo sé... pero tienes el potencial para tenerla.

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta llegar a casa donde Jiné los esperaba...

En otro mundo... Teker y Pan se despedían en la puerta de la casa de Gohan con el compromiso de verse al día siguiente... Teker se eleva y vuela hasta la ciudad donde estaba el departamento que tenía... pensaba en que pasaría si le pidiera a Pan que se casara con él... la respuesta estaría en un "¿Estás loco? ¡Fuera de aquí!" o "Encantada, Teker... acepto."... Pan era de reacciones extremas pero sea como sea no estaba seguro aún si era ya el momento ... aún se sentía incómodo de que Pan mantuviera el recuerdo de Ranma pese al tiempo y eso era algo de lo que se daba cuenta perfectamente.

Teker entra a su apartamento y se dispone a dormir... entra al baño y luego de lavarse sale... se queda de una pieza al ver a una mujer sentada en el mueble de la sala... Teker se pone en guardia y la mira muy sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Cómo entró?!

\- Cálmate, Teker... solo vine a hablar...

\- ¿Me conoce? Vaya... debo suponerlo porque no creo que haya entrado a este departamento al azar... ¿qué quiere?

\- No pareces asustado.

\- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿Va a hacerme algo?

\- No... Pero aunque lo pensase, tú te sientes seguro por tus habilidades de supersaiyajin.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?... Un momento... ahora te recuerdo... estabas hablando con Pan la otra vez y te fuiste al verme llegar... Pan me dijo que te llamabas Setsuna Meioh... ¿no es cierto?

\- Si... pero no te lo dijo todo... mi otra identidad que ella conoce también... soy una Outer Senshi... me llamo Sailor Plut.

En otro mundo... Bra, Rina, Zelgadis y Zeros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras Bra les contaba lo acontecido en el mundo de los Caballeros.

\- Pues bien... eso es todo lo que puedo decirles... ese mundo está en peligro y me tome la libertad de venir aquí a pedirles ayuda -les termina de decir Bra.

\- Un momento -interviene Rina-. Nos estas pidiendo que vayamos a pelear a ese otro mundo que ni siquiera es el tuyo, contra... ¿posiblemente algo peor de lo que ya hemos enfrentado?

\- Bueno... no lo dije tan dramáticamente... es más... ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que es.

\- Creo que de todos modos -comienza a decir Zelgadis-. Me parece que el venir a pedir nuestra ayuda es porque piensas que podemos ser útiles... ¿no es así?

\- Ejem -dice Bra-. No es que "pueden" ser útiles... yo vine a pedir la ayuda de Rina solamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me mandaste una nota entonces?

\- ¿Nota?

\- ¡Claro! -Rina se pone de pie-. Zelgadis... tú solo conoces de Bra por referencias mías... ni tú ni ella se conocían antes... uhmmm, eso quiere decir que alguien le envío esa nota... ¿De casualidad fuiste tú, Zeros?

\- Veo que eres perspicaz, querida Rina.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? -interrumpe Bra-. ¿Y cómo sabías que yo buscaba a Rina?

\- Eso te lo explicaré después... pero sé que buscabas a Rina... pero pensabas en buscar a alguien con habilidades en magia blanca... solo te hice el favor de ayudarte en eso.

\- ¿Zelgadis, no? ¿Tú usas magia blanca?

\- No... Yo uso otro detergente...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo... si... hago magia blanca.

\- Uhmmm... eso limita mi búsqueda... había pensado inicialmente en Amelia pero creo que ella no está preparada aún para esto y yo necesito aprender un poco más de todos modos.

\- ¡Un momento! -exclama Rina-. ¡Hablas como si fuéramos a aceptar!

\- ¿Acaso estás pensando en no aceptar?

\- ¡Por supuesto!... Digo... no es tu mundo ni el nuestro al que quieres que protejamos... me has hablado de esos Caballeros de Oro y de ese tal Lisandro que parece tanto o más poderoso que tú... ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a meter en semejante lío por nada?... ¿Qué ganas con todo esto Bra que puedas compartirlo?

\- ¡Ja! ¡Así que la chica material apareció al fin! ¿Es que no puedes hacer algo desinteresadamente?

\- Yo no vivo desinteresadamente... por si no te has dado cuenta yo trabajo por paga.

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste que éramos amigas?

\- Una cosa es la amistad y otra los negocios.

\- Creo que me equivoqué al venir... o el pensar que contaría contigo... ¿qué me dicen ustedes? ¿También quieren que se les pague?

\- Yo... -dice Zelgadis pero Rina le tapa la boca.

\- ¡Zelgadis y yo somos socios! ¡Así que o vamos los dos o no va nadie!

Bra se vuelve a Zeros.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? Te acompañaré...

\- Me refiero que si sabes algo aparte de sonreír...

\- Pues, sí... no lo hago tan mal con la magia...

\- Zerooos -le dice Rina melodiosamente-. Yo tenía tres demonios... uno se llamaba...

\- ...pero solo iré contigo si va Rina... jeje... - termina de decir Zeros.

Bra los mira con desaliento.

\- ¿Cuál es tu precio, mercenaria? -le dice hostilmente Bra.

\- Pues... no creo que puedas pagarme con moneda local... ¿qué te parece lo que tienes en la cabeza y en las muñecas?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¿Acaso sabes lo que es esto?

\- Si lo sé... por eso te los pido...

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo dártelos!

\- Pues ese es mi precio... lo tomas o lo dejas.

\- ¡Aunque aceptara no podrías usarlo! ¡Tendrías que tener los poderes de un supersaiyajin 4 para controlarlo!

\- ¿Un qué?

\- ¡Bah! Olvídalo... ¡Y no te pienso pagar con eso! O pides otra cosa o no hay trato.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ja! ¡Deja a esa tonta! Yo te acompañaré por un precio razonable... ¡Y además soy mejor hechicera que ella! ¡Jojojo!

La risa que precedió a esa voz los dejó helados, excepto a Zeros quien entreabre los ojos y se sonríe, y Rina se adelanta a la foresta mientras Bra aguzaba sus sentidos preguntándose porque no había sentido a nadie.

\- Esa voz -dice Rina-. Y esa risa... solo puede ser...

\- Creo que acertaste, Rina Inverse -vuelve a sonar la voz.

Una figura emerge de la foresta dejando a todos boquiabiertos, especialmente a Rina quien exclama.

\- ¡NAGA!

En otro mundo... en la zona sur de Argentina, cerca de la Patagonia, Hilda contemplaba el helado mar... no podía dejar de recordar a su helado Asgard ya que se le parecía mucho. Aunque acostumbrada al frío, sentía que este frío de la Antártida era muy diferente al de Asgard, incluso podía decir que era agradable a ciertas horas del día. Sonrío para sí pensando el porqué Odín no estableció Asgard allí... observa curiosa como tropillas de guanacos cruzaban a nado de una isla a tierra firme... en esa época del año, las tropillas de estos grandes animales abandonaban las islas antes de que el mar creciera... lentamente emprende el camino a casa.

Fler le sale al encuentro en la pequeña casa que habían establecido... era muy diferente a la que tenían en Neuquén pero era agradable y cómoda, mas para dos mujeres que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo solas. Aun así la que andaba siempre algo disgustada por el cambio era Fler. No por la mudanza en sí, sino que Yoga no estaba con ellas la mayor parte del tiempo ya que estaba mucho más al Sur, en la propia Antártida. Claro que no le molestaría tanto sino fuera porque Yoga no estaba solo... la joven Rei Ayanami estaba con él. A Hilda le causaba de todos modos cierta gracia ya que Fler aceptaba el entrenamiento, lo que no le gustaba es que el discípulo fuera una chica tan bella.

\- Regresaste más temprano que de costumbre, hermana -le dice Fler al encontrarse en el camino.

\- Obviamente, el motivo salta a la vista... ¿ya están aquí?

\- Si...

Silenciosamente ambas mujeres se encaminan hacia la casa... en la entrada habían tres personas. Una de ellas era Thor... la otra era Freya, esposa de Bud... la otra era un niño de 9 años que estaba pegado a Freya.

\- Bienvenidos -les dice Hilda al llegar-. Así que este es el joven... hola... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El niño no contesta y Freya lo hace por él.

\- Su nombre es Ergon... mi hijo.

Hilda lo mira fijamente... si... había mucho por hacer... mucho por trabajar para que este niño no siga el destino que Bud quería burlar... debía de convertirse en lo que tanto aspiró Burgun para Kay Namura... convertirse en el más poderoso Dios Guerrero que haya existido.

En la Antártida... Yoga observaba a Rei... ligeramente vestida soportaba el intenso frío del lugar... para Yoga le resultaba un poco difícil tener cerca por mucho tiempo a una joven tan perturbadora como Rei y deseaba que el entrenamiento terminara pronto... la joven Celestial podía alcanzar el séptimo sentido pero no tenía aún la capacidad combativa que Yoga deseaba que tenga, aunque claro que Rei tenía ciertas habilidades en combate personal producto de su convivencia con los saiyas pero aún le faltaba combinar esto con resistencia física y el puño de hielo tal como lo hacía Mana Kirishima... de todos modos los avances eran notables... la propia Rei pensaba "Si Bra o Pan me vieran ... no me reconocerían".

\- ¿Maestro Yoga? - le dice Rei saliendo de su concentración

\- Sí... y ya te dije que no hace falta llamarme maestro.

\- Estaba pensando que hubiese sido buena idea mantener a Bra aquí... suponiendo que necesitamos lograr algo en la que los saiyajin son buenos.

\- Lo sé... pero viéndola a ella, a Pan y a los otros saiyas... no he visto a nadie con la capacidad de enseñar como la que tenía Goku.

\- Uhmmm... pero creo que hay alguien que si lo tiene... y usted no lo conoce.

\- ¿Y quién es?

\- Un amigo con sangre saiya... su nombre es Teker.

En algún lugar del mundo... un cuerpo caía con la garganta arrancada tan limpiamente que no había tenido tiempo de gritar... una sombra sinuosa estaba frente a él... habían pasado un tiempo que él no se había encargado de medir, desde que salió de su encierro... pero en ese tiempo no solo había estado recuperando lo que consideraba de su propiedad, sino también había estado aprendiendo, conociendo el nuevo mundo que ahora podía ver... hasta antes de ese momento solo había sido una sustancia etérea que estaba recobrando forma y aún faltaban muchas cosas para estar completo... cada cuatro lunas tenía la oportunidad de armar su cuerpo pero hasta que esté completo, aún no tenía la capacidad que esperaba obtener... le faltaban cuatro cosas más que requería obtener lo más antes posible lo que le permitiría obtener lo más importante y a su vez lo más difícil... fue cuando sus nuevas cuerdas vocales musitan un sonido que poco a poco van siendo articulados con una voz gutural.

\- Jaaaaa... sususuuu... kjaaa... Laaaa...

Sus intentos son cortados por una presencia que siente acercarse lo que lo obliga a desvanecerse en medio de la nada desintegrándose como si nada hubiese existido antes... no... Aun no era el momento de luchar pero le dejaría un recuerdo... segundos después una figura aparece enfundado en una Armadura de Plata... era Albion... contempla el cuerpo muerto sobre el suelo con atención y sin tocarlo.

\- Veo que ahora podrás hablar -musita despacio... tiene unos segundos de sorpresa al ver el cuerpo abrir los ojos lo que le hace pensar por unos instantes que estaba vivo pero un rastreo mental le hace notar que no es así... cuando el cuerpo se arroja sobre él, es desintegrado por una descarga de energía que emite Albion... luego este sigue caminando como si nada hubiese pasado pero en su interior había una fuerte inquietud. "No puedo hacerlo solo... necesito ayuda... está incrementando sus poderes o mejor dicho los está recuperando... siempre va un paso adelante y me cuesta atraparlo... ¿Podré hacerlo? No entiendo a Kiki... ahora es el momento en que podemos destruirlo y no esperar a que tome forma física... será mejor que hable con Lisandro", piensa Albion.

En otro mundo... Sailor Plut o mejor dicho Setsuna Meioh terminaba de hablar con el joven saiya y al mismo tiempo pensaba lo curioso que son los cambios en el tiempo. "Si tan solo supiera el que una vez luchamos codo a codo contra Azatot", fue el pensamiento de la Outer Senshi.

\- Y bien... ¿qué dices?

Teker se pone de pie para asimilar las palabras de Setsuna.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? Cualquiera de los otros Guerreros Z es más poderoso que yo...

\- No he venido a ti por tu parte saiya... sino por tu parte sorana... eso no quiere decir que tus habilidades de saiya no sean necesarias...

\- ¿Involucrarán a Pan en esto? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

\- Nada... no le he dicho nada de lo que ahora tú sabes.

\- Y si acepto... ¿Me prometen que no involucrarán a Pan en todo esto?

\- ¿Por qué esa preocupación Teker?... Pan es mucho más poderosa que tú.

\- No quiero que siga luchando... no quiero que se arriesgue y su poder la hará que tenga más posibilidades de llegar a enfrentarlo.

\- Eso no está en mi decidirlo... ¿aceptas o no?

Teker piensa... si se negara, tal vez acudirían a Pan y ella no se negaría y más bien le reprocharía que él sí... y si él aceptara, tal vez la presencia de Pan ya no sea necesaria... pero... ¿y si fracasa?

\- Acepto, Setsuna... estoy a tu disposición...

En África... Omba, el zulú, estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Lisandro quien pese a la enorme figura del zulú, conseguía bloquear todos sus ataques sin mayor dificultad... Omba pone distancia y trata de sorprenderlo con su velocidad, pero Lisandro esquiva nuevamente sus ataques de distintas direcciones... Omba eleva su cosmo enormemente y por primera vez consigue visualizar a Lisandro pero de una manera distinta.

\- ¡Mil Centellas Radiantes!

El ataque de energía sorprende a Lisandro quien en un tiempo imposible de ser medido eleva su cosmo y genera otra técnica.

\- ¡Cien Dragones Rozán!

La técnica de Lisandro neutraliza por completo la de Omba lo que sorprende a este... el veloz movimiento de Lisandro sorprende nuevamente a su discípulo quien cae derribado por el golpe de su maestro... lentamente se recupera.

\- Imposible, maestro -le comienza a decir-. Cada vez que creo superarlo... usted sale con algo nuevo... ¿qué técnica fue esa?

\- Una variación de los Cien Dragones de mi maestro Shiru, que a su vez lo aprendió de su maestro Docko... tus técnicas son buenas, Omba, pero es bueno que aprendas nuevas... nuevas técnicas que te ayudarán en cualquier ocasión... este tiempo hemos reforzado nuestras habilidades en el combate personal... ahora debes enfocar mejor tu cosmo para que no requieras una elevada concentración cuando todavía no estás preparado para eso.

Omba iba a decir algo pero una presencia lo distrae...

\- ¡Maestro Albion! -exclama al ver al Caballero de Plata y corre hacia el para darle la bienvenida, mientras Lisandro distrae sus sentidos... quería sentir a su hija ya que algo le decía que ella lo necesitaba...

En Alemania... Gretchen tenía miedo... desde aquel incidente cuando le pareció ver a alguien en la ventana siempre tenía la sensación de que alguien la miraba... cuando sentía eso pensaba en su padre para tranquilizarse y dejar el miedo ya que sabía que ante cualquier cosa, su padre aparecería a salvarla... ¿Burgun? Ni aunque pudiera, jamás pediría su ayuda... como le había prometido a su madre, empezó a ser más cordial con Burgun pero no cambió en nada lo que sentía por él... es más, sentía que lo detestaba más ya que Burgun aprovechando eso, extremaba más sus atenciones a Asuka lo que molestaba a la niña... fue cuando se abre la puerta y entra la nueva niñera.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le dice enfadada-. ¿Por qué entras sin tocar?

\- No seas insolente, Gretchen... tu mamá...

\- ¡Mi mamá puede decir muchas cosas pero ella ahora no está! ¿Por qué me molestas?

\- Solo vine a decirte que tu mamá ha llegado... junto con tu abuela.

Gretchen baja corriendo las escaleras... hacía seis meses que no la veía desde que dejó el Japón y se mudó a México.

\- ¡Abuelita Sheena! -le grita abrazándola-. ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez!

\- Mi querida Gretchen -le dice Sheena abrazándola también-. Mi nietecita...

Luego de unos minutos, donde abuela y nieta se endilgaron mutuos afectos, Asuka pudo hablar con su exsuegra a solas, aunque ya se habían contado los generales del caso cuando Asuka la fue a recoger del aeropuerto, aún tenían mucho de qué hablar.

\- Supongo que ya está plenamente recuperada... para alguien con su físico no creo que sea de importancia una bala.

\- Me costó mucho recuperarme pero ya me encuentro plenamente restablecida... pese a todo, ya estoy vieja, Asuka, y no creo que pueda volver a luchar... de haber estado joven ni me habrían herido.

\- ¿Sabe algo de Lisandro?

\- Solo sé que está en África.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí?... No... No me lo diga... ya sé que es... bueno... si en eso está también metido mi querido exsuegro les deseo suerte... pero dígale a Lisandro que no le he cerrado las puertas de mi casa... habremos dejado de ser esposos pero él no ha dejado de ser el papá de Gretchen.

\- Él siempre esta con ustedes... Asuka... leí lo que me mandaste... ¿lo has pensado bien?

\- Ajá... ¿así que por eso vino? Sí... lo he pensado muy bien y creo que ya es hora... de todos modos es buena imagen.

\- ¿Imagen?

\- Soy una top model con una imagen pública... no es bueno convivir con alguien mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa solamente?

\- No... No soy frívola... Burgun es una buena pareja y me está ayudando mucho... ya lo hemos decidido.

\- ¿Y Gretchen?

\- Ella debe aceptarlo.

\- ¿Para cuándo lo han pensado?

\- No hemos fijado fecha... creo que en unos cuatro meses... no hay prisa ya que solo formalizaremos algo que ya es de por sí... le avisaré.

\- Gracias... si me gustaría estar contigo para ese momento... Asuka... de todos modos me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco más... ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en el hospital?

\- Si... y siempre lo tengo en cuenta pero como dije... eso no me atañe... ni a mi hija.

\- Espero que de todos modos estés alerta... te guste o no, eres parte de mi familia, sobretodo Gretchen... Asuka... me costó creer que lo que me dijo Espartano es cierto y si es así, estamos todos en peligro.

\- Eso no me involucra de todos modos... como dije, les deseo suerte si hay otra batalla y además tienen ayuda de sobra... está Ayanami, esa saiya Bra... ¿no aparecerán las estúpidas Sailor?... ¿qué hace Ayanami?

\- Está en el Polo Sur... con Yoga... Asuka... ¿podrías permitir que me lleve a Gretchen?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Quieren involucrarla en peleas?

\- Solo será por un tiempo... y la batalla no será en México... si es que hay una.

\- Bueno... yo confío en usted así que lo pensaré... aunque mejor me parece que se quede aquí usted y así podrá acompañarla todo el tiempo que quiera... dígame... ¿sabe algo de Jiné?

En otro lugar... Kiki, Caballero Dorado de Aries, se encontraba esperando... las presencias que se acercaban le comunican que su espera había terminado.

\- Hola, Sailor Plut...

\- Gusto de verte, Kiki de Aries.

Kiki se da vuelta y ve al joven al lado de la Sailor del Tiempo.

\- Tú eres a quien esperaba... ¿ya sabes el porqué estas aquí?

\- Sí... lo sé...

\- Pues bien... sé que tienes un gran potencial que aun subyace en tu interior... ahora nos corresponde trabajar duro en eso... bienvenido... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Teker...

En otro mundo... Pan esperó en vano a Teker en el lugar que habían quedado encontrarse lo cual la hizo sentirse furiosa. "¡Con todos los problemas que tengo ahora por las desapariciones de Rei y Bra y ahora él es un incumplido!", piensa Pan quien se dirige a su departamento para decirle unas cuantas cosas... entra por la ventana y se da cuenta que había perdido el tiempo...

... Teker no estaba allí... no sentía su presencia... pero sus sentidos le advirtieron que tampoco lo encontraría en otro lugar... sintió miedo... miedo por él...

... y fue allí... en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. En las sombras

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **En las sombras**

Lisandro se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras Omba y Albion se saludaban.

\- Veo que tus progresos han aumentado, Omba... dudo que ahora pueda ganarte.

\- Usted siempre será mi maestro... le debo mucho...

\- Gracias... pero yo solo ayudé a extraer lo que ya estaba en ti.

\- Aunque creo que usted ha venido por otro motivo aparte del de saludarme.

\- Estas en lo cierto... supongo, Lisandro, que ya lo sabes.

Lisandro se vuelve a él.

\- Sí... lo sé... pero pierdes el tiempo.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Tú también piensas como Kiki?

\- No... Realmente no... Pero en ese punto creo que coincidimos.

\- No estoy de acuerdo... ¿por qué esperar? ¿Por qué no nos unimos todos y lo encontramos? ¡Ahora está débil y podríamos destruirlo! ¿Por qué arriesgarnos a esperar que se haga más poderoso?

Lisandro se acerca a ambos y Omba lo mira con extrañeza... el diálogo hasta allí había sido en griego y Omba no lo había entendido ya que aparte de su dialecto solo hablaba el inglés que Albion le había enseñado, pero presumía de lo que estaban hablando.

\- Maestros... ¿no creen que debería enterarme de lo que están hablando?

\- Lo siento, Omba -dice Albion-. Esto es algo que...

\- No te preocupes, Albion -interrumpe Lisandro-. Creo que es hora de que Omba sepa la verdad que hasta ahora sabemos... porque a partir de este momento él debe decidir si sigue adelante.

Ya habían pasado cuatro lunas desde la última vez... la joven no había sentido nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar... inmediatamente se vio atrapada en una serie de telas que la envolvieron y solo la soltaron cuando la vida escapo primero de aquella infortunada y dejo caer un cuerpo deshecho como un amasijo de carne, tela y huesos... solo en el aire quedó suspendido lo único que a aquella cosa le interesaba de aquello que una vez fue una persona... el hígado desapareció en medio de la negrura y aquel ser parecía recobrar algo de forma... aún no era el momento... debía de esperar cuatro lunas más para obtener lo que falta... ahora, cada vez que recuperaba su cuerpo se hacía más vulnerable ya que tomaba presencia física y estaba muy al tanto de lo que había pasado en su "descanso"... los Caballeros se preparaban para la batalla que se daría de todos modos pero él tenía varias armas con las que ellos no contaban y ni siquiera sabían que existían...

... la primera era que lo que le faltaba estaba en un solo cuerpo...

... la segunda era que no estaba solo... el camino ya estaba preparado...

Fue así que se disolvió en las tinieblas... su tercera arma con la que ninguno de los Caballeros de Oro contaban... allí podría aguardar la siguiente lunación y para ello debía de comenzar a construir su cuarta arma... el reclutar a aquellos que lo habían estado esperando...

... uno de ellos se llamaba Dolbar...

En otro mundo... todos observaban a la despampanante figura que se había presentado frente a sus ojos... la hechicera Naga, tan ligeramente vestida que escandalizaba a la propia Bra se acerca al grupo.

\- ¡¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?! - pregunta Rina aun tratando de salir de su asombro.

\- Rina... cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.

\- No... Digo, si... Digo... ¡No sé!... ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo y jamás supe de ti desde la última vez que casi me matas!

\- Oh, vamos... ¿Aún te acordabas de eso?

\- Ella... ¿ella es Naga? -pregunta Zelgadis algo aturdido.

\- Si... "ella" es Naga -contesta Rina.

\- ¿Es una hechicera? -pregunta Bra.

\- Corrección -contesta Naga-. Soy "la" hechicera y he venido a ofrecerte mis servicios.

\- ¿Tú? Y que sabes hacer aparte de mostrar tu... anatomía.

\- ¡Jaja! Vamos, chica... si tuvieras mi físico lo lucirías también... ¿no lo crees?

\- Yo... ¡Tengo tu físico! Solo que no soy tan desproporcionada... pero no vine aquí a hablar de cuerpos... ¿qué te hace pensar que me serías útil?

\- Ya te lo dije... soy tanto o más poderosa que Rina...

\- Eso no lo puedo asegurar.

\- ... Y... No te cobraré...

\- ¿Quieres decir que me acompañarás a luchar gratis?

\- Escuchaste bien...

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Naga? ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos?

\- No estoy diciendo que no vayas... yo solo me estoy ofreciendo a acompañarla gratis... si ella quiere pagarte es su problema.

\- ¡Tú no haces nada gratis!

\- ¡Y tú no haces nada sin cobrar! Yo no soy tan metalizada como tú y como veo esta chica necesita ayuda...

\- Un momento... sabes quién es ella, ¿verdad?

\- Si... lo escuche por ahí...

\- ¿Y qué más oíste?

\- Nada que ya no sepas...

\- Uhmmm... ahora entiendo... siempre me envidiaste Naga y ahora quieres formar parte de una historia en la que se hable de ti, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Digamos que la idea me agrada pero no me gustaría que me pusieran en el papel de segundona como a ti!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Basta! -interviene Bra-. De acuerdo, Naga... puedes venir conmigo y gracias por querer "ayudarme" -recalca Bra mirando a Rina.

\- Espera -dice Rina-. Iré contigo también...

\- ¿Qué? Ni creas que te pagaré con lo que me has pedido... además no planeaba llevar a un ejército... con Naga bastará.

\- Iré... gra... tis...

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que... iré... gratis.

\- ¡Más fuerte que no te escucho!

\- ¡QUE IRÉ GRATIS!

Zeros en su interior sonreía... por suerte Naga había respetado el trato y no había dicho que si estaba allí era gracias a él.

En otro mundo... en Asgard Meridional, Dolbar seguía sentado sobre su trono... ya habían pasado demasiados años como para que el tiempo le importase pero ahora se sentía inquieto tras la visita de Hilda... hubiese querido que fuese diferente aquel encuentro que por tantos años esperó... hubiese querido que fuese tal como él lo había imaginado tantas veces y quizás el mejor recuerdo que tenía en su vida era cuando Hilda aún adolescente se abrazó a él el día que le comunicó su nuevo rango como Patriarca de Asgard pero en lugar de comunicarle una partida hubiese dicho que a partir de ese momento permanecerían juntos.

¿Cuándo es el momento en que un hombre cambia radicalmente en sus ideas? ¿Fue realmente una mujer o su falta de fe empezó ya desde antes? ¿O quizás nunca la tuvo?... Dolbar recordaba los momentos de gloria en aquel lugar... imaginariamente recordó las recepciones y los bailes en su honor, donde todo Asgard celebraba tenerlo de Patriarca mientras él observaba fingiendo un placer que no sentía... ahora sentía que solo pagaba lo que había incubado y jamás sería recordado bien, sino como el Patriarca que provocó la ruina de Asgard... Hilda y Bud tenían razón... si él hubiese estado allí, Poseidón jamás hubiese entrado al otro Asgard... él era el culpable... ninguno de los Dioses Guerreros que protegían a Hilda hubieran podido con él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia llegar... sus sentidos le alertaron que era lo que esperaba pero que ahora hubiese deseado que jamás llegara.

\- Así que ya estás aquí -musita Dolbar sin levantarse de su trono.

\- "Más respeto, Dolbar" -suena una voz que parecía provenir del interior de la tierra-. "Mi llegada ya la esperabas porque es el inicio de tu liberación."

\- Se me mantuvo aquí porque se me dijo que te sirviera cuando llegue el momento.

\- "Y así será... tú serás el general de mis ejércitos..."

\- ¿Cuáles ejércitos? -responde Dolbar sonriendo-. Y yo ya estoy acabado...

\- "Tu incredulidad debería ser castigada, Dolbar... pero seré complaciente contigo... vendrás conmigo al mar del plasma que subyace bajo tus pies donde serás regenerado y rejuvenecido... así no estarás viejo y achacoso cuando te presentes ante ella... ¿verdad?"

"Hilda", piensa Dolbar antes de que la absoluta oscuridad lo envuelva sin que él se resista, dejando escapar un grito de dolor...

Bud... la sombra del Zid llega poco después al sentir el cosmo de Dolbar desaparecer... al llegar no encuentra nada...

... ni siquiera las ruinas existían ya... solamente no había nada...

En México, Sheena observaba jugar a Gretchen... le había costado convencer a Asuka para que se la dejara. Lo que convenció finalmente a Asuka fue la actitud de Gretchen quien parecía entusiasmada con la idea además que la relación entre ella y Burgun no había mejorado mucho y debía reconocer que parte de culpa la tenía él ya que sus actitudes de congraciarse con la niña habían sido algo impostadas lo que fue correspondido sin mayor entusiasmo por ella. Asuka no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su nuevo compromiso y optó por dejar que Gretchen se vaya un tiempo con su abuela.

Asuka viajó a México para ver a su hija... estuvo con ella todo el día pero ninguna de las dos habló del matrimonio y Asuka solo tocó el tema con Sheena ya de noche, en casa de su exsuegra.

\- Aún creo que cometes un error, Asuka -le dice Sheena-. Nunca te dije esto para que no pienses que siento animadversión contra Burgun... no tengo nada contra él pero no me parece que sea el hombre que te conviene.

\- Sheena... soy joven y siento que he pasado mucho tiempo sola... Burgun me ama, lo sé...

\- ¿Pero tú? ¿Acaso realmente lo amas?

\- Sí...

\- No te siento muy convencida.

\- ¿Quiere que le diga algo? Lo nuestro es más una aceptación de convivencia... nos llevamos bien y ambos ya pasamos la etapa de un "amor apasionado"... por lo menos yo lo siento así.

\- ¿Eso te hará feliz?

\- Me siento bien así... es todo

\- Y... ¿Lisandro?

\- Él ya pertenece al pasado... escuche... no le guardo rencor ya y creo que él ha sufrido tanto como yo por lo de Kay... pero fue por eso que me di cuenta que no podríamos seguir juntos.

\- No es lo que pensaba Lisandro

\- ¿Ah, no? Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por demostrarlo... ¡No lo hizo! ¡Y aprovechó la primera oportunidad para irse con Nidi! ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

\- No lo sé... tal vez lo mismo... pero no quiero juzgarlos, Asuka... solo siento que su lugar siempre fue el estar juntos y Lisandro tenía razón respecto a las profecías de Atena.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con nosotros o con mis hijos?

\- Creo que la respuesta a eso la tiene Lisandro... pero creo también que Lisandro siempre supo lo que hacía.

\- ¿Qué va a suceder, Sheena?

\- ¿Acaso no te lo conté en el hospital?

\- Sí... lo hiciste... ¿sobre lo que parece yacía sepultado en el Santuario?... eso no me incumbe... ¿acaso piensas involucrarte?

\- Yo ya no soy la misma, Asuka... no podría apoyar en ninguna lucha... la bala de ese armanoide de todos modos me dejo en malas condiciones para pelear... pero por lo menos puedo cuidar a Gretchen... ¿piensas llevártela?

Asuka se quedó en silencio... el motivo de su viaje a México era regresar con su hija a Alemania pero tuvo un instante de duda... faltaban dos meses para su matrimonio y prefería estar a solas con Burgun para comprobar si estaba tomando la decisión correcta... tal vez era mejor que ella se quedara aún con su abuela hasta que haga el anuncio oficial dentro de un mes.

\- ¿No confías en mí? -vuelve a decir Sheena.

\- Bien sabes que si -Asuka le coge las manos y se pone de rodillas apoyándose en las piernas de Sheena-. Escucha... nunca te dije esto, pero tú fuiste como mi madre y siempre te he considerado así... has sido mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles y... discúlpame que te lo diga pero creo que fuiste más maternal conmigo que con Lisandro y eso te lo agradezco... por favor... deséame la mayor felicidad y espero que por lo menos tu estés en mi boda... te dejaré a Gretchen con esa condición.

\- No hacía falta esa condición para obligarme a ir... estaré allí de todas maneras, mi querida hija... siempre te he visto así, Asuka... como una hija y eso no va a cambiar.

Ambas mujeres se abrazan mientras Gretchen seguía jugando no lejos de ellas.

En una pequeña isla en el archipiélago nipón... dos personas se encontraban charlando dentro de unas instalaciones.

\- ¿Cómo resultaron las pruebas, Shio?

\- Positivas... está recuperando rápidamente el tiempo perdido... después de los meses de descanso que ha tenido...

\- Y aún no puede dedicarse a tiempo completo... pero es sorprendente la forma como ahora tripula el prototipo... realmente no nos equivocamos con ella cuando aún era una adolescente... su sincronía con el prototipo resulta increíble.

\- Dime, Sho... ¿por qué todo esto?

\- ¿Aún me lo preguntas?

\- Si respondiera por mí... diría que es una forma de tratar de enmendar los errores que Mamoru y yo cometimos al vender los secretos de las armaduras a Unicron... después de la charla con Lisandro no nos sentimos bien y el doctor murió con muchos remordimientos, más aun cuando vimos lo que hicieron con los armanoides y la degradación del Santuario de Atenas... recuerdo la devoción de Seiya y los demás hacia Saori Kido y el Santuario y eso me hizo pensar que debía de hacer algo y fue cuando ustedes aparecieron... pero eso es de mi parte... ¿pero tú, Sho? Tú no fuiste parte de eso tan solo cuando te emplearon en Unicron y tú no sabías nada de lo que hicimos... recuerdo que me llamaste enfadado cuando descubriste que los armanoides estaban usando la tecnología de las Armaduras de Acero y yo te mandé al diablo... luego abandonaste todo... ¿qué te motiva ahora, Sho?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Es ella... yo la quise cuando aún era casi una niña... si me fui del programa es porque pensé que ella había muerto y ella era el único motivo por el que permanecí en Unicron... ahora ha vuelto.

\- Amando a otro hombre... esa es la motivación de ella... y justamente ese hombre a quien Nidi Palmer ama es Lisandro de Sagitario...

\- Lo sé... y no me importa... es lo que ella quiere y pone empeño en eso... en lograr la capacidad suficiente para que ningún armanoide pueda enfrentarle.

\- Dos cosas, Sho... no estamos hablando de una competencia... hay cientos de esas máquinas y ella tiene una sola... y si es cierto lo que me contaste que te dijo ella que a su vez lo supo de boca de Lisandro... eso no es lo único a lo que se enfrentará.

\- En eso no estará sola...

Ambos se interrumpen cuando de la cabina sale una chica quien se quita el casco, descubriendo el rostro de Nidi quien le sonríe a ambos hombres.

\- ¿Qué tal estuve?

\- Bien... estamos en la fase final... muy pronto comenzaremos con los movimientos en el exterior lo cual será muy diferente pero ya pareces dominar todos los controles y el sistema de voz funciona a la perfección... aunque debes entrenarte más en el manual en caso de que se produzcan fallas.

\- Lo sé... gracias, Shio...

\- De nada... ¿vas a continuar?

\- No... Ya llego la hora de ocuparme de tareas menos violentas... seguiremos después.

Nidi baja y entra a una habitación... la amplia ventana le permite ver a Shio y a Sho como la joven amamantaba a un pequeño bebé.

En el Santuario de Atenas... Joseph Ausburg se encontraba sentado en su estudio leyendo y releyendo los antiguos manuscritos que durante tantos años habían sido su obsesión pero que ahora le causaban temor y tal vez un cierto sentimiento de culpa... se encontraba ya en serios aprietos porque sus socios le estaban pidiendo cuentas sobre todos estos años con la promesa de obtener el mayor poder esperado... leyendo nuevamente los manuscritos y a la luz de los nuevos descubrimientos, las cosas tomaban otro cariz.

Ausburg recordaba lo encontrado en aquel aparente sepulcro... ni siquiera podía llamarlo así... solo era una caja metálica de enormes proporciones que se encontraba sobre un pedestal casi desafiando la gravedad... y dentro de ella nada... nada más que un pergamino... una serie de escritos que al empezar a traducir todo ese año y que le daba otro sentido a lo que él había leído antes.

Ausburg se tocaba la cabeza. "No puede ser... maldita sea... Espartano tenía razón", piensa y en ese momento fue cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento...

No lejos de allí... Caulus, Caballero de Plata, caminaba por los pasadizos del edificio que cobijaba los armanoides... fue cuando distinguió una figura raramente enfundada observándolos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le dice mientras se acerca-. Está prohibido que personas no autorizadas estén aquí.

La figura se da vuelta y ve a un rostro que no le resulta familiar... era evidente que no era un Caballero del Santuario pese a portar una armadura... Caulus se pone en guardia.

\- Tú... tú no eres un Caballero del Santuario.

\- No -le contesta el extraño-. Evidentemente no lo soy... ¿Tú si lo eres? No lo creo... ¿O es que ahora los poderosos Caballeros de Atena se han rebajado a ser simples empleados? Que desilusión...

\- Identifícate... ¡Seguridad! Necesito... un momento... -Caulus se percata que su intercomunicador no funciona.

\- ¡Jaja! -ríe el extraño-. ¡Con radio y todo! ¡Hasta tu armadura luce una insignia de una corporación!

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Obviamente no lo sabes... yo fui un antiguo enemigo del Santuario... fui Patriarca de Asgard... mi nombre es Dolbar.

\- ¿Dolbar? Si... sé quién es Dolbar, pero él murió hace años... mientes... pero no importa quien seas... ¡acabaré contigo!

Caulus levanta las manos y comienza a generar su técnica encendiendo su cosmo... Dolbar espera impasible.

\- ¡Ondas de Poder! ¡Ataquen! -Los rayos de energía salen de las manos de Caulus e impactan en Dolbar... para sorpresa del Caballero de Plata, su adversario los recibe sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Jaja!... Pobre muchacho... ¿crees que tu pobre poder puede abatirme? ¿Acaso no sabías que el Patriarca de Asgard era más fuerte que los Caballeros Dorados?

Dolbar no ataca... pero Caulus siente un poder lanzarse sobre él que a duras penas esquiva pero es nuevamente atacado desde otra dirección por lo que da un enorme salto elevándose por los aires.

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín! -el ataque lo sorprende por arriba y el golpe lo hace caer muy lastimado... Caulus va recobrando el conocimiento lentamente y se percata que hay tres figuras más aparte de Dolbar.

\- ¿Qui... quiénes son ustedes?

\- Son los nuevos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard...

\- Asgard... no existe ya...

\- Sí... pero resurgirá... muy pronto.

\- No podrán... contra nosotros... podrán matarme pero... otros tomarán mi lugar... Unicron es poderoso.

\- ¿En serio? Interesante tecnología la de los armanoides... jamás pensé que los simples y comunes hombres desarrollaran la tecnología para igualarnos... pero aún les falta mucho... podremos contra ustedes... si fueran Caballeros Dorados, tal vez nos hagan pelea... pero ustedes no.

\- Adelante -le dice Caulus poniéndose de pie con dificultad- Mátame si puedes...

\- ¿Matarte?... No, muchacho... no haré eso... bueno... no sé si realmente podrá significar para ti la muerte pero tengo órdenes de no dañar tu cuerpo... por suerte eres fuerte y el golpe de Loki solo dañó tu armadura... y esa armadura ya no la necesitarás más.

\- ¿Qué... dices?

Caulus sintió una enorme fuerza que lo sostiene... el cosmo de Dolbar lo domina y le impide moverse... de pronto el suelo cambia bajo sus pies volviéndose negro y viscoso el cual se extiende hacia arriba atrapándolo sin darle tiempo ni para gritar... aquella masa forma una especie de capullo que se revuelve como si en su interior se desarrollará una lucha... lentamente todo va quedando quieto y el capullo se va deshaciendo... Caulus estaba de pie desnudo y mira a su alrededor contemplando a los cuatro quienes lo observan fríamente... a sus pies, un amasijo de metal y órganos humanos se encontraban en confuso montón.

\- Creo que se va acercando la hora de presentarnos ante nuestro anfitrión -dice aquel ser con el cuerpo de Caulus y desaparece junto con todos... momentos después, dos Caballeros de Bronce hacen su aparición pero no ven nada y continúan su guardia.

En México... Asuka Langley se aprestaba a tomar su avión de regreso a Alemania... Sheena y Gretchen van con ella al aeropuerto a despedirla.

\- Piensa en lo que hablamos querida Asuka -le dice Sheena-. Tienes tiempo de reflexionar.

\- Gracias, Sheena... lo haré... cuídate hija... regresaré el próximo mes.

\- Sí, mamá... por favor... no...

\- Shhh, hija... sé lo que me vas a decir y ya no quiero hablar de eso... y ya dije que lo pensaré... adiós.

Asuka besa a su hija y se abraza con Sheena antes de subir al avión... ambas se quedan observando hasta que el avión despega... luego ambas se retiran del aeropuerto en dirección a casa...

En el Polo Sur... Rei Ayanami seguía en postura de meditación cuando de repente abre los ojos y se pone de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rei? -Yoga también se pone de pie y mira a la joven y casi inmediatamente se da cuenta del porqué de su turbación.

Yoga trata de articular palabra... pero no puede...

En el desierto de Libia... Ahmed detiene su práctica cuando ve que Aioros voltea hacia otra dirección elevando sus sentidos. "¿Qué pasa?... Pareciera que algo lo ha perturbado", piensa Ahmed.

En México... Sheena y Gretchen bajan del auto al ver en medio de la calle a Ikki junto con un joven.

\- ¿Ikki? -le dice Sheena-. ¿Qué sucede? Pero -en ese momento Ikki corre hacia ella y la sujeta mientras Sheena grita tratando de soltarse-. ¡No... No puede ser! ¡Nooooo!

En Alemania... Burgun levanta la vista y sale de la casa donde se queda mirando el cielo. "No... no puede ser... Asuka", piensa el Dios Guerrero.

En África del Sur... Omba y Albion observan asombrados el enorme estallido de poder que generaba Lisandro quien miraba el cielo.

\- ¡Asukaaaaaa! -grita Lisandro mientras su enorme poder era liberado y los animales huían espantados.

En México... Gretchen mira con los ojos muy abiertos la escena donde su abuela lloraba en brazos de su abuelo mientras aquel joven mexicano observaba la escena sin saber que hacer... lentamente comienza a comprender el motivo de aquello cuando la radio del auto interrumpía su programación para anunciar que el avión que momentos antes había salido del aeropuerto, había caído al mar por causas desconocidas...

Fin del capítulo 10


	11. El lento inicio de una batalla esperada

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **El lento inicio de una batalla esperada**

Joseph Ausburg leía con algo de interés la noticia... él recibía los reportes por Internet que se imprimían automática y directamente en su oficina... había sido idea de Yosarian para tenerlo informado pero Ausburg renegaba de eso ya que consideraba un desperdicio de papel y casi nunca los leía... ya había decidido tirarlo pero tras la muerte de Yosarian lo conservó... después de todo a Ausburg le parecía ser lo más inteligente que el borracho ese hizo en su vida.

Pero esta vez las noticias si llamaron su atención. "Tragedia aérea... mueren 278 pasajeros al desaparecer avión en el aire sobre el Golfo de México por causas que aún son investigadas"... Ausburg repasa los detalles de la noticia para comprender el porqué esa noticia no le podía pasar desapercibida. "Entre las víctimas se encuentra famosa top model Asuka Langley Sohryu... no hay sobrevivientes."

Por lo general él no le tomaba importancia a las noticias ni siquiera de esa índole... pero la muerte de Asuka Langley tenía que llamar su atención... la exesposa de Lisandro... ¿Qué implicancias traería un hecho de esa naturaleza? ¿Podría Lisandro acusarlo de ello en caso de que se compruebe que fue un atentado?... ¿Pero quién podría hacer algo así? ¿Habría entre los pasajeros alguien que pudiera provocar eso?... Ausburg acciona su comunicador y un oficial entra.

\- ¿Sabes de esto? -le dice mostrándole la noticia.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Pues, escucha... en el más breve plazo quiero tener toda la información sobre esto, comenzando por la lista de pasajeros debidamente completada con información de cada uno de ellos... quiero que nuestros agentes indaguen si hubo realmente un atentado o solo fue un accidente... quiero saber todo detalle sobre cómo van las investigaciones a cargo de las autoridades... ¿entendido?

El oficial sale y Ausburg se queda otra vez solo... en su mente trataba de alejar la idea de que ese "accidente" podría traerle serias repercusiones...

En México... en casa de Sheena e Ikki, ambos recibían las visitas de todos los amigos. Aunque tenían poco tiempo allí, empezaron a recibir las condolencias de algunas personas que habían conocido... lo molesto fue con los periodistas ya que la muerte de Asuka no podía pasar desapercibida y más querían entrevistar a Gretchen pero Sheena no lo permitió.

La pequeña se encontraba en su habitación tratando de comprender lo ocurrido y hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

\- ¿Puedo? -se escucha una voz y Gretchen ve en la puerta al joven que había llegado con su abuelo.

Gretchen no dice nada, pero Francisco entra y se sienta a su lado.

\- Mira... no soy bueno para esto pero quiero decirte que te comprendo.

Gretchen no le presta atención y sigue sentada derramando lágrimas.

\- Oye... yo no conocí a tu mama pero sé que era muy hermosa y estoy seguro que te quería mucho pero debes darte cuenta que las personas no son para siempre... vivimos y morimos y algunos se van mas antes de lo que esperamos...

\- Déjame...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que me dejes! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡¿Lo oyes?! ¡Déjenme sola!

Gretchen se para y se refugia en un rincón donde llora.

\- Gretchen... no quiero molestarte, pero recuerda que siempre tienes a alguien... tienes a tus abuelos y también tienes a tu papá... yo... yo me quedé sin nadie... me quedé solo... ¿comprendes? Vivíamos en Veracruz y... yo me escapé de casa aquella noche y... ocurrió el maremoto... mi casa y toda mi familia desapareció allí y me sentí culpable. Por no estar con ellos... tal vez se demoraron buscándome y no pudieron ponerse a salvo... yo he vivido con eso y por eso entiendo lo que sientes... por favor... la pena pasará y podrás apoyarte en aquellos que te aman... yo... no tuve eso y en ese momento no me importó pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso es lo que necesitaba... no lo rechaces o... podrías terminar como yo.

\- Gracias, Francisco -suena una voz-. Mi hija jamás estará sola...

Gretchen se levanta como un resorte y Francisco se vuelve... Lisandro estaba junto a la puerta.

Abajo, los Caballeros se iban reuniendo... Omba y Albion habían llegado con Lisandro. Seguidamente llegan Aioros con Mana, Jiné y Ahmed... Sheena se abraza con su hijo, su nuera y su nieta, mientras Ikki recibe las condolencias de los demás.

Arriba... Gretchen se lanza sobre su padre y lo abraza pero después comienza a golpearlo.

\- ¡¿Por qué, papá?! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que separarse?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Si hubieses estado aquí nada de esto habría pasado!

Gretchen llora y su padre la mantiene pegada a él... Francisco observa la escena mientras piensa. "¿Este es Lisandro?... el hijo de Ikki... no parece tan impresionante."

Los demás escuchaban el llanto de Gretchen pero prefirieron no subir... al poco rato llegan Yoga, junto con Rei y Fler... todos se dan la bienvenida y fue en ese instante que Lisandro, Francisco y Gretchen bajan... los recién llegados dan sus condolencias a Lisandro y Gretchen, pero esta última se queda inmóvil y callada... Lisandro le hace una señal a su madre y esta coge a la niña y se la lleva, seguida de Fler y Jiné dejando a los recién llegados contemplarse los unos a los otros... Rei se acerca a Lisandro y ambos se funden en un abrazo que no necesitaba palabras y lentamente se apartan ambos del resto para hablar en privado.

\- Pues bien... creo que estamos todos -dice Yoga-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- No -se escucha una voz-. Nosotros también formamos parte de esto.

Todos se vuelven y ven a Geki y a Jabu en la puerta... detrás de ellos estaban tres personas a quienes Yoga reconoce como Caballeros de Bronce que abandonaron el Santuario junto con ellos.

\- Bienvenidos... Jabu... Geki -les dice-. También ustedes Sarius, Simane y Faitus... no sabía nada de ustedes.

\- De no ser por Jabu no estaríamos aquí -le contesta Sarius-. ¿Por qué nos excluyó, Patriarca?

\- Ya no es su lucha...

\- Cuando abandonamos el Santuario con ustedes lo hicimos creyendo que algún día volveríamos... lo que pase es asunto nuestro también.

Yoga sonríe y les hace una seña para que pasen... lamentaba haberle contado a Jabu todo... al menos esperaba que ellos no participaran... nadie ahí era un jovencito a excepción de Omba, Francisco y Rei.

\- Pues bien... creo que las circunstancias aquí no son nada agradables... todos recordamos a Asuka Langley... al margen de lo que pasó en el pasado, ella no dejó de estar en nuestros corazones ya que era una mujer muy especial... Asuka no solo fue la esposa de Lisandro, sino que era la reencarnación de la diosa Freya, aunque ella jamás quiso aceptarlo... prefirió llevar una vida normal y la mayoría sabe que eso no la libró del sufrimiento... el perder a su hijo marcó su vida y a partir de allí empezó a distanciarse de nosotros... ahora lo ha hecho definitivamente y es algo que en lo personal me duele profundamente...

Yoga se pone a hacer una semblanza de Asuka mientras Rei y Lisandro charlaban.

\- No sé cómo poder expresar lo mal que me siento -le dice Rei-. Yo creí que el motivo de estar aquí estaba relacionado con ella... pero ahora... por un momento pensé que podía mantener a Asuka lejos de todo esto tal como ella quería... no... No puedo creer que esté muerta...

\- Francamente, Rei -le contesta Lisandro-. Yo tam...

Lisandro se interrumpe... un cosmo conocido hace su llegada lo que también llama la atención de Rei.

\- Saludos a todos -se escucha otra voz y al ver al recién llegado reconocen a Kiki y a su lado estaba un joven que nadie conocía... a excepción de una persona.

\- ¿Teker? -exclama Rei y se acerca lentamente al saiya-. No puedo creerlo... ¿tú también?

\- Así es, Rei...

\- ¿Y Pan? ¿Ella está aquí también?

\- Por suerte, no...

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente... Rei no sabía que en el futuro lamentaría ese hecho por mucho tiempo...

En el Santuario... Ausburg se sentía inquieto... algo lo intranquilizaba y casi parecía sentirlo... fue cuando la puerta se abre y entra un Caballero de Plata.

\- Señor -le dice-. Los últimos informes sobre el accidente del avión mexicano...

\- Déjalos ahí... ¿hay algún mensaje de Esparta?

\- No, señor... pero el general Andrinakos ha enviado un comisionado que solo quiere revisar la antigua zona.

\- ¿Y para qué?

\- Desea ver el espacio que se requerirá para las nuevas infraestructuras...

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no le dije que no quería que se toquen las antiguas áreas? ¿Por qué insiste tanto?

\- ¿Qué le digo, señor?

\- Creo que al final puede usar la zona del cementerio antiguo...

\- ¿No cree que debamos extraer los cuerpos que están allí?

\- Lo que yo creo no te importa, Caballero de Plata... vete... no... Espera... ya que estás en eso... encárgate de que los cuerpos sean extraídos.

A Ausburg no le interesaba si construían encima del cementerio pero mejor era evitar problemas con los Caballeros ya que se les había enseñado sobre las virtudes de muchos que descansaban allí... después de todo si Andrinakos estaba tan desesperado en ampliar la infraestructura militar, podía usar ese lugar.

\- ¿Y qué debo decir, señor?

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- Yo... creo que puedo decir que los cuerpos de los guerreros más importantes serán llevados al mausoleo principal.

\- ¿Ya está reconstruido?

\- Si... solo faltan algunos detalles pero ya puede usarse... puedo encargarme que los cuerpos sean llevados sin problemas... hay un grupo que se puede encargar de eso.

\- Pues bien... hazlo... ¿cuándo terminarás?

\- Podemos hacerlo en dos días, señor.

\- Trabajas rápido, ¿eh? Pues me alegro... mira... ya que el señor Yosarian ya no está aquí... ¿qué te parece ser mi asistente? Digo... si eso quieres.

\- Será un placer, señor.

\- Pues bien... comunicaré a todos que tendrás las mismas prerrogativas que el señor Yosarian... ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

\- Mi nombre es Caulus...

En Asgard... Bud se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra en la puerta de su casa... a diferencia de otras veces, Bud vestía la armadura de la Sombra de Zeta... el momento que tanto había esperado no podía tardar mucho y él había trabajado mucho para eso.

... fue cuando el viento se hizo más helado que en otras ocasiones... fue cuando ya ante sus ojos, tres figuras habían aparecido... "Algo no está bien", piensa Bud... había esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo que creía que todo pasaría tal y cual lo había imaginado muchas veces pero la repentina aparición que solo tomo un pestañeo sin que el sintiera sus cosmos no dejó de sorprenderle.

\- Saludos, Bud... Sombra del Zid -suena la voz de una de las figuras encapuchadas.

\- Creí que serían más originales -replica Bud-. ¿No fue esa la forma en la que se presentaban los Espectros de Hades?

\- No hay comparación, Bud... los Espectros de Hades ya estaban condenados al fracaso y nosotros no.

\- Ja... ¿Eso pensaste también cuando secundabas a Dolbar en el pasado? Por lo visto eso no ha cambiado... Loki... Dios Guerrero de Asgard Meridional... ¿Aún lo eres o sigues pisoteando el honor de los Dioses Guerreros?

Las tres figuras se descubren ante Bud quien se sonríe sin levantarse.

\- Como imaginé... Loki... Uru... Rungu... que patético trío... ¿No les bastó la derrota ante los Caballeros de Bronce para que hayan vuelto a la vida a enfrentar un reto aún mayor?

\- Hablas demasiado, Bud... ¿Acaso no fue ese tu destino también?

\- Por lo menos hice una buena pelea... necesitaron a tres Caballeros para vencerme... y ustedes tres no pudieron con uno.

\- No hemos venido a charlar contigo, Bud... tenemos órdenes precisas con respecto a ti... Dolbar exige que te le unas para el renacimiento de Asgard como nuevo Dios Guerrero... la segunda orden es que le entregues a tu hijo... pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Saberlo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué creen que he estado aguardando en todo este tiempo? Cuando Dolbar me contó la verdad sobre el destino de la sombra de Zeta... la sombra que camina... ¡La profecía de la estrella fatídica! ¡Él la había interpretado aún antes de su guerra contra Atena! ¡Por eso dictaminó que Zid y yo fuéramos separados a nuestro nacimiento! ¡Yo debía convertirme en lo que ven ahora! ¡Ja! Me causó gracia como un simple gesto cambió las cosas... Aspiraba despertar en mí el odio hacia mi hermano... lo que me haría arrebatarle la mujer... Freya... ella sería la prometida de Zid... ¡Y su hijo crecería a mi sombra porque no sería de él sino mío! ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¡Kanon! ¡Apareció él y Freya se enamoró del otrora General Marino y futuro Caballero de Géminis! ¡Jaja! ¿No es gracioso?

Los otros Dioses Guerreros guardaron silencio.

\- ¿Qué cambió eso, Bud? -le dice Loki-. ¿Acaso no estás aquí? ¿Acaso no engendraste un hijo con Freya? ¿Un hijo del rencor y resentimiento hacia aquellos que los separaron tanto tiempo? Ahora la profecía se ha cumplido y tu hijo está destinado a convertirse en el más poderoso Dios Guerrero sin que nadie pueda evitarlo... y eso ya lo sabes.

\- Sí... eso pensaba Dolbar... el hijo de Freya... nuestro hijo... el lado oscuro... el hijo de Asuka Langley... la diosa Freya... el lado de la luz... claro, ahora que Kay no existe aquí, no habrá nada que se oponga a mi hijo... un sentimiento de poder absoluto que me debería embargar... pero no es así, Loki... si me quedé aquí fue porque me di cuenta que no podía evitarlo... pero decidí burlar mi destino... siempre amé a Freya... y no quise volver a renunciar a ella... Lisandro estuvo aquí hace 11 años y hablamos... hablamos largamente y fue cuando me decidí a no permitir que ustedes se salieran con la suya... rastreros mendigos de poder...

Bud se levanta y avanza hacia los otros guerreros.

\- No, Loki... Dolbar no tendrá nada fácil... ni a mí ni a mi hijo... él y su madre están bajo la protección de Hilda de Polaris quien ya sabe la verdad... ¡Jamás llegarán a él y jamás me tendrán a mí!

Bud enciende su cosmo y se prepara a enfrentar a los tres Dioses Guerreros quienes también elevan su cosmo mas allá de lo que Bud esperaba.

Los Caballeros se encontraban aún reunidos en casa de Sheena y algunos permanecían silenciosos mientras otros como Rei y Teker se prodigaban muestras de afectos... Yoga comienza a hablar.

\- Sé que estas no son las circunstancias ideales con las que quería reunirlos a todos... pero algo me dice que tenemos que adelantar algunas cosas y una de ellas es responder sus dudas.

\- Pues ya era hora -dice Francisco-. Estas cosas debieron hacerse desde el comienzo... ¿Quieren saber mi parecer? Esto me parece una soberana tontería... no importa cuánto me hayan entrenado, la verdad es que no siento simpatía por nadie de aquí... tal vez lástima por la niña pero creo que todo esto no nos ha conducido a nada.

Para su sorpresa, nadie replicó nada y todos siguieron en silencio... Ikki se sonríe y se acerca a Francisco.

\- Nadie... a excepción de Yoga, Lisandro, Geki y yo te han entendido... ellos no hablan español así que hablaremos en griego... idioma que nos molestamos en enseñarte... pero te agradeceré que te guardes tus opiniones para después.

Francisco quiere replicar, pero la mirada de Ikki lo frena...

\- Bien -comienza a hablar Yoga en griego-. Yo haré las presentaciones... mi nombre es Yoga... antiguo Patriarca del Santuario de Atenas y Caballero Dorado de Acuario... Ikki es de Leo, Aioros de Escorpio, Lisandro de Sagitario y Kiki de Aries... todos ustedes conocen toda nuestra historia... de cómo juntos iniciamos un camino donde muchos quedaron atrás... combatimos las guerras santas contra los otros dioses y Atena antes de partir nos encomendó el Santuario... así que les hablaré el porqué están aquí...

«El Santuario fue abandonado por una razón... lo del conflicto con el gobierno griego solo fue una coyuntura pero desde ya antes del Ragnarok nos habíamos dado cuenta que nuestra posición era insostenible pero fue Atena quien lo descubrió mucho antes y es por eso que dio la orden de abandonar el Santuario después de la batalla contra Tanatos... nuestra aparente debilidad era no solamente consecuencia de las batallas que habíamos librado donde perdimos a muchos de los mejores guerreros que diera el Santuario... hace 40 años el Santuario tuvo a los últimos doce Caballeros de Oro... les hemos hablado de ellos y lo poderosos que eran, pero fueron los últimos porque después de ellos y pese a nuestros intentos jamás volvimos a completar ese número y más bien se ha reducido.

»Paradójicamente, los últimos doce también representan la decadencia del Santuario... muy pocos de ellos eran griegos ya que la mayoría fue extraída de distintas partes del mundo... el Santuario ya no podía producir nuevos aspirantes a las Armaduras Doradas, gente que fuera realmente digna de ella y para eso se recorre un camino... recuerden incluso que pese a que vestimos varias veces las Armaduras de Oro, no fue hasta después de muchos años que fuimos ungidos como Caballeros de Oro... Ikki recordará como la Armadura de Sagitario lo rechazó varias veces e incluso Seiya jamás pudo vestirla a plenitud... ser un Caballero Dorado es mucho más que ganar muchas batallas.

»Eso fue el punto de partida... me di cuenta que jamás podría reconstruir el Santuario y fue cuando leímos las profecías de Atena que nos dimos cuenta que nuestro camino tenía que ser otro... antes de partir, Atena dejó una serie de escritos donde ella dejó una serie de mensajes y gracias a Kiki y a Lisandro hemos podido ir interpretando... el cosmo de Atena permaneció con nosotros hasta hace poco y pudimos darnos cuenta del profundo significado de ese hecho y el porqué era tan importante que los doce se mantuvieran en el Santuario... algo que ni ellos sabían así como las anteriores generaciones pero que estaba en su inconsciente... había algo que ellos tenían que mantener encerrado... »

Yoga hace un alto y contempla a todos quienes, incluido Francisco, lo escuchaban con atención.

\- Caballeros... el Santuario no era realmente el hogar de Atena... ella era la guardiana de algo que estaba encerrado allí... porque el Santuario era realmente una prisión...

En Asgard... los tres Dioses Guerreros atacan a Bud con rapidez quien esquiva los ataques pero se da cuenta que sus atacantes eran más rápidos de lo que esperaba lo que fuerza a Bud a asumir una actitud defensiva más aún que sus cosmos no eran perceptibles fácilmente... Bud consigue esquivar nuevos ataques de Rungu y Uru quienes usan sus armas causando devastación en el bosque y es cuando Bud eleva su cosmo para contraatacar.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -el ataque se expande pero los otros Dioses Guerreros los esquivan y atacan desde distintas posiciones, lo que obliga a Bud a volver a esquivar manteniendo posiciones defensivas. "Estos no son los poderes originales de ellos... de alguna manera se han vuelto más poderosos", piensa Bud quien asume otra estrategia y se pierde en el bosque tal como una vez hizo su hermano cuando lucho contra Shun...

Bud observaba los movimientos de los Dioses Guerreros que se estaban separando buscándolo.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Así que el gran Bud es solo un cobarde que se esconde! -ríe Loki-. ¡Pues bien... te encontraremos de todos modos y morirás por haber desafiado a Dolbar!

Mientras observa a sus contrincantes, Bud comienza a cambiar de posición pasando desapercibido a los que lo buscaban... ya había elegido a su presa y tenía que moverse rápido... repentinamente se deja caer sobre uno...

Bud pensaba... pensaba lo que pasó 10 años antes la mañana que una presencia se hizo tangible frente a su casa. Comenzó a rememorar aquello con el intercambio de saludos que tuvo con esa persona. "Saludos, Bud." "Saludos, Lisandro."

Rungu no sintió a Bud hasta que casi lo tuvo encima... varios golpes sobre su rival lo hicieron caer, golpeándolo nuevamente hasta estrellarlo contra los árboles... Bud volvió a recordar a aquella vez que derribó a Aldebarán por sorpresa... hubiera querido rematar a Rungu pero los otros dos llegaban y Bud vuelve a desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

\- ¿Huyes, Bud? -vuelve a gritar Loki-. ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? Juguemos pues...

Los movimientos de Loki y Uru se hacen más rápidos siguiendo el rastro de Bud quien apaga su cosmo para volver a atacar en el momento preciso. "¿Qué te trae aquí, Lisandro?" "Bien lo sabes."

Rungu ya recuperado se une a la búsqueda... la Sombra de Mizard observa atentamente los movimientos de sus rivales mientras él cambiaba de posición usando nada más que su velocidad y destreza para generar movimientos silenciosos que impidiera ser detectado... recordaba la charla con Lisandro... hablaron mucho e incluso la pelea con Ikki. "Espero que no guardes rencor por lo que pasó." "¿Por qué he de hacerlo, Bud? Fue una batalla... a excepción de lo de Aldebarán, actuaste dignamente." "¿Tú también me reprochas lo que hice? Era mi deber como sombra de mi hermano." "No era eso lo que querías hacer pero te viste obligado por un sentido de deber... dime... ¿qué te obliga ahora a hacer lo que haces?" "¿Lo sabes, entonces?" "Sí, Bud, sé porque estás aquí."

Velocidad... esa era la clave para derrotar a aquellos nuevos Dioses Guerreros. "¿Por qué no siento su cosmo?", piensa Bud quien aprovecha un descuido y en menos de un segundo ya estaba tras Uru... este se da cuenta pero ya era tarde... el golpe de Bud le da de lleno, lanzándolo contra el suelo... Bud enciende su cosmo pero ya Rungu y Loki estaban sobre él lo que lo obliga a dejar a su rival antes de que lo alcancen... algo le decía que había algo raro. "¿Por qué sigo sin sentir su cosmo?", vuelve a pensar.

"Bud... no hace falta que hagas esto." "¿Acaso tu no escogiste tu destino y el de tu hijo?" "Eso es diferente." "No lo es... tengo derecho a ser feliz y esperar algo más de la vida sin esclavizarme a un destino... no hago esto solo por burlar la profecía, Lisandro... lo hago por mí y por Freya... tú mismo piensas también que un minuto de felicidad puede aliviar una vida de dolor." "¿Esperas torcer el destino de todos modos?" "Sí... mi hijo y el tuyo algún día se enfrentarán... lo que quiero evitar es que sea a muerte... se dice que ambos serán polos opuestos pero yo cambiaré eso." "A costa de..." "Sí, Lisandro... todos pagamos un precio... tú escogiste lo mismo... déjame escoger lo mío... y por favor... no quiero que intentes cambiarlo."

A Bud esta vez le es difícil eludir a sus enemigos y los búmeran de Rungu cortan su camino y es alcanzado por Loki quien genera su ataque.

\- ¡Poder de la Garra Mortal!

"¡La técnica de Fenrril!", piensa sorprendido Bud... él la conoce y consigue bloquearla pero ya Rungu estaba sobre él y lo derriba con un fuerte golpe... Bud ve los búmeran multiplicarse y en un supremo esfuerzo consigue eludirlos... no lo piensa dos veces y hace estallar su cosmo enormemente enfrentando a ambos guerreros... el primero en atacar es Loki quien nuevamente usa sus técnicas pero Bud contiene sus ataques y anticipa sus movimientos lo que sorprende a Loki quien tiene un momento de duda, lo que es aprovechado por Bud para golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos con una descarga de ki... no tiene tiempo de terminar con Loki ya que Rungu se le va encima...

Bud piensa en su hermano... "Si hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar aunque sea una vez", pensó eso cuando el golpe de Rungu lo hace trastabillar y los búmeran atraviesan su armadura hiriéndolo... el poder de Rungu se extiende. "Esto no parece un cosmo normal", piensa curioso Bud pese a sentir el tremendo impacto que lo estrella contra los árboles y dañando su armadura... Rungu se le va encima para rematarlo cuando Bud concentra su poder y para sorpresa del Dios Guerrero, alcanza el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo! -la poderosa técnica de Bud es más veloz que la reacción de Rungu y el impacto da de lleno en el enorme guerrero que es levantado por la fuerza de la técnica y estrellado violentamente contra el suelo y congelado en parte... Bud hubiese podido prevenirlo de no ser porque no sintió el cosmo de Uru quien con su espada cayó sobre él... inconscientemente puso su brazo pensando que su armadura bastaría pero la espada atravesó limpiamente la armadura cortando la mano de Bud... este no sintió dolor sino sorpresa. "No es posible... su espada no podía cortar las armaduras sagradas", piensa.

Bud aún conservó la calma cuando Uru quiso dar el segundo golpe... estando en el séptimo sentido pudo esta vez esquivar con facilidad a Uru quien atacó confiadamente pero Bud hábilmente se hizo a un lado dejando en su lugar su técnica lo que hizo que Uru se estrellara con ella siendo también golpeado, quedando tendido al final al lado de Rungu... Bud se vuelve a contemplar a los dos caídos pero en eso siente el poder de Loki dirigirse hacia él.

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín! -el ataque da de lleno en Bud quien trata de contenerlo con su cosmo pero es golpeado y derribado... Bud se reincorpora y contempla al último de sus rivales de pie.

\- Eres hábil, Bud... Sombra del Zid... debo confesarte que soñé con este momento... el poder disputar la supremacía contra un Dios Guerrero de Asgard Septentrional... ¡Y este momento ha llegado!

\- ¿Crees que aún puedes vencerme sin el apoyo de tus compinches? Eres iluso, Loki...

\- Pues veamos... ¡de poder a poder!

El poder de Loki se incrementa y Bud eleva su cosmo al mismo tiempo que observa el muñón donde antes estaba su mano. "A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, Lisandro", piensa.

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín! -el ataque de Loki es liberado contra Bud quien también lanza el suyo alcanzando el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡Impulso Azul! -ambos poderes chocan pero el poder de Bud supera al de Loki quien es impactado por la fuerza de ambos que lo lanza por los aires para caer herido junto con sus compañeros... Bud se aproxima a los cuerpos.

\- ¿Para eso regresaron? -les dice-. ¿Se creyeron en la capacidad de enfrentar a los verdaderos Dioses Guerreros? Que desperdicio...

Bud levanta su mano para lanzar el golpe final pero en eso una enorme fuerza lo levanta sin que pudiese evitarlo... el golpe lo estrella contra el duro suelo... tras unos segundos, Bud levanta el rostro y contempla a alguien cuyo pie estaba a la altura de su rostro.

\- Tú... tú... no puede ser... - musita Bud antes de que el pie golpeara su rostro y lo lanzara lejos... dificultosamente se pone de pie cuando el recién llegado se dirige a él.

\- Sospeché que estos imbéciles jamás podrían contigo pese a sus nuevos cuerpos y al nuevo poder que han recibido... obviamente preferí que entre Dioses Guerreros arreglaran sus diferencias y fue entretenido... te felicito por tu... llamémosla victoria... pero para juegos ya fue suficiente.

\- Tú... no es posible... como es que Dolbar pudo... ¿traerte de regreso para su servicio?

\- ¿Dolbar? ¡Ja! Él no tuvo nada que ver... el mismo poder que le restituyó a él su poder... me trajo a mí... ¿Acaso creíste que usaría solo a unos patéticos Dioses Guerreros? El que estén aquí fue solo un favor a Dolbar... pero basta de charla... agradece que al menos tendrás una muerte honorable... ¡Alas del Infierno!

El ataque es esquivado en parte por Bud quien solo puede huir apagando su cosmo...

\- ¿Huyes, Bud? ¿Acaso olvidas que a Belcebú no se le escapa nadie? -Bud ve que los tres Dioses Guerreros caídos se ponen de pie completamente restablecidos. "Ahora lo sé... ellos también", piensa Bud... huye rápidamente pero siente una extraña sensación y al darse vuelta ve a sus rivales acercarse velozmente... Bud lanza su ataque creando una oleada gélida que congela todo lo que toca... pero sabe que eso no será ya suficiente... sigue huyendo perdiéndose en la espesura para luego salir del bosque... al observar el panorama que se extiende a sus ojos, de pronto se da cuenta que está cerca de un poblado... curiosamente el poblado que lo vio nacer... en menos de un segundo recordó su infancia y su vida... recordó a Freya y el momento que la vio por primera vez cuando ambos tenían diez años, en aquel mismo pueblo... "¿Será tarde para llorar?", pensó Bud.

\- ¡Bud! -la voz que suena a sus espaldas lo hace volverse y la sorpresa nuevamente lo embarga.

\- ¿Freya? No puede ser... ¡Freya! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

La ya madura Freya corre hacia él y se abraza a su esposo.

\- No... No debiste volver...

\- Bud... perdóname... perdóname por volver... y también por irme... mi lugar está al lado tuyo... lo comprendí al final y por eso regresé...

\- No, Freya... tu lugar está al lado de Ergon... no al lado mío... él te necesita.

\- No, Bud... él tiene ahora a Hilda... yo... yo perdí a mi hermano, perdí a Kanon... no te perderé a ti...

Bud abraza a Freya y le levanta el rostro.

\- Freya... ya es tarde... mírame... ellos vendrán... se acercan... tú no les importas... vete que aún puedes...

\- No, Bud... no lo haré... te dije que no te perdería y te acompañaré adonde quiera que vayas... ¿Recuerdas, Bud? ¿Recuerdas este lugar? ¿No te dice nada?

\- El viejo árbol... aquí... aquí nos conocimos por primera vez... yo estaba trepado en él y... tú pasabas y te asusté... me caí y tú... tú me llevaste a la aldea.

\- Sí... lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Te lastimaste y...

\- ¡Jaja! Han pasado más de 40 años de eso y ahora te confesaré que fingí lastimarme solo para que me ayudaras... yo... creo que te amé desde ese momento...

\- Ya lo sabía, Bud...

Ambos se abrazan con fuerza... casi de inmediato, Bud la sujeta y la hace a un lado pero Freya se abraza a su espalda.

\- Hasta el fin... juntos, Bud...

Bud alcanza a soltar una lágrima mientras lanzaba su Garra de Tigre contra sus cuatro adversarios quienes simultáneamente y de distintas direcciones atacan...

\- ¡Martillo Mjollnir!

\- ¡Espada Llameante!

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín!

\- ¡Alas del Infierno!

"Por siempre juntos, mi amada valkiria", piensa Bud antes de recibir el impacto no sin antes abrazar a Freya y apretarle un punto vital para que la muerte le llegue antes de que aquellas energías destruyeran todo... al ver su rostro por última vez, la ve joven y hermosa como la recordaba antes de la batalla contra los Caballeros de Bronce.

En México... Lisandro baja la cabeza. "Adiós, Bud... adiós amigo", piensa.

Los pobladores vieron el enorme resplandor y el temblor de tierra que le precedió... no supieron que pensar hasta que vieron la luz elevarse hasta el cielo y una estrella que se hizo visible en pleno de día... aquello solo podía significar que un guerrero de Odín había muerto bien y partía hacia el Valhalla...

Fin del capítulo 11


	12. Tratando de recuperar lo perdido

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Tratando de recuperar lo perdido**

\- ¡Vamos! -grita Bra al sudoroso grupo que estaba tras ella-. ¡A ese paso mejor busco a Amelia o a Gaudi! ¡Muévanse!

El grupo integrado por Rina, Naga, Zelgadis y Zeros siguieron a Bra quien corría colina arriba sin ninguna dificultad ni denotar cansancio. "Maldita saiya", piensa Rina, "¿Qué cree? ¿Que su entrenamiento nos pondrá en condiciones de enfrentar a sus monstruos? ¡He vencido rivales muy poderosos y no necesito aprender más!".

Bra llega primero a la cima y se sienta en una piedra mientras observaba al grupo ascender... Bra sabía que todos ellos estaban por encima del nivel promedio de los guerreros de aquel mundo pero no estaban en condiciones de enfrentar lo que les esperaba en el mundo de Lisandro. Ninguno podría medirse con un supersaiyajin con algo que no sea la magia. "Tal vez, Rina"... no entendió porque le asaltó ese pensamiento mientras fijaba su atención en la pelirroja que ya se acercaba. "Rina Inverse", vuelve a pensar Bra pero siente que fueran ideas que se insertaran en su mente. Bra notó que la hechicera no estaba cansada a diferencia de Naga y Zelgadis... más atrás Zeros que al parecer no denotaba cansancio... Zeros le parecía algo… "¿Inhumano?", piensa Bra quien se sentía confundida por el hechicero... Rina no le quiso dar más detalles, tan solo que era tanto o más poderoso que ella... pero lo que la inquietó es que también le dijo que no se fiara de él... Bra no comprendía tampoco que por mucho que le simpatizara su modo risueño de ser, ella sentía algo de rechazo cuando lo tenía cerca.

Bra vuelve a pensar en Rina... por ella sentía si mucho cariño pese a la trastada de querer cobrarle por sus servicios pero comprendió que eso era parte de la personalidad de Rina y ella siempre la había aceptado así... sentía una enorme gratitud también por todo lo que le enseñó que la hizo muy diferente a los otros saiyas... Pan podía ser muy poderosa pero no podría combatir contra la magia al nivel de ella... Goten y Trunks serían más hábiles en la pelea corporal pero ella tenía otros recursos... Bra comprendió que siempre le había gustado ser diferente a todos... su aparente frivolidad en el pasado para ella era una forma de ser diferente y ahora su imagen rebelde y agresiva la hacía diferente a los demás.

Rina ya estaba cerca y sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en ella... Rina parecía estar más fresca que una lechuga lo que le llamó la atención... Bra piensa en ciertos detalles de la personalidad de Rina... ella no era débil para los ejercicios físicos sino que era... perezosa. "Perezosa... tragaldabas... ¿cómo es que mantiene la línea?", piensa Bra cuando tuvo un sobresalto... nunca había visto comer a alguien como ella a excepción de... ¿su papá?, ¿el señor Goku?, ¿Gohan?... ni siquiera Pan comía así, aunque tenía el buen estómago de los saiyas... e incluso ella misma podía devorar grandes cantidades de comida pero solo después de las luchas y entrenamientos...

\- Bien -le dice Rina con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Satisfecha? ¿Podemos comer ahora?

Bra no le contesta y la sigue observando... los poderes de Rina... ¿después de cada lucha ella...? No... No quiso romper su cabeza con esos pensamientos... no era el momento.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No somos lo suficiente buenos para ti que ya ni nos quieres hablar?

\- No... Lo siento... no es eso... solo que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres, Rina? ¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Qué sabes de tus antepasados?

\- ¿Mi familia? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Solo curiosidad...

\- Pues... solo recuerdo a mi madre... ella ya murió y...

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues... tengo una hermana por alguna parte...

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Luna... oye... no me gusta hablar de mi familia... ¿por qué ese interés?

\- No... Por nada... no quiero molestarte...

Fue en ese momento que llegan los otros y Naga se le acerca también molesta pero a diferencia de Rina, lucía cansada.

\- Oye... yo... no estoy habituada... a este tipo... de cosas... ¿para qué tanto... entrenamiento?

\- ¿Acaso no te lo expliqué?

\- Y... ¿No te dijimos que no necesitábamos esto? Con nuestros poderes...

\- ¡Eso! Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que entiendan, "sus poderes"... la magia es un arma muy poderosa pero me he dado cuenta que dependen mucho de ella... lo que quiero es que liberen su poder interior... ¿no se han dado cuenta que el sustento de su poder esta aquí? Sus sortilegios invocan los poderes que residen en este mundo... ¿Pero fuera de él tendrán la misma efectividad?

\- Creo entenderte -interrumpe Zelgadis-. Tú crees que nuestra magia dejará de surtir efecto allí.

\- No lo creo... casi estoy segura... yo usé la magia cuando luche contra Azatot pero me di cuenta que mis habilidades se habían reducido... tuve que desarrollar nuevos sortilegios y eso tendrán que hacer ustedes... pero no solo eso... deben tratar de despertar su ki...

\- ¿Ki? -pregunta Naga.

\- Lo que yo hago... mi energía interna... la magia manipula las energías externas... pero cuando se combina con el ki genera algo mucho más poderoso... escuchen... yo... ya no estoy segura de querer llevarlos conmigo... no... No me miren así... no los estoy subestimando pero es que...

\- ¿Qué? -inquiere Rina.

\- A medida que el momento se acerca, siento extrañas sensaciones y... me preguntaba si tenía el derecho de comprometerlos a esto... a que arriesguen sus vidas en algo que no es de su incumbencia... por supuesto que yo ansío llevarlos conmigo ya que por eso vine... pero ahora... tengo miedo por ustedes.

\- Oh, vamos -le dice Rina-. A mi parecer creo que hay posibilidad de una buena pelea y eso es muy tentador...

"¡Oh!", piensa Bra, "Eso habría dicho el señor Goku o mi papá."

\- Miren... prefiero que ustedes decidan teniendo la firme convicción de que saben lo que van a hacer... así que mejor les haré una demostración... ¡Ahhhh!

La luz rodea a Bra e inmediatamente se transforma en supersaiyajin... todos... a excepción de Zeros se quedaron con la boca abierta... para Naga y Zelgadis era la primera vez que veían esa transformación y se sorprendieron del enorme poder que emitía Bra... pero Rina se asombró de la rapidez con que lo hizo. "Cuando estuvo aquí no elevaba su poder tan rápido para llegar a ese nivel", piensa la hechicera.

\- ¡¿Qué... qué es eso?! -pregunta Naga.

\- Eso... es el poder del supersaiyajin -musita Zelgadis-. Pero jamás me imagine que sería así...

Rina se le acerca y la mira.

\- ¿Qué... pretendes con eso? -le pregunta.

\- Quiero que me lances tu Drag Slave... Rina -le contesta Bra.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No haré eso!

\- Hazlo... quiero mostrarles una cosa...

\- Pero...

\- Solo hazlo...

Bra da un gran salto hacia atrás poniéndose a distancia de Rina quien tras unos segundos de dudas comienza a generar su hechizo y comienza a recitar su invocación.

\- Más oscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, invoco tu nombre, tú que vienes del pasado, invoco tu presencia y todos los enemigos que nos rodean, con tu fuerza y la mía los destruiremos hasta que no quede ni rastro de ellos. ¡Drag Slave! -el ataque sale de las manos de Rina y ante su sorpresa, Bra lo recibe de lleno sin hacer el menor esfuerzo de esquivarlo... Rina se queda estática cuando la enorme explosión atruena el lugar.

\- ¡Bra! -grita la hechicera una vez que el estruendo y la polvareda pasaron... ella corre hacia el lugar del impacto seguida por Naga y Zelgadis... solo Zeros observaba la escena sin moverse de su sitio... Rina llega pero algo la detiene y se queda observando a que la humareda se despeje totalmente... Naga y Zelgadis la alcanzan y también se detienen.

\- Rina... que... -dice Zelgadis pero al instante se da cuenta lo mismo que Naga del enorme poder que emanaba detrás de aquella humareda... al despejarse por completo observan a que Bra estaba de pie donde había estado antes y un enorme cráter se extendía a sus pies... Rina cayó en cuenta de que Bra tenía la mano estirada. "De... tuvo mi Drag Slave con una mano", piensa Rina para luego darse cuenta que la apariencia de su amiga había cambiado... su pelo ya no era rubio... era dorado.

\- Ese poder -dice Zelgadis-. Es enorme...

\- Ni siquiera los señores malignos podrían contra ella -dice Naga.

Bra vuelve a la normalidad y mira a los tres hechiceros.

\- Dime, Bra -le dice Rina con cierta incomodidad-. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

\- Rina... lo que vamos a enfrentar es mucho más poderoso de lo que han visto... ahora... les toca decidir...

Zeros por su parte no manifestaba emoción alguna. "Bien... así que ese es el poder de un supsersaiyajin 2... Creo que esto se pondrá interesante.", pensó.

En otro mundo... Yoga continuaba hablando, siendo escuchado por los demás. Pese a que ya algunos estaban enterados de lo que ya había dicho Yoga, sabían que había algo más por decir.

\- Pues bien -dice Yoga-. Tal vez esto último, que el Santuario era en realidad una prisión, ya lo sabían algunos y para que sepan lo que eso significa... Albion les contará una historia...

Albion se adelanta al grupo de oyentes y se pone en el lugar de Yoga.

\- Compañeros... esta historia la conocemos gracias a Gigas... el Patriarca que reemplazó a Yoga... él era el jefe de la guardia hace cuarenta años y era un estudioso de los antiguos misterios del Santuario... él estaba intrigado del porque era tan importante que los doce Caballeros de Oro estuvieran reunidos en el Santuario y se dedicó a investigar... él descubrió de que el Santuario había sido construido por una razón y que esta tenía su explicación de hechos que ocurrieron mucho tiempo atrás... ustedes saben que el Santuario tiene alrededor de tres mil años pero la verdad es que es más antiguo que eso y esto es de lo que se enteró Gigas, lo cual dejó escritos, junto con las tablillas que él tenía y lo había sustraído del Gran Salón a la muerte del Patriarca Shion... Espartano tenía un plano que extrajimos de su cuerpo y estuvimos tratando de ubicarlo, misión que recayó en mí.

«Hace cuatro mil años... en Egipto gobernaba la XII Dinastía de los príncipes de Tebas... la autoridad del faraón no era discutida por nadie en el mundo conocido y su poder e influencia se extendía más allá de sus fronteras... en esa época de esplendor de Egipto surge la figura de un hombre llamado Kofrane quien había hecho su aparición de una manera misteriosa pero que en poco tiempo ganó prestigio como hombre sabio, inteligente y hábil, además de muy rico... el pueblo empezó a acudir a él a pedir consejos o ayuda... fue así que la atención del faraón y los sacerdotes se centró en este misterioso hombre...

»Poco a poco empezó a ganar presencia en la corte... prácticamente se convirtió en consejero del faraón... muchas de las decisiones del imperio empezaron a pasar por él... los sacerdotes, de tanto poder e influencia, también cayeron bajo la influencia de él... excepto uno, llamado Sinoé... este sacerdote también era muy inteligente, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que este misterioso hombre estaba tomando control del imperio lo cual podría ser peligroso... más aún cuando este hombre ya le hablaba de extender los límites del reino haciendo la guerra a los reinos vecinos... Sinoé decidió combatirlo pero prefirió hacerlo de una manera diferente... se hizo cercano a él...

»Sinoé llegó a la conclusión de que este hombre aspiraba tomar el poder en Egipto y comunicó sus planes al príncipe heredero quien no veía con buenos ojos a este hombre quien, pese a no tener sangre real, se le había ofrecido su hermana como esposa, recordarán que en la nobleza egipcia se casaban entre ellos. El príncipe prestó oídos a lo que Sinoé le dijo e inmediatamente formó una facción contraria a Kofrane tratando de mellar su poder... era evidente que el príncipe estaba en ventaja dada su posición pero él también era inteligente y lo hizo de tal manera que la confianza del faraón a Kofrane empezó a disminuir...

»Pero un día el príncipe amaneció muerto y al parecer envenenado... las pesquisas apuntaron hacia Kofrane pero Sinoé no estaba convencido ya que un acto tan obvio no podía achacársele a un hombre como Kofrane... el faraón de todos modos aceptó las acusaciones pero antes de entablar un proceso contra él le dio a Kofrane la opción de enfrentarlo en un juicio o el destierro voluntario con todos aquellos que quisieran seguirlo... Kofrane aceptó lo segundo pero lo que no contaba el faraón es que su hija quisiera seguirlo... él los dejó partir pero con la condición de que renunciaran a todo derecho hereditario de su descendencia al trono de Egipto. Al aceptarlo, el faraón les legó extensas tierras costeras para que las gobernaran...

»La pareja partió con sus seguidores, entre los que se contaba Sinoé, a quien desconcertó que Kofrane aceptara tan dócilmente las condiciones del faraón... no pasaron muchas lunas antes de que un hombre llegara al templo de Osiris... estaba en un estado calamitoso y no cesaba de hablar incoherencias... a los sacerdotes les costó trabajo reconocer en ese orate a Sinoé... permaneció en el templo hasta que algo de cordura regresara a él y pudiera explicar algo de lo que había ocurrido... el sacerdote mayor se presentó presuroso a Tebas a hablar con el faraón y a contarle lo que la poca cordura de Sinoé le había trasmitido... al día siguiente, el faraón en persona se puso en marcha con un poderoso ejército hacia las posesiones de Kofrane... después de días de marcha, llegó a un reino desolado... muchas de las aldeas estaban vacías y en las otras, los pocos que quedaban morían de hambre pero extendían sus brazos al mar musitando oraciones en un idioma ininteligible negándose a abandonar esa postura...

»Pero eso no fue lo peor que encontró... sus generales observaron que había huellas que se dirigían al mar, lo curioso es que no era una sino muchas y daba la impresión de que eran cosas que se arrastraban como queriendo llegar al mar... el faraón hizo interrogar a los sobrevivientes pero no obtuvo nada más que plegarias en aquel idioma desconocido, por lo que el faraón optó por darles muerte, creyendo que les hacía un favor... luego se dedicó a la búsqueda de Kofrane y su hija pero el palacio estaba vacío y sin señales de vida... aquella noche llegaron los sacerdotes trayendo a un hombre muy extraño... este hombre habló con el faraón a solas, pero sus oficiales no sabían quién era, tan solo que su nombre era Gilgamesh.

»Aquella noche sucedieron cosas terribles en el palacio... hubo mucho ruido y gritos en distintos lugares pero al parecer, el faraón estaba preparado. Al día siguiente, había varios soldados muertos, destrozados al parecer por un animal, pero lo más increíble es que algunos de sus atacantes habían sido muertos y uno había sido capturado... los atacantes no podían ser humanos y habían surgido de las profundidades del palacio donde los soldados descubrieron galerías que llevaban directamente al mar... el aspecto de ellos no daba lugar a dudas de que habían surgido de allí ya que parecían tener un aspecto "como peces con piernas y brazos pero con rostro de calamar" según decían las tablillas... en cuanto al capturado, Gilgamesh ordenó matarlo y quemarlo en una pira junto con los demás en la orilla del mar... en la noche, cientos de arqueros se apostaron en posiciones estratégicas y por la noche, del mar surgieron cientos de aquellas criaturas, librándose una feroz batalla... al amanecer, aquellos seres regresaron a las profundidades, dejando cientos de muertos en la playa. Mezclados con los soldados egipcios... eso fue llamado "la invasión de los pueblos del mar"*... nombre que fue el origen de la siguiente invasión de los pueblos humanos que cayeron sobre Egipto tras la invasión doria

»El faraón regresó a Tebas y consideró a su hija muerta... más aún que Sinoé había revelado que quien mató al príncipe fue ella y no Kofrane... no quiso saber más ni escuchar las peticiones de Gilgamesh que organizara una expedición en su búsqueda porque según él, esto no era más que el principio, pero el faraón parecía estar demasiado asustado, junto con sus soldados y sacerdotes que no deseaban volver a enfrentar a aquellos horrores surgidos del mar... la verdad es que Gilgamesh entendía lo que querían decir las plegarias de los aldeanos aparentemente enloquecidos a quienes ya no podía interrogar, pero sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer… »

Albion hace una pausa y mira a todos los presentes.

\- Para quienes no lo sepan... Gilgamesh figura en los registros históricos pero su existencia es puesta en duda y es considerado como un personaje de la mitología sumeria... pero la verdad es que él si existió y fue el primer hombre que supo enfrentar a aquello que es considerado la mayor amenaza a la vida en el universo... Gilgamesh tenía una cualidad que lo hacía olvidar el temor... él era inmortal y él sabía quién era realmente Kofrane y lo que pretendía... Gilgamesh es reconocido como uno de los primeros grandes héroes de la humanidad... pero muy pocos saben que fue el primero en enfrentar a los Primordiales.

En Alemania... Burgun estaba sentado en su sala con las manos sobre la cabeza. "No... no puede ser cierto... Asuka", pensaba mientras se negaba a reconocer la verdad sobre la muerte de la mujer que amaba... "¡Ella es una diosa! ¡No puede morir!", vuelve a pensar y recordó a Atena y la lucha contra Hades y supo que la muerte no podía ser ajena a las diosas con cuerpo mortal... Burgun había abandonado ya la idea de reconstruir Asgard y solo quería construir su vida junto a Asuka. "Este es el castigo por haberme aprovechado de la pérdida de su hijo... ahora ha ido a reunirse con él", fue el siguiente pensamiento que tuvo. Nadie lo tomaba en cuenta... nadie se dignó a llamarlo y todos deben estar congraciándose con Lisandro y con Gretchen... él no importaba porque solo Asuka se interesaba en él... Burgun sin poder evitarlo se pone a llorar.

\- ¡Jaja! -escucha una risa-. ¡Vean al poderoso Mizard de Zeta llorar como una mujer! ¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

Burgun se sorprende al no haber sentido a quienes estaban ahora dentro de su casa... varias figuras comienzan a surgir de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué... quiénes son ustedes? -Burgun se pone de pie y ve a cuatro figuras... una de ellas era muy alta.

\- Debo de comprender que no me conozcas -le dice uno-. Supuestamente morí antes de que tú nacieras pero la verdad es que estuve aguardando el momento... ¿no te lo contó Bud?

Burgun tarda unos segundos para saber quién era la persona que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Dolbar?... ¿Tú eres Dolbar, el antiguo Patriarca?

\- Así es, Burgun... fui yo quien trazó el destino de Bud y Zid... fui yo quien conduje a Asgard a la ruina en la lucha contra Atena... y seré yo quien la haga resurgir de sus ruinas... más poderosa que antes.

\- ¡¿A qué has venido?!

\- ¿No es obvio, Burgun? Sé que tu sueño es reconstruir Asgard... es hora de que iniciemos este camino... tú eres un Dios Guerrero y por lo tanto debes de seguirme... ¡Hazlo y serás el nuevo jefe militar de Asgard y extenderemos el dominio de los hielos por todo el mundo!

\- ¡Qué discurso tan pueril, Dolbar! ¿Crees que con eso me convencerás? ¡Hace tiempo que dejé esos sueños y la única persona a quien quería a mi lado para eso acaba de morir! ¡No me importa cómo es que aún vives! ¡No me importan tus sueños de grandeza! ¡No me importa nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora regresa por donde viniste!

Dolbar se acerca más a él y Burgun distingue sus facciones... le costó creer que era quien decía... se le veía más joven de lo que pensó.

\- Veo que deberé persuadirte... verás... no puedo aceptar negativas... no quedan más Dioses Guerreros más que tú y el otro llamado Thor... así que deberé insistir.

El movimiento fue demasiado rápido para Burgun... la mano de Dolbar cayó sobre él pero pese a eso, el cosmo de Burgun alcanzó a incrementarse para contener a Dolbar quien ejerce presión sobre él... el enorme cosmo de Dolbar doblega a Burgun quien a duras penas usa esa fuerza para lanzarse hacia atrás... el impacto quiebra la pared y él es lanzado a través de ella... pese al golpe, eso era lo que Burgun esperaba.

\- ¡A mí! ¡Armadura Sagrada de Zeta!

En el desván y lejos de la vista de Asuka, se encontraba la armadura que sale de su caja y atraviesa la ventana uniéndose al cuerpo de Burgun quien se alista para luchar contra Dolbar quien también sale al exterior... Burgun incrementa su cosmo y asume posición de combate.

\- ¡No he dejado de ser un Dios Guerrero! ¡Y seré yo quien lave el honor de Asgard con tu sangre! ¡Garra de Tigre!

El ataque va directo a Dolbar quien recibe el impacto de lleno y para sorpresa de Burgun, detiene el ataque con su mano.

\- ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? Que decepción...

\- Aún no he comenzado a pelear... pero...

Apenas pudo esquivar ese ataque que vino desde la mansión... "Maldición... no conozco esa técnica", pensó Burgun.

\- No me rebajaré a pelear contigo, Burgun -le dice Dolbar-. Hazlo con ellos... ¡Jaga!

Una figura enfundada en una armadura se coloca frente a él.

\- Te presento a Jaga de Orión... sirvió a Eris en el pasado... y ahora se ha puesto de nuestro lado a cambio de la vida eterna... veamos si puedes vencerlo.

Burgun encara a Jaga quien se mantiene serio frente a él... repentinamente los guardias de la casa hacen su aparición y apuntan sus armas hacia Dolbar y Jaga.

\- ¡Señor Burgun! ¡Apártese!

\- ¡No! -les grita Burgun-. ¡Aléjense! No...

Fue tarde... del interior de la tierra se abren pequeños agujeros de las cuales parece salir un disparo que toca a cada uno de los guardias... estos se quedan inmóviles y en eso con gran estruendo una figura surge del suelo y cae dándole la espalda a los guardias.

\- Tú... tú eres... -dice Burgun.

\- Así es -contesta Dolbar-. Te presento a Astaroth... Ángel del Infierno y esa fue su técnica de Mordedura de Cobra... lo siento por tus empleados pero debieron hacerte caso.

Los guardias cayeron al suelo sin vida casi al mismo tiempo... Burgun se percata de la tercera sombra que surge del interior de la casa.

\- Y este es Jao, Caballero de la Corona del signo del Lince, al servicio de Abel... y ahora de nosotros... como verás estás en gran desventaja.

\- ¡No lo creas, Dolbar! ¡Son solo sombras del pasado y ahora los regresaré de donde vinieron porque si algo nos enseñó el pasado, es que ustedes no son invencibles!

El primero en atacar es Jaga quien se lanza contra Burgun pero esta vez este esquiva todos los ataques, a lo que Jaga replica aumentando su velocidad, pero la velocidad de Burgun también se incrementa, forzando a Jaga a retroceder y hacer distancia.

\- ¡Golpe Megatónico! -el ataque de Jaga se dirige a Burgun quien se da cuenta que no puede esquivarlo y estalla su cosmo, creando una barrera con su técnica de la Garra Gélida, conteniendo a Jaga quien es lanzado hacia atrás, momento aprovechado por el Dios Guerrero para atacar.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -la velocidad del movimiento es tal que Jaga no tiene tiempo de protegerse y recibe el ataque, el cual lo lanza por los aires para seguidamente estrellarse contra el suelo... Burgun lo hubiese rematado de no ser por el ataque de Astaroth.

\- ¡Mordedura de Cobra! -el ataque es contenido por Burgun quien usa su velocidad para bloquear los disparos sin que estos lo dañen pero se da cuenta que el Ángel del Infierno no es un rival como Jaga y se mueve hacia atrás mientras el avance de Astaroth se le va acercando, forzando a Burgun a elevarse, generando una nueva técnica.

\- ¡Impulso Azul! -el ataque es esquivado en parte por su rival quien de todos modos cae derribado lo que es aprovechado por Burgun para atacar nuevamente pero ya Jao atacaba.

\- ¡Garra Brillante Infernal! -Burgun contiene el ataque usando su técnica de la Garra de Tigre del Vikingo pero esa reacción lo hizo descuidar a Astaroth quien lo alcanza a golpear, pero Burgun reacciona y bloquea los siguientes ataques intercambiando golpes con Astaroth... este retrocede para poder estallar su poder pero Burgun ya había alcanzado el séptimo sentido y ataca velozmente alcanzando a golpear a su rival y estrellándolo contra los muros de la casa... Jao cae sobre el a gran velocidad y el choque frío y ardiente provoca un estallido que comienza a deshacer la casa y los muros... al disiparse el ataque, ambos guerreros se mantenían de pie mientras Dolbar observaba divertido.

\- Vaya -dice Dolbar-. Veo que realmente eres un verdadero Dios Guerrero... de haber contado contigo en la batalla contra Atena, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... pero me temo que mientras tú estás usando todo tu poder... nosotros ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear.

El ataque de Dolbar fue veloz que impacta en Burgun estrellándolo contra el suelo... el Dios Guerrero se incorpora rápidamente y estalla su cosmo.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre del Vikingo! -la técnica de Burgun es esquivado por Dolbar quien contraataca pero Burgun da un gran salto y cruza los brazos.

\- ¡Doble Garra Gélida! -el ataque múltiple obliga a Dolbar a protegerse pero Burgun no se da cuenta de Jao quien ya estaba sobre él.

\- ¡Garra Brillante Infernal! -el contacto ardiente da de lleno en Burgun quien cae aparatosamente a tierra... antes de que se reincorpore, Dolbar lo levanta del cuello.

\- Pobre -le dice-. ¿Por qué te resistes, Burgun? Solo vine a ofrecerte la vida.

\- No... No quiero nada que provenga de ti...

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Asuka Langley?

\- ¿Qué dices?

Dolbar lo suelta y Burgun se pone de pie y lo mira.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir al mencionar a Asuka?

\- Todo a su tiempo, Burgun... te ofrezco un mundo donde la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte no existe... ¿no deseas eso para reencontrarte con tu diosa?

\- Yo...

\- No lo pienses mucho, Burgun... nuestra paciencia se agota.

Astaroth, Jaga y Jao lo rodean y Burgun se pone en guardia.

\- Tus dudas serán resueltas en su debido momento... te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir y reencontrarte con tu amada Asuka... o morir aquí... ¿qué dices?

Antes de que Burgun, atrapado en la incertidumbre y la duda, reaccione, Dolbar lo atrapa con su cosmo y coloca su mano sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Eres mío, Burgun! ¡Eres poderoso y me serás de gran ayuda en esta lucha! Entiende, muchacho... soy la única opción que tienes por vivir... y la única esperanza...

Burgun se ve atrapado en una serie de pensamientos confusos cuando Dolbar entra en su mente... Burgun siente que no puede resistirse, no debe... fue como si todo estuviera claro para él y las dudas comienzan a abandonarlo... Dolbar lo suelta de su poder.

\- Arrodíllate Burgun del Mizard de Zeta, Dios Guerrero de Asgard... bienvenido al nuevo poder... ¡Ahora nos perteneces!

Burgun se inclina ante él y se mantiene así por largo tiempo... en su mente solo estaba una idea fija...

... enfrentar a los Caballeros del Santuario...

Fin del capítulo 12

* Por los años 1500 AC, el Asia Menor y Egipto se vieron sacudidos por una terrible invasión de los pueblos provenientes de los Balcanes y zonas litorales al Mediterráneo Oriental debido a que fueron expulsados por los pueblos dorios que invadieron Grecia y todas aquellas zonas mencionadas. Los dorios usaban el hierro como arma, lo que era desconocido por los aqueos que usaban el bronce (el choque de dos armas de ese material hacía que el bronce se rompiera). Los pueblos expulsados atacaron a los reinos vecinos lo que hizo sucumbir al Imperio Hitita y puso en jaque a Egipto. Aquel episodio histórico fue llamado "La Invasión de los Pueblos del Mar".


	13. La ayuda inesperada

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La ayuda inesperada**

Universo de los Kaiosamas... Planeta Supremo

En lo alto de una montaña... Kiwishin se encontraba de pie con las manos hacia atrás. Estaba así desde hace tiempo ya que a diferencia de los organismos comunes, los Supremos Kaiosamas no necesitaban comer o beber tan seguido ya que su mente preparada para los altos niveles de elevación espiritual le permitía mantener su cuerpo físico en estado de latencia... Kiwishin tenía motivos para estar así en vista de que hasta hace poco mantenía contacto estrecho con Lisandro.

El contacto había sido necesario... el poderoso cosmo de Lisandro había sostenido a Kay en todas las difíciles pruebas que se le habían presentado... Kay Namura... aquel niño que fue enviado a aquel destino ignoto... ¿Fue la mejor decisión? Ni él como Supremo Kaiosama podía decirlo, pero fue la decisión que tomó Lisandro... era eso o que Kay sea el que afrontara a lo que Lisandro decidió enfrentar, arrastrando con ello a todos los Caballeros que quedaban... e incluso a otros mundos ...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia no física sino espiritual que trata de llegar a él. "¿Eres tú, Mana?" "Así es, Supremo Kaiosama... es un placer volver a estar en contacto... estoy lista." "Pues bien... deberás esperar en la tumba de Krisnar... te mandaré a la persona que deberás enseñar." "Estaré lista." Otra presencia se hizo presente, pero esta vez en forma tangible.

\- Saludos, Supremo Kaiosama -Sailor Plut se inclina ante él-. Heme aquí como quedamos.

\- Plut... gracias por venir...

\- Debo agradecer el honor de permitirme llegar al Planeta Supremo... sé que no está permitido que yo esté aquí.

\- Olvídalo -le dice con una sonrisa-. Es un placer tenerte aquí... además te necesito... ¿cómo van las cosas?

\- Envíe a Teker al mundo de los Caballeros... a quien no pude controlar fue a Bra... se me escapó...

\- ¿Cómo que se te escapó?

\- Adjahnti le confiere gran autonomía... está aprendiendo a usarla cada vez mejor y viajó a otro mundo...

\- ¡Esa niña! Tal parece que ella tiene más de Goku que de su padre... y yo que pensé que tendría que cuidar más a Pan... ¿Y a qué mundo fue?

\- Creo que al mundo donde obtuvo la diadema y los brazaletes.

Kiwishin tragó saliva... ese era uno de los mundos prohibidos debido a la presencia de los entes inmateriales Amos del Caos con los cuales no podía entrar en contacto. "Oh, no... ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pretende?! ¿Acaso no sabe que puede caer en el juego de los Mazokus?", piensa.

\- ¿Es malo eso? -pregunta Plut.

\- No sabes que tan malo... maldición... eso es algo con lo que no contaba...

\- Supongo que las intenciones de Bra son buenas.

\- No dudo de eso... pero hay cosas que ella no podría manejar... quien la entrenó lo sabía por eso jamás intentó salir de él... el Hope era algo que no podíamos prever... nuestra ciencia nos permite poder anticipar hechos de mundos... pero los individuos son variables y muy difíciles de controlar...

Kiwishin piensa en Bulma... la verdad es que no solo el haber fabricado el radar del dragón trajo problemas... el Hope hizo que se variaran las líneas del espacio-tiempo y trajo a Cell para que se perfeccione... esa variación hizo aparecer a Maijin Buu en esa línea temporal... el Hope también envió a Trunks al mundo de las Sailor y a Bra con los Mazokus... su máquina amplificadora permitió que Bebi se convirtiera en Ozaru Dorado y luego a Vegeta en supersaiyajin 4... ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de ella?

\- Pero eso fue positivo... gracias a eso pudimos derrotar a Azatot -le dice Plut.

\- Sin el contacto con ese mundo, Azatot jamás se habría formado... ese mundo está sellado a los demás pero el Hope abrió una brecha y L`Ryegth lo sabía... gracias a eso ese anciano pudo traer a Maryu Garv... ahora una nueva brecha se ha abierto.

\- Pero no creo que vuelva a suceder lo de la otra vez... ¿o sí?

\- No... Pero algo se pretende... espero que... No... No quiero especular... será mejor que vaya para allá... no me importa lo que pretenda Bra pero no quiero que nos traiga más problemas de lo que tenemos.

\- ¿No será arriesgado?

\- No me queda otra... cuento contigo para que me ayudes.

\- En lo que quiera... gracias por la oportunidad.

Kiwishin mira a Sailor Plut y le cuesta reconocer a la enigmática y desconfiada Sailor que conoció hace tiempo... debía confesar que le agradaba su compañía por lo que se arriesgó a traerla pero no le vio nada de malo... después de todo, ambos tenían mucho en común y una misma misión.

\- ¿Cómo esta Pan?

\- Preocupada... ¿aún quiere mantenerla al margen?

\- Todavía... no sé si ella podrá intervenir... su poder aumenta y con ello cosas impredecibles... es la que más capacidades saiyas está desarrollando y aún le falta más... pero no me gustaría que eso ocurra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por los efectos que pueda producir... recuerda lo de Goku y Vegeta... ambos tuvieron que abandonar su plano de existencia... bueno... creo que debemos preocuparnos por lo que se viene ahora pero antes... debemos proseguir con el plan... ya están aquí y tú deberás guiarlos por el tiempo que esté ausente... bienvenidos... sé que saben su misión y es por ello que tendrán una oportunidad de ser tangibles y poder contribuir en esta lucha... ¿están listos?

\- Lo estamos y también agradecemos esta oportunidad -responde Aioria de Leo inclinándose, haciéndolo seguidamente Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario... el último en hacerlo es Saga de Géminis.

\- Lo sé... de todos modos, gracias... ahora deberán de entrenar a un muchacho llamado Kay que...

En otro mundo... Bra miraba a Rina y a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban de pie pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo de concentración... mientras lo hacía pensaba en la decisión que habían tomado de seguir adelante... el único que manifestó dudas fue Zelgadis pero al final aceptó o mejor dicho fue obligado por Rina... esta mostraba más interés de poder despertar su ki ya que sabía que eso la haría más poderosa.

Bra notaba que la que más progresos tenía era Rina. "Tal vez sea mejor entrenar en el mundo de Lisandro", piensa aunque lo que no sabía es que si habría tiempo... de todos modos tenía que saber si su magia sería efectiva allá... por Zelgadis no se preocupaba tanto ya que él usaba magia astral la cual tenía la facultad de invocar las fuerzas positivas de cada mundo, lo que no sucedería con los demás...

\- Bien... descansemos -dice Bra-. Después de comer pasaremos a una nueva etapa del entrenamiento.

Todos hicieron caso y se sentaron a las sombras de los árboles a degustar lo que habían preparado... Bra se sienta al lado de Rina.

\- ¿Aún crees que no somos capaces de enfrentar los peligros de ese mundo? -le dice Rina.

\- Compréndeme... no quisiera que les pasara nada malo -le contesta Bra.

\- Ja... ¿viniste a buscarnos y ahora te arrepientes?

\- Sí… suena absurdo, ¿no crees? Pero... ¿sabes qué? Te tengo mucho aprecio, Rina y... bueno... yo aspiraba volver a luchar hombro a hombro contigo.

\- Vaya... gracias por el cumplido... la verdad es que esperaba que regresaras algún día.

\- ¿Y por qué quisiste cobrarme?

\- Oye... vivo de eso, ¿no? Según me dijiste, tu vida en tu mundo está segura ya que tu mamá es rica... yo no, ¿sabes?... No puedo darme el lujo de ir por ahí jugando a la justiciera.

\- Eso no es mi culpa -le contesta Bra algo molesta-. ¡Yo pude quedarme en casa y vivir tranquilamente! ¡Mis amigos son tanto o más fuertes que yo! Pero elegí esto... ¿entiendes? Creí que siendo tú una luchadora lo entenderías.

\- Yo no tuve opción, Bra... la verdad es que me gustaría tener un lugar donde llegar donde reciba el abrazo de un padre o el beso de una madre... divertirme con mis hermanos... echarme en una cama que sea mía... levantarme por las mañanas y que haya una familia que me espere con el desayuno listo... pero nada de eso tengo y tú decidiste dejarlo para hacer la vida que yo hago.

\- El que lo haya dejado no significa que no lo aprecie y regresaré cuando termine esto... pero me di cuenta que tengo una responsabilidad al usar los brazaletes y la diadema y el poder desarrollar mis poderes... lo mismo tú, ¿no? Soy una media saiya y curiosamente jamás tuve un gusto por las peleas... vi a mi padre y al señor Goku librar batallas increíbles y desarrollar poderes inimaginables y creí que mientras ellos estén no tenía de que preocuparme... ahora ellos no están y me corresponde a mí seguir esa senda me guste o no.

\- ¿Aún te culpas de la muerte de tu padre?

\- No... Ya no... Si fuera así debía de culpar a mi hermano por dejarse vencer por Tanatos... culpar a mi amiga Pan por no estar allí... o a Gohan... o a Uub... No... No tenía sentido.

Ambas callan hasta que Bra vuelve a dirigirse a Rina.

\- Rina... ¿qué relación había entre Ilocrob y tú?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Crees que había algo entre nosotros? ¡No lo conocí más que tú!

\- No te enfades... ya sé que te gusta Gaudi.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso o no te ayudaré! -grita Rina poniéndose de pie.

Todos se vuelven a ver a la gritona y Bra la sienta de un tirón.

\- No hagas escándalos... somos mujeres y sabemos leer el corazón de una y la otra... tú sabías que me gustaba Lionel, ¿no?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Eso no significa que...

\- Ya olvídalo... solo quería saber si conocías a Ilocrob antes...

\- Pues no... Incluso aún sigue siendo un misterio para mí...

\- ¿Te llegó a decir algo?

\- No... Aunque me dio esto.

Rina saca unos papeles enrollados y se los muestra a Bra... ella los desenrolla y los mira.

\- No entiendo nada...

\- Yo menos... parece otro idioma...

Bra lo vuelve a mirar y por un raro motivo sintió que le eran familiares. "¿Dónde he visto esta escritura antes?", piensa y en eso recordó lo que aquel monje le dio una vez y no supo si fue su propia memoria o fue Adjahnti pero casi inmediatamente la respuesta vino a su cabeza...

... era la misma escritura que Lisandro le mostró en las profecías de Atena... era griego.

En la Tierra... Pan se encontraba sentada en un cafetín, justamente al que ella y Teker acostumbraban ir. Frente a ella había una taza de café que ella removía distraídamente... ni se dio cuenta de que entraba Trunks y se acercaba a ella.

\- Hola, Pan.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Trunks?... Hola... siéntate... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte... ¿no crees que no tiene sentido que te sientes aquí a esperar a Teker?

\- Y... ¿qué sugieres?

\- Que te parece si salimos a buscarlo...

Pan se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miró a Trunks... este se sintió algo extraño al ver a aquella chica tan distinta a la niña que lo acompañó en aquel viaje al espacio.

\- Perderemos el tiempo...

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Es mejor perderlo aquí?

\- Trunks... Sailor Plut estuvo aquí...

\- ¿Plut? ¿Bromeas?

\- No... Habló conmigo y me dijo que habría que estar preparada... estoy preocupada Trunks pero estoy segura que perderíamos el tiempo como Goten buscando a Rei... sé que tú y Bulma están preocupados por Bra pero la desaparición de los tres se relaciona.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no quiero estar aquí cruzado de brazos o soñando que regresarán... ¿Crees que no sé lo que significa que viajen a otros mundos? ¿Lo que no entiendo es porque ellos? Son los que menos capacidades tienen... Bra y Teker no pasan de supersaiyajin y Rei no es una guerrera... ¿qué esperaban de ellos? ¿Por qué no alguno de nosotros?

\- No tengo las respuestas, Trunks... pero si estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tenemos que hacer algo y es por eso que vine aquí...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mira atrás tuyo...

Trunks se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a una joven entrar... no la reconoció pero recordó las palabras de Pan.

\- Hola, Pan... Trunks... gusto de verte pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

\- Lo siento... no sé quién eres... pero...

\- Si la conoces -interrumpe Pan-. Ella es Setsuna Meioh... o más conocida como Sailor Plut.

En el mundo de los Caballeros... en Suiza, un hombre hace su ingreso a un restaurante para luego salir por la puerta trasera... tras unas calles y sin dejar de mirar atrás, llega a un auto donde lo esperaban dos hombres quienes lo hacen entrar rápidamente... unas calles más, los hombres cambian de carro y él se queda solo con el chofer pero distingue que en el otro auto había un hombre con sus mismas ropas... los dos autos se separan y es llevado a un edificio donde el auto entra y el hombre sale y camina hacia un ambiente amplio sin sillas y sin nada... en medio de la habitación había un hombre alto ya de mediana edad.

\- Bienvenido, señor Kadarkis -le dice el hombre-. Me alegra verlo al fin.

\- Señor Anders -le contesta-. Gracias por escucharme... ¿está la familia bien?

\- Hemos cumplido con sus exigencias... la familia del finado coronel Teodopulus se encuentra en Suecia con otras identidades y serán vigilados para garantizar su seguridad... ahora dígame... ¿lo ha traído?

Kadarkis le entrega un sobre que es revisado por Anders quien mira de reojo al griego.

\- ¿Sabe qué es esto, señor Kadarkis?

\- Lo sé... los he leído y eso son solo copias.

\- Necesito los originales.

\- ¿Qué garantía tengo de que eso sirva para sacar a Andrinakos del poder?

\- Ninguna, señor Kadarkis... usted como exoficial griego debe comprender nuestra debilidad y la fortaleza de Grecia en este momento... nada que haga la ONU podrá representar una amenaza contra ellos y esto solo demuestra lo que presumíamos.

\- ¿Entonces por qué acudí a usted? Entiendo al situación pero deben darse cuenta de que Grecia solo es una víctima más aquí... es Unicron la que ahora manda en Grecia y con eso ahora se sabe que sus intenciones son crear la cabeza de su poder en Grecia... la eliminación progresiva de nuestras formas de gobierno y establecer "cabezas de playa" en varias partes del mundo... ¡El poder militar que tienen ahora se los permite y quién sabe si aquí en Suiza tienen armanoides que en este momento estén ensamblándose para usarlos en el momento menos esperado!

\- Lo sé, señor Kadarkis... es por ello que tenemos que ser cautos... tenemos que movernos para inmovilizar esas bases que tiene Unicron y estoy seguro que aquí debe haber una... ¿Pero será solo eso? ¿Acaso no vio con qué facilidad sacaron a Andronikos del poder? ¿Qué le hace pensar que si lanzo esto al mundo el día de mañana la sede de la ONU sea atacada por armanoides?

\- Precisamente... debemos hacer que ellos se delaten... se descubran frente al mundo lo que haga que el mundo se levante contra ellos.

\- No es fácil... Unicron es una corporación con negocios en todo el mundo... ¿No cree que muchos intereses se verían afectados? ¿No cree que los escépticos o los interesados no reaccionen o lo hagan en nuestra contra?

\- Si esperamos, su posición se hará más sólida...

\- No digo que debamos esperar sino el saber donde atacar... escuche... deme unos días... póngase en contacto conmigo en 48 horas de la otra manera... ya sabe que hacer... debo ponerme en contacto con gente de extrema confianza y delinearemos un plan... ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo... confiaré en usted.

Anders abandona el lugar de la manera subrepticia de como entró... ya en el auto, se quedó pensativo... como hacer que la ONU pudiera actuar en contra de Grecia sin que esto no significara una conflagración de proporciones. "¿No hemos sufrido ya lo suficiente?", piensa Anders quien toma el teléfono y marca un número.

\- ¿Silvani?... si... soy yo... quiero un enlace mediante una línea segura... quiero que me comuniques con una persona que vive en los Estados Unidos... te doy el nombre...

En el Santuario... Joseph Ausburg seguía sentado leyendo los reportes que le llegaron a su despacho... Ausburg se puso de pie... sus agentes en todo el mundo le estaban trayendo noticias inquietantes... la caída del avión... la reunión en México... incidentes en los territorios antiguos en Asgard... la pelea en Alemania... el Dios Guerrero que vivía con Asuka desapareció... Ausburg mira por la ventana con las manos hacia atrás y contempla el panorama de actividad pese a ser ya de noche. "Sé que hay algo atrás ya que ustedes son solo una fachada... ignoro que se propone quien empuja todo esto... solo díganle de mi parte que le regalo el territorio", a su mente llegaron las palabras de Yoga en aquella reunión en Esparta. "Les deseo suerte con lo que pretendan levantar porque creo que no les durará mucho.", recordó en su mente aquellas palabras. En todos esos años Ausburg creyó que hablaba del gobierno y sutilmente hacía referencia a él y a Unicron pero es en ese momento que se pone a pensar si era realmente así... ¿Yoga sabía de los papeles que Lisandro robó de la corporación? No... No era posible... eso sucedió posterior a la reunión que tuvieron, no era posible que él se enterara... ¿sabía de lo que estaba hablando el Patriarca realmente?

Las dudas empezaron a asaltarlo nuevamente... sin pensarlo mucho revolvió sus papeles y encontró los manuscritos antiguos que empezó a revisar ávidamente... fue como un soplo clarividente que le hizo pensar que la respuesta la encontraría allí... tras un largo momento, se quedó sentado observando el papiro para luego salir corriendo del lugar... no era un hombre joven pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada del Gran Salón y en su camino se unieron cuatro Caballeros de Plata quien sin preguntar lo siguieron... Ausburg se sorprendió grandemente al ver a un grupo de personas en la entrada y más aún al reconocerlas... era Andrinakos con dos de sus colaboradores y tres miembros de Unicron, aliados de Ausburg.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras, Joseph -le dice uno de ellos-. ¿Esa es tu idea de la hospitalidad? ¿Citarnos y hacernos esperar en la puerta?

\- ¿Farias? ¿Presidente Andrinakos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -le dice Andrinakos frunciendo el ceño-. Me citaste, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo importante que quieres mostrarme?

\- Así es, Joseph -dice Farias-. El consorcio está descontento por tu falta de comunicación y resultados... pero al decirnos que ya tenías las respuestas me mandaron aquí.

Ausburg los mira estupefacto... era la primera vez en su vida que el miedo lo embargó y le costó asimilar esa sensación.

\- Yo... yo no los llamé... ¿qué clase de mensaje recibieron?

\- Un momento... usaste el canal especial y solo tú puedes hacerlo... ¿Entonces cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Yo... vine a verificar algo... creo que si hay una respuesta y está dentro del Gran Salón.

Ausburg en eso siente que su intercomunicador suena y lo activa.

\- ¿Si? -pregunta.

\- Señor -se escucha una voz del intercomunicador-. Adelante... hay algo que debo mostrarle.

\- ¿Caulus? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!

Pero el aparato se apaga y Ausburg contempla la entrada.

\- Síganme, Caballeros de Plata -les dice a su escolta y se dirige después al otro grupo-. Ustedes, será mejor que se queden.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -contesta Andrinakos y activa su intercomunicador-. Escuchen... habla el presidente Andrinakos... ¡Quiero 20 armanoides en el antiguo Gran Salón en el término de la distancia!...

Ausburg ya no escucha e ingresa al recinto y contempla el largo pasadizo... lentamente su visión se va adaptando a la oscuridad y se da cuenta que a los lados hay cuerpos y su olfato siente el hedor. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que son esos cuerpos y los Caballeros también.

\- Los cuerpos... de los antiguos Caballeros -dice uno de ellos-. ¿Quién... quién ha cometido este sacrilegio?

Uno de ellos se acerca y contempla.

\- Señor Ausburg -le dice-. Vea esto...

Ausburg se acerca y le alumbran con la linterna para que se dé cuenta de lo que querían mostrarle. Ausburg mantiene la calma mientras uno de los acompañantes retrocede.

\- Esta... parece que se lo hubiesen... comido -dice Andrinakos.

Ausburg se aparta y avanza resueltamente hacia el antiguo salón de audiencias... los demás con dudas lo siguen... Ausburg abre la puerta y ve al salón tenuemente iluminado y en el estrado, sentado en el trono, ve a su asistente Caulus quien los mira inexpresivamente.

\- ¿Caulus? -le dice Ausburg-. ¿Qué significa esto? Que...

Ausburg se detiene... algo le decía que a quien tenía enfrente no era Caulus realmente.

\- Esta en lo cierto, señor -le dice el Caballero de Plata Mentak quien lee sus pensamientos-. Conozco a Caulus y ese no es su cosmo.

Ausburg se estremece... temía que la respuesta a la interrogante que tenía al descifrar los escritos fuera lo que tenía enfrente...

Y algo le decía que era precisamente así...

En México... Albion continuaba relatándoles a los Caballeros la historia de hace tres mil años.

\- Gilgamesh se puso en camino, pero no lo hizo solo... reunió a un grupo de guerreros y penetraron en el reino de Kofrane... este se había asentado en una de las islas en el Mar Egeo y ejercía su dominio sobre esta y las vecinas... curiosamente ganó adeptos ya que los pescadores obtenían más y mejor pesca y muchos acudían a rendirle pleitesía... sería largo narrarles lo que aconteció después pero en pocas palabras, a Kofrane no le interesaba el poder terrenal... él iba mucho más allá lo que estaba relacionado con sus creencias y el solo trabajaba para asegurar lo que vendría después.

«Kofrane tampoco había desposado a la princesa egipcia solo por estar cerca al trono de Egipto... la princesa era digamos... la elegida... Kofrane quería iniciar una nueva era y la princesa era un medio para ello y Gilgamesh sabía para qué... Kofrane adoraba a los Primordiales pero era devoto de uno en especial... veneraba a Dagon... de acuerdo a los antiguos ritos, el inicio de la nueva era iba a ser con un nacimiento... un nacimiento de un ser que significara la unión de la raza humana con los Primordiales... un ser que pudiera coexistir con los humanos pero que poseyera el poder de los Primordiales y él sea quien lleve a la humanidad hacia ellos... Gilgamesh sabía que debía de detener a Kofrane porque... la princesa era la elegida... la elegida para ser entregada a Dagon con quien procrearía un hijo.»

Albion hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

\- Pero Gilgamesh llegó tarde... precisamente porque el desconocía que tiempo tomaría aquello... a su llegada, la princesa ya había procreado...

En otro mundo... Bra observaba a sus cuatro "discípulos" quienes habían hecho notorios progresos en el incremento de su ki y en su habilidad en el combate... tal como pensaba, la que mejor respondía era Rina Inverse lo cual solo la hacía mantener esa sospecha que aún le parecía ridícula. Lo que le extrañaba eran esos extraños pergaminos que Ilocrob le había dejado... ¿Sería una casualidad que acabara llevándolo al mundo donde podían interpretarlo? ¿Qué misterio revelarían aquellos escritos?

Bra se aleja un momento del grupo aún pensativa y es cuando siente dos personas acercarse. Por las dudas se esconde y observa a una pareja que se va abriendo por entre los matorrales.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? Yo creo que solo estamos dando vueltas.

\- Es tu cerebro el que da vueltas dentro de tu cabeza... sé cuál es el camino... solo no me lo imaginé tan difícil.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea buscarla? Si ella no nos dijo nada será porque...

\- No seas así, Gaudi... ya han pasado varios días y estoy preocupada... ella no se ausentaría tanto tiempo si no fuera por un asunto importante... ¡Y si es así es nuestro deber ayudarla! ¡Recuerda que somos luchadores del bien y la justicia!

Bra no necesito verlos para darse cuenta de quienes eran y hacia donde se dirigían... sin querer piso una rama relatando su presencia lo que es advertido por Amelia y Gaudi.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -grita Amelia-. ¡Sal o te enfrentarás a la furia de la justiciera Amelia, princesa de Saillune!

\- No sabía que ahora revelabas tu rango en tus presentaciones, Amelia -le dice Bra saliendo de su escondite.

Gaudi y Amelia se quedan de una pieza para luego gritar al unísono.

\- ¡BRA!

\- Jeje... hola... la verdad no esperaba verlos otra vez...

Amelia es la primera en abrazarla cayendo encima de ella... Gaudi no muy afecto a ese tipo de saludos se mantuvo de pie pero su cara revelaba la alegría de volver a ver a la joven saiya.

\- ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? -les pregunta Bra.

\- ¡Eso me toca preguntar a mí! - grita Amelia poniéndose de pie.

\- Pues yo...

Fue que en eso los matorrales se van apartando dejando ver la figura de Rina.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? Bra... pero... ¿Amelia? ¿Gaudi?

Los dos miran a Rina y de pronto Amelia se enoja.

\- ¡Rina! ¡¿Tú estabas con Bra y no nos avisaste?!

\- Yo...

\- ¡Qué mala amiga eres! ¡Te escurriste con ella y nos dejaste de lado! ¿Es que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ustedes?

\- Espera, Amelia... déjame explicarte.

\- ¡Eres mala, Rina! La última vez también quisiste dejarme de lado y no puedo creer que dejarás de lado también a Gaudi... después de todo ustedes se aman y...

\- ¡Ya cállate! -grita Rina colorada.

Fue en eso que llega el otro grupo lo que sorprende más a Amelia y a Gaudi.

\- ¿Zelgadis? ¿Zeros? Y tú -dice mirando a Naga de la cabeza a los pies-. Tú... ¿tú quién eres?

\- Yo soy Naga, la serpiente blanca... ¿y quién eres tú, chiquilla escandalosa?

\- ¿Escandalosa? Prefiero gritar que llamar la atención vistiendo así y mostrando mis... digo... tus... ¡lo que sea! Yo soy Amelia... princesa de Saillune.

Naga abre sus ojazos mirando fijamente a Amelia.

\- Dijiste... ¿Amelia? Eres... ¿hija del príncipe Philip?

\- Así es... ¿acaso me conoces?

Naga calla... ¿cómo decirle a esta chiquilla que ambas son hermanas? ¿Cómo explicarle el drama familiar que la obligó a abandonar a su casa y su rango de princesa para tener una vida de aventurera? ¿Cómo hacerlo?... Bra se da cuenta que la vista de Amelia perturba a Naga así que decide intervenir para ayudarla.

\- Creo que hay mucho que contarnos, Amelia... la verdad es que no te esperaba aquí... ¿cómo es que llegaste?

\- Yo... pues... tuve un presentimiento... soy hechicera, ¿no?

\- Y yo decidí acompañarla -dice Gaudi-. ¿Pero por qué nos dejaste con un palmo de narices, Rina? ¿Por qué?

\- Esperen -dice Zelgadis-. Me alegra verlos pero creo que Bra tiene sus razones para que ustedes hayan sido dejados al margen... creo que hay mucho que contar.

\- Pues... soy toda oídos -dice Amelia y se sienta en el suelo.

Bra comienza a narrarles su historia...

En Argentina... Hilda de Polaris caminaba cerca al mar. Fue cuando distinguió una figura que caminaba por la orilla en dirección a ella... Hilda se detuvo ya que esa figura le parecía familiar y cuando esta se fue acercando, lanzó una exclamación para luego lanzar un grito al reconocerlo... igual de joven y apuesto cuando lo vio por última vez.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no es verdad!

\- Sí, querida Hilda -le dice el recién llegado-. Tu devoto siervo ha vuelto para quedarse contigo y protegerte del mal como debió ser siempre.

\- No... ¡No puede ser cierto! Tú... ¡Sigfried!

Sigfried abre los brazos e Hilda sin pensarlo se abalanza sobre el estrechándolo fuertemente.

\- Yo... lo lamento... perdóname, Sigfried... te amaba y te conduje a la muerte... jamás te dije lo que sentía realmente... jamás me atreví al pensar en el juramento de dedicarme a Odín... perdóname.

\- No... No hay nada que perdonar, querida Hilda... perdóname más bien a mí.

\- Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada... tú hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo... luchaste contra los Caballeros de Bronce por órdenes mías pero hiciste lo correcto al enfrentar a Poseidón y a su esbirro Sorrento... yo...

\- No... No hablo de eso, querida Hilda... no hablo de lo que hice bien o mal... sino de lo que haré.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Hilda solo sintió un sacudón y no se percató de nada hasta que Sigfried la apartó de él... su mano cual cuchillas había traspasado el cuerpo de Hilda quien empezó a ver la sangre fluir de su cuerpo y caer sobre la blanca arena.

\- Sigfried... no...

\- No temas, Hilda... no sufrirás más... no lo harás...

Sigfried levantó su mano para dar el último golpe cuando una ráfaga golpeó su mano y otras lo obligan a retroceder... antes de que se diera cuenta, una figura sostenía el cuerpo de Hilda antes de que cayera... era Thor quien acudía en rescate de Hilda y cuyos ojos no podían ser engañados.

\- Obviamente solo podrías acercarte a Hilda engañándola ya que tu pobre cosmo no se compara con el de ella ni con el mío... pero te juro por Odín que te haré pagar el haberla herido y te enviaré de regreso al infierno de donde no debiste salir... tú... Kaysa de Limnades... ¡General Marino y ahora cobarde!

La esperpéntica figura de Kaysa se pone frente a él esgrimiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pura y casta Hilda se fijaba en su apuesto Dios Guerrero Sigfried?... ¿Habrán tenido algo más? ¿Quieres saber la respuesta?

\- ¡Guárdate tus sarcasmos!... Te haré tragar cada palabra y luego aplastaré tu horrible cara...

\- Vamos, Dios Guerrero... ¿cómo quieres morir? A manos mías o de tus recuerdos queridos...

\- ¿Crees que me dejaré engañar? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Kaysa comienza a generar su técnica y Thor comienza a visualizar una figura que se hace tangible ante él.

\- Papá... estoy aquí... papá... ayúdame

\- Hijo -Thor recuerda al hijo que dejó en el helado Asgard y que murió hacía años antes del Ragnarok... hubiese cedido ante esos recuerdos pero su martillo se iluminó y fue en ese instante que lo arroja contra la figura de su hijo y esta cae volviendo todo a la normalidad y ve a Kaysa sobre la arena, tratando de levantarse.

\- ¿Creíste que sería un pusilánime dejándome engañar? Mi hijo es el recuerdo más querido que tengo pero soy consciente que lo perdí... pobre idiota... ahora te demostraré que...

Thor calla... siente dos presencias acercarse que se materializan frente a él... Thor tampoco puede evitar la sorpresa al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

... frente a él estaban Baian, General Marino y Aiacos de Garuda, antiguo Espectro de Hades...

En el Santuario de Grecia. Ausburg se encontraba frente a Caulus que seguía sentado mirándolo.

\- De modo que ya lo sabe -le dice Caulus.

\- Sí... todos estos años esperando una respuesta... todos estos años aguardando... todos estos años en el que aspiré al poder que se escondía en el interior del Santuario... todos estos años perdidos...

\- Así es... pobre iluso Ausburg... ¿Creyó que podría utilizarme? ¿Acaso creíste encontrar una caja, un elixir o un conjuro que te daría el poder? ¿Jamás creíste que el poder sería tangible? ¿Que tomaría forma para ocupar su lugar en la tierra?

\- Si... ahora lo veo... "el poder que reposa en el interior emergerá por la voluntad y el deseo... buscará un medio que solo la carne puede darle."

\- Si... pero yo salí a buscar esa carne...

\- Todos esos muertos... tú... tomaste lo que necesitabas de ellos...

\- No fueron al azar, te lo aseguro... a excepción de tus dos guardias pero eso fue momentáneo... todos aquellos tenían partes mías y solo las recuperé... el último fue ese joven Caballero llamado Caulus.

Andrinakos y los demás se acercan a Ausburg.

\- ¿Ausburg? ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Algún loco necrófago? ¿Por qué esta charla?

Ausburg lo mira con una mirada que sobresaltó a Andrinakos.

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? - le contesta.

En México... Albion continuaba hablándoles a los otros.

\- La princesa egipcia tuvo un hijo... ese hijo fue llamado Dagoth... y es él quien estuvo encerrado en el interior del Santuario y ahora ha despertado...

Fin del Capítulo 13


	14. Las sombras del pasado

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Las sombras del pasado**

En Argentina... Thor estaba delante del caído cuerpo de Hilda, protegiéndola, mientras observaba como aquellas figuras a quienes consideraba fuera de esta vida se materializaban frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo es posible? ¡¿Ustedes son...?!

\- Veo que tus sentidos te advierten quienes somos -le dice Aiaccos-. Ya conoces a Kaysa de Limnades... él es Baian de Caballo Marino... ambos estuvieron al servicio de Poseidón... y yo soy Aiaccos de Garuda... Espectro que estuvo al servicio de Hades.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Venimos a tomar la vida de Hilda de Polaris... como ya hemos tomado la vida de Bud y de Freya... la de Burgun... ahora la de ella... y pronto seguirán los últimos Caballeros del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso Hades regresó de la muerte?

\- No... Ni siquiera Luzbel me ordena -suena una voz.

Thor voltea y ve acercarse a otra figura que se pone al lado de los otros tres.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Eligor del Poder... Ángel del Infierno. ¡Y allá te enviaré ahora! Yo no soy de charlar con el enemigo... y mucho menos con uno tan inferior.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que será tan fácil derrotarme? ¡Veamos si tú puedes hacer algo sin ayuda!

Eligor se sonría y ataca velozmente pero Thor ya estaba preparado y crea una barrera en contra de su adversario usando su martillo contra la cual choca pero Eligor contraataca con más poder y atraviesa la barrera... a Thor apenas le queda tiempo de apartarse y alcanza a recoger el cuerpo de Hilda alejándolo del lugar mientras Eligor lo contempla divertido.

\- Admirables tus esfuerzos -le dice Eligor-. Pero de nada te servirán... Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

Thor lo mira y se pone en guardia... se dio cuenta de que esta pelea será muy difícil.

En el Santuario de Grecia... Ausburg y sus acompañantes observaban a Caulus quien continuaba sentado en el trono mirándolos y una ligera sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

\- ¡Te exijo que me digas quien es este imbécil! -le grita Andrinakos a Ausburg.

\- ¿Su nombre? Lo encontré en los escritos antiguos pero jamás imaginé que fuera verdad... Andrinakos... él es lo que estaba encerrado en el interior del Santuario.

\- ¿Eso? -dice Farias-. Pero tú dijiste que...

\- Sé lo que dije... seguí la pista equivocada... digamos que encontré "lo que estaba primero".

\- No seas tonto, Ausburg -le dice Caulus levantándose-. Tú no me encontraste... solo te topaste conmigo... sin el cosmo de Atena y de los Caballeros de Oro el sello se rompió... Atena supo que iba a morir ya que su cosmo solo no podía mantener el sello... siempre estuve al tanto de lo que sucedía en el exterior... ¿acaso no caíste en cuenta de lo que significaba que las Armaduras de Oro partieran de aquí?

\- Creo que debo imaginarlo... tú eres aquel por lo cual los primeros Caballeros se unieron para derrotarte... porque tú eras la unión con las fuerzas primigenias que buscaban mantener su poder aquí en la Tierra... tú eres Dagoth.

Dagoth descendió las escalinatas acercándose al grupo...

\- ¡Pobres hombres que creyeron que el poder lo tenían al tomar este lugar! ¡Ja! Hasta los Caballeros que se fueron lo sabían... ¡Que ustedes no significaban nada y que debían prepararse para enfrentarme a mí! Eso es lo que ellos han venido haciendo mientras ustedes jugaban a los poderosos... aunque debo reconocer que su tecnología es interesante y me será de utilidad.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! -exclama Andrinakos-. ¡¿Que le será de utilidad?! ¡Veamos que tanto alardea cuando lo haga matar! ¡¿Qué esperan, Caballeros de Plata?!

Los Caballeros de Plata rodean a Dagoth quien solo se sonríe... uno de ellos se lanza contra él tratando de golpearlo pero el golpe se estrella contra él quien le sostiene del brazo y se lo parte junto con su armadura... el Caballero grita pero Dagoth hace un movimiento y le arranca el brazo... sus compañeros lo apartan mientras Dagoth sostiene el brazo arrancado.

\- ¡Un regalo! -arroja el brazo hacia las sombras y los demás con horror escuchan como si sujetaran aquel brazo y se lo comieran.

\- ¿Quiénes...? -dice Ausburg.

\- ¿Ellos? Vamos... salgan... quieren conocerlos...

Figuras se desprenden de la oscuridad haciéndose visibles.

\- No puede ser... - dice Ausburg... había visto sus representaciones en la historia del Santuario.

\- No creo que todos los conozcan... pero comenzaré por Dolbar... antiguo Patriarca de Asgard derrotado por los Caballeros de Bronce junto con sus Dioses Guerreros Uru, Rungu y Loki...

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! -grita Ausburg y corre hacia la salida... los demás lo siguen y alcanza a ver como dos de los Dioses Guerreros caían sobre el Caballero de Plata caído y empezaban a devorarlo... solo un Caballero de Plata los sigue mientras uno lucha contra Loki quien rápidamente lo mata y también comienza a devorarlo.

\- Ellos son Jaga de Orión y Jan de Tateza -sigue sonando la voz de Dagoth-. Estuvieron al servicio de Eris y también fueron derrotados por los Caballeros de Bronce -Ausburg siente el estallido de poder del Caballero de Plata que se quedó en el interior pero que se apaga inmediatamente.

\- ... estos son Belcebú y Astaroth -continúa la voz de Dagoth-. Ángeles del Infierno que estuvieron al servicio de Luzbel y también fueron derrotados por los Caballeros de Bronce cuando atacaron el Santuario -Ausburg siente el aleteo de unas alas y escucha el grito del Caballero de Plata que los había seguido.

\- ...todos ellos y otros más vienen a cobrar sus cuentas pendientes... por eso me sirven a mí... porque yo les he dado esa oportunidad... nueva vida... nuevos poderes... gracias a los antiguos ritos de aquellos que me engendraron... y lo único que tienen que hacer es devorar a sus oponentes... ¡jajajaja! ¡Ellos son los guerreros de la carroña!... ¡Les devolví la vida usando los cuerpos de sus héroes que después les sirvieron de alimento! ¡Jaja!

Ausburg sale con los demás y ve que en el Santuario se combate... los armanoides luchaban entre ellos y los Caballeros también.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! -grita Andrinakos-. ¡¿Qué significa esto, Ausburg?!

\- ¿No lo entienden? ¡El poder que dormía en el Santuario despertó cuando Yosarian entró a las galerías! Y ha estado esperando su oportunidad y ahora la tiene... esto es solo la demostración del poder que tiene... su nombre es Dagoth... fue procreado a través del cuerpo de una mujer con los poderes abominables que acechan en la oscuridad...

\- ¡¿Era esto lo que buscabas, Ausburg?! ¡¿Era esto?! -le grita Farias.

\- No... No era esto... no lo era... me di cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando terminé de descifrar los manuscritos...

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me importa quién diablos sea! ¡No se quedará en el Santuario! ¡Ordenaré el ataque aéreo o con misiles de una vez por todas!

Cuando intenta tocar su intercomunicador, su mano es sujetada por uno de los miembros de la comitiva.

\- No hará eso -le dice-. Usted es ahora nuestro huésped... señor presidente.

\- ¿Lakros? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Traidor!

\- No... ¡Nada detendrá el poder de Dagoth ahora!

Andrinakos saca su pistola y dispara contra su hombre quien cae muerto... pero en un instante vuelve a reincorporarse con los ojos en blanco y le arrebata la pistola golpeándolo con ella... de pronto Ausburg ve como los hombres pelean entre ellos y Farias con los ojos desorbitados es sujetado por los demás comenzando a golpearlo salvajemente... Ausburg corre hacia abajo mientras los gritos continuaban... por todos lados se escuchaban los ruidos de peleas. "Está tomando el control del Santuario... de alguna manera está doblegando las mentes y hay algunas que se resisten las que son muertas en el acto", piensa Ausburg quien activa su intercomunicador.

\- ¿Control Central? ¡Respondan! ¡Control aéreo! ¡Contesten!

\- ¡¿Señor?! -suena una voz-. ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Nos están atacando nuestros propios compañeros! ¡Estamos cercados en este lugar y los armanoides están quebrando nuestras defensas!

\- ¿Control Central? ¿Dandolo, eres tú? ¡Activa el sistema ANSE!

\- ¡Lo he hecho, señor, pero solo bloqueó a algunos Caballeros que nos atacaron! ¡Los armanoides siguen atacando! ¡No resistiremos más!

\- ¡Usen el sistema de escape! ¡Ordeno abandonar el Santuario en este instante! Activa el computador central y marca los códigos Alfa 63333 y Omega 72222.

\- ¡Señor! Eso es...

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo! Y luego marca el código ESC 3325 y por último quiero que extraigas la tarjeta de la computadora codificada con XL 12A34... ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Nos encontraremos en la zona de embarque en el menor tiempo posible! ¡Que los Caballeros que te apoyen cubran nuestra salida!

Ausburg corta comunicación y huye por otro camino, mientras los ruidos del combate van disminuyendo... llegando a una entrada, una figura se le coloca en el medio.

\- Miserable mortal -le dice Astaroth-. ¿Creíste que huirías de nosotros? Dagoth quiere verte.

Fue en ese instante que dos figuras caen sobre Astaroth derribándolo y manteniéndolo sujeto.

\- ¿Qué?... Caballeros... -murmura Ausburg.

\- ¡Huya, señor! -le dice uno de ellos, un Caballero de Bronce-. ¡Lo detendremos!

\- ¡Apresúrese! -grita el de Caballero de Plata-. Debe acudir a Yoga... al Patriarca... ¡Los Caballeros de Oro podrán vencerlos como lo hicieron en el pasado!

\- Ustedes...

\- ¡Huya de una vez!

El poder de Astaroth los lanza por los aires y se reincorpora.

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡Ustedes no son nada!

Astaroth se acerca a Ausburg pero los dos Caballeros atacan otra vez.

\- ¡Fuego Estelar!

\- ¡Flecha Fantasma!

Astaroth rechaza los ataques pero ya Ausburg corre hacia las galerías.

\- Estúpidos -les dice el Ángel infernal-. ¿Qué ganaron con eso? ¿Creen que los Caballeros de Oro servirán de algo?

\- Recuerda, demonio -le dice Flame, el Caballero de Plata-. Entre ellos están los que te vencieron una vez... ¡Y volverán a hacerlo!

\- Si -dice también Alexo, el Caballero de Bronce-. Ellos mantuvieron su fe... nosotros pagamos nuestra incredulidad... y este será nuestro sacrificio.

\- Imbéciles... -murmura Astaroth cuando eleva su poder.

\- ¡Por Atena! ¡Fuego Estelar!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por Atena! ¡Flecha Fantasma!

\- ¡Mordedura de Cobra!

Ausburg siente como el poder de los Caballeros va desapareciendo mientras una cápsula lo lleva hacia una salida secreta en el mar... sube a un bote mientras piensa... en unos minutos logra salir del lugar y mientras se interna en el mar ve el incendio en algunos lugares del Santuario... ve unas luces que vienen siguiendo su dirección y se da cuenta que algunos han logrado escapar aunque otras comienzan a incendiarse o se hunden pero Ausburg ya no se percata de ello... solo piensa en lo que debía de hacer...

... Ausburg piensa en aquellos dos Caballeros que sacrificaron su vida para que él escape... trataba de entender el porqué lo hicieron... trataba de buscar incluso un consuelo por esas muertes ahora que sentía que él no lo merecía...

En México... Yoga toma la palabra.

\- Como saben, los Primordiales son la fuerza primigenia del universo, los que gobernaban el caos y se opusieron a la vida que ahora conocemos... la fuerza creadora los fue desplazando pero empezaron a tomar la ofensiva con el fin de tomar posesión de los mundos de nuestro universo... aquí en la Tierra fueron derrotados y la entrada a su mundo fue sellada... eso no ha impedido que ellos sigan haciendo lo posible por retornar... L'Ryeght es un ejemplo de ello, pero ella se encontraba en otro mundo... del mundo donde provino Asuka, donde tenía como guardián al ángel Adán... cada mundo tiene un sello que trata de ser roto por ellos y ahora es aquí en nuestro mundo que el sello será roto para que entren los Primordiales... pero los Primordiales necesitan medios y fue aquí que hace más de tres mil años se trató de crear a la entidad que tuviera el poder tangible con la cual pudieran doblegar a la humanidad y a todo ser viviente... esa entidad fue Dagoth.

«La princesa fue sometida a los ritos de preparación y en una horrible ceremonia fue entregada a Dagon quien procreó en ella a un hijo... nunca se supo cuál era realmente su aspecto pero evidentemente no era humano ya que estuvo en el vientre de su madre solo un mes y al nacer la fue devorando para salir... Gilgamesh creyó que el nacimiento tardaría más por eso es que no llegó a tiempo para destruirlo... en una gran batalla, Kofrane y sus seguidores fueron derrotados y destruidos pero aquel ser emergió del caos y destruyó a los guerreros... al parecer creyó que había acabado con Gilgamesh pero no sabía que era inmortal y él pudo escapar... al enterarse de esto, Dagoth decidió perseguirlo...

»Le dio alcance... ¿no adivinan dónde?... fue en Grecia... donde ahora está el Santuario... pero ya en ese momento, Atena recibía la misión de proteger al mundo, por lo que Gilgamesh no estuvo solo... los dioses y los guerreros de otros mundos decidieron ayudar en la lucha contra aquel ser que aún no había alcanzado la madurez pero ya su poder era terrible... tras una titánica lucha, fue finalmente vencido y su cuerpo destruido, pero su esencia maligna buscó refugio en el interior de la tierra desapareciendo... fue por eso que los dioses marcaron aquel lugar con el sello de la prisión eterna y le pidieron a Atena que se quedara allí custodiando el lugar para evitar que emerja... con el tiempo, Atena construyó el Santuario hasta que poco a poco la carga le fue demasiado pesada para ello y los guerreros que se quedaron allí, respaldaron a Atena con su poder... ese fue el origen del Santuario y de los Caballeros... cosa que con los milenios fue olvidado pero en el subconsciente quedó la idea de preservar la unidad del Santuario para evitar que Dagoth renazca nuevamente.»

Yoga hace una pausa antes de decir.

\- Como ustedes saben... Atena reencarnaba cada 200 años pero su cosmo se mantenía aquí lo que sostenía el sello gracias al poder de los Caballeros Dorados... pero Atena y los doce se fueron y el sello fue debilitándose... Saori sabía que algo iba a pasar y por eso dejó estos escritos... era imposible que pudiéramos contener el poder que iba a emerger y nos hubiese destruido a todos de haber permanecido en el Santuario.

\- ¿Y si sabían eso por qué no lo destruyeron cuando aún estaba encerrado? -pregunta Francisco.

\- Eso era lo que se preguntaba Albion -interviene Lisandro-. Dagoth es un ser inmaterial... cuando fue derrotado, su cuerpo físico fue destruido pero no su forma astral que fue la que buscó refugio en el interior de la Tierra y lo único que se pudo hacer fue aislarlo... cuando emergió, Albion trató de destruirlo pero fue imposible ya que él escapa desapareciendo de nuestros sentidos... la única forma de vencerlo es hacer que se presente en forma tangible... lamentablemente para ello requiere partes de cuerpos que él, y solo él sabe quiénes, escoge... eso ha hecho en todo el mundo... ha matado gente para sacarles las partes que necesita y así completar su cuerpo... lamentablemente no pudimos prever que él se completaría antes de lo que esperábamos.

\- ¿Acaso creen enfrentarlo? -dice Omba-. Por lo que dicen... los dioses no pudieron destruirlo y ahora ha renacido más fuerte que antes... ¿Creen acaso que podrán hacerlo?

\- Lo que creemos es que debemos de enfrentarlo -dice Yoga-. En este momento el mundo está en peligro ya que Dagoth tiene el poder de romper el sello y si lo hace, será el fin.

Jiné en ese momento entra junto con Sheena.

\- ¿Ya lo saben? -les dice a todos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunta Aioros.

\- Se trata del Santuario... algo está pasando...

Todos se quedan en silencio y Lisandro piensa, "Ya empezó... el Santuario ahora es suyo".

En Argentina... Thor enfrenta a los cuatro rivales... el primero en atacar es Baian quien genera ondas de choque que Thor repele pero ya Kaysa ataca con su Golpe de Salamandra que derriba a Thor... este eleva su cosmo pero no alcanza a detener los ataques de Aiaccos quien lo neutraliza dominándolo con su cosmo.

\- ¡Garuda Flap! -el ataque lanza con fuerza a Thor quien se recupera lentamente pero ya Eligor se lanza contra él.

\- ¡Puño de Mantis! -el golpe quiebra la armadura de Thor pero este mantiene su cosmo y contraataca.

\- ¡Martillo de Trueno! -el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazar a los cuatro pero solo consigue retrasarlos un poco, momento aprovechado por Thor para tomar a Hilda y huir. "Es imposible... no puedo enfrentar a los cuatro... son poderosos y tarde o temprano me matarán... debo poner a Hilda a buen recaudo", piensa el Dios Guerrero.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, el primero en alcanzarlo es Eligor quien le corta la retirada.

\- ¿Creíste que escaparías, pobre tonto? ¡Puño de Mantis!

Thor consigue esquivarlos pero le era imposible contraatacar sosteniendo a Hilda.

\- Déjame, Thor... déjame... sálvate -le dice Hilda.

\- No... No haré eso... ¡Te salvaré cueste lo que cueste!

Thor consigue alejarse de Eligor pero nuevamente es interceptado por Baian.

\- ¡Oleada Oceánica! -el ataque detiene a Thor y se da cuenta que no podrá mantener esa posición por más tiempo. "Lo siento, Hilda... no puedo protegerte de ellos de esta forma... si he de morir... será peleando", piensa Thor quien deja el cuerpo de Hilda y se pone en guardia frente a Baian.

\- Admiro tu valor, Thor... pero no te sacrifiques... no es a ti a quien queremos, solo a Hilda -le dice Baian.

\- No tendrás a nadie... te lo aseguro -contesta Thor quien eleva su cosmo.

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y Thor consigue tomar ventaja rechazando a Baian, pero Eligor se lanza contra él y alcanza a golpearlo repetidas veces y Thor cae derribado... se alcanza a recuperar esquivando el golpe final de Eligor y contraataca con su martillo, golpeando al demonio quien cae derribado... Thor se reincorpora lastimado pero alcanza a contener el golpe de Kaysa que también es rechazado y en eso siente el poder de Aiaccos que nuevamente lo domina.

\- ¡Ilusión Galáctica! -el poder de Aiaccos lo eleva y lo hace estrellar con suma violencia en el sitio señalado por él... esta vez Thor no se levanta y los cuatro lo rodean.

\- Pobre tonto -dice Eligor-. Creyó que un simple Dios Guerrero de Asgard podría contra nosotros.

\- Ve por Hilda, Baian -dice Aiacos-. Yo me encargaré de darle el golpe final a este sujeto.

Baian se dirige hacia el caído cuerpo de Hilda pero en eso... un sonido lo detiene obligándolo a taparse los oídos... ese sonido también afecta a los otros.

\- ¡Ese sonido! -grita Baian-. Solo puede ser...

Al lado de Hilda se materializa una figura que esgrimía una flauta con la que ataca a los cuatro guerreros... Baian lo reconoce...

\- ¡Sorrento!... ¡Sorrento de Sirenia!

En el Santuario ya completamente dominado por las fuerzas de Dagoth, este se encontraba sentado sobre su trono, mientras en las escalinatas y de cuclillas estaban los guerreros a su servicio. Solo Dolbar se permitía estar a su diestra... en la entrada y casi arrastrado por dos soldados, Andrinakos y Farias eran llevados ante la presencia de Dagoth. Los aterrados hombres veían las filas de soldados que antes estaban a su servicio pero cuyos ojos blancos denotaban que un cambio que se había operado en ellos y que los hacía servir a aquel ser que había tomado el control del Santuario... ambos son arrojados a los pies del trono.

\- Presidente Andrinakos -le dice Dagoth-. Me alegra que haya aceptado mi hospitalidad.

Andrinakos se reincorpora y mira a Dagoth y recobra algo de valor.

\- ¿Qué... qué le ha hecho a mis hombres? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Calma, presidente... ellos ya no son sus hombres... es más... ni siquiera están vivos... mi poder acabó con sus vidas terrenales y son sus cuerpos quienes ahora me sirven... ¿cómo lo hice? Solamente usé mis ondas cerebrales para crear una frecuencia que destruyó sus mentes y sus cerebros... claro está que hubieron mentes lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirme y eso se dio mas en el caso de los Caballeros que permanecían en el Santuario pero en eso debo de agradecerle sobre sus llamadas ondas ANSE... eso neutralizó a los Caballeros o minimizó sus habilidades por lo que no pudieron ofrecerme una seria resistencia...

«Ahora usted se pregunta quién soy yo... usted que se estuvo burlando o se negó a aceptar lo que el Santuario y los Caballeros representaban... yo soy el primer ser de la nueva raza que regirá los destinos de este mundo y de muchos otros... soy aquel que estuve encerrado en este lugar, aprisionado por el poder de Atena y los Caballeros de Oro y que ahora he resurgido para recobrar mi lugar que se ha postergado demasiado tiempo... quien me procreó en el cuerpo de una mujer de su raza me legó una misión que yo debo cumplir y que representará el inicio del cambio.»

\- ¿Eres acaso lo que Ausburg buscaba?

\- No... El muy tonto... creyó que podría manejar todo pero no fue así... eso sucede cuando se juega con lo que no se conoce... él ya no me es de utilidad pero usted sí, presidente Andrinakos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

\- Nada más que colaboración y sus servicios serán enormemente recompensados... el que lo haya dejado con vida solo es parte del premio pero que podré quitarle si es que se niega... usted sigue representando el poder temporal... la mayor parte de sus armanoides están aquí pero usted maneja otras unidades tanto en Esparta como en algunos lugares del mundo... no ponga esa cara que estoy enterado de todo... las fuerzas militares de su país aún lo obedecen y eso es algo que prefiero controlar también... de igual manera debemos neutralizar a Ausburg y dar la apariencia que nada ha cambiado ya que no quiero que los otros países reaccionen.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Puede hacerlo pero eso no cambia las cosas... prefiero contar con su colaboración pero debe caer en cuenta que si quiero puedo obligarlo... y usted pasaría a formar parte de mi legión de muertos vivientes.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué me pide algo que puede tomar?

\- Sencillo... ¿Ve a los que lo rodean? Son autómatas... solo obedecen órdenes y han perdido "creatividad" que es algo que no puedo reemplazar... aún pienso que usted me sería útil no convertido pero puedo prescindir de ello y buscar otros medios... al final la alternativa lo favorece a usted.

\- ¿Y yo? -pregunta Farias.

\- ¿Usted?... Necesito a alguien que me ayude a resolver el problema de Unicron... siguen teniendo el control donde la mano del gobierno griego no llega... le ofrezco lo mismo pero para que me ayude a destruir a Unicron si es que no puedo ponerla al servicio de mis intereses... a su vez evitar que Ausburg tome el control que es lo que debe estar haciendo en estos momentos.

\- ¿Y qué gano con ello?

\- Es usted un buen comerciante pero el fin de todo comerciante es cuando no tiene nada que ofrecer y ese es su caso... no, mi querido Farias... de usted no necesito autonomía pero sí que aparente ser leal a la corporación... así que...

Farias de pronto cae al suelo y se contorsiona cogiéndose la cabeza... Andrinakos mira aterrado hasta que Farias deja de moverse... se pone de pie y mira a Dagoth

\- Estoy a su servicio, mi señor -le dice arrodillándose-. Puede confiar en su esclavo.

\- ¡¿Qué le hizo?! -exclama Andrinakos.

\- Eso... fue solo un ejemplo, señor presidente... él ahora está a mi servicio así que no necesito aceptar sus condiciones y él solo aceptara las mías... ¿Lo vio, presidente? Ahora, ¿qué dice?

Andrinakos baja la cabeza y piensa unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

\- Acepto... ¿qué espera de mí ahora?

\- Todo a su tiempo, señor presidente... todo a su tiempo... ahora hay que ocuparnos de otra cosa.

Dagoth dirige su mirada hacia Dolbar quien le contesta con una reverencia...

Fin del capítulo 14


	15. El desafío

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El desafío**

El grupo continuaba reunido en casa de Ikki pero todos guardaban silencio y observaban a Lisandro quien se encontraba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando, Lisandro? -le pregunta Yoga.

\- El Santuario ha caído en manos de nuestro enemigo -contesta lacónicamente.

\- ¿Qué dices? -dice Aioros.

\- ...el Santuario ahora pertenece a Dagoth -vuelve a decir Lisandro-. Y... los Dioses Guerreros están siendo atacados en este momento... Bud ha muerto... Burgun ha caído en sus manos... y es el turno de Thor.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -exclama Ikki-. No he sentido ningún cosmo de batalla.

\- Ni yo... -dice Yoga.

\- Eso es -vuelve a decir Lisandro-. Porque Dagoth nos ha estado bloqueando para que no intervengamos... los ataques han sido rápidos y simultáneos... el Santuario y los Dioses Guerreros eran sus objetivos con el fin de lograr su propósito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunta Yoga

\- Creo que la respuesta la tendremos en este momento.

No hizo falta que Lisandro diera más detalles... las tres presencias se hicieron patentes para todos ellos...

En Argentina... Sorrento deja de tocar y contempla a los cuatro verdugos de Dagoth quienes lo miran también... Sorrento lucía envejecido pero aún mantenía la firmeza de su postura y parecía lleno de confianza frente a sus ahora enemigos.

\- Baian... Kaysa -dice al fin-. Se ven bien... pero no puedo decir que me alegra verlos... ver cómo han deshonrado las Escamas que aún portan.

\- Y tú, Sorrento -contesta Baian-. Puedes decir todo lo contrario... aún honras tus Escamas pero estas viejo y acabado... ¿Cómo te atreves a salir a enfrentarnos? Esta batalla no es contra ti.

\- ¡Oh! Sí que lo es, Baian... los Generales Marinos aún tenemos honor aunque solo quede yo... ustedes ya no lo son pero lo fueron una vez y murieron haciendo honor a su juramento... pero la muerte no puede ser impedimento ni nos libera de seguir honrando nuestra palabra... los Caballeros Dorados no lo olvidaron pese a ser revividos por Hades y mantuvieron su fidelidad a Atena... ¿es que los Generales Marinos son menos que ellos?

\- ¡Ja! -replica Kaysa-. ¡Qué patético eres! ¿Qué fidelidad merece un dios como Poseidón que fue derrotado de la manera más absurda? ¿Qué nos obliga a demostrarle lealtad a algo tan patético como él? Si estamos aquí con vida es gracias a Dagoth quien solo viene a traer un nuevo orden donde los dioses no tienen cabida.

\- Soy yo quien debería reírme, Kaysa -dice Sorrento-. Ese discurso me suena familiar... ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! -grita Eligor-. ¡Lamento interrumpir este reencuentro de viejos camaradas pero tenemos nuestras órdenes que son acabar con Thor y llevar a Hilda y a Ergon a la presencia de Dagoth!

\- Pues no tendrás a ninguno de ellos -le contesta Sorrento.

Eligor se prepara a atacarlo y Sorrento toma su flauta liberando su Melodía Mortal... la pugna es grande pero Sorrento se siente flaquear por el poder combinado de todos ellos quienes se unen a Eligor... pese a todo, estos se ven obligados a retroceder.

\- Cometiste un grave error, Sorrento -le dice Baian-. Tu Melodía Mortal es poderosa pero tú ya estas viejo y tu cosmo no tiene la fortaleza de otros tiempos...no podrá contrarrestar el poder combinado de nosotros.

\- Tal vez tengas razón... pero no estoy solo.

Sorrento incrementa su cosmo cuando los demás atacan pero se ven repelidos por una fuerza... todos caen en cuenta que no es Sorrento solamente.

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclama Kaysa-. Ese cosmo...

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! -dice Eligor-. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Ese cosmo viene de una gran distancia -dice Yan-. ¡¿Quién es?!

Baian se queda estupefacto. "No... no puede ser... ¿Cómo es que ha vuelto? ¿Cómo es que ahora quiere ayudar a Hilda?", piensa el General Marino.

\- Es... ¡Es Poseidón! -grita Baian.

En Alabama... Shio llama rápidamente a Sho y a Nidi quienes jugaban con el pequeño bebé.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shio? -le pregunta Sho.

\- Ya ha empezado -contesta antes de hacer la seña de que lo sigan.

Ambos siguen a Shio quien los conduce a una habitación donde un televisor estaba encendido... se veían algunas imágenes del Santuario incendiándose.

\- ...ante estos hechos, la opinión pública mundial se encuentra preocupada y confusa pese a los comunicados del gobierno griego -se escucha la voz del narrador-. El presidente Andrinakos, en sus primeras declaraciones, ha culpado de esta rebelión interna a Joseph Ausburg de quien se dice se encuentra escondido en algunas de las islas del Mar Egeo con las fuerzas que aún le son leales. El delegado Farias, también ha deslindado responsabilidades a nombre de la corporación Unicron en escuetas declaraciones y sabemos que él ahora se encuentra en camino hacia los Estados Unidos... repetimos las declaraciones del presidente Andrinakos.

La voz de Andrinakos se hace escuchar.

\- La gran labor de nuestro servicio de inteligencia detectó a tiempo los intentos de Joseph Ausburg de apoderarse del control del Santuario... al enterarse de que sus planes estaban en nuestro conocimiento inmediatamente ordenó el levantamiento... quiero saludar el patriotismo de aquellos que obedeciendo la causa griega desoyeron este llamado a la traición y controlaron la revuelta... el apoyo que le dieron a Ausburg los Caballeros que aún permanecían en el Santuario me hace pensar que el antiguo Patriarca y sus seguidores también forman parte de esta conspiración...

La voz de Andrinakos cesa y siguen las declaraciones de analistas políticos... Shio se vuelve hacia Sho y Nidi.

\- Algo me dice que esto no es del todo cierto...

\- Tienes razón -dice Nidi-. Lisandro me dijo que el Santuario sería tomado... eso ya se los conté pero lo que no les dije era quien lo haría.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- No exactamente... Lisandro solo me dijo que el Santuario sería tomado por un ser de una naturaleza diferente a la que conocemos... el cuaderno de Saori hablaba "del ser de horrible faz".

\- Creo que tendremos novedades... esto cambia lo que conversamos anteriormente con aquel delegado de la ONU... me pregunto que pensara ahora.

Supo que la respuesta le llegaría pronto ya que el teléfono sonó...

En el otro mundo... Bra había terminado de contar su historia a Amelia y a Gaudi rápidamente... los dos se quedan mirando con cara de bobos sin atinar a decir nada.

\- ¿Y bien? -les pregunta Bra algo impaciente-. ¿No tienen nada que decir?

\- Yo -dice Gaudi-. No... Lo entendí perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué entendiste, Gaudi? -le pregunta Rina.

\- Pues que hay unos malos en el mundo de Bra y que Bra quiere que vayas a ayudarla y... eso es todo.

\- No pudiste ser más conciso...

\- ¡Lo que yo entiendo es que hay una gran batalla que nos aguarda y debemos de ir! ¡Adelante! -grita Amelia.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡No me han entendido nada! -les dice Bra-. ¡Lo que les he dicho todo este tiempo es que es un asunto muy peligroso y por lo tanto ustedes se quedan!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no los ayudé la última vez?

\- Sí... ¡y casi te matan! ¡Esto es mucho más peligroso!

\- ¡No pienso quedarme al margen! O me llevan con ustedes o de lo contrario...

\- ¿De lo contrario qué?

\- Yo... este... ¡Ah! ¡Contendré la respiración hasta morir! ¿Han entendido?

Todos miran a Amelia quien los mira retadoramente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me llevan o no?

\- Pues... puedes dejar de respirar y nos cuentas después cuanto tiempo duraste hasta nuestro regreso... ¿Crees que con esos argumentos de niña berrinchuda vas a convencerme?

\- ¡Por favor, Bra! Soy una guerrera y...

\- Y... ¡eso no te basta! ¿Crees que voy a llevar a una chiquilla a pelear una batalla tan dura? ¡Jamás!

\- Me... ¡Me abrazaré a Rina y no me soltaré!

\- ¡Ya basta! -interviene Naga-. Escucha, Amelia... eso no será un buen lugar para ti... lo decimos por tu bien y creo que debes de quedarte a proteger este mundo en nuestra ausencia.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme así? ¿Mi mamá? ¡No y no! ¡Yo voy con ustedes!

\- No te enfades... yo...

Rina se sorprende al escuchar hablar así a Naga, pareciéndole raro que ella se porte tan protectoramente con Amelia.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya dije que no! ¡Y si es necesario te daré una paliza para hacerte quedar y sabes que soy capaz de eso! -le dice Bra.

En eso Bra se sujeta la cabeza y Adjahnti comienza a brillar... Bra cae de rodillas con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Bra?! -le pregunta Rina acercándose a ella.

\- Algo... algo pasa... Adjahnti me advierte... creo que es el momento... debemos partir... me necesitan...

En México... todos salen al exterior. La casa de Sheena estaba algo alejada de la ciudad por lo que tenían un amplio patio que daba a la calle... todos ven a una figura que estaba a las afueras y al parecer aguardándolos.

\- Me alegra que hayan salido... estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

\- Esa voz -comienza a decir Yoga-. No puede ser... ¡Dolbar!

Todos contemplan al interlocutor de Yoga... un hombre bastante alto quien los miraba sonriente.

\- Es... es Dolbar -dice Ikki-. Él estaba muerto...

\- ¿Intrigado, Fénix? -se escucha otra voz-. ¿Cómo te explicarías también mi presencia?

Una figura aparece también sorprendiendo a Ikki.

\- ¡Belcebú!

\- Me alegro que me recuerdes... ¡Jaja! ¿Sorprendidos?

Otra figura se materializa y también es reconocida por Yoga.

\- Sarak... Guerrero Legendario de la Casa de Belerofonte -dice Yoga.

\- Saludos, Caballeros del Santuario... veo que me recuerdan y me alegro porque tenemos cuentas que saldar.

\- Lo mismo digo -otra figura aparece-. ¡Especialmente contigo, Fénix!

\- Tú -dice Ikki-. Minos de Griphon... Juez del Infierno.

\- Así es -dice Dolbar-. Todos tenemos cuentas que saldar, Caballeros... las cosas han cambiado y ustedes ahora portan las Armaduras de Oro pero ya están viejos y acabados.

\- Y ustedes forman un lindo equipo -les dice Ikki-. ¿Es que Dagoth se dedica a coleccionar fracasados?

\- Así que no has perdido tu habitual insolencia, Ikki -le dice Minos-. Las cosas no serán igual ahora... hemos renacido con nuevas fuerzas y mayores poderes, y ustedes serán ahora los destinados al fracaso.

\- No lo creo -interviene Lisandro-. Ustedes podrán haber recibido nuevos poderes pero no saben usarlos más que para alardear.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú que gasta tanta insolencia? -le replica Belcebú.

\- No te gustaría saberlo...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - interviene Aioros.

\- Supongo que ya deben saber que el Santuario ha cambiado, ¿no? -les dice Dolbar.

\- Si... ¿vienes solo a decirnos eso? -le dice Yoga.

\- No solamente eso... venimos a traerles una invitación.

En Argentina... los cuatro atacantes se manifestaron sorprendidos al sentir el cosmo de Poseidón protegiendo a Hilda y Sorrento.

\- ¿Así que Poseidón ha vuelto? -dice Eligor.

\- Si... pero lo está haciendo nuevamente a través del cuerpo de Julian Solo -contesta Baian-. El cosmo no tiene la fortaleza de antes.

En algún lugar del mundo, Julian Solo sentado sobre una silla elevaba su cosmo pero una presencia lo alerta y entonces se lleva a cabo un diálogo telepático. "¿Así que ahora pretendes enfrentarme, Poseidón?" "Sí... así debió ser desde el principio..." "Eres un tonto, dios del mar... pude haberte ofrecido una alianza y en lugar de eso me combates." "Somos diferentes, Dagoth... la maldad que te dio origen solo busca nuestra destrucción... jamás te perdonaré el haber ensuciado las Escamas de Generales Marinos al obligarlos a servirte." "Ingenuo... ¿crees que tu intervención cambiará las cosas? Estás débil... no solo tomas un cuerpo viejo sino que aún sigues atrapado en la olla de Atena... veamos si en esa situación podrás proteger a Hilda de Polaris."

En Argentina, el poder combinado de los cuatro guerreros hacen pugna contra Sorrento y Poseidón pero en eso, el enorme poder de Dagoth entra en batalla y comienza a inclinar la balanza a favor de él.

\- ¿Lo ves, Sorrento? -le dice Kaysa-. Elegiste servir a un patético dios y a nosotros nos respalda un poder inigualable... ¡Estás acabado y no esperes misericordia!

El poder de Sorrento comienza a flaquear pero en eso un cosmo se enciende.

\- ¡Martillo de Trueno! -el ataque de Thor abate a los cuatro derribándolos por lo que su presión sobre Sorrento termina.

\- ¡Thor! -exclama Sorrento.

\- ¡Huye, Sorrento! ¡No podremos contra ellos! ¡Salva a Hilda!

\- Pero...

\- ¡No lo digas, Sorrento! Lo importante es salvar a Hilda y a Ergon... ¡Llévatelos! Poseidón puede protegerlos! ¡Los Caballeros Dorados entrarán en la batalla ahora! ¡Ellos los vencerán! ¡Huye!

Los cuatro esbirros se ponen de pie pero el cosmo de Sorrento combinado con el de Poseidón emiten una luz que los ciega... cuando se disipa, Sorrento e Hilda habían desaparecido...

\- ¡¿Dónde fueron?! ¡Responde! -grita Eligor.

\- No lo sé -responde Thor-. ¡Y aunque lo supiera no se los diría!

\- ¡Entonces prepárate a morir!

\- Siempre lo he estado, Eligor... a mí me espera el Valhalla... pero a ti te espera algo peor que el infierno... y eso será aunque venzas... pero eso no sucederá nunca porque ya estas destinado al fracaso... ¡Jamás vencerás a los Caballeros de Oro!

\- Eso lo veremos... ¡los vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer! Pero eso no lo verás.

Todos incrementan su cosmo y lo dirigen contra Thor quien eleva el suyo. "Bud, Krisnar... pronto estaré con ustedes... prepárenme una buena recepción", piensa el Dios Guerrero.

\- ¡Puño de Mantis!

\- ¡Oleada Oceánica!

\- ¡Rayo de Salamandra!

\- ¡Golpe Giratorio!

\- ¡Martillo de Trueno!

El impacto de los poderes creó una gran conmoción... al terminar, una estrella fugaz cruza los cielos...

En otro mundo... Pan y Trunks vuelan juntos hacia el templo de Kamisama... en el camino se les une Goten.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta Trunks.

\- ¿Creen acaso que no siento lo que ustedes sienten? ¡Sé que todo esto tiene que ver con Rei y voy a buscarla donde quiera que este! ¡No traten de impedirlo!

\- No lo haremos, tío Goten -le dice Pan-. Creo que sabemos lo que hay que hacer... ¿saben algo mis padres?

\- No... Saben que estás con Trunks pero nada más.

\- Eso está bien... entonces adelante.

Los tres siguen volando hasta llegar al Templo de Kamisama. En el exterior los esperaban Dende, Mister Popo y Uub.

\- ¿Uub? -le dice Pan sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Necesitas preguntármelo? Ahora somos los nuevos Guerreros Z... como lo son Rei, Bra y Teker... ¡Vamos a ayudarlos!

Pan asiente con la cabeza y todos miran a Dende quien también asiente...

En México, los emisarios de Dagoth seguían frente a frente con los Caballeros... Dolbar se adelanta unos pasos.

\- Explícate, Dolbar - le dice Yoga.

\- ¡Jaja! Como ya les dije... el Santuario ahora pertenece a nuestro señor Dagoth y desea invitarlos a visitarlo pero como ustedes bien saben... tendrán que pasar por las Doce Casas para llegar a él... ¡Jaja! ¿Acaso lo olvidan? Para llegar al Gran Salón deberán pasar por cada una de las Casas del Zodiaco que ahora será custodiada por un guerrero de Dagoth.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si nos teletransportamos ahora mismo frente a tu señor a rendirle nuestros respetos con un golpe en la cara? -le dice Kiki.

\- ¡Jaja! Pobres tontos... saben que eso es imposible... en los tiempos de Atena, ni los Caballeros de Oro podían hacerlo ya que el cosmo de Atena, concentrado por siglos lo impedía... pero después de tantas luchas y tras la muerte de Saori Kido ese cosmo se ha ido apagando... ¡Y ahora es el cosmo de Dagoth el que gobierna ese lugar! ¡No podrán traspasarlo ni siquiera volando ya que Dagoth es mucho más poderoso!

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende tu amo con ese desafío? ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ir a enfrentarlo en su terreno? ¡Porque no vienen todos aquí y veamos quien es el mejor! -les dice Ikki rabiosamente.

\- No, Fénix... deberán de ir... en caso contrario, Dagoth liberará el poder primordial sobre la tierra y si quieren detenerlo deberán llegar a él... él los desafía porque supuestamente son la única fuerza capaz de enfrentarlo y que mejor que en las Doce Casas... eso no es extraño para ustedes... ya lo hicieron dos veces antes... ¿no dicen que la tercera es la vencida?

\- ¿Por qué atacaron a los Dioses Guerreros? ¿Por qué los mataron? -les pregunta Lisandro.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Lisandro de Sagitario? Te contestaré... necesitábamos acabar con sus aliados... los únicos que podían respaldarlos eran ellos y sin los Dioses Guerreros solo cuentan con esos mamarrachos... a propósito... ¿cuándo se ha visto a un negro como Caballero del Santuario?

\- Desde que la basura se instaló en el Santuario -contesta Lisandro-. Y Omba y los demás se encargarán de echarlos...

\- ¡Jaja! ¡No me hagas reír! Y contestando tu segunda pregunta... solo Thor y Bud están muertos... ¡Burgun! ¡Demuéstrales lo saludable que estás!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Burgun aparece y se coloca frente a ellos.

\- ¡Burgun! -exclama Fler-. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora les sirves?!

\- Mi querida Fler -le contesta Dolbar-. Él ahora me pertenece y esta aquí para cobrar venganza contra ustedes... y especialmente contra ti, Lisandro...

\- Burgun -le dice Lisandro-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Cállate! -le contesta Burgun-. Tú... siempre tú... Asuka y yo jamás fuimos felices porque tu maldita sombra estaba allí perenne... ahora ella no existe y yo me encargaré que tú tampoco lo estés por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Burgun! ¡Han lavado tu cabeza! ¡Reacciona! ¡Eres un Dios Guerrero!

\- Y lo sigue siendo, mi querido Lisandro -le dice Dolbar-. ¡Solo que ahora nos sirve a nosotros!

\- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! -exclama furioso Francisco-. ¿Creen que estos fantasmones me asustan? ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo conversando con ellos? ¡Si quieren pelea pues la tendrán!

\- ¿Y quién nos la dará niño? ¿Tú? -le dice Belcebú.

\- ¡Pues te aseguro que puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera! ¡Con todos ustedes!

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?

\- ¡No! ¡Francisco! ¡No lo enfrentes! -le grita Ikki.

Pero ya era tarde a gran velocidad que sorprende a todos, Francisco se lanza contra Belcebú pero este anticipa sus movimientos y esquiva sus golpes, alcanzándolo a golpear en el estómago... solo fue un leve toque pero un haz de luz surge de sus manos y Francisco es lanzado con fuerza y estrellado contra el suelo... se reincorpora rápidamente y eleva su cosmo creando una esfera de energía pero antes que la lance, el poder de Belcebú es liberado y golpea a Francisco de lleno deshaciendo su técnica y lanzándolo lejos abriendo un surco en su trayecto.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Esta basura recogerá nuestro desafío? -ríe Belcebu-. ¡Le haré un favor y terminaré con él ahora!

Belcebú se lanza contra el elevando su cosmo pero se detiene en seco antes de llegar ya que en medio del camino se cruza Rei Ayanami quien lo mira desafiante... Belcebú aun así levanta su mano para golpear pero el Ángel del Infierno se detiene nuevamente y contempla a Rei por unos instantes.

\- Tú... tú eres un... -Belcebú se calla y retrocede unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Belcebú, demonio de los infiernos profundos? ¿Es que le temes a esa niña? -dice Minos quien se acerca y se adelanta a Belcebú pero este lo detiene.

\- No, Minos... ella es mía... pero será en el Santuario donde la tomaré.

\- Pero...

Fue en eso que sintieron un poder empezar a crecer mu cerca de allí... lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención.

En otro mundo... Bra elevaba sus manos mientras Adjahnti seguía brillando y fue cuando un portal se abre.

\- Pronto... ¡Entren allí! -les grita a todos-. ¡Rina! ¡Inmovilízalos! ¡Que Amelia y Gaudi no pasen!

Rina obedece y los sorprendidos Gaudi y Amelia se ven inmovilizados por el poder de Rina.

\- Lo siento... -les dice antes de correr al portal después de los demás y seguida por Bra.

\- ¿No nos seguirán? -le pregunta Rina a Bra- Cuando cruce el portal quedarán libres.

\- No... Se cerrará apenas crucemos...

Bra y Rina cruzan y Amelia furiosa consigue liberarse... pero para su sorpresa el portal no se cierra y Gaudi corre hacia él.

\- ¡Espérame, Gaudi! -grita Amelia quien corre rápidamente y Gaudi voltea en la entrada haciéndole señas de que no le siga pero Amelia se lanza sobre él y ambos entran al portal desapareciendo este inmediatamente.

En México... todos ven la esfera de energía que aparece a metros del suelo y que luego cae en el patio de Sheena... la luz se extingue y en confuso montón estaban los justicieros y Bra.

\- ¡No se suponía que sería así! -grita Rina furiosa-. ¡Sería una entrada espectacular y hemos hecho el ridículo!

\- Algo nos cayó encima -comienza a decir Bra- Pero... ¿Amelia? ¿Gaudi? ¡¿Cómo es que nos siguieron?!

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no me dijiste que el portal se cerraría apenas lo cruzáramos?

\- No entiendo...

\- Ejem... Chicas... creo que tenemos público... - les dice Zelgadis.

Todos se ponen de pie como pueden y miran a los sorprendidos Caballeros y a los no menos sorprendidos guerreros de Dagoth.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos imbéciles? -pregunta Dolbar.

\- ¿Bra? -comienza a decir Rei sorprendida-. Tú... Pero... ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!

\- ¿Bra? -dice Ikki-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y quiénes son los demás?

Amelia escuchó la pregunta y antes que nadie la detenga ya había saltado al frente de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Escuchen, malvados! ¡Será mejor que comiencen a temblar!

\- Amelia... - le llama Bra.

\- ¡Porque ahora estamos aquí! ¡Nosotros! ¡El terror de demonios y seres malvados que amenazan a las gentes indefensas!

\- Amelia...

\- ¡Somos los justicieros! ¡Y venimos a acabar con ustedes e impedir que ejecuten sus malvados planes!

\- ¡Amelia!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te pareció lo suficientemente intimidante? ¡Míralos! ¡Están mudos de espanto!

\- Impresionante, muchacha -le dice Omba-. Pero creo que te equivocaste de malos... ellos son -y les señala al otro grupo.

\- No me van a engañar... ¡Ustedes tienen todo el tipo de criminales y puedo reconocerlos hasta por el olor!

\- ¡Amelia! Él tiene razón -le dice Bra-. Los malos son otros.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno -Amelia se da vuelta-. Cuídense criminales ya que...

\- ¡Basta de estupideces! -exclama Sarak-. ¿Quiénes son estos payasos? ¡¿Venimos a lanzar un desafío o a presenciar un circo de idiotas!?

\- ¡Oye, grandulón! -le dice Rina furiosa-. ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Mi nombre es Rina Inverse y soy la más poderosa hechicera de mi mundo... he vencido a demonios y dragones y puedo acabarte en un instante si vuelves a insultarme!

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Tú? ¿Enana insignificante? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar novio que falta te hace que venir a meterte en asuntos de gente grande? ¡Esto no es lugar para niñas como tú!

\- ¿Niña? ¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Soy una mujer madura que puede arrancarte la lengua por lo que acabas de decir!

\- ¿Mujer? ¿Desde cuándo las niñas de doce son mujeres? ¿Acaso ya conoces de hombres?

\- Oh, oh -dice Zelgadis al ver el rostro contorsionado de ira de Rina-. No debió decir eso...

Rina incrementa su poder y comienza a ejecutar su hechizo al tiempo que pronuncia su invocación, "Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en tu sagrado nombre y en el mío ahora juro a la oscuridad, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en mi camino sean totalmente destruidos."

\- ¡Drag Slave! -el poder de Rina va directo a Sarak quien lo recibe de lleno... el estruendo es terrible que sacude el lugar... aunque a Rina le pareció que no había sido tan potente como otras veces supuso que eso era suficiente contra aquel sujeto.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué te pareció eso? ¿Seguirás riéndote de mí?... Pero... no puede ser...

Pese al cráter formado, Sarak permanecía en el mismo lugar con la mano estirada... obviamente había hecho lo que Bra hizo en su mundo... detuvo el Drag Slave.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - le dice Sarak.

\- No... ¡Ahora verás que puedo hacer! ¡Prepárate!

\- ¡Cuidado, Rina! -Bra se lanza sobre su amiga pero no logran apartarse del todo de la línea de ataque de Burgun quien a gran velocidad se lanzaba contra ella usando su Garra Gélida... el impacto las afecta de todos modos y ambas caen rodeadas de escarcha.

\- ¡Maldito! -exclama Zelgadis-. Es muy rápido... Ra Ti...

\- Rayo Celeste de Zeus -el impacto es anticipado por Zeros quien aparta a Zelgadis quien permanecía concentrado para ejecutar su hechizo... el rayo impacta en el suelo que estalla lanzándolo a los dos lejos.

\- ¡Esto no quedará así, malvados! -exclama Amelia quien se prepara a lanzar una Bola de Fuego pero Naga se le anticipa y la cubre ya que Belcebú se lanzaba contra ella pero Gaudi quien avanzaba se tropezó con la capa de Naga y se enreda en ella cayendo aparatosamente sobre las dos... eso detiene a Belcebú quien mira a Dolbar con un gesto de desconcierto... Dolbar también parece desconcertado pero al final se ríe.

\- ¡JAJAJA! -ríe mirando a los Caballeros quienes también lucían desconcertados-. Por un momento los estaba tomando en serio... ¡Pero obviamente están desesperados para que busquen ayuda en estos payasos de segunda! ¡Jaja! Les recomiendo que los reserven hasta el final... ¡Tal vez diviertan a Dagoth y a nosotros nos maten de risa! Y a ustedes los felicito, chicos... Bernard Shaw dijo que el drama es fácil y la comedia muy difícil... por eso los dejaré vivir... hasta la vista, Caballeros del Santuario... ¡Espero que en las Doce Casas muestren algo mejor que esto! ¡Jaja!

Dolbar y los demás desaparecen y Rina a duras penas se levanta ayudada por Bra quien también lucía afectada por el ataque de Burgun mientras Rei se le acerca.

\- ¿Qué... qué fue eso? -pregunta Rina dificultosamente.

\- Eso -le contesta Rei-. Es a lo que pensabas enfrentar... y esto solo fue una pequeña demostración... solo una pequeña muestra...

Fin del capítulo 15


	16. La tercera batalla

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **La tercera batalla**

Los justicieros se encontraban recuperándose de su accidentada y poco impresionante presentación... Albion y Ahmed se encontraban reanimando a Francisco mientras Ikki y Yoga conversaban aparte... los demás solo se miraban los unos a los otros, mientras Teker y Rei se acercaban a Bra.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunta Teker.

\- Sí... no se preocupen... solo fue una sacudida... un momento... ¿Teker? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Creo que lo mismo que tú... tratando de ayudar.

\- Digo... ¿cómo es que viniste?

\- Me trajo Sailor Plut.

\- Vaya... veo que Sailor Plut está muy activa contactando a otros menos a mí...

\- ¡Por lo menos sabe escoger, Bra! -le dice Rei molesta-. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando con traer a ese grupo de locos? ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que volverías a nuestro mundo!

\- ¡Oye, angelita! ¡No te mentí! Te dije que me iría pero no te dije adónde... y respecto a ellos te cuento que son los mejores guerreros de su mundo y tienen mucho potencial.

\- Ya veo... ¡tienen un gran potencial como comediantes! ¡¿Por qué no traes también a Mister Satan para completar el grupo y de paso también a las Sailor y así todos ensayamos una presentación de batalla?! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Qué te da el derecho de arriesgarlos así?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Tienes mucho que aprender, Bra! ¡Actúas inconscientemente y no mides las consecuencias! ¿Crees que el portar los brazaletes te hace indispensable? ¡Aquellos que nos ayudan no contaban contigo y ahora no solo estas aquí y traes a este grupo que más que ayudarnos deberemos de proteger! ¿Ya viste lo fácil que los vencieron?

Bra no contesta nada y solo baja la cabeza y se aparta de ambos dirigiéndose a los justicieros.

\- Chicos... nos vamos... no somos necesarios aquí...

\- ¿Qué? -dice Naga-. Pero si tú...

\- ¡Cometí un error! ¿No se dan cuenta? No nos necesitan y aquí solo estorbaríamos... ¡Vámonos!

\- ¡Yo no me iré! -gritó Amelia-. Vine aquí a luchar por la justicia y...

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez!? ¡Aquí nadie te invitó y tú te arriesgarte en venir y ya viste que no son nada frente a ellos! ¿Quieres morir? Pues adelante... ¡Yo solo me hago responsable de ellos y no de Gaudi y de ti! Los devolveré a su mundo y yo volveré al mío y... ¡qué reviente todo!

Todos se quedaron callados pero en eso Amelia comienza a llorar.

\- No... No puedo creer que... ¡me digas eso! Yo... yo solo quería ayudarte como en el pasado... porque... ¡porque te admiro Bra! Yo solo... ¡quería ser como tú!

Amelia parte llorando mientras Naga le dirige una mirada asesina a Bra.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?! ¡Primero nos buscas y nos sometes a un entrenamiento de muerte para ahora echarnos como si fuéramos basura! No me importa lo que tú y esos de ahí piensen... ¡yo me quedo y les demostraré que nadie subestima a Naga!

\- ¡Yo también! -Zelgadis se pone a su lado-. No les temo a esos sujetos... si quieres irte, Bra, puedes hacerlo... no te seguiremos.

Bra se queda muda mientras Rina se ponía al lado de los dos.

\- Yo tampoco, Bra... quedas libre de tu obligación de cuidarnos... estamos en deuda contigo y la cumpliremos así no te guste... no me importa lo poderosos que sean esos sujetos... no pueden ser peor que Phibrizo.

Bra se queda en silencio y en eso Lisandro se les acerca.

\- Amigos... sean bienvenidos -les dice con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieren pasar? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar para que sepan mejor a lo que se enfrentarán.

\- ¿Cómo? -interviene Rei-. ¡Lisandro! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- ¿Cómo? Sencillo, Rei... solo digo lo evidente... ellos quieren quedarse y no podemos rechazar la ayuda que gentilmente nos ofrecen, más aún que han visto contra quienes lucharemos... y si están decididos... que sean bienvenidos... ¿no es así, Yoga?

\- Yo... pues... creo que tienes razón... adelante... lamento esta recepción pero no pudimos evitarlo...

Los justicieros se miran los unos a los otros y asienten... todos entran pero Naga se queda fuera.

\- ¿No vas a pasar? -le dice Kiki.

\- Yo... debo buscar a Amelia.

\- No -dice Bra-. Yo la lastimé y yo la traeré... quédate, Naga... y lo siento.

Naga entra y los varones no pudieron evitar seguirla con la mirada.

\- Creo que debes de buscar algo de ropa que le quede a esa chica -le dice Fler a Sheena-. No sé qué le habrá pasado para venir aquí en esa facha pero así no les permitirá a los chicos concentrarse... a excepción de Lisandro, claro.

\- Creo que tienes razón -dice Sheena siguiendo a Naga mientras Bra y Rei van a buscar a Amelia.

En algún lugar del mundo... Hilda entreabre los ojos y se ve en una habitación sencilla pero cómoda. Le costó trabajo moverse y solo pudo reclinarse mejor... en eso la puerta se abre y entra una mujer ya de mediana edad.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor? -le dice gentilmente.

\- Sí... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Bueno... usted no me conoce ya que nunca nos vimos pero yo si la conocí ya que fui enviada a Asgard varias veces... mi nombre es Tetis.

\- ¿Tetis? Usted... ¡usted estaba al servicio de Poseidón! ¿Por qué... me han traído aquí?

\- ¿No lo recuerda?

\- Solo recuerdo el rostro de Sigfried cuando me hirió... y luego... se convirtió en Kaysa... el General Marino... ¿Poseidón lo envió? ¿Ahora soy su prisionera? ¿Dónde está Thor?

\- Tranquilícese... el señor Solo vendrá a verla ahora mismo... esperaba a que recobre la conciencia... él le responderá mejor que yo... permiso.

\- ¡Espera! Solo dime... ¿en qué condición me encuentro aquí?

\- Solo es una invitada...

Tetis sale e Hilda hace el esfuerzo de levantarse... obviamente ya no era la jovencita de antes así que el levantarse lo logró a duras penas. Fue en el momento en el que se abre la puerta y hace su ingreso Julian Solo.

\- ¡Hilda! Te suplico que no te esfuerces que tus heridas aún son de cuidado... reposa que ahora no tienes nada que temer.

\- ¿Nada que temer? ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy yo y quien eres tú? No quiero permanecer cerca tuyo Julian Solo... ¡Y si solo soy una invitada tengo el derecho de irme!

\- Por favor, Hilda... no podemos dejar el pasado atrás pero... ¿podemos ponerlo a un lado por un momento?

\- ¡Tú podrás pero yo no! ¿Quieres que deje a un lado el pasado cuando me sobajaste al nivel de un animal entrenado obligándome a destruir lo que más quería? Asgard, los Dioses Guerreros... a Sigfried... ¿Quieres que te diga que todo está perdonado y olvidado y acepte la mano que quieras tenderme tú y Sorrento quien fue tu verdugo?

\- Hilda... no pretendo que olvides porque yo tampoco he podido... he vivido con este remordimiento de conciencia en todos estos años... he estado solo todo este tiempo y he dejado que mi fortuna se acabe y esto que ves es la única posesión que me queda donde espero acabar mis últimos días... solo Tetis y Sorrento han permanecido a mi lado.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Acabar con esos remordimientos ayudándome ahora? ¿O lavar mi cabeza como lo hiciste en el pasado? ¿Acaso no estoy herida por uno de tus Generales Marinos? ¡Maldito seas, Julian Solo! Te maldigo y escupo en la cara, y si no soy tu prisionera quiero que me dejes ir con Thor... sabré cuidarme sola.

\- Lo siento, Hilda... Thor está muerto...

\- ¿Qué dices? No puede ser...

\- Y el niño que protegías esta aquí conmigo... Ergon, ¿no? Y para tu información... yo no envíe a Kaysa y a Baian... ¿has olvidado que ellos murieron en la batalla en el reino submarino?... A Baian lo mató Seiya y Kaysa fue muerto por el Fénix Ikki... quienes has visto son solo engendros levantados de la muerte por Dagoth.

\- ¿Dagoth?

\- Siéntate, Hilda... quiero que me escuches y después toma la decisión que creas conveniente... es hora de que sepas el porqué Poseidón a través mío quiso tomar la Tierra... es hora que te de la explicación que hace 40 años debí hacerlo...

En el Santuario... Kaysa, Baian, Eligor y Jan caían al suelo contorsionándose de dolor mientras eran observados por los demás.

\- ¡Perdón, mi señor! -grita Eligor-. Pero usted fue testigo de que de no haber sido por Poseidón, nosotros...

\- ¡Silencio! -exclama Dagoth-. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que pasó! ¡Tuvieron una misión simple y de haber actuado con rapidez hubieran vencido al Dios Guerrero rápidamente y capturado a Hilda de Polaris! ¡Sus estúpidos alardes de poder fueron lo que los hicieron fracasar! Pero agradézcanle de todos modos a Poseidón... ustedes cuatro no hubiesen podido con él y obviamente no sabrían que él saldría de su escondrijo... algo que no se me ocurrió tampoco... muy bien... en vista de que me hacen falta para la batalla que se avecina, los dejaré vivir pero no volverán a tener otra misión y permanecerán aquí para cuando los necesite.

Dagoth se sienta y Dolbar se aproxima y se inclina ante él.

\- Muy bien, Dolbar... estoy al tanto de lo que les pasó... ¿cuál es tu opinión?

\- No hay cuidado, señor... sin el apoyo de los Dioses Guerreros, los Caballeros se han quedado solos... si bien no sabíamos que estaban entrenando a esos jóvenes, lo que hemos visto hoy nos hace creer que no son de cuidado y eso solo dejaría a los viejos Caballeros cuyo cosmo sigue siendo poderoso... pero el de mayor cuidado es Lisandro de Sagitario... su cosmo es diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido antes.

\- Sí... debo de estar de acuerdo contigo... ¿y sobre aquella perturbación de las dimensiones que consecuencias trajo?

\- ¡Jaja! Aparecieron unos tontos que se hacen llamar los justicieros... sus poderes son limitados y no parecen ser gran cosa... los hubiésemos matado pero al final sentimos lástima... además usted nos ordenó que evitáramos una confrontación a gran escala con los Caballeros por lo que optamos retirarnos.

\- Uhmmm... ¿de otra dimensión? ¿Guerreros? ¿Estás seguro que no hay de qué preocuparse?

\- Señor... me sorprendería que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera asomarse por aquí y si lo hacen no pasarían de la primera Casa.

\- ¡Un momento! -interrumpe Sarak-. ¡No estoy de acuerdo con Dolbar!

\- Explícate, Sarak.

\- Señor... en el pasado yo serví a Ares junto con los otros Guerreros Legendarios... y fuimos derrotados por los Caballeros que tuvieron la ayuda de los saiyajin.

\- ¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Son una raza guerrera que proviene de otra dimensión... fueron dos pero uno de ellos llamado Son Goku era increíblemente poderoso... fue él quien me venció y luego a Ares.

\- ¿Y crees que ese tal Son Goku puede volver aquí?

\- No lo creo, mi señor Dagoth... Son Goku ha muerto hace mucho tiempo lo mismo que el otro llamado Vegeta... solo queda su descendencia que no tienen su nivel de poder.

La voz provino de un lado del Gran Salón y de las penumbras va surgiendo una figura femenina ante la cual los guerreros se apartan de su camino inclinándose pudiendo esta llegar hasta las escalinatas siendo recibida por Dagoth quien le tiende la mano invitándola a subir... su enorme belleza contrastaba con la sombría figura de Dagoth quien la sienta a su lado mientras todos se inclinaban bajando la cabeza.

... la mujer era Asuka Langley.

En México... Rina Inverse se encontraba sentada en un borde del piso mientras escuchaba como Sheena trataba de convencer a Naga de que se pusiera algo más encima, explicándole que en este mundo, la gente no estaba acostumbrada, y especialmente los hombres, a tratar con una chica que mostrara sus atributos de esa manera... Zelgadis y Zeros permanecían sentados sin decir nada y este último seguía sonriendo como si nada pero le extrañaba que de tanto en tanto mirara a Gaudi... sobre ese tonto, Rina estaba a punto de zamaquearlo por ridiculizarlos más al tropezarse con Naga y Amelia pero extrañamente, Gaudi Gabriel permanecía serio y silencioso. "Tal vez este avergonzado", piensa además ella también se encontraba deprimida y asustada... si Zelgadis y Naga no se hubiesen rebelado a Bra, ella se habría ido, pero no quiso quedar como una cobarde pero la verdad es que ella dudaba de que pudiesen salir de esta con vida si volvía a enfrentar solo a uno de esos sujetos.

\- ¿Preocupada, amiga? -Rina levanta la cabeza y ve a Lisandro quien le ofrece un vaso con algo dulce que Rina se lo terminó antes de que Lisandro soltara el vaso.

\- Gracias... este... ¿tienes más?

\- Sí... mejor te traigo la jarra.

Lisandro regresa de inmediato con la jarra que se la da a Rina y ésta sin preocuparse que la estaban viendo comienza a tomar de la jarra.

\- ¿Creo que estas nerviosa o me parece?

\- Este... lo que pasa es que cuando estoy... digamos... nerviosa... me da hambre... ¿tienes algo de comer?

\- La comida estará lista en un minuto... pero antes cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa?

\- Bueno... antes quiero agradecerte por animarnos y el aceptar nuestra ayuda... que creo no será mucha.

\- Toda ayuda es importante... y ustedes tienen sus habilidades.

\- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¿No viste lo que pasó?

\- Bueno... verlos precisamente, no... Pero si sentí la pelea.

\- Un momento -Rina lo mira fijamente y se da cuenta-. ¡Eres ciego!

\- ¿Ya lo notaste?

\- ¿Notarlo? ¡Pero si te mueves como si no lo fueras!

\- Es cuestión de costumbre y aguzar los sentidos que creo que eso es lo que les falta aún... eso toma tiempo.

\- Mira... antes de preguntarte cómo es que sabes cómo nos dieron una paliza... quiero que entiendas que estoy... asustada... esos sujetos nos atacaron tan rápido que ni los vi... ¡Y no usan magia para pelear al igual que Bra! Yo... no estoy acostumbrada a eso... no seré de gran ayuda...

\- Te equivocas... más bien creo que tú y tus amigos nos serán de gran ayuda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que ya lo sabrás muy pronto... y además te ayudaremos... ustedes tienen el potencial y estoy seguro que con una adecuada dirección podrán captar los movimientos veloces de sus oponentes... lo único que necesitan es despertar sus seis sentidos a la vez.

\- No entiendo...

\- Ya entenderás...

Por otro lado, Francisco recobraba la conciencia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta al distinguir a alguien a su lado.

\- Belcebú te venció -le contesta Omba que estaba a su lado-. ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Yo? ... no entiendo... no vi el golpe.

\- Quedaste inconsciente... de no haber sido por Ayanami te habría matado.

\- ¿Ayanami? ¿Te refieres a esa niña? Como es que...

\- No lo sé... detuvo a Belcebú.

\- ¿Y dónde están esos tipos? ¿Qué paso?

\- Se fueron no sin antes desafiarnos... bueno, eso ya lo sabes.

\- Tú... ¿Eres Omba? ¿El africano?

\- Soy zulú...

\- Es lo mismo...

\- Supongo que para ti es así... pero para mí no.

Francisco se reincorpora y mira a Omba.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Estuve cuidándote... no parecías en buen estado.

\- Me refiero al porque has sido entrenado y el que estés aquí siguiendo a los Caballeros... ¿quién te entrenó?

\- Albion... y luego Lisandro... ¿y a ti?

\- Geki... y luego Ikki... ¿no te parece extraño?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El porqué nos entrenaron... obviamente no tenemos el nivel de nuestros maestros... ¿querrán hacernos pelear en las Doce Casas?

\- Pues... creo que sí.

\- Y... ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Es nuestro deber... fuimos escogidos y entrenados y...

\- ¡Pamplinas! ¿Qué nos obliga a pelear contra esos sujetos? ¿Qué le debemos a los Caballeros? No les pedimos que nos entrenaran... no les pedimos estar aquí y mucho menos el "honor" de pelear en el Santuario.

Omba se sonríe.

\- ¿Pensarías lo mismo si hubieses vencido a Belcebú?

\- ¿Insinúas que digo esto por miedo? Para que te enteres jamás estuve de acuerdo con que Ikki me entrenara y él me dijo que podía tomar la decisión que creyera mejor... ¡Y jamás me habló de luchar en las Doce Casas!

\- Tampoco a mí... pero si me entrenaron fue por una razón y ya me doy dando cuenta el porqué.

\- ¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

\- Las Doce Casas... las Armaduras de Oro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Ikki, Kiki, Lisandro, Aioros, Yoga fueron los últimos Caballeros Dorados, pero las armaduras ya no las tienen... desaparecieron el día que Lisandro dejó la suya en el Santuario... ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?

\- Puedo pensar en algo... ya no son dignos de ellas... abandonaron el Santuario sin pelear... ¿sabías eso? Y ahora quieren que peleemos en lugar de ellos.

\- Sí... y no... Ellos abandonaron el Santuario por una razón... y ahora la razón de tomarlo es porque deben hacerlo los que serán herederos de ella... su tiempo ya pasó y ahora es el nuestro... no fue cobardía, Francisco... es solo que comienza una nueva era.

\- ¡Qué idealista eres, africano! Espero que no sea por el honor que crees que te confieren...

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Olvidas lo que dijo ese tal Dolbar? "Desde cuando un negro viste la armadura de Caballero"... Tal vez sea algo grande para ti pero para mí no significa nada...

\- De no ser porque estas lastimado, te daría una lección... pero creo que ya has puesto en claro tu posición... ¿por qué no vas y se los dices?

\- Creo que ya sé la tuya... pues bien... veamos que dicen Rei, Ahmed y Teker... me parece una cobardía haber preparado a esa niña a pelear una batalla que no es suya.

Francisco sale y Omba lo mira moviendo la cabeza y luego lo sigue...

En los Estados Unidos... en un laboratorio de Alabama, se reunían el delegado Anders, el coronel Kadarkis y otras personas... fue en eso que hace su entrada Shio.

\- Doctor Kamara -le dice Anders-. Me alegro que haya venido...

Todos se presentan y se dan la mano... había no solo gente de la ONU, sino también disidentes griegos como Kadarkis y un jefe militar europeo, además de un miembro del gobierno norteamericano.

\- Creo que todos sabemos cuáles han sido los últimos acontecimientos en Grecia... la capital se ha trasladado a Atenas... más específicamente al Santuario... hay enfrentamientos en el resto del territorio y el presidente Andrinakos está organizando una fuerza militar que le asegure el control del gobierno... lo que no entendemos es lo que realmente encierran todos estos incidentes.

\- Señor Anders -comienza a decir Shio-. Creo que el señor Kadarkis entenderá mejor lo que quiero decir... en todos mis años de vida he sido testigo y he formado parte de muchas cosas en referencia al Santuario de Atenas... sé que mucho de lo que podría decir les resultará increíble pero déjenme decirles que estoy convencido que es en el Santuario donde se esconde el secreto o misterio que a todos preocupa... fue el Santuario escenario de terribles batallas que fueron llevados por unos pocos a quien tuve el honor de conocer... algunos de ellos están vivos y estoy seguro que dentro de poco ellos tomarán cartas en el asunto al margen de lo que decidamos aquí... ahora lo que nos debe interesar es poner de nuestra parte para que todo esto termine... el poder militar griego ahora es un peligro debido a que Andrinakos está sometido a una fuerza de la que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea...

\- ¿Y qué sugiere, doctor? -dice el militar europeo-. Al margen de las historias que se tejen alrededor del Santuario, ¿cómo podremos enfrentar a la tecnología de los armanoides?

\- Eso sin olvidar de la cosmopolita presencia de Unicron, aliado de Andrinakos... aún aquí no nos podemos sentir seguros -añade Anders.

\- Eso es cierto -dice Shio-. Y creo que...

Un ruido en el exterior le hace darse cuenta que los temores de Anders eran fundados...

En otro lugar, Hilda había terminado de escuchar lo que le dijo Julian Solo... pese al odio que sentía por él, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendida frente a las razones de Poseidón... Hilda se pone de pie y le da la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué nos escogiste? ¿Por qué elegiste a Asgard?

\- No fui yo... fue Poseidón... al igual que Hades cuando usó a Shun, Poseidón lo hizo a través mío.

\- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta... pero tomando ese tema, por lo menos Shun pudo resistir a Hades... tú te entregaste a Poseidón... ¿con quién estoy hablando ahora?

\- Con los dos... y respondiéndote... necesitaba capturar a Atena sin necesidad de que yo me revelara al mundo... eso obligaría a los Caballeros de Oro a abandonar el Santuario y acudir a Asgard... mis Generales y yo tomaríamos el Santuario.

\- Nosotros solo éramos un señuelo... nada más que eso... pero no contabas con Seiya y los otros.

\- Por supuesto que no... Abel, Eris, Lucifer y yo subestimamos a Seiya y a los demás... la posición de Atena se mantuvo sólida gracias a ellos... incluso para Hades la prioridad era acabar con los Caballeros de Oro y no contaban para nada los de Bronce.

\- Eso no explica nada aún... ¿ibas a usarnos para que muramos en la batalla contra el Santuario? Ahora me doy cuenta que de todos modos seríamos derrotados... al caer los de Bronce, los de Oro nos vencerían ya que eran superiores... ¿qué esperabas, Poseidón? ¿Por qué nosotros?

\- ¿Cómo saber que la contaminación no había llegado a ustedes como alcanzó a Dolbar? ¿Cómo saber que el poder oscuro no estaba en ustedes como si lo estaba en Alberick? Era mejor terminar con cualquier riesgo... es cierto Hilda, te usé... y te iba a sacrificar, pero creía en mi causa.

\- ¡¿Y por qué diablos no te aliaste al Santuario para enfrentar lo que decías?! ¡¿Por qué no nos unimos todos para luchar contra Hades y sus Espectros?! ¡¿Por qué preferiste destruirnos a todos?! ¡¿Por qué te dejaste usar por Kanon?!

Solo calló unos momentos antes de responder.

\- Por miedo, Hilda... y también por ambición... trate de atraer a Saori a mi causa pero ella no lo entendió... no sabía lo de Dagoth pero si de quien lo engendró... Dagón... ya te lo conté la pugna de Poseidón contra este poderoso Primordial que gobierna a los profundos... sabía que el reposaba y despertaría en el momento señalado y sabía que ese momento llegaría una vez que el Santuario se destruyera pero nada evitaría esa destrucción... el cosmo de Atena se debilitó... Dolbar solo respondió a una orden cuando atrapó a Atena y anuló su cosmo... eso liberaría a Hades quien atacaría el Santuario... creí que mis Generales Marinos podrían completar a los doce y vencerlo... conmigo y con Atena juntos... jamás podrían vencernos.

\- Fuiste un idiota... ¿crees que eso hará que te perdone? ¡Asgard protegía el lado septentrional del mundo! ¡Con nosotros acabados no hubiésemos resistido el Ragnarok! ¡Tus temidos Primordiales atacarían por allí también! ¡Tu poder no habría vencido a los gigantes de hielo! ¡Wotan, Valstar, Einar! ¡Todo hubiese desaparecido y Dagoth resurgiría en un mundo que le rendiría pleitesía! ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que lo sientes? ¡Tú causaste más daño al mundo que Hades!

\- Lo sé, Hilda... me equivoqué pero nada hará que cambien las cosas... el momento ha llegado y ambos estamos viejos pero no débiles... Poseidón permanecerá encerrado y solo actuará a través mío tanto como yo lo permita... pero tenemos que estar juntos... solo tengo a Sorrento pero estamos dispuestos a apoyar esta lucha y el cosmo de ambos es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Dagoth.

\- Los Caballeros...

\- Sí... ahora ellos acudirán al Santuario donde deberán recuperar cada casa... una por una y estas deberán ser purificadas y ahora sabes el porqué... y el porqué los Caballeros de Oro Lisandro, Ikki, Yoga, Aioros y Kiki jamás volverán a portar las Armaduras de Oro.

Hilda calla y se vuelve a Solo.

\- Lo sé... y esta lucha es mía también... soy la única que podrá enfrentar a mi tío Dolbar.

\- Y yo soy el único que tal vez pueda hacer reaccionar a Asuka Langley.

\- ¿Lo sabrá Lisandro?

\- No lo sé... no me extrañaría... los poderes de Lisandro me son totalmente desconocidos ya que él ha llegado al octavo sentido por sus propios medios y no me extrañaría que ya haya llegado a la octava conciencia… es muy probable que él esté enterado.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo evitó? Si sabía que su esposa sería un objetivo de Dagoth... ¿por qué no hizo nada?

\- Espero que al final de esta lucha lo sepamos... si es que llegamos al final.

\- No lo sé... Lisandro ama a Asuka... nunca dejó de amarla... ¿cómo entender ahora que él tendrá que luchar contra ella?... ¿cómo entender que sea él quien tal vez se vea obligado a matarla?

Julian Solo calló ya que él tampoco tenía la respuesta...

En México... Lisandro sentía los últimos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. "Todo comienza, tal como lo predijo Saori... llegará el momento en el que deberé responder por lo que hice y lo que no hice... tan solo espero que Gretchen, Kay y sobre todo Asuka me perdonen... Asuka... mi amada Asuka... ya nos veremos pronto y ahora será como enemigos... pero yo jamás levantaré mi mano contra ti... como tampoco lo iba a hacer Kay... fue por eso, Shinji... por eso te dije que cuando vi a Asuka, supe que mi vida y mi muerte estaban unidos a ella", piensa.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Lisandro? -Rei y Teker se acercan.

\- Solo en la vida, amigos... solo en eso... vamos... creo que Yoga nos aguarda.

Los tres se dirigen al grupo mientras Rei toma la mano de Lisandro y la aprieta con fuerza. "Sé lo que pensabas, Lisandro... pero mientras esté en mis manos... eso... jamás pasará", piensa ella.

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Vísperas de lucha

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Vísperas de lucha**

Bra había caminado un trecho hasta sentir los sollozos de Amelia en un bosquete cercano... Bra ve a Amelia sentada sobre una piedra secándose las lágrimas con su capa.

\- Amelia... -comienza a decir Bra y Amelia al darse cuenta se pone de pie y trata de correr pero Bra vuela y se pone delante de ella.

\- ¡Amelia, lo siento! -le dice rápidamente-. No quise herirte...

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Déjame! ¡Ya dijiste que no eres responsable de mí!

\- No te dejaré ir... mira... no quise decir lo que dije... pero es que nada de lo que hago parece salir bien... me sentí mal al pensar que ustedes podrían morir solo por el capricho mío de traerlos.

\- No... Tenías razón... yo... vine a mi cuenta y riesgo... no puedo obligarte a aceptarme... obviamente no contabas conmigo...

Bra la mira fijamente y luego le coge de las manos.

\- Tú sabes que los quiero a todos ustedes... Amelia... tú me enseñaste magia al igual que Rina... y quise volver a verlos y poder luchar hombro a hombro con ustedes... pero todo esto se ha puesto muy peligroso... yo quisiera que regresaras con Rina y los demás pero ellos no quieren regresar.

\- ¿Te lo dijeron?

\- Sí... ya lo hicieron... pues creo que en ese caso no puedo hacer nada más y esperar que todo acabe bien... Amelia... ven... ven conmigo... lo que dije era solo para que te fueras pero en el fondo me alegra que estés aquí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Vamos... ¿He mentido alguna vez?

\- Bueno... jamás nos dijiste quien eras realmente hasta que lo descubrimos...

\- Bah... eso no es mentir... solo no les dije todo eso... pero ahora estamos nuevamente juntas... Rina, tú y yo... ¡Demostremos que juntas somos invencibles!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Demostrémosles a esos malvados de lo que somos capaces!

Ambas se abrazan y luego juntas se encaminan hacia la casa de Sheena.

\- Dime una cosa, Amelia... ¿cómo es que pudieron seguirnos?

\- Cuando rompí el hechizo de Rina, el portal permanecía abierto...

\- Que extraño... ¿y Gaudi?

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- ¿Cómo es que te siguió?

\- Él no me siguió... yo lo seguí a él...

Ambas llegaron a la casa donde todos estaban reunidos nuevamente en casa de Sheena y dialogando sobre lo acontecido en el Santuario y que al parecer tendría repercusiones ya que el gobierno griego acusaba a Yoga de formar parte de los conspiradores.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá pasado con los Caballeros del Santuario -dice Aioros.

\- Todos están muertos -le contesta Lisandro-. Dagoth se ha apoderado de sus cuerpos destruyendo sus mentes... los que pudieron resistirse fueron muertos por los esbirros de Dagoth.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Solo lo sé...

Aioros calló... ya había aprendido a respetar los silencios y las lacónicas respuestas de ese hermano suyo. "Lisandro... ¿realmente sabrías que esto pasaría?", piensa.

\- Obviamente no creo en la limpieza del reto de Dagoth... deberemos esperar que hayan más de los que hemos visto además de los Caballeros dominados por él y a los armanoides los cuales son un obstáculo difícil -dice Yoga.

\- ¿Armanoides? - pregunta Zelgadis.

\- Son seres cibernéticos, controlados desde dentro por un ser humano... y más aún que ahora usan las ondas ANSE... y antes de que pregunten... es un dispositivo que afecta nuestro cerebro... de alguna manera, Unicron desarrolló ese sistema que genera ondas para anular la actividad en ciertas regiones de nuestro cerebro y eso limita nuestro cosmo... si Dagoth controla eso también, es obvio que lo usará.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Sus guerreros son poderosos y obviamente han incrementado sus poderes -dice Ikki-. Cuando los enfrentamos por lo menos había algo de honor en ellos... ¿aceptarán luchar contra nosotros con tanta ventaja?

\- Si lo harán -dice Lisandro-. Fueron derrotados por los antiguos Caballeros y no arriesgarán su venganza por algún sentido del honor... saturarán el lugar con ondas ANSE y con el cosmo de Dagoth, impedirán cualquier intervención que nos permita luchar juntos... las Doce Casas serán batallas individuales.

\- ¿Así que encima eso? -dice Francisco-. ¿Quieres decir que vamos a una muerte segura? ¿Que solo iremos a luchar para cumplir un estúpido reto?

\- Francisco -le dice Yoga-. Eso era algo que sabíamos iba a pasar... abandonamos el Santuario justamente porque Atena nos advirtió que esto sucedería y que no podríamos evitarlo... de habernos quedado, formaríamos parte del ejército de Dagoth o estaríamos muertos... pero también nos fuimos por una razón más... ustedes...

\- ¿Nosotros? -pregunta Ahmed.

\- Sí... desde la batalla contra Hades donde sucumbieron todos los Caballeros de Oro, nos esforzamos mucho para formar a nuevos Caballeros... muy pocos alcanzaron la categoría de Caballero... los 88 Caballeros jamás fueron completados, ni como Bronce, Plata y mucho menos Oro... la batalla contra Tanatos nos redujo aún más y hasta el Ragnarok, buscamos entre los aspirantes quienes podrían vestir las armaduras y ninguno calificó... es muy difícil entender el porqué... no es cuestión de acumular méritos para vestir una armadura, sino de ser dignos de ella y eso no es fácil... podremos entrenar toda la vida pero podría ser que jamás vistamos una.

«El caso de ustedes es distinto... cuando abandonamos el Santuario, nos dedicamos a buscar a gente que tuviera realmente el potencial de ser Caballero... y los encontramos a ustedes... ese trabajo se lo encargué a Albion, Jabu y Geki... yo entré en contacto con los Kaiosamas para que me enviaran a alguien y me enviaron a Rei... Kiki hizo lo propio y tuvo a Teker... lo que tienen en común es esa habilidad innata en ustedes... ese "algo" que Mitsumasa Kido también vio en nosotros.»

\- Conozco la triste historia con ese Kido -interrumpe Francisco-. Y creí que reprobaban su proceder... ¿acaso de todos los niños que mandó a entrenar todos regresaron? ¿Eso quieren hacer con nosotros? ¿Enviarnos a la muerte? ¡Qué bonito!

\- Sería mejor que te sinceraras, Francisco -le interpela Aioros.

\- Por supuesto... y creo que hablo por todos... ¿qué nos obliga a ir? ¿Qué les hace pensar que el precio por entrenarnos es ir a enfrentar a esos monstruos? Yo jamás le pedí ser entrenado... ni a Geki ni a Ikki.

\- Francisco... -comienza a decir Geki pero Francisco no lo deja hablar.

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir, Geki... te agradezco el tiempo que me dedicaste pero siempre les puse en claro que eso no me creaba ninguna obligación con ustedes... no me parece justo para ninguno de nosotros que nos envíen a una lucha que no entendemos... que no es nuestra y que finalmente no nos importa... ¿creen porque Mitsumasa Kido los convirtió en lo que son ahora les da derecho a hacer lo mismo con nosotros? Portar la Armadura de Bronce, Plata u Oro no me interesa.

Todos se quedan en silencio y es Lisandro quien lo rompe.

\- Nadie te obliga a nada, Francisco -le dice-. Si deseas puedes irte... tan solo espero que entiendas que tu elección no fue al azar... a veces las decisiones que tenemos que tomar son duras pero no queremos obligar a nadie a seguirlas... y quiero que vean en Rina y sus amigos el ejemplo de lo que quiero decir... saben a lo que se enfrentarán pero están dispuestos a seguir.

\- ¿Qué te parece si cada uno dice con sinceridad que es lo que quiere hacer?

\- Estoy de acuerdo -dice Yoga-. Vamos, muchachos... como dice Francisco... fuimos obligados por Kido a soportar ese entrenamiento... la decisión de él fue dura ya que él sabía que no todos regresarían, pero sabía que era necesario... pero de haber estado en situación de decidir, habríamos preferido seguir con nuestros juegos... éramos niños... ustedes ya no lo son y podrán tomar una decisión... ¿Rei?

Rei lo mira y le sonríe.

\- He estado en batallas duras, Yoga... sé a lo que me voy a enfrentar y de no haber estado dispuesta no habría venido... estoy con ustedes.

\- Yo -dice Teker-. Podría usar la sensatez y regresar a mi mundo... pero también soy parte saiya así que... me quedo...

\- ¿Saiya? -se pregunta Francisco-. ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Ahmed? -le preguntan al tuareg.

\- Toda mi vida he sabido que algún día estaría en algo importante... estoy en deuda con ustedes por todo lo que aprendí... y no voy a dejarlos solos.

\- ¿Omba?

\- Ya Lisandro me habló de los saiyajin... los zulúes somos guerreros también... tengo la suficiente confianza en mí como para afrontar este reto... además no estoy acostumbrado a perder... me quedo.

\- ¡Y nosotros también! -interviene Bra antes de que le pregunten-. ¡Soy una saiya e hija de mi padre a quien ustedes conocieron! Él murió luchando por varios mundos incluido este así que estoy aquí en honor a él... ¡y ya verán que soy un hueso duro de roer!

\- Y nosotros estamos con ustedes -dice Rina-. No sé si seré de gran ayuda pero vinimos aquí a ayudarles

Francisco los mira a todos y mueve la cabeza.

\- Por mi parte... la decisión está tomada... no me quedo... no estoy dispuesto a afrontar esto... y no es por miedo... sencillamente que jamás he hecho algo que no sea para mí y esta no es mi lucha.

\- ¿Acaso olvidas que si Dagoth vence, será el fin del mundo? - le dice Aioros.

\- ¡Ja! Guárdate esos cuentos para la hora de dormir... yo me voy... ¿o van a impedirlo?

\- No, Francisco -le dice Yoga-. Vete... respetamos tu decisión... pero si cambias de opinión... puedes volver.

\- No lo haré -Francisco se encamina a la puerta y se vuelve antes de salir-. Eso no significa que nos les desee suerte... espero que ganen.

Francisco se va pero Lisandro sale tras él.

\- ¿Francisco?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes convencerme?

\- No... Sé que tu decisión está tomada... solo quiero que reflexiones y te des cuenta que eres importante... no te elegimos al azar, tú ya estabas señalado... pero te comprendo y sé que tienes miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Te atreves a decirme que soy un cobarde? ¡Más cobardes son ustedes! ¡No lo dije adentro por no avergonzarlos frente a todos pero sé que ustedes no lucharán! ¡Son esos chicos quienes lo harán! No sé qué esperan ustedes pero tú... Lisandro... ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que de todos los Caballeros eres el más poderoso? ¡Pudiste acabar con Dolbar y los demás en ese instante pero te quedaste inmóvil! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Armar un espectáculo de lucha para divertir a dioses y demonios?

\- No, Francisco... en primer lugar, quiero que entiendas que esto no es fácil... debes de entender que Yoga, Ikki, Kiki, Aioros y yo ya no somos Caballeros Dorados... por eso las armaduras nos abandonaron... son otros quienes deben de portarlas y no nosotros... las Casas del Zodiaco deben ser purificadas y eso tiene un propósito... en segundo lugar, el solo hecho de que sepas de lo que se trata realmente, me demuestra que eres realmente excepcional... nadie te lo dijo pero captaste los pensamientos de todos... ahora puedo bloquearte pero sé que pudiste entrar en mi mente sin darte cuenta... ¿ahora entiendes el porqué te elegimos? Y por último... sé que no eres un cobarde... no te confundas cuando te hablé de tu miedo... tienes miedo, si... pero no es por ti...

Francisco calla y baja la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, Lisandro... Ikki me enseñó a dejar mis sentimientos de lado pero no puedo... no puedo hacerlo... perdí lo que más quería hace tiempo porque no supe valorarlo... no cometeré ese error otra vez.

\- Eso es lo que se decía, Francisco... los Caballeros deben estar por encima de todo sentimiento o consideración moral cuando se trataba de asumir realmente el ser un Caballero... eso es cierto, Francisco... pero se interpretó equivocadamente... Kiki me dijo que con él se acababa la escuela antigua pero mi padre aún la conserva... sigue los dictados de tu corazón... guíate por los sentimientos que te inspiran los que más quieres y encontrarás la respuesta.

Lisandro se da vuelta y camina hacia la casa.

\- Lisandro... ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste cuando dejaste ir a tu hijo? ¿Cuando perdiste a tu esposa?

Lisandro se vuelve y le sonríe.

\- Sí... - le contesta.

Lisandro entra a la casa y Francisco retoma su camino...

En Estados Unidos... el terrible estruendo sacudió el lugar donde Shio se reunía con Anders, Kadarkis y los agregados militares. Los disparos de los guardias de seguridad se apagaron pronto y el ruido aumentaba, lo que significaba que los atacantes estaban penetrando en el interior.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Por acá! -grita Shio y corre hacia un ambiente seguido por los demás, antes de que la pared que los separaba del exterior se venga abajo... Sho logra cerrar la puerta blindada cuando los primeros disparos chocaron contra él.

\- ¡Estamos perdidos! -exclama Anders.

\- No... Aun no -musita Shio cuando los primeros estruendos de al parecer una lucha librada en el exterior, surgen repentinamente...

En el exterior había cinco armanoides... dos se habían encargado de los tres helicópteros que patrullaban el área... uno acabó con el cuerpo militar que custodiaba el lugar de reunión, mientras el último penetraba el perímetro para alcanzar a los participantes de la reunión... un repentino ataque abatió rápidamente a los dos primeros armanoides y el atacante rápidamente se lanzó contra los otros dos restantes.

\- ¡Clave azul! -transmite uno de los armanoides-. ¡Estamos siendo atacados por...!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su aparato sea destruido... el otro reacciona y contraataca pero su adversario se mueve con rapidez... antes del siguiente movimiento, un disparo inutiliza su sistema y otro lo destruye totalmente. El armanoide en el interior se ve obligado a salir y ve a su escuadrón destruido y frente a él estaba un armanoide que evidentemente no era de su grupo ya que tenía color y formas distintas a los modelos que él conocía.

\- Unidad 32A a la base... reporto un armanoide hostil que...

No tuvo tiempo de decir más. Un certero disparo destruyo sus sistema de transmisiones y en un intento de defenderse, contraataca con toda su artillería... sus sensores no detectaron el movimiento de su adversario quien ya estaba a su lado y dispara destruyendo por completo al armanoide.

Shio esperó que todo estuviera en silencio para abrir la puerta. "Sea como sea... no podemos permanecer aquí", concluyó mentalmente.

\- ¡No salga! -grita Kadarkis.

\- No hay cuidado... el peligro ha terminado...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Obviamente supuse que ustedes tendrían todo un dispositivo de seguridad... pero yo también traje el mío... era de suponer también que si Unicron atacaba lo haría con sus armanoides... ¿está todo en orden? -Shio usa su intercomunicador y una voz femenina le contesta.

\- Todo despejado... pueden salir.

Todos salen al exterior tras pasar por los escombros y contemplan como todo estaba destruido... ven los restos de los armanoides destruidos, pero había uno en pie lo que les provocó cierta alarma.

\- No teman -les dice Shio-. Como les dije... era posible un ataque de armanoides y por eso decidí preparar una respuesta que a la vez serviría de demostración... este es nuestro prototipo Alfa 010.

\- Usted... ¡¿usted fabricó un armanoide?! -exclama Anders.

\- Así es... pero no es cualquier armanoide... es una unidad más versátil y de mayor maniobrabilidad y con protectores y escudos de mayor potencia y resistencia... su sistema de armas es más efectivo ya que cuenta con un multicañón y un láser... guías de disparo... computadora de batalla... sistema de cambio... puede adoptar formas que le permiten moverse mejor en tierra y cuando vuela... pero nada de eso serviría sin un piloto que tripule el armanoide de la manera que ella lo hace... ¡ya puede salir!

La escotilla se abre y la espigada figura de Nidi se revela a los ojos de todos.

\- Les presento a Nidi Palmer... la mejor tripulante de armanoides que existe.

En una de las islas del Mar Egeo... Ausburg había tomado la precaución de construir una base secreta de la cual, Unicron no tenía noticias y mucho menos el gobierno griego. Era una base pequeña pero que tenía los mejores equipos con lo cual podía conectarse a los satélites sin poder ser detectado... pensaba eso mientras observaba la pantalla las dantescas imágenes de una de las islas... los armanoides atacaban y mataban a todo ser viviente en un vano intento por localizar la base... Ausburg había borrado los datos de la computadora central y los pocos que lo sabían estaban con él o estaban muertos... aún disponía de diez armanoides pero con solo dos tripulantes... disponía además de veinte armanoides escondidos en otra base con personal de su absoluta confianza... ya había ordenado el traslado de dichas unidades a una base secreta antes de que se le anticipen... tenía especial cuidado en dichas unidades ya que estas eran prototipos de mayor nivel de combate que los anteriores y deseaba preservarlos aunque con pocas esperanzas de usarlos pero con la idea de que no cayeran en manos de Andrinakos.

En su entorno, aparte de los veinte oficiales y técnicos que lo acompañaban, más por miedo a Dagoth que lealtad, había un Caballero de Bronce llamado Urk y una Caballero femenina llamada Galatea... la verdad es que no los conocía ya que nunca había tenido especial interés en conocer a todos los Caballeros pero el hecho de tenerlos de su lado llamó su atención... ambos vestían las armaduras con el logotipo de Unicron... al hombre no se le podía calificar de apuesto aunque la chica pese a sus rasgos duros tenía cierto atractivo.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes pudieron escapar del Santuario?

\- Activamos nuestros dispositivos anti ANSE cuando se inició la lucha -dice Urk-. Por suerte estábamos en una zona apartada de las instalaciones principales y preferimos retirarnos hacia los botes... fue cuando nos reunimos con dos oficiales y abandonamos el Santuario.

\- ¿Por qué no combatieron?

\- Sentimos una fuerza extraña... fue un presentimiento de que si nos quedábamos, íbamos a morir.

Ausburg revisa los archivos y ve los antecedentes de ambos... Urk provenía del Kurdistán y Galatea era francesa... la mujer tenía dieciocho años y Urk, treinta y cinco.

\- Bien... creo que ya están al tanto de lo que ha pasado... así que les confiaré una misión... ¿Conocieron al antiguo Patriarca? ¿Cygnus Yoga?

\- Yo sí -responde Urk.

\- Pues bien... quiero que lo contacten... díganle que quiero hablar con él... pero quiero que salgan de la isla y lleguen a Italia... a partir de ahí vean como entran en contacto con él... está en México... es lo último que sé...

\- Señor -le dice Galatea-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

\- ¿Crees en Dios, muchacha?

\- Yo... no sé...

\- Pues comienza a creer... yo estoy empezando a hacerlo...

En México... todos permanecían algo silenciosos después de la comida... aunque no tenían hambre, comieron lo que les dejaron Bra y Rina, quienes dicho sea de paso, aún seguían comiendo juntas y al verlas, no podían dejar de preguntarse si ambas eran hermanas ya que comían de la misma forma. "No cabe duda que es hija de Vegeta", piensa Ikki quien continuó en su cabeza, "Lo bueno es que no hacen ruido al comer." Ikki piensa en aquella escena de Goku y Vegeta comiendo después de la batalla contra Ares y Medea, "Es como si la historia se repitiera", piensa de nuevo.

El mayor ruido provenía de una habitación cercana donde Sheena y Fler discutían con Naga... pese a que la exuberante hechicera había aceptado ponerse algo más encima, no quería aceptar las prendas que las dos mujeres le ofrecían ya que prácticamente le tapaban todo.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que los hombres me miren! ¡Y eso es algo que le agradaría a cualquier mujer!

\- ¡A cualquier mujer que no sea la esposa del que te mira! -le contesta Fler.

Al final Naga acepta ponerse una camiseta y un pantaloncillo corto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que esperamos? -dice Ahmed algo incómodo-. Nos han lanzado un desafío y estamos aquí sentados... ¿es que la batalla se dará en el Santuario o aquí?

\- Creo que aún hay algo que no sabemos -le dice Omba-. Y supongo que nos enteraremos pronto.

Omba hablaba así porque ya conocía a Lisandro y estaba seguro que era él quien tenía la batuta de todo este asunto y no Yoga, por más Patriarca que fuera... pero lo que no esperaba fue que Lisandro apareciera vestido con ropa de playa y de la mano de su hija.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? -le pregunta Albion-. ¿No se supone que debemos estar listos para la batalla? ¿No se supone que debemos entrenar y prepararnos?

\- Bueno... esto en realidad es más idea de Bra, Rei y Rina... piensan que debemos relajarnos y creo que están en lo cierto.

\- Oye... pero... tu esposa ha muerto.

\- No voy a armar una fiesta, solo voy a estar con mi hija y tratar de olvidar por un momento lo que se avecina -Lisandro le dice a Rei-. ¿Puedes adelantarte con Gretchen?

Rei toma de la mano a Gretchen y sale seguida de Bra y Rina. Esta última le hace señas a Amelia, Gaudi, Zelgadis y Zeros para que la sigan y estos la miran un poco incrédulos.

\- Vamos, chicos... debe de ser divertido... y llevaremos comida.

Todos se levantan y salen siguiendo a Rina... los Caballeros no se mueven y Aioros se dirige a él.

\- Lisandro... sé que el relajarnos es importante... pero por si lo olvidas, tal vez muramos y... ya ha pasado con los Dioses Guerreros y... Asuka...

\- No digas nada, hermano... en primer lugar... creo que es importante pasar un momento juntos... recuerdo que Pan me contó que su abuelo Goku antes de una gran batalla decidió dejar de entrenar y se dedicó a estar con su familia... cosa extraña en él pero al final la explicación fue que era posible que no volvieran a verse y quería dejar un bello recuerdo en todos... por eso acepté el pedido de Bra y Rei... ¿qué les parece si pasamos este momento juntos antes de la batalla?... en segundo lugar... les explicaré una cosa... y una de ellas es que Asuka no está muerta.

Sheena sale en ese momento de la habitación seguida por Fler y Naga... ella alcanza a escuchar lo que dijo Lisandro.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Asuka no está muerta?!

\- No lo está, mamá... no estaba seguro todavía pero lo que si sabía que uno de los objetivos de Dagoth podía ser Asuka... ahora lo sé porque acabo de sentir su presencia... está con él.

En el Santuario... Dagoth contemplaba a la bella mujer a su lado... para él, aquella mujer no era Asuka ya... era Freya, la diosa de la guerra escandinava.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Freya? -le dice Dagoth.

\- Lo entiendo... -contesta Asuka sin mirarlo.

\- Te hice renacer para que hicieras cumplir tu destino... ya has dejado atrás todo lo que eras antes... ahora estas aquí como Freya... aquella fuerza esencial que descansa en ti ha empezado a despertar y eso te servirá para obtener todo lo que queramos... es preciso preparar todo para la nueva era en la que tú gobernarás este plano de existencia... he escuchado tus súplicas... sentí tu dolor y tu ansiedad y ahora estamos aquí juntos para lograr lo que ansías.

\- Lo sé...

\- Y para ello debemos destruir todo lo que ha lastimado tu ser... y tú sola abrirás camino para llegar hacia lo que buscas... yo estaré contigo... para ello deberás cumplir mis instrucciones.

En otro lugar de México... Francisco había usado la teletransportación para ir a Ciudad de México... tras el gran desastre, había cambiado mucho... él fue enviado allí cuando perdió a su familia junto con otros damnificados pero al final casi todos abandonaron la ciudad junto con muchos habitantes ya que la vida en la ciudad se hizo más difícil... pero él optó por quedarse y ganarse la vida... terminó sus estudios acogiéndose a los programas del gobierno y luego quiso estudiar una carrera. No lo hacía por vocación sino como una forma de cumplir con la voluntad de su familia.

Fue allí donde conoció a Mariana... no podía decir que había algo entre los dos pero se había convertido en su amiga y en la única persona a quien le abrió su corazón pero jamás se animó a ir más allá... ¡cuánto había cambiado! Antes no dudaba cuando alguna chica le gustaba pero con Mariana fue distinto... antes no le importaba si fracasaba o no pero con ella si importaba.

Nunca dio una explicación creíble del porque se había ido un año sin decir nada... simplemente se despidió sin decir cuando regresaría... ya había estado entrenando con Geki antes pero cuando Ikki tomó su lugar, las cosas cambiaron... en realidad aceptó irse también por alejarse de Mariana un tiempo hasta que su mente se aclare... y ahora estaba de regreso y ya sabía el motivo por el que no quiso luchar en el Santuario... no quería perder a Mariana.

\- ¡¿Francisco?! -escucha una voz masculina-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Regresaste!

Francisco se da vuelta y reconoce a dos antiguos compañeros... uno de ellos era Sebastián con quien comenzó a estudiar, la otra era una chica llamada Sofía.

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste? -le dice Sebastián dándole un abrazo.

\- Hoy... ¿cómo están?

\- Bien... ¿pero dónde estuviste? ¿Qué hacías? Mariana nos dijo que te despediste sin decir adonde ibas y cuando volverías... ¿sabías que a los tres meses denunciamos tu desaparición?

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

\- ¡Si desapareciste sin dejar rastro! Y por la forma que te fuiste, creímos que estabas en problemas.

\- Sí... tuve algunos problemas... pero ya los resolví.

\- Se nota -le dice Sofía-. Te ves más alto, Francisco... y parece que tuvieras más cuerpo... ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

\- ¡Jaja! Es lo primero que se fija Sofía -le dice Sebastián-. ¿Siempre le gustaste, sabes?

\- ¡No es cierto! -le dice Sofía colorada.

\- ¡Ja! -ríe Francisco por primera vez y abraza a ambos y avanza con ellos-. Es bueno estar aquí de nuevo, ¿saben? ¿Y dónde está Mariana?

Los dos se callan y siguen avanzando... pero no sabían que Francisco podía captar sus pensamientos, así que se detiene y los suelta mirándolos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Esteee... Francisco... desapareciste sin dejar rastro... ha pasado un año y... no había nada entre Mariana y tú...

\- No digas nada... tiene novio, ¿no?

\- Pues...

Fue en eso que salen de la puerta principal varios muchachos y entre ellos estaba Mariana y un muchacho la llevaba abrazada...

El día de playa ya había comenzado y las chicas corrían por la arena jugando entre ellas ya que ninguno parecía animarse además que la presencia de Naga los asustaba un poco... a Ahmed le gustaba el mar pero no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa de baño y mucho menos a entrar con chicas allí... Omba era tímido pese a su impresionante aspecto y Teker no quería divertirse con las chicas sin Pan así que se apartó a hablar con Zelgadis que era muy serio para ponerse a jugar en la playa pese a la insistencia de Amelia... Lisandro prefirió estar aparte con su hija mientras Ikki y Yoga contemplaban a los muchachos divertirse acompañados de sus cónyuges y de los otros Caballeros de Plata... previamente habían rendido homenaje a Bud y Thor... pero después de ello prefirieron mantenerse aparte ya que se consideraban demasiado viejos para meterse a jugar con aquellas muchachitas aunque Aioros si tenía ganas pero le intimidaba la presencia de Jiné y no se había atrevido a preguntarle si podía... después de muchas dudas, Albion se anima a acercarse y comienza a empujar a Omba.

\- Vamos, zulú... ¿no me digas que esto no está permitido en tu tribu?

\- Bueno... siempre hacíamos fiesta antes de una batalla... pero esto no lo tenía en mente.

\- ¡Jaja! Vamos... ¿cuál te gusta? ¿Naga, verdad?

\- ¿A quién no?

\- Vamos... vamos juntos... creo que es bueno divertirse...

Lisandro por su parte hablaba con su hija.

\- Gretchen... yo sé que la vida ha sido muy dura para nosotros... primero, tu hermano... ahora, tu mamá... pero quiero que pienses antes que nada que los lazos de amor que nos unen son muy grandes y no pueden romperse... no importa donde estemos ni la distancia... siempre estaremos juntos.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso, papá? No te entiendo... ¡me dijiste hace un rato que mi mamá está viva! ¡Que Kay regresará y tú te encargarás de traer a ambos! ¿Es cierto eso, papá? ¿Volveremos a estar juntos nuevamente? ¿Echarás a Burgun ahora que es tu enemigo? ¿Regresarás con mamá?

\- Tu mamá y yo siempre hemos estado juntos... y contigo también... y con Kay... recuerda las veces que estabas triste y me llamabas... siempre te escuchaba y llegaba a tu lado... eso nunca va a cambiar... Gretchen... sabes que vamos a ir a un lugar todos juntos... pero tú debes quedarte con la abuelita Sheena y con la tía Jiné...

\- ¿Vas a pelear, papá? Tú eres muy fuerte y sé que vas a ganar... yo estaré aquí preparada cuando regresen... porque tú vendrás con mamá y con Kay.

\- Bueno... lo de Kay tal vez tarde un poquito... si yo no lo llego a encontrar... tú lo harás por mí, ¿verdad?

\- Pero, papá...

Gretchen se interrumpe ante la repentina llegada de Kiki quien se acerca a ambos.

\- Necesitamos hablar por unos minutos, Lisandro... lamento interrumpirte pero es importante.

En otro lado, Fler hablaba con Yoga.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso, Fler? -le pregunta Yoga.

\- Acabo de hablar con ella... Lisandro tenía razón al decirnos que no nos preocupáramos por Hilda... pero aún me sorprende que haya aceptado que Julian Solo la proteja.

\- Dudo mucho que Poseidón haya vuelto a usar el Anillo del Nibelungo... si Thor ha muerto, ella y Ergon necesitarán quienes los protejan... ya sabes que nosotros no podemos.

\- Hay algo que aún me inquieta... Yoga... aún puedo vestir un traje de valkiria...

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, Fler!

\- No estoy tan vieja como crees... mis habilidades están intactas y...

\- ¡No, Fler! La respuesta es no y...

Yoga calla al sentir un cosmo acercarse... es cuando distingue dos figuras que vestían armadura con el emblema de Unicron.

Fin del capítulo 17


	18. La batalla comienza ¿en el Santuario?

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **La batalla comienza... ¿en el Santuario?**

Todos se detuvieron en sus juegos al ver a los dos recién llegados que al parecer habían perturbado a los mayores. "¿Serán amigos o enemigos?", se pregunta Rina... Yoga se pone de pie y contempla a los recién llegados. Obviamente no podía tomarlos de amigos al llevar los emblemas de Unicron en sus armaduras aunque evidentemente provenían del Santuario.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -les pregunta Yoga... los demás se van acercando muy atentos a los movimientos de ambos-. ¿Qué buscan aquí?

El hombre da un paso adelante y se inclina sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Mi nombre es Urk... Caballero de Bronce del signo del León... ella es Galatea, Caballero femenina de Atalanta... venimos del Santuario... o mejor dicho huimos de él...

\- ¿A qué han venido?

\- Patriarca... venimos de parte de Joseph Ausburg...

De no haber sido por Lisandro, la Aguja Escarlata de Aioros los hubiera atravesado a ambos... el nombre de Ausburg no sonaba agradable a los oídos de nadie.

\- ¡No, Aioros! ¡Ellos son solo mensajeros!

\- ¡No me detengas! ¡Ellos se vendieron a Ausburg y han deshonrado al Santuario y las armaduras que portan! ¡Míralos! ¡Si ellos no hubiesen apoyado a Ausburg esto no habría pasado!

\- Cálmate, Aioros -le dice Yoga-. Las cosas son distintas ahora... además sucedió lo que sabíamos que iba a suceder... un día recé para que esto jamás pasara y le desee suerte a Ausburg y obviamente lo que ha pasado no era lo que esperaban... ¿cuál es el mensaje de Ausburg? -pregunta dirigiéndose a los mensajeros.

\- Él desea reunirse con ustedes... desea formar una alianza para poder enfrentar a aquel que ahora gobierna el Santuario y que es enemigo de ambos.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que necesitamos su ayuda?

\- Él tiene algo que ofrecerles...

\- Yoga -interrumpe Albion-. ¡No necesitamos su ayuda! Nos hemos preparado para este momento y más bien, una vez que terminemos con Dagoth, debemos hacernos cargo de Ausburg y de Unicron.

\- Por favor -dice Urk-. Apelo a su sensatez... yo ingresé al Santuario después de su partida lo mismo que Galatea... estoy de acuerdo con ustedes de que Unicron y el gobierno corrompieron el Santuario pero este no es el momento de arreglar cuentas... Dagoth es una amenaza para este mundo... si no unimos esfuerzos, nos destruirá... ¿creen que él no conoce sus potencialidades? ¿No creen que él se ha preparado para esto? Desde que despertó ha estado un año vagando por el mundo... ¿qué creen que ha estado observando? Obviamente a ustedes.

Todos se quedaron callados... les pareció curioso que ese Caballero de Bronce estuviese tan bien enterado... es cuando Lisandro interviene.

\- Creo que el Caballero de Bronce tiene razón... debemos parlamentar con Ausburg... él debe estar mejor enterado que nosotros de la tecnología de los armanoides... obviamente Dagoth controla eso ahora y la única arma que tenemos contra él es Ausburg.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Déjenme hablar con Ausburg... iré solo.

\- ¡Ni hablar! -interrumpe Ikki.

\- Papá... sé lo que hago... y sé a qué atenerme.

\- ¿Lo harás ahora?

\- ¿Para qué esperar?

\- Está bien, Lisandro -le dice Yoga-. ¿Irás solo?

\- No... Creo que Urk podrá acompañarme... ustedes podrían disfrutar de la compañía de Galatea.

\- Yo... -comienza a decir la muchacha pero Rina y Amelia ya estaban a su lado.

\- No tengas miedo -le dice una sonriente Amelia-. Te cuidaremos.

\- Pero...

\- Quédate, Galatea -le dice Urk-. Estarás bien... ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí...

Ambos desaparecen de la vista de todos mientras Galatea sudaba frío al sentirse arrastrada por aquellas dos chiquillas.

En Estados Unidos... en medio de las ruinas, Nidi Palmer ya se había presentado a los delegados de la ONU.

\- ¿Ustedes desarrollaron un nuevo armanoide? -vuelve a preguntar Anders incrédulo.

\- Así es... como les dije... ninguno de los armanoides de Unicron o los que están en Grecia se le equipara.

El delegado militar lo observa casi ignorando a Nidi, lo cual es notado por Shio.

\- Dígame... ¿cuántos de ellos tiene?

\- Solo uno...

\- ¿Uno? ¿En cuánto tiempo puede fabricarse más?

\- No lo sé... incluso faltan ajustar detalles técnicos... hemos venido improvisando sus componentes y de muchos de ellos hasta nos hemos olvidado.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo cree entonces que podemos darle una respuesta militar a Grecia?

\- En primer lugar... yo no he fabricado esto para hacerle la guerra a Grecia... la idea aquí es luchar contra el Santuario y evitar que este lance un ataque contra el mundo y para ello debemos contar con la disidencia griega...

\- ¿Y qué vamos a aportar? ¿Solo un armanoide?

\- Andrinakos está refugiado en el Santuario... es allí donde debemos atacar y debe ser con una pequeña fuerza...

\- ¿Una pequeña fuerza? -interrumpe Kadarkis-. ¿Sabe cuántos armanoides debe haber en el Santuario? ¡Cerca de doscientos! Y todos los pilotos son expertos...

\- ¿Y en el resto del país? ¿Cuántos hay?

\- No lo sé exactamente... cien más... como sabe... los armanoides son tremendamente efectivos... su estructura puede resistir hasta ataques nucleares.

\- Dígame francamente, Kadarkis... ¿cuántos armanoides podría controlar la disidencia?

\- Alrededor de treinta... y eso con suerte... nuestros enlaces solo esperan la orden y ahora es el mejor momento en el que hay desorden a nivel del gobierno... hasta ahora no se sabe quién manda a quién... pero debemos hacer algo para minar la confianza del ejército y del pueblo sobre Andrinakos, especialmente ahora que está refugiado en el Santuario.

\- ¿Y sabe con cuántos podría contar Ausburg?

\- ¿Ausburg? ¿De qué habla?

\- ¿Acaso olvidan que él está escondido en algún lugar del Mar Egeo? ¿Acaso no saben que Andronikos ha ordenado el bombardeo de las islas?... Ha matado a mucha gente con el fin de buscar a Ausburg... si se toma tantas molestias es porque él es un peligro... ¿no le parece?

\- Aún no veo como un armanoide en prototipo puede cambiar las cosas -dice Anders-. Si tuviéramos diez o veinte sería distinto.

\- Eso es lo segundo que quiero decirles... se trata de la piloto... Nidi es excepcional... ella estuvo desde muy joven en el programa y ahí nos dimos cuenta que mientras los demás eran formados, ella nació piloto... tiene el talento y la habilidad... podríamos fabricar diez más pero ninguno podría igualar a Nidi... los pilotos de los armanoides griegos deben conectarse a la computadora... inyectarse líquidos que agucen sus sentidos... en los modelos iniciales se les cortaba las piernas y jamás salían del armanoide... ella no necesita nada de eso... coronel... ¿quiere mirar dentro?

El militar se sube y observa... baja con expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¿Puede decirles a todos que vio?

\- ¿Qué vi? ¡Nada! Tan solo los dispositivos para el control del armanoide... una vez vi el interior de uno y la verdad es que casi no había espacio para el piloto... ¿qué hizo?

\- No es lo que yo hice sino lo que Nidi puede hacer... ese armanoide fue construido para ella y nadie más podría usarlo... las adaptaciones fueron de acuerdo a las respuestas de ella en todas las pruebas que hicimos... ¿se da cuenta porque ningún armanoide podría con ella?

Todos guardaron silencio y Shio volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Es por eso lo importante de reunir una fuerza lo suficientemente efectiva... con Nidi dirigiéndola, podrá derrotar a todos los armanoides que hay en el Santuario.

En México D.F., Francisco estaba sentado dentro de una cafetería cerca de la universidad acompañado de sus dos amigos.

\- Espero que esto no te moleste -le dice Sebastián-. Después de todo te fuiste por bastante tiempo y...

\- ¡Oye! -le interrumpe Francisco-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me trajeron aquí para consolarme? ¿Crees que soy un pusilánime idiota que se arrojará al primer barranco solo por una mujer? ¡Por favor!

\- No me digas que no te molesta -le dice Sofía.

\- No me esperaba esto... pero bueno... así es la vida, ¿no?

\- Francisco -le vuelve a hablar Sebastián-. ¿Qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?

\- Yo... estuve entrenando.

\- ¿Vas a competir? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el deporte?

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quieren que les traiga mi diario para que se enteren de mi vida? Solo estuve entrenando y punto... y no pienso competir en nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso buscabas un sentido a tu vida?

\- Podría decirse...

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? Estoy aquí, ¿no? Mi vida está aquí... volveré a trabajar y a estudiar...

\- ¿Y la disco? -le dice Sebastián.

\- ¿Y la parranda? -le dice Sofía.

\- Todo a su tiempo... después de todo soy joven, ¿no? Vamos esta noche para celebrar mi llegada.

\- No cuenten conmigo -dice Sofía.

\- Como siempre...

En eso Francisco se percata que a la cafetería entra el chico que estaba abrazado con Mariana junto con sus amigos... Sebastián se hace el que no mira y le dice bajo a Francisco.

\- Esteee... creo que mejor nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Bueno... es que...

\- Lo que quiere decir este miedoso -dice Sofía-. Es que el novio de Mariana es muy pendenciero... tal vez no le guste tu regreso.

Ni bien termino de hablar Sofía, el muchacho se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al lado de ellos.

\- Vaya... así que volviste, Francisco - le dice irónicamente.

\- Sí... volví... no creí que eso se notara tanto ya que nunca fui popular... a propósito... ¿quién eres tú?

\- Bien lo sabes, idiota... solo vine a decirte que puedes seguir con tu anónima vida que a nadie le importa pero... no quiero verte cerca de Mariana... ¿soy claro?

\- Clarísimo... ¿Y si Mariana me busca? ¿Qué le digo? ¿"Si te vi no me acuerdo"?

\- Buena idea... sí... dile eso... le harás un favor a ella pero especialmente a ti.

\- ¡Ah!... Gracias por la advertencia... ahora... ¿te puedes parar y regresar con los de tu especie? Ya me traen la comida y tu presencia me quita el apetito... ¡Ah! Y dale mis saludos a Mariana y mi más sentido pésame por tener novio.

El muchacho se pone de pie violentamente... sus amigos se ponen de pie de su mesa y se van acercando lentamente... Sofía y Sebastián se ponen de pie también apartándose de la mesa.

\- ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, no?! -le dice-. ¿Crees que bromeo?

\- No... Yo tampoco... creí conocer a Mariana pero veo que tiene muy mal gusto... nunca me hubiese imaginado verla al lado de un bravucón de mala muerte... ¿dónde te encontró?... ¿en el basurero después de una borrachera?

El joven lo cogió de la camisa y lo sacó de la cafetería casi a rastras... al soltarlo, le lanzó un puñete pero Francisco lo esquiva sin dificultad... el segundo golpe, Francisco le detiene la mano y se la aprieta... su rival hace un gesto de dolor y trata de soltarse y en eso, sus amigos caen sobre Francisco pero este velozmente los esquiva y con sus codos los golpea derribándolos... los otros se aprestaban a intervenir pero los vigilantes ya corrían hacia ellos por lo que rápidamente se dispersaron.

\- ¡Ya nos veremos otro día! -le dice el novio de Mariana antes de irse.

En una isla del mar Egeo... Ausburg no podía sentir algo de nerviosismo al verse frente a frente a la persona que más temió en todos esos años... "Lisandro de Sagitario", pensó y recordó al joven que una vez estuvo frente a él hacía más de diez años y que tuvo la audacia de desafiarlo.

\- Ausburg -le dice Lisandro sin más preámbulo-. Envió a dos mensajeros para que nos reunamos... y aquí estoy.

\- Lisandro Namura... han pasado los años... ¿sigues ciego?

\- No del alma... siempre vi claro con ella.

\- Lo sé... tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no lo impediste?

\- Si cogiera una máquina del tiempo y regresara diez años atrás... haría exactamente lo mismo... no se podía cambiar lo que ha pasado ahora... se lo advertimos... y a usted especialmente ya que usted era el único que podía creernos... ni el gobierno... ni Yosarian o la gente de Unicron creían en el Santuario pero usted siempre supo la verdad sobre las guerras santas... y usted solo prestó atención a su ambición.

Ausburg dio vueltas a la habitación antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Lisandro? ¿Quién es Dagoth realmente?

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Hijo de Dagon con una humana... ¿pero qué significa eso?

\- Es la mezcla de un Primordial con una humana... eso no lo hace muy diferente a nosotros en ciertos aspectos pero lo que él representa va mucho más allá de una simple definición de su naturaleza... él es el puente, el nexo entre dos razas totalmente contrapuestas... él es el origen de una nueva raza... el inicio de una era en la que el someterá nuestros planos de existencia al poder de los Primordiales... todos aquellos que duermen despertarán y eso será el inicio de una batalla donde la raza humana no podrá sobrevivir... no como ahora la conocemos... ¿acaso no era eso lo que buscaba?

\- No... No era eso.

\- Entonces...

Lisandro no dijo más... cuando vio la mente de Ausburg descubrió otra verdad y supo que lo que pasó era ajeno a Ausburg...

... pero eso sería en otro momento...

\- ... ¿qué dices, Lisandro?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No me has oído? Necesitamos unirnos... necesitamos vencer a Dagoth.

\- Esa batalla es algo que sobrellevaremos con o sin usted... ¿qué nos ofrece?

\- Conocimiento... y tecnología.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Antes de abandonar el Santuario hice algunas cosas... en primer lugar desactivé los sistemas de autodefensa del Santuario... un ataque aéreo o de cualquier índole no será respondido ya que los sistemas fallarán cuando sean activados... espero que de eso no se den cuenta y si lo hacen, les tomará tiempo ya que retiré la tarjeta madre... luego tengo dispositivos anti ANSE... si ustedes van a pelear, no podrán usar todas sus capacidades... estoy seguro que Andrinakos usará los modelos UAM... son modelos nuevos y estos dispositivos no serán del todo eficaces pero les aseguró que les ayudará... y por último, puedo atacar con los armanoides que tengo y ustedes podrán contar con el apoyo de mis dos únicos Caballeros que quedan.

\- ¿Y qué pides?

\- ¿Qué ofreces?

\- No tengo nada que ofrecerte... incluso los papeles sobre tu conspiración ya ni los tengo.

\- Pues... creo que no estoy en condiciones de exigirte nada... pero sé a qué atenerme contigo Lisandro a diferencia de Dagoth.

\- ¿Estás asustado?

\- ¿Asustado? Antes ni siquiera sabía lo que eso era... pero después de ver lo que pasó en el Santuario... lo que Dagoth le hizo a todos aquellos que estaban allí... creo que no puedo permitir que él se salga con la suya.

\- ¿Qué esperabas obtener, Ausburg? Obviamente no esperabas toparte con Dagoth... ¿qué esperabas obtener para ti?

Ausburg se quedó callado y no dijo nada...

\- ¿Es un trato entonces? -dice al fin.

\- No... No lo es... aceptaremos lo que nos ofreces pero no tenemos nada que darte... tal vez el olvidarte cuando todo esto termine... si es que termina bien.

\- Creo que me conformaré con eso... dentro de una hora tendré una reunión con delegados de la ONU... debo volar a una de las bases que aún conservo y comunicarme con ellos... llévate a Urk... les será más útil a ustedes.

Lisandro se da vuelta y sale seguido de Urk.

\- Lisandro... suerte...

\- Gracias...

Lisandro y Urk salen mientras Ausburg solo los sigue con la mirada... en el exterior, Lisandro se queda en silencio contemplando el mar.

\- ¿Regresaremos a México? -le pregunta Urk.

\- Sí... pero antes... quiero hablar contigo Urk... supongo que tienes mucho que decirme.

En el Santuario... Freya observaba el horizonte cuando ya las primeras tinieblas de la noche empezaban a cubrir nuevamente el Santuario.

\- Mi señora -suena la voz de Belcebú detrás de ella-. Mi señor Dagoth os convoca.

Freya lo sigue inexpresivamente al salón donde Dagoth la esperaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Freya? - le dice al verla.

\- Nada, mi señor.

\- ¿Supongo que es así? Dejaste al lado tu vida mortal para unirte al coro de los inmortales a quienes la muerte jamás alcanza... ¿eso no te hace feliz?

\- Sí, mi señor.

\- No lo creo... tu felicidad será completa una vez que hayas alcanzado el objeto de tus anhelos... quien fue Asuka Langley tuvo un hijo...

El rostro de Freya se contrae pero se recupera inmediatamente.

\- ... y ese hijo desapareció... pero yo puedo traerlo de regreso y tú puedes ayudarme... ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- Sí, mi señor...

\- Te rescaté de la muerte haciéndote renacer nuevamente... nada te ata al pasado pero el recuerdo de tu hijo perdido sigue en ti... para ello deberemos destruir a aquél que provocó la desdicha...

Freya hace un gesto como adivinando de quien hablaba.

\- ... hablo de Lisandro de Sagitario... él debe morir... porque su muerte será el camino hacia tu hijo... pero antes...

Su mano toma la de Asuka y con la otra, hace un corte en la muñeca de ella y la sangre brota llenando un recipiente... la herida cierra nuevamente cuando Dagoth la cubre con su mano y luego toma el recipiente.

\- Necesito tu sangre, Freya... y ésta permitirá renacer todo nuevamente... fue así como te traje a la vida... será así como traiga a tu hijo... con la sangre de Lisandro... ve, Freya... ve a esperar el momento.

Asuka sale del lugar escoltada por Belcebú... en el camino se topa con Dolbar y con Burgun... este la mira y se le acerca rápidamente.

\- ¡Asuka!... ¡No puede ser!... ¡No podía creer que hubieses muerto! Y ahora...

\- ¡Apártate, Dios Guerrero! -le ordena Belcebú-. ¡La diosa debe reposar hasta que llegue el momento!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Asuka! ¡Soy yo! ¡Burgun! ¡¿No me reconoces?!

Asuka permanece impasible y en eso Dolbar sujeta del cuello a Burgun obligándolo a arrodillarse.

\- ¡De rodillas, Burgun! ¡Debes inclinarte ante Freya! ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Burgun se ve obligado a quedarse así hasta que Freya retoma su camino seguida por Belcebú... Dolbar libera su presión sobre Burgun.

\- ¿Estás loco? -le dice Dolbar furioso-. ¡No importa lo que pienses y quién creas que es! ¡Ahora su cuerpo y voluntad pertenecen a Dagoth! ¡Y si él sabe de esto te matará!

\- Tú... me prometiste...

\- ¡Sé lo que te prometí! Pero no se cumplen promesas a los muertos... y eso serás si no te controlas... el momento que esperas llegará... solo ten paciencia.

En México... todos escuchaban lo que Lisandro les decía sobre las condiciones de Ausburg lo que evidentemente no produjo mucho entusiasmo.

\- Que humillación -dice Ikki-. Después de lo que Ausburg nos hizo, tener que aceptar su ayuda.

\- Creo que no tenemos opción -dice Yoga-. Con esos dispositivos podríamos neutralizar las ondas ANSE y poder usar mejor nuestros poderes... si ha neutralizado las defensas del Santuario, podrían atacar a los armanoides tal como dice Lisandro ya que obviamente la ONU tomará cartas en el asunto.

\- ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficiaría? Creo que ni siquiera contamos para la ONU.

\- Solo será un factor de distracción contra Dagoth... someterse a un bombardeo no creo que sea su idea de una batalla y eso ya es un factor sorpresa.

Galatea se aproxima a Urk.

\- Urk... dime... ¿pelearemos nosotros?

\- Debemos apoyarlos, Galatea.

\- No creo ser de mucha ayuda... uno solo de esos demonios acabó con toda resistencia de los Caballeros...

\- Sí... pero ellos no son Caballeros comunes y corrientes... son los Caballeros Dorados... si los apoyamos, estoy seguro que triunfarán.

En otro mundo... Pan, Goten, Trunks y Uub esperaban impacientes los intentos de Dende.

\- Es inútil -dice Dende-. Por más que nos esforzamos, no logro tomar contacto... pareciera que algo nos bloqueara.

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que permaneceremos aquí mientras en el otro mundo combaten?! -exclama Goten.

\- No lo entiendo... Bra pudo sola... ¿cómo es que tú no puedes? -le pregunta Pan.

\- Creo que las entradas a ese mundo han sido selladas... seguramente para evitar que ellos reciban ayuda.

\- ¡No podemos permanecer aquí! -vuelve a gritar Goten.

\- Cálmate, Goten -dice Trunks-. Es necesario que busquemos la forma sin desesperarnos... Uub... ¿crees que la magia de Buu pueda hacer algo?

\- No lo sé... jamás lo he intentado antes.

\- Maijin Buu pudo abrir la Habitación del Tiempo cuando quedó atrapado.

\- Casi no tengo memoria de eso... yo ya no soy Maijin Buu... él era una fuerza totalmente descontrolada y es posible que lo haya hecho hasta sin querer.

\- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Digo... podrías intentar varias cosas a ver que te sale.

\- Lo intentaré...

En México... la poderosa presencia de Dagoth se hace tangible ante todos los Caballeros quienes se ponen en guardia... ante ellos aparece una figura infantil a quien Rina reconoce inmediatamente.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Phibrizzo!

\- ¿Así se llama? -ríe el niño-. Lo tomé de tu mente... eres la de cerebro más débil aquí... ¡jaja!

\- Tú eres Dagoth -interviene Lisandro.

\- Sí... y tú eres Lisandro de Sagitario... ¿tomarán el desafío?

\- Sí -Yoga se adelanta y contesta-. Pero antes contéstame... ¿cuál es tu interés por esta batalla?

\- ¿Interés? Hay uno especialmente... podría obviarlos porque tengo todo lo que necesito para iniciar mi propia era en este plano de existencia... pero ustedes no son solo el mayor peligro que tengo que enfrentar... hace miles de años que mi era debió empezar pero fueron los que son como ustedes quienes lo evitaron... fui confiado y ese fue mi error... quise enfrentarlos solo y en eso también me equivoqué...

\- Pero lo que tú buscas es también venganza, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Dagoth se contrae en un rictus de furia pero luego se sonríe.

\- Durante tres mil años he estado aprisionado en el Santuario... y fui consciente de todo... el cosmo combinado de los Caballeros y el de Atena me mantuvo encerrado pero pude ser testigo de todo lo que sucedió... ¿saben lo que significa eso? No... No lo saben... ahora es mi oportunidad de vengarme ya que los caprichos del destino han hecho que ahora estemos aquí como en el principio... el Santuario es mío nuevamente y ustedes ya no son Caballeros de Oro... después de lo de Hades jamás volvieron a ser los mismos y estúpidamente solo se debilitaron entre sí... ni Atena ni los demás dioses los ayudarán nuevamente y ahora están solos... solo se tienen a ustedes y su patético poder.

\- ¿Así que esto es solo un desquite? ¿Eso solamente?

\- Sí... así es... en todo este tiempo he estado observándolos... déjenme decirles algo... pude haber despertado muchos años antes... incluso pude haber ayudado a Tanatos... pero preferí esperar... ¿saben por qué? Solo tienen que verse en el espejo... ya están viejos y acabados y han tenido que cifrar sus esperanzas en estos chiquillos... pues bien... también me he asegurado que... ningún molesto saiyajin pueda venir a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Qué dices? - interviene Ikki.

\- He sellado este mundo... los Kaiosamas jamás podrán entrar y mucho menos enviar ayuda en caso de que la necesiten, aunque estoy seguro de que les hará falta... ¿creyeron que ignoraba a los saiyas? Aunque eso no significa que les tema... a ellos les llegará su turno... más aún que solo queda su patética descendencia... sin Son Goku o Vegeta no son nada... pues bien, ya hemos hablado bastante... ¿están listos?

Rei, Bra, Omba, Ahmed, Teker y Albion dan un paso adelante... los justicieros quieren hacer lo mismo pero Lisandro los detiene.

\- ¿Qué haces? -dice Naga-. ¡Dijiste que confiabas en nosotros!

\- Y lo hago... los necesito aquí... háganme caso.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- Por favor... confíen en mí como yo confío en ustedes... es importante que permanezcan aquí.

\- Suerte, chicos -dice Yoga-. Confíen en nosotros... no los dejaremos solos.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Suerte? -ríe Dagoth aún en la forma de Phibrizo-. No se preocupen... ¡la suya está echada!

\- Toma mi mano, Rina -le dice Bra-. ¡Todos tomémonos de la mano!

Dagoth desaparece y todos los demás elevan su cosmo y se proyectan en dirección al Santuario desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- ¡¿Por qué no vamos nosotros?! -reclama Rina.

\- Mejor dicho... ¡¿por qué no van ustedes?! ¡Son sus maestros! -dice Zelgadis.

\- Tienen razón -interviene Jabu-. Me hubiera gustado ir con ellos... estaré viejo pero no soy un inútil.

\- No decimos eso -les contesta Yoga-. No ha sido fácil decidir esto pero si ha sido necesario.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ya lo entenderás... porque ustedes si van a combatir -dice Lisandro-. Pero lo harán en el momento preciso... ustedes son la carta bajo la manga con la que Dagoth no cuenta.

Gaudi se sonríe al escuchar esto... obviamente eso era lo que estaba pensando también.

En México D.F., Francisco caminaba por el campus en compañía de Sofía... habían estado charlando pero la repentina aparición de varios cosmo simultáneos llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que la batalla estaba por comenzar... por un momento tuvo la duda de haber obrado correctamente al haberlos dejado.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! -le reclama Sofía-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Preocupado por Javier?

\- ¿Javier? -Francisco casi se ríe al pensar que Sofía podía creer que le tenía miedo al novio de Mariana-. No... No es eso... solo que estaba pensando en algo... algo que dejé atrás.

\- ¿Qué cosa si se puede saber?

\- Dime... si digamos tú estudias para ingeniero como lo haces ahora... pero cuando llegas al final de tu carrera te das cuenta que nada te obliga a ejercerla... ¿qué harías?

\- Sería absurdo estudiar una carrera para no usarla... aunque claro que unos estudian solo por exigencia social o para satisfacer a alguien pero creo que uno debe decidir por uno mismo... al final que cada uno haga lo que cree correcto... si me gusta ser ingeniero eso es lo que haré pero uno no sabe si puede hallar cosas que le gustan más... mi tío estudió contabilidad pero luego se dedicó a la administración y...

\- Espera... creo que te plantee mal la pregunta... lo que quiero decir es que sigo un camino lo que me gusta y de pronto siento que si sigo adelante podría perder lo que más quiero... ¿qué debería hacer?

\- No lo sé... tal vez... ¿no podrías ser más explícito?

\- No me lo creerías...

\- Puedo intentarlo...

\- Pues... te lo explico de esta manera... es sobre mi entrenamiento... y...

No pudo decir más ya que se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por los amigos de Javier con este a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieren ahora?

\- Tenemos algo pendiente... ¿te acuerdas?

\- Mira... ya te dije que...

El puño fue directo a su rostro pero él solo lo esquivo y saltó hacia atrás para que la consecuencia de la pelea no afectara a Sofía... los cuatro se le fueron encima y los esquivo sin problemas.

\- Oigan... ya me están cansando... ¿quieren que pelee? Les aseguro que no será agradable.

\- Mierda... ¡te vas a lamentar!

Los golpes no fueron rápidos para alguien como Francisco... pero no pudo esquivar ninguno y estos dieron con fuerza en su cuerpo hasta hacerlo caer.

\- ¡Francisco! -grita Sofía y en eso divisa a Mariana y corre hacia ella y ya los demás muchachos se arremolinaban a ver la pelea... Francisco a duras penas consigue levantarse pero no por efecto de los golpes. "¡¿Qué... qué está pasando?! ¡No puedo moverme!", piensa mientras una nueva lluvia de golpes cae sobre él y esta vez Javier se desquita con él mientras sus amigos solo observaban ya que Francisco no hacía el menor esfuerzo de defenderse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes pelear? ¡Toma! -los golpes siguen cayendo sobre Francisco quien hacía denodados esfuerzos por recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo. "¡No puede ser! ¡Esto... es psicokinesis! ¡Alguien está... controlando mi cuerpo con poder mental! Tengo que...", piensa al tiempo que otros golpes caen sobre Francisco quien ya ni los sentía ya que toda su concentración estaba centrada en quebrar el poder psicokinético que lo dominaba.

\- ¡Basta, Javier! -Mariana ya se había interpuesto no sin antes abrirse camino-. ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

\- Mariana... este sujeto...

\- ¡Este sujeto es mi amigo! ¡¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

\- Yo...

Mariana también se da vuelta... Francisco se había puesto de pie pero en una grotesca posición. como si cada parte de su cuerpo actuara independientemente... con gran esfuerzo consigue dar un paso mientras sus dientes rechinaban como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo... tras una serie de movimientos que asustaron a quienes lo veían, Francisco cierra los ojos y trata de liberarse de algo que lo oprimía.

\- ¡Francisco! -grita Sofía corriendo hacia él- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué tienes?!

\- Sofía... no... te... acerques... no... lo hagas... ¡Noooooo!

Francisco lanza un grito... por un momento pensaron que había enloquecido, pero se dieron cuenta que el cemento a sus pies se estaba quebrando y una corriente de aire parecía emanar de él ya que empezaron a ser empujados.

\- Pero -dice Javier-. Que le pasa... si no...

Francisco cae de rodillas jadeando como si hubiese realizado un gran esfuerzo. "Estoy libre... pero... ¿Qué fue? ¿Quién fue?", se dice en su mente cuando lentamente se da cuenta y se pone de pie para dar vuelta y correr.

\- ¡Francisco! -grita Sofía y corre tras él... Mariana quiso decirle algo a Javier pero en eso se percata que en el lugar donde había estado parado Francisco había ahora una grieta.

Francisco sigue corriendo hasta llegar a una zona solitaria dentro del campus... mira a su alrededor y se pone en el medio del lugar.

\- ¡Sal ahora! ¡Veamos si puedes hacerme lo mismo frente a frente, maldito cobarde!

La presencia no se hizo esperar y Francisco sintió el enorme cosmo que emanaba.

\- ¡Jaja! Debo confesar que estoy sorprendido que te hayas liberado por tus propios medios de mi telepatía ofensiva... aunque te iba a soltar después de que esos idiotas terminaran contigo... ¿Qué te dolió más? ¿Sus golpes o tu orgullo?

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

La presencia empezó a hacerse visible y Francisco se sorprendió ante su armadura amatista, sus alas y sus ojos rojos... "¿Dónde he visto a este? Me parece familiar.", piensa.

\- No me conoces -le dice la figura-. Pero te daré una pista... luché en la Casa de Cancer hace muchos años y fui derrotado por uno de los más poderosos Caballeros Dorados de aquél tiempo... ahora he resurgido para buscar mi venganza en contra de ellos...

Francisco no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién era ya que Ikki le había contado la historia de lo sucedido en las batallas contra Hades.

\- Papillon... Espectro de Hades...

\- Así es... ¿creíste que escaparías a tu destino?... pedí la oportunidad de destruir a uno de ustedes y te aseguro que este lugar será tu tumba... ese será el premio a tu cobardía...

Francisco se dio cuenta que su decisión solo postergó algo que de todas maneras sucedería...

... pero ahora esta batalla afectaría a quienes amaba...

Fin del capítulo 18


	19. En el interior

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **En el interior**

En el Templo de Kamisama... Pan se encontraba observando el vasto cielo en la impresionante vista que le ofrecía el lugar... pero ella no estaba atenta a él sino que su pensamiento estaba con otra persona... ya había pasado un año desde que conoció a Teker y ahora pensaba que era la pareja ideal, la persona que necesitaba y a la que ahora sentía amar... el recuerdo de Ranma aún permanecía en su corazón pero como un recuerdo bello que ella ya consideraba que pertenecía al pasado... sabía que lo había perdido definitivamente pero era algo que ya había aceptado por mucho que le doliera pero las cosas parecían que debían ser así... pero, ¿y Teker? Se había aparecido en el mejor momento y ahora lo consideraba parte de su vida... ¿Debería aceptar su pérdida también? Algo le decía que esa batalla no acabaría bien... ¿No era su lugar al lado de él? "No entiendo el porqué no me eligieron a mí en lugar de él", piensa ella.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Pan? -la voz de Trunks suena a su espalda y ella se vuelve.

\- En nada en especial... solo estoy impaciente... quiero acudir a ese mundo ya que sé que nos necesitan.

\- Sí... cada uno tiene a alguien a quien queremos ayudar... tú a Teker... Goten a Rei... y yo a mi hermana.

\- ¿Y Uub?

\- Pues... tal vez allá consiga pareja... ¡jaja!

Pan se sonríe aunque no tiene ganas de reír... en eso Sailor Plut se hace presente.

\- ¿Y? -Goten le pregunta ansioso-. ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

\- Sí... y no son buenas... las entradas a ese mundo han sido selladas... no podemos llegar desde aquí.

\- Pero... aún puedo usar la magia de Buu -dice Uub.

\- No nos servirá de nada...

\- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? -grita Pan-. ¿Sentarnos aquí y sentirnos inútiles? ¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¿Dónde está el Supremo Kaiosama?

\- Él... él está en el mundo de Lisandro...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no nos llevó?

\- Pues... un momento... creo que esa es la respuesta.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Setsuna? -le pregunta Trunks.

\- Uhmmm... Kiwishin pudo abrir el portal desde otro mundo... tal vez ya en ese momento habían sellado ya la entrada... creo que quien lo ha hecho se estaba cuidando de ustedes.

\- No entiendo.

\- Es sencillo... las únicas referencias que tienen nuestros enemigos sobre ayuda de otros mundos... son solo ustedes... Kiwishin estaba en el mundo donde Bra aprendió magia y pudo llegar gracias a que no habían roto el contacto con ese mundo.

\- Pero me imagino que quien quiera que sea ya habrá sellado dicha entrada.

\- Sí... pero... no de mi mundo.

Todos guardaron silencio. "No... no puede ser... es que para salvar a Teker deberé ver a Ranma otra vez?", piensa Pan.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Setsuna? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu mundo? Olvidas que...

\- Lo sé, Trunks... pero si queremos llegar al mundo de Lisandro, deberemos usar un punto de contacto y solo tenemos ese.

\- ¿Y el mundo de Rei?... hay contacto allí.

\- Me temo que no está permitido por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Realmente están dispuestos a acudir en ayuda de los otros o prefieren no poner a prueba sus sentimientos?

Todos se quedaron pensando y fue Pan la que habló.

\- Plut... tú sabes que esto será muy difícil para nosotros... no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado resignarme a no estar con Ranma... y Goten con Haruka... ¿qué posibilidad hay de un encuentro?

\- Muy pocas... casi nulas... ustedes podrán quedarse en algún lugar apartado mientras busco un punto de enlace... ¿aceptan?

\- Pues... si tú lo aseguras... está bien... correremos ese riesgo.

De todos modos Setsuna no estaba muy segura... con los de Nerima había que esperar lo impredecible...

En otro mundo... Teker se materializaba en un lugar diferente al que había pensado... y solo. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás? No siento el cosmo o ki de nadie", piensa mientras percibe que el lugar parecía subterráneo ya que al parecer estaba dentro de una gran caverna y solo sus sentidos le hacían distinguir por donde caminaba... genera un haz de luz para poder usar sus ojos y ve que las dimensiones de aquel lugar eran enormes.

\- ¿Te preguntas dónde estás? -le dice una voz-. ¡Pues este lugar es la antesala al infierno hacia donde te llevaré ahora!

Teker se vuelve y ve a una figura enfundada en una armadura clara pero le asustó la expresión de sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Eligor... Ángel de los Infiernos Profundos... y tú eres mi victima a quien arrastraré hacia donde no hay escapatoria posible.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Acaso piensas que eres rival para mí? Yo solo arrastraré tu alma a su condenación eterna... serán ellos los que acaben contigo.

Teker ve como unas figuras van surgiendo de las penumbras... dos de ellos llevaban puestas Armaduras de Bronce pero Teker observa que llevan los ojos en blanco... el que estaba al lado de ellos en cambio, no.

\- Veremos qué tal te comportas con ellos -le dice-. ¡Yo soy Jan de Tateza y te aseguro que de mí no pasarás!

Teker se pone en guardia... algo le decía que esto no sería tan fácil como creía.

En otro lugar... Rei caminaba por una extensa pradera que parecía no tener fin... la presencia de un cosmo la alertó... este cosmo se fue acercando hasta que la presencia se hizo tangible. Una figura con una armadura casi naranja se le presenta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Me pareció este un lugar adecuado para ti, Rei Ayanami... mi nombre es Baian, el Caballo Marino... fui General Marino al servicio de Poseidon.

\- ¿Y ahora sirves a Dagoth?

\- Así es... no perderé mi tiempo en darte explicaciones... me imagino que tú tampoco.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Intentaron llegar al Santuario pero el cosmo de Dagoth los atrapó y los envió a lugares diferentes... fue estúpido de su parte pero eso favoreció a nuestros planes ya que los hemos mantenido alejados del Santuario... y están completamente solos.

Rei enciende su cosmo mientras que Baian hacía lo mismo.

Omba caminaba por un desierto donde un extraño sol rojo iluminaba el tétrico panorama cuando una extraña fuerza que surge de las profundidades lo lanza por los aires... Omba hace un giro en el aire y cae de pie... un remolino de arena se había formado y de ella surge la enorme figura de Rungu.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Muy bien, negro! ¡Ahora probarás el poder de un Dios Guerrero! ¡Considera un honor morir en mis manos!

\- ¡No lo creas, gigantón! ¿Acaso piensas que será tan fácil vencerme?

\- Eso lo veremos...

En México... Francisco se encontraba frente a frente con Papillon.

\- ¿Por qué me atacas? ¿Acaso sirves a ese tal Dagoth? ¿Acaso no sabe él que no quiero involucrarme en su lucha?

\- Tonto... fuiste elegido por el destino para afrontar esta lucha... el que seas un cobarde no significa que te permitamos abandonar esta batalla... tu destino es morir junto con tus compañeros.

\- Espera... yo no...

\- ¿Temes? ¡Déjame decirte que ahora que te tengo a la vista puedo usar mejor la telekinesis contra ti!

Francisco se siente atrapado por el poder mental de Papillon quien lo estrella contra la pared más cercana... Francisco hace un esfuerzo supremo para poder superar a Papillon ya que su cuerpo resiente los golpes... tras un desesperado intento, Papillon se ve obligado a soltarlo. "Increíble... él no lo sabe... pero su poder mental es superior al de Mu y Seiya cuando los enfrenté... puede liberarse de mi control", piensa el Espectro.

\- Muy bien... veo que la telekinesis puedes enfrentarla... veamos qué haces con esto.

Inmediatamente, Francisco se ve rodeado por mariposas luminosas que van incrementando su número.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Son las hadas de la muerte... las que te llevarán a tu destino... ¡Suspiro de las Hadas!

Francisco elude el ataque moviéndose con rapidez... intenta contraatacar pero se detiene al darse cuenta que las hadas aún lo rodeaban.

\- Es inútil... las hadas te seguirán adonde vayas... aunque te creas rápido, en realidad eres lento.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Veamos qué te parece esto!

El poder de Francisco se incrementa pero en eso siente sus movimientos lentos. "¿Qué pasa? ¡Esto no es telekinesis!", piensa y es ahí donde cae en cuenta que Papillon movía ligeramente sus alas y de ella se desprendía un polvillo que ya lo había alcanzado.

\- El polvo de las hadas paraliza tus movimientos... no puedes moverte... déjame decirte que fuiste un rival muy sencillo de vencer... ¡Suspiro de las Hadas!

El golpe ya no puede ser esquivado por Francisco quien siente sumergirse en una profunda oscuridad... pero su última visión fue la que lo hizo reaccionar y trató de dar un grito... su última visión fue el rostro de Sofía...

En México... los viejos Caballeros del Santuario, se juntan mientras los otros los rodean no muy contentos.

\- Patriarca -le habla el Caballero de Bronce Simane-. ¡No creemos justo que nos hayan excluido de este combate con chicos que ni siquiera son Caballeros de Bronce! ¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

\- No lo malinterpretes, Simane... quiero que ahora todos escuchen con atención... ustedes no han abandonado la batalla y serán parte de ella en el momento adecuado... los muchachos que han ido ahora han sido elegidos y es por ello que han sido entrenados.

\- Ese no era el caso de Rina -le dice Zelgadis.

\- No lo creas -interviene Lisandro-. Les diré una cosa... enfrentar a Dagoth y a sus guerreros en su territorio implicaba una serie de desventajas... la primera de ellas es el uso de las ondas ANSE ya que con esto anularía muchas de nuestras capacidades... la segunda de ellas es que lo que hará Dagoth será dividirlos... sus cosmos no podrán penetrar el Santuario protegido por Dagoth y el podrá mandarlos a donde quiera... esa es nuestra misión, la de no abandonarlos... nuestro cosmo combinado podrá romper el cosmo de Dagoth y podremos mandar a cada uno de ustedes a la batalla en el momento preciso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que pelearemos de todos modos? - interviene Naga.

\- Sí... si es lo que quieren...

Todos se miran los unos a los otros... obviamente eso era lo que tenían que hacer…

... aunque la vida se les fuera en ello...

En los Estados Unidos, Nidi observaba como embarcaban su armanoide en un avión militar para ser conducido a Grecia.

\- ¿Nerviosa, Nidi? -le pregunta Sho a su lado.

\- No... Solo impaciente... aunque algo preocupada por ese tal Ausburg... ¿estás seguro que los de la ONU supieron negociar con él?

\- Tú sabes que eso siempre tiene sus aristas pero la ayuda de Ausburg será importante... no solo con los armanoides sino con lo que él sabe sobre el Santuario... tendrás que mantenerte en contacto con él para que pueda guiarlos hacia los objetivos más importantes.

\- Sabes que mi primer blanco deberán ser los generadores de ondas ANSE...

\- Nidi... eso saldría de nuestro plan de batalla...

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes bien que Lisandro y los otros combatirán y con las ondas ANSE no estarán en toda su capacidad.

\- Escucha... bastó que solo lo insinuara para que los de la ONU me miraran como un demente... ellos no creen en eso y para ellos la batalla la librarán los armanoides.

\- ¡Sho! ¡Cuando te fui a buscar fue para ayudar a los Caballeros! ¡Ellos tendrán realmente el peso de la batalla! ¿Acaso no viviste tu eso en el pasado? ¡Sabes que lo que te digo es cierto!

\- No hace falta que me lo repitas... pero no importa lo que tú o yo creemos sino lo que esos tipos creen... jamás aceptarán eso y esta misión podría fracasar... ellos aún temen enfrentar a Unicron y preferirían esperar a tener más modelos de armanoides pero hemos presionado para atacar el Santuario y la opinión de Ausburg nos ayudó en eso... además...

\- ¿Además qué?

\- Hasta ahora no se ha detectado ninguna actividad en el Santuario... al parecer los Caballeros aún no combaten.

\- No... Según lo que me dijo Lisandro, este era el momento... el Santuario ha sido tomado y ellos combatirían inmediatamente.

\- Pues... es tal como te digo... no hay movimientos... no hay nada... nada de nada... creo que si atacamos ahora podríamos ayudar mejor a los Caballeros.

\- No... Debemos atacar juntos... lo que sea que esté en el Santuario nos destruirá sin la ayuda de ellos... no... Tal vez...

\- Será mejor que subas... el avión se va.

Nidi observa cerrarse la compuerta del avión y ve a su armanoide dentro de él.

\- Nidi... por favor... cuídate...

\- Lo haré... gracias Sho por todo lo que has hecho por mí... cuida a mi hijo por favor y si no...

\- Ni lo digas... te esperaremos.

Nidi lo abraza y le da un beso antes de encaminarse al avión...

... "Abre los ojos", la voz resonó en la mente de Francisco quien dificultosamente lo hace... la oscuridad era patente en aquel lugar donde estaba pero cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, pudo distinguirse en medio de una caverna... trató de dar unos pasos y sus pies se toparon con algo. Evidentemente había una persona caída a sus pies. "¿Papillon?... Pero...", piensa Francisco quien recuerda a aquel impensado enemigo pero también recuerda que él era el que había sido abatido... se inclina sobre el cuerpo y al palparlo, su corazón da un vuelco... era el cuerpo de una mujer...

\- No... No puede ser... ¡Sofía!

Francisco tomó el cuerpo de su amiga tratando de explicarse cómo había llegado allí. "Sofía... perdóname... yo no hubiese querido esto para ti... para ninguno de ustedes... yo solo quería protegerlos...", piensa el joven.

\- ¡Jaja! Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo, Francisco... tú solo querías huir... estar a salvo.

Francisco reconoce la voz de Papillon cuya figura se distingue en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la involucraste a ella?!

\- No me culpes... ella se involucró sola ya que se interpuso entre ti y el Suspiro de las Hadas... por eso las hadas la arrastraron junto contigo... es una suerte que este viva...

\- ¿Ella? ¿Ella se interpuso?

\- Sí... al parecer estaba viendo nuestro pequeño encuentro.

"Debió haberme seguido cuando huí de Mariana y sus amigos", piensa Francisco.

\- Sácala de aquí -le dice a Papillon-. Pelearé contigo pero devuélvela a México

\- Lo siento pero no puedo... una vez que el Suspiro de las Hadas ha tomado a su víctima ya no hay nada que pueda salvarla.

\- ¡Pero ella no está muerta! ¡Aún respira!

\- Eso es solo momentáneo... muy pronto su vida se le escapará aquí en el mundo subterráneo... la única forma de salvarla es derrotándome y el poder que la aprisiona aquí desaparecerá.

Francisco piensa... había tratado de escapar de una batalla pero esta lo había alcanzado atrapando en ella a alguien que le importaba... Sofía no era una chica agraciada como lo era Mariana pero era la única amiga que le quedaba y que por lo visto le interesaba lo suficiente para tratar de salvarlo... ¿Él no debería hacer lo mismo?

\- ¿Y bien? -le dice Papillon-. ¿Pelearás?

Por única respuesta, Francisco se pone en posición en guardia y enciende su cosmo... era la hora de que él se demostrara a sí mismo que era capaz de enfrentar a lo que había tratado de escapar...

... pero esta vez había un buen motivo.

En algún otro lugar, Teker se aprestaba a afrontar los ataques de sus adversarios... los primeros en atacar son los Caballeros de Bronce a quienes elude fácilmente... el ki de Teker comienza a incrementarse a medida que sus atacantes comienzan a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos... es cuando ambos se ponen lado a lado y estallan su cosmo.

\- ¡Estrella Fugaz!

\- ¡Golpe de Luz!

Los ataques son rechazados por Teker quien rápidamente contraataca y derriba a ambos Caballeros que sufren el deterioro de sus armaduras por los golpes de Teker. Inmediatamente se eleva y ataca con ráfagas de ki que descolocan a sus dos adversarios a quienes derriba después al colocarse a su lado y golpearlos... ambos caen pero rápidamente se incorporan y se preparan para seguir peleando... ambos vuelven a atacar pero esta vez Teker toma la ofensiva y bloquea todos sus intentos para golpearlo y los rechaza generando una onda de ki que los estrella contra los muros de aquel lugar... ambos Caballeros parecen no resentir los golpes pese a que las armaduras tenían ya resquebrajaduras. Fue en ese momento que Jan se aproxima.

\- Eres bueno -le dice-. ¡Y está claro que estos dos no podrán contigo así que ahora te enfrentarás a mí!

El cosmo de Jan se enciende y Teker aún no se decide a transformarse en supersaiyajin ya que quería ver que tan fuerte era este rival, además que confiaba en elevar sus sentidos de la mejor manera posible para derrotar a su nuevo rival quien obviamente era más fuerte de lo que él suponía.

En algún lugar... Omba se preparaba para enfrentar a Rungu quien esgrimía sus armas contra él. Rápidamente el Dios Guerrero ataca a Omba quien esquiva los tajos de los búmeran y hace distancia... Rungu incrementa su poder y cruza sus búmeran generando unas ondas de energía que Omba esquiva nuevamente.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -la técnica aprendida de Lisandro va directo a Rungu quien la rechaza y se apresta a contraatacar, pero ya Omba se lanza contra él y consigue aplicarle una patada que lo derriba, pero Rungu consigue incorporarse... Omba se sorprende de la agilidad de su enemigo pese a su tamaño.

\- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? -le dice Rungu burlón.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? -Omba comienza a elevar su cosmo dispuesto a terminar la pelea... pero por una extraña razón, sintió que sus sentidos no irían muy lejos. "¿Qué está pasando?", piensa Omba mientras Rungu se sonríe y se lanza al ataque.

\- ¡Martillo Mjollnir! -el ataque va directo a Omba quien consigue eludirlas pero Rungu se sigue sonriendo...

En otro lugar... Rei se aprestaba a enfrentar a Baian quien con su armadura de General Marino estaba en ventaja.

\- ¡Onda Oceánica! -Rei elude el ataque moviéndose a velocidad pero esta vez se lanza contra Baian quien se mueve más rápido esquivando a Rei, pero esta consigue darse vuelta rápidamente.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! -el ataque frío es rechazado por Baian quien rápidamente contraataca pero Rei hace distancia.

\- Eres buena -le dice Baian-. Pero ahora te enfrentarás a ellos.

De pronto hacen su aparición dos Caballeros de Plata... tenían los ojos en blanco y sus armaduras llevaban el emblema de Unicron.

Por otro lado... Ahmed llegaba a una construcción que le hizo recordar las historias que escuchó de Jabu y Aioros.

\- Por si no lo sabes -escucha una voz-. Esta es la antigua Casa de Aries.

Una figura se hace visible y Ahmed ve a un guerrero llevando una espada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Uru... fui Dios Guerrero de Asgard... yo seré tu rival, tuareg.

Ahmed comienza a encender su cosmo. "Maestro Jabú... maestro Aioros... dadme fuerzas... porque tengo miedo", piensa.

En otro lugar... Albion reconoce la antigua Casa de Tauro, pero esta parecía reconstruida lo cual le causó extrañeza ya que conservaba los detalles de la anterior. "Esto es una ilusión... debe de ser Dagoth", piensa.

\- ¿Intrigado, Caballero de Plata? -le dice una voz-. Pues esta es la verdad... el poder de Dagoth te ha trasladado hacia otro plano astral donde las cosas son como las ves... este es el Santuario de Dagoth.

La figura de un Dios Guerrero se hace visible, acompañado de dos Caballeros de Bronce de ojos blancos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Loki... fui Dios Guerrero de Asgard al servicio de Dolbar.

\- Te conozco... fuiste derrotado por Seiya en la batalla por Asgard Meridional... ¿así que también te sacaron de la muerte?

\- Sí... la muerte no significa nada para Dagoth quien me ha ungido con la vida eterna... pero ese no será tu destino Caballero de Plata... aunque estas en mayor ventaja que tus compañeros ya que llevas tu armadura pero de nada te servirá al final.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Han sido llevados a distintos planos astrales?

\- Así es... cometieron el error de tratar de llegar con la proyección de sus cosmos... fue así que Dagoth pudo enviarlos a cada uno a distintos lugares.

\- Eso significa que cada uno de nosotros esta solo... ¿Si Dagoth es tan poderoso porque no nos aniquiló cuando estábamos a su merced? ¿Por qué nos mandó a combatir separadamente?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No...

En otro lugar... Bra se encontraba frente a frente a un rival impensado. El panorama era etéreo y parecía no tener forma.

\- ¿Así que tú eres mi rival? -le dice Bra con las manos en la cintura y de manera pícara-. Pues me alegro ya que ahora te cobraré lo que me debes... tus insultos y el golpe que me diste antes.

\- Que así sea... hija de saiyajin -responde Burgun poniéndose en guardia.

En México... Lisandro se aparta del grupo.

\- Ya es hora... adiós, amigos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -dice Jabu-. ¿Adónde vas?

\- Al Santuario...

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Pero dijimos que eso lo haríamos juntos?!

\- Nos volveremos a ver... Aioros, debes partir a China... Yoga a Siberia... mi padre se quedará aquí... y Kiki irá a la isla Andrómeda...

Lisandro no dice nada más y se acerca a besar a su hija.

\- Cuídate, Gretchen... haz todo lo que te diga tu abuelita... te amo.

\- Tú también, papá... regresa pronto... con mamá... y dale lo que te dejé... ¿de acuerdo?

Lisandro desaparece y Jabu se dirige a Yoga.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Yoga? ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

\- Ustedes deben de quedarse aquí... nosotros formaremos el círculo mental... ¿lo recuerdas, Jabu?

\- Claro que sí... lo hicieron los Caballeros de Oro aquella vez que los saiyajin estuvieron aquí buscando la esfera del dragón... ¿qué es lo que pretenden?

\- Han pasado muchos años, Jabu, y ahora sabemos lo que eso significa... el círculo mental nos permitirá trascender nuestra propia existencia y esa es la ayuda que debemos dar a aquellos que ya han empezado a combatir... con ello podremos romper el cosmo de Dagoth y entrar en contacto con ellos... y ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten.

Yoga se dirige a todos y les habla con voz fuerte.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! El momento se aproxima... aquellos que combaten ahora no solo lo hacen contra aquellos guerreros despertados por Dagoth... esto es un torneo donde se juega algo que ustedes ni los que combaten allí saben... derrotar a Dagoth significa restablecer el equilibrio en el Santuario y para ello son necesarias las Armaduras de Oro... estas duermen porque la decadencia del Santuario las hizo debilitarse y ese es el secreto del porque las armaduras abandonaron el Santuario cuando Lisandro dejó la Armadura de Sagitario... ahora éstas deberán despertar y escogerán a sus dueños... Dagoth lo sabe y sus guerreros también combaten por ellas ya que si él las controla... ya no tendrá nada que temer.

En otro mundo... un portal se abre y Sailor Plut aparece, acompañado de Pan, Trunks, Goten y Uub... los tres primeros lucían muy nerviosos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde estamos? -dice Pan.

\- En Japón... más precisamente en Tokio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Setsuna! ¡Este mundo es lo bastante grande! ¡Por qué no nos trajiste a otro lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Tokio!

\- Porque solo puedo regresar al mismo lugar de donde dejé este mundo... y fue aquí... síganme.

Los cuatro siguen a la Sailor del Tiempo y la joven los hace entrar a un apartamento pequeño pero cómodo.

\- Se quedarán aquí mientras puedo hacer contacto para abrir el portal... solo quédense y no se muevan... por lo general las Sailor Senshi no me buscan pero por las dudas no contesten el teléfono ni abran la puerta... ¿está bien?

\- Sí... tampoco tenemos ganas de salir -dice Goten.

Setsuna les mueve la cabeza en señal afirmativa y sale... los cuatro se acomodan en el lugar.

\- No puedo creer que estoy aquí otra vez -dice Goten.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ver a Haruka? -le molesta Trunks.

\- No hagas esas bromas, Trunks... ahora solo me interesa salvar a Rei.

\- ¿Y tú, Pan?

\- Ya lo dijo Goten -le contesta seria-. Lo más importante ahora es llegar a ellos... Bra, Rei y Teker nos necesitan.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En Hotaru? -esta vez es el turno de Goten de molestarlo.

\- Como no hacerlo... el problema es que en su caso me toparé con una niña de 8 años y no con la joven que...

Trunks se calla porque escucha algo de ruido en la otra habitación... de pronto la puerta se abre y todos, especialmente Trunks, se cayeron de espaldas...

... una somnolienta Hotaru hacia su aparición del otro lado de la puerta.

En otro mundo... Francisco se encontraba pugnando con la telekinesis de Papillon y este nuevamente comprueba que el poder del mexicano era bastante fuerte como para neutralizar su telekinesis... en eso nuevamente las hadas de la muerte vuelven a rodearlo y Francisco se da cuenta que el cuerpo inerte de Sofía también lo estaba.

\- Como verás... es imposible liberarse del poder de las hadas... muy pronto tú y esa chica serán enviados al mundo de los muertos.

Francisco rápidamente toma el cuerpo de la joven y se desmaterializa pero no puede huir de Papillon quien lo arrastra nuevamente hacia aquel lugar.

\- Es inútil... por más que lo intentes jamás podrás escapar de ellas... pero te daré la oportunidad de salvar a la joven antes de darte el golpe final... ¿Qué harías, Francisco? ¿Qué puedes hacer para salvarla?

"Que extraño", piensa Francisco, "¿Por qué no lo hace? Tiene ahora la oportunidad de matarme ya que no puedo pelear con todo mi poder con Sofía aquí."

\- ¿No se te ocurre nada? ¿Es que tu entrenamiento fue tan limitado?

Francisco piensa mientras las mariposas lo rodeaban. "Debe de haber una forma... tengo que deshacerme de las hadas antes que lance su técnica", piensa.

\- Bien... ya que así lo quieres... ¡Suspiro de las Hadas!

El ataque es nuevamente eludido por Francisco quien cambia de ubicación y aprovecha el momento en que las mariposas lo siguen para contraatacar.

\- ¡Círculo de Fuego! -su técnica crea un espiral de fuego que se expande y quema a las hadas antes de que estas lo toquen... Sofía queda a salvo en brazos de Francisco.

Papillon se sonríe. "Eso es, Francisco... veamos que tanto puedes avanzar... enfrentándome en una lucha real", piensa el Espectro.

Fin del capítulo 19


	20. A la conquista

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **A la conquista**

Teker ya tenía enfrente a Jan de Tateza quien incrementa su cosmo... Teker se da cuenta que su poder parecía ser contenido por una barrera que no le permitía incrementarlo. "¿Las ondas ANSE o el cosmo de Dagoth?", piensa Teker mientras que Jan rápidamente ataca con repetidos golpes que Teker incrementando su ki y aumentando su resistencia consigue bloquear. Su fortaleza física lo ayuda en su combate con lo que hace retroceder a Jan pero este hace distancia y contraataca con ondas de energía que Teker elude y avanza contra su rival quien desaparece, confundiendo a Teker... este se da vuelta pero Jan aparece repentinamente.

\- ¡Patada Giratoria! -el ataque impacta en Teker quien es derribado pero se reincorpora rápidamente y bloquea el nuevo ataque para luego dar un salto y golpear a Jan quien cae, aunque también se reincorpora.

\- Veo que eres bueno -le dice Jan-. Pero esta pelea la ganaré yo.

Teker siente que el cosmo de Jan se incrementa aún más... los otros Caballeros zombies se van ubicando también.

Rei Ayanami estaba también en problemas... los dos Caballeros de Plata caen sobre ella obligándola a moverse rápido. Sus dos adversarios rápidamente generan técnicas de ataque de energía que hacen trastabillar a Rei pero se recupera rápidamente y recuerda la forma de pelear de Pan. "Nunca mantengas una posición defensiva mucho tiempo", recordó en su mente Rei, quien con un movimiento rápido se coloca entre los dos Caballeros y le aplica una patada a uno y un golpe de puño a otro haciéndolos caer. Ambos vuelven a levantarse pero Rei eleva sus sentidos y ataca.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! -el ataque frío impacta en uno de sus enemigos quien cae congelado. El otro sin dudar se lanza sobre Rei quien usa su toque congelante para inmovilizar su brazo y luego le aplica un golpe que lo deja fuera de combate.

\- Excelente -le dice Baian quien no había intervenido en la pelea-. Veo que has asimilado las lecciones de Yoga pero también has aprendido de las bestias saiyas... reconocí el estilo de ellos en el combate físico que no tiene ningún Caballero del Santuario.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Antes de la batalla entre Poseidón y Atena, fuimos testigos de la batalla con Ares... debo reconocer que Son Goku y Vegeta eran excelentes luchadores... lástima que no llegué a enfrentarlos.

\- No les hubieras durado ni un segundo...

\- ¿Menos que contigo?... Te tengo otro contrincante, Ayanami.

Rei contempla la enorme figura de un armanoide aparecer en el lugar y dirigir sus armas contra ella.

En otra parte... Omba trataba de eludir la multitud de búmerans que se abaten sobre él lo cual se le hacía cada vez más difícil... trata de elevar sus sentidos pero algo le impedía llegar al punto máximo. "No pierdas concentración... puedes superar a este sujeto", piensa.

Omba se planta frente a Rungu quien seguía esgrimiendo sus armas ante el zulú.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué no te das por vencido, negro? Seré generoso contigo y te daré una muerte rápida.

\- Ja... prefiero que te esmeres un poco más, elefante... no creas que me dejare abatir tan fácilmente.

\- Bien... como quieras.

Una multitud de búmerans se dirigen contra Omba quien rápidamente eleva sus sentidos y genera la técnica que aprendió de Albion.

\- ¡Bloqueo de Luz! -la energía de Omba neutraliza el ataque de Rungu y antes de que reaccione, Omba ya estaba sobre él y le aplica un golpe que lo lanza lejos.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -el ataque se abate sobre Rungu quien es impactado fuertemente y arrastrado por los meteoros dejando un surco en el camino.

\- ¡Lo logré! -exclama Omba pero rápidamente se da cuenta que se equivoca al ver a Rungu incorporarse y aparentemente sin mayor daño...

En otro lugar, Ahmed contemplaba a Uru con su espada desenvainada y preparándose para atacar.

\- ¡Jaja! Que bajo han caído los antiguos Caballeros del Santuario al recurrir a un salvaje nómade del desierto... ¿no crees que has hecho un largo camino para morir?

\- Lo que creo es que tú has esperado demasiado tiempo solo para morir de nuevo.

\- El miedo te hace alardear... te escogí especialmente ya que tú fuiste entrenado por Aioros, el hijo de Ikki quien me venció una vez... mi venganza contra él ha comenzado.

Ahmed enciende su cosmo pero duda ante el guerrero de armadura y armado ya que él no tenía nada de eso. "Espero estar haciendo lo correcto... vamos... sabía que esto pasaría... sabía que este momento llegaría", piensa.

Sus pensamientos casi lo desconcentran ya que Uru casi lo sorprende y apenas esquiva el mandoble de la espada... los haces cortantes surgen de la espada de Uru que es esquivado por Ahmed quien alista su técnica.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -su ataque es bloqueado repetidas veces por Uru quien nuevamente contraataca obligando a Ahmed a protegerse... la carencia de armadura y la velocidad de Uru conspiraban contra él y solo podía confiar en su velocidad. "Pero no puedo solo defenderme... debo buscar una forma de alcanzarlo.", piensa.

"¿Así que eso es?", piensa Albion mientras Loki avanzaba hacia él... el Dios Guerrero no quiere seguir hablando y ataca al Caballero de Plata quien afronta el ataque seguro de su armadura... Ambos poderes chocan y Albion siente el poder de Ahmed en conflicto con otro. "Está en Aries", piensa cuando el poder de Loki se impone y lo derriba... Loki estaba sobre él cuando Albion se mueve rápido y genera su técnica.

\- ¡Espada Llameante! -el ataque es repelido por su rival ante la sorpresa de Albion mientras piensa, "No puede ser... ¿por qué no puedo abatirlo?".

En México... Kiki, Aioros, Yoga y Lisandro han partido... solo Ikki permanece con los demás. Los otros Caballeros y los justicieros se quedan en silencio mientras Ikki hablaba con su esposa y la abrazaba, por lo que no quisieron interrumpirlos.

\- Ikki... ¿qué es lo que realmente nos espera? -le dice Sheena-. Esto no es como otras veces y tengo miedo... después de lo de Hades empecé a temer y aunque pasaron 25 años hasta la llegada de Tanatos ese miedo no me dejó... perdimos a Seiya... a Shiru, a tu hermano... a Vegeta... ahora a Asuka... ¿qué sigue, Ikki? ¿Por qué no podemos tener paz? ¿A quién deberé perder esta vez?

\- No puedo responderte nada, Sheena... realmente no puedo porque no tengo las respuestas... ¿crees que no estoy cansado? Desde que era un niño no he dejado de luchar y ahora que ya pasé los 50, creí que podría descansar al lado de los que quiero... el destino no nos deja, pero afrontaré esta batalla como las he afrontado siempre... sin esperar nada, pero ahora buscando que ustedes estén bien... haz lo mismo, Sheena... protege a Gretchen y a Mana... ellas son el futuro.

Ikki besa a Sheena y luego se aparta de ella dirigiéndose al grupo... los demás lo miraron y Jabu recordó por un momento al antiguo Ikki. "Muchos años han pasado, Fénix... mucho hemos luchado y desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, aun me sorprende tenerte de compañero.", piensa mientras que Ikki a su vez miró a Jabu.

\- ¿Estás listo, Jabu? -le dice.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Sabes, Jabu? Jamás me disculpé por ese golpe que te di en el torneo intergaláctico.

\- ¿Todavía lo recuerdas? No hace falta que lo hagas... pensándolo bien me lo merecía.

Ambos se acercan el uno al otro y se abrazan... los demás siguen observando extrañados.

\- Oigan -dice Rina-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- No me preguntes -le contesta Naga.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Urk? -pregunta Galatea.

\- No -contesta Zelgadis-. Pero estaba aquí hace un minuto.

Ikki se sienta en el suelo y asume una posición de meditación... todos empezaron a notar el aura luminosa que poco a poco aumentaba su intensidad.

En Siberia... Yoga contemplaba el blanco panorama. "Mamá... he vuelto... me casé, ¿sabes? Lamento no haberte podido darte nietos, pero tuve hijos a mi manera... que mejor lugar que este para dar el paso decisivo", piensa Yoga quien deposita una flor sobre el hielo y se sienta sobre él.

En las ruinas de la isla Andrómeda... "No entiendo porque la abandonaron... después de que Milo la destruyó, nadie quiso quedarse", piensa Kiki quien se pone sobre la Roca del Sacrificio y se sienta mientras un pensamiento recorre su mente, "Ja... la prueba que pasó Shun... no tendría sentido repetirla."

En una playa... una señal marcaba el inicio de los dominios del Santuario... dos Caballeros de Bronce yacían sobre la arena... aunque hacía ya tiempo que estaban muertos, aún se movían por el poder de Dagoth pero esa facultad les fue quitada por el poder de Lisandro quien se sentaba sobre la arena. "Heme aquí nuevamente", piensa el más joven de los Caballeros de Oro sobrevivientes quien vuelve a pensar, "¿Heme aquí? Curiosa frase... el tiempo solo da vueltas realmente". Lisandro comienza a elevar su cosmo...

... a lo lejos era observado, "Sé que sabes que estoy aquí, Lisandro de Sagitario... nos hemos vuelto a encontrar... como hace tanto tiempo", piensa aquella presencia.

En otro mundo... los jóvenes saiyas y Uub estaban mudos de sorpresa ante la pequeña Hotaru quien al parecer estaba durmiendo en la otra habitación.

\- Hola -les dice restregándose los ojos-. ¿Quiénes son?

\- Hotaru... -murmura Trunks.

\- ¿Me conoces? -le dice la niña quien ya con los ojos más abiertos observa mejor a Trunks-. Yo... te conozco... tú eres... ¿Trunks?

\- Este... yo...

\- ¿Volviste tan pronto? -la niña se sonríe y lo abraza dejando más desconcertado a Trunks-. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Me encantó ese regalo! ¡A veces sueño con pensar que la Hotaru que buscabas era yo! ¿Volviste por ella?

\- Yo...

\- Por lo general diría que mejor los dejáramos solos -dice Goten algo sarcástico-. Pero no se vería bien... ¿no lo crees, Uub?

\- Yo...

\- ¡Cállate, tío Goten, que no es gracioso! -le dice Pan molesta... es en eso que la puerta suena dejando paralizados a todos, pero Hotaru corre hacia la puerta pero es detenida por Trunks.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Espera... no es bueno que las niñas abran la puerta y...

\- Pero si deben de ser papá Haruka y mamá Michiru... ellos vendrían a buscarme a esta hora... le dará gusto verte a Michiru.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No... Digo... ¡qué bien! Pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para vernos.

\- ¡Hotaru! -se escucha la voz de Haruka detrás de la puerta-. ¿Quién está contigo?

\- Es... -comienza a decir Hotaru pero Trunks le tapa la boca-. Uhmmmm... ¡quem hamces!

\- Espera... que sea una sorpresa... nos esconderemos y las dejas entrar... ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien...

\- ¡Hotaru! ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente! ¡¿Quién más esta ahí?!

Trunks empuja a los demás a una habitación contigua mientras Hotaru iba hacia la puerta. Poco después, Haruka y Michiru entraban a la sala de estar.

\- ¡¿Quién estaba aquí?! -grita Haruka-. ¡¿Por qué dejaste entrar a extraños?!

\- Cálmate, Haruka -le dice Michiru-. De repente son amigos de Setsuna... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Setsuna con amigos?... vamos, Hotaru... ¿qué pasó?

\- Es una sorpresa...

\- Déjate de bromas y dinos quienes eran...

Hotaru les hace señas hacia el cuarto y ambas entran inmediatamente... Hotaru esperaba que se sorprendieran pero parecía que no pasaba nada y va detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Dónde están? ¡Aquí no hay nadie, Hotaru!

\- Entraron aquí... ¡vamos, Trunks! Sal... Ya saben que están aquí.

\- ¿Trunks? No es el chico que...

Las tres se quedaron en la habitación sin percatarse que la ventana estaba abierta...

En otro mundo... Francisco enfrentaba a Papillon, tratando de proteger a Sofía. Papillon renueva sus ataques síquicos pero esta vez Francisco bloquea toda su ofensiva. "Creo que hay una forma... debí pensarlo antes", piensa tras lo cual Francisco se desmaterializa y Papillon se sonríe.

\- ¡Jaja! No puedes escapar de este lugar usando la teletransportación... tu cosmo no podrá atravesarlo... ¡y las hadas te encontraran donde quieras que estés!

Papillon en eso se da cuenta que las hadas estaban al lado de él. "¿Qué... revirtió mi técnica? Pero... no...", piensa Papillon quien se da cuenta tarde de lo que estaba pasando... la presencia de Francisco se hace tangible al lado de él... un feroz golpe lo derriba y antes de que Papillon se recupere, Francisco ya estaba sobre él y le aplica varios golpes que lo abaten rápidamente.

\- ¡Debí darme cuenta antes! -le dice Francisco-. Papillon... tu fuerza síquica es enorme... tus técnicas son especiales... pero estas preparado a afrontar luchas a distancia y no de cuerpo a cuerpo... por eso no pudiste superar la Red de Cristal de Mu en el pasado, ni defenderte de la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas... en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no eres nada... ¡No tienes entrenamiento marcial!

\- Veo que ya te diste cuenta... ¿crees que con ese solo hecho puedes ganarme?... ¡Esto no termina y ahora verás de que no necesito rebajarme al nivel de las bestias para vencerte! ¡Prepárate!

El cosmo de Papillon comienza a incrementarse enormemente y Francisco comienza a elevar el suyo.

\- ¡Este es el golpe final! -le dice el Espectro-. Si no lo superas, te quedarás aquí para siempre... si eres capaz de hacerlo, tú y la chica quedaran libres... ¿estás listo?

\- Sí -le contesta Francisco mientras que piensa, "¿Qué le pasa?... Pareciera que me está ayudando."

El cosmo de Papillon se eleva enormemente y levanta ambos brazos.

\- ¡Rapsodia de las Hadas! -un torbellino de mariposas se forma y avanza contra Francisco quien alista su técnica.

\- ¡Ave Fénix! -la técnica de Francisco choca contra la de Papillon y ambas entran en pugna... Francisco usa el poder que aprendió de Ikki y con ello consigue inclinar la balanza. La técnica de Papillon pierde poder y finalmente se deshace... el poder del Ave Fénix va contra él y golpea a Papillon quien lanza un grito de dolor por el impacto... Francisco se aprestaba a atacar nuevamente pero de repente ve que todo a su alrededor cambia y lentamente la luz se abre paso... tras unos instantes, Francisco ve sorprendido el campus de la universidad donde había estado antes. El cuerpo de Sofía yacía más allá y Francisco corre hacia ella.

\- Sofía... despierta -Francisco trata de reanimarla al darse cuenta que estaba viva y un pensamiento surca su mente, "Fue... fue el temor de que mueras lo que me hizo reaccionar."... Francisco piensa en ella y recuerda que casi siempre había pasado desapercibida pese a que era tan buena amiga como Mariana... no podía decirse que era una belleza pero tenía mucha simpatía y personalidad. "¿Por qué... por qué te interpusiste? ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando en ese momento?", tras pensar aquello Francisco en ese momento se da cuenta también que un cuerpo yacía no muy lejos de ellos... era Papillon. "¿Qué haré? No puedo perder el tiempo con él", se decía a sí mismo cuando en eso, Sofía abre los ojos.

\- Francisco... ¿estás bien?

\- No hables, Sofía... gracias... te llevaré a la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué... qué fue todo eso? Yo recuerdo... era horrible...

\- Cálmate... ya pasó y...

\- No... No ha pasado... ¡Más bien, recién comienza!

La voz suena fuerte pero Francisco no había sentido su cosmo y al darse vuelta ve una enorme figura cubierto de una armadura oscura lo que le daba una presencia imponente.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -le espeta Francisco mientras protege con su cuerpo a Sofía que se permanece sentada sobre el suelo.

\- Vaya... será un doble placer acabar contigo ya que no solo eres un enemigo de Dagoth, sino que también eres discípulo del Fénix Ikki... él tiene una vieja deuda conmigo y te la cobraré primero a ti antes de buscarlo a él.

\- ¿Vieja deuda?... Entonces...

\- Sí... si es lo que estás pensando, así es... yo soy un Juez del Infierno... ¡mi nombre es Garuda Aiaccos!

En otro lugar... Teker iniciaba nuevamente el combate contra sus tres oponentes. Tras un intercambio de golpes, Teker impone condiciones haciendo retroceder a los Caballeros zombies pero se da cuenta que sus poderes estaban muy disminuidos... los Caballeros vuelven a atacar pero esta vez, Teker los elude dando un salto sobre ellos y se coloca detrás de ambos.

\- ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! -el ataque da de lleno en ambos Caballeros quienes desaparecen en un haz de luz... Jan ataca rápidamente antes de que Teker reaccione y consigue golpearlo repetidas veces... el segundo intento es frenado por Teker quien combina sus habilidades de saiyajin para poder incrementar su velocidad y poder. Un rápido golpe hace retroceder a Jan quien nuevamente se pone en posición de guardia, mientras que Teker mantiene su cosmo.

... Eligor sonreía... las cosas estaban saliendo como se esperaba...

Bra por su parte se aprestaba a luchar contra Burgun... aquel extraño paraje era un buen escenario para moverse con entera libertad... el primer movimiento es de Burgun quien trata de golpear a Bra a gran velocidad pero esta también se mueve velozmente esquivando el ataque del Dios Guerrero. Burgun contraataca generando una Garra Gélida que sorprende a Bra pero con el poder de su ki contiene el ataque lo que obliga a Burgun a incrementar su cosmo.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -el ataque va directo a Bra quien vuela eludiendo el ataque pero Burgun rápidamente la alcanza y derriba de un golpe.

Bra cae pero rápidamente se pone de pie.

\- Veo que no eres tan buena como alardeabas, saiyajin -le dice burlonamente Burgun-. Por lo visto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

\- ¡No te creas, idiota! ¡Que ni siquiera he empezado a calentar!

\- Que temperamental... de modo que eres hija de Vegeta... creo que tu padre no estaría muy orgulloso de ti ya que según se, él podía vencer a todos los Dioses Guerreros juntos.

\- ¡Cuando menciones a mi padre haz una reverencia! -Bra eleva su poder pero extrañamente siente que no puede alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin. "¿Qué está pasando? No me siento débil pero parece que no puedo elevar mi poder más allá de cierto límite", piensa ella.

Rei Ayanami elevaba sus sentidos cuando el armanoide abre fuego contra ella... gracias a su velocidad alcanza a esquivar la metralla pero el armanoide se mueve con velocidad siguiendo sus pasos y sin dejar de disparar. Rei da vuelta y lanza el Polvo de Diamante pero no hace efecto en el armanoide protegido por su campo de fuerza. El armanoide lanza cohetes que impactaron en Rei. Por un momento, Baian pensó que la pelea había terminado pero de repente, de la humareda, surge la figura de Rei quien cae sobre el armanoide pero este, gracias a su computadora de batalla, se había alejado y vuelve a disparar con sus ametralladoras. Fue cuando Baian cae en cuenta de lo que hizo Rei para detener los cohetes.

\- Un Escudo AT... así que eso es lo que te permite soportar ataques de gran magnitud... interesante.

Rei no contesta y centra su atención en el armanoide pero sin perder de vista a Baian. "¿Por qué no ataca? Junto con el armanoide podrían abatirme... no debo esperar a que él lo piense... debo deshacerme de este armanoide... ¿pero cómo? Mis poderes parecen haberse reducido en este lugar... mi AT es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las armas del armanoide pero... ¿y a Baian?", pensaba la joven.

En una de las islas del Mar Egeo, se tenía lugar una extraña reunión... un helicóptero aterrizaba en un helipuerto camuflado... Joseph Ausburg, rodeado de un séquito de guardias sale a recibir a los recién llegados.

\- Bienvenido, señor Anders... pensé que el coronel Kadarkis vendría con usted.

\- Él no quiso venir... está ahora en Grecia... supongo que ya lo sabe.

\- De modo que fue él... supe de la rebelión del ejército y que se combate en Esparta. Pero eso no cambia nada sobre quien manda... una pequeña rebelión será rápidamente sofocada.

\- No esperamos que la sublevación en Grecia cambie las cosas. Lo que esperamos es que Kadarkis pueda apoderarse de los armanoides apostados allí.

\- Veo que tiene la misma visión que yo.

\- Estoy haciendo esto en contra de la opinión de los militares de la Unión Europea... ellos ya apuestan por un ataque a gran escala para apoyar a los sublevados... aún tengo serias dudas de que centremos nuestros esfuerzos en el Santuario. El hecho de que Andrinakos esté allí no me parece un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgar todo por una corazonada.

\- No es una corazonada, delegado... usted no sabe, ni nadie que lo acompaña se lo imagina... y ninguno de los vejetes que se creen dueños del mundo tiene idea de lo que existe en el Santuario y que es ello el mayor peligro que hayamos enfrentado.

\- Si tanto es así, creo que una bomba de diez megatones solucionaría el asunto -agrega un militar del séquito de Anders.

\- ¡Ja! Pobre soldadito... ¿realmente lo cree? Pues no sabe lo equivocado que está... pero no me molestaré en darles explicaciones... ¿qué hay del acuerdo?

\- La ONU no moverá un dedo contra usted, y reconoceremos que usted es el auténtico presidente de Unicron... le daremos asilo en el lugar que usted elija, una vez que esto termine.

\- Estamos en territorio griego... ¿su palabra tiene valor aquí?

\- Eso es algo que no le puedo garantizar.

\- Lo sé... por eso Kadarkis no vino...

\- No puedo ofrecerle más... si desea, puede dejar esta isla y venir conmigo a Italia.

\- Muy considerado de su parte, delegado... pero no puedo... hay algo que tengo que hacer personalmente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo.

\- No podemos comenzar un acuerdo así.

\- Muy bien, delegado... le diré que la fuerza de Unicron que ahora es controlada por el Santuario es más grande de lo que usted se imagina... solo basta que Farias de una señal, para que las sedes de los gobiernos, los centros de energía, las bases militares... los puntos vitales de cada nación sean atacadas por las unidades robóticas de Unicron... usted conoce la capacidad ofensiva de los armanoides y su tecnología no es capaz de hacerles frente.

Los delegados se miran los unos a los otros antes de que Anders vuelva a tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

\- Por supuesto... lo estoy porque yo mismo la diseñé y la dejé operativa.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿Usted planeaba atacar a todo el mundo? ¿Quién es peor... usted o Andrinakos?

\- Interesante pregunta, pero me ofende que me compare con Andrinakos... ese sujeto no fue más que una marioneta para mí como lo es ahora para aquel que gobierna el Santuario. Pero véanlo del lado bueno... yo lo diseñé, así que conozco sus debilidades... y eso Caballeros, aquí lo tienen.

Ausburg les alcanza un CD que Anders coge.

\- Allí esta detallado todo lo que necesitan saber... todas las bases ocultas de Unicron en el mundo... solo deben atacar primero.

\- Si usan a los armanoides, muy poco será lo que podemos hacer.

\- Eso... déjelo de mi cuenta... pero quisiera saber que aportarán ustedes para que mis armanoides puedan atacar el Santuario.

Es en eso que una joven sale del helicóptero, seguida por un hombre de mediana edad. Ausburg reconoce a Sho.

\- Doctor Sho... que sorpresa... no me diga que le vendió la tecnología de los armanoides a la ONU.

\- No... Señor Ausburg, déjeme decirle que no es un placer volver a verlo, y que trabajar con usted no me agrada, pero veo que ahora es inevitable.

Ausburg aparta su atención de Sho y mira a la joven, como presintiendo que ella sería un elemento importante en todo esto ... tras unos segundos de duda, Ausburg no puede impedir sorprenderse al reconocer a la chica que tenía enfrente.

\- Nidi... Nidi Palmer.

En algún lugar, Omba se siente desconcertado ante el fracaso de su técnica contra Rungu. "Que es esto... mi técnica que podía destruir lo que tocaba no ha hecho efecto en ese sujeto", piensa.

\- ¿Sorprendido, negro? ¡Jaja! ¿Te creías fuerte? Pues no eres nada... ¿te das cuenta? ¡Nada!

\- ¡Cállate, gorila! Esto no está bien... ¿qué es lo que han hecho? Un momento... las ondas ANSE... lo que nos dijeron en México... ¡Están bloqueando nuestro cosmo y no podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder!

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Te diste cuenta? Eso sí me ha sorprendido, animal.

\- Cobarde...

\- No te enojes... de todos modos aunque estuvieras en la capacidad de usar todo tu poder, ¡no podrías derrotarme!

\- Ahora veo que los guerreros de Dagoth son solo un hato de cobardes que no pueden luchar sin ventaja... pero no los culpo... en una lucha de igual a igual jamás vencieron... todos aquellos que Dagoth trajo de la muerte son todos los que fueron derrotados en el pasado. Lo que no entiendo es porque él cifra esperanzas en una pandilla de fracasados.

\- ¡Negro insolente! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! No habrá piedad para ti ya que ni siquiera eres Caballero y es una humillación tenerte como rival.

\- Mi maestro fue Lisandro, hijo de Ikki... ¿recuerdas a Ikki? Él te derrotó... me contaron como fue, un simple golpe, después de escuchar tus alardes... fue ese el fin del gran Rungu... ¡Fácilmente derrotado por un Caballero de Bronce!

\- ¡Maldito seas! Te haré pagar cara tu insolencia.

Rungu levanta sus búmerans y comienza a incrementar su cosmo.

En México... todos observaban como el poder de Ikki se incrementaba.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Rina-. ¿Qué hace?

\- Acaba de entrar en contacto con los demás Caballeros de Oro -contesta Jabu-. Esto es un momento especial... y algo tiene que suceder dentro de poco.

"¿Yoga?, ¿Aioros?, ¿Kiki?, ¿Ikki?" "¿Qué sucede?" "Somos uno en mente." "¿Lisandro?" "No lo siento." "Debemos penetrar el cosmo de Dagoth para poder ubicar a cada uno de los que combaten." "¿Podremos ayudarlos?" "Solo hay una manera."

... fue en una milésima de segundo que supieron lo que estaba pasando...

... fue cuando todos sintieron la presencia de los Caballeros de Oro y se percataron que Ikki había abierto los ojos y los miraba a ellos.

... Ikki no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento...

Fin del capítulo 20


	21. En lo profundo

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **En lo profundo**

En el alto de un edificio en Tokio, Pan, Trunks, Goten y Uub observaban la ciudad con un aire de preocupación.

\- ¡Buena la hemos hecho! -grita Goten-. ¡Ahora no solo las Sailor nos han descubierto, sino que Setsuna no sabe dónde estamos!

\- Cálmate, Goten -le dice Uub-. Lo importante es que pudimos escapar... estoy seguro que Plut sabrá como ubicarnos.

\- De eso estoy seguro -tercia Trunks-. Pero la pregunta es... ¿en cuánto tiempo? ¿Y quién nos encontrará primero? ¿Ella o las demás?

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder -dice Pan-. Mientras estamos aquí hablando, es posible que Setsuna haya vuelto... estoy segura que ella solucionará todo con las Outer Senshi pero lo importante es que recuperemos el contacto.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? - le dice Goten.

\- Voy a volver... no me miren así que no entraré al departamento pero estaré cerca... si Setsuna vuelve, ya veré la forma de hablarle... mejor esperen ustedes aquí.

Pan sin esperar respuesta, se eleva y vuela en dirección de la casa de Setsuna... los demás deciden esperar. "Después de todo... creo que tiene razón... ¿qué podría ser peor que esperar aquí?", piensa Goten.

A lo lejos... el ojo de un telescopio se mantenía fijo en el trío sobre el edificio. "No... no puede ser... no puede haber regresado... debo... ¡debo hablar con él! ¿Pero quiénes son los otros?", piensa Rei Hino quien abandona el observatorio precipitadamente sin saber que hacer aún...

La batalla en Tauro entre Albion y Loki continuaba.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder!

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín!

Ambos poderes chocan y se neutralizan, pero Loki se sonríe y comienza a incrementar su poder nuevamente y se prepara para atacar. Albion trata de hacer lo mismo pero siente sus poderes que no pueden elevarse más de lo que él quería... Loki aprovecha el desconcierto y ataca, derribando a Albion quien trata de detener el segundo ataque pero igualmente es golpeado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Caballero de Plata? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

Albion se levanta dificultosamente y nuevamente toma posición de combate.

\- Veamos si esto funciona -dice y saca un objeto de entre sus ropas y se lo coloca debajo del casco.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunta Loki.

\- Te lo diré de este modo -Albion comienza a incrementar su poder y Loki observa con asombro que el poder de Albion se estaba incrementando más que la anterior vez.

Por su parte, Bra trataba de quebrar la defensa de Burgun quien neutraliza con aparente facilidad los ataques de la supersaiyajin... Burgun hace distancia y lanza un ataque gélido que Bra elude pero ya Burgun estaba sobre ella y la derriba... Burgun desde el aire la ataca con la Garra Gélida pero Bra alcanza a reaccionar.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego! -el ataque mágico detiene la técnica de Burgun quien se sorprende y vuelve a atacar a una recuperada Bra.

\- ¡Muro de Hielo! -el ataque choca en la barrera mágica de Bra quien le regresa una onda ki que Burgun tiene que esquivar... un veloz ataque de la saiya, alcanza a golpear a Burgun quien retrocede por el golpe y rápidamente toma distancia.

\- Veo que estas aprendiendo, Bra -le dice Burgun sonriente.

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? ¿Crees que he estado usando todo mi poder? Tal vez esas ondas ANSE puedan frenar mi poder pero no del todo... fueron diseñadas para gente como ustedes... supongo que estas usando algo que las neutralicé... ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Obviamente... estamos en otra dimensión y el poder de Dagoth no puede operar aquí... creo que no estamos solos... ¿verdad?

\- Acertaste.

A una señal de Burgun, dos Caballeros de Bronce y dos armanoides aparecen y se ponen frente a Bra.

\- No sabía que me tenías tanto miedo -le dice burlonamente Bra-. ¿Solo trajiste a estos? ¿Crees que te bastarán?

\- ¡Qué seguridad! -le responde la burla Burgun- ¡Pero me temo que esta vez alardeas sin saber a lo que te enfrentarás!

Rei Ayanami continuaba combatiendo al armanoide quien lanzaba varios disparos que Rei detenía con su AT... en eso la joven expande su AT, chocando con las ondas magnéticas del armanoide pero este es empujado hacia atrás y Rei ataca velozmente... esquiva los disparos y cae a los pies del armanoide sujetándolos con fuerza, congelándolos... este dispara contra el suelo pero Rei da un giro y esquiva el ataque... el armanoide trata de moverse pero sus piernas se quiebran y cae al suelo... Rei comienza a ejecutar los movimientos del cisne para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ayanami! -le dice Baian-. ¡Termina de una vez porque ahora te enfrentarás a mí!

Rei eleva sus manos en forma de puño y mira al armanoide caído... se queda en suspenso por unos instantes, pero en eso sus manos comienzan a bajar y apuntan a Baian.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! - exclama Baian

\- Él ya está vencido y esta pelea es entre tú y yo ahora, General Marino... ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!

El golpe gélido sorprende a Baian quien es arrastrado por el ataque y lanzado lejos. Rei cree que la pelea ha terminado pero un rápido ataque la convence de que no... Baian reaparece escarchado pero aún con su poder intacto.

\- ¿Sorprendida? Olvidaste que tu poder esta disminuido aquí... cometiste un error en no destruir al armanoide... ¡ahora te enfrentarás a todo mi poder!

El poder de Baian se incrementa y Ayanami hace lo propio.

En aquel extraño lugar, Omba enfrentaba al poder de Rungu quien estaba nuevamente cobrando ventaja y derriba al zulú quien se levanta dificultosamente.

\- ¡Jaja! Me decepcionas, negro... no perderé más el tiempo contigo... ni me mancharé las manos... ¡destrúyanlo ya!

A la señal de Rungu, dos armanoides aparecen frente a Omba.

\- ¿Qué son... estas cosas?

\- Un intento de los simples y comunes mortales de igualarnos y debo decirte que no lo han hecho nada mal... estos armanoides se encargarán de ti mientras yo solo observaré.

Los armanoides alistan sus armas y de pronto una lluvia de disparos se abate sobre Omba quien a duras penas consigue eludirlos, pero al intentar reaccionar, siente que su poder no le responde. Los armanoides cortan distancia y tratan de darle a Omba con sus ametralladoras pero este se mueve con rapidez evitando el contacto. "Debo de hacer algo... no puedo usar todo mi poder y si no me deshago de estas cosas, tarde o temprano me matarán... a diferencia de Rungu, éstas no dan tregua", piensa Omba ya que ciertamente, los armanoides no detenían sus ataques y no daban descanso a Omba.

En México, Aiaccos Garuda observaba a Francisco quien se ponía de pie protegiendo con su cuerpo a Sofía quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la repentina aparición del Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me atacan si yo no quiero luchar contra ustedes?! -le pregunta Francisco.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Jaja! ¿Crees que tu cobardía te salvará? Estás señalado para morir por nuestro señor Dagoth y soy yo quien ejecutará esta sentencia... la cual se ha retrasado por cierto.

\- ¿Y me llamas cobarde? Enviaste a Papillon a hacer tu trabajo y fracasó... ¿crees tener tú éxito ahora?

\- Por supuesto... ¿crees acaso que el poder de un simple Espectro se compara con el mío? Pero te equivocas no solo en eso... yo no envié a Papillon a matarte.

\- ¿Tú no lo hiciste? Entonces...

\- Fue decisión de Papillon, lo cual representa una imperdonable desobediencia a los deseos de Dagoth... le preguntaré sus motivos después de que acabe contigo.

Aiaccos avanza hacia ellos y Francisco levanta del brazo a Sofía.

\- Huye de aquí... el asunto no es contigo.

\- No... No puedo dejarte solo.

\- ¿No me entiendes? ¡Nada puedes hacer! ¡Solo me estorbarías! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Francisco empuja a Sofía quien se ve obligada a alejarse del lugar. "Llamaré a la policía... por lo menos eso podré hacer... ¿pero qué es todo esto? Francisco... ¿qué estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo?", ajenos a esos pensamientos, ambos contrincantes elevan sus cosmos.

En una isla del Mar Egeo, Nidi Palmer observaba el trabajo de los técnicos y especialistas de Ausburg quienes se encargaban de dar los últimos ajustes a los armanoides, mientras los pilotos aguardaban. Nidi se sentía desagradablemente impresionada al ver que a los pilotos les faltaban miembros y debían entrar a la cabina con ayuda. "Yo... pude ser una de ellos.", piensa ella.

\- ¿Te molesta el espectáculo? Los delegados de la ONU más bien parecen impresionados -Ausburg se le ha acercado y le dice en tono irónico.

\- Ellos no son pilotos... solo se fijan en los aparatos y algunos de ellos deben de estar pensando en la forma de poseer esa tecnología... yo los veo a ellos... ¿dónde los tienen?

\- En cámaras de hibernación... se les alimenta con sondas, pero no son todos... algunos de ellos han aceptado su... falta de miembros y tratan de llevar una vida normal.

\- ¿Normal? Es muy difícil que le cortes los miembros a alguien y que estos no quieran volarte la cabeza estando dentro de los armanoides.

\- Tienes razón... dentro de los aparatos les inyectamos drogas... eso garantiza un control permanente... pero creo que eso ya deberías saberlo ya que eso es el resultado de los estudios que hicimos hace más de una década y tú fuiste parte de ello.

\- Lo sé... y siento asco de eso, pese a que solo fui un conejillo de indias a quien envío a la muerte.

\- ¡Oh! Ese detalle... ¿cómo es que aún vives?

\- ¿No lo sabe?

\- Debo de suponer que Lisandro te perdonó la vida... uhmmm... ahora que recuerdo, cuando el dejó a su esposa estuvo viviendo con una chica cuya descripción coincide con la tuya... ¿así que eras tú?

\- ¿Nos espiaba?

\- Como lo hice con todos los Caballeros antiguos... necesitaba saber dónde estaban las Armaduras de Oro... nunca me imaginé que eras tú quien vivía con Lisandro Namura... ¿así que hubo romance?

Nidi se da vuelta y mira con furia a Ausburg quien permanece inmutable.

\- Escúcheme... su sola presencia me causa asco... usted es un ser despreciable y le aseguro que si estoy aquí no es por usted... ni siquiera por el mundo... estoy aquí por una persona.

\- Me imagino que hablas de Lisandro.

\- Sí... así es... al margen de lo que crean esos pomposos delegados, usted y yo sabemos lo que se esconde en el Santuario y la verdadera batalla la librarán Lisandro y los otros Caballeros. Nosotros solo atacaremos para limpiarles el camino pero mi verdadera intención es estar ahí... al lado de Lisandro cuando él luche.

\- Vaya... te has vuelto muy sentimental... ¿qué te hace pensar que serás de ayuda?

\- No me importa lo que pase... quiero estar allí... los Caballeros no pelearán solos.

Ausburg guardó silencio un rato mientras miraba a la chica que le da la espalda.

\- Y si te digo una mejor forma de ayudar a tu amado Lisandro... ¿eso cambiaría tu forma de pensar respecto a mí?

Nidi se vuelve a él.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Sígueme...

Ausburg sale del hangar y Nidi va tras él...

En la Casa de Aries, Ahmed combatía contra Uru quien no le daba tregua con sus ataques de espada. Este decide contraatacar elevando su cosmo tratando de alcanzar su máximo nivel pero se da cuenta que eso no es posible y aun así ataca.

\- ¡Golpe de Antares! -el poder va directo a Uru quien la contiene con su espada y se lanza al ataque cuando rechaza la técnica de Ahmed. Este consigue eludirlo pero no puede evitar un corte en una pierna... Ahmed cae pero se levanta rápidamente.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Ya eres mío! -exclama Uru y genera varios ataques de fuego con su espada y Ahmed da un gran salto.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -los disparos son bloqueados por Uru y Ahmed cae de pie pero de pronto trastabilla y cae de rodillas.

\- ¡Jaja! Pobre tuareg... el contacto de la Espada Llameante va bloqueando tus sentidos y vas perdiendo coordinación... dentro de poco no podrás hacerme frente... pero no te preocupes, no morirás en mis manos

Dos Caballeros de Bronce hacen su aparición y atacan a Ahmed golpeándolo... los movimientos de ambos son rápidos pero Ahmed alcanza a golpearlos. "El dispositivo... ¡usa el dispositivo Ahmed!", él siente una voz en su cabeza y es cuando Ahmed eleva su cosmo y genera una fuerte onda que comienza a neutralizar los ataques de los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- ¡Cuerno del Unicornio! -el ataque rechaza a ambos Caballeros de Bronce, lo que le da tiempo al tuareg a colocarse el dispositivo en su cabeza... al activarse, siente que las cosas serán distintas...

En otro lugar... Teker seguía luchando contra Jan quien eleva su cosmo para imponerse a la fortaleza del saiya quien combina su ki con su poder espiritual. "No dejaré que me venzas.", piensa Teker.

\- ¡Golpe de Viento! -el ataque empuja a Jan quien es lanzado contra las rocas. "Siente el poder fluir en ti, Teker." "¿Maestro Kiki?" "Teker... escúchame... es importante que entiendas lo que te voy a decir... es hora de que sepas la verdad."

\- ¡Patada Giratoria! -el ataque de Jan sorprende a Teker y también lo derriba. Jan vuelve a atacar pero Teker eleva su ki a gran nivel y hace retroceder a Jan. Teker se pone de pie y mira retadoramente a Jan y a Eligor. "Ahora entiendo... hice bien entonces.", piensa Teker.

\- ¡Jaja! Pobre muchacho -ríe Eligor-. ¿Realmente creíste que podías vencernos? Ni siquiera he combatido y me doy cuenta que no eres rival para mí. No puedes contra Jan y solo pudiste abatir a dos pobres Caballeros del Santuario.

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta, verdad Eligor?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Aún no te percatas de un detalle sobre mí... ¿crees que Dagoth te envío a combatir a un muchacho debilucho, siendo tú uno de los demonios de los infiernos profundos y por ventura, uno de sus guerreros más poderosos? ¿Crees que tu papel es el de un simple espectador? No, Eligor... tú y yo combatiremos... Jan solo fue enviado aquí para morir y esperan que yo lo mate, como creen que hice con los dos anteriores.

Eligor empezaba a darse cuenta de sus palabras pero en eso el poder de Teker comienza a incrementarse.

\- Tus ondas ANSE saturan el lugar... y obviamente hay algo que lo genera en el interior de esta caverna... ahora te diré la verdad sobre mi origen... yo tengo sangre saiya en mis venas... ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

Eligor se da cuenta tarde cuando el poder de Teker comienza a elevarse enormemente. "No puede ser... como puede elevar a ese nivel si las ondas ANSE lo neutralizan... un momento... la técnica de los saiyas... ¡el estallido de ki!", piensa el demonio.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Estamos a un kilómetro bajo tierra! ¡Seremos aplastados!

\- Que así sea...

El poder de Teker hace explosión y las paredes de la caverna comienzan a quebrarse y el techo se derrumba...

... en Italia, un enorme resplandor que parece emerger de las profundidades, ilumina el cielo...

Bra por su parte, combatía con los armanoides quienes le lanzan ráfagas de metralla, mientras los dos Caballeros de Bronce generaban sus técnicas para poder atacarla.

\- ¡Lava Ardiente!

\- ¡Estrella Mortal!

Bra elude también los ataques de ambos contendientes y se lanza contra los Caballeros mientras los armanoides seguían atacando. Solo uno escapa, mientras el otro recibe la metralla de los armanoides, cayendo ya sin vida.

\- Buen movimiento, Bra -le dice Burgun-. Pero eso no te funcionará de nuevo...

Bra por toda contestación hace estallar su poder y concentra su ki en Adjahnti... ante la mirada de todos, se desvanece pero una onda de ki aparece de la nada y cae sobre uno de los armanoides que estalla con el impacto.

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprende Burgun-. ¿Qué hiciste?

Bra aparece frente a él y le sonríe.

\- Algo que jamás entenderías, pero Adjahnti me confiere la capacidad de cambiar de un plano astral a otro... el poder de Dagoth es muy fuerte pero no puede contenerme mientras tenga a Adjahnti... bien... ya acabé con dos y ahora quedan dos más... ¡Y el siguiente serás tú!

Mientras tanto en, en México, Ikki elevaba su poder en contacto con los demás. "Imposible... no podemos quebrar el cosmo de Dagoth... Lisandro, ¿dónde estás?" "Ikki." "¿Quién? ¿Hilda?" "Así es, Ikki... estoy aquí... los ayudaré ya que mi cosmo es lo bastante fuerte para unirme al suyo." "Eso no bastará... pero... ¡No puede ser! Ese cosmo..." "Así es, Ikki... es hora de luchar juntos nuevamente... pero esta vez será en el mismo bando." "¡Poseidón!"

En la Antártida... lugar donde se habían refugiado Hilda y Poseidón acompañados de Tetis y Sorrento, ambos elevaban su cosmo desde la cima de una colina mirando el mar.

\- ¿Así que has decidido enfrentarme? -suena una voz... todos se vuelven y se sorprenden al ver la figura de Saori Kido frente a ellos, pero sonriendo con malignidad.

\- No importa el disfraz que uses, puedo reconocerte -le dice Julian Solo.

\- ¿No es bonito mi disfraz? Creí que te agradaría ya que tu intención inicial fue de casarte con ella... ¿pensabas en su rechazo cuando decidiste atacar el Santuario usando a esa idiota de Hilda de Polaris?

\- Tal vez... solo hice lo que creí mejor para todos... sabía que tú regresarías algún día.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Y pensabas enfrentarme? ¿Con tus patéticos Generales Marinos? Jamás habrías sobrevivido a Hades... ¿o pensabas casarte con él también? ¡Jaja!... Lo que puede hacer el miedo a mi padre...

\- Tu padre es el hedor de los mares... y tú eres una abominación...

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Mucha! ¿Esencia divina? No eres nada de eso... nosotros somos más que los llamados dioses... somos de una naturaleza diferente y ustedes... son solo la vana aspiración de las creaturas que aspiran a algo más que la cruda materia... ¿aún no lo entiendes? No me extraña... pero no perderé el tiempo contigo... esta batalla que creen librar no es tal... solo... no... No te lo diré... será más divertido si te enteras por ti mismo y te darás cuenta que más seguro habría sido que te quedaras en tu iglú... ¡Dolbar!

La enorme figura del antiguo Patriarca del Santuario aparece cerca de ellos.

\- Bien, Dolbar... tal como te lo prometí... aquí tienes a Hilda de Polaris, el objeto de tus deseos... esta algo arrugada pero ahora la cirugía hace milagros, ¡jaja! Pero creo que antes de eso deberás deshacerte de los insectos aquí presentes pero imagino que eso no será problema para ti, además que siempre has querido arreglar cuentas con Poseidón... muy bien... los dejo en su reunión privada... yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

Dagoth en su forma de Saori desaparece... Dolbar se encamina hacia ambos pero en el camino se le cruza Sorrento y más atrás Tetis.

\- Tío Dolbar... no... ¡No puedes servir a los designios de Dagoth! -le dice Hilda.

\- Lo siento, Hilda... pero las cosas son como tienen que ser... además mi venganza contra Poseidón es tuya también.

\- ¡No! Ya dejé de lado la venganza... ¡es Dagoth el verdadero enemigo!

\- Y para mí él es la fuente de mi vida y el comienzo de una segunda oportunidad... contigo a mi lado... pero ahora me encargaré de destruir a todos estos y te darás cuenta que no tiene sentido oponerse.

\- ¿Te atreves a levantar tu mano contra mí, Dolbar?

\- ¡Jaja! Tú solo eres la sombra de un dios... el poder que Dagoth pudo superar te mantiene aún atrapado... ¡jamás podrás vencerme con tu patético aspecto!

\- ¡Antes de eso deberás enfrentarme, maldito seas! -Sorrento eleva su cosmo frente a Dolbar.

\- Eso será fácil, anciano General. ¡Jaja!

Ambos elevan su poder uno frente a otro... Hilda y Poseidón unen su cosmo... por ahora era más importante lo que pensaban hacer. "Espero que Sorrento pueda contenerlo", piensa Poseidón.

En México... Francisco se aprestaba a combatir a Aiaccos quien eleva enormemente su poder. El primer movimiento es de él, quien lanza una explosión de poder que golpea a Francisco lanzándolo contra los muros, mientras todo el lugar comienza a desmoronarse. Francisco alcanza a elevar su cosmo para contraatacar.

\- ¡Ave Fénix! -el ataque va directo a Aiaccos quien solo hace un movimiento y esquiva el ataque, reapareciendo al lado de Francisco golpeándolo en el estómago, al mismo tiempo de elevar su poder. El contacto es para Francisco como un electroshock lo que lo estrella contra el suelo haciendo un surco y dejándolo malherido.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Así que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Ikki de ti? ¡Qué decepción! Antes de darte el golpe final, redecoraré este lugar para que esté acorde al final del último fénix.

El poder de Aiaccos se incrementa al elevar su mano y el suelo comienza a resquebrajarse y abrirse y lenguas de fuego brotan de ella. Las llamas salen disparadas y caen en distintos lugares generando incendios. Los gritos y el ruido de las sirenas comienzan a escucharse.

\- No -Francisco dice dificultosamente-. No... ¿Por qué... esta destrucción? -Aiaccos se le aproxima y se inclina para hablarle.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Es el final... en realidad soy compasivo ya que todo aquel que no muera cuando la Tierra sea parte de la oscuridad primordial, sufrirá indecibles horrores... los primordiales aguardan... y están hambrientos.

Francisco trata de ponerse de pie. "No... el sufrimiento del que trataba de huir tras la muerte de mi familia... vuelve... ahora lo que podía representar algo en mi vida será destruido... por mi culpa... no debí venir... no debí eludir mi destino", piensa Francisco. Aiaccos pone su pie sobre él, obligándolo a mantenerse en el suelo.

\- No te gastes... nada puedes hacer... afronta la muerte con algo de dignidad por lo menos.

Dos armanoides hacen su aparición y comienzan a abrir fuego contra todo lo que se mueve. Los primeros en caer son los policías que nada pudieron hacer contra el poder de fuego de los artefactos cibernéticos...

En otro lugar de México, todos sienten el poder cercano a ellos y la destrucción que se estaba haciendo.

\- Es un cosmo muy poderoso -dice Jabu-. Y está atacando bastante cerca de aquí.

\- Me pareció que... -dice Geki quien se interrumpe pero en eso vuelve a hablar-. Francisco... el cosmo de Francisco se encendió y ahora... ¡debo ir a ayudarlo!

Geki hace el ademán de correr pero una voz lo detiene.

\- ¡Detente, Geki! -Ikki ha abierto los ojos y mira seriamente al gigante Caballero de Plata.

\- ¿Cómo puedes detenerme, Ikki!? -le contesta Geki-. Francisco fue tu alumno también y ahora está en peligro... ¿acaso permitirás que lo maten?

\- El destino de Francisco esta trazado... y nada de lo que hagamos podrá cambiar eso... no serás tú quien vaya a su encuentro.

\- ¡Pamplinas!... Desde que comenzó esto solo hemos estado aquí parados... ¡Se combate y solo aguardamos cuando nos necesitan! ¡Iré quieras o no! ¡Si he de morir, no será de viejo... será combatiendo!

Geki se pone en camino pero en eso una poderosa fuerza lo detiene. Geki enciende su cosmo para contrarrestarlo pero se da cuenta que es demasiado para él. "Maldición... no es solo Ikki... son los otros... es como si ahora fueran uno", piensa Geki quien cae rendido sin capacidad de ponerse de pie... los demás miran atónitos. "Increíble", piensa Zelgadis, "Esa fuerza que proyecta Ikki es enorme"... Zeros sonríe mientras piensa, "Vaya... los Caballeros están despertando sus poderes... esto se pone interesante". Jabu es el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¡Ikki! No sé qué es lo que pretenden pero estoy de acuerdo con Geki… ya no estamos en los tiempos de Atena en los que no podíamos hacer nada sin que ella lo ordenase... ¿creen tú y los demás que de haber tenido esa actitud, el Santuario no hubiese caído definitivamente en manos de los Espectros de Hades? ¿Crees que si los Caballeros Dorados hubiesen obedecido a Saori como lo hice yo, Medea no se hubiese salido con la suya? ¡Si van a asumir esa actitud, entonces piensen en como harán para detenerme porque yo iré a combatir!

\- ¡Y nosotros también! -dicen los otros Caballeros y todos, incluido Jabu, encienden sus cosmos... tras un instante de duda, Galatea se pone al lado de ellos y luego la siguen Rina y los demás justicieros... solo Urk se mantiene expectante.

Ikki los mira con fijeza a cada uno de ellos. "Si supieran... si tan solo supieran", piensa.

\- Está bien... tienes razón, Jabu, pero a nada nos conduce enfrentarnos los unos contra los otros y deben de saber que el poder de Dagoth bloquea cualquier intento de llegar a los lugares de combate. El poder combinado de los Caballeros de Oro es el que trata de quebrar esa barrera para que ustedes puedan llegar... irán, pero no podemos predecir a qué lugar llegaran y ustedes solos buscarán su camino... ¿están dispuestos a asumir el riesgo?

\- Ya sabes mi respuesta, Ikki -le contesta Jabu.

\- Hablo por los Caballeros que decidimos seguirlos y soportar la deshonra del Santuario -dice Simane-. ¡Vamos!

\- Yo -dice Galatea-. Vine aquí a pelear por ustedes y no por Ausburg.

Todos miran a los justicieros... Rina estaba francamente asustada. "Si al menos pudiera obtener algo de esto pero tal parece que nos arriesgaremos por nada", piensa ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a luchar! -se le adelanta Amelia.

\- ¡Amelia! -le reclama Rina-. ¿Quién te nombró nuestra líder? Soy yo la que debe de decir eso.

\- Pero si vas a decir lo mismo, no sé cuál es la diferencia de quien lo diga...

\- A menos que tú no quieras -le dice irónicamente Naga.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Solo quería consultarlo... ¡democráticamente!

\- Pues ya sabes mi opinión y la de Amelia... ¿Zelgadis?

\- Yo voy... no vine aquí a esconderme... y según sé, se lo debemos a Bra... ¿Zeros?

\- Yo los acompañaré a donde decidan ir...

\- Lo tomaremos como una abstención... ¿Gaudi?

\- Saben que siempre estoy dispuesto a una buena pelea.

\- Muy bien... ¿Rina?

\- Ejem... yo... está bien... iré.

\- Si dudas, eres libre de quedarte -le dice Ikki.

\- ¡No dudo! ¡Envíenos adonde tengamos que ir y dejemos de hablar!

Sin más que decir, Ikki eleva su cosmo... el poder de Yoga, Aioros y Kiki, se unen al de Poseidón e Hilda. Un aura luminosa rodea a todos y sienten que una fuerza los succiona... en menos de un segundo, sencillamente ya no estaban ahí.

Ikki baja la cabeza... no puede evitar unas lágrimas. "Perdónenme... Dios sabe cuánto quise el no tener la opción de mandarlos", piensa.

\- No lo lamentes, Fénix -escucha una voz-. Lamentablemente fue necesario y el destino dirá si esa fue la mejor decisión.

Ikki levanta la cabeza y se sorprende al ver a Urk quien era el que había hablado. No lejos, Zeros y Gaudi observaban...

Fin del capítulo 21


	22. La sangre que se derrama

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **La sangre que se derrama**

Pan sobrevolaba el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Setsuna. Velozmente se coloca a un lado de la ventana y pudo escuchar aún la voz de Michiru que hablaba con Hotaru. No podía entender lo que decían ya que estaban en la sala. "Espero que no regañe a Hotaru... al parecer no ha llegado Setsuna", piensa Pan.

De no haber sido por el uso de sus sentidos que aprendió de Teker, no habría prevenido el ataque. Un veloz giro sobre si misma evitó que el puño le diera en su cabeza y se incrustara en la pared del edificio. Pan reacciona y hace distancia. Haruka, en su forma de Sailor Uranus era la atacante. Como ella no podía volar, se coge de la ventana y mira furiosa a Pan quien no salía de su asombro. "¡Oh, no! Haruka... en esta época no me recuerda... ¡no sabe quién soy y supone que soy su enemiga!", se dice a sí misma Pan en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta hostilmente la Sailor y Pan se mantiene levitando a prudente distancia. "Después de todo ella no puede volar aún en esta época", piensa Pan.

\- Por lo visto, tú eres de la que pega primero y preguntas después... no soy tu enemiga si eso es lo que te preocupa... Haruka Tenou.

Fue un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a Pan. Uranus se lanza sobre ella y la sujeta. Ambas caen mientras Uranus la encaraba.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?!

Pan no responde y baja la velocidad sosteniendo a Haruka para que no sufra por el impacto. Pan cae de espaldas pero amortigua el golpe por lo que Haruka cae ilesa.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta que podías matarte? -le dice Pan mientras se levantaba pero Haruka no parecía estar agradecida ya que saca su espada y la esgrime ante Pan.

\- ¡¿Vas a decirme quién eres o tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza?!

\- No creo que mi nombre te diga mucho, pero por lo visto tienes más ímpetu que inteligencia ya que pareces no darte cuenta de la proporción de fuerzas.

Uranus no espera más y ataca a Pan quien esquiva el mandoble dando un salto contra la pared y casi caminando sobre ella, da una patada a la Sailor quien cae aparatosamente.

\- Si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho -le dice Pan lacónicamente, antes de darse cuenta que otro ataque se le venía encima.

\- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! -el ataque acuático es esquivado por Pan a duras penas. "Maldición... ¡Sailor Neptune! Es diferente luchar contra dos Sailor en mi forma normal... tendría que elevar mi ki y eso llamaría la atención de la gente sensible de aquí... Rei Hino... Happosai... Cologne... o... Ranma", razona Pan en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, Trunks, Goten y Uub estaban inquietos ya que la cercanía de las Sailor les generaba sentimientos difíciles de explicar... Goten se sentía confundido ya que el escuchar la voz de Haruka le hizo recordar lo vivido con ella, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que lamentaba no haberse encontrado con ella... el poder verla y que ella lo vea a él. Trunks aún se sentía algo "tocado" al recordar a Hotaru... no le costaba esfuerzo relacionar a la niña actual con la bella adolescente que conoció, lo que le costaba era aceptar ese cambio que la alejaba de él para siempre.

\- Me parece o algo les molesta, muchachos -les dice Uub.

Goten y Trunks lo miran y luego se miran el uno al otro.

\- No me respondan... ya sé lo que es... son las Sailor, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes de ese asunto?

\- Pues... lo que me contó Maron

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué tanto sabía Maron?

\- Lo que le contó Bra...

\- ¡Esa chismosa de Bra!

\- Vamos... es así... ¿no es cierto?

\- Algo así, Uub... este lugar trae recuerdos, pero esos recuerdos no existen para aquellos que fueron especiales para nosotros.

\- Pero ustedes tienen todo claro, ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo que tengo en claro es que no puedo tener esperanzas con Hotaru -dice Trunks-. Goten tiene a Rei pero yo no tengo a nadie.

\- ¿Goten?

\- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Creen que no me asaltan dudas el estar aquí? Haruka significó mucho para mí y lo que me duele es que en esta época yo no significo nada para ella... creen que no me gustaría verla y hablarle y decirle que... no... No puedo... eso significaría quedarme y no puedo hacer eso... ¡maldito equilibrio de mundos!

Trunks y Uub miran a Goten inquisitivamente.

\- Goten... se supone que vas a casarte con Rei... ¿acaso tienes dudas al respecto?

\- ¿Dudas? No lo sé... amo a Rei pero no puedo quitarme a Haruka de la cabeza... ¿creen que me importa el mamarracho que pretende ser ahora? Pensé que al verla fingiendo ser hombre iba a cambiar lo que siento por ella, pero no es así... ¡No ha cambiado nada porque yo sé que la verdadera Haruka no es así!

Ambos siguen mirando a Goten cuando la puerta de la azotea se abre y hace su entrada una joven, lo que sorprende a todos... en su forma normal, fue difícil a Goten y Trunks identificarla.

\- Hola -le dice tímidamente Uub-. No te asustes... solo observábamos el panorama.

La joven no le contesta y mira a Trunks.

\- ¿No me reconoces, Trunks?

Trunks se queda de una pieza antes de darse cuenta quien le estaba hablando. "No... no puede ser... ¡es Rei Hino!... ¿Pero cómo me recuerda? No... Está hablando de Mirai Trunks", piensa Trunks.

\- ¿Trunks? -Rei se le acerca-. Soy yo... Rei Hino.

\- ¡Oh, no! -exclama Goten-. Solo esto nos faltaba... ¿quién más va a venir? ¿Lita Kino?

Fue en eso que un estallido de ki llama su atención... Goten se preocupa cuando siente de donde procede. "No puede ser... ¡Ese ki es de Pan! ¡Está peleando y lo más probable es que sea con las Outer Senshi!", piensa Goten.

En otro mundo... un caído Francisco sentía la destrucción que se abatía por la ciudad de México y escuchaba los disparos de los armanoides y los gritos de la gente. Las detonaciones y sucesión de disparos le hicieron caer en cuenta también que el ejército había salido a las calles pero nada podían hacer contra dos armanoides.

Cerca de allí, los estudiantes que pudieron escapar, corrían sin detenerse pero Sebastián arrastraba a Sofía quien se resistía a seguir.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

\- ¡No entiendes! ¡No puedo dejar a Francisco! ¡Nos necesita!

\- ¿Estás loca? Probablemente esté muerto... ¿qué tiene que ver Francisco en todo esto?

\- Él... ellos... ¡vinieron por él! ¡Por eso están destruyendo todo! ¡Son unos monstruos!

\- ¡Con más razón no podemos volver! ¡Vendrás conmigo aunque sea a rastras!

En ese instante aparece un armanoide que disparaba indiscriminadamente contra todo lo que se movía y fija su atención en ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego! -el ataque mágico golpea al armanoide derribándolo... los sorprendidos Sofía y Sebastián ven caer a una chica frente a ellos y dándoles la espalda... era pequeña, de pelo negro y vestida de blanco... era Amelia.

\- ¡Malvada criatura de metal! ¡Te castigaré por el daño que has causado porque yo soy el largo brazo de la justicia y el bien!

El armanoide poco impresionado de su discurso abre fuego contra ella pero esta alcanza a colocar un muro mágico que detiene las balas y contraataca con una flecha de hielo que da en el blanco y congela parte de su estructura... en eso Zelgadis hace su aparición y toca el suelo.

\- ¡Dug Houl! -el hechizo de Zelgadis hace aparecer estalactitas que dan de lleno en la estructura del armanoide dañándolo. Este cae pesadamente y Amelia lo ataca otra vez.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego! -el ataque es el final del armanoide que estalla con gran estrépito-. Vaya... -dice sonriente Amelia-. Eso fue fácil... ¿no lo crees, Zelgadis?

Amelia se calla al darse cuenta que otro armanoide se acercaba... Zelgadis también se pone en guardia cuando el armanoide ataca con todo su poder de fuego.

Aiaccos había retirado su pie sobre Francisco, ya que una figura aparece repentinamente... Francisco mueve la cabeza y ve al recién llegado.

\- Simane... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ayudarte, Francisco... vine a acabar con este tipo.

\- ¡Jaja! -ríe Aiaccos-. ¡Qué gracioso! Un pobre Caballero de Bronce viene a enfrentarme... ¿estuviste entrenando?

\- ¿Olvidas que una vez fuiste vencido por un pobre Caballero de Bronce? Aiaccos Garuda... sé quién eres tú.

\- Pues... eso no volverá a ocurrir ya que tú no eres el Fénix Ikki.

Ambos encienden su cosmo y se aprestan a luchar...

Omba se encontraba en dificultades frente a los dos armanoides. Ambos atacan y Omba los esquiva pero ya rápidamente mantienen el fuego sobre él y obligan a Omba a cubrirse lo mejor que puede pero no le da tiempo de contraatacar. Los cohetes que se abaten sobre el hacen mella en su cuerpo que se siente débil. Los armanoides se percatan y se aprestan a dar el golpe final.

\- Eres afortunado -le dice Rungu burlón-. No conocerás el infierno de Dagoth ya que partirás antes de que llegue... aunque debo decir que esto ya ha comenzado... mira...

Rungu le lanza una esfera de luz y Omba ve en ella una visión que lo deja horrorizado... reconoce su hogar consumiéndose por las llamas, mientras los armanoides disparaban en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!

\- Que sentimental eres, negro... es el fin del mundo para los humanos... ¿lo olvidas?... Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte... unidades... ¡extermínenlo!

Los dos armanoides levantan sus armas, pero en una milésima de segundo, el cosmo de Omba se eleva y cae sobre uno de ellos con la palma abierta.

\- ¡Excalibur! -la técnica aprendida de Lisandro, parte en dos el brazo armado del armanoide... el movimiento es tan rápido que los armanoides y Rungu quedan sorprendidos, momento aprovechado por Omba para atacar.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque da de lleno en el armanoide dañado y este cae al suelo fuera de combate. El otro se apresta a atacar y esquiva los ataques de Omba ya que su computadora de batalla aprende su estilo, pero no llega a ponerlo en práctica ya que un fuerte golpe destruye su centro de control... Omba no fue el que dio el golpe y se sorprende al ver a quien lo había ayudado.

\- ¿Geki? ¿Tú?

\- Así es -le dice el Caballero del Oso en su Armadura de Plata-. He venido a ayudarte a acabar con esta bestia cuya existencia es una abominación a todo lo que represente la vida.

Rungu algo sorprendido aún se sonríe y alista sus armas... Geki era más o menos de su tamaño y eso lo hacía un reto interesante...

Ahmed por su parte se aprestaba a enfrentar a los dos Caballeros de Bronce, generando mayor poder gracias al dispositivo anti ANSE... los ataques de los Caballeros se repiten nuevamente pero esta vez Ahmed los espera en mejores condiciones.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -el golpe de su técnica da en el blanco en uno de ellos, pero el otro alcanza a esquivarlo.

El Caballero herido cae al suelo y deja de moverse. El otro lanza su técnica de luz que ciega a Ahmed, momento aprovechado por su contrincante para ir sobre él. El golpe da en Ahmed, pero este reacciona también y su dedo se clava en el peto del Caballero de Bronce rompiéndolo. Ambos se quedan suspendidos en el choque hasta que finalmente el de Bronce cae al suelo... antes de que Ahmed reaccione, el golpe de la espada de Uru da en él haciéndole un profundo corte. El traicionero ataque deja a Ahmed en malas condiciones a lo que Uru se ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! No debiste descuidarte... yo solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de darte el golpe final ya que sabía que esos zombies no podrían contigo... lo único que me ha extrañado es porque tardaste tanto.

\- Cobarde...

\- Sigue hablando... de nada te servirá ahora -Uru se encamina a él con la espada en alto pero en eso una presencia se hace visible ante ellos, a lo que Uru se detiene y contempla al Caballero de Plata que había llegado... Ahmed no tarda en reconocerlo.

\- ¡Maestro Jabu! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

\- ¿Qué crees?... Ya que no puedes contra esta basura vine a darte una mano... o mejor dicho... un cuerno.

Albion había incrementado su poder para enfrentar a Loki quien emitía un poder enorme. Ambos chocan su poder pero Loki elude el ataque usando la Garra del Lobo con la cual impacta a Albion pero este reacciona y contraataca a tiempo para impactarle con la Centella de Poder que lo derriba... Loki se recupera y genera nuevamente su ataque.

\- ¡Tempestad de Odín!

El ataque casi alcanza a Albion pero siente los efectos del impacto que lo derriban. "Debo concentrarme... con este dispositivo puedo superar a las ondas ANSE... la Casa de Tauro... la presencia de los antiguos Caballeros está aquí", piensa Albion mientras su nivel de poder se incrementa. "Espera, Albion... debes de dejar de usar tus ojos... siente los movimientos de tu oponente... no te dejes engañar", se dice a sí mismo en su mente y es cuando Albion se da cuenta de que la técnica de Loki consistía en cambiar de movimientos velozmente engañando a la vista y a los sentidos lo que lo hacía difícil de predecir y mucho menos bloquear.

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, Loki se lanza al ataque pero Albion ya lo espera. Los sentidos de Albion se elevan y recibe el ataque pero milímetros antes de recibirlo, varía su posición y levanta su mano... el cuerpo de Loki recibe el impacto de la técnica de Albion.

\- ¡Espada de Luz! -el golpe destruye la armadura de Loki... no lo hiere gravemente pero queda descolocado lo que le permite a Albion preparar su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque da de lleno en Loki destrozándole su armadura y estrellándolo contra los muros de la Casa de Tauro, pero Albion sabe que no puede detenerse.

\- ¡Círculo de poder! -Albion forma un aro que emite una poderosa onda de energía que impacta de lleno en Loki... al disiparse los efectos de la explosión, la figura de Loki había desaparecido. "Lo... lo he vencido.", piensa Albion, el primer Caballero triunfante pero en eso una presencia le hace ponerse en guardia pero no cae en cuenta que el ataque viene del suelo y una serie de tentáculos lo atrapan mientras una escalofriante voz ríe desde las profundidades.

\- ¡Jijiji! ¡Felicitaciones, Caballero de Plata! ¡Pero el que hayas vencido a ese inútil no cambia el hecho que morirás aquí! En mis manos o mejor dicho en mis tentáculos.

\- ¡Tú... quién... eres! -grita Albion tratando de liberarse.

\- Yo soy Raimi del Gusano... antiguo Espectro de Hades pero hoy estoy aquí gracias al poder de Dagoth...

\- Raimi... te recuerdo... fuiste vencido por Aioria... en Leo... hace tantos años.

\- Así es... fue un descuido de mi parte subestimar a Aioria... ¡pero eso no sucederá hoy, jiji! ¡Muere de una vez!

La presión quiebra y deshace la Armadura de Plata de Albion... éste cae cuando la presión cede y casi sin fuerzas trata de levantarse.

\- ¡Es inútil, Albion! -le dice Raimi aún en las profundidades-. ¡Ahora muere de una vez!

Los tentáculos emergen de nuevo cuando una descarga de energía da en el suelo donde parecía estar Raimi quien se ve obligado a salir... Albion siente el cosmo que lo ha salvado.

\- ¡Sarius! -exclama Albion cuando ve a aparecer al Caballero de Bronce.

\- Hola, Albion... lamento llegar tarde pero ahora acabaremos con esta cosa horrenda.

Raimi contempla al nuevo oponente y se ríe.

\- ¡Jijiji! Que diferencia puede hacer un simple Caballero de Bronce con uno de Plata medio muerto contra uno de los Espectros más poderosos... lamentarás haberte presentado aquí, muchacho... debiste pensar en tu vida antes que en la de Albion.

Sarius, del signo del ave se apresta a combatir elevando su cosmo. "No sé si ganaré esta batalla... pero debo luchar hasta el final.", piensa el Caballero de Bronce.

En Italia... el enorme cráter evidenciaba el derrumbe del suelo hacia las profundidades... algunos pobladores que habían llegado observaban desde prudente distancia ante el temor de nuevos derrumbes... para sorpresa de todos, una figura sale casi arrastrándose del interior.

\- ¡Un sobreviviente! -grita uno y olvidándose del temor un grupo corre en su auxilio. Al llegar a él, vieron que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y la ropa hecha jirones. Dos lo ayudan a incorporarse lo que logran.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le pregunta uno- ¿Qué pasó?

Mientras bebe el agua que le ofrecen... hace señas para hacerse entender ya que no hablaba el italiano, pero podía captar los pensamientos... gracias a esa lectura de mente, consigue dar algunas palabras en ese idioma.

\- Me llamo... Teker... hubo un derrumbe... yo...

No pudo decir más... la detonación que escucho le hizo darse cuenta que eso no terminaba... en medio del estruendo, una figura emerge del cráter y se eleva por los cielos para luego caer frente al asustado grupo... pese a las heridas, su poder no había menguado.

\- Eligor... así que sobreviviste...

\- ¡Ja! ¿Creíste que unas cuantas piedritas podrían contra uno de los demonios más poderosos? Acabaste con ese inútil de Jan de Tateza pero eso no te bastó para conmigo... solo me hiciste las cosas más fáciles ya que en ese estado no estás en condiciones de enfrentarme... ¡no perderé más el tiempo contigo y te mataré de una vez!

\- Váyanse -le dice Teker a la gente en italiano-. Esto se pondrá más feo... váyanse... nada pueden hacer.

Eligor no espera y ataca a Teker quien hace un acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener a Eligor ya que el ataque mataría a la gente que lo rodeaba. Pese a su debilidad, Teker para el ataque del demonio y trata de contraatacar pero su estado no le permitió ser efectivo por lo que Eligor hace distancia fácilmente e incrementa su poder.

\- Eres más pusilánime de lo que pensé -le dice riéndose-. ¿Te preocupan las personas? Las mataré en tu nombre para que veas lo considerado que soy... no experimentarán el poder primordial y no sufrirán.

\- Que considerado eres -suena una voz-. Pero serás tú el primero en morir.

A ambos lados, dos figuras aparecen y Teker las reconoce.

\- Faitus... Galatea... ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

\- En avión no fue, Teker -le contesta Faitus-. ¡Y lo importante es que estamos aquí y acabaremos con este engendro!

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Dos pobres Caballeros de Bronce qué podrán hacerme? -ríe Eligor-. Y lo curioso es que una lleva la insignia de Unicron... ¡jaja! Seguramente escapaste del Santuario, muñeca, y lo mejor para ti hubiese sido seguir escondida que ya no tendré más contemplaciones... ¡escapaste de la muerte para venir a morir aquí!

\- ¡Ja! -le responde Galatea-. No le temo a la muerte, demonio... y ya no me vuelvas a relacionar con Unicron... ¡ahora pertenezco al verdadero Santuario!

Acto seguido se arranca la insignia de Unicron y la arroja al suelo... todos elevan su cosmo para empezar la pelea...

En una isla del Mar Egeo... Ausburg y Nidi estaban en un panel de control donde el primero trabajaba febrilmente.

\- Ya han empezado -le dice-. Hay combates de armanoides en África, Italia... la peor es en México... lo que no entiendo es que no hay actividad militar.

\- Los Caballeros...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿No lo entiende? Los Caballeros están combatiendo allí... lo que no comprendo es porque no luchan en el Santuario... ¿hay alguna actividad allí?

\- Ninguna... un momento... sí... hay movimientos de armanoides y hay diversos estallidos de energía en las casas de Aries y Tauro...

\- Pareciera que el escenario de la batalla no es solamente el Santuario... es en distintos lugares del mundo.

\- Pues... tú atacarás el Santuario.

\- Más me importa acudir en ayuda de Lisandro.

\- Si quieres ayudarlo, deberás atacar el Santuario... mira esto...

Nidi ve en la pantalla... era la imagen de la Tierra y Ausburg hace ver los satélites que lo rodean.

\- Todos esos satélites son de Unicron... y mira... están emitiendo ondas ANSE... están saturando ciertos lugares de la Tierra con las ondas... obviamente tratan de neutralizar a los Caballeros... tú debes de atacar aquí.

\- ¿El Santuario? ¿Desde allí se emiten las ondas ANSE?

\- Eso es lo que quiero mostrarte... hay una central allí... se encarga de emitirla directamente a los satélites... yo debo de tratar de bloquear a los satélites y a su vez bloquear los dispositivos de defensa de Unicron... una vez que logre hacerlo, los armanoides fuera del Santuario no operarán mas no así los que están dentro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esos tienen una programación especial... lo coloqué en caso de tener problemas con Unicron y no pude desactivarlo a tiempo... pero puedo desactivar las defensas antiaéreas del Santuario y ustedes podrán penetrarlo... deben llegar hasta aquí... si lo destruyen, las ondas que saturan el Santuario y se emiten al planeta entero desaparecerán y los Caballeros podrán luchar en toda su capacidad... así como tu querido Lisandro.

\- ¿En qué momento atacaremos?

\- Yo les daré la señal... alista a tu unidad... esto no tardará mucho.

En un lugar etéreo... Bra combatía contra los otros dos armanoides... pese al poder de fuego de ellos, Bra lograba detener todos los ataques gracias a su poder saiya y eleva su poder.

\- ¡Big Bang Attack! -el ataque no tiene el efecto deseado ya que choca con la barrera de los armanoides pero los derriba por la fuerza del impacto. "Maldición... aún no alcanzo mi nivel de poder... Adjahnti solo funciona por momentos ya que no puedo mantener mi concentración", piensa Bra.

Los armanoides se incorporan así que Bra opta por el combate corporal... ataca a uno que pese a moverse es alcanzado por la saiya y le sujeta de una pierna y arremete con una feroz patada contra su estructura dañándola... el siguiente golpe destruye su ametralladora pero la otra se mueve para dispararle. Bra hace distancia esquivándola pero en eso se percata que el otro se apresta a dispararle... en rápidos movimientos, atrae el fuego pero en un instante se coloca entre ambos armanoides... el misil de uno impacta el armanoide dañado haciéndolo estallar.

\- ¡Ahora sigues tú! -le dice al otro... alista su técnica pero de pronto suena un grito.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque sorprende al armanoide que cae derribado... el ataque de ki de Bra hace efecto y destruye al armanoide y luego dirige su vista hacia donde había partido la ayuda y se queda de una pieza.

\- ¡No puede ser!... ¡Rina!

La hechicera aparece avanzando lentamente sonriendo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que me necesitarías!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control! ¿Por qué vienes a estorbarme?

\- ¿Estorbarte? ¡Deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte con esa cosa!

\- Ya te dije que no necesitaba ayuda... ni ahora tampoco... ¿por qué no te sientas y contemplas el espectáculo?

\- ¿Sentarme dónde? ¡Además yo vine a pelear!

\- ¿Pelear? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Más bien necesito tu ayuda para que barras lo que quede de él!

\- Veo que ahora te gusta alardear, ¿no?

\- Señoritas -interrumpe Burgun-. Si ya terminaron, les sugiero que esperen su turno para morir... ya que ninguna tiene oportunidad conmigo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora verás tú lo que es enfrentar a la princesa de los saiyajin! ¡Te haré pagar el golpe que me diste! ¡Ya te lo dije!

\- De acuerdo -dice Rina-. Esperaré para ver cómo te vence y luego yo entraré porque también quiero cobrarme ese golpe. "Que parece será lo único que cobraré en este mundo", piensa Rina.

En otro lugar, Ayanami inicia su combate contra Baian quien ataca con su Oleada Oceánica pero Rei hace uso de su velocidad para evitarla y eleva su poder.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! -el ataque es esquivado por el General Marino quien contraataca.

\- ¡Ola de Poder! -el golpe hace retroceder a Rei quien eleva su cosmo pero no puede generar mayor poder.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora! -el ataque es fácilmente esquivado por Baian quien sin dejar de avanzar alcanza a Rei y le aplica un golpe que la derriba... el segundo ataque de Baian es frenado por Rei con su AT pero aun así es nuevamente estrellada. Ese golpe no la resiente pero los anteriores si, lo que le demuestra la superioridad física de Baian. "Mientras tenga su armadura estará en mayor ventaja física... yo no tengo la fortaleza de los saiyas... un golpe más de esos y me romperá los huesos", piensa Rei.

\- ¿Preocupada, Ayanami? No me complace luchar y vencer a una niña tan bonita como tú... no tiene mérito, además de arruinar tu linda cara... ¿por qué no te rindes? Este no es tu mundo ni tu lucha... ¿qué ganas tú con ayudar a los Caballeros del Santuario que cómodamente esperan a ver quién gana?

\- No lo entenderías... ¿por qué ayudas tú a Dagoth? ¿Es que ya no existe el honor entre los Generales Marinos a excepción de Sorrento? Eo de Escila se alió con Tanatos... tú y Kaysa ayudan ahora a Dagoth... ¿qué esperan?

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Crees que alguien como nosotros tiene algo que esperar?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Baian ya no contesta y eleva su cosmo... pero en esa milésima de segundo, Ayanami consigue penetrar en su ser...

... y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Fin del capítulo 22


	23. El fundamento del poder

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **El fundamento del poder**

En otro mundo... en Tokio... Pan había contenido el ataque combinado de las dos Outer Senshi elevando su ki ya que no tenía otro recurso más que el de escapar pero no quería dejar el lugar con la esperanza de que llegase Setsuna. "Maldita sea... no puedo seguir... tendría que neutralizarlas y eso no mejoraría las cosas", piensa Pan mientras las dos Sailor atacan simultáneamente usando ya sus puños, pero Pan detiene sus ataques fácilmente.

\- Veo que es imposible razonar con ustedes, así que... ¡Taioken!

El resplandor ciega a las dos Sailor quienes tardan unos minutos en recuperarse.

\- ¡¿Dónde se fue?! -exclama Uranus.

\- No lo sé... parece que huyó -responde Neptune.

\- Cobarde...

\- ¿Cobarde? A mí más bien me pareció que pudo habernos vencido si hubiese querido... no pareció ni sudar cuando detuvo nuestras técnicas.

\- Debió tener algún motivo para aguantarnos aquí... un momento... ¡Hotaru!

Las dos suben al departamento de Setsuna y se dan cuenta que sus temores eran realidad...

... Hotaru había desaparecido.

En lo alto de un edificio, Rei Hino se había apartado del grupo y miraba el lugar donde habían peleado las Sailor con Pan. "Allí vive Setsuna... que está pasando... y ese ki... me es familiar", piensa la Sailor Senshi.

\- ¿Trunks? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué ha sucedido allá? Reconocí a Uranus y Neptune... pero combatían con alguien... ¿sabes quién es?

\- Es cierto -dice Goten-. No nos recuerda para nada.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -pregunta Uub.

\- Ella es... Rei Hino... o también puedes llamarla Sailor Mars.

Rei los sigue mirando con extrañeza... en eso se concentra y... se da cuenta.

\- Tú... tú no eres Trunks... o por lo menos no el que yo conocí...

Rei retrocede lentamente y se va poniendo en guardia.

\- Tienes razón -le contesta Trunks-. No soy el Trunks que conociste.

\- ¡Rei! ¡¿Estás allí?! -suena la voz de Ami en el intercomunicador.

\- ¿Ami? -contesta Rei sin dejar de mirar al grupo.

\- Tienes que venir... alguien secuestró a Hotaru... estamos buscándola.

\- Voy para allá... pero... debes saber que...

\- ¡Deténganla! -grita Trunks y en un veloz movimiento le quita su intercomunicador... Rei retrocede velozmente y saca su pluma pero ya Goten tras de ella se la arrebata... ella trata de huir pero Trunks la intercepta.

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quienquiera que seas!

\- Cálmate... no te haremos daño... pero vendrás con nosotros.

Trunks sin mediar más palabras la sujeta y se eleva seguido por Goten y Uub. "Que problema... qué manera de complicarse las cosas... lo único que falta es que el batallón de Nerima se aparezca", piensa Goten.

Pan se encontraba no lejos de allí... desde su escondite pudo ver pasar a las otras Sailor y consideró que lo mejor era irse de allí. "Idiota Setsuna... ¿no nos pudo dejar en la cima de alguna montaña y no traernos aquí?", piensa mientras que no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia y pena al ver a las otras a quienes consideraba sus amigas y quería mucho. "Serena... como me gustaría abrazarte y recordar tantas cosas", fue el pensamiento que recorrió su mente pero sabía que eso era imposible...

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo? -le pregunta Hotaru-. Mamá Michiru y papá Haruka se molestarán mucho.

\- Ya lo están, Hotaru... y si lo hice fue porque creo que puedo confiar en ti... ¿confías en mí?

\- No lo sé...

\- Uhmmm... mira... si te saque de ahí fue porque quiero que me ayudes a buscar a tu tía Setsuna... ¿me entiendes?

\- ¿Quieres hacerle daño?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ella me trajo aquí con mis amigos... se suponía que solo teníamos que esperar a que ella vuelva y apareciste tú y luego Haruka y Michiru... y mira lo que pasó... lo único que quiero es que Setsuna nos mande al lugar que queremos ir... ¿puedes ayudarme?

\- ¿Y después?

\- Te quedarás con Setsuna... no soy mala persona, Hotaru... mira... te diré una cosa... yo estuve aquí antes solo que ustedes ya no me recuerdan.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarte?

\- Es muy largo de contar... pero yo sé que ustedes son las Sailor Senshi.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que es un secreto...

\- Como te dije... es muy largo de contar... ¿me ayudarás?

\- No sé cómo... no sé dónde está la tía Setsuna.

\- Pero tal vez puedas llevarme a los lugares donde frecuenta.

\- No hay ninguno... nadie sabe qué hace la tía Setsuna.

\- Pero quizás tengas alguna idea.

\- Pues sí... vamos...

A Pan no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Hotaru. "Espero que pueda ubicar a esa tonta de Setsuna... tan solo espero no encontrarme con nadie más", piensa Pan.

En otro mundo... en México, Ikki observaba a los tres que se habían quedado, Gaudi, Zeros y Urk.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes no partieron? -les pregunta sorprendido pero atisbando la verdad.

\- No era el momento, Ikki -contesta Gaudi.

\- ¿Quién eres realmente? Tú no eres aquél al que llaman Gaudi Gabriel.

\- ¿No me recuerdas?

Ikki eleva sus sentidos para darse cuenta a quien tenía realmente al frente y al final se pone de pie y lo mira fijamente.

\- Estás rompiendo el círculo mental -le dice Gaudi.

\- No importa... lo podremos volver a restablecer... Supremo Kaiosama... bienvenido.

\- Gracias, Ikki... me complace que no me hayas olvidado.

\- Como olvidarte, amigo... juntos luchamos contra Tanatos y fuimos testigos de la honorable muerte de Vegeta... ¿por qué no te diste a conocer?

\- No podía hacerlo... Bra, Rina y sus amigos no debían saberlo.

\- ¿Y él? -Ikki señala a Zeros.

\- Él ya lo sabía... era imposible ocultarme a su vista...

\- Así es -dice sonriente Zeros-. Y no pude expresar lo honrado que me siento de conocer a un Kaiosama... lo que no entiendo es porque elegiste a Gaudi... ¿por lo cabeza hueca, tal vez?

\- Digamos que fue más fácil tomar posesión de su cuerpo... Zelgadis hubiera ofrecido resistencia y... no me gustaba la idea de usar el cuerpo de las chicas... pero dime una cosa, Zeros... ¿por qué no avisaste a los Señores Malignos?

\- No esperábamos tu visita... no tenía instrucciones al respecto y tu presencia hubiera generado reacciones en los Mazokus.

\- ¿No le avisaste ni a Zellas Metallium?

\- No... Se lo diré apenas regrese... nuestro mayor interés es conocer esta batalla.

\- Un momento -interrumpe Ikki-. Hablas de Señores Malignos... ¿quién eres, Zeros?

\- Un demonio...

Ikki lo queda mirando y tal vez hubiese reaccionado de no haber sido porque Kiwishin se anticipa.

\- Antes de que hagas o digas algo, Ikki, debes de saber que es importante que Zeros esté aquí... los Mazokus de su mundo serían aliados importantes para los Primordiales... su presencia obedece a que ellos están tratando de saber qué es lo que realmente les conviene.

\- ¿Quieres decir que él vino de espectador?

\- De no ser así... vendrían ellos y su presencia aquí sería de consecuencias impredecibles... su mundo esta sellado por ese motivo, pero ya L`Ryeght pudo entrar así que la presencia de Zeros es un mal menor.

\- ¡Ja! Gracias por el cumplido -le dice Zeros sonriente.

Ikki vuelve su vista hacia el Caballero de Bronce, Urk.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Otro dios o demonio?

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro... yo camino en el limbo... en la línea que separa a hombres y dioses y es por eso que mi compañera es la soledad infinita y si estoy aquí es porque una vez yo participé en la batalla contra Dagoth y eso lo sabe el Supremo Kaiosama... mi vida es un continuo ciclo y ahora las cosas se repiten como en aquella ocasión...

Urk se quita el casco haciendo una pausa y luego se dirige a Ikki.

\- ... yo soy Gilgamesh... el Inmortal...

En otro lugar de México, Zelgadis y Amelia observaban al armanoide que de pronto abre fuego contra ellos... Amelia coge a Sofía y Sebastián y los aparta, mientras Zelgadis colocaba un muro mágico que detuvo los disparos pero decidió apartarse cuando el poder de fuego del armanoide aumentó con disparo de misiles.

\- ¡Quédense aquí! -le dice Amelia a la pareja-. Yo me encargaré de ese monstruo.

Los dos no entendieron lo que decía ya que no hablaban su idioma pero comprendieron que debían mantenerse a salvo. El armanoide centraba su fuego en Zelgadis quien rápidamente buscó refugio pero los disparos deshacen los lugares donde se esconde. "Si tuviera la rapidez de los otros podría contraatacar pero esta cosa es más rápida que yo", piensa Zelgadis.

\- ¡Zelgadis! -le dice Amelia escondida en otro lugar-. ¡No es el momento de descansar! ¡Hay que vencer a esta cosa!

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Tú la distraes y yo la ataco.

El armanoide se eleva y se coloca al otro lado, dejándolos al descubierto... el fuego de las ametralladoras no se hace esperar y ambos colocan sus muros mágicos que les permite retirarse.

\- ¡Debemos atacar desde posiciones diferentes! -grita Zelgadis.

\- Yo me voy por aquí y tú por allá -contesta Amelia.

Ambos se separan y se colocan en distintas posiciones y atacan al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Flecha Ardiente!

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

Los ataques son evitados por el armanoide quien contraataca a Amelia pero en eso se escucha una invocación.

\- ¡Vu Vuraimaa! -el hechizo hace aparecer un ser de piedra que se interpone en el camino del armanoide quien en su sorpresa no puede evitar la enorme piedra que le lanza y lo derriba. El monstruo avanza lentamente hacia el pero el armanoide se recupera y le lanza varios disparos. El golem aunque fuerte, no hace nada para detener los disparos que lo deshacen hasta que finalmente se desmenuza.

\- ¿Quién hizo eso? -se pregunta Zelgadis pero en eso divisa a Naga quien alista otro ataque.

\- ¡Feruzareedo! -el ataque crea una columna de energía que avanza hacia el armanoide y lo atrapa pero este crea un barrera magnética que lo protege hasta que la energía se dispersa. En eso, al darse cuenta de dónde venían los ataques lanza dos misiles contra Naga.

\- ¡Cuidado! -grita Amelia pero Naga lanza otro hechizo.

\- ¡Dimilar Wind! -el ataque atrapa los misiles y los desvía haciéndolos estallar en otro lugar.

"Increíble", piensa Zelgadis, "Naga tiene una gran variedad de hechizos... es tanto o más fuerte que Rina". Pero la propia Naga no estaba tan convencida de sí misma. "Mis hechizos no son tan fuertes... la saiya tenía razón... solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esa cosa... no puedo vencerlo sola", piensa Naga. Rápidamente se teletransporta al lado de Amelia.

\- Naga...

\- Escúchame, niña... no podré hacerlo sola... tienen que ayudarme... ¿cuál es tu hechizo ofensivo más poderoso?

\- Eh... el Ra Tilt...

\- ¡Eso no sirve contra esa cosa! ¿Otro?

\- La... Bola de Fuego

\- Combínalo con el mío... ¡ahora!

El armanoide ataca y Naga protege a ambas.

\- ¡Escudo de Viento!

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque descoloca al armanoide permitiéndole a Zelgadis atacar.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque impacta en el armanoide dañando sus circuitos y haciéndolo trastabillar, pero parecía lejos de quedar fuera de combate ya que se vuelve a Zelgadis y le dispara con sus cañones sorprendiéndolo, pero Naga aprovecha para atacar.

\- ¡Gaavu Furea! -el disparo sale pero no es lo suficientemente potente y desaparece antes de llegar al armanoide quien se vuelve hacia Naga quien se sorprende al ver el resultado de su hechizo... hubiese recibido de lleno la descarga del armanoide de no ser por la espada de Zelgadis, quien lastimado se la lanza contra el brazo, hundiéndose en él, lo que le permite a Amelia y Naga atacar.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

\- ¡Bram Gush!

Las dos técnicas combinadas impactan en el armanoide haciéndolo estallar... al disiparse el humo solo queda un gran agujero y restos humeantes.

\- ¡Viva! ¡Lo hicimos! - aplaude Amelia.

Naga contempla a la joven hechicera y sonríe. "Eres poderosa, Amelia... como me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado cuando crecías queriendo convertirte en hechicera... lamento que haya sido Rina y no yo la que haya estado allí cuando me necesitabas", piensa Naga en tanto que Zelgadis aparece algo magullado.

\- Gracias, Naga... no sabía que eras tan fuerte -bastó eso para que la tristeza desapareciera en ella y saltara su ego.

\- ¡Jojojo! ¿Qué crees? ¡Soy mucho mejor que Rina en todos los aspectos!

\- No exageres -le dice Amelia.

\- No lo hago... en lo único en que me supera es en comer.

\- No creas que por ayudarnos tomarás el lugar de Rina.

Naga hubiese contestado pero la explosión de poder no lejos de allí llama su atención... sus sentidos les advirtieron que allí sería el siguiente escenario de batalla.

\- Vamos -dice Naga poniéndose en camino-. Esto no termina... no hace más que empezar.

Amelia y Zelgadis la siguen y los tres caminan en medio de las ruinas... Naga no puede evitar un estremecimiento... el poder que estaba emergiendo era muy grande... jamás había experimentado una sensación así...

En otro lugar... Faitus es el primero en atacar a Eligor quien elude fácilmente sus golpes y sin hacer distancia contraataca a gran velocidad haciendo retroceder a Faitus quien incrementa su cosmo gracias a que usaba el dispositivo anti ANSE y genera su técnica.

\- ¡El Ataque del Centauro! -una rápida sucesión de ataques sorprende a Eligor quien eleva su cosmo y salta por los aires a gran altura.

\- ¡Puño de Mantis! -la técnica va directo hacia Faitus que consigue eludirlo pero recibe parte de los golpes... hubiese sido rematado por Eligor, pero inmediatamente interviene Galatea a una velocidad que supera a Eligor y alcanza a golpearlo. Este retrocede pero con señas de no haber resentido el golpe.

\- ¡Jaja! Veo que vinieron preparados para enfrentarme, pero no crean que con eso tienen alguna oportunidad... ni siquiera han visto lo que puedo hacer.

Teker trata de restablecerse y su cuerpo poco a poco se recupera de las heridas. "Son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a Eligor... si al menos pudiera transformarme en supersaiyajin... creo que no queda más remedio", piensa Teker quien extrae el dispositivo pero se da cuenta que está dañado. "El derrumbe... debo pelear con mis propios recursos." "Teker." "¿Maestro Kiki?" "Debes concentrarte... abre tu mente al círculo mental de los Caballeros de Oro... solo tú puedes vencer a Eligor." Teker se concentra y de pronto su mente parece viajar a otros lugares...

En otro lugar, el choque de poderes entre Rungu y Geki se da. Pese a la fortaleza del Caballero de Plata, Rungu tiene más recursos y consigue superar a Geki quien retrocede.

\- ¡Martillo Mjollnir! -el ataque es esquivado por Geki quien contraataca.

\- ¡La Garra del Oso Gris! -el golpe va directo a Rungu quien es derribado... en ese momento Omba se apresta a atacar.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -los golpes van directo a Rungu quien cae derribado nuevamente pero rápidamente se reincorpora recuperado.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Pobres diablos! ¿No se dan cuenta que no pueden contra mí? No importa cuántos sean... acabaré con ustedes.

Omba se apresta a seguir peleando pero Geki lo detiene.

\- ¿Geki? ¿Qué haces? Debemos acabar con este tipo.

\- No, Omba... lo que te mostró Rungu es cierto... tu pueblo y tu gente están siendo masacrados... debes ir.

\- Geki... no puedo dejarte... acabemos con él de una vez y podremos…

\- ¡No, Omba! Escúchame... durante años hemos sido entrenados dejando de lado nuestros sentimientos para poder alcanzar el séptimo sentido... para ser honrados con una armadura debíamos enfocarnos en luchar dejando de lado lo que más queríamos... hemos aprendido la lección... mientras tratábamos de proteger a Atena dejamos a mucha gente morir o sufrir... esa era la principal misión de un Caballero del Santuario por encima de todo y por eso perdimos mucho.

\- Geki... tú eres un Caballero de Atena.

\- Sí... como tú llegarás a serlo... por eso aprende la primera lección que nos dejó la propia Atena... "Mientras alguien sufra yo no puedo llamarme diosa... olvídenme ahora cuando llegue el momento de luchar y solo recuérdenme cuando me necesiten." Hay gente que te necesita, Omba, y por eso tú, guerrero zulú, fuiste escogido... ve...

\- Yo... Geki... no puedo dejarte ni aunque quisiera.

\- No te preocupes... el poder del círculo mental puede sacarte de aquí... solo debes concentrarte... hazlo, Omba... no temas por mí... yo acabaré con este engendro.

Omba le da la mano a Geki y luego se concentra... en un resplandor, Omba desaparece y Geki se queda solo con Rungu quien había esperado el desenlace de aquella conversación.

\- Debo reconocer que eres valiente -le dice Rungu-. Y te respeto... pero eso no significa que no seas un tonto ya que morirás aquí.

\- No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Dios Guerrero... no sabes cuánta...

En otro mundo, Sarius se prepara a enfrentar a Raimi quien se introduce en el suelo y ataca con su Atadura de Lombriz lo que es esquivado por el Caballero de Bronce que contraataca.

\- ¡Águila Real! -el poder de Sarius abre un boquete en el suelo y una energía extrae a Raimi quien rápidamente se recupera y ataca nuevamente.

\- ¡Tentáculos de la Muerte!

\- ¡El Vuelo del Águila!

Ambos poderes chocan pero el poder de Raimi supera a Sarius quien es golpeado por los tentáculos que se duplican sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sarius cae pero se para dificultosamente con la armadura dañada y comienza a incrementar su cosmo.

\- ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Jiji! Si quieres morir te daré gusto ya que no desperdiciaré mi segunda oportunidad.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque sorprende a Raimi quien es impactado por el ataque pero antes de que lo remate, ya Raimi se había puesto de pie y crea una barrera con sus tentáculos y ataca a Albion quien tiene que retroceder.

\- ¡Jiji! ¡Tú no eres el León Aioria! Acabaré contigo en un instante.

Albion se apresta a luchar pero en eso un fuerte golpe lo derriba estrellándolo contra los muros de la Casa de Tauro... cuando se recupera, ve que un nuevo oponente ha llegado.

\- ¿Quién eres? -la enorme figura de armadura roja se presenta ante él.

\- Tú -dice Raimi-. No sabía que también te habían revivido... ¿por qué no te dedicas a otra cosa y me dejas a este sujeto a mí?... Giganto de Ciclope.

\- ¿Giganto? -dice Albion-. Tú... invadiste el Santuario como Espectro de Hades pero caíste en la Casa de Virgo por el poder de Shaka.

\- Así es... como bien dijo Raimi... tenemos una segunda oportunidad y no pensamos desaprovecharla.

\- ¡No te metas, Giganto! -le dice Raimi-. ¡Él es mío!

\- Entretente con el de Bronce que aún tiene su armadura... yo me encargaré de este.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

\- ¡Bah! ¡Ya no hay rangos, Raimi! Dagoth nos concedió la vida por igual... en el pasado te hice caso y acabaste mal... ¿quieres repetir tus errores?

Raimi se queda callado y al final asiente.

\- Está bien... te haré caso... pero después que terminemos, te demostraré que aún sigo siendo tu superior...

Raimi se pone frente a Sarius quien eleva su cosmo también... Giganto encara a Albion quien se da cuenta que ahora las cosas se habían puesto más difíciles.

La batalla entre Uru y Jabu daba comienzo... los ataques de la espada son esquivados por el ya viejo Jabu quien eleva su cosmo y ataca con todo su poder lo que es esquivado también por Uru quien ataca nuevamente con su espada generando un poderoso ataque que golpea a Jabu quien cae derribado con la armadura dañada.

\- ¡Jaja! Pobre vejestorio... creíste que tendrías oportunidad ante mí.

Ahmed reacciona y ataca con la Aguja Escarlata consiguiendo causarle un rasguño a Uru quien furioso lanza varios ataques que consiguen impactar en Ahmed quien cae. Trata de ponerse de pie pero ya Uru se lanza contra él. Es en eso que el poder de Jabu va directo hacia él.

Simane había elevado su cosmo enormemente pero Aiaccos sonreía confiadamente... Simane se pone en posición y lanza su ataque poniéndose en posición recta y levantando su puño.

\- ¡Estallido de Estrellas!

Su mano apunta a Aiaccos y una gran descarga de energía va directo a él... el impacto provoca un gran estruendo... por un momento Simane cree haber tenido éxito, pero se percata que la presencia de Aiaccos estaba allí... su mano estirada y el cráter a sus pies demostraba que su técnica había fallado.

\- No... No puede ser...

\- ¿Sorprendido? Los Caballeros de Bronce no cambian... ¿creíste que un ataque tan simple podría abatirme? Yo te demostraré un verdadero ataque estelar.

El cosmo de Aiaccos se incrementa y de pronto un enorme poder atrapa a Simane.

\- ¡Ilusión Galáctica!

El poder lo comprime y todo alrededor de él estalla y cae al suelo... su armadura se quiebra pero se mantiene en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Lo ves? Tu armadura te protegió pero no resistirá un golpe más.

Simane se reincorpora y enciende su cosmo... Francisco aún débil trata de reincorporarse.

\- ¡Vete, Simane! -le grita-. ¡No puedes contra él!

\- No lo haré... ¡No dejaré que me venza de esta forma!

El poder de Simane se incrementa y ataca pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo... los golpes se suceden pero no le acierta ni uno a Aiaccos quien esquiva sin bloquear nada.

\- ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Para eso regresaste a pelear?

Aiaccos detiene el puño de Simane y se lo dobla. Luego comienza a atacarlo a golpes asestándole una feroz golpiza para al final estrellarlo contra una pared... Simane vuelve a levantarse encendiendo su cosmo y lanza un ataque de energía que Aiaccos elude.

\- Pues si así lo que quieres... ¡Garuda Flap!

El poder de Aiaccos atrapa a Simane y lo lanza por los aires para luego caer sobre la marca que hace Aiaccos en el suelo... se estrelló con tal violencia que su armadura se hace pedazos... Aiaccos se le acerca y lo levanta del cuello.

\- Pobre diablo... ¿para eso aguardaste tanto tiempo?

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque mágico es esquivado por Aiaccos pero suelta a Simane quien cae sin sentido... pronto se ve rodeado por Naga, Zelgadis y Amelia quien había lanzado el ataque.

\- ¿Y quién diablos son ustedes?

\- ¡Somos los justicieros, villano! -le replica Amelia-. ¡Y hemos venido a castigar todo mal! Eres un enemigo del bien así que sufrirás el peso de la justicia que caerá sobre ti.

Aiaccos los mira con incredulidad y luego rompe a reír.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué gracioso! Una niña loca, un sujeto horrible y una chica semidesnuda quieren enfrentar a uno de los Jueces del Infierno... ¡desaparezcan de mi vista!

El poder de Aiaccos se expande lo cual provoca una gran conmoción en el lugar y obliga a los justicieros a protegerse con sus hechizos pero la enorme onda expansiva los empuja arrastrándolos... pero aun así los tres se recomponen rápidamente cuando todo pasó.

\- ¡Es muy fuerte! -exclama Zelgadis.

\- ¡A mí no me asusta! -exclama Amelia-. Si pudimos con Phibrizo, podremos con él.

\- ¿Olvidas que no está Rina?

\- ¡Para que necesitamos a Rina! -dice molesta Naga-. ¡Me tienen a mí! Y yo sola me basto con esa cosa... ¡vamos!

Mientras tanto, Jabu había atacado a Uru quien esquiva los ataques pero no puede detener el puño de Jabu que impacta en el rostro de Uru. Este furioso reacciona y ataca a Jabu quien se defiende del Dios Guerrero pero no puede evitar un corte en su brazo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Estás acabado, Jabu! El toque de la espada ira anulando tus sentidos... ¡este es tu final! ¡Agradece que morirás en combate!

Jabu siente que su vista se nubla... "No debo desfallecer... debo recordar...", piensa el Caballero de Unicornio.

... Jabu recuerda cuando era niño... recuerda el orfanato y su gran pasión... Saori Kido... recuerda todo lo que sufrió por ella y que no lo condujo al resultado que él esperaba... pero siguió allí, siguió fiel a Saori lo que le valió ser sometido por Medea... jamás pudo superar a Seiya ni a los demás... él no dejó de ser un Caballero de Bronce mientras ellos alcanzaban las Armaduras Kamei... pero... eso ya no le importaba... esa era la diferencia, porque había comprendido todo.

... un segundo corte le quita el habla... y el tercero el oído.

\- ¡Maestro Jabu! -grita Ahmed tratando de ponerse de pie pero sus sentidos de oído y tacto estaban fallándole lo que le impedía ponerse de pie.

... el cuarto corte le quita el gusto, lo que le impide hablar... Uru disfrutaba de esto pero recordó las palabras de Dagoth. "No subestimen a ninguno... mátenlos a la primera oportunidad y sin perder el tiempo en sadismos... luego devoren sus cuerpos y se harán más fuertes", les había dicho.

\- ¡Ahora te cortaré la cabeza! -Uru se lanza sobre Jabu pero éste espera impasible...

... el mandoble debió cercenar la cabeza de Jabu... pero éste ya no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... -Uru se da vuelta. El movimiento de Jabu había sido demasiado rápido... demasiado... a la velocidad de la luz.

\- No... No puede ser -murmura Uru-. El... séptimo sentido… ¡No!

Uru ataca pero un resplandor lo ciega y cuando puede ver, ve a Jabu... de pie y erguido como si nada con los ojos cerrados... pero ahora vestía una armadura dorada... la Armadura de Tauro.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Cómo puedes vestir la Armadura de Oro! ¡Es mía! ¡Debió ser mía!

Uru ataca a gran velocidad y con todo su poder pero en ese momento Jabu abre los ojos y su poder se eleva enormemente y estira los brazos.

\- ¡Gran Cuerno del Unicornio! -el ataque da de lleno en Uru quien ve su espada romperse, junto con su armadura y luego su cuerpo se deshace... Uru es consciente de todo esto ya que el poder de Dagoth así lo permitía... como castigo a aquellos que fracasaran... Uru desaparece al fin... Jabu se aproxima al caído Ahmed quien ve a su maestro con la Armadura de Oro. "Increíble... mi maestro... ahora es un Caballero Dorado", piensa Ahmed.

\- Maestro... perdóneme... debí ser yo el que...

\- "No, Ahmed... peleaste bien... esta fue tu primera pelea y Uru ya era experimentado en estas lides... me hubiese matado a mí también de no ser porque despertó la Armadura de Tauro."

\- ¿Pero por qué?... Yo...

\- "Ahmed... solo comprendí la verdad... hace muchos años vino aquí un guerrero saiyajin...el más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar... jamás entendí como un sujeto medio salvaje, burdo y poco inteligente, pudo vencer a un dios como Ares... la respuesta la tuvimos después pero recién ahora la comprendo... el fundamento de su poder eran los demás y no él mismo... tú me diste fuerza, Ahmed, así como todo lo que me importa... hemos luchado por tanto tiempo pero recién ahora comprendo que el mundo antiguo caía y no podemos luchar por mantenerlo... el Santuario no tiene importancia... ni nada que lo sostenga... somos todos los seres vivos de este mundo y es ese poder el que sostiene la Tierra... no Saori, ni los Caballeros de Oro... recuérdalo... y recuérdaselo a todo aquel que se te oponga porque esa es la fuerza de la verdad... hónrame usando mi Armadura de Plata."

Jabu coloca su mano sobre el cuerpo y su cosmo lo rodea... "Ya no es el antiguo cosmo de mi maestro... es más fuerte, pero también más hermoso.", piensa y es cuando el cuerpo de Ahmed se restablece y se siente mejor poniéndose de pie. Jabu permanece inclinado.

\- Vamos, maestro... debemos seguir... juntos seremos invencibles y...

Jabu no se pone de pie y sigue inclinado. Ahmed se inclina hacia él.

\- ...maestro... usted y yo pelearemos juntos y nadie nos vencerá... llegaremos hasta al mismísimo Dagoth y le demostraremos que su poder no significa nada ante la verdad... su Armadura de Plata... siempre la llevaré conmigo... yo... se lo prometo.

Ahmed toca el charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de Jabu y la mira en sus dedos.

\- ... se lo prometo... por esta sangre... adiós, maestro Jabu... adiós, Caballero Dorado de Tauro... que Alá lo bendiga y lo reciba en el paraíso.

Ahmed besa la armadura, se pone de pie y parte secando sus lágrimas no sin antes de colocarse la Armadura de Plata... Jabu permanece allí en la misma posición lo que no le permitió ver a Ahmed su rostro... Jabu con los ojos cerrados ya sin vida sonreía porque había cumplido su sueño...

... había muerto como un Caballero Dorado...

Fin del capítulo 23


	24. Despertares

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Despertares**

En otro mundo, en Tokio... Trunks, Goten y Uub bajan a un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Trunks deposita suavemente a Rei Hino pero se coloca frente a ella para no dejarla escapar.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí? -Rei no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante el "secuestro" pero ahora se animaba a hacerlo... recordaba los poderes de Trunks y este parecía ser tanto o más poderoso que el que conoció... ¿Era posible que sus amigos también?

\- ¿En verdad no nos recuerdas, Rei? -le pregunta Goten.

\- ¿Por qué habría de recordarlos? Jamás te había visto... ni a ti... pero a ti sí, Trunks... aunque creo que no eres quien estuvo aquí.

\- Quien estuvo aquí era yo... pero de otra realidad... aunque eso sería muy largo de explicar. Lo importante, Rei, es que no debes tener miedo de nosotros... no vamos a hacerte daño.

\- ¿Por qué he de creerte? Me secuestraste... ¿también lo hicieron con Hotaru?

\- No... No tenemos nada que ver en eso...

\- Tal vez, Pan -dice Goten.

Rei se queda unos minutos en silencio antes de sentir que ese nombre le era familiar.

\- ¿Pan? ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿No la recuerdas?

\- No...

\- Entonces como sabes que es una "ella".

Rei se sienta en el suelo y se queda pensando.

\- No lo sé... solo lo supe.

\- Los recuerdos están en ti, Rei... solo que no lo sabes... pero no queremos provocarte conflictos... anda, vete...

\- ¿Irme? ¿Me estas dejando ir?

\- Sí... solo no quería que tus amigas nos encontraran... a esta distancia tardarás un buen tiempo en entrar en contacto con ellas y para ese entonces ya nos habremos ido… al menos eso espero.

\- ¿Y mi pluma mágica?

\- Se la daremos a Setsuna... me imagino que ella te la devolverá.

Trunks ya no quiere hablar más porque siente que ya ha dicho demasiado y teme las complicaciones de haberle revelado cosas a Rei Hino sobre algo que supuestamente jamás pasó en ese mundo, pero Rei no se mueve.

\- Vamos... ándate... no te retendremos más ni intentaremos detenerte.

\- Es que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta dónde estamos?

\- ¿Quieres dinero para el autobús? No tengo.

\- ¡No es eso, tonto! Estamos en una zona apartada... ¿qué crees que le pueda pasar a una chica caminando sola por allí?

\- No... ¿Qué puede pasar?

\- ¡¿Quieres que sea más explícita?! Me dejas sola en un barrio peligroso y sin mi pluma mágica... ¡Pueden violarme! ¡Me dejas a merced de cualquiera que me vea y se imagine que pueda ser una buena forma de terminar el día!

Trunks se dio cuenta que era cierto... en su mundo no pasaban esas cosas muy a menudo así que no lo había tenido en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Devuélveme mi pluma mágica y regresaré como Sailor Mars... así al menos puedo defenderme.

\- Creo que mejor no... Goten... acompáñala... devuélvele la pluma cuando la dejes en un lugar seguro.

\- Está bien.

Goten hace el ademán de cogerla pero Trunks le interrumpe.

\- Goten...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Caminando...

\- ¿Caminando?

\- Así es...

Sin decir más, ambos se ponen en camino mientras Uub y Trunks los observan. "Ahí van... espero que no se pierda como Pan... donde estará esa niña boba?", piensa Trunks.

Lejos de allí... Pan y Hotaru estaban sentadas en un cafetín y saboreaban un helado ya que por suerte Hotaru tenía algo de dinero.

\- ¿Estás segura que Setsuna vendrá?

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé... nadie sabe que es lo que hará la tía Setsuna pero a veces nos hemos encontrado aquí.

\- Más bien creo que me trajiste aquí a comer helados.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Yo invité -le dice sonriente Hotaru.

Pan a su pesar sonríe... siempre le había agradado Hotaru desde aquella vez que Kiwishin la llevó al Templo de Kamisama. "Lástima que no lo recuerde", piensa Pan.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante que veas a la tía Setsuna?

\- Ya te lo dije... ella nos trajo aquí para mandarnos a otro lugar... espero que se dé cuenta que si estoy contigo es para que nos encuentre... ojala que no lo hagan primero las otras Senshi.

\- ¿Les tienes miedo?

\- No... Claro que no... Yo les tengo cariño pero al igual que tú no me recuerdan y no quisiera pelear con ellas.

\- Yo podría explicarles...

\- No creo que Haruka sea de las que escuchen explicaciones.

\- Tienes razón -Hotaru sonríe-. Papá Haruka es muy temperamental e impulsiva.

\- Oye... disculpa que te lo pregunte... ¿pero por qué la llamas papá?

\- No sé... a ella le gusta que la llame así...

\- Es muy raro... yo también tengo un papá y nunca lo llamaría "mamá".

\- Y yo también...

\- ¿Ah, si? -Pan recuerda lo que le contó Kiwishin sobre el Dr. Tomoe así que prefirió cambiar de tema-. Hotaru... eres una niña muy simpática... me agradas mucho.

\- Tu también, Pan... debes de tener razón con eso de que te conozco... me simpatizas... ¿por qué mejor no te quedas con nosotros?

\- Yo... no puedo, Hotaru... no pertenezco aquí... no es mi mundo.

\- Tía Setsuna me dijo una vez que el hogar es donde queremos estar... ¿no quieres estar aquí?

\- Me gustaría, Hotaru... pero hay demasiadas cosas... no podría quedarme aunque quisiera y...

Pan no dijo más ya que se quedó helada al ver ingresar por la puerta a Akane... acompañada de Ranma.

En otro mundo... Ikki miraba a Urk con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tú eres Gilgamesh? ¿Eres inmortal?

\- Así es, Caballero...

\- No entiendo... ¿por qué viniste aquí como Caballero del Santuario? ¿Por qué no te revelaste antes?

\- No podía darme a conocer.

Sheena hace su aparición y se acerca al grupo ya que había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Gilgamesh? Tú... estuviste allí entonces... estuviste en la primera batalla contra Dagoth... ¡tú sabías que el Santuario era su prisión! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! ¡Porque recién ahora te apareces y dejaste que pasara todo esto!

\- Lo lamento... pero me imagino que tuve las mismas razones que el Supremo Kaiosama aquí presente.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí estoy, Sheena -le dice Gaudi-. Soy Kiwishin... pero en realidad solo intuyo las razones ya que quien estuvo aquí fue mi ancestro Ro Kaioshin... y prefiero que Gilgamesh lo explique.

Gilgamesh guarda silencio un momento antes de empezar.

Ayanami se enfrentaba a Baian quien había tomado ventaja pero Rei elude los primeros ataques pero no contraataca aunque eleva su cosmo. Un nuevo ataque de Baian es contenido con su AT pero aun así Ayanami se queda inmóvil y se concentra. "Yo soy Rei... mi origen es como el clon de Lilith mezclado con el ADN de una humana llamada Yui... abandoné mi mundo en pos de lo que los humanos llaman felicidad y en ese camino conocí muchas cosas y a mucha gente a la que ahora amo... aquel mundo ahora es mi hogar pero heme aquí, luchando nuevamente pero en el pasado no sabía porque lo hacía... ahora soy diferente... ahora soy quien quiero ser... quiero llegar a ti... déjame volver.", eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de la bella joven.

... Rei abre los ojos y se ve en un hermoso jardín... camina y siente sus pies palpar el pasto... se da cuenta que esta descalza y una ligera túnica cubre su cuerpo... a lo lejos divisa una figura sentada sobre la hierba quien le sonríe al verla.

\- Regresaste -le dice.

\- Sí... no solo quería agradecerte lo de la última vez, también vine a que me enseñaras nuevamente... Belldandy.

En otro lugar... Bra nuevamente inicia su combate contra Burgun atacando repetidas veces pero Burgun la elude fácilmente elevando su cosmo e incrementando su velocidad para luego contraatacar a la saiya quien se ve obligada a retroceder. Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y es ahí cuando Bra impone su mejor entrenamiento marcial haciendo una serie de giros que eluden los golpes de Burgun y al dar una voltereta hacia atrás le aplica un golpe en el rostro con la pierna. Bra cae de pie y Burgun cae de espaldas pero se pone de pie rápido. "La armadura le da una gran resistencia", piensa Bra.

\- Eres buena realmente -le dice Burgun-. Pero veamos que puedes hacer ante esto... ¡La Garra de Tigre del Vikingo!

El ataque es bastante rápido aún para Bra quien trata de rechazarlo pero es golpeada y lanzada lejos... en aquel mundo etéreo nada parecía tener consistencia y Bra se pierde en la bruma por lo que Rina decide pelear.

\- ¡A ver si puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo! -le dice antes de atacar-. ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque es contenido por Burgun con facilidad y se sonríe.

\- No eres mejor que la saiya, hechicera... ¿quieres morir también?

\- Eso lo veremos... ¡Flecha Ardiente!

Burgun también la detiene y ataca esta vez, pero para su sorpresa, Rina lo elude y vuelve a atacar.

\- ¡Feruzareedo! - el ataque de energía impacta en Burgun quien se ve atrapado en medio de ella pero este utiliza su enorme poder para deshacer el ataque.

\- ¡Ja! Tus trucos son débiles... no podrías abatirme ya que no eres lo suficientemente rápida para hacer un hechizo muy fuerte.

\- Lo sé -replica Rina-. Pero ya me diste el tiempo suficiente para esto... ¡Drag Slave!

El ataque sorprende a Burgun y todo estalla en su ubicación... Rina se sonríe pero su alegría dura poco cuando del resplandor surge Burgun quien se lanza sobre ella y la sujeta del cuello levantándola del suelo.

\- Buen movimiento, hechicera... me hubieses hecho mucho daño con esa técnica pero cometiste un error... yo ya había visto tu técnica cuando atacaste a Sarak y a diferencia tuya, nosotros podemos aprender a contrarrestar las técnicas que podemos ver... me dolió pero pude esquivarlo en parte... si sabes rezar, comienza...

Los otros justicieros se enfrentaban a Aiaccos quien nuevamente los recibe con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vienen por más? -les dice.

\- No -replica Naga-. Esta vez será tu turno...

Naga se concentra y recita: "Tú que cruzas entre el cielo y la tierra, el agua que fluye suavemente, recoge en mi mano dame el poder… ¡Démona Cristal!"

Un vapor emerge de la tierra... pese a que su poder no estaba completo, atrapa a un sorprendido Aiaccos congelándole las piernas... ese momento es aprovechado por Amelia y Zelgadis.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

\- ¡Ra Tilt!

El impacto da de lleno en Aiaccos, quien por primera vez es estrellado contra el suelo. Pasado el efecto se pone de pie dificultosamente.

\- ¡Ataquemos de nuevo! -grita Amelia que se adelanta pero Naga le grita.

\- ¡Amelia! ¡No te le acerques! -pero es tarde... Aiaccos libera su poder lo que empuja con violencia haciendo un surco en el suelo.

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! -grita Aiaccos y eleva su poder haciéndolo estallar lo que provoca una gran conmoción en el lugar y empuja a los justicieros quienes no pueden impedirlo.

Cuando pasa, Aiaccos estaba de pie con una mirada fúrica mientras los justicieros se ponían de pie muy magullados.

\- ¿Eso no les basta? Pues... ¡prueben esto!

Aiaccos levanta su mano y señalando hacia arriba.

\- Yo soy Aiaccos... Juez del Infierno quien decide el castigo de las almas y ahora recibirán mi nueva técnica... ¡Máxima Sentencia!

Una enorme oleada de poder se dirige contra ellos y Naga quien ya se había concentrado libera su hechizo.

\- ¡Escudo de Viento! -pero su protección solo recibe parte del impacto ya que en un movimiento rápido, Simane se había interpuesto y protegido con su cuerpo a los hechiceros... al concluir el ataque, Simane cae.

\- ¡Simane! -exclama Amelia y corre hacia él, seguida de Naga y Zelgadis... Simane los mira dificultosamente.

\- Simane... porque... -le dice Amelia.

\- Ustedes... pueden... vencerlo... no se descuiden... eviten el ataque frontal... adiós...

Simane queda inmóvil y los hechiceros se quedan mirándolo. "¿Por qué lo hizo?", piensa Naga "¿Por qué se sacrificó por nosotros? ¿Acaso cree que podemos vencerlo?" Naga se adelanta hacia Aiaccos.

\- Te haré pagar por esto... -le dice calmadamente pero con una mirada fúrica.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Te duele la muerte de ese idiota? ¿Vas a vengarlo? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú sola contra mí?

\- No... No está sola.

Aiaccos y Naga se vuelven hacia donde había venido la voz... Francisco estaba de pie y su cosmo se estaba elevando...

En otro mundo... Geki enfrentaba a Rungu de poder a poder ambos chocan sus enormes cuerpos pero Rungu comienza a imponer condiciones derribándolo. Geki se recupera y se lanza sobre el Dios Guerrero y lo sujeta con sus brazos.

\- ¡No te soltaré hasta romperte la espalda!

\- ¿Eso crees?

Rungu clava los búmeran en las hombreras de Geki y las atraviesa. Este quien comienza a debilitarse y ve su sangre cubrir el suelo. El poder de Rungu empuja a Geki obligándolo a soltarlo.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Prueba esto! ¡Martillo Mjollnir!

Geki se mueve a gran velocidad y ante la sorpresa de Rungu esquiva los búmeran sin dejar de avanzar

\- ¡Golpe del Oso de Plata! -el poderoso golpe quiebra la armadura de Rungu quien se sorprende ante este cambio... Rungu cae derribado y se levanta lentamente viendo el cosmo de Geki incrementarse enormemente.

\- Te... subestimé... pero no volverá a pasar.

En África del Sur, Omba llegaba hacia su aldea y ve que todo está destruido... una fila de fugitivos trataba de escapar del terrible caos... Omba reconoce a su prima.

\- Nandi... ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Omba... no sé qué pasó... de pronto todo empezó a incendiarse... nos disparaban desde el cielo... no sé.

\- ¿Mi familia? ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé... tu casa fue una de las primeras en incendiarse y...

Omba no escucha más y corre pese a los gritos de su gente... al llegar, ve que lo que le han dicho es cierto... su casa está destruida y varios cuerpos carbonizados estaban desperdigados... Omba no quiere verlos porque sabe que entre ellos deben de estar sus seres queridos y cae de rodillas y llora.

\- Perdón... perdón... yo debí estar aquí y no luchando una batalla distinta... Francisco tenía razón... debí regresar... ¡pero no dejaré esto sin castigo!... ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El ataque da de lleno en dos armanoides que habían llegado atrás de él y en un solo impacto ambos vuelan en pedazos... dos Caballeros de Plata aparecen para atacarlo.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque deja sin reacción a ambos Caballeros quienes caen con las armaduras destrozadas... Omba se queda mirando aún con furia los cuerpos de los caídos para rematarlos si aún estaban con vida... es cuando siente un poder detrás de él y sin pensarlo ejecuta su ataque.

\- ¡Excalibur! -para su sorpresa, el ataque es detenido solo con la palma de la mano por un ser de armadura impresionante que Omba reconoce inmediatamente.

\- Tú eres...

\- Así es zulú... yo soy Minos Griphon, Juez del Infierno... ¿qué te parece mi pequeña obra?

\- ¡¿Así que tú fuiste?! ¡Te haré pagar por esto!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué iluso! No esperaba que esos inútiles te duraran más de lo que te duraron... yo no soy ellos... soy más de lo que te imaginas y será mi rostro lo último que veas cuando ejecute en ti los castigos del infierno...

En México... Aiaccos observa a Francisco y se sonríe.

\- ¿Así que ya despertaste? pues que mal... ahora te pondré a dormir definitivamente.

\- Eso lo veremos...

\- ¡Jaja! ¿No te has visto? ¿Crees poder enfrentarme en ese estado? ¡Muere de una vez!

El ataque de Aiaccos es eludido por Francisco quien ataca con todo su poder tratando de acertarle, pero Aiaccos solo hace un movimiento y Francisco pasa por su lado.

\- Tshhh... Que mal... no eres lo suficientemente rápido... ¿qué te parece esto? ¡Garuda Flap!

El ataque atrapa a Francisco y lo eleva por los aires pero este alcanza a lanzar su técnica que sorprende al Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Las Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

El ataque da de lleno en Aiaccos que no se esperaba tal reacción lo cual lo atrapa y lo arrastra estrellándolo contra el suelo y abriendo un surco en su recorrido. Francisco cae por el impacto del Garuda Flap chocando violentamente contra el suelo... trata de pararse pero no puede y siente que la vista se le nubla.

\- ¡Maldito! -ruge Aiaccos quien se levanta magullado y sorprendido-. Eso estuvo bien... ¡pero no te bastó! ¡Ahora acabaré contigo!

Aiaccos levanta su mano para dar el golpe final pero se interponen Naga y Zelgadis... Amelia se inclina hacia Francisco para curarlo con su magia.

\- Estúpidos insectos... ¿quieren morir con él? Pues les daré gusto... pero... ¿qué es esto?

Aiaccos se sorprende al verse rodeado de mariposas que se posan sobre el en gran número.

\- Las hadas de la muerte... esto solo puede ser obra de... ¡Papillon!

Ciertamente... un lastimado Papillon se presentaba ante ellos con la armadura dañada pero de pie

\- ¡Papillon! -le dice Aiaccos- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar las hadas contra mí?

\- ¿Qué crees, Aiaccos?... ¿Crees que te estoy traicionando? No... No te debo fidelidad a ti ni a nadie... cometí un error en el pasado... y ahora lo estoy enmendando.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Piensa en eso cuando vayas al mundo de los muertos... ¡Suspiro de las Hadas!

El ataque de Papillon da de lleno en Aiaccos... pero en un instante un torbellino de fuego deshace la técnica y las hadas desaparecen... el Juez surge de las llamas con su enorme y terrible cosmo encendido.

\- Papillon... del que se dijo que era el más poderoso de los Espectros... ¿creíste que estabas por encima de un Juez del Infierno? Cometiste otro grave error.

Papillon usa su telekinesis pero Aiaccos sigue avanzando.

\- Idiota... un Juez está por encima de los Masei, no importa que tan poderosos sean ya que nosotros les abrimos las puertas para que puedan salir... pero también podemos regresarlos a patadas si queremos... y eso sucederá ahora... ¡Ilusión Galáctica!

El ataque envuelve a Papillon, destrozando su armadura y sus alas. Finalmente cae y se queda inmóvil.

\- ¡Bomba de Viento!

\- ¡Ra Tilt!

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

Los ataques de los hechiceros van directo hacia Aiaccos pero este con su cosmo encendido los detiene haciéndoles girar y luego expulsándolos en distintas direcciones.

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclama Zelgadis-. Detuvo nuestros hechizos con su solo poder.

\- Su poder está en su máximo nivel -dice Naga.

\- ¿Creen que esto es poder? Aún no han visto nada... ¡yo les mostraré el verdadero poder! ¡Ondas Infernales!

El poder de Aiaccos se libera y arrastra a los hechiceros quienes se ven imposibilitados de resistirse y desaparecen del lugar...

\- Con eso aprenderán... ahora me encargaré de que no regresen nunca esos molestos gusanos...

Aiaccos desaparece... no se percató que Francisco aún estaba ahí y vivo... la magia de Amelia lo había restablecido en parte y se ponía dificultosamente de pie.

En el Santuario... Ahmed corría hacia la Casa de Tauro donde sentía una explosión de poder. "Es el cosmo de Galatea y también siento el de Faitus... están combatiendo allí... debo apresurarme... con la Armadura del maestro Jabu todo será distinto", piensa Ahmed. En eso, siente la presencia de un poder desconocido y pese a que se resiste es succionado y de pronto cae sobre un duro suelo... era el interior de otro recinto.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado... e incluso traes la Armadura de Jabu... está bien, pues esta te servirá de mortaja.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Jaga de Orión... antiguo guerrero al servicio de Eris y ahora sirvo a Dagoth... y esta Casa de Géminis será tu tumba.

En la Antártida... Sorrento enfrentaba a Dolbar quien avanza confiado hacia su rival y este ataca con su Melodía Mortal lo que detiene el avance de Dolbar pero este se sonríe.

\- Tonto... ¿crees que eso significa algo para mí? Soy ahora una entidad al servicio de Dagoth y eso me hace inmune a esos trucos... ¡prueba esto! ¡Rayo de la Muerte!

El disparo va directo a Sorrento quien esquiva el ataque pero cae al suelo, momento aprovechado por Dolbar para atacarlo y golpearlo fuertemente. Sorrento retrocede y no puede evitar pensar, "La Melodía Mortal podía someter hasta a los dioses... pero con él no puedo hacer nada". El General Marino eleva su cosmo dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

\- No creas que no tengo más recursos para enfrentarte.

\- Mi querido amigo, eso espero... ¿qué me tocarás ahora? Me gustaría algo de jazz.

\- No... Algo un poco más fuerte.

Sorrento se lleva la flauta a la boca y comienza a soplar. A Dolbar le pareció que no emitía sonido alguno pero se da cuenta de que no cuando siente el primer golpe que lo derriba.

\- Ondas ultrasónicas... -Dolbar se reincorpora sorprendido... esta pelea no sería tan fácil después de todo.

Ajenos al combate, Hilda y Poseidón estaban concentrados... esta vez ya no estaban conectados al círculo mental... estaban en comunicación con alguien ya que ambos sabían que las fuerzas con las que contaban no era suficiente para vencer a Dagoth... era necesario traer ayuda y por suerte estaban a punto de conseguirlo y era algo que nadie, ni siquiera los Caballeros de Oro sabían para evitar que Dagoth se diera cuenta y sellara a este mundo para evitar la llegada de los saiyas, cuando hizo su llegada Teker...

... y ellos sabían la verdad, gracias al octavo sentido de Poseidón y era necesario que el poder combinado de ambos superara al de Dagoth aunque también sabían que no solo era contra el poder de Dagoth que tenían que luchar... "¿Estás allí?" "Sí." "Por fin... el contacto se ha establecido, pero solo será momentáneo... debo traerlos donde estoy para poder enviarlos pero antes deben tener la convicción de que tienen que luchar por lo que realmente quieren." "Lo sabemos, pero deben apresurarse." "Lo haré... tengan confianza." "La tenemos... adiós, Sailor Plut."

El combate entre Geki y Rungu continuaba... el Dios Guerrero incrementa su poder al máximo y ataca al Caballero de Plata furiosamente pero este esquiva los primeros ataques pero Rungu incrementa su poder y ataca al Caballero con mayor velocidad alcanzando a golpearlo. Geki reacciona y ambos chocan poder a poder. Geki toma ventaja gracias a su gran fortaleza y consigue golpear a Rungu nuevamente dañando su armadura. El Dios Guerrero reacciona y ataca con sus búmeran, hiriendo nuevamente a Geki quien retrocede y Rungu aprovecha para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Recibe mi mejor técnica!... ¡Búmeran de Trueno!

Rungu cruza sus búmeran y de ellos salen rayos que alcanzan a Geki quien cae derribado por el ataque, dañando su armadura. Rungu no deja de atacar.

\- ¡Martillo Mjollnir! -el ataque da de lleno en Geki destrozando su armadura... Rungu se acerca sonriente.

\- ¡Jaja! Debo reconocer que fuiste mejor rival que el negro pero eso no te bastó para vencerme... en homenaje a eso te ahorraré sufrimiento y terminaré contigo de una vez.

Rungu levanta su búmeran pero antes de dar el golpe, se queda inmovilizado al sentir un fuerte dolor en el costado.

\- ¿Qué... pasa? No entiendo... ¿este dolor?

\- ¡Ja!... no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Cuando usaste tu Búmeran de Trueno, me diste el tiempo suficiente para usar mi mejor golpe... la Zarpa del Oso Gris... la ejecuté al mismo tiempo que tú pero estabas tan concentrado que recién ahora has sentido los efectos... no estas mejor que yo, Rungu.

Rungu se da cuenta que es cierto cuando ve su armadura quebrada a un costado y su sangre ya manchaba el suelo.

\- Maldito... ¿crees que me has vencido? ¡Toma!

El búmeran se desprende de su mano y da en el pecho de Geki quien cae herido. "Geki... ¿cuál es la mayor virtud de un Caballero?", Geki recuerda las palabras de Yoga cuando le confiere la Armadura de Plata en presencia de Atena. "Estar dispuesto a morir por Atena." "No, Geki", le dice la propia Saori, "La mayor virtud de un Caballero es estar dispuesto al sacrificio por lo que cree... los Caballeros del Santuario creen en mí, pero eso es lo que les dicta el corazón... sigue tu corazón Geki y este te llevará a la verdad y a lo que más anhelas."

Rungu eleva su poder para dar el golpe final y corre hacia él... en esa fracción de tiempo, los sentidos de Geki se elevan "Geki." "¿Yoga?" "Siente el cosmo, Geki... tu cosmo dormido que está a punto de despertar... alcanza tu máximo cosmo... deja que te guíe y la luz dorada llegará a ti". Cuando Rungu va a dar el golpe final, el cosmo de Geki estalla empujándolo hacia atrás y su cosmo se eleva enormemente hasta alcanzar un nivel que Rungu no esperaba.

\- Su cosmo... el séptimo sentido... ¡no puede ser!

El poder de Geki estalla y una luz dorada lo cubre y de pronto hace su aparición una luz que lo rodea. Cuando Rungu puede ver, se da cuenta que Geki vestía una Armadura de Oro.

\- La... Armadura Dorada... de Cancer... no... ¡Búmeran de Trueno!

El ataque es débil ya que uno de los búmeran estaba en la mano de Geki quien esquiva el ataque y se lo lanza, el cual se clava en el pecho de Rungu.

\- Sé que eso no basta... ya que no tienes corazón... aunque me pregunto si alguna vez lo tuviste... ¡Luz Dorada de la Constelación de Cancer!

El haz de luz da de lleno en Rungu quien da un grito y trata de cubrirse... pero no le sirve... en un resplandor, el antiguo Dios Guerrero desaparece y solo queda Geki de pie... la dimensión donde estaban desaparece y Geki se ve de pie en la antigua casa de Cancer, la cual se ilumina y se reconstruye por si sola.

\- Sí... nunca tuviste corazón... es irónico... eso te llevó a la derrota y a la muerte... y yo por tenerlo también muero... gracias, Yoga... me guiaste bien y por fin... por fin lo he logrado... solo lamento haber tardado tanto en abrir los ojos.

Geki cierra los ojos y se queda allí, en la entrada de la Casa de Cancer pero ya sin vida... en Siberia, Yoga derrama algunas lágrimas mientras no puede evitar dedicarle unas palabras a Geki en su mente. "No importa cuánto tardaste, amigo... lo lograste y eso es lo que cuenta... de no haber sido porque el búmeran atravesó tu corazón, disfrutaríamos juntos tu triunfo... adiós, Geki... Caballero Dorado de Cancer."

En México... Francisco se pone dificultosamente de pie y se acerca a Papillon quien yacía en el suelo.

\- Papillon... ahora entiendo... cuando luchamos, tú querías que despertara mi cosmo... jamás fue tu intención dañarme ni a mí ni a Sofía... ¿por qué?

\- ¿No lo entiendes, Francisco?... Ya se lo dije a Aiaccos... ambos tuvimos nuestra segunda oportunidad pero él decidió luchar por las fuerzas a las que cree deberse como en el pasado servimos a Hades... yo fui humano una vez y cuando el Masei despertó en mí y me legó una supuesta vida eterna y poderes me dejé llevar por la ambición ya que jamás creí que la muerte me alcanzaría... decidí servir a Hades considerándola la fuente de todo poder... pero me equivoqué... él fue derrotado y yo ni siquiera pude verlo ya que me dejé llevar por mi arrogancia y desafié a Mu de Aries, y el resultado ya lo sabes.

\- Aún no lo entiendo, Papillon... ¿por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mí?

\- Eso es muy simple de explicar... en ti esta la fuerza de un verdadero Caballero... como la estuvo en Seiya... puedo darme cuenta como lo hice en aquella ocasión... subestimé a Seiya pero el superó mis poderes telekinéticos que habían sometido al propio Mu... aun así seguí subestimándolo y fue él quien le dio el golpe final a Hades... era cierto lo que me dijo Mu en aquella ocasión sobre que no conocía el verdadero cosmo... pero no es cierto... lo supe apenas vi a Seiya y supe que él llegaría lejos y lo hizo... pero yo no cambié... decidí luchar por Hades y eso me condujo al final.

«Francisco... en cada uno de nosotros está un lado oscuro que no queremos ver pero que está ahí y en ti existe una lucha interna a la que prefieres dar la espalda... has sufrido pero también has gozado... conoces lo bueno y lo malo de las cosas pero te gobierna la indiferencia la cual te lleva a la ira... quieres tener el poder para cambiar las cosas pero te asusta el poder usarlo... en ti está el dilema de que si vale la pena luchar o no... analiza, Francisco... ¿vale la pena luchar? ¿Tienes la fuerza para defender lo que quieres? Lamento lo que pasó aquí, pero... ¿por qué crees que enviaron a un Juez del Infierno tan poderoso como Aiaccos para destruir a un joven que no quería luchar?... Porque ellos saben la verdad sobre ti, Francisco.»

Francisco se queda inmóvil y se pone de pie... es en eso que unas figuras van surgiendo de las ruinas... eran Sofía y Sebastián... por otro lado surgía Mariana y algunos estudiantes. "¿Vale la pena luchar? Sofía... Mariana... mi hogar... lo que perdí y lo que puedo obtener... el bien y el mal... elección... dos caminos... dos formas de ser", piensa Francisco quien tiene una visión... se ve a sí mismo... en una forma junto a sus amigos y sonriendo feliz... en la otra, el Francisco solitario y triste con el complejo de culpa por haber perdido a su familia... por ser como es... "¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué soy? Soy ambos... ambos son parte de mí... y ambos forman a un solo Francisco... ambos se unen y forman a un Francisco y este sonríe porque ahora sabía quién era... todos observan como un aura se forma alrededor del joven.

\- Francisco... -dice Sofía.

\- Sofía... ahora sé quién soy y lo que quiero... ¡Y también se cuál es mi deber! ¡Ahhh!

El poder de Francisco se libera y un haz de luz sube al cielo la cual forma una figura que luego cae a Tierra encima de Francisco.

\- ¡Francisco! -grita Sofía siendo sujetada por Sebastián... al disiparse la luz, Francisco estaba allí de pie, completamente recuperado y vistiendo una Armadura Dorada... "Lo has logrado", piensa Papillon, "Te saludo, Francisco... Caballero Dorado de Géminis".

Fin del capítulo 24


	25. Reencuentro

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Reencuentro**

En Tokio... Pan había hundido su cabeza en el plato al ver aparecer a Ranma y Akane.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Conoces también a Ranma y a Akane?

\- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Los conoces también?

\- Sí... aunque casi no he hablado con ellos... papá Haruka no soporta a Ranma y cada vez que lo ve se sale de sus casillas... una vez que estuve con Serena pudimos hablar, claro que cuando se enteró papá Haruka...

\- ¡Shhh! ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

\- Están sentados...

A Pan le latía el corazón fuerte ya que le costaba creer que había vuelto a ver a Ranma después del esfuerzo que había hecho por olvidarlo y ser feliz al lado de Teker. "No puede ser... Setsuna... ¿por qué me haces esto?", piensa Pan. Su primer impulso fue levantarse y salir pero se dio cuenta que tendría que pasar por su mesa y obviamente la reconocerían, además que sentía un extraño placer de sentirse cerca de Ranma.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y pudo verlos... allí estaban, tal y cual los recordaba. Ranma le daba la espalda por lo que solo podía ver el rostro de Akane. "Se ven tan bien juntos", piensa... veía a Akane sonreír y era obvio que Ranma estaba llevando una conversación coherente lo que era mucho decir. "Es bonito no verlos pelear... con lo que me contaba Ranma que no podían cruzar media palabra sin insultarse", se dice Pan a sí misma en su mente y fue cuando a través de los vidrios vio llegar a Shampoo. "Oh... oh... eso son dificultades", piensa la saiyajin.

\- Hotaru... espérame aquí... ¿sí?

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- Solo tengo que salir un momento...

Hotaru se sorprende cuando Pan usa su velocidad para llegar a la puerta sin que la viera Ranma o Akane... una vez afuera, Pan intercepta a Shampoo.

\- Hola, Shampoo.

\- ¿Quién ser tú? ¿Cómo conocer a Shampoo?

\- Es una larga historia... ¿quieres que te la cuente?

\- No tener tiempo... Shampoo va a buscar a su prometido.

\- Pues... creo que esta vez no...

Goten por su parte caminaba al lado de Rei casi sin hablar.

\- Oye -le dice Rei-. ¿Me devuelves mi pluma y mi intercomunicador?

\- Ya sabes que lo haré cuando te deje en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretenden todos ustedes?

\- No creo que lo entenderías si te lo explico.

\- Puedes intentarlo...

\- Ya te lo dijimos... estamos de paso... al mundo donde vamos estaba sellado desde nuestro mundo... Setsuna nos dijo que podríamos llegar desde aquí.

\- Suena raro...pero te creo ya que así habla Setsuna... ¿y quién es Pan?

\- Es... mi sobrina... ella... pues... es la más fuerte del grupo y como te dije antes iremos a...

\- ¿Pelear? ¿A eso van? ¿Qué tan poderoso es a lo que se van a enfrentar?

\- Más de lo que te imaginas.

\- Y... ¿puedo ir?

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que será algo como árboles que hablan... gente normal que se convierte en algo estrafalario... que todo se solucionará con el Cristal Lunar? ¡Esto es algo un millón de veces peor!

\- ¿Crees que no podríamos enfrentarlo? ¡Hemos vencido todas nuestras batallas!

\- Escucha... no es que las menosprecie, pero... tienes razón, ustedes han ganado batallas e incluso han enfrentado cosas que superaban sus posibilidades pero este es su mundo... protéjanlo ya que no tienen otro.

\- Goten... tal vez el que ustedes estén aquí significa que necesiten ayuda... nuestra ayuda.

\- Como te lo dije... aprecio su ayuda y la valoro pero no puedo aceptarla... ninguno de nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué?

Goten se sienta sobre la acera.

\- Es una larga historia, Rei.

Ella se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano.

\- Cuéntame, Goten... tenemos tiempo.

Eso es lo que no creía Goten... pensaba en la otra Rei, en su Rei... ¿tendría tiempo ella?

En otro mundo... Naga, Zelgadis y Amelia caen sobre una dura superficie que los resiente y abren los ojos lentamente. Se ponen de pie casi al mismo tiempo y se quedan sorprendidos al ver el oscuro y sombrío panorama.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunta Amelia-. Qué lugar tan extraño.

\- No lo sé -dice Zelgadis-. Jamás había visto un lugar como este pero no creo que signifique nada bueno si Aiaccos nos envió aquí...

\- Hey, chicos -les dice Naga que estaba sobre una elevación del terreno-. Miren...

Todos se acercan a Naga y contemplan lo que ella les señalaba y se quedaron boquiabiertos... era una procesión de seres que parecían espectros y caminaban penosamente hacia un enorme y oscuro abismo donde caían al final de su extraña caminata

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -exclama Zelgadis.

\- Es horrible... -murmura Amelia.

\- Esto es una dimensión intermedia entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos -dice Naga despacio. Aquel abismo conduce a las almas al reino de la muerte...

\- No creí que la muerte fuera así.

\- Y no lo es... esto es solo para los espectros en pena... algunos caminan por este lugar interminablemente y no encuentran el descanso.

\- ¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? -dice Amelia-. ¿Estamos muertos?

\- No -suena una voz atrás suyo-. Aun no lo están pero me encargaré de que lo estén muy pronto.

Los tres se vuelven y ven a Aiaccos frente a ellos.

\- Tú... -dice Naga-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Me han causado molestias y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces así que me aseguraré que no vuelvan a salir de aquí... ¡Podría dejarlos vagando por siempre hasta que su desesperación los obligue a arrojarse al pozo pero les ahorraré el sufrimiento y los arrojaré yo mismo!

\- ¡Eso está por verse y tal vez seas tú quien caiga allí! -le contesta desafiante Naga.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué cómico sonó eso! Pero admiro tu espíritu, muchacha... y tu cuerpo también... lástima que tenga que matarte.

Todos elevan sus poderes dispuesto a luchar hasta el final pero Zelgadis no estaba tan confiado. "No... jamás lo venceremos... es muy poderoso y nuestra magia no es tan efectiva en este mundo", piensa él.

En otro mundo... Rei Ayanami se sienta al lado de Belldandy quien tenía un ave entre sus manos, la cual parecía moribunda.

\- ¿Qué tiene? -pregunta Ayanami.

\- Quiere morir -responde Belldandy.

De pronto Belldandy comienza a cantar y poco a poco el ave se restablece de su estado de postración y luego levanta vuelo dando alegres trinos.

\- Lo curaste.

\- No... Ella se curó sola...

\- ¿Estaba herida?

\- Solo en el alma... yo solo le ayudé a encontrar la alegría.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Solo compartimos su pena...

Ayanami se pone de pie y Belldandy la mira con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¿Encontraste tu respuesta? - le pregunta.

\- Sí... gracias, Belldandy.

Rei se siente regresar... en aquel lugar donde combatía con Baian no habrían pasado más que unos segundos... Rei abre los ojos como si despertara de un sueño y se ve frente a Baian protegida por su AT que el General Marino trataba de romper.

\- ¡No tienes escapatoria, Ayanami! -le grita el General Marino-. No podrás mantener por siempre ese campo de fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Baian, Rei retira el escudo y mira a su rival.

\- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta Baian sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué, Baian? ¿Por qué haces esto?... Cuando serviste a Poseidón, había nobleza en ti... ¿por qué eso cambió? ¿Por qué sirves a Dagoth y lo que representa?

\- No lo entenderías... tú no sabes lo que es estar muerto y que luego te den la alternativa de vivir.

\- ¿Vida? ¿Llamas vida a lo que te dio Dagoth? ¿Vida eterna comiendo carroña? Sé que eso es lo que te ha dicho Dagoth... "Mátala y devora su cuerpo".

\- ¿Cómo... sabes eso?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque siento tu pena... compártela conmigo.

Aiaccos ataca con una descarga de energía que los justicieros eluden dando un brinco y contraatacan con sus hechizos que Aiaccos con un gesto de desdén rechaza y vuelve a atacar pero esta vez se mueve a la velocidad de la luz y se ubica al lado de Zelgadis.

\- ¡Cuidado, Zel! -grita Amelia pero ya Aiaccos golpea a Zelgadis con violencia y luego usa su técnica.

\- ¡Garuda Flap! -el ataque lo eleva por los aires y lo estrella en la marca que hace Aiaccos.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

\- ¡Bomba de Viento!

Los ataques son rechazados por el Juez quien levanta a Zelgadis del cuello y lo lleva en peso hacia la fosa sin retorno.

\- ¡No! ¡No debe arrojarlo! -grita Naga-. ¡Si lo lanza, Zelgadis jamás podrá salir! ¡Necrovood!

El hechizo de Naga parece no tener ningún efecto pero Aiaccos se da cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por los espectros quienes se lanzan sobre el sujetándolo... tras un forcejeo, le arrebatan a Zelgadis quien es apartado por ellos.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! -exclama-. ¡Así que puedes hacer que te obedezcan! ¡Pues mira esto! ¡Vuelvan a su destino, sombras de mortales! ¡Yo, Aiaccos Garuda, Juez del Infierno, os sentencio! ¡Máxima Sentencia!

El poder de Aiaccos desvanece a los espectros que son empujados a la fosa donde desaparecen. Aiaccos se vuelve a Zelgadis quien se pone de pie con dificultad.

\- ¡Ra Tilt! -Amelia ataca a Aiaccos quien detiene el ataque con una mano y centra su atención en Amelia a lo que Naga interviene.

\- ¡Feruzareedo! -el ataque es esquivado por Aiaccos quien se lanza contra Naga.

\- ¡Flecha de Hielo! -el ataque de Naga es esquivado también por Aiaccos pero no alcanza a Naga ya que esta se teletransporta justo a tiempo.

\- Preciosa... de nada te servirá ya que no puedes huir de mí -pero Aiaccos se ve obligado a eludir el ataque de Zelgadis quien usa su espada para tratar de acertarle.

Tras una serie de intentos, Aiaccos detiene el filo con la palma de sus manos.

\- ¿Crees que una simple espada puede conmigo? -acto seguido con un movimiento, la parte y luego se acerca a Zel quien coloca un muro mágico entre ambos pero Aiaccos lo destruye con facilidad, llegando hasta él y atacándolo con su cosmo que comprime a Zelgadis contra el suelo.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego! -el ataque de Amelia distrae a Aiaccos lo que es aprovechado por Naga para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Dimilar Wind! -el ataque sorprende al Juez quien se queda inmovilizado pero rápidamente reacciona y neutraliza la técnica pero Naga nuevamente ataca.

\- ¡Amelia, al mismo tiempo! ¡Bomba de Viento!

\- ¡Ra Tilt!

Los ataques van directo a Aiaccos quien sorprendido apenas puede contenerlo. Ambos ataques hacen efecto y Aiaccos es arrastrado por su impacto. Aunque se reincorpora, en su rostro y armadura se ven los efectos del ataque así como su casco había volado de su cabeza. "Mala señal", piensa Aiaccos recordando el combate que sostuvo con Ikki y que este también le voló el casco.

\- ¡Lo ves! ¡Podemos vencerte, malvado! - le dice Amelia. "Aunque debo confesar que es bien parecido", piensa la pequeña hechicera.

\- Las subestimé... era obvio que lucharían mejor ya que saben que es por sus vidas... pero no cometeré el mismo error... ¡Las mataré de una vez! ¡Máxima Sentencia!

El ataque va directo a Naga quien usa el Escudo de Viento para protegerse pero la fuerza de Aiaccos es superior y quiebra el escudo y empuja a Naga quien es lanzada lejos... se reincorpora sin heridas pese al golpe pero en eso ve con horror que Aiaccos estaba sobre Amelia.

\- ¡Cuidado, Amelia! -grita, pero la joven no puede impedir el golpe del Juez y el ataque siguiente.

\- ¡Garuda Flap! -el ataque impulsa a Amelia hacia arriba y la estrella con violencia al suelo... Naga se queda inmóvil con la mirada fija en su hermana quien permanece inmóvil en el suelo... Aiaccos observa a Amelia. "Pero si es solo una niña... creo que fui demasiado duro", piensa el Juez.

\- Te lo dije -dice lentamente sin desviar la mirada de Amelia-. Pude haber sido más considerado y arrojarlos sin más preámbulo, pero ustedes lo quisieron así.

\- Vas a pagar por esto -dice Naga-. ¡Te juro que lo vas a pagar!

Naga corre hacia él y Aiaccos la espera con tranquilidad pero Naga se detiene cerca de él.

\- ¿Te arrepentiste?

\- ¡No, desgraciado! ¿Crees que eres el único que puede lanzar a la gente hacia arriba? ¡Pues mira esto! ¡Dil Brand!

Ante la sorpresa de Aiaccos, el ataque de la hechicera lo lanza hacia arriba y lo estrella con violencia contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció probar de tu propia medicina?

Aiaccos se reincorpora dificultosamente y se sonríe...

\- Eso... no fue agradable... realmente me sorprendiste...

\- ¡Y aún no termino contigo!

\- No lo creo... ¡esto terminará ahora!

El poder de Aiaccos estalla y golpea a Naga y el Juez se lanza contra ella y la golpea en el estómago para luego generar un rayo que hubiese impactado en la hechicera si esta no hubiese reaccionado.

\- ¡Alas de Rayo! -la técnica eleva a Naga salvándola de Aiaccos quien se sorprende de la habilidad de la chica. "Es realmente una buena rival", es el pensamiento que recorre la mente del Juez.

Naga baja y se prepara a seguir peleando, elevando su poder al mismo tiempo que Aiaccos.

\- ¡Máxima Sentencia!

\- ¡Bram Gush!

Ambos ataques van a sus blancos... Naga mas prevenida, trata de evitarlo pero es impactada en parte... pero Aiaccos más confiado lo recibe y al último instante trata de esquivarlo pero lo recibe también en parte y es lanzado hacia atrás... Aiaccos trata de ponerse de pie y se sorprende al sentir un fuerte dolor... al observar su armadura, se da cuenta que está destruida en la parte del peto y su piel estaba lastimada.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo pudo dañar mi Sapuri?! -Aiaccos observa a Naga que se va poniendo de pie dificultosamente...

En México, Francisco observa sus brazos y su cuerpo recubierto por la Armadura Dorada de Géminis. "No puedo creerlo... esta es una de las Armaduras de Oro de las que me habló tanto mi maestro Ikki", piensa.

\- Francisco... -la voz de Papillon suena débil.

\- Papillon -Francisco va hacia él y le levanta la cabeza-. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- Ya te lo dije... ahora eres el Caballero Dorado de Géminis y es importante que sigas a Aiaccos si quieres salvar a los hechiceros... él no podrá vencerte ahora que conoces tu séptimo sentido, pero deberás saber usarlo ya que podría destruirte si es que fallas.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

\- Sigue su cosmo... rastros de él aún quedan y puedes sentirlo solo concentrándote... yo te ayudaré... debes de darte prisa.

Francisco se concentra y usa su cosmo para hallar el camino... el cosmo de Papillon se enciende y envuelve a Francisco.

\- Francisco -murmura Sofía y este la siente y se vuelve hacia ella.

\- Adiós, Sofía -es lo último que dice el nuevo Caballero antes de desaparecer.

Aiaccos observaba a la joven hechicera que se levanta con mucha dificultad y le sonríe.

\- Eres increíblemente buena, hechicera -le dice-. Nunca pensé que llegarías a herirme...

\- ¡Y aún no he terminado! ¡Lanza de Elmekia!

El ataque es esquivado esta vez por Aiaccos gracias a su cosmo que se eleva enormemente y se coloca detrás de ella y la sujeta del cuello.

\- Lo dicho... eres muy buena... pero ahora estas perdida y ya no tienes casi fuerzas... ¿realmente quieres morir aquí?

\- Tú... ¿qué opción nos das? ¡No me dejaré matar tan fácilmente!

Naga levanta su mano para ejecutar un hechizo pero Aiaccos se la sujeta... para sorpresa de Naga, no lo hace con violencia sino con suavidad y hay calidez en su mano.

\- Tus manos son bellas... tu piel suave, hechicera... eres realmente hermosa... te propongo algo... puedes salvar tu vida si aceptas unírteme.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Escucha... serví a Hades en el pasado y jamás pude experimentar las sensaciones humanas... como Juez del Infierno no tengo derecho a ello y fui formado a despreciar dichas manifestaciones mortales... pero al verte... al sentirte como lo hago ahora, me hace sentir que alguna vez fui humano y esas sensaciones no me son desconocidas y son más bien placenteras... has despertado eso en mí...

Suelta la mano de Naga y recorre su brazo hasta el hombro y alivia la presión del cuello.

\- No mueras aquí, hechicera... por favor... solo di que sí.

\- No... No puedo unirme a ti...

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los Caballeros del Santuario y yo? No te planteamos caminos muy distintos... este no es tu mundo... ¿acaso no te importan tus amigos?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Puedo salvarlos... sacarlos de aquí... solo acéptame.

\- No... Sé quién es Dagoth... y tú le sirves... abandónalo y lo pensaré.

\- Yo... no puedo traicionar a Dagoth.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ofrece? ¿Un mundo de oscuridad? ¿Quieres que este contigo en el infierno? Yo aspiro a algo más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Úneteme a mí más bien...

\- No puedo hacer eso...

\- Estamos en caminos distintos y sin posibilidad de unirse entonces...

\- No... Aún hay una posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aiaccos iba a decir "Huyamos... dejemos esto... vuelve a tu mundo y yo te seguiré", pero lo pensó... pensó en Dagoth y su lealtad hacia él... estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero sucedió algo que cambió las cosas... un golpe lo devolvió a la realidad y lo derribó, haciéndolo soltar a Naga... cuando se recupera ve la figura de Francisco en la Armadura de Géminis.

\- ¿Tú? ¡Miserable insecto! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste vestir la Armadura de Oro?!

\- Nunca lo sabrás, Aiaccos... ¡porque te sepultaré ahora mismo!

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues siente esto! ¡Máxima Sentencia!

El ataque hubiese dado en el blanco pero esta vez Francisco se mueve con rapidez y esquiva el ataque alcanzando el séptimo sentido y ataca a Aiaccos quien también lo esquiva y eleva su cosmo enormemente.

\- Aiaccos... no... -dice Naga pero este la mira inexpresivamente.

\- Demasiado tarde, hechicera... ¡él es mi enemigo! En el pasado enfrenté a Kanon de Géminis y a Ikki el Fénix... Kanon vestía la Armadura de Géminis e Ikki me venció... ahora... él viste esa Armadura y es discípulo del Fénix... ¡Lavaré mi honor con su sangre!

\- ¡No!

Aiaccos ataca velozmente pero Francisco lo elude y lo golpea derribándolo pero Aiaccos reacciona y ataca.

\- ¡Ilusión Galáctica! –el ataque atrapa a Francisco quien es lastimado pero se pone de pie rápidamente y eleva su cosmo.

\- ¡Morirás, Francisco de Geminis! ¡No huirás de mí! ¡Garuda Flap!

\- No lo hago... ¡Puño Fantasma!

Francisco es elevado a las alturas y estrellado contra el suelo destrozando su armadura y Aiaccos se acerca sonriente.

\- Al fin... mi venganza -lanza un golpe contra el cuerpo de Francisco para rematarlo pero para su sorpresa, su puño choca contra el suelo y la figura de Francisco se desvanece.

\- Te equivocaste -le dice Francisco cerca de allí... Aiaccos va a atacar pero en eso ve a Francisco en otro lugar y luego en otro apareciendo simultáneamente en varios lugares.

\- No... No... ¡Noooo! ¡El Puño Fantasma! ¡No otra vez! ¡Esto... esto es una ilusión!

\- No todo aquí es ilusión -le dice Francisco-. Y ahora lo comprobarás... adiós, Juez del Infierno... ¡Detonación Cósmica!

El poderoso ataque, similar a la Explosión de Galaxia de Saga, da de lleno en Aiaccos quien es arrastrado mientras su armadura se deshace cayendo en el foso sin retorno...

\- ¡Nagaaaa! -grita Aiaccos antes de desaparecer... la pelea contra Aiaccos había terminado.

En otro lugar... Baian se detenía sorprendido ante la actitud de Rei Ayanami quien extendía los brazos hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces, muchacha? ¿Crees que no te mataré? Pues te equivocas... ¡Oleada Oceánica!

El ataque va directo a Rei quien se cubre con el AT y los ataques rebotan en él... ella vuelve a quitar el escudo y Baian ve que su figura se vuelve más luminosa. "¿Qué está haciendo?", se pregunta Baian.

\- General Marino -le dice Rei-. La gloria te fue esquiva y eso era tu mayor anhelo... ¿esperas obtenerla ahora? No... Eso ya no te importa ahora porque lo que haces es un desahogo de la rabia que hay en el interior de ti... una rabia que nace del dolor... de la pena.

El cosmo de Rei se enciende y envuelve a Baian quien eleva el suyo para contrarrestarlo pero la calidez del cosmo de Rei lo hace sentir sensaciones diferentes... Baian cierra los ojos...

... cuando los abre estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar que le costó reconocer ya que estaba en lo más profundo de su memoria.

\- Francia... esto es... Marsella... mi patria...

La ciudad lucía alegre y Baian observaba sin moverse del lugar y nadie parecía percatarse de él... un grupo de niños pasa corriendo y jugando y es cuando Baian se sorprende más.

\- Soy yo... no puede ser... ¡soy yo!

Sí... era él siendo niño. Reconoce a los demás niños. "Pierre... Jean Paul... Annie... Michel... no puede ser... ¿por qué estos recuerdos?", se dice a sí mismo.

La escena cambia y nuevamente se ve a orillas del mar. Estaba algo más grande y los demás niños esperándolo mientras se alejaban.

\- ¿Por qué no viene? -dice uno.

\- ¡Ya déjalo! Desde hace días esta así... ¡vamos!

Los niños se alejan y Baian piensa: "El llamado del mar... ese fue el inicio de mi camino como General Marino" Luego, su perspectiva cambia ya que el tiempo pasa y él se ve más grande y más fuerte... y se ve al lado de una muchacha con quien caminaba cogido de la mano.

\- No... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Lizeth!

Baian corre hacia ellos pero una fuerza lo detiene y ve el tiempo pasar rápidamente y ve esos momentos de felicidad al lado de ella. "Cinco... cinco años... no... ¡No quiero recordar aquel día!", piensa el General Marino.

Nuevamente se ve al lado de la muchacha... ambos ya no lucen como adolescentes.

\- Baian... no me hagas esto -le dice la muchacha-. ¿Por qué?

\- No lo entenderías, Lizeth...

\- ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Y me dejas así? ¿Más que con un adiós? ¿No merezco algo más?

\- No lo entenderías...

\- ¿Quieres acaso que te espere?

\- Si quieres... el destino que busco es más grande de lo que te imaginas y cuando regrese...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no seré digna de ti? ¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que me amas?

\- Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado... siempre serás la mujer que amo, pero aun así eso queda empequeñecido con lo que busco... y cuando lo logre te sentirás honrada que algún día tu hayas estado a mi lado.

El joven Baian se da vuelta y se aleja de la joven quien derrama lágrimas.

\- Baian... no me dejes...

\- Adiós, Lizeth -le dice el joven sin volverse.

\- ¡No! -grita el viejo Baian-. ¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve! ¡Haz algo, Lizeth! ¡No dejes que me vaya! No... No...

Baian cae de rodillas ya que se da cuenta que lo que ve es una sombra del pasado... que eso no va a cambiar... al abrir los ojos ve otra escena... es Lizeth y va del brazo de un hombre mientras observaban a un niño jugar en el campo mientras él, desde una colina observaba.

\- El tiempo pasó, Baian... no podía esperarte -era la voz de Rei pero Baian no se vuelve.

\- Lo sé... por eso no me presente a ella... me sentí hasta ridículo en mi armadura de General Marino... fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que más aspiraba era estar con ella y que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí.

\- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

Baian no responde al ver la escena cambiar... ve a Lizeth abrazando a su pequeño hijo frente a una tumba mientras lloraban.

\- ¿Es esto lo que no te da paz, Baian?

Baian no responde ya que se ve a él mismo observando la escena escondido sin atreverse a acercarse.

\- Yo quería acercármele... darle mi apoyo y decirle que aún la amaba... no me atreví.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al ver su dolor, sentí remordimiento... por primera vez sentí una culpa que no había sentido antes.

\- Tú fuiste.

\- Sí... yo... yo maté a su esposo... yo lo hice.

Baian en eso se percata que su imagen de él había desaparecido y ve con sorpresa a Lizeth y a su hijo mirándolo... Baian se les acerca y se pone de rodillas.

\- Perdón... fue aquella rabia que sentí y el deseo de estar juntos de nuevo los que me empujaron a hacerlo... aún te amo, Lizeth, y yo... no me atreví a presentarme al darme cuenta del dolor que les había causado... siempre fui egoísta, Lizeth... mi búsqueda de la gloria y el poder solo tenía un fin... ofrecértelo a ti y... nada de eso sirvió... nunca tuve un motivo para luchar... como lo tuvo Seiya cuando lo enfrenté... ¿de qué me servían mis poderes si eso solo le causó dolor a la persona que más amaba?... arrastré esta existencia miserable con aquel sentimiento de culpa por el dolor causado a ti y al que debió ser mi hijo... y por ello, les pido perdón.

Baian baja la cabeza y tras un largo rato, su rostro es levantado por unas manos y ve a Lizeth de rodillas junto a él.

\- Te esperé y perdí la esperanza de que tú volverías... pero siempre estuviste en mi memoria Baian... la pérdida del hombre que tomó tu lugar me causó a mí y a mi hijo un gran dolor ya que yo lo amaba también... nada hubiera remediado lo que hiciste pero yo te habría perdonado y aquella culpa la pagaste... no la sigas pagando, Baian, ya que en algún lugar yo te estaré esperando... perdóname también por no haberte esperado en la vida que compartimos.

Baian se abraza a su regazo y llora... siguió llorando hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir y parecía dormir pero ya no estaba en aquel lugar... era el escenario de su última batalla y quien lo sostenía era Rei Ayanami quien observa como su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse mientras su armadura se quebraba en sus manos hasta solo quedar polvo.

\- Sufriste mucho, Baian -dice Rei poniéndose de pie-. Espero que al fin hayas encontrado la paz y descanses.

Rei camina alejándose del lugar pero en eso siente un poder acercándose y observa un resplandor que se hace visible y una caja aparece ante ella.

\- Eso es... ¡no puede ser!

La caja se abre y de su interior aparece un cántaro de oro que se disgrega en varias piezas que se depositan en su cuerpo... ella la observa sorprendida. "Me escogiste... me elegiste para que te porte en la siguiente batalla ya que esta no termina... bienvenida a mí... Armadura Dorada de Acuario", piensa Rei.

En otro mundo... Zelgadis se recuperaba mientras Naga y Francisco atendían a Amelia...

\- Se recuperará -le dice Francisco-. Saquémosla de aquí... tenemos que salir de este horrible lugar.

Naga no contesta y se aparta de ambos... camina hacia el foso y en el camino recoge el casco de Aiaccos... Zelgadis la observa y se le acerca rengueando.

\- ¿Naga?... ¿qué haces?

Naga tampoco contesta mientras miraba el casco. "Tal vez... tal vez hubiese sido posible... adiós, Aiaccos... lo siento", es el último pensamiento que Naga le dedica al Juez del Infierno, acto seguido arroja el casco hacia el foso.

\- ¿Naga? -vuelve a decir Zelgadis y esta se vuelve hacia él.

\- Solo me despedía... fue un buen rival... vamos... debemos irnos.

Los dos avanzan hacia Francisco y Amelia... lentamente, todos ven que aquel lugar se va volviendo etéreo y desaparece ante sus ojos...

... un lugar que Naga no olvidará en mucho tiempo...

Fin del capítulo 25


	26. Sentimientos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Sentimientos**

Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en aquel cafetín siendo observados desde la otra mesa por la pequeña Hotaru.

\- Y bien, Ranma -le dice Akane-. ¿Hay algo que tienes que decirme?

\- ¿Yo? -pregunta Ranma con una expresión de susto-. Nada... ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Me invitaste a salir, cosa que usualmente no haces, me hiciste dar varias vueltas como si quisieras despistar a alguien y subrepticiamente me traes a Juuban, a un lugar donde nunca habíamos estado y creo que no tenías ni idea a donde llegar ya que me invitaste a comer okonomiyakis y aquí solo dan postres y helados.

\- No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

Akane dudó ya que sabía que el ejercer presión en Ranma solo se tenía resultados adversos pero a estas alturas ya estaba muy impaciente por saber cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Ranma.

\- Ranma... durante todo el camino no has dicho nada y desde que estamos sentados aquí tampoco... ya estoy aburrida.

\- Lo siento... no quise ser aburrido.

\- No lo eres, Ranma... me divierte el salir contigo, solo que ahora estas un poco extraño... creo que si esperas demasiado, las cosas no pueden salir como pensabas.

Ranma piensa ya que Akane tenía razón... el motivo por el que la había traído hasta Juuban era para tener un momento a solas sin interrupciones... en Nerima siempre sucedía algo imprevisto que hacía fracasar cualquier intento de acercarse a Akane. O aparecía Shampoo con sus abrazos, o Kodachi con sus pinos, flores o cintas, o Ukyo esgrimiendo su paleta. Eso sin contar con Ryoga retándolo, Kuno tratando de partirlo en dos o Mousse lanzándole armas de todo tipo. Todo eso era con una sola intención, impedir que Akane y él tuvieran un futuro juntos.

En casa de los Tendo era todo lo contrario. El esfuerzo por tratar de unirlos tenía el efecto de poner las cosas peor de lo que estaban y cualquier momento a solas era interrumpido por las fotos de Nabiki y los hurras del resto de la familia lo que frustraba cualquier cosa que surgía entre ellos. Ranma se había dicho "¡Basta ya!", pero no tenía las agallas para encarar el problema en Nerima ni para enfrentar a todos allí... había tomado una decisión, sí, pero había buscado un lugar donde creía que nadie los molestaría... pero Akane tenía razón, el tiempo pasa y en cualquier momento surgiría algún imprevisto que arruinara todo... pero la duda lo carcomía y eso lo hacía sentir miedo... no de lo que pudiera surgir que en ese momento sino de la probable respuesta de Akane.

\- Akane... tú... digo yo... o mejor dicho... tienes razón... quería estar a solas... contigo... sin que nadie se aparezca y...

Ranma guarda silencio lo que impacienta a Akane.

\- ¿Y? -le pregunta Akane.

\- Y... yo... tengo... que... decirte... que... ¡quiero ir al baño!

Ranma se para precipitadamente dejando a Akane con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. "¡Cobarde!", piensa Akane, "Si es lo que estoy pensando será mejor que lo anime un poco... estoy segura que tarde o temprano alguien vendrá".

... lo que no sabía Akane es que estaba en lo cierto, pero tampoco sabía que tenían un ángel guardián.

En el exterior... Pan observaba desde lo alto del edificio, mientras que en una improvisada jaula estaba Shampoo en su forma felina haciendo esfuerzos por escapar... someter a Shampoo no fue difícil para Pan pero le preocupaba el hecho de que la haya visto y más aún que otros se aparezcan y obviamente todos en Nerima deben de estarlos buscando ya que si Shampoo sabía que Ranma y Akane estaban juntos, todos los demás también. "Ranma y Akane", piensa Pan, "Merecen tener un momento para ellos". Es cuando ve una figura venir dando brincos por los techos. A Pan le cuesta un poco reconocerla pero al tenerla más cerca se da cuenta de quién es. "Kodachi", dedujo en su mente. Ésta se detiene en un edificio y desde ahí puede ver su blanco... inmediatamente extrae sus pinos, pero antes de que los lance, una mano se las jala por detrás... Kodachi se da vuelta y ve a Pan frente a ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?

\- No vas a molestar a nadie hoy, Kodachi -le contesta Pan.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? Pues por lo visto eres lo bastante tonta para no darte cuenta que nadie se mete con la "rosa negra".

Pan se sonríe y se cruza de brazos mientras se dice en su cabeza: "Pues bien, "rosa negra"... es hora de cortarte las espinas".

En otro lado de la ciudad, Goten estaba sentado en la acera con Rei Hino. Le había contado sobre su mundo y lo que había estado pasando en su búsqueda de los amigos perdidos, pero se abstuvo de contarle sobre las batallas que libraron juntos y claro está, le confirmó que Mirai Trunks estuvo allí hace tanto tiempo.

\- Uhmmm -le dice Rei-. Bien... digamos que te creo, ¿pero por qué se mantienen escondidos? ¿Por qué se robaron a Hotaru y por qué me secuestraron?

\- Yo -Goten se siente en aprietos ya que la respuesta era que no querían despertar los recuerdos de un futuro que no existirá... que ya se conocían pero era importante que sigan ignorándolos-. Bueno, tú sabes... no quisimos levantar mucho revuelo.

\- ¿Revuelo? ¡Tenemos a todas las Sailor rastreando la ciudad! ¡Hotaru perdida y tu sobrina posiblemente involucrada en eso! ¿No hubiese sido mejor ser claros desde el principio?

\- Eso... será mejor que se lo preguntes a Setsuna.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haré... aún no confío en ti...

\- En eso ya no puedo hacer nada...

\- Sí... hay algo que puedes hacer.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Devolverme mi pluma mágica.

\- Trunks dijo que...

\- ¡Sé lo que dijo! Pero ya estamos a salvo y creo que no hay motivos para...

Rei se detiene y se da cuenta de una persona que se acercaba y la reconoce. "¿Ryoga?... ¿qué está haciendo aquí?", piensa y fue en ese momento que se le ocurre algo... Goten por su parte no conocía a Ryoga por lo que no le prestó atención.

\- Y dime, Goten -le dice Rei-. No crees que... -fue en ese instante que trata de arrebatarle la pluma y Goten rápidamente la sujeta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! -aquello llamó la atención de Ryoga quien inmediatamente reconoce a Rei.

\- ¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ryoga! ¡Ayúdame... este hombre quiere hacerme algo!

No hacía falta decir más y lo que menos esperaba Goten era que aquel chico fuera tan veloz... el golpe va directo a Goten que lo lanza contra la pared y lo hace soltar la pluma mágica que Rei se apresura en recoger. Goten se pone de pie rápidamente y Ryoga no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza contra el supuesto pervertido... Goten, ya más prevenido, esquiva los ataques y detiene la mano de Ryoga quien se sorprende por la reacción de aquel desconocido. Goten no lo piensa más y golpea a Ryoga derribándolo. Este se pone de pie para seguir la lucha pero una voz lo detiene.

\- ¡Aléjate, Ryoga! ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

Ambos se vuelven y ven a Sailor Mars de pie al lado de ambos oponentes...

Lejos de allí, Pan observaba desde lo alto un poco preocupada por haber dejado a Hotaru sola por lo que decide regresar al cafetín, dejando a Shampoo encerrada y a Kodachi atada con su propia cinta. Rápidamente ingresa y ve a Hotaru en la misma mesa y con horror se da cuenta que la está compartiendo con Akane.

\- ... y dices que te dejó sola? -le pregunta Akane a la niña.

\- Sí... pero ya no debe tardar... fue a atender algunos asuntos.

En ese momento sale Ranma del baño y hace un gesto de extrañeza al no ver a Akane en su mesa pero rápidamente repara en su nueva ubicación y se dirige a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces, Akane?

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh? -le dice Akane molesta.

\- Es que yo... un momento... conozco a esta niña... ¿no eres de casualidad Hotaru?

\- Estás en lo correcto -le responde la niña con una sonrisa.

\- Estaba sola aquí... me dijo que la dejaron sola... estoy esperando a que regrese para decirle a esa persona que me parece una irresponsabilidad que haya hecho eso.

\- Glup... debe de ser ese par tan extraño... mejor no les digas nada.

\- No... No fueron papá Haruka ni mamá Michiru.

\- ¿Entonces quién fue?

\- Fue una chica llamada...

Antes de que termine de hablar, Ranma levanta la cabeza al percatarse de que alguien hacía su ingreso al local... Pan también la ve y no tarda en reconocer a Ukyo. "¡Oh, no! ¡Me descuidé!", piensa Pan.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ran-chan?

\- Eeee... hola U-chan... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- Yo pregunté primero... ¿por qué estás aquí en compañía de Akane?

\- Este... yooo... ¡nada! Solo paseábamos a su... ¡primita!

\- ¿Prima? ¿Por qué me mientes Ranma? ¿Crees que no conozco a Hotaru Tomoe? ¿Citaste a Akane aquí no es cierto? ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Es que...

\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que dar explicaciones?

\- Desde que ambas somos prometidas de Ranma... tengo tanto o más derecho que tú de estar con él.

En ese momento la atención de todos los presentes se centró en el trío lo que incomodó mucho a Ranma, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Pan. "¡Oh, no! ¡La va a regar... lo va a hacer!", piensa Pan quien conocía mucho a Ranma... demasiado quizá, así que supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido para que todos lo previnieron, incluso para Ranma quien sintió antes que todos el huracán que se les vino encima... Pan con un trapo en la cara se lanzó contra ellos y en un instante había cogido a Akane y a Hotaru, y salía rompiendo los cristales llevándolas a ambas en vilo ante la vista de todos.

\- ¿Qué... qué pasó? -murmura Ukyo.

\- Akane... no puede ser -dice Ranma-. ¡Esa persona secuestró a Akane!

Ranma salta por la ventana detrás de ellas, pero ya era tarde, las tres habían desaparecido...

En otro mundo... Rina Inverse estaba sujeta del cuello por Burgun quien comenzó a ejercer más presión sobre él lo que ahogaba a la hechicera.

\- Es una pena que siendo tan joven tengas que morir así -le dice Burgun-. Pero al final te estoy haciendo un favor ya que si tan solo avanzaras un poco más en esta lucha, seguramente tendrías una muerte horrible.

Rina Inverse luchaba en vano contra la fuerza del Dios Guerrero y sentía su vista nublarse y la falta de respiración afectaba sus sentidos sintiéndose incapaz de recitar un hechizo. "No... no puedo morir así... No... No... No...", piensa ella.

Las manos de Rina van soltando el brazo de Burgun y su cuerpo lentamente dejaba de moverse. "Es todo... pero…", el pensamiento de Burgun es interrumpido ya que se sorprende cuando Rina vuelve a moverse y abre los ojos.

\- ¡No voy a morir aquí! -grita Rina y una fuerza enorme emerge de ella y el estallido de ki que le precede empuja a Burgun obligándola a soltarla y arrojándolo al piso... Burgun se pone de pie sorprendido y ve un aura luminosa rodeando a Rina quien se mantenía en pie jadeando pero casi al instante dicha aura se desvanece y Rina cae de rodillas.

\- Sorprendente -murmura Burgun-. Eso fue un estallido de ki... como el de los gigantes de hielo... lo recuerdo... ¿cómo hiciste eso, niña? No importa... es obvio que el esfuerzo fue mucho para ti pero te mereces una muerte honorable... ¡ahora sentirás la Garra del Tigre!

Cuando Burgun se apresta a ejecutar su técnica, un disparo lo detiene ya que estalla a sus pies... de la bruma surge la figura de Bra en su forma normal.

\- Tú -dice Burgun mientras se pone en guardia-. Veo que sobreviviste.

\- Más que eso, Burgun -le dice Bra-. En realidad me había recuperado antes... solo quería saber en que terminaba tu pelea con Rina.

\- ¿Mi pelea? -dice la hechicera poniéndose de pie-. ¡Idiota! ¿Esperabas a ver cómo me mataba?

\- Claro que no... Estaba a punto de actuar cuando sentí tu ki despertar... lo lograste, Rina... estás despertando tu poder interior.

\- ¿Mi qué? -pregunta Rina incrédula.

\- Eres diferente a tus compañeros, Rina... hay un gran poder interior en ti y no estoy hablando de magia... creo que hay ciertas cosas que deberemos aclarar una vez que termine esto.

\- ¿Aclarar? -interviene Burgun-. Creo que estas algo desubicada... de aquí no pasarán y ambas ya están muertas... ¿creen acaso que tienen ahora alguna oportunidad contra mí?

\- No, Burgun... eres tú el desubicado... ¿crees que en realidad me estabas venciendo en nuestro combate anterior? No... Solo te estaba probando... te sostienes gracias a las ondas ANSE que bloquean nuestras capacidades e impiden que luchemos con todo nuestro potencial... supongo que debajo del casco llevas algo parecido a esto.

Bra extrae de entre sus ropas un dispositivo que le muestra a Burgun.

\- Un anti ANSE -dice Burgun algo sorprendido-. De modo que también lo tienes... ¿qué esperas para ponértelo? Con ello podrás elevar aún más tus poderes y tendrías alguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Ponérmela? No es mala idea... pero tengo una mejor... ¡ésta!

Bra aprieta el dispositivo y lo destroza ante la sorpresa de Burgun y Rina.

\- ¡Estás loca! -le reprocha Rina-. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡No podrás luchar con todo tu poder sin eso!

\- Lo sé... pero el ponérmelo es algo que mi padre hubiera desaprobado... Burgun... usando todo mi poder, podría acabar contigo fácilmente pero no... No es lo que quiero... no quiero depender de un aparato que podría perder en una batalla siguiente... prefiero esforzarme aquí acabando con uno de los lacayos más débiles del grupo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme débil?

\- ¿No lo eres? ¿Acaso no te sometieron mientras los otros Dioses Guerreros prefirieron morir? ¿Acaso no te escondías de Lisandro? ¿Acaso no tuviste la fortaleza para enfrentar a los enemigos del Santuario?... Burgun... eres débil y cobarde porque eres tú quien me enfrenta usando un dispositivo y con la seguridad de que me vencerás... pero te demostraré que con o sin dispositivo... ¡No puedes vencer a la hija de Vegeta! ¡Ahhhhh!

El poder de Bra estalla y alcanza para sorpresa de todos, el nivel de supersaiyajin 2.

\- ¡¿Cómo... cómo pudiste hacer eso?! -exclama Burgun ante el enorme incremento de poder de Bra.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Tú qué dices, Rina?

Rina se queda en silencio y luego pronuncia una palabra.

\- Adjahnti...

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Burgun.

\- La diadema... con ella ha conseguido bloquear eso que llaman ANSE... Adjahnti es un objeto mágico, que fue creado para dar soluciones a los problemas que se puedan presentar... y eso puede ser de lo más pequeño a lo más grande... pero para ello debes de saberlo utilizar... obviamente Bra ya aprendió... Adjahnti escogió bien.

Burgun ya no dice más y eleva su poder alcanzando el séptimo sentido... Bra hace lo propio, elevando su ki.

\- ¡No creas que tienes una oportunidad aún, saiya! -le dice Burgun-. ¡Ya antes enfrenté a los gigantes de hielo y eran más poderosos que tú!

\- ¡Ja! Según sé, ellos te dieron una paliza... vas a hablar o vas a pelear.

\- ¡Recibe esto! ¡Impulso Azul!

\- ¡Big Bang Attack!

El contacto provoca un enorme estruendo que sacude el lugar y obliga a Rina a cubrirse... al disiparse la luz, Rina ve que ambos contrincantes estaban envueltos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Bra comienza a ganar ventaja pese a la rapidez de Burgun.

\- ¡Garra Gélida! -el contacto frío hace retroceder a Bra pero rápidamente se recupera y le lanza una lluvia de descargas de energía que Burgun esquiva sin dejar de avanzar pero Bra levanta vuelo cuando Burgun está por alcanzarla y desde la altura lanza una descarga de ki, que Burgun esquiva. "Maldición... su velocidad y fuerza se han incrementado mucho más", piensa Burgun cuando Bra ya estaba sobre él y tras una serie de intercambios de ataques, Bra impone mejores condiciones en el combate marcial y finalmente le aplica un golpe a Burgun que quiebra su peto... este no resiente tanto el golpe y contraataca.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre del Vikingo!

Bra espera el ataque y cuando esta va hacia ella, los esquiva y cae sobre Burgun quien no se lo esperaba y recibe una andanada de golpes que lo derriban ya lastimado.

\- ¿Quieres que me vende los ojos? -le dice burlona Bra.

Burgun no contesta y se pone de pie. "Ella... pudo esquivar mi Garra de Tigre... ¿pero cómo?"

\- Me imagino que te preguntas en que te equivocaste -le dice Bra-. Pues... en nada... tu técnica fue perfecta, pero yo soy mucho más rápida que cualquier movimiento tuyo.

\- Vaya... veo... que me equivoqué contigo... ¿pero no notas algo?

Bra ve su brazo rasguñado del cual brotaba sangre. "No lo sentí", piensa Bra, la cual mira a Burgun quien se sonríe pese a sus heridas y su armadura dañada.

\- No creas que te apunté a ti especialmente... esperaba que mi técnica te frenara pero esquivaste lo que iba dirigido a tu cuerpo que es digamos...una consecuencia de la onda expansiva... yo apuntaba a tu cabeza.

Bra instintivamente se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se queda de una pieza...

... Adjahnti ya no estaba sobre sus sienes...

En otro mundo... en las afueras de Tokio, Goten encaraba a Sailor Mars quien se alistaba contra él, mientras Ryoga observaba la escena.

\- ¿Acaso vas a atacarme? -le pregunta Goten impasible.

\- Como te dije, no me inspiras confianza... ¿dónde está Hotaru?

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé -Goten comienza a elevarse pero Rei se aferra de su pierna y se eleva junto con él... Ryoga no tiene mejor idea que hacer lo mismo, pero sujetándose de la pierna de Mars.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios haces, Ryoga?

\- Lo siento... yo... -Ryoga levanta la cabeza pero la baja avergonzado.

\- ¡Suéltate!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Entonces no mires hacia arriba! ¡Goten! ¡Bájanos!

Goten baja en la azotea de una casa y deja caer a Ryoga y a Mars... Goten se eleva nuevamente pero Mars nuevamente se aferra a él.

\- ¿Qué diablos te propones? ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

\- ¡Yo tampoco pero quiero saber si lo que dices es cierto!

\- No tengo tiempo para pasar por un detector de mentiras.

\- No digo eso... te creeré cuando dices que no sabes dónde está Hotaru... ¿y si me ayudas a buscarla?

\- No creo tener tiempo para eso.

\- Estoy segura que tu sobrina Pan tuvo algo que ver.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Te acompañaré

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Que te voy a acompañar! Te doy mi palabra de no avisar a las otras Sailor, pero la condición es que te acompañe a buscar a Pan.

\- ¿Y ese chico?

\- ¿Ryoga? Creo que puede venir con nosotros.

\- Pero -balbucea Ryoga-. Yo... estoy en busca de Ranma y Akane... me dijeron que estaban en Juuban.

\- Pues estamos bastante lejos de Juuban -contesta Mars-. Vamos, Ryoga... después te ayudaré a encontrarlos.

\- La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar.

\- Estoy segura que ella se contactará contigo... ¿qué dices?

Goten piensa, "Si Trunks o Pan quieren ubicarme solo tienen que encender su ki".

\- Esperen... tengo una idea -dice Goten a ambos chicos.

En una fábrica abandonada, Pan estaba mirando el exterior, mientras Hotaru la observaba a ella... cerca de ellas estaba Akane inconsciente.

\- No me has dicho porque secuestraste a Akane-san también.

\- Perdona, Hotaru... no debí hacerlo... pero no podía permitir que Ranma insultara a Akane.

\- Él no dijo nada.

\- Pero lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Y secuestrarla fue mejor?

Pan se da vuelta y mira a Hotaru. Pan se sienta sobre el suelo y atrae a Hotaru hacia ella sosteniéndole las manos.

\- Tienes razón, Hotaru... solo compliqué las cosas... pero quiero contarte algo... yo deseo que Ranma sea feliz y creo que la única que puede hacerlo es Akane.

\- No entiendo... ¿acaso a ti también te gusta Ranma? Papá Haruka dice que es un tonto de capirote que no sabe qué le ven las chicas que deben ser más tontas que él.

\- Sí -Pan sonríe-. Ranma es tonto... ¿pero es bueno sabes?, solo que no sabe enfrentar las cosas y actúa cobardemente a la hora de exponer sus sentimientos... pero no porque sea realmente cobarde, sino porque él ama a una chica y tiene miedo de decírselo debido a su maldición.

\- ¿Maldición? Te refieres a que si le cae agua se convierte en chica... papá Haruka dice que es porque es un fenómeno pervertido.

\- Sí... pero él no es ningún fenómeno... él quiere curarse pero el hecho de que le pase eso le impide ser sincero con los demás, especialmente con Akane.

\- Entonces Akane es la chica que le gusta.

\- Sí... es ella.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Si a ti también te gusta por qué quieres que este con Akane?... ¿Por qué no haces como las demás que tratan de separarlos?

\- Yo no soy como las demás... yo... amé a Ranma... pero eso fue hace tiempo... hace tanto tiempo...

En otro mundo... Bra estaba perpleja. "Me... me quitó Adjahnti... ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?", piensa. Bra mira a su alrededor y no la ve con lo cual deduce mentalmente lo que pasó. "Se ha perdido en la bruma... ¡debo buscarla!"

\- No creas que tendrás tiempo de buscarla -le dice Burgun encendiendo su cosmo-. ¡No te dejaré!

\- ¿Crees que sin Adjahnti no puedo pelear? ¡Qué equivocado que estas! ¡Mírame! ¡Aún mantengo mi poder!

\- Sí... pero eso es porque tu transformación ya estaba concluida... pero no puedes mantenerla por siempre... y es más... mantener tu nivel te cuesta ahora esfuerzo así que te agotarás más rápido... ¡Y no podrás volver al nivel de supersaiyajin 2!

\- ¡Encárgate de él, Bra! -grita Rina-. ¡Yo la buscaré!

Burgun se lanza contra Rina, pero Bra lo intercepta y ambos vuelven a combatir fieramente, hasta que Bra hace retroceder a Burgun quien trata de mantener su ataque generando oleadas frías que Bra contrarresta con su ki. "Tiene razón... me estoy agotando y no podré mantenerme así por mucho tiempo, peleando a este nivel", pensó ella. Burgun lo sabe también y redobla sus ataques.

\- ¡Mantén tus sentidos alerta, muchacha! ¡No tienes la capacidad de ver mis movimientos usando el séptimo sentido!

El ataque de Burgun se hace más rápido y supera las defensas de Bra quien cae derribada.

\- ¡Doble Garra Gélida! -el ataque de Burgun sorprende a Bra pero esta reacciona y consigue golpearle en el rostro con tal violencia que le parte el casco pero aun así recibe en parte el ataque de Burgun, lo que la hace caer cubierta de escarcha, aunque se recupera, se levanta lentamente... en eso observa a Burgun caído quien también hace esfuerzos por levantarse.

Rina por su parte, trata de buscar a Adjahnti pero la bruma se lo impide.

\- ¡Viento Mágico! -la ventisca generada abre parte de la bruma, en la cual, Rina distingue un objeto brillante y antes de que la bruma vuelva ya estaba sobre él... era Adjahnti... Rina lo coge y vuelve donde su amiga quien estaba de pie observando a Burgun quien se incorporaba lentamente.

\- ¡Toma, Bra! ¡Lo encontré! -le dice Rina, pero Bra se mantiene inmóvil-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No lo vas a coger?

Bra le contesta a Rina sin dejar de mirar a Burgun.

\- Guárdalo...

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ¿No crees que tu orgullo saiya te está llevando demasiado lejos?

\- No... Mira a Burgun.

\- Pero... ¿qué? No veo nada.

\- Su cabeza...

\- Uhmmm... parece algo grande... me gusta su pelo y...

\- No me refiero a eso... él... no tiene el dispositivo.

\- ¿Qué? Tienes razón... pero... ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? -contesta Burgun-. Quise luchar sin ventajas... y quería ver si tú eras capaz de eso.

\- No, Burgun... de haber sabido que no estabas usando el dispositivo, no hubiera usado la diadema... y no lo haré ahora... apártate, Rina.

Bra baja su nivel a supersaiyajin lo que sorprende a Burgun.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Volveremos al principio... ¿estás listo?

\- Como quieras...

Ambos elevan su poder y se lanzan el uno contra el otro, chocando ambos poderes. Del estruendo vuelven a surgir ambas figuras intercambiando ataques que al final Burgun decide hacer distancia, seguido por Bra que se acerca a él. Burgun esperaba eso y ataca con su Garra de Tigre, pero Bra se desvanece para aparecer repentinamente al lado de él... una serie de repetidos golpes se abaten sobre Burgun quien cae derribado pero se levanta aunque ya muy lastimado.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo engañaste mis sentidos?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Usé magia... creé una ilusión a la cual atacaste... yo estaba detrás con mi ki elevado para engañarte y use magia para teletransportarme a tu lado...

\- Interesante... ¡recibe esto! ¡Garra Gélida!

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

Ambas técnicas se neutralizan y Bra se eleva por los aires generando una nueva técnica.

\- ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

El impacto es terrible, que arrasa todo alrededor de Burgun quien alcanza a cubrirse, pero siente los efectos del ataque. El Dios Guerrero utiliza un último recurso y nuevamente alcanza el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡Siente mi nueva técnica! ¡Reflexión Azul!

Una enorme onda de energía se dirige a Bra quien eleva su poder también.

\- ¡Final Flash!

El impacto es terrible, lo que también lanza a Rina... al recuperarse, distingue en medio de la bruma, un cuerpo caído... ella corre y da un suspiro de alivio... era Burgun.

\- ¡Bra! ¡Braaaa! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- Aquí, Rina -de la bruma aparece la figura de Bra... algo magullada pero de pie y vencedora... y además tenía algo que a Rina le hizo abrir los ojos descomunalmente.

Bra brillaba ya que sobre ella había una armadura... una Armadura de Oro... la Armadura Dorada de Virgo...

Fin del capítulo 26


	27. Un recuerdo y más allá

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Un recuerdo y más allá**

Pan observaba a Akane Tendo aún inconsciente, sobre el suelo de aquel lugar... lamentaba el haberla desmayado pero prefirió eso a tener que darle explicaciones, pese a que lo que más deseaba era abrazarla. "No entiendo el porqué la quiero tanto, cuando debería de detestarla, pero ya lo dije, no soy como las otras prometidas... es más... ni siquiera soy una prometida", piensa Pan. El problema para Pan era como superar ese embrollo. "¿Dejarla aquí y avisarle a Ranma? No... Algo podría pasarle... pero es más importante encontrar a Setsuna", son las ideas que surcan su mente. Pan recuerda a Teker... naturalmente, él y Ranma eran muy distintos. No podía pensar que aceptó a Teker para reemplazar a Ranma. "¿Será que Teker ya tiene un lugar en mi corazón?", se preguntó. Sí... un lugar que se había ganado ya que después de lo de Ranma, Pan hubiese querido olvidarse de los hombres por un buen tiempo... instintivamente se lleva la mano a su vientre mientras se dice a sí misma, "Ranma... tal vez este encuentro hubiese servido para decirte que tuvimos un hijo... que no llego a nacer".

Los sentidos de Pan se pusieron alerta... el entrenamiento que recibió de Teker ya la había hecho más sensible y con una gran velocidad, se dirige a la puerta de salida cubriéndola para evitar que Akane salga por ella que se había puesto de pie y rápidamente corría para escapar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta Akane poniéndose en guardia-. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! Te advierto que soy una luchadora y...

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a golpearme, Akane? ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí?

\- ¡No me importa lo que tú creas! ¡Déjame ir!

\- Te irás cuando sea el momento.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

\- No lo sé... eso es lo que estaba pensando... o tal vez, cualquier momento sea mejor.

Pan se acerca a Akane y rodea su cuello con sus brazos y luego le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós, Akane... fue bueno volver a verte... ¿puedes llevarte a Hotaru? La retengo inútilmente... todo lo que he hecho en este día ha sido un desastre tras otro...

Pan se aparta y se sienta sobre uno de los ventanales observando el exterior... Akane estaba inmóvil y vuelta su cara hacia Pan... Hotaru solo observaba.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significó eso? -le pregunta.

\- Un adiós... ¿no era lo que querías?

\- Me refiero al "fue bueno volver a verte"... ¿acaso nos conocemos?

\- Sería muy largo de explicar.

\- Soy toda oídos...

\- Ya no tiene sentido, Akane.

\- Sí... especialmente cuando dijiste que te importaba la felicidad de Ranma... ¿qué es él de ti?

\- ¿Estabas despierta? ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Sí... ¿por qué te importa tanto Ranma?

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Akane se queda callada y baja la cabeza.

\- Eso... no puede ser cierto...

\- Pues lo es.

\- Son solo ideas tuyas... ¿qué tanto nos conoces para afirmar semejante cosa?

\- Pues... yo... ¿has oído hablar de los mundos paralelos?

\- No...

\- Pues te voy a contar... así que presta atención.

En otro mundo, en Italia... Galatea y Faitus enfrentaban a Eligor quien rechazaba todos los ataques de ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡Torbellino de Poder!

\- ¡Ataque de Centauro!

La velocidad de Eligor es superior y elude ambos ataques y contraataca, derribando a Galatea y luego volviéndose contra Faitus quien eleva su cosmo pero es golpeado repetidas veces por Eligor. Galatea se recupera y ataca al demonio elevando su cosmo, lo que sorprende a Eligor quien se ve obligado a retroceder. "Esta chica... pese a ser más joven que el otro, tiene un cosmo más fuerte... debo deshacerme de ella antes de que el saiya se recupere", deduce Eligor.

Teker estaba tratando de restablecer sus fuerzas. "Lo que no sabes es que los saiyas tienen la capacidad de hacerse más fuertes después de cada batalla, más aún cuando estás al borde la muerte... si te recuperas serás más fuerte", esas fueron palabras de Pan durante un entrenamiento... Teker recuerda a Pan. "Querida Pan... no puedo morir aquí... no sin volver a verte", piensa él.

Eligor centra su atención en Galatea, quien usa su velocidad para mantener distancia con el mientras alistaba sus técnicas... Faitus ya recuperado, alista nuevamente su ataque. Los dos ataques de ambos Caballeros son nuevamente rechazados y Eligor incrementa su cosmo enormemente.

\- ¡Ahora sentirán el verdadero poder de los demonios de los infiernos profundos! ¡Círculo de Fuego!

El ataque en forma de una ardiente onda expansiva, arrasa con todo alrededor de Eligor... al terminar su ataque, ambos Caballeros yacían heridos.

\- ¡Jaja! Me sorprende el verlos aún con vida... pero eso no durará mucho.

\- No lo creo, Eligor.

Eligor se vuelve hacia la voz... Teker estaba de pie, con su cosmo encendido... pero había algo más... su pelo era rubio, ya que había logrado llegar a transformarse en supersaiyajin.

En la Casa de Géminis, Ahmed se aprestaba a combatir contra Jaga de Orión.

\- Veo que tu combate contra Uru terminó... tuviste suerte ya que de no haber sido por Jabu, estarías muerto.

\- No lo creas, ya que ahora con esta Armadura de Plata podré enfrentar lo que sea.

\- No me hagas reír... no eres más que un aspirante que no llegará a vestir más que una mortaja.

\- ¿Eso también pensabas de Seiya?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Sé tu historia... te venció Seiya cuando vistió la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- Sí... eso es cierto... pero antes yo ya había vencido a todos los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- A más de eso no puedes aspirar... veo que vistes una Armadura de Plata como yo... y por Alá, te juro que seré yo quien rompa la tuya.

Ambos encienden sus cosmos y alistan sus técnicas...

\- ¡Cuerno de Unicornio!

\- ¡Estallido Mortal!

Las técnicas se neutralizan y ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro, chocando sus poderes. Ahmed eleva su cosmo y usa la Aguja Escarlata, cuyo contacto elude Jaga, quien gira sobre sí mismo levantando su puño.

\- ¡Torbellino de Poder! -el giro genera un huracán de energía que empuja a Ahmed, estrellándolo contra los muros de la Casa de Géminis, los cuales se quiebran... Ahmed se reincorpora con la armadura dañada.

\- Te lo dije -le dice Jaga frente a él-. Solo tuviste suerte... además, la armadura de Jabu estaba dañada tras la pelea con Uru... no soportará más castigo.

\- No estés tan confiado... no te será tan fácil vencerme... es más... ¡no me vencerás! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

El ataque casi sorprende a Jaga quien elude los ataques y genera una descarga contra Ahmed quien da un salto esquivándolo.

\- Eres bueno dentro de tu nivel, tuareg -le dice Jaga-. Has replicado muy bien la legendaria técnica que usaba Milo el Escorpión y que aprendiste de Aioros... pero no tienes el nivel de cosmo que tenía Milo... ni siquiera igualas el de Aioros, por eso puedo eludir tus ataques... mi cosmo es lo bastante alto como para llegar al séptimo sentido, esfuerzo que no hago aún, mientras tú estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo.

\- No creas que es el mayor nivel que puedo dar.

\- Estoy seguro de ello, por eso no cometeré el mismo error dos veces... ¡te mataré de una vez!

El cosmo de Jaga se incrementa enormemente y Ahmed siente miedo. "No dejes que el miedo te domine, Ahmed." "¿Maestro Jabu?" "Sigue el cosmo de Jaga... ahora esta descuidado... que sea el que guíe tu mente."... el poder de Jaga se expande y con su cosmo elevado genera su técnica.

\- ¡Golpe Megatónico!

Ahmed siente el enorme poder que se abate sobre él, pero él sabía que debía esperar hasta que faltaran milésimas de segundos para el impacto.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata Antareees!

El golpe de Jaga da de lleno y Ahmed es estrellado, mientras su armadura se deshace. Jaga cae también, pero al tratar de levantarse siente un dolor en el pecho y ve que su pectoral se cae a pedazos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¿Cómo pudo destruir mi armadura? ¡Jamás vi el golpe!

Ahmed se reincorpora con lentitud, mientras los pedazos de su armadura se desprendían de su cuerpo.

\- Estabas... demasiado concentrado en tu ataque... no te diste cuenta que yo estaba a punto de atacarte cuando creíste que solo me defendería.

\- Tienes razón... resististe el Golpe Megatónico usando tu cosmo... pero la armadura no resistió tal impacto... aún estas en desventaja.

\- No importa... con o sin armadura... te demostraré que puedo vencerte.

Jaga no contesta y ante la sorpresa de Ahmed, comienza a quitarse el resto de su armadura.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- No voy a pelear contigo con ventajas... creí que no valdrías la pena, pero veo que me equivoqué... será de igual a igual.

La armadura de Jaga cae al suelo y eleva su cosmo... Ahmed tras un momento de duda, hace lo mismo y ambos se preparan a combatir.

En Italia... Teker estaba frente a Eligor en el nivel de supersaiyajin.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste alcanzar ese nivel? Se suponía que...

\- Supusiste mal... ¿creíste que las ondas ANSE bloquearían mi transformación? No estás del todo equivocado, solamente que me restablecí gracias al cosmo curativo de Kiki de Aries... mi cuerpo estaba muy lastimado... tal vez no sepas lo que significa.

Eligor guarda silencio y Teker se sonríe.

\- Cada batalla librada, representa para el saiyajin que sobrevive, un incremento de su poder... no estás viendo mi verdadero poder pero si parte de él... ¡Ahora he superado los poderes de un supersaiyajin!

Teker se lanza contra Eligor a toda velocidad y ataca con una serie de golpes que este esquiva con facilidad, elevando su cosmo y luego cambia de ubicación ante la sorpresa de Teker.

\- ¡Jajaja! -ríe Eligor-. ¿Realmente creíste que los poderes de un simple supersaiyajin podrían vencerme? ¡Eres un imbécil y se ve que haces mérito a la sangre de bestia que llevas! ¡Mis poderes son superiores a los de un supersaiyajin! ¡Jamás igualarás mi velocidad y mis técnicas! ¡Solo sirves de picapedrero! ¡Puño de Mantis!

El ataque es velocísimo. Aunque Teker trata de eludirlo, es recibido en parte, lo que lo estrella contra las rocas. Se mantiene como supersaiyajin, pero se levanta lentamente. Eligor ataca rápidamente y golpea repetidas veces a Teker, quien hace esfuerzos por bloquearlo, pero los golpes de Eligor terminan por lanzarlo lejos.

\- ¡Ahora recibe el golpe final! ¡La Guadaña Mantis!

Un enorme poder comienza a emerger de Eligor, pero su concentración es desviada con un repentino ataque.

\- ¡Torbellino de Poder!

\- ¡Ataque del Centauro!

Los ataques son contenidos por Eligor, quien se los regresa. Ambos Caballeros alcanzan a esquivarlos, pero Eligor se lanza sobre Faitus y lo derriba con un golpe que le rompe el casco. Faitus cae derribado y Eligor se apresta a darle el golpe final pero Galatea interviene y ataca tratando de golpearlo, pero Eligor esquiva todos sus intentos. Sujeta ambas manos de Galatea y le da vuelta, torciéndolos hacia atrás... Galatea grita de dolor, pero Eligor sonríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué pasará cuando te descoyunte los brazos, querida? Aunque aún te quedarán las piernas.

De pronto, el cosmo de Galatea estalla, ante la sorpresa de Eligor, que no puede evitar que la chica de una vuelta hacia atrás y le aplique una patada con ambas piernas en el rostro de Eligor obligándolo a soltarla. Eligor cae para atrás, pero rápidamente se recupera.

\- Me sorprendiste... ¡pero esto se terminará aquí! ¡Ondas Infernales!

El ataque sorprende a Galatea quien se ve atrapada en un torbellino oscuro que comienza a absorberla y finalmente la arrastra y desaparece... Eligor sonríe, pero en eso se da cuenta...

\- No... No mandé a Galatea al infierno... un cosmo se interpuso y evitó que llegara allá... fue... ¡Teker!

El cosmo brillante de Teker, rodeaba su cuerpo, pese a estar en su forma de supersaiyajin. Eligor se sorprende...

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, Eligor... los que tenemos sangre saiya debemos llevar nuestras emociones al límite para poder lograr el nivel de supersaiyajin, cosa que no es posible cuando elevas tu cosmo, donde tus emociones son anuladas para dar paso al dominio de los sentidos... pero yo llevo también sangre de una descendiente de los guerreros espirituales de Sorana y puedo elevar mis sentidos manteniendo mi poder de supersaiyajin... y ahora esta será una lucha más igualada... ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

El ataque sorprende a Eligor, pero este consigue esquivarlo, pero no puede evitar el golpe de Teker, que lo derriba. Gracias a su fuerza de saiya, el golpe es potente lo que hace que el demonio surque la tierra por el impacto. Teker no pierde tiempo y lanza una lluvia de descargas de ki que destruyen todo el lugar donde había caído Eligor. Teker creyó ganada la pelea, pero repentinamente surge Eligor de la humareda causada por el impacto.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no significas nada para mí! -Eligor sujeta a Teker del cuello y le aplica repetidas veces golpes en el estómago que lo debilitan, pero hace un esfuerzo y consigue soltarse. Ambos vuelven a intercambiar golpes y Teker hace distancia... Eligor se lanza tras él y Teker extiende las manos.

\- ¡Muro de Cristal! -el ataque de Eligor choca contra el muro, pero este se sonríe...

\- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? -Eligor golpea con más fuerza y libera su cosmo... en cuestión de segundos, el muro se quiebra y Teker cae. Eligor cae sobre él, pero un giro de Teker evita el golpe y una patada giratoria derriba a Eligor quien cae. Teker salta y cae de pie lejos de Eligor.

\- ¡Ya me harté de tus jueguitos! ¡Puño de Mantis!

\- ¡Golpe de Viento!

Ambos se cruzan... tras unos segundos donde ambos se mantienen de pie pero dándose la espalda, Teker cae sangrando del costado... Eligor también, ya que su armadura estaba quebrada de un lado, pero se mantiene en pie... Teker lentamente va perdiendo su nivel de supersaiyajin...

En otro mundo... Pan tiene un sobresalto y se queda inmóvil con la mirada en el vacío.

\- ¿Pan? -le sacude Akane-. ¡Pan!

\- Eh... que... ¿qué pasó?

\- ¡Dímelo tú! ¡Diste un grito y te quedaste inmóvil!

\- Sí -dice Hotaru-. Parecías... un muerto viviente -Hotaru estira los brazos y camina como zombie.

\- Yo... ¿yo hice eso?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Nos asustaste? ¿Qué pasó?

\- No sé... yo... no me di cuenta... fue como si me pasaran corriente eléctrica.

\- ¿Y en quién estabas pensando?

\- En nadie...

\- Segura... dijiste un nombre... ¿o era una exclamación?

\- ¿Dije un nombre? ¿Cuál?

\- Dijiste "Teker".

En algún lugar... Rina Inverse miraba boquiabierta y con los ojos del tamaño de un plato a Bra que brillaba por la Armadura Dorada que tenía puesta. "¿Oro?", piensa Rina, "¿Está cubierta de oro? ¡¿Ese es el premio?!"

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? -le pregunta Bra incómoda.

\- Venciste a Burgun...

\- Que observadora... ¿dudaste acaso?

\- No... Ahora no tengo dudas... lo que no sabía es que esta pelea era con premio.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Rina?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de todo el oro que llevas encima?

Bra la mira extrañada y en eso se observa los brazos y el cuerpo y lanza una exclamación.

\- ¡Wuaaa! ¿De donde salió esto? ¡Es... es una Armadura de Oro!

\- Eso se ve... ¿es oro legítimo?

\- No puede ser... eso quiere decir que...

\- Que ahora eres una Caballero Dorado... felicitaciones, Bra.

Ambas se vuelven y ven a Burgun que levanta dificultosamente la cabeza.

\- ¿Aún vives?

\- Sí... era obvio que me vencieras... ya que la Armadura de Oro cubrió tu cuerpo cuando nuestras técnicas chocaron... te protegió, o sino... estarías como yo.

\- No entiendo...

\- Lo entenderás... la armadura te escogió a ti en lugar de a mí... ahora eres Bra de Virgo.

\- ¿Virgo? ¿Esta es la Armadura de Virgo? ¿La que usó Shaka?

\- No... Es otra... y ahora eres su dueña.

\- Un momento... ¿cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Tú también querías la armadura?

\- ¿Para qué crees que combatimos? Tu material amiga tiene razón... es como un "premio" pero no en el sentido que lo toma tu amiga.

Bra se vuelve y ve a Rina mirando la armadura con una lupa mientras sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? -le dice Bra quitándole la lupa.

\- Pero mi querida Bra... ya lo dijo Burgun... ganamos la pelea y esto es el premio.

\- ¿Ganamos? Me suena a manada... ¡Y esto no es un premio! ¡No es un botín por compartir! ¿Sabes lo que significa esta armadura?

\- Mucho dinero...

\- ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa? Esta armadura es el más alto rango entre los Caballeros del Santuario... y ahora me ha elegido a mí... ¿quieres que te de una pieza o la venda por partes? ¡Estás loca!

\- No seas avarienta... ¡yo también luché!

\- ¡Espera que te toque una entonces!

\- ¡No seas así!

\- ¡Basta! ¡No voy a discutir! ¡Y devuélveme Adjahnti!

\- No... Te la vendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Trae acá!

Ambas empezaron a forcejearse, mientras Burgun se sienta y sonríe. "Al menos una armadura se recuperó... no importa quien la use", piensa.

En Italia... Teker se ponía dificultosamente de pie. Eligor incrementa su cosmo. "No dejaré que se recupere... es peligroso", fue la idea que recorrió la mente del demonio.

\- ¡Muere, saiyajin! ¡Puño de Mantis!

\- ¡Ataque de Centauro!

El ataque descoloca nuevamente a Eligor quien se vuelve hacia Faitus, muy maltrecho, pero su cosmo estaba encendido y a punto de estallar.

\- ¿No mueres aún? ¡Te acabaré ahora!

Teker trataba de recuperarse pero las fuerzas lo abandonaban. "Teker." "¿Maestro Kiki?... he fallado... no puedo derrotar a Eligor." "No, Teker... ¡levántate! ¿Dejarás que Faitus muera? ¡Ni siquiera has usado todo tu potencial! No has elevado tus sentidos... no has hecho arder tu cosmo a la par que tu ki... ¡debes de hacerlo! Cruza el umbral que separa a saiyas y Caballeros, y podrás conocer un nuevo poder."

Faitus ataca repetidas veces, pero Eligor, pese a sus heridas elude todo y ataca a su vez. De un solo golpe le quiebra la armadura a Faitus quien cae.

\- ¡Te acabaré de una vez! ¡Guadaña de Mantis!

El ataque cortante va directo a Faitus quien hace el esfuerzo de esquivarlo... pese a todo, Faitus es cortado del brazo y este se desprende de su cuerpo. El Caballero cae sosteniéndose el muñón ensangrentado... Eligor sonríe y se acerca al Caballero.

\- Peleaste bien, pero debiste darte cuenta que no eres rival para mí... ¡muere de una vez! Pero...

Eligor se vuelve... observa a Teker de pie y su cosmo elevándose enormemente.

\- Está tratando de hacer estallar su cosmo... No... No lo logrará... ¡Guadaña de Mantis!

El ataque va directo a Teker, pero este se teletransporta y reaparece no lejos de ahí, pero se mantiene en la misma posición... Eligor vuelve a atacar pero Teker vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué no huye o ataca? Un momento... ¿espera algo? ¿Qué? Pero... no...

Eligor observa... un enorme carnero baja de una colina y corre en dirección a Teker... la sorpresa le impide reaccionar y ve como el carnero se va haciendo más brillante y luego desarmarse para rodear a Teker... las partes del carnero se vuelven oro y Teker queda de pie frente a Eligor.

\- No... ¡No es posible! ¡La Armadura Dorada de Aries! ¡Lo ha elegido!

Teker baja calmosamente la colina donde estaba y se acerca a Eligor quien eleva su cosmo.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Crees que eso cambia las cosas? ¡En el pasado, fue mi mano la que acabó con Mu de Aries! ¡Te enterraré con esa armadura!

En la Casa de Géminis, se iniciaba nuevamente la batalla entre Ahmed y Jaga. El choque de poderes resiente ambos cuerpos ya sin la protección de las armaduras... tras un intercambio de golpes, Ahmed retrocede y prepara su técnica.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

\- ¡Golpe Megatónico!

Ambos esquivan las técnicas pero en eso Ahmed da una voltereta en el aire y replica la técnica de Jaga, alcanzándolo a golpear, lo que derriba a Jaga. Este se pone de pie y Ahmed ataca con rapidez... hubiese dado en el blanco, cuando una energía lo envuelve y lo levanta por los aires y lo estrella contra el suelo... Ahmed trata de incorporarse sorprendido y Jaga estaba frente a él, tan sorprendido como él.

\- No fui yo -dice Jaga-. Hay alguien más aquí...

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Exactamente, Jaga de Orión! ¡Debí suponer que te pondrías amable con el adversario así que vine a darte una mano!

De las penumbras surge la figura de Kaysa de Limnades... General Marino.

En Italia... Eligor elevaba su cosmo frente a Teker, con la Armadura de Aries, quien también eleva su cosmo.

\- ¡Puño de Mantis! - el ataque va directo a Teker, pero para sorpresa de él, Teker la detiene con su mano.

\- No... ¡No puede ser!

\- Eligor... esta es la combinación de mi poder saiyajin con el de los Caballeros... ¡Golpe de Viento!

El golpe lanza lejos a Eligor, quien cae lastimado... Teker eleva su cosmo y hace estallar su ki sin alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin. Se lanza contra Eligor quien también lo esquiva y se pone a lanzar varios ataques contra Teker quien esquiva también sin dejar de avanzar. Eligor se asusta y se eleva por los aires.

\- ¡Guadaña de Mantis! -para su sorpresa, Teker vuela y elude la técnica.

\- ¡Una técnica que usaste contra un Caballero de Oro, no sirve por segunda vez!

Teker le aplica un golpe en el estómago a Eligor y luego un codazo en la espalda, lo que lo derriba a tierra. Eligor hace un hoyo en el piso y Teker aterriza cerca pero Eligor surge furioso y elevando su poder.

\- ¡No creas que era todo lo que tengo! ¡Las Alas Cortantes del Mantis!

Una nueva técnica surge de Eligor, que obliga a Teker a protegerse, pero el ataque lo hiere y lo estrella contra las rocas... Eligor no quiere otorgar más ventajas y se lanza contra su rival, pero para su sorpresa le surge una respuesta inesperada.

\- ¡Kame... hameee... haaaa! -Teker lanza la técnica que le enseñó Pan lo que sorprende a Eligor quien trata de detenerlo, pero el impacto es demasiado y lo lanza también contra las rocas.

\- ¡Prisión de Cristal! -una esfera de cristal surge de las manos de Teker y se dirige contra Eligor, creciendo en el camino y atrapándolo.

\- ¡Iluso! Esto no me detendrá -Eligor estalla su cosmo y quiebra la esfera de cristal... pero en una milésima de segundo, Teker ya estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y en su mirada vio las palabras "bajaste la guardia"... pero fue tarde... Teker abre los brazos y ejecuta su técnica.

\- ¡Extinción de Luz de las Estrellas!

El impacto da de lleno en Eligor que no alcanza a gritar... y en un haz de luz, su cuerpo desaparece... tras unos instantes, Teker que observaba la desaparición de Eligor, cae de rodillas agotado.

... pero la batalla contra Eligor había terminado.

Fin del capítulo 27


	28. La decisión final

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **La decisión final**

En México... en las ruinas de la universidad tres figuras de pie reaparecen y una de ellas llevaba un cuerpo pequeño. Eran Naga, Zelgadis y Francisco. Este último llevaba en brazos a la lastimada Amelia.

\- Estamos de vuelta -dice Zelgadis, sentándose en el suelo-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¡Debemos ver por Amelia! Está muy mal -dice Naga acercándose a su hermana... Francisco la deposita suavemente en el suelo y se acerca al caído cuerpo de Papillon que era atendido por Sebastián... Sofía y Mariana observaban desde cierta distancia.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No tengo idea... dice que solo te esperaría.

\- ¿Papillon? Gracias...

\- ¿Francisco? -dice Sebastián-. ¿Qué ha significado todo esto? ¿Quién eres realmente?

\- El mismo que conociste... solo que ahora sabes el porque me fui tanto tiempo.

Papillon abre los ojos y toma la mano de Francisco.

\- Lo lograste... venciste a Aiaccos.

\- Sí... aunque no fue fácil.

\- Ahora... eres un Caballero Dorado... debes de conocer tu deber, ¿no?

Francisco mira alrededor suyo y luego mira a Sofía para último inclinarse ante Papillon.

\- Lo sé... me debo a todos ellos.

\- Entonces... ya cumplí con lo que quería hacer aquí.

Papillon aprieta la mano de Francisco y lentamente comienza a desvanecerse como escarcha que dispersa el viento.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! -exclama Sebastián.

\- Él volvió a la vida con una misión... pero decidió cambiar y ahora ha tendrá su oportunidad.

\- No te entiendo...

Francisco le pone la mano al hombro y ambos se ponen de pie.

\- Sería muy largo de explicar...

\- ¿Francisco? -le llama Naga-. Amelia no está bien... mi magia no surte efecto.

\- Debe ser porque sus heridas son mayores de lo que puede hacer tu magia... debemos irnos.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Donde comenzó todo esto

Francisco vuelve a tomar a Amelia en sus brazos y Sofía corre hacia él.

\- ¡Francisco! ¿Acaso te irás?

\- Sofía... sí... me voy.

\- Pero... ¡¿por qué?! ¿Acaso no ha terminado?

\- Tú lo has dicho, no ha terminado.

\- Creí escuchar que le decías a ese hombre que te debías a nosotros -le dice Sebastián.

\- Sí... y por eso debo irme... la batalla no ha concluido y nada lograré escondiéndome.

\- ¿Esconderte?

\- Sí... ahora lo comprendo... aquí vine a esconderme, salvaguardando lo que era más importante para mí... y sin querer traje la destrucción y la muerte... todo esto no hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese venido, pero lo hice y otros han pagado el precio... ahora debo pagar el mío.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Francisco hace un largo silencio y luego mira a Sofía.

\- Si no regreso... recuérdame...

Francisco y los demás se desmaterializan a la vista de todos... Sofía cae de rodillas y llora.

En otra parte de México, el grupo se materializa frente a Ikki y los demás.

\- ¡Francisco! -exclama Ikki-. ¡Lo lograste!

\- Maestro... no sé si golpearlo o abrazarlo... ¿por qué no me advirtió? ¿Acaso ignora el infierno en que se convirtió todo alrededor mío?

\- ¿Alguien puede hacer algo? -dice Zelgadis-. ¡Amelia está muy mal!

Gaudi se adelanta y la recibe de los brazos de Francisco.

\- ¿Gaudi? ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta Zelgadis-. ¿Por qué no estas combatiendo?

\- Creo que todavía no me toca, jeje... no se ven muy bien... ¿pasó algo?

\- No... ¡Solo estuvimos jugando tonto! -le dice Naga-. ¡Y deja a Amelia! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Ikki se da cuenta lo que planeaba hacer Kiwishin pero que no quería hacerlo delante de ellos así que le da una mano.

\- Gaudi... llévala adentro... Sheena la curará.

Kiwishin la lleva rápidamente al interior de la casa y Naga y Zelgadis lo siguen pero Ikki se interpone.

\- ¿Qué hace? -reclama Naga-. Queremos estar con ella.

\- Ustedes no están bien -les contesta Ikki-. Quédense quietos.

El cosmo de Ikki se enciende y estira su mano hacia ellos que los rodea... ambos empezaron a restablecerse pero aun así se sienten agotados.

\- Ustedes se irán recuperando poco a poco... dejen a... Sheena trabajar sola... su amiga requiere mucha atención.

Ambos mueven la cabeza y se sientan donde pueden... Francisco se acerca a Ikki.

\- Aún no me ha respondido, maestro... ¿por qué no me advirtió? El único que lo hizo fue Lisandro... por lo menos hubiera apreciado algo de ayuda.

\- Y la tuviste, ¿no?

\- Sí... y fue muy buena, pero... ¡pudieron haber muerto! Maestro... lo conozco a usted y sé muy bien que hubiese podido vencer a Aiaccos fácilmente... usted como Caballero de Bronce lo hizo antes... ¡él me lo dijo! ¿Por qué usted esta aquí meditando y estoy seguro que Yoga, Kiki, Aioros y Lisandro están en lo mismo?... ¿Me va a decir por la edad? No lo creo ya que usted en los entrenamientos siempre me superaba... además que Lisandro y Aioros viejos no están... a propósito... ¿dónde está Geki? ¿No me diga que lo mandaron a luchar?

\- Él fue por decisión propia... acudió en ayuda de Omba.

\- ¿Omba? ¿Y por qué no me ayudó a mí? Fui su discípulo.

\- Él fue donde el cosmo unido de todos lo mandó... él ahora, igual que tú, es un Caballero de Oro.

\- Vaya... eso me alegra... haremos fiesta cuando regrese entonces.

\- Él no volverá Francisco.

Este hace un gesto y mira fijamente a Ikki.

\- ¿Qué diablos quiere decir?

\- Geki... Caballero Dorado de Cancer... ha muerto.

En Italia... Teker ayuda a Faitus parándole la hemorragia de su brazo, mientras Faitus lo observaba.

\- ¿Esa armadura...?

\- La de Aries... ¿cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo debería sentirme? Soy ahora la mitad de un Caballero.

\- Eres un Caballero al que solo le falta algo...

"¿Teker?" "¿Maestro Kiki?" "Debes ir al Santuario... debes ir a la primera casa... la que fue una vez mía... la de Aries." "¿Por qué?" "Lo sabrás al llegar... no uses tu cosmo... solo vuela hasta allá." "No entiendo." "Ya entenderás." "¿Y Faitus?" "Encárgalo a la gente... ellos lo cuidarán."

Teker toma en brazos a Faitus y se eleva en busca de un hospital... de allí acudiría al Santuario.

La batalla en Tauro continuaba... Sarius se aprestaba a enfrentar nuevamente a Raimi, mientras Albion enfrentaba a Giganto.

\- ¡Descargas de Poder! -Giganto ataca pero Albion lo esquiva y contraataca.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque es esquivado por Giganto quien ataca a Albion alcanzándolo con un fuerte golpe que lo derriba.

Raimi por su parte, jugueteaba con un herido Sarius quien comienza a elevar su cosmo.

\- ¡Ataque del Águila! -Raimi se introduce en tierra a gran velocidad, y emergen sus tentáculos, atrapando a Sarius y comprimiéndole con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahora, Caballero de Plata! -grita Giganto-. ¡Ataca a Raimi!

Giganto se lanza contra uno de los tentáculos y lo coge, mientras Albion se pone de pie elevando su cosmo.

\- ¡Centellas de Poder! -el ataque de Albion destroza los tentáculos de Raimi y Giganto lo saca de la tierra y lo estrella contra el piso... Giganto se lanza contra él, pero Raimi usa su último tentáculo para golpearlo y estrellarlo contra la pared... Albion se pone en guardia cuando Raimi se pone de pie.

\- ¡Traidor! -le grita a Giganto-. ¡Cómo te atreves a atacarme y ponerte en contra de Dagoth!

Giganto se pone de pie y encara a Raimi.

\- Tal vez a ti te quede mejor el papel de carroñero ya que eres un gusano... yo... creí en Hades y me engañó... no nos concedió la vida eterna y es más... ni siquiera tenía el poder para ello... me lo dijo Shaka antes de que yo muriera... y eso es lo último que en mi mente quedó tras mi paso por la tierra... yo era feliz, ¿sabes? Tenía familia a quien no vi jamás... cuando acepté el despertar de los Masei en mí y convertirme en Espectro, lo hice pensando en que me daría la vida eterna a mí y a los míos... eso jamás iba a pasar y ahora... reducido a ser guerrero de Dagoth, no me seduce la vida que nos ofrece, ni pedí ser revivido... por eso reniego de él y de su nombre... ¡no le debo nada pues nada pedí!

\- ¡Estúpido! Nada puede oponerse al poder de Dagoth y has elegido mal al ponerte de lado de ellos... ¡te aseguro que jamás saldrás de aquí con vida!

\- No me asustas, Raimi... ¿crees acaso que lo que busco es precisamente eso?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- El descanso, Raimi... el descanso...

Giganto eleva su cosmo, lo mismo que Raimi... Giganto se vuelve a Albion y Sarius.

\- ¡Este gusano es mío! Váyanse... continúen hacia la Casa de Cancer.

\- Pero...

\- Es el favor que te pido... solo recuerda este momento... y aprende de él.

Albion ayuda a Sarius y ambos corren hacia la salida pero Raimi se interpone cuando Giganto ataca.

\- ¡Descargas de Poder! -Raimi esquiva el ataque y se vuelve a Giganto.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora te mostraré lo que no tuve tiempo de mostrarle a Aioria! ¡Atadura de Lombriz Suprema!

Decenas de tentáculos surgen del suelo cuando Raimi hunde el suyo en el suelo. Estos atrapan a Giganto comprimiéndolo.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Esta atadura es más fuerte que la que usé contra Aioria... ¡ahora acabaré contigo y alcanzaré a esos dos caballeritos, jiji!

Pero para sorpresa de Raimi, el poder de Giganto empieza a hacerse mayor y comienza a pugnar contra los tentáculos de él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puede ser! -a su vista, la Casa de Tauro comienza a cambiar y se hace brillante. Raimi observa un poder detrás de Giganto.

\- No... ¡Hay un Caballero Dorado detrás de Giganto! ¡Le está dando su poder! ¡El Caballero de Tauro! ¡No! ¡Él ya no existía!

El poder de Giganto se incrementa pese a que su Sapuri comienza a romperse y al final, ésta y los tentáculos de Raimi se deshacen. Antes de que Raimi pueda reaccionar, Giganto estaba sobre él y golpea el cuerpo de Raimi, destrozando su Sapuri y finalmente atraviesa su cuerpo.

\- No... No puede ser... -murmura Raimi antes de morir y desaparecer... Giganto ve como su cuerpo se descompone a sus ojos y finalmente queda reducido a polvo dentro de una armadura destrozada.

Giganto se da vuelta y observa a Jabu quien con la Armadura de Tauro, conservaba la misma posición en la que lo dejó Ahmed, aunque ahora estaba ya en la Casa de Tauro.

\- Caballero Dorado... viniste a purificar la Casa de Tauro... pues bien... también purificarás mi muerte...

Giganto cae pero su cuerpo se desvanece suavemente y se disuelve en centellas que se elevan al cielo...

En las profundidades del Mar Egeo, una columna de 5 submarinos de transporte avanzaban en dirección a la costa griega... cada una de esas unidades transporta 5 armanoides. Nidi se encontraba en el interior de uno y dentro de su armanoide repasando con todos los pilotos el plan de batalla usando las computadoras de cada unidad.

\- La escuadrilla 1 atacará todas las posiciones defensivas de la costa... esperamos poca resistencia ya que en ese momento las baterías principales serán desactivadas, pero podrían usar el modo manual. Las escuadrilla deben atacar simultáneamente y rebasando las defensas antiaéreas. Su objetivo es destruir los hangares en la zona A y B. Con ello, los armanoides enemigos serán destruidos o no podrán despegar. Para ese momento esperamos ya una respuesta enemiga con los armanoides que deben estar operativos y en estado de alerta. La escuadrilla 4 deberá cubrir el avance de la escuadrilla 5. Yo comandaré la escuadrilla 5. Nosotros tenemos que abrirnos paso sobre fuego hostil y destruir la zona señalada como C, especialmente las torres de transmisión. Suponemos que debe haber un nutrido número de armanoides enemigos.

\- Comandante -suena la voz por el intercomunicador-. ¿Cuántos armanoides se espera neutralizar en el ataque sorpresa?

\- No les mentiré... según nuestras fuentes, hay 150 armanoides. El primer y segundo ataque, debe neutralizar al 20% de la fuerza enemiga sin que hayamos tenido bajas. Luego de eso, contamos con un dispositivo "aturdidor". Deberán mantener activa la señal verde, que emitirá una onda que confundirá a los armanoides enemigos, ya que cada uno cuenta con sistemas de identificación. Ellos dudaran en dispararnos si su computadora no puede diferenciarnos. En este caso, solo la mía no contará con dicho dispositivo.

\- ¿Por qué, comandante? -suena otra voz.

\- Por una sola intención... ellos centraran su fuego sobre mí ya que soy lo único que podrán identificar como hostil. Mientras estén atentos conmigo, ustedes podrán atacarlos y derribarlos.

\- Eso es riesgoso, comandante.

\- No importa... cuento con que ustedes me cubran las espaldas... ahora revisaremos las rutas que deberemos tomar en el ataque.

Nidi piensa mientras habla, "25 contra 150... Necesitaremos un milagro... pero aunque quede yo sola, debo destruir el Santuario... por ti, Lisandro... por ti."

En México, Ikki empezaba a contarle a Francisco sobre lo que había venido ocurriendo, mientras este escuchaba perplejo.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes enviaron a la muerte a esos chicos! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Cálmate, Francisco...

\- ¿Que me calme? ¡Ha perdido el respeto que le tenía! ¿Cómo pudo permanecer aquí y enviar a los otros a la muerte? ¡Ellos no estaban en la capacidad de luchar solos! De no ser por esos magos y por Papillon, me habría matado Aiaccos... ¿qué sucederá con Rei, Omba y los demás? ¿Por qué no fueron a morir ustedes? ¿Por qué enviaron a morir a Geki?

\- La muerte de Geki nos ha dolido a todos, así como la de Jabu.

\- ¡El maestro de Ahmed! ¿También murió?

\- Sí... alcanzó la Armadura de Tauro... pero no son los únicos... estás tú con la de Géminis... Rei ha obtenido la de Acuario... Bra la de Virgo y Teker acaba de obtener la de Aries.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Kiki, Yoga y Aioros mantiene el círculo mental, al igual que Poseidón e Hilda... me informan.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que tenemos que sentarnos a verlo como usted la hace de radio y empezar a echar porras para que los demás le traigan una... ¿decepcionado porque no le traje la de Leo? ¡Qué pena y qué lástima que la ayuda la haya recibido de Papillon que era un enemigo!

\- No lo entiendes...

\- No... Por mucho que me esfuerce no lo entiendo... pero no tema... no abandonaré la lucha... quiero ir a ayudar... iré al Santuario a luchar, no por ustedes, sino por los pobres chicos que entrenaron y enviaron para que les hagan el trabajo... pero le aseguro que cuando vuelva, usted y yo tendremos un problema.

\- No hables así -le increpa Gilgamesh-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del porque ellos no han acudido a la batalla? No es porque estén viejos o rehúyan el combate... ¿no te das cuenta del porque todos los antiguos Caballeros de Oro no están aquí? ¿Por qué se han distribuido en distintos lugares?

\- No... Y francamente, calvito, no me interesa saberlo... vamos, maestro... mándeme a combatir... eso es lo que más anhelo... para regresar lo más pronto aquí... y espero que tenga el valor de esperarme.

\- No temas, Francisco... nos encontraremos tú y yo... ya has dejado de ser mi discípulo para ser un Caballero de Oro... de ahora en adelante te trataré como igual... buena suerte, Francisco de Géminis.

El cosmo de Ikki se enciende y envuelve a Francisco, quien desaparece... Gilgamesh se acerca a Ikki.

\- Debió decirle la verdad...

\- No... Eso haría que pierda el ímpetu inicial... necesitamos su fuerza que emana de ello... necesitamos que use ese poder que hay dentro de él para que purifique la Casa de Géminis... él debe saber el porqué debe luchar... ni por nosotros ni por el mismo... ahora él va para ayudar a sus compañeros.

\- No creo que ese ímpetu lo ayude.

\- Yo creo que sí...

\- ¿Y nosotros? -Naga interviene ya recuperada-. ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Después de luchar contra Aiaccos aún quieren seguir? -les dice Ikki incrédulo.

\- ¿Y? ¡Queremos ayudar! Debo reconocer que fue rudo, pero eso no significa que nos ha acobardado.

\- Lo que encontraran después, puede ser peor...

\- Esta bien... lo pensaré... ¡ya está! Ya lo pensé... ¿me manda de una vez? ¿Adónde debo ir?

\- ¿Acaso irás sola? -interviene Zelgadis.

\- ¿Quieres luchar también? -le pregunta Naga.

\- Por supuesto... además Rina esta allá.

\- Vamos, pues... ¿qué espera, Caballero? Mándenos.

Ikki se da vuelta y mira en dirección al Santuario mientras piensa: "No... aún no es el momento."

En Géminis... Ahmed y Jaga observaban a Kaysa de Limnades quien se reía de ambos.

\- ¡Qué ridículos se veían dándose halagos mutuamente! ¡Jaga de Orión! Recibiste la vida nuevamente para acabar con los enemigos del señor Dagoth... ¿he de recordártelo?

\- No, General Marino... pero te recuerdo también que cada uno de nosotros es independiente y no tenemos jefes ni rango, así que te pido que des media vuelta y te largues... esta pelea es mía y no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda.

\- ¡Cállate, insolente! ¿No tenemos rangos, dices? ¡Yo soy un General Marino y tú no eres más que un fracasado que ahora está sin armadura!

En ese momento, una presencia aparece repentinamente y una figura cae al suelo... Ahmed no tarda en reconocerla como a Galatea.

\- ¿Galatea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Ahmed? -responde Galatea levantándose-. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Esta es la antigua Casa de Géminis... en el Santuario... ¿cómo llegaste?

\- Estaba combatiendo contra Eligor... él usó sus Ondas Infernales contra mí... lo que no entiendo es porque me mandó aquí.

\- ¡Basta de charlas! No importa el cómo llegaste aquí... ¡tampoco importa lo que entiendas o no ya que este no será tampoco el sitio de su muerte!

Kaysa estira los brazos y un torbellino arrastra a todos, desapareciendo de la Casa de Géminis...

En otro mundo... Ranma estaba parado sobre uno de los techos preguntándose donde podían haberse llevado a Akane y a Hotaru. "¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Cómo pudo llevárselas tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ellas?... Akane...", piensa Ranma. Es en eso que sus sentidos se alertan... era un ki... que intermitentemente se hacía sentir como un foco que se prende y apaga... obviamente quien lo hacía quería que lo sintieran. "Obviamente... no siento un gran esfuerzo por mantener el nivel... es demasiado parejo para ser de un principiante... ¿será una especie de mensaje?", se decía a sí mismo Ranma quien duda por un momento pero al no tener idea de donde podían haberse llevado a Akane decide seguir dicho rastro...

... más aún cuando ese ki se le hizo ligeramente familiar...

No lejos de ahí, Goten siente el ki también.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Rei.

\- ¿Lo sientes también? -le pregunta Goten.

\- Sí.

\- Y yo -responde Ryoga.

\- Es Pan... es el ki de Pan... está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- El ki es único en cada uno... no parece estar en aprietos... solo quiere que la encontremos... síganme... ¡vamos!

Los tres se encaminan hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ki... al no poder cargar con los dos, Goten mantiene poca distancia con ellos que venían brincando por los edificios... ninguno se percató que habían dos figuras que los estaban siguiendo...

... eran Uranus y Neptune...

En las afueras de Tokio... Uub y Trunks también sienten el ki de Pan.

\- Es Pan... -dice Uub.

\- No parece estar en problemas... su ki lo apaga y lo enciende como si nos estuviera llamando -dice Trunks-. Vamos para allá... espero que Goten ya se haya deshecho de Rei Hino y siga también la señal.

\- De repente ya encontró a Setsuna -termina de decir Uub antes de volar detrás de Goten.

En otro mundo... en el Santuario, Teker ya había llegado desde Italia a Grecia y se aprestaba a aterrizar en la Casa de Aries... una fuerza invisible lo obligó a aterrizar cerca y empezó a correr hacia Aries... en el camino, siente los cosmos combatir, pero luego estos se apagan y desaparecen. "Estoy seguro que era Galatea uno de ellos... el otro me pareció el de Ahmed... pero el otro tan poderoso no pude identificarlo... ¿los habrán derrotado?", esos eran los pensamientos de Teker que rápidamente llega a la Casa de Aries... parecía recién construida, pero se veía oscura y tenebrosa. "Teker." "¿Maestro Kiki?" "Entra a la Casa de Aries con tu cosmo encendido... que todos sientan el poder del carnero celestial que ha regresado nuevamente a casa."

Teker hace lo que le piden y enciende su cosmo que comienza a iluminar la Casa de Aries... su armadura empieza a brillar y Teker siente una especie de música que parece brotar de la armadura... era apenas perceptible, pero su tono delicado y vibrante lo llenaba de gozo... de pronto las paredes comienzan a iluminarse, como si el mármol recobrara su brillo, y la bruma que parecía impedir que entrara la luz del sol comienza a desvanecerse... poco a poco, la Casa vuelve a brillar como en sus mejores tiempos.

\- No puedo creerlo... ¡es increíble! -exclama Teker quien extiende los brazos y gira sobre sí mismo-. ¡Es hermoso! ¡La Casa de Aries ha sido purificada!

"Buen trabajo, Teker." "Maestro Kiki." "Ya no me llames maestro... ahora tú y yo somos iguales... tu misión ha terminado... puedes quedarte custodiando tu Casa y no permitir que nadie la vuelva a corromper... tu lucha en Italia ha demostrado tu valor y méritos para vestir la Armadura de Aries... consérvala y hónrala como yo lo hice antes." "Maestro... ¿qué seguirá ahora?" "Ya te lo dije... debes esperar a que cada Casa sea purificada... la tuya es la tercera Casa que ha sido limpiada... esperamos que las doce armaduras se completen." Teker deja de sentir a Kiki y aún duda lo que debe de hacer. "¿No sería mejor tratar de llegar a Dagoth?"... es en eso que se da cuenta de un detalle...

... ve que hay una entrada a un lado del muro... sin saber porque, se adentra en él...

En México... Ikki aún seguía esperando el momento oportuno para mandar a los hechiceros, pero necesitaba recobrar el círculo mental... con Poseidón e Hilda parecía haberse roto el contacto. "Aunque ellos no forman parte del círculo mental, me preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando... lo que no entiendo es porque no tengo contacto con los demás", piensa Ikki y es en eso que siente el poder de Yoga.

"¿Yoga?" "Ikki." "¿Aioros?" "Padre." "¿Lisandro?" "¿Qué pasa?" "No lo sabemos... no hemos tenido contacto con Lisandro desde que iniciamos esto... creímos que iba a tomar contacto pero no lo ha hecho... no lo entiendo." "¿Kiki?" "Kiki ha roto el círculo." "¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Sin ellos, estaremos muy limitados." "Estoy preocupado Ikki, Aioros... sin la fuerza de ellos, perderemos el control de quienes hemos enviado... serían presas de Dagoth." "No hay contacto con Kiki... así que solo nos queda una cosa por hacer... tenemos que completar el círculo con Poseidón." "No solamente con él." "¿De qué hablas?" "Kiwishin está aquí."

Por otro lado, Kiwishin aún en el cuerpo de Gaudi terminaba de cuidar a Amelia ante la vista de Sheena... en eso hacen su entrada Gilgamesh, junto con Naga y Zelgadis... más allá, Zeros solo observaba... los hechiceros se acercan a Amelia y constatan que ya estaba mejor pero aún inconsciente.

\- Gracias -le dice Naga a Sheena aunque esta no entiende, pero Gaudi le guiña un ojo.

\- Ah... de nada... iré a ver a Gretchen... permiso.

Naga y Zelgadis se quedan al lado de Amelia y Gilgamesh le hace una seña a Gaudi para salir... una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera, Gilgamesh le dice a Gaudi.

\- Supremo Kaiosama... como tal vez sepa, las Armaduras Doradas de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cancer, Virgo y Acuario han renacido en el cuerpo de los muchachos que ahora combaten... lo que me preocupa es que no me parece que todas lleguen a despertar.

\- Tienes razón... Omba y Ahmed han sido preparados para eso... suponiendo que lo logren, quedarían cuatro, pero no veo quien podría poder portarlas... ¿sabes los nombres de quienes los tienen?

\- Pues... de Francisco ya sabe... Jabu, Geki, aunque ellos han muerto pero las Casas han sido purificadas. Teker, Rei y... la chica llamada Bra.

\- ¡¿Bra?! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Debe tratarse de un error!

\- ¿Error? ¿Por qué lo piensa? Lo escuché de la boca de Ikki.

\- Pero... ¿Bra? ¡No puedo creerlo! Sencillamente me parece imposible... creo que me equivoqué con ella... será impetuosa, irresponsable y altanera... ¡jamás pensé que ella lograría ser elegida por una armadura!

\- De modo que ella no estaba en sus planes.

\- No... Pero después de esto cualquier cosa puede pasar... tal vez uno de los que está adentro pueda ser ungido por una Armadura de Oro.

\- ¿Naga? Me pregunto cómo luciría con una... no creo que existan armaduras con tantas curvas.

\- No hagas bromas de ese tipo... no has cambiado, ¿no?

\- Vamos... a lo largo de estos más de tres mil años, he cambiado un poco... sobrellevar esta inmortalidad no se podría sin sentido del humor.

\- Tal vez tengas razón... los Kaiosamas manejamos las cosas con humor... mi ancestro no se cansaba de hacer bromas... supongo que lo que tengo de Kiwito me da más seriedad.

\- Pero pasando a lo serio... quiero saber qué es lo que piensas de lo que te voy a decir... yo estuve en aquella ocasión.

\- Sí... así es... así como lo estuvo mi ancestro...

\- No sé... hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mira... se trata de Dagoth... él... en aquella ocasión era... diferente.

\- No te entiendo... ¿diferente, dices? ¿En qué sentido?

\- No es el Dagoth que yo recuerdo...

\- Dime una cosa... ¿tú lo enfrentaste?

\- Fueron los Centinelas.

\- Pero lo viste...

\- Digamos que si...

\- ¿Lo viste o no?

\- Vi lo que era él realmente y luego sus despojos después de la batalla... pero suponiendo que me equivoque, aún eso no me deja convencido...

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que estamos viviendo... las batallas que se están librando... las Doce Casas... los muertos revividos... las armaduras... me da la impresión de que...

\- ¿Qué?

Gilgamesh baja la cabeza pero luego dirige su vista a Kiwishin.

\- Me parece que esto fuera un juego... como una especie de ajedrez...

En el interior de la casa, Sheena se asoma y ve a Gretchen jugar con sus muñecas en el cuarto que ella le había acondicionado hacía tiempo... nada le gustaba más que ver jugar a su nieta sin que ella la vea.

\- Abuelita Sheena... ya sé que eres tú.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- No lo sé... solo sé que estabas ahí.

"¿Será que ella está desarrollando las cualidades de sus padres?... Kay tenía esas mismas habilidades... mi nietecito", piensa Sheena que en eso se percata que entre los cuentos que tenía cerca Gretchen está un cuaderno viejo... se acerca y lo extrae y se sorprende al ver que eran las profecías de Atena.

\- Gretchen... ¿qué haces con esto?

\- Lo leía...

\- Esto no me parece una lectura adecuada para una niña... ¿acaso tu padre no te lo dijo?

\- No... Más bien él me lo dio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

\- Me dijo que lo interpretara...

Sheena pega su cara a la de Gretchen.

\- Gretchen... ¿acaso tú puedes interpretar lo que dice esto? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que tenía 7... Mi papá siempre lo traía y lo leíamos juntos... hay cosas muy feas ahí que no entiendo.

Sheena se queda pensativa, "Lisandro... ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Tú sabías que... ¡no puede ser! Lisandro me dijo que él podía interpretarlos debido a su ceguera... ¿qué tiene que ver Gretchen en todo esto? ¿Qué interpretación le daba ella?"

\- ¿Qué... clase de cosas, hija?

\- No sé... algo... sobre lo que está pasando... los interpretaba pero no los entendía bien... mi papá, sí.

\- ¿Y tu papá no te contó que era?

\- En las últimas páginas íbamos anotando... habían palabras que él no entendía y yo le ayudaba... él no es bueno con las claves y yo sí pero me daba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me acuerdo bien... lee las páginas finales... esta desordenado creo, pero si entiendes mi letra podrás leerlo.

Sheena no dice más... coge el cuaderno y sale de la habitación...

En la isla de Andrómeda... una figura recorría las ruinas que quedaban de aquella legendaria isla... Kiki recuerda muy bien aquel día en que le avisaron lo sucedido en la isla y al maestro Albiore. "Milo... ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?", piensa Kiki que se encamina hacia el mar y llega a lo que había venido a buscar...

... la Roca del Sacrificio...

En otro mundo... Ranma hace su entrada a aquella fábrica abandonada... camina cautelosamente. "De aquí provino el ki... estoy seguro", dijo en su cabeza y es en eso que al final de un pasadizo hay una figura que llevaba el rostro cubierto... no tarda en reconocer a la persona que había secuestrado a Akane.

\- Bienvenido, Ranma Saotome -le dice Pan.

Fin del capítulo 28


	29. Avanzando hacia el destino

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Avanzando hacia el destino**

Burgun se ponía dificultosamente de pie mientras veía como Bra y Rina resolvían sus diferencias de una manera extraña para él. Rina le entregaba la diadema a cambio del casco de Bra.

\- Creo... que no está bien que hagas eso -le dice Burgun-. La armadura debe estar completa.

\- Creo yo que más útil que el casco es Adjahnti... por lo menos para mí.

Rina no prestaba atención, sino que le sacaba lustre a lo que consideraba su adquisición.

\- No puedo creerlo... ¡es oro sólido! Vale una fortuna... ¿y la armadura entera? ¡Es invalorable! ¡En mi mundo los reinos librarían guerras con tal de tener una armadura así!

\- No te fíes tanto, Rina -le dice Bra-. Ya veré la forma de recuperar el casco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hicimos un trato! ¡No te lo daré nunca!

\- ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos... pero no te preocupes... no te lo quitaré... pero Burgun tiene razón... las armaduras deben estar completas... qué pena que no veas más allá del metal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No te preocupes, hechicera... ya lo entenderás -le dice Burgun.

\- Un momento... ¿y qué hacemos hablando contigo? ¿Qué te parece si le doy el golpe final, Bra?

\- Un momento, Rina... creo que Burgun quiere decirnos algo... ¿no es así?

\- ¿Por qué lo crees, hija de saiyajin?

\- Yo... creo que tu intención no era precisamente matarnos.

\- ¿Bromeas? -interviene Rina-. ¡Casi me mata! ¿Y dices que no tuvo la intención? ¿Y qué me dices de la forma como nos atacó... allá donde nos encontramos con tus amigos?

\- A eso me refiero... Burgun... tú nos atacaste en casa de Ikki pero en ese momento Rina y ese tal Sarak estaban peleando... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Dímelo tú...

\- Quisiste proteger a Rina, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Protegerme? ¿Es que te volviste idiota? ¡Ese golpe me dolió! ¡Y ahora casi me estrangula!

\- Peor hubiese sido si Sarak te mataba... Burgun intervino para ponerte fuera de combate... un solo golpe de Sarak hubiese sido suficiente... y ahora... peleaste contra nosotras sin usar el dispositivo... de haberlo tenido, tal vez hubieses vencido... ¿por qué, Burgun? ¿Eres realmente leal a Dagoth?

Burgun mueve la cabeza negativamente.

\- No... No lo soy... mi presencia aquí tiene un solo objetivo y eso es algo que ya debes de saber... quiero recuperar a Asuka.

En otro lugar... Rei ve cambiar el panorama y se ve en medio de un panorama conocido donde el sol esta en todo su esplendor.

\- Esto es la Patagonia... ya estuve aquí antes... ¡me entrené en la Antártida! -de pronto escucha una voz dentro de ella.

"¿Rei?" "¿Yoga?" "Debes de acudir al Santuario ahora. Debes tratar de llegar a la Casa de Acuario para purificarla... concentra tu cosmo y únelo a mí para poder mandarte lo más cerca posible"... Rei comienza a concentrarse pero en eso rompe el contacto. "¿Rei?" "Yoga... siento dolor y pena... siento miedo... en alguna parte la gente sufre... ¡no es lejos de aquí!" "Rei... no pierdas la concentración... eso es lo que quieren... rescatar el Santuario es el objetivo y recuperar la Casa de Acuario es la tuya ahora que eres una Caballero de Oro." "Yoga... perdóname... no puedo... no honraría esta armadura si dejo a la gente sufrir... me necesitan... adiós." "¿Rei?... ¡Rei!"

Rei ya estaba volando sobre Argentina. Siguiendo aquella sensación que le transmitía el sentir a la gente sufrir.

En México, Gaudi miraba a Gilgamesh interrogadoramente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices que esto se parece un juego?

\- No lo sé... tengo esa extraña sensación... Dagoth no era amigo de esto... él buscaba el enfrentamiento directo... además, ¿por qué no trata de abrir el portal? ¿Por qué no ejecuta el ceremonial para despertar a Dagon? ¿Por qué se "entretiene" en esta batalla?

Kiwishin se queda en silencio y no sabe que responder.

\- Hay algo más... ¿por qué despertar a los guerreros caídos? Mientras los antiguos entrenaban a nuevos Caballeros, él se dedicó a esperar y observarlos para luego despertar a aquellos a quienes vencieron una vez... ¿qué es esto? ¿Una competencia por las Armaduras de Oro?

\- Sugiero algo... vamos a hablar con Ikki... creo que lo que tú dices no carece de sentido.

Ambos salen y ven a Ikki que al parecer no estaba aún en el círculo mental.

\- ¿Ikki? ¿Qué pasa?

\- No lo sé... el circulo mental no es lo suficientemente fuerte... Lisandro y Kiki han roto el contacto y no podemos ubicarlos... si seguimos así perderemos el control de los muchachos, además que está sucediendo algo extraño.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Inicialmente pensamos que los combates serían en las Casas del Santuario... pero por alguna razón, todos fueron desviados a distintos lugares... si bien están retomando el camino, Omba está en África y Rei no quiere salir de Argentina ya que algo pasa allí... estamos tratando de sacarlos de allí.

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿No? Pero... ¡deben acudir al Santuario! ¡Esa es su misión y por lo que han sido entrenados!... además están dispersándolos a todos... Ahmed ha dejado el Santuario por una extraña fuerza y no pudimos impedirlo... Teker permanece allí lo mismo que Albion y ahora Francisco está en camino... de Bra y Rina, aún se encuentran atrapadas en la dimensión etérea y parece que ellas no hacen el menor esfuerzo de salir.

\- ¿Burgun ha muerto?

\- No... Eso es lo más extraño... parece que está conversando con las chicas... el contacto con ellos es muy difuso.

\- Uhmmm... ¿cómo fueron las otras batallas, Ikki? Por lo que tengo entendido, Papillon ayudó a Francisco...

\- Si ese es el sentido de su pregunta debo confesar que hay algo muy extraño... aunque no pudimos intervenir, presenciamos los combates... y... sí... Burgun, tal parece que no estaba peleando con el ímpetu que un siervo de Dagoth tendría... Giganto ayudó a Albion matando a Raimi... Jaga pelea con demasiada amabilidad... y Baian no parecía estar muy convencido de lo que hacía... no puedo decir que Rei lo venció... ella usó sus recuerdos para que él declinara en seguir la pelea por Dagoth.

\- ¿No es extraño, Ikki? ¿Qué puedes decir de ellos?

\- No sé exactamente... yo peleé contra Jaga en la batalla contra Eris... Jaga no gustaba de usar ventajas vedadas y peleaba con honor... era poderoso y creo que al final acabó admirándonos... no conocí a los demás, pero de Papillon sé que respetó la vida de Seiya y quiso luchar con Mu de igual a igual... de Baian no puedo decir nada y en el caso de Giganto, podría decir que él murió desengañado de Hades.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que Dagoth haya echado mano de guerreros que no combatieron tan convencidos de sus antiguos amos y que mostraran incluso nobleza?

\- Debo confesar que sí... ¿tiene alguna opinión?

\- Sí... creo que debemos hablar con los demás.

\- No podemos romper el círculo mental...

\- Háganlo...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Rompan el círculo ahora... y no interfieran con el destino que cada uno de los muchachos que combaten... que ellos decidan, pero mándales ayuda... mucha ayuda.

En el Santuario... Francisco hacía su ingreso a la Casa de Aries. "Que extraño... creí que Teker estaría aquí", piensa y es entonces que empezaba a avanzar, pero de pronto se detuvo y fijó su mirada hacia el mar... "¡Al diablo con la Casa de Géminis!"... no lo pensó más y se puso en su camino...

... un amigo lo necesitaba...

En Sudáfrica, Omba combatía contra Minos Griphon quien detiene todos los ataques del zulú con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -los ataques de Omba eran detenidos por Minos quien eleva su cosmo y ataca con descargas también, que Omba elude pero cuando trata de acertarle, Minos lo esquiva y eleva su poder lanzándolo lejos... el zulú se levanta lentamente y Minos eleva su cosmo nuevamente.

\- Es una pena que no puedas ofrecer algo más... ¡Castigo Infernal!

El poder que se abate sobre Omba es enorme, al punto que lo comprime y siente su cuerpo quemarse... su cosmo encendido trata de contrarrestar el poder pero es demasiado fuerte lo que al final lo hace caer herido... Minos lo observa, mientras Omba hace el esfuerzo de incorporarse y para sorpresa de Minos, eleva su cosmo.

\- ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para pelear? ¡Pues te mataré de una vez! ¡Castigo Infernal!

El ataque va directo hacia Omba, pero este, para sorpresa de Minos, esquiva el ataque, elevando su cosmo y haciéndolo estallar y desde el aire ataca.

\- ¡Meteoro Pegaso! -el ataque sorprende a Minos quien se cubre con los brazos y recibe el impacto que lo estrella contra las rocas. Omba no pierde el tiempo y al límite de sus fuerzas eleva nuevamente su cosmo.

\- ¡Mil Centellas de Poder!

El ataque deshace el lugar, pero un repentino poder emerge del lugar y va directo a Omba que lo arrastra por el piso... Minos surge de la humareda con su cosmo elevado.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que podías hacer? ¿Crees que el poder de un Caballero sin armadura podría vencer a un Juez del Infierno? ¡Qué iluso eres!

\- Si... yo tuviera armadura... o tú no la tuvieras... sería distinto.

\- Tal vez... pero no lo es... ¡muere de una vez!

\- ¡Detente, basura! ¡Veamos si eres capaz de hacer lo mismo con un Caballero que si usa armadura!

Ambos se dan vuelta y ven sorprendidos a Francisco con la Armadura de Géminis.

En el norte de África... cuatro figuras se materializan... eran Ahmed, Jaga, Galatea y Kaysa quien se ríe al verlos.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Reconoces este lugar, tuareg?

\- Un momento... estamos en la costa de Libia... ¡esta es mi patria!

\- Así es... como puedes ver, el mar no está lejos de allí... ¡mira esto!

Kaysa eleva su brazo y Ahmed y los demás ven como las olas se levantan y ganan la costa con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -exclama el tuareg-. ¿Qué significa?

\- ¿Qué crees? Solo debo elevar más mi poder y el mar ocupará la costa... bueno... ya el Gran Desastre había destruido casi toda la costa... solo atraeré el mar un poco más.

\- No... ¡No tienes el poder de hacer eso!

\- ¿Que no? ¡Soy un General Marino! ¡Te traje aquí para que sufras antes de enviarte a la muerte! ¡Jaga! ¡Encárgate de ambos!

\- No...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Mi pelea es con Ahmed... si quieres, pelea con la chica... yo terminaré mi pelea.

\- ¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme!

\- Oblígame... ¿quieres pelear contra los tres?

Kaysa piensa... si bien subestimaba a Galatea y Ahmed, sabía que Jaga era poderoso... jamás podría vencer a los tres juntos... ya llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas.

\- De acuerdo, Jaga... pero tu rebeldía no pasará por alto para Dagoth.

Ahmed avanza hacia Kaysa, pero Jaga le corta el paso.

\- Esta pelea es conmigo, Ahmed... deja que Galatea se encargue.

\- Ella no podrá sola contra un General Marino.

\- ¿Y? Si me vences, tal vez tú si tengas una oportunidad...

En la isla Andrómeda... Kiki levitaba sobre la Roca del Sacrificio y eleva su cosmo más allá del séptimo sentido. "Sé que sabes que estoy aquí... sé que tu espíritu aún esta aquí... sé que la fuerza y el poder de los Caballeros que te portaron antes moran en ti... quiero ser yo uno de ellos... mi cosmo te demostrará que soy digno", piensa Kiki quien sigue elevando su cosmo hasta llegar al octavo sentido... Kiki se siente entrar a otro plano astral y ve una fila de figuras... una de ellas era Shun...

En un mundo etéreo, Bra, Rina y Burgun siguen hablando.

\- ¿Quieres decir que fingiste ponerte de parte de Dagoth con tal de llegar a Asuka? -le pregunta Bra.

\- Hasta ese momento -contesta Burgun-. Creía que efectivamente Asuka había muerto, pero cuando Dolbar me dijo que estaba en manos de Dagoth, decidí seguir el juego... me necesitaban así que acepté el servirles... eso me permitiría llegar a ella y saber qué es lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y? ¿Asuka vive o no?

\- Sí... así es... pero está dominada por Dagoth... no solo la ha rejuvenecido, sino que ha despertado en ella a Freya y ahora está convencida de su nueva identidad y que Asuka Langley es solo parte del pasado.

\- ¿Y no pudiste decirle nada?

\- Le hablé pero para ella yo ya no existo... no pude hacer mas ya que Dagoth la vigila.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se propone Dagoth?

\- Francamente no lo sé... lo único que saqué en claro es que piensa abrir el portal hacia los Primordiales... para ello invocará a su padre, Dagon.

\- ¿Y por qué pierde tiempo en esto? ¿Por qué retó a los Caballeros?

\- No lo sé... solo les ofreció la venganza a los guerreros que invocó... les dijo que debían conquistar las Armaduras de Oro... que se combatiría por el Santuario y deseaba que las armaduras sean obtenidas por ellos.

\- Eso no tiene sentido -dice Rina.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Podríamos llegar a la simple lógica de los "malos" y los "buenos" pero esto parece ir más allá... si compiten por las armaduras, ¿por qué la que tienes no lo eligió a él?

\- No te entiendo...

\- Solo pueden haber dos posibilidades... es claro que la armadura elegiría a uno de ustedes... o inclusive a mí... pero te eligió a ti, Bra... ¿por qué? Si es por lo de los malos y los buenos, entonces Burgun miente... y si es por las virtudes y él no miente, Burgun tiene tantos méritos como tú... no sirve a Dagoth... peleó sin el dispositivo desde un principio y trató de protegernos.

Bra se cruza de brazos y mira a la hechicera entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué has comido, Rina?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan "analítica"?

\- ¡Oye! ¡No estás hablando con Gaudi! ¡Sé pensar!

\- Bueno... asumamos que tienes razón... eso quiere decir que hay algo que ignoramos... ¿no es así, Burgun?

\- Sí... creo que tienes razón...

\- Pues... creo también que no tenemos tiempo de sentarnos a pensar... si es como pensamos, debemos ir al Santuario, ¿no?

\- Sí... debes de llegar a la Casa de Virgo.

\- ¿Qué me espera allí?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegues... ve, Bra... llévate a tu amiga.

El panorama empieza a cambiar y de pronto todos se ven en un panorama que Bra ya conocía.

\- ¿Me parece o estamos cerca de la casa de Lisandro?

\- No te parece... la casa de allí es la que compartieron Lisandro y Asuka.

Bra la reconoce y tras una pausa, eleva su ki.

\- ¿Cómo haré para llevarte Burgun? ¿Puedes volar?

\- No como tú... pero te alcanzaré... adelántate con Rina... yo te seguiré.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro... vete... debes llegar al Santuario.

\- Está bien... ¡sujétate, Rina!

Bra se pone a Rina a la espalda y luego se eleva... Burgun se queda observándolas hasta que se perdieron de vista y luego se dirige a la casa... la puerta estaba entreabierta y solamente la empuja... recorre con su vista aquel lugar que fue testigo de su primer encuentro con Asuka y no puede reprimir el dolor que sentía al saber con certeza de que la había perdido.

\- Veo que eres sentimental, Dios Guerrero -la voz proviene de un rincón de la sala donde había alguien sentado y tomando de un vaso-. Buena bebida... no sabía que Lisandro gustaba de los tragos finos...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Astaroth se pone de pie luego de sorber las últimas gotas.

\- Vine a matarte, Burgun... dejamos eso pendiente en Alemania y ahora debido a tu traición te enviaré al infierno.

\- Después de ti -replica Burgun poniéndose en guardia.

Rei Ayanami volaba sobre Argentina cuando desciende al lugar donde el sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento la había llamado... ella se posa en tierra y observa el triste panorama de destrucción y muerte... los restos humeantes de personas abrazándose, víctimas de una muerte atroz que le hicieron saltar lágrimas... los llantos de niños llama su atención y ve a una pareja de niños abrazados y acurrucados... Rei los toma en brazos venciendo el temor inicial de los niños pero en eso siente una presencia... una terrible presencia.

\- Así que eres tú -dice Rei sin volverse.

\- Así es, Ayanami -le dice Belcebu acercándose por entre la humareda-. Sabía que vendrías.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

\- Para que vinieras... supuse que para ti, el dolor de los humanos te obligaría a abandonar tu deber de acudir al Santuario a purificar la Casa de Acuario... es increíble como tus sentimientos te hacen olvidar tus deberes.

\- Mi deber esta aquí con ellos... no en el Santuario.

\- Supongo que sí... por eso dejé con vida a esos dos insectos... supongo que te sacrificarás con tal de salvarlos.

\- Supones bien...

Belcebú se sienta sobre una piedra y contempla a la joven en la Armadura de Oro.

\- Es increíble... tú y yo somos parte de una misma esencia pero a la vez somos tan diferentes... lo supe apenas te vi, Ayanami... Ángel de la Esperanza... yo... el Ángel de la Muerte... henos aquí frente a frente... ¿por qué, Ayanami? ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear?

\- ¿Te lo preguntas? ¿Acaso dudas?

\- No... No dudo... solo que me preguntaba sobre las ironías del destino... el porque tú... tu esencia, se opone a mí... somos las dos caras de una misma moneda... que jamás podrán verse pero siempre estarán en oposición.

\- Eso es porque tú así lo has querido... tú tomaste tus opciones... una, al servir a Luzbel... y ahora a Dagoth... ¿qué buscas realmente? ¿Es tan difícil para ti abrir los ojos y mirar a la luz? ¿Es tan difícil valorar lo bello de las cosas? ¿Solo puedes encontrar el placer en destruir?

\- No me tomes por el pusilánime de Baian, Ayanami... yo no tengo tristezas... ni alegrías... ni nada de eso... mi existencia ahora tiene un objetivo que es el de destruir a los que son como tú... ahora que tienes la mala suerte de vestir una cubierta humana adornada por el oro de la Armadura de Acuario, eres fácil presa...

Belcebú se pone de pie.

\- Te sugiero que despaches a esos insectos... su corta vida ya cumplió su fin... me da igual que vivan o mueran... de todos modos, cuando Dagoth abra el portal, ya nada importará...

Ayanami besa a ambos niños y los hace marchar... Ayanami no les quita la vista hasta que los pierde y luego se vuelve a Belcebú.

\- Cuando quieras... -le dice el ángel antes de elevar su cosmo...

En otro mundo... Ranma observaba a Pan quien con la cara cubierta se le ponía enfrente.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? ¡Responde! -le grita hostilmente Ranma mientras empezaba a avanzar.

\- Si en algo aprecias su vida no des un paso más, Saotome -le responde Pan.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te la has llevado?

\- ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Acaso ella significa algo para ti? ¿Eres su novio o qué?

\- Ella... ella es mi prometida.

\- ¿Prometida? Hasta donde sé, hay otras tres chicas que dicen lo mismo... ¿qué diferencia hay entre la que buscas con las otras?

\- Nada... yo... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- ¿Te atreverías a entregarme a alguna de las otras chicas por Akane?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no?... si debo elegir una, podría ser cualquiera de ellas... ¿o hay alguien que realmente te importa?

\- Esto no tiene sentido... ¿por qué he de elegir una?

\- ¿Si no puedes elegir una para compartir tu vida no te sería más fácil deshacerte de una?... solo tienes que decirlo, Ranma... vine por una de ellas... ¡porque no elegir a la fea marimacho a quien pareces odiar!... soportas a Kodachi... demuestras cariño a Ukyo y te importa Shampoo... ¿qué te ata a Akane?... ¿solo la promesa?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ello?... ¡muéstrame a Akane o te la quitaré a la fuerza!

\- ¿A la fuerza? ¿Es tu salida a todo Ranma? ¿No puedes mantener una conversación sin que quieras recurrir a los golpes? Yo solo quiero una respuesta de tu parte... si debes de elegir a quien he de llevarme... ¿a cuál escogerías?

\- ¡A ninguna! ¡Prefiero luchar por todas ellas!

\- ¿Luchar? No quiero luchar contra ti, Ranma... ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por esto!

El dedo de Pan apunta a Ranma y una fuerza incontenible empuja al chico estrellándolo contra la pared y cayendo aparatosamente.

\- Lo ves... no puedes pelear conmigo porque sencillamente no eres rival para mí... ¿aun así quieres luchar? No... No perderé más el tiempo... escogeré yo y me llevaré a Akane.

Ranma se pone de pie y eleva su ki poniéndose en guardia.

\- No... ¡No lo permitiré!

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar conmigo? ¿Por Akane?

\- Sí... ¡no dejaré que te la lleves!

\- Realmente te importa entonces...

\- No... ¡Digo, sí! Su familia se pondría muy triste... y...

\- ¿Y? Tienes otras tres, Ranma... ya es tarde... ya no puedes recuperar a Akane... confórmate con las otras tres.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No me interesan las otras tres! Yo...

\- ¿Tú qué? Dijiste que no me entregarías a ninguna de las otras y ahora me dices que no te interesan... ¿en qué quedamos?

\- Yo... dije que no me interesa compartir mi vida con ellas...

\- ¿Y con Akane si?

\- No... No dije eso...

\- Eres un cobarde, Ranma... cobarde

\- ¿Cobarde? ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso!

\- Sí... ¡eres un cobarde! Crees que con luchar demuestras lo hombre que eres pero no eres más que un cobarde que usa las luchas como un escape... claro... como te crees invencible... pero eres incapaz de afrontar el reto de expresar lo que sientes ante los demás... vives en un mundo de apariencias y haces esfuerzos increíbles por mantener todo aquello que tapa tu cobardía.

\- No... ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Por qué he de callarme? Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera soportas que te digan la verdad... ¿Crees que tu maldición le importaría a alguien que te ama verdaderamente? ¿Crees que la verdad ofendería a quienes realmente te quieren? ¿Crees que no puedes ser capaz de llevar una vida normal? ¿No crees que tu vida sería distinta si tomaras una decisión? ¿No crees que los demás respirarían tranquilos y aceptarían lo que tú decidas en lugar de estar peleando y luchando para decidir por ti?

Ranma se queda callado sin saber que responder. "¿Cómo... cómo es que sabe cómo me siento?", piensa.

\- Sabes, Ranma... te diré algo más... no es por eso exactamente... las otras tres aceptarían tu "problema" con tal de que las eligieras... Kodachi tal vez sería una buena elección... como aquella vez que te mudaste a su casa.

\- ¡No! Yo... yo no la amo... jamás podría enamorarme de ella.

\- ¡Ah! Hasta que por fin dijiste algo cierto... ¿por qué no Shampoo? Es bonita y se desviviría por ti... realmente te ama...

\- ¡No!... No... puede ser... ella...

\- ¿Si?

\- No... No podría ser su esposo... yo no podría amarla... y antes de que digas algo más... tampoco con Ukyo...

\- ¿Acaso no la quieres? Sería la mejor elección...

\- Yo... la quiero... pero no como mi esposa... no sería sincero con ella...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay otra a quien amas verdaderamente?

\- Sí... ¡digo, no! Yo... ¡no quiero casarme con nadie!

\- ¿Quién ha hablado de matrimonio? ¿No puedes querer a alguien sin pensar en casarte inmediatamente? ¿No puedes pensar en alguien que realmente te ama y tratar de intentar tener una vida juntos?... de empezar a caminar tomados de la mano... de iniciar algo que sea de los dos... ¿acaso no lo has deseado Ranma?

\- Yo... yo...

Ranma baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio... la figura de Pan se va acercando.

\- ¿Te bastaría que sea yo quien te dijera que te amaría sin importarme nada de lo que los demás digan?... ¿que afrontaríamos todo juntos y que abandonaría todo por ti?... pero que jamás daría un paso si tú no estuvieras dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y que no te retendría si tú amaras a otra... solo dímelo, Ranma.

Ranma levanta la cabeza y mira a la chica de rostro cubierto.

\- Siento como si te conociera -le dice Ranma-. Y como si tú me conocieras... ¿quién eres?

\- Verás mi rostro cuando digas lo que sientes... estamos solos... nadie más lo sabrá y luego me iré.

Ranma mantiene su mirada.

\- ¿Dejarás libre a Akane?

\- Sí...

\- Pues si es así... la chica a quien creo amar... no existe...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es solo una ilusión... o un sueño... no hay nada... pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Mi vida no tendría sentido sin Akane... no podría perderla y si tengo que escoger... la escogería a ella... Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi son mi realidad... y Akane también... y es con ella con quien me quedaría... ¿satisfecha?

\- No has dicho que la amas.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo decirlo porque no sé hacerlo! Cada vez que quiero pronunciar esas palabras ya siento su mazo en mi cabeza... no me nacería nunca decirle eso a las demás... pero si he sentido la necesidad de decírselo a Akane y dudo en hacerlo... porque tienes razón... soy un cobarde... no podría soportar que ella me rechazara... porque jamás tendría la fortaleza de conquistarla y debería abandonar su casa... y eso es lo que no quiero... no puedo... no soportaría el no volverla a ver... como aquella vez en Jusenkyo... como todas las veces que ella se apartó de mi lado... no... No soporto la idea de perderla y prefiero soportar sus golpes al no verla más... porque al menos... con la atención que me da... así sea para golpearme... yo me siento feliz a su lado...

\- Y yo también, Ranma...

La figura de Pan ya estaba frente a él y se quita el paño de su cara... Ranma cae de espaldas al ver el rostro de Akane...

Fuera de aquel lugar, Pan sale corriendo vestida con la ropa de Akane... afuera ya, no puede reprimir las lágrimas... Hotaru sale tras ella.

\- Pan... ¿por qué lloras?

\- No... No lo entenderías, Hotaru... olvídalo...

\- ¿Tú también amas a Ranma, verdad?

Pan no puede más y abraza a Hotaru.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Sí! ¡Si lo amo! Pero... es imposible... jamás... ¡jamás podremos estar juntos! ¡Pero quiero que él sea feliz y la única con quien puede serlo es Akane!

\- ¿Por eso viniste a este mundo? ¿Para juntarlos?

\- No... No lo sé... creo que... debía aclarar mis sentimientos... hay alguien que me espera también.

\- ¿Es ese tal Teker?

\- Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso fue lo que dijiste...

Pan no dice más y camina hacia un lugar donde puede ver la puerta de aquella construcción abandonada... Ranma y Akane salían juntos y el chico estaba con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos. "Ranma... idiota... ¡di algo! ¡No lo arruines!", piensa Pan.

\- Akane... yo... espero que no tomes en serio lo que dije...

\- No, Ranma... ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo hiciste para salvarme, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Exacto! Yo...

\- Pero... podrías haber dicho lo mismo por cualquiera de las otras chicas... ¿por qué por mí?

\- Yo...

"Valor, Ranma... ¡solo di lo que sientes!", piensa Pan.

\- Porque... realmente... es lo que siento, Akane... puedes golpearme si quieres... si tu respuesta es no... No la digas... prefiero pensar que jamás dije nada... vamos.

Ranma sigue caminando y Akane se queda allí mirándolo.

\- Cobarde... -le dice Akane y Ranma se vuelve sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Cobarde... ¿no puedes afrontar una respuesta de mi parte? ¿Prefieres pensar que no dijiste nada? ¡No, Ranma Saotome! ¡Mi respuesta la escucharás, quieras o no!

Akane se acerca y lo toma de las dos manos y le sonríe.

\- ¿Crees que mi respuesta es no? Pues mi respuesta es...

\- ¡Ajaja! ¡Debí suponer que estarías detrás de esto Saotome! ¡Fenómeno pervertido!

Las figuras de Uranus y Neptune caen frente a ellos.

\- ¡Apártense los dos! -grita Haruka poniéndose entre los dos y separándolos- ¡¿Dónde está Hotaru Tomoe?!

\- ¿Quién? Yo... -balbucea Ranma antes de que Haruka se le fuera encima pero es sostenida por Michiru.

\- ¡Cálmate!

\- ¿Que me calme? ¡Sabía que era un pervertido pero no tanto! ¡No te basta tener a cuatro idiotas detrás de ti para que ahora quieras inquietar a Hotaru!

Haruka se calla al ver la pequeña y grácil figura de Hotaru caminar hacia ellas.

\- ¿Hotaru? ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- ¡Perfectamente! Gracias, Akane, por acompañarme.

\- ¿Y dónde esta esa chica? -pregunta Michiru-. ¡La que te secuestró!

\- ¿Ella? Ya se fue... dice que lo siente y que no la volverán a ver más...

\- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver este pervertido en todo esto?! Un momento... ¡Akane Tendo! ¡¿Por qué vistes las ropas de esa chica?!

\- Es una larga historia -dice Hotaru-. Lo que pasa es que ella quería que Ranma confesara que realmente ama a Akane...

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclaman las dos Sailor.

\- ... y ya está todo aclarado... Ranma ya confesó que ama a Akane y...

\- ¡No! ¿Hasta que por fin? -la voz que sonaba era de Sailor Venus que ya hacía su aparición y las otras Sailor ya se asomaban también.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ya era hora de que confesara sus sentimientos! -exclama Serena juntando sus manos en su rostro.

\- ¡Eso no ser cierto! -suena otra voz-. ¡Akane pagar a otra marimacho para robarme a Ranma!

\- ¡Por supuesto! -exclama Kodachi-. ¡No lo creeré hasta que lo oiga!

\- ¡¿Pero qué bobadas son estas?! -exclama Haruka-. ¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos estas estupideces?

\- ¡Sí! -suena la voz de Ukyo que aparece en el lugar-. Akane se autosecuestró para extorsionar a Ran-chan... ¡yo la haré confesar!

\- ¡Sí! -gritan las otras dos al unísono y se acercan a Akane pero Ranma se interpone.

\- ¡No! -exclama-. Ya es suficiente...

Todas se detienen y miran a Ranma.

\- ¿Qué dices, Ranma-sama?

\- ¿Qué querer decir, airen?

\- Sí, Ran-chan... ¿qué significa esto?

\- Significa que... es cierto... yo amo a Akane...

Los golpes simultáneos de las cuatro, incluyendo a Sailor Uranus, caen sobre Ranma y de inmediato se inicia una pelea en la que se meten Akane y las otras Sailor para separarlos.

Pan observa de lejos sin atreverse a intervenir mientras secaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. "Por fin, Ranma... por fin", piensa ella.

En otro mundo... Kiki seguía suspendido sobre la Roca del Sacrificio y observa la figura de Shun y la de otros antiguos Caballeros de Andrómeda. "Estoy dispuesto... déjame terminar con esto." "¿Estás seguro, Kiki?... deberás cumplir el sacrificio." "El sacrificio ya está hecho... acéptalo." "No está en nosotros aceptarlo... está en ti... ¿hay dudas en tu corazón?"

\- ¡Ninguna! -grita Kiki-. ¡Dame el poder suficiente para terminar con esto y yo seré el sacrificio!

El mar se embravece y el cosmo de Kiki se eleva hasta alcanzar el octavo sentido... una luz emerge del mar y cubre a Kiki por completo... cuando se disipa, Kiki ahora vestía una armadura...

... Kiki ahora era el Caballero Kamei de Andrómeda...

Fin del capítulo 29


	30. El destino del Caballero Kamei

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **El destino del Caballero Kamei**

Todos no fueron ajenos a la conmoción del cosmo universal que sacudió a todos quienes inmediatamente supieron la verdad de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -exclama Gilgamesh.

\- No puede ser... se suponía que aún no... -murmura Ikki.

"¿Ikki?" "¿Yoga? ¿Lo sentiste?" "Así es... no entiendo... porque Kiki tomó esa decisión y cómo pudo hacerlo." "¿Puedes contactarte con él?" "No... lo he intentado y él al igual que Lisandro no responde."

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Kiwishin.

\- La Armadura Kamei de Andrómeda ha despertado... Kiki la ha hecho emerger.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

\- No lo sé... ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido... a no ser que...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No puede ser... Kiki... ¿por qué?

En ese instante aparecen Bra y Rina en la espalda de la primera... Bra había usado el poder de Adjahnti para teletransportarse.

\- ¡¿Bra?! -exclama Gaudi-. ¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Tú alcanzaste la Armadura de Virgo!

Ikki la mira y al ver la Armadura de Oro se despiertan los recuerdos en él... Rina mira con cierta sorpresa a Gaudi pero luego todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

\- ¿Rina? ¿Por qué llevas el casco de oro en la cabeza? -le pregunta Zelgadis que salía acompañado de Naga.

\- Un momento... ¡el casco de oro! -exclama Ikki-. ¡¿No me digan que se están repartiendo la armadura?!

\- Pues yo... -balbucea Rina.

\- ¡Bra! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

\- Esperen... ella me ayudó en la pelea... me pareció justo que...

\- ¡¿Qué te has imaginado?! ¿Que la Armadura de Oro es una pieza que se puede comerciar o repartir? ¡Que tu amiga te devuelva el casco inmediatamente!

\- ¿Casco de oro? -A Naga le brillan los ojos-. ¡Cómo puede tener ella un casco de oro! ¡Estoy segura que todo el trabajo lo hizo la saiya!

\- ¿Por qué todos me subestiman? -dice Rina furiosa-. ¡No pienso devolver el casco! ¡Es mío!

\- Ya... ya -dice Bra guiñando el ojo-. Creo que hay asuntos más importantes, ¿no?

Todos guardan silencio e Ikki asiente con la cabeza.

\- Debes ir al Santuario, Bra... debes de entrar a purificar la Casa de Virgo.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

\- No te preocupes... solo entra y eleva tu cosmo... haz lo que tu corazón te indique.

\- ¿En serio? Lo que mi corazón me indique... entonces, adiós...

Bra comienza a volar y eleva su velocidad hasta perderse de vista, pese a los gritos de Rina.

\- ¡Bra! ¡No te vayas! ¡Recuerda que somos socias! ¡Hagan algo! ¡No puede ir a pelear sola!

\- ¿Estás segura de querer asumir el riesgo de ir al Santuario? -les dice Ikki.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tal vez en algún lugar haya una armadura completa para mí... jeje.

\- Oye...

\- Señor Ikki -interrumpe Gaudi volviendo a fingir-. Será mejor que vayamos... tal vez nos necesiten.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Su... digo... Gaudi?

\- Sí... vamos... yo acompañaré a Rina.

\- Un momento... nosotros también iremos -dice Zelgadis seguido por Naga.

\- ¿Naga? ¿Zel? -les dice Rina que cae en cuenta de ellos-. ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Les cayó una montaña encima?

\- Podría decirse -le contesta Naga-. Tú tampoco te ves muy bonita que digamos.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Amelia?

\- Ella... descansa... no nos acompañará.

\- Yo iré con ustedes -interviene Zeros.

\- ¡Y espero que esta vez nos ayudes! -le dice Rina mirándolo con furia.

\- Pierde cuidado, querida Rina.

\- Pues bien... vámonos... ¿qué espera, señor Ikki?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Mándenos! ¡Estamos listos!

Ikki se queda callado... él podría teletransportarse solo, pero no podría hacerlo con un grupo de gente y menos a una distancia tan larga con sus facultades disminuidas por las ondas ANSE, pero Gaudi le hace señas y recuerda que el Supremo Kaiosama podía hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta de un mundo a otro, así que se da cuenta que debía de fingir.

\- Bien... entonces vayan...

En un parpadeo, el grupo de justicieros desaparece... Ikki no puede evitar el preocuparse, ya que pese a los poderes que tenían, era diferente luchar contra los guerreros de Dagoth. "Tan solo espero que se unan a Teker, Francisco y Albion que están en el Santuario... sin el círculo mental, no podemos hacer nada.", piensa Ikki.

En algún lugar de la Antártida, y mientras todo lo anterior sucedía Dolbar y Sorrento continuaban el combate. Ajenos a ello, Poseidón e Hilda usaban su cosmo para mantener el contacto con Sailor Plut.

Sorrento elevaba su poder de ondas sónicas para frenar a Dolbar. Este eleva su cosmo y ambos poderes chocan neutralizándose... Dolbar se sonríe.

\- Mi querido Sorrento, libras una lucha inútil ya que el poder de tu cosmo está muy bajo... obviamente la edad te ha afectado, pero por si no lo sabes... aunque las ondas ANSE no han afectado este lado del planeta, yo aún no uso todo mi poder...

Dolbar incrementa enormemente su cosmo y ataca a Sorrento a gran velocidad y superando al General Marino golpeándolo repetidas veces y estrellándolo contra el suelo... Sorrento se reincorpora dificultosamente y lleva su flauta a su boca pero el poder de Dolbar lo estrella contra las rocas.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo, Sorrento... ahora vengaré la afrenta que tú y Poseidón infligieron a Asgard.

\- ¡Detente, tío Dolbar!

\- ¿Hilda? ¿No me digas que ya perdonaste a estos dos? Si elegí aniquilarlos fue por ti.

\- No, tío Dolbar... no lo hagas... es cierto, yo... aún no he perdonado lo que hicieron... pero eso no significa que secunde lo que pretendes hacer ya que solo obedeces los intereses de Dagoth.

Dolbar se vuelve a él y la mira.

\- Necesitamos a Ergon... es nuestra única esperanza.

\- ¿Acaso lo sabes, tío Dolbar? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Lo que sé es que estás peleando del lado equivocado.

\- Peleo por el Santuario.

\- ¡Ja! El Santuario ya no existe Hilda... es tan gran mentira como de que Asgard algún día resurgirá... solo estamos siendo parte de un juego.

\- ¿De qué hablas, tío Dolbar? ¡Qué es lo que ocultas! ¿Por eso mataste a Bud y a Thor? ¿Por eso que tú llamas "juego"?

Dolbar la mira y se sonríe.

\- Juego, Hilda... sí... por este juego... somos piezas de ajedrez y cada uno trata de cumplir bien su papel o el rey caerá así como sus piezas... ¿quién es la ficha blanca y quién la negra? No lo sé... todo depende del cristal con que se mire.

\- ¡Tío Dolbar! ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Lo que temía es cierto! ¡Lo que me dijo Poseidón también! ¡Y tú sabías... tú lo sabías!

\- Lo supe... desde el primer momento que alcé mi mano contra Atena... mi blanco no era ella... ¿ya sabes quién era realmente?

Hilda palidece y Dolbar ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! Ni Atena... ni Odín... ni Poseidón o todos los patéticos dioses que vinieron después... el blanco jamás fue Atena... solo Hades pudo hacerlo... pero ya era tarde... el camino ya estaba trazado para el retorno... retorno que quise evitar... por eso engendré a Bud y a Zid... ¡ambos eran mis hijos!

Hilda cae de rodillas y llora.

\- Bud lo sabía... ¿fue eso lo que le dijiste? ¿Por eso no te mató cuando te tuvo en sus manos? Tú eras su padre...

\- Sí, Hilda... tengo más derechos que tú sobre Ergon... es mi nieto...

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás permitiré que te lo lleves!

Dolbar se vuelve y ve a Sorrento de pie con su cosmo encendido.

\- Sorrento... Sorrento... ¿por qué no te quedas en el suelo? Así al menos salvarás tu vida...

\- Aún no terminas conmigo...

Fue en eso que el cuerpo de Sorrento se paraliza y una tenue penumbra lo rodea... pero no era Dolbar quien provocaba eso... él se da cuenta de donde proviene.

\- ¡No! ¡Un Espectro!

\- Así es -suena la áspera voz-. Debí suponer que te entretendrías hablando, Dolbar... por eso vengo a hacer lo que tanto te cuesta.

La figura del Espectro aparece sonriente.

\- Niobe -dice Dolbar-. ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi lucha? Soy el general de los ejércitos de Dagoth.

\- Dolbar... mis órdenes provienen directamente de la boca de Dagoth quien me envío aquí para supervisar que sus órdenes hayan sido cumplidas... él te ordenó traer al muchacho Ergon, el corazón de Hilda y la cabeza de Julian Solo... y eso aún no se ve.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Yo no necesito de tu ayuda y Dagoth tendrá lo que quiere sin que tú te metas!

\- Demasiado tarde, Dolbar... Sorrento es mío... la Deep Fragrance ya hizo su efecto y el otrora General Marino ya es historia.

Ambos ven a Sorrento atrapado en la técnica de Niobe y finalmente su cuerpo va desvaneciendo mientras hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

\- Es inútil... la Deep Fragrance ya está dentro de su organismo y tu camino inexorable es hacia la muerte... ¡descansa en paz, General Marino! Tu melodía penetraba al cerebro de tu oponente... la mía invade todo el cuerpo, ¡jaja!

\- ¡Trampa de Coral!

El coral crece a los pies de Niobe quien se ve atrapado por ellos... se vuelve hacia la mujer que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por ejecutar su técnica.

\- ¿Tetis? ¿Crees que esto me va a detener? Muy pronto tú también serás víctima del Deep Fragrance.

\- ¡No lo creo! -suena la voz de Sorrento quien lanza su flauta contra Niobe... la flauta de Sorrento atraviesa el Sapuri y el corazón de Niobe quien se queda en suspenso mientras la sangre le sale por la boca...

\- No... No puede ser... no de nuevo... -el cuerpo de Niobe se corrompe a los ojos de todos hasta solo quedar el esqueleto que se reduce a polvo rápidamente... Dolbar solo contempla el fin de su supuesto aliado.

\- Te lo merecías -dice al fin.

Sorrento cae y Tetis va a ayudarle sosteniendo su cabeza.

\- Sorrento...

\- Tetis... fue... al menos un buen fin... para mí... gracias.

Sorrento expira en los brazos de Tetis... Dolbar contempla la escena y luego se vuelve a Hilda.

\- Ya no hay tiempo, Hilda... Dagoth sabe lo que pasa aquí... solo entrégame a Ergon y deja que mate a Poseidón... así salvarás tu vida.

Albion y Faitus avanzaban por las escalinatas que llevaban a las Doce Casas... habían dejado atrás a Tauro y se adentraban a la Casa de Géminis.

\- Es extraño -dice Albion-. Me pareció sentir un cosmo aquí combatiendo... creo que era Ahmed.

\- Sí -contesta Faitus-. Hay incluso restos de armaduras...

Ambos continúan y llegan a Cancer... la entrada estaba custodiada por Geki quien muerto, aún permanecía de pie con la Armadura de Oro de Cancer.

\- ¡Es Geki! -dice Albion y se acerca.

\- ¿Albion? -le pregunta Faitus- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Está muerto...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que Geki está muerto...

\- Pero viste la Armadura de Oro...

\- Sí... y ahora su cosmo ha purificado la Casa de Cancer... es ahora una verdadera Casa del Santuario... vamos... debemos seguir...

\- ¿Adónde? ¿Seguiremos subiendo? ¿Qué nos espera?

\- Por lo menos en Cancer nada... deberemos seguir afrontando lo que se presente... el siguiente destino es Leo... si quieres puedes quedarte ya que estás herido.

\- ¿Estás loco? No puedo dejarte... ¡vamos!

Ambos Caballeros se ponen en camino atravesando la Casa de Cancer... después de todo, allí no tenían nada que temer.

En otro mundo, Pan se encontraba sentada sobre los escombros mientras observaba la batahola que se había armado después de que Ranma reconociera ante todas que amaba a Akane. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro... al volverse ve el rostro de Trunks.

\- Debió dolerte mucho, ¿verdad, Pan?

\- Sí, Trunks... no puedo negarlo... cuando hablaba con Ranma quería que dijera que me amaba... que era yo en quien pensaba como yo pensaba en él... nada de eso pasó...

\- ¿Acaso no crees que lo dijo? Acaso no escuchaste decir de sus labios que la que el ama verdaderamente no existe... creo que hablaba de ti, Pan.

\- ¿Estuviste escuchando?

\- Llegué poco después que Ranma... fue inteligente de tu parte darle tus ropas a Akane.

\- Sí... pero no deja de dolerme.

\- Pan... ¿qué te detuvo?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Estoy seguro que si te hubieras presentado a Ranma con el rostro descubierto, habría reconocido en ti a la chica que no existe... ¿por qué no te revelaste si lo deseabas tanto?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Dímelo tú...

\- No podía... jamás hubiera resistido que Ranma me reconociera... tal vez habría decidido quedarme aquí con él... pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No podía hacerle eso a Teker... a Rei... a Bra... nos necesitan... jamás hubiera podido abandonar a Teker... él no se lo merece.

\- ¿Acaso lo amas como a Ranma?

\- No... es distinto... tú no puedes olvidar tu primera vez... ni a la persona a quien abriste tu corazón por primera vez... ni a la persona con quien engendraste un hijo... es la ilusión que no se puede borrar... Teker no pertenece a esa categoría... pero lo amo... sí... me importa lo suficiente como para renunciar a Ranma.

\- ¿Y Akane?

\- Sabes que quiero a Akane y el hablar con ella nuevamente me hizo recordar tantas cosas y lo mucho que la quiero también... ella e Isis, ambas partes de una realidad que ya no existirá pero que también dejo en mi un grato recuerdo de una amiga que supera todo eso... sé que ambos serán felices juntos... suena a cuento malo, pero es la verdad.

\- Te felicito, Pan.

La voz de Sailor Plut se hizo escuchar y todos se volvieron... la Sailor del Tiempo estaba allí y más atrás hacían su aparición Goten, Mars y Ryoga quienes también habían sido testigos del hecho.

\- ¡Qué significa esto, Setsuna! -grita Pan-. ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Qué te proponías?

\- El que tú y los demás busquen su camino... todos ustedes tenían algo que los ataba aquí pero ahora están dispuestos a seguir sin dudas en su corazón y eso es algo que necesitarán.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La batalla que van a librar será terrible... pero tú, Pan, has librado otra aquí también y has salido airosa... estás preparada para guiar a tus compañeros a la batalla final.

En Sudáfrica, Francisco ataca a Minos elevando su cosmo enormemente, pero todos sus ataques son rechazados por él, quien también eleva su cosmo y lanza su ataque.

\- ¡Castigo Infernal!

El ataque es esquivado por Francisco quien genera también su técnica.

\- ¡Detonación Cósmica!

Minos también elude el ataque y ambos se quedan frente a frente y sus cosmos elevados.

\- ¡Aunque vistas la Armadura de Géminis, nada puedes contra mí!

\- Es lo mismo que pensó Aiaccos antes de que lo eliminara.

\- Vaya... así que el cobarde encontró el valor después de todo... ¡no pasará lo mismo conmigo ya que yo te eliminaré!

Minos se lanza sobre él y Francisco también ataca pero en ese instante, este genera su técnica.

\- ¡Puño Fantasma!

El golpe da en la cabeza de Minos quien pasa de largo y Francisco se vuelve a él.

\- ¡Ahora conocerás tus propios temores, Juez del Infierno!

Para Minos, el lugar cambia y se ve en el infierno, rodeado de los Espectros quienes lo miran amenazantes... Minos por un momento queda paralizado pero se vuelve a Francisco.

\- Un regalo, Caballero de Géminis -Minos se aparta y Francisco descubre con horror los cuerpos mutilados de sus amigos a los pies de Minos.

\- Sofía... Sebastián... Mariana... como... ¡Nooo! ¡Es una ilusión!

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Creíste que sería tan pusilánime para caer en ese viejo truco que te enseñó Fénix? Puedo revertir sus efectos... ¡ahora prueba esto! ¡Cosmic Marionettion!

Los finos hilos surgidos de la nada rodean a Francisco y atrapan su cuerpo obligándolo a hacer movimientos que el mexicano no puede detener.

\- Creí que me darías más trabajo -dice Minos antes de aumentar su presión sobre Francisco-. Es inútil que resistas... esta técnica doblega tu cosmo y te convierte en una marioneta a mi expresa voluntad... tal vez será divertido ver como acabas con la persona que viniste a ayudar.

Omba quien se recuperaba de sus heridas ve como Francisco se vuelve hacia él...

En el Santuario, Rina aparece frente a una de las Casas del Zodiaco y la contempla con atención.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- Esta es la Casa de Virgo -dice Zeros.

\- ¿Virgo? ¿No se supone que es la Casa de Bra?

\- Sí -añade Gaudi.

\- Entonces se supone que debemos esperar a Bra aquí... ella viene volando así que se tardará un tiempo... ¿un momento? ¿Dónde está Naga? ¿Y Zelgadis? ¡Tampoco está!

\- No lo sé... da la impresión que hubiesen caído en otro lugar...

\- ¿Esperamos entonces? -dice Rina.

\- Creo que debemos de seguir... aún faltan seis Casas más y el camino es largo -dice Zeros-. Tal vez en el interior encontremos a los dos.

Los tres ingresan caminando al recinto y Gaudi se aproxima a Zeros.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que hayamos podido llegar hasta aquí? Tenía entendido que solo llegaríamos a Aries y de ahí nos pondríamos en camino.

\- Sí... pero creí que lo habías hecho tú.

\- No... Esperaba llegar solo hasta Aries... y no esperaba tampoco desprenderme de Zelgadis y Naga... ¿dónde habrán ido ellos?

\- No tengo la más remota idea...

En otro lugar... Naga abre los ojos y se ve en un descampado rodeado de algunas ruinas. "¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Dónde estan Rina y los demás?", se pregunta a sí misma.

\- Hola, Naga -suena una voz y la hechicera se vuelve para ver a alguien que no esperaba.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tranquila, hechicera... solo quería estar a solas contigo.

Naga se sonríe... no esperaba que un Caballero del Santuario se interesara en ella de esa forma en medio de una batalla.

\- ¿Kiki? Tú eres Kiki de Aries, ¿no?

Naga cae en cuenta de la impresionante armadura que Kiki llevaba. "Da la impresión que esa armadura emana más poder que las Armaduras de Oro", piensa ella.

\- Kamei -dice Kiki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esta es una Armadura Kamei... la armadura divina... la Armadura Kamei de Andrómeda.

\- Supongo que eres más fuerte que los Caballeros de Oro, ¿no?

\- Lo soy... por eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso tú me trajiste?

Kiki se aproxima a Naga y la mira fijamente.

\- Supongo que ahora tienes la capacidad de definir esta lucha... ninguno que he visto podría contigo.

\- No -contesta Kiki-. No podrían, pero no estoy aquí para definir esta lucha con los esbirros de Dagoth... es más, necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi ayuda?

\- Sí... analicé tus poderes, hechicera... controlas los elementos y la materia usando tu magia... ¿sabes dónde estamos?

\- Ni idea.

\- Estamos detrás del Santuario... esta montaña cubre la parte posterior del Santuario, pero no puedo escalarla, ni mucho menos teletransportarme al interior... además hay soldados y armanoides que protegen la cima y no quiero enfrentarme a ellos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que propones?

\- Quiero que horades la montaña... abre una galería para poder penetrarla.

Naga se vuelve hacia la montaña y hace un gesto.

\- No lo veo difícil... ¿qué pretendes, Kiki?

\- Voy a ingresar al Santuario y voy a atacar directamente a Dagoth.

En Argentina, Rei y Belcebú estaban frente a frente y ambos simultáneamente elevan sus cosmos pero el primer movimiento lo hace Rei. En un instante da un salto y se lanza sobre Belcebú.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! -el demonio esquiva el ataque y Rei genera una esfera fría en su mano que Belcebú neutraliza... el estallido separa a ambos y Rei se eleva y cae sobre su rival atacando con golpes de directos que son esquivados... Belcebú hace distancia para atacar.

\- ¡Alas del Infierno! -el ataque es contenido por Rei gracias a su AT pero es empujada debido al impacto lo que es aprovechado por su contrincante para ponerse a su lado y golpearla repetidas veces hasta derribarla.

\- No creas que el vestir una Armadura de Oro te da ventaja, Ayanami... más bien te ha hecho vulnerable... no tienes la fortaleza ni la capacidad física para sobrellevar una batalla de esta magnitud... pero creí que serías mejor rival... ¡Alas del Infierno!

Rei se eleva eludiendo el ataque y junta sus manos.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora! -el ataque va directo hacia Belcebú quien eleva su cosmo de fuego y contiene la técnica que queda neutralizada para sorpresa de Rei.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Sorprendida, Ayanami? Has de saber que estuve atento a la pelea que sostuviste con Baian... conoces el puño de hielo pero no lo dominas del todo y aprendí el cómo neutralizarlo... ¡no tienes oportunidad!

\- ¿Eso crees realmente? Aún no te has dado cuenta...

\- ¿De qué hablas? -le dice Belcebú mientras avanzaba hacia la joven.

\- Siento tu tristeza... compártela conmigo...

Belcebú se detiene pero es tarde ya que es atrapado en el cosmo de Rei...

Albion y Faitus llegan a la Casa de Leo e ingresan en ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Albion? -le pregunta Faitus al sentir nervioso a su amigo.

\- Han vuelto aparecer presencias en una de las otras Casas... es extraño... no pasaron por aquí.

\- ¿No? Tal vez se teletransportaron...

\- Sí... obviamente... pero tenía entendido que no pueden hacerlo... creo que más bien les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros cuando llegamos a la Casa de Tauro sin pasar por la de Aries... la misma fuerza que arrastró a Ahmed a la Casa de Géminis... no lo entiendo.

\- Tal vez fue Dagoth... tal vez está jugando con nosotros... si él controla el Santuario, tal vez pueda hacer eso.

\- Te doy la razón... pero algo me dice que hay más de lo que parece.

\- ¿Qué puede ser?

Ambos se callan... una presencia hace su aparición...

\- Tú... -dice despacio Albion.

\- ¡Así es, gusanos! ¡Ahora se enfrentarán a mí! ¡Sarak de la Casa de Belerofonte os enviará al infierno!

En la costa de Libia... Ahmed iniciaba su combate contra Jaga. Ambos incrementan su cosmo y alistan sus técnicas. Por otro lado, Galatea enfrentaba a Kaysa quien usa su poder mental para confundirla... la joven se ve atrapada en los recuerdos de su niñez tratando de doblegarla.

\- Piensa, Galatea... recuerda todo lo que fuiste y lo que dejaste... ¿quieres luchar por lo que no volverá?

\- ¡Basta, monstruo! ¡Estas son solo ilusiones! ¡Torbellino de Poder!

El ataque liberado deshace la ilusión de Kaysa quien nuevamente se ve frente a la joven Caballero.

\- No creas que eso cambia las cosas... tus recuerdos son algo que puedes superar pero no esto...

Galatea cierra los ojos pero una extraña fuerza lo obliga a abrirlos y en eso ve a un joven frente a ella.

\- Terek... no puede ser... ¡Terek!

Ahmed no perdía de vista a Galatea y la ve caer de rodillas frente a Kaysa. "Oh, no... es una trampa mental... ¡debo salvarla!", piensa Ahmed mientras eleva su cosmo y genera su técnica que dirige a Jaga.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata Antares!

\- ¡Golpe Megatónico!

Ahmed esquiva el ataque pero él había calculado la dirección... el ataque de Jaga va directo a Kaysa quien se ve obligado a repelerlo... Galatea sala a duras penas del trance gracias a la distracción de Kaysa.

\- Tú... tú... ¡eso era otra ilusión!

\- Así es... pero no creas que te has librado de ella... todo lo que más has querido se presentará ante ti y no podrás atacarlo.

Galatea se da cuenta de que es cierto... recordó a Terek cuando tenía 14 años... Terek era un inmigrante marroquí y ella lo conoció en las calles... recordó... recordó lo duro de su infancia cuando fue explotada y entregada al mejor postor... su vida transcurrió en las calles hasta que conoció a Terek quien trató de sacarla de todo eso... y por eso lo mataron... y ella huyó... huyó jurando que algún día se vengaría y mataría a todos aquellos que habían arruinado su vida... solo el recuerdo de Terek la mantuvo con vida.

Fue así como ella huyó a Italia y luego a Grecia... allí fue donde encontró a Urk y fue él quien la introdujo en el Santuario donde se entrenó y llegó a vestir una Armadura de Bronce... jamás olvidó su juramento y estaba presta a regresar a Francia pero sucedió la toma del Santuario y ella por fidelidad a Urk decidió mantenerse a su lado.

\- Pobre Galatea... ¿acaso no quieres tu venganza? -suena la voz de Kaysa y Galatea cae en cuenta que sus pensamientos no eran ajenos al General Marino-. Yo puedo dártela.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso?!

\- Siento tu furia y rabia... ven conmigo, Galatea... ven conmigo...

Ante la sorpresa de Ahmed, Galatea y Kaysa desaparecen...

En México... Sheena había ido a su habitación dejando a su nieta en su cuarto. Los escritos de Atena habían llamado su atención y comienza a hojearlo hasta llegar a las últimas páginas y ve que Gretchen había dicho la verdad... al final estaba escrito en orden confuso y pudo reconocer la letra de Gretchen y también la de Lisandro que pese a su ceguera podía escribir... sin más preámbulo comienza la lectura, "Es increíble... Lisandro ha estado interpretando las profecías y le da un orden... ¡las estaba ordenando!", se dice a sí misma. Para sorpresa de Sheena ve en una hoja una serie de escritos. "No... esto es un orden cronológico de acontecimientos... aquí está... la batalla contra Tanatos... el Ragnarok... el nacimiento de Kay... su desaparición... pero... ¿y esto?... hay otras cosas... esta entrelazándolos como buscando un sentido...", piensa ella y observa la hoja siguiente le muestra a Sheena otra cosa. "Pero... ¿qué es esto? ¿Seiya? Que tiene que ver él en esto de las profecías... un momento... esta regresionando... ¿Aioros? ¿El hermano de Aioria?... no... No puedo creerlo", piensa. La hoja del lado le hizo quedarse mirando a Sheena... era un dibujo... eran dos siluetas de personas que parecían estar una superpuesta a la otra pero que inequívocamente eran dos. "¿Qué significa?", fue el pensamiento que tuvo y al dar vuelta a la página, el siguiente dibujo le dio escalofríos...

... eran dos rostros pegados y mirando a distinto lado. "Parece la Armadura de Géminis... pero no... ¡No puede ser!", se dice a ella misma y la sorpresa de Sheena se hizo mayor al reconocer uno de los rostros.

En otro mundo... Pan, Trunks, Uub y Goten se reúnen en torno a Setsuna.

\- ¿Por qué, Setsuna? ¿Por qué reavivar nuestros recuerdos de esta manera? -le pregunta Pan.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú misma tienes la respuesta... tienes ahora la convicción de luchar por la persona que te espera, así como tus compañeros... lamento que hayan pasado un mal rato pero es indispensable que el convencimiento y la convicción este en ustedes... ¿estamos listos?

\- Cuando digas, Setsuna -dice Trunks-. Me alegra haber visto a Hotaru otra vez.

\- Y yo a Haruka -dice Goten-. Pero eso ya está en el pasado.

\- ¡Y yo también! -dice Mars adelantándose.

\- No, Mars... no puedes venir -dice Setsuna.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Puedo ayudar!

\- ¡Y yo también! -dice Ryoga-. Ahora que Ranma y Akane han confesado sus sentimientos, nada me ata a este mundo...

\- No seas melodramático, Ryoga -le dice Rei.

\- Tú no me entiendes... ¡pero quiero ir!

\- ¿Setsuna?

\- Esto no es un juego, muchachos... es peligroso.

\- Setsuna -dice Pan-. No me quiero entrometer... pero a veces uno hace la diferencia... por pequeño que pueda ser su aporte.

\- ¿Estás segura, Pan?

\- Tú bien sabes que he valorado mucho el aporte de las Sailor.

\- Está bien... pero que no se metan en líos...

En el Santuario, Kiki contemplaba a Naga quien chupaba una paleta, desconcertando al Caballero.

\- ¿Terminaste? Esto es importante.

\- Calma... calma... esto me tranquiliza... ¿en verdad quieres enfrentar a Dagoth tú solo?

\- Sí... es necesario.

\- ¿Y si ya llegaste hasta aquí porque no llamas a los otros?... Estoy segura que esa no es la única Armadura Kamei que existe.

\- No, no lo es... pero ellos no podrán venir... ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

\- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

\- Ya te lo dije... sondeé tu mente y sé cuáles son tus poderes... tu magia puede atravesar la montaña y necesito legar a Dagoth antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar.

\- Tal vez ya sabe que estamos aquí.

\- Tal vez pero es un riesgo que correré.

\- Correremos... iré contigo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí... no afrontarás esto tú solo.

Naga termina la paleta y luego de un instante de meditación, ejecuta su magia elevando su poder e incluso despertando su ki. "Increíble", piensa Kiki, "Esta muchacha tiene un enorme potencial... no me la imagino con un entrenamiento de Caballero". Naga eleva los brazos y luego apunta hacia la montaña.

\- ¡Befis Bring! -el poder de Naga impacta en la montaña y se abre una brecha que se introduce en la montaña... Naga contempla satisfecha su obra.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - le dice con un gesto de picardía.

\- Impresionante -le contesta Kiki-. No me equivoqué contigo.

\- Pues... ¡entonces vamos! Le demostraré a esa estúpida de Rina que puedo hacer las cosas mejor que ella -Naga hace el ademán de ingresar pero un poder la detiene y de pronto queda inmovilizada y cae de rodillas-

\- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! -exclama-. ¡No puedo moverme!

\- Y no podrás, querida Naga -le contesta Kiki-. Mi telekinesis te ha inmovilizado y te mantendrá así.

\- ¡Traidor! ¡Hicimos un trato! ¿Qué te propones?

\- Que vivas... espera a los demás, Naga... eres demasiado joven y hermosa como para que mueras... y eso es lo que pasará si desciendes conmigo... quédate aquí porque esto es algo que haré solo.

Kiki ingresa al recinto haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Naga... Kiki desciende por la grieta hasta llegar a los pasadizos que lo fueron conduciendo al interior del Gran Salón... Kiki sigue avanzando y es cuando divisa una figura y no puede evitar un estremecimiento.

\- Bienvenido, Kiki... Caballero Kamei de Andrómeda -suena la voz de Dagoth-. Te esperaba...

\- Lamentarás esa espera, Dagoth -le contesta Kiki-. Ahora serás tú quien probará el poder de un Caballero Kamei.

Fin del capítulo 30


	31. Choque de fuerzas

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Choque de fuerzas**

Kiki, ahora Caballero Kamei de Andrómeda, encaraba a la figura que tenía enfrente.

\- Supongo que tú debes de ser Dagoth.

\- Supones bien, Kiki... debo felicitarte por llegar hasta aquí. Jamás creí que un llamado Caballero del Santuario decida atacar por la espalda. Fuiste impredecible y por eso estas ante mí.

\- ¿Me acusas de cobarde?

\- No... No me malentiendas, amigo... la verdad es que resulta patéticamente predecible que ustedes atacaran de frente ofreciendo una batalla formal... es ridículo pensar que así tendrían una oportunidad de llegar hasta mí. Ninguno, ¿entiendes?, ninguno de los que ahora combaten llegarán hasta aquí, por más que conquisten las Armaduras de Oro. Están demasiado agotados para continuar y solo han conquistado tres Casas del Zodiaco y si piensan que han derrotado a mis fichas, se equivocan.

\- Por eso estoy aquí.

\- Ah... entiendo... tu llegada aquí es porque crees que los nuevos Caballeros de Oro no podrán conmigo y morirán enfrentándome.

\- No... La verdad es que no creo que los Caballeros de Oro lleguen hasta aquí... tú lo has dicho, terminaran agotados y heridos... y el trabajo de eliminarte corresponde a los Caballeros Kamei.

\- ¿O sea, tú?

\- Sí... pero no es algo tan simple... una vez que las Doce Casas del Zodiaco sean purificadas con la sangre de los que luchan, las Armaduras Kamei podrán ser despertadas.

\- Vaya... veo que ustedes, las vacas sagradas del Santuario no son tan buenos como creí... ¿de modo que ustedes mandaron a esos muchachos a la muerte? ¿Esperan que su sacrificio purifique las Doce Casas?

\- Podría decirse... hace un año, más o menos cuando despertaste, Yoga nos convocó a Ikki, Aioros y a mí y nos explicó lo que teníamos que hacer, lo que esperaba de los muchachos que debíamos entrenar. Fue una decisión dolorosa pero era necesario el sacrificio... el sacrificio que una vez hicieron los antiguos doce.

Dagoth hace una torva sonrisa.

\- ¿Así que ustedes prepararon a esos muchachos para la muerte? ¡Quién iba a decirlo! De modo que la supuesta cobardía de Francisco de Géminis no era tanta después de todo.

\- No... Él de alguna manera sintió nuestras intenciones, lo que no se podía decir de Ahmed, Omba y los demás. Tampoco pude decírselo a Teker... como tampoco le dije a nadie mis verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Crees que estaba de acuerdo con lo que acordaron los demás? ¡Esa fue la interpretación que le dio Lisandro a las profecías de Atena y convenció a Yoga de eso! Yo tuve mi propia interpretación y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Supongo que sí... ¿por eso acudiste a la Roca del Sacrificio?

\- ¿Lo sabes entonces?

\- Así es, querido Kiki... tú te ofreciste de sacrificio... eso quiere decir que has venido a morir aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Así es... como te dije, solo un Caballero Kamei puede destruirte y ese seré yo... esta batalla terminará tal vez con la muerte de ambos, pero con eso evitaré que los muchachos sigan muriendo... cuando termine contigo y aunque me vaya la vida en ello, todo habrá terminado.

Dagoth va acercándose a él.

\- No, Kiki de Andrómeda... eso no será así... acepto tu sacrificio y déjame decirte que te respeto por eso ya que diste una buena interpretación a las profecías de Atena... pero eso no significa que podrás arrastrarme contigo al destino que elegiste.

Dagoth hace un gesto y de las sombras surge una figura que Kiki reconoce.

\- ¡Asuka! -exclama Kiki-. ¡No puede ser!

\- Así es, Kiki -le dice Dagoth-. La traje aquí para que presencie el poder que ahora venera... que sea ella el testigo de la caída de los Caballeros... que sea testigo de tu muerte, Kiki.

En una de las islas del Mar Egeo, Ausburg trabajaba febrilmente por penetrar los sistemas de defensa del Santuario. Solo debía entrar y bloquearlos para dar la orden de ataque pero si eso no funcionaba, los armanoides serían destruidos en la playa. El tiempo jugaba en su contra ya que la revuelta en Esparta estaba siendo controlada y era cuestión de tiempo para que los destacamentos rebeldes en el resto del país se rindieran o fueran atacados. "Kadarkis falló... sin los armanoides ubicados en el resto de Grecia, serán derrotados irremisiblemente... eso quiere decir que si los Caballeros están combatiendo, depende de ellos... las ondas ANSE están empezando a saturar el planeta y eso quiere decir también que la batalla no le es tan favorable a Dagoth", razona Ausburg en su cabeza.

\- ¿Señor Ausburg? -un oficial entra y saluda-. Hay un mensaje urgente del delegado Anders. Hay movimiento en Unicron y tal parece que están alistando los armanoides.

\- Maldición -exclama Ausburg... esperaba que los ataques sean simultáneos para evitar alertar a Andrinakos-. No queda otra... dile que le enviaré la información y enviaré las frecuencias de desactivación... no... Pasen la llamada a esta línea.

Ausburg coge el teléfono poco después y escucha la voz de Anders por el otro lado.

\- ¿Ausburg? Aquí la situación es tensa... los delegados militares opinan que es necesario atacar... los Estados Unidos advierten que atacarán Unicron de una vez sin importarles la poca oportunidad que tienen ante los armanoides... usarán los robots de batalla MX2.

\- ¿Los MX2? Creí que estaban en prototipo.

\- No... Tienen ya varios en serie... son los únicos que pueden enfrentar a los armanoides.

\- Aún no... Su capacidad de vuelo es limitada y su fuego antiaéreo también... las unidades alfa solo tienen que elevarse y dispararles desde allí... adviértales... pero si insisten en atacar, usen su fuerza aérea... los helicópteros Pegaso pueden combatir con mejor ventaja sobre los armanoides pero a la larga perderán así que deben combinar su fuerza de tierra con la de aire... debo tratar de desactivar a los armanoides desde aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no lo logra?

\- Porque tal parece que han cambiado los códigos de acceso... puedo ingresar, pero tomará tiempo.

\- Escuche, acabo de recibir un mensaje interceptado por los norteamericanos... ¿quiere escucharlo?

\- Por supuesto... ¿qué dice?

\- Santic alfa A12... ¿sabe lo que significa?

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Anders vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¿Ausburg? ¿Qué significa?

\- Significa que... Unicron debe haberse dado cuenta de los movimientos norteamericanos... están comunicando a sus bases en el resto del mundo que inicien el ataque a todos los blancos preestablecidos en una hora.

En Sudáfrica, Francisco manipulado por Minos, se aprestaba a atacar a Omba quien observa sorprendido a su compañero.

\- ¿Francisco? No... No te dejes dominar por Minos.

\- Omba... No... No puedo... moverme por... mi voluntad... ayúdame...

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué te parece mi técnica? Por lo general ante un rival de categoría solo puedo detener sus movimientos... ¡pero a alguien tan debilucho puedo obligarlo a hacer esto!

Francisco da un salto sobre Omba quien se ve obligado a esquivarlo.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Jaja! ¡Qué idiota al creer que podía enfrentarme! Puedo incluso proyectar mi cosmo a través de él... ¡Castigo Infernal!

El ataque sale de Francisco y va directo a Omba quien no puede esquivarlo y trata de detenerlo siendo derribado por la técnica de Minos... Francisco se acerca al caído Omba.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta ahora, pobres tontos? ¿Creyeron que por portar las Armaduras Doradas podrían contra nosotros? No... Ustedes no entienden la esencia de las armaduras... ellas no les confieren ningún poder... las armaduras, al igual que mi Sapuri son solo simples protectores... ¡es el cosmo! ¡El poder de cada uno lo que nos hace poderosos e invencibles!

Omba se reincorpora y mira a ambos.

\- No lo entiendo... en esta batalla hemos buscado obtener las Armaduras de Oro... para eso fuimos entrenados... ellas...

\- ¡Idiota! -le grita Minos-. ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? ¡Son solo instrumentos! ¡Ustedes no escogieron las armaduras! ¡Las armaduras los eligen a ustedes pero eso no significa que sean dignos de llevarlas! Las armaduras necesitan un medio y eso es un cuerpo con el cual aún pueden servir... ser útiles... ¿y saben cuál es la utilidad? Deben de purificar las Doce Casas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Ja! ¿Sus maestros no se los dijeron? Ellos librarán la verdadera batalla y para eso necesitan las Armaduras Sagradas que solo despertarán cuando las Doce Casas sean purificadas... con la sangre de cada uno de ustedes... con su muerte.

En Argentina, Belcebú era atrapado por el cosmo de Rei que impide que este pueda contraatacar.

\- Belcebú -le dice Rei-. Tu pena es la que te conduce al odio y este a la violencia... ¿pero cuál es la causa de tu pena? Vela por ti mismo.

Todo alrededor de ambos cambia. El lugar se vuelve difuso y Rei contempla un panorama desolador y de pronto escucha la carcajada de Belcebú.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Tonta! ¿Creíste que tu estrategia resultaría conmigo? No hay penas... ¡no hay nada! ¡Nuestro poder deviene de la oscuridad ya que solo somos ángeles caídos! ¡Ya no miro a lo alto sino que le vuelvo la cara! Ya no me interesa el cielo ya que puedo construir el mío propio... tú no, Ayanami... ¡tú estás condenada a un triste papel y seré yo quien ponga fin a ese destino!

\- No lo creo, Belcebú -dice Rei-. Conozco tu esencia maligna y a lo que sirves realmente... sé que contra eso no hay mucho que pueda hacer. De no ser así, los ángeles los habríamos vencido hace tiempo... pero pareces olvidar algo.

Belcebú cambia de expresión y mira a Rei interrogadoramente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Al igual que los Espectros de Hades, los Ángeles Oscuros requirieron cuerpos humanos para poder reencarnar... tú ocupas un cuerpo que Dagoth ha devuelto a la vida... alguien que fue humano una vez y por lo tanto tiene recuerdos...

Belcebú se da cuenta entonces que figuras se van haciendo nítidas y queda mudo al reconocerlas.

En otro lugar, Burgun contrarrestaba los ataques de Astaroth quien cada vez ganaba más terreno pese a la cerrada defensa del Dios Guerrero.

\- ¡Mordedura de Cobra!

\- ¡Garra Gélida!

Ambos ataques se neutralizan pero el demonio da un salto y un giro en el aire que sorprende a Burgun. Astaroth cae detrás de él y lo alcanza a golpear y luego se mueve con rapidez, evitando que Burgun reaccione y lo golpea repetidas veces y finalmente lo sujeta del cuello y lo levanta.

\- ¿Dios Guerrero de Asgard? ¡Ja! Déjame decirte que Thor fue mejor rival que tú... darle el golpe final me costó trabajo.

\- ¿Qué... dices?

\- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Ahora pagarás la traición a Dagoth... te enviaré de una vez al mundo de los muertos!

Antes de que Astaroth dé el golpe final, Burgun sujeta su brazo con ambas manos... de pronto, el ángel caído siente que un intenso frío se abate sobre él y su brazo comienza a congelarse obligándolo a soltar a su rival.

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? ¡Garra de Tigre!

El veloz ataque de Burgun da de lleno en Astaroth quien es impulsado hacia arriba para luego caer cubierto de escarcha... lentamente se va poniendo de pie.

\- Eso... estuvo bien, Dios Guerrero... ¿puedes mejorarlo?

\- No solo eso... sino que te liquidaré de una vez... mi cita con Dagoth no puede demorarse más.

\- ¡Ja! ¿No me digas que vas en busca de tu diosa Freya? Entonces te haré un favor y te mataré aquí mismo para evitarte la dolorosa agonía que Dagoth le reserva a quienes lo traicionan... considéralo un pequeño homenaje por haber llegado a golpearme con tu técnica.

\- ¡No lo creas! ¡Seré yo quien te mate! ¡Garra de Tigre del Vikingo!

\- ¡Las Mil Mordeduras de la Cobra!

Los cosmos y las técnicas de ambos chocan, y el impacto es terrible. La técnica de Astaroth supera a la de Burgun quien es impactado por múltiples ataques que desgarran su armadura y finalmente es estrellado contra las rocas... Burgun cae y trata de levantarse pero no puede... la vista se le nubla y visualiza la casa donde, para él, había conocido la vida. "Asuka", piensa el Dios Guerrero, pero los pasos de Astaroth lo devuelven a la realidad.

\- Te confiaste... ¿creíste que solo tenía las técnicas que viste antes? Como ves el juego ha terminado... ahora despídete de este mundo.

\- ¡Alto!

Astaroth se vuelve y contempla sorprendido a la figura investida con la Armadura de Virgo... era Bra.

En el Santuario, Rina, Gaudi y Zeros llegaban a la Casa de Libra atravesándola sin dificultad... muy pronto llegaban a Escorpio donde al ingresar, Gaudi se detiene en la entrada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -le pregunta Zeros.

\- Hay alguien aquí... lo siento.

\- Debe de ser tu estómago que ya tiene hambre -dice Rina-. Yo también lo tengo... vamos... tal vez en algún lugar hay una despensa.

Rina corre al interior sin que Gaudi pueda detenerla, no quedándole más remedio que seguirla... dentro de la casa, Gaudi se sorprende al ver a Rina frente a una mesa repleta de manjares.

\- ¿No te lo dije? -dice Rina mordiendo una manzana-. Esto se ve delicioso... creo que podremos comer y esperar a los demás.

\- Espera, Rina... esto no me parece prudente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan desconfiado a la hora de comer? ¡Buen provecho!

Rina siguió mordiendo la manzana, pero en eso Zeros levanta su báculo y lanza un disparo contra la mesa, la cual se desintegra con el impacto, ante el estupor de Rina.

\- Pero... no... ¡ZEROS! ¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO!

\- Es una trampa, Rina... ¡sal de donde quiera que estés!

Respondiendo al llamado, una figura se materializa frente a ellos.

\- Vaya -le dice la figura enfundada en una armadura oscura-. Debo de felicitarte por darte cuenta a tiempo.

\- ¿Quién eres? -le pregunta Rina.

\- Mi nombre es Imordeglo... rey de los demonios alados y serán mis alas las que los lleven al averno de donde no saldrán jamás.

Rina se pone en guardia y empieza a elevar su ki.

\- Pues no creas que podrás con nosotros... ¡hemos vencido a monstruos más poderosos que tú!

\- ¡Jaja! ¡No me hagas reír! No tienes el poder de enfrentarme, menos aún que comiste el alimento de los pecadores.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Has devorado la comida consagrada a los pecados del mundo... y esos pecados ahora pesarán sobre tu alma... ¡y me permite hacer esto!

Imordeglo estira la mano y hace un movimiento... Rina de pronto se siente sujeta por una extraña fuerza y se tuerce a la voluntad de Imordeglo, siguiendo los movimientos de su mano.

\- ¡Rina! -grita Gaudi y extrae la espada de la luz-. ¡Suéltala!

\- Como gustes -Imordeglo suelta a Rina quien cae pesadamente y se levanta lentamente.

\- Creo... que no debí comerme... esa manzana -dice con dificultad.

\- Te dije que algún día tu apetito te traería problemas... ¡no permitas que Imordeglo te controle!

\- Eso es fácil decirlo... ni siquiera sé cómo hizo eso.

Rina se pone de pie, pero inmediatamente cae retorciéndose de dolor.

\- ¿Problemas con la digestión? -le dice sarcástico Imordeglo-. Será mejor que te mande donde puedan atenderte.

Imordeglo estira su mano y una luz sale de ella, dando en Rina quien desaparece.

\- ¡Rina! -grita Gaudi-. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

\- Solo la he mandado a un lugar donde se encargarán de ella... elegí esperarlos porque quería enfrentar a ambos... la hechicera habría estorbado, así que ya puedes revelar tu identidad... Supremo Kaiosama.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

\- ¿Crees que no puedo sentir tu presencia, espíritu elevado? -en eso mira a Zeros-. Y tú... podría decirse que tenemos mucho en común... lo que no me explico es que haces con tan mala compañía.

\- Bueno -dice Zeros sonriente-. Siempre me han dicho que no sé elegir a mis amigos... pero creo que cualquier compañía es mejor que la tuya

\- Que gracioso eres... supongo que tus amos te han mandado para saber cuál destino escoger... lo que me pregunto es porque no enviaron algo mejor.

\- ¿De qué habla, Zeros? -le pregunta Kiwishin ya con su voz normal.

\- Creo que hay algo que olvidé mencionar... espero que Rina no se enfade.

\- ¡Jaja! -ríe Imordeglo-. Creo que muy pronto se enterará... pero no te preocupes, no tendrá tiempo de reclamarte nada.

\- No me digas que...

\- Sí... así es.

Rina despertaba sobre un duro suelo y lentamente se incorpora y se ve en un gran recinto.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? Tal parece ser una de las Casas del Santuario.

\- Efectivamente -suena una voz-. Esta es la Casa de Acuario... es un placer volverte a ver, Rina Inverse.

\- Que... pero... ¿quién eres tú?

Una figura comienza a hacerse visible y Rina abre los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla.

\- No... Esto debe ser otro engaño de Dagoth... ¡no es cierto! ¡No lo es!

Pero Rina se da cuenta que no era una ilusión... sus sentidos le decían que quien tenía enfrente era a Phibrizo.

Galatea abre los ojos y se ve en un lugar que le resulta familiar... lentamente va recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo y comienza a mirar alrededor de ella.

\- No... No puede ser... esto es... Nantes... aquí yo nací... aquí yo viví... aquí yo... yo trabajaba en estas calles... ¿qué hago aquí?

Galatea camina, siguiendo un rumbo que ya conocía... en esas calles siempre el tránsito era mínimo, pero la gente caminaba por allí... ella llega a una calle que ya conocía y ve algo que para ella pertenecía al pasado, pero era el presente de su ciudad y de su gente... algunas chicas se encontraban allí de pie, esperando al ocasional cliente... algo que Galatea hizo una vez... los años transcurridos habían cambiado las cosas y algunas caras, pero había caras que sí reconoció.

\- Theresé... ¡Theresé!

Una chica voltea y abre los ojos de asombro, antes de abandonar su ubicación y correr hacia la joven que la llamó.

\- No puedo creerlo... no es posible... ¡Galatea! ¿Eres tú? ¡No puede ser!

Theresé la abraza y Galatea desconcertada corresponde tímidamente el abrazo.

\- Theresé... yo... no sé qué decir... no esperaba verte de nuevo.

\- Ni yo... has crecido... ambas hemos crecido... pero tú te ves regia y yo... pues ya sabes... aquí nos desgastamos rápido... ¿cómo es que has vuelto? ¿Por qué regresaste?

\- Yo... no lo sé... algo me trajo aquí...

\- Supongo que el autobús, ¿no? ¿Dónde te fuiste, mujer? Sencillamente te tragó la tierra... te... estuvieron buscando...

\- Lo sé... debí huir... después de lo de Terek no podía seguir aquí.

\- Nunca tuve tiempo de decirte cuanto lo siento... era una oportunidad que te dio la vida y... la perdiste.

\- No la perdí... me la quitaron y yo... juré que algún día los haría pagar -Galatea se calla y de repente recuerda él porque estaba ahí. "Sí... ese era el motivo... es la oportunidad que tengo de vengarme de aquellos que destruyeron mi vida... por eso he regresado", piensa ella.

\- Galatea... no hables tonterías... tienes suerte que no te hayan encontrado... querían dar un ejemplo contigo ya que algunas chicas decidieron seguirte... Briggite... ella.

\- ¿Briggite? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

\- Pues... ella desapareció también... pero creo que en realidad la hicieron desaparecer... y Sophie... a ella le marcaron el rostro como escarmiento.

Galatea se aparta de su amiga y aprieta los puños.

\- ¡¿Y ustedes lo permitieron?!

\- ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Es fácil para ti decir eso ya que no estabas... ¿pero hubieras tenido el valor de enfrentarlos? No... Nadie puede... ¿a quién acudirías? ¿A una policía comprada? ¿A un juez corrupto? No, Galatea... no hay quien se interese en las prostitutas a no ser cuando quieren placer.

\- ¡Pues no pasará de nuevo! ¡Voy a acabarlos! ¡Para eso volví! ¡Para eso!

Theresé se vuelve y se aparta... Galatea no tuvo necesidad de darse vuelta para saber que el chaperón de turno se había dado cuenta de que las chicas no estaban trabajando y fue a poner orden.

\- ¿Estás interesada en las chicas? -Galatea se vuelve y ve a un hombretón tatuado-. Si eres lesbiana paga... Si no... No las molestes.

\- Hola, Rene... ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

\- ¿Qué? Tú... ¿te conozco?

\- Una vez me abofeteaste en esta misma calle porque creías que no estaba trabajando... pero lo que más recuerdo es cuando abusaste de mí cuando tenía 13 años... era la "iniciación", ¿no?

El hombre se quedó pensando y luego se quita los anteojos oscuros mirándola bien.

\- Galatea...

\- ¡Bingo!

Rene se le acerca hasta cubrirla con su enorme sombra.

\- Vaya... volviste... debiste permanecer escondida... Maurice no es de los que olvidan y nadie... nadie escapa de él.

\- Yo lo hice...

\- No por mucho... ¿quieres ver a Maurice? Le dará gusto verte...

\- Déjame decirte que estaba a punto de proponerte eso... ¿nos vamos?

Rene camina seguido por Galatea... Theresé la mira pero no se atreve a hacer nada. "Galatea... ¿Para qué volviste? ¿Para morir? Maurice no es de los que olvidan... ni perdonan", piensa Theresé.

En la azotea de una edificación cercana, Kaysa sonreía torvamente. "Esto es mejor que matarla rápidamente... Dagoth me lo agradecerá", se dijo a sí mismo el General Marino.

En Libia, Ahmed y Jaga seguían combatiendo... Jaga incrementa enormemente su cosmo y ataca repetidas veces a Ahmed quien elude los ataques y lanza su Aguja Escarlata en quince repeticiones pero Jaga los elude fácilmente y cae sobre el tuareg.

\- ¡Golpe Megatónico!

Pese a que Ahmed se cubre con sus brazos es empujado por la potencia del impacto... Ahmed se reincorpora y Jaga permanece impasible frente a él.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Resulta increíble pensar que fuiste entrenado para Caballero de Oro.

\- No creas que... me has vencido.

\- Eso espero... no me imagino lo que Kaysa estará haciendo con Galatea pero déjame decirte que la ha llevado a Francia... me imagino que ella es francesa, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que sí... no lo sé.

\- Uhmm... entonces... ¿no irás a ayudarla?

\- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? Ella asume sus riesgos y yo los míos.

\- ¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? ¿Cuál es la misión que te han encomendado?

\- Yo... debo vencer a Dagoth.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Debes? Tuareg... tú nada puedes hacer contra él... ni vistiendo la Armadura de Oro...

\- Todos juntos...

\- ¡Nada! ¿Fue eso lo que te dijeron los antiguos Caballeros? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jabu?

\- Adelante...

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Nada más! Debes seguir adelante... ¿pero cuál es la meta, Ahmed? ¿Qué meta te dieron? ¿Llegar al Santuario? ¿Llegar hasta Dagoth? ¿Alcanzar una Armadura de Oro como Jabu? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?!

Ahmed piensa... ni en sus entrenamientos... ni en la preparación ni la espera de la batalla le dijeron nada de lo que tenía que hacer... solo sabía que debía pelear.

\- Ahmed... ¿cuál es tu misión? ¿Por qué luchas?

\- Yo... no lo sé...

\- No es cierto... no eres consciente pero si lo sabes... ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer? Ve dentro de ti, Ahmed.

Ahmed cerró los ojos y piensa... inmediatamente su cosmo comienza a elevarse y fue para él como una luz en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Ahmed?

\- Jaga... ahora lo sé...

\- Bien... ¿seguimos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora ya sabes porque luchar... ¡prepárate!

Ahmed se pone en guardia e incrementa su cosmo... Jaga eleva el suyo y ataca con su Golpe Megatónico, pero Ahmed lo esquiva y contraataca pero Jaga también lo elude... es en eso que Ahmed levanta la mano.

\- ¡Ahora conocerás mi poder sobre el desierto! ¡Torbellino de Arena!

Un remolino se forma y desencadena una tormenta de arena que rodea a Jaga quien se ve atrapado en ella. Jaga estalla su cosmo y deshace la técnica, pero se da cuenta tarde de la estrategia de Ahmed.

\- ¡Golpe de Antares! -el ataque da de lleno en Jaga quien cae derribado por el impacto... lentamente levanta la cabeza y mira a Ahmed.

\- Bien... muy bien... lo lograste... me venciste.

\- ¿Por qué, Jaga?... ¿por qué me ayudaste a despertar mi cosmo?

\- Por eso... ¿lo ves?

Ahmed se da vuelta y ve a un enorme escorpión salir de la arena... el escorpión comienza a brillar y crecer para luego desarmarse y cubrir el cuerpo de Ahmed... la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio estaba sobre él... tras unos minutos de estupor en la que Ahmed se contempla, se vuelve hacia Jaga.

\- Ve, Ahmed... ayuda a Galatea... ese es el motivo de tu lucha.

Ahmed hace un movimiento de cabeza y proyecta su cosmo a Francia para luego desaparecer...

... no alcanza a ver como el cuerpo de Jaga se desintegra en múltiples luces...

En el Santuario, Albión y Faitus estaban frente al poderoso Sarak quien eleva su cosmo para intimidar a sus adversarios quienes también elevan los suyos.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿A eso le llaman cosmo? ¡Ahora verán lo que es el poder del cosmo de los Guerreros Legendarios!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Sarak estaba ya sobre Faitus y lo impacta con su poder estrellándolo contra los muros de la casa de Leo. Faitus cae fuera de combate y Albion se queda sorprendido. "¡Faitus! Esa velocidad... ¡no puedo igualarla!", piensa Albion.

\- ¡Mil Centellas Radiantes! -el ataque de Albión va directo a Sarak quien desaparece del lugar y reaparece frente a Albión aplicándole un golpe y estrellándolo también... Albión trata de pararse mientras Sarak ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿De verdad creíste que podrías enfrentarme? Mi poder es superior al de los Caballeros de Oro... ¿no te lo dijeron? Como no vales la pena, te mataré ahora mismo y me sentaré a esperar a los que lleguen... ¡ningún caballerete de opereta volverá a pasar por aquí!

Albion enciende su cosmo y se prepara a seguir combatiendo...

En Perú, Bra estaba frente a Astaroth quien se sorprende al verla.

\- Tú eres la saiya... ¿por qué no estás en el Santuario?

\- Decidí seguir mi corazón... fue eso lo que me dijo Ikki... por eso regresé... sentí el cosmo de Burgun y el tuyo y supe que debía regresar.

\- Fue... una tontería -dice Burgun-. ¡Tu deber era ir al Santuario!

\- ¡Cállate! No me digas cuál es mi deber o no porque lo sé muy bien... mi deber no es dejarte morir aquí a manos de esta basura... no estabas en condiciones de enfrentarlo solo... ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste a Rina y a mí? ¡Juntos podíamos encargarnos de este insecto!

\- ¿Insecto? ¿Te atreves a insultarme simia involucionada?

\- Solo te diré esto -Bra se jala los carrillos y le muestra la lengua-. No mereces más.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡La Armadura de Virgo no te servirá de nada contra mí! ¡Las Mil Mordeduras de la Cobra!

El ataque va directo a Bra quien comienza a detener los ataques usando sus muñecas... cuando pasa el ataque, Astaroth se sorprende al ver a Bra intacta.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo detener mi técnica? ¡Las Armaduras de Oro no podrían resistirla! Pero...

En eso se da cuenta que por encima de la armadura estaban unos brazaletes que brillaban. "Eso... eso es lo que usó... ¿qué es?", se preguntó Astaroth a sí mismo.

\- ¿Sorprendido? ¡Ahora te mostraré más! ¡Ahhh!

Bra se transforma en supersaiyajin y ataca a Astaroth quien rechaza sus ataques y contraataca... Bra se eleva ante el puño de su adversario y ataca desde el aire.

\- ¡Big Bang Attack! -el impacto da en el suelo y todo estalla... la casa de Lisandro desaparece con el impacto y en el lugar solo queda un gran agujero-. Lo siento, Lisandro... te construiré una nueva cuando esto termine... pero…

No vio venir el golpe y es derribada por Astaroth quien cae sobre ella pero Bra reacciona y cae de pie dando un salto hacia atrás evitando el segundo golpe. Astaroth se lanza sobre ella y ambos chocan y se cogen de las manos haciendo fuerza e incrementando sus poderes... poco a poco el poder de Astaroth se va imponiendo y hace retroceder a Bra.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto, enana? -le dice el demonio.

\- ¡Te contestaré así! -Bra da un quiebre de cintura y le aplica una llave derribándolo y Bra se eleva y lanza una lluvia de descargas... Astaroth alcanza a eludirlas y Bra se ríe-. ¡Ja! Las mujeres usamos mejor nuestra cintura.

\- ¡Te haré pagar por esto!

\- ¿Así? ¡Prueba esto! ¡Ra Tilt!

El ataque es esquivado a duras penas por Astaroth quien se da cuenta de lo mortal de la técnica, pero Bra cae sobre él y le aplica un golpe derribándolo y haciéndolo caer dejando un surco en su camino... Astaroth se pone de pie preocupado y no puede evitar pensar: "Es poderosa... la Armadura de Virgo le permite usar mejor sus poderes... incluso los mágicos."

\- ¿Ya te das por vencido? -le dice Bra-. Qué decepción...

\- No te creas, saiya... esto recién empieza

\- No lo creo -suena la voz de Burgun-. ¡Esto terminará ahora!

\- Burgun -le dice Bra-. No te metas... ¡es mío!

\- ¡Fuiste tú la que se metió primero! Apártate... si me mata será tuyo.

\- ¡No voy a ponerme a ver cómo te mata!

\- No... No lo hará.

\- ¡Qué seguridad! -ríe Astaroth-. ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Dios Guerrero? Sin tu armadura no eres nada.

\- ¿Creíste que me habías vencido antes? Lamento lo de mi armadura... pero ya ha dejado de pertenecerme... ahora es el momento de que todo vuelva a su cauce... ¡ahora verás a lo que me refiero! ¿Crees que elegí este lugar de lucha solo porque sí?

\- ¿Qué dices?

Burgun no contesta y eleva su cosmo enormemente y alcanza el séptimo sentido... Bra se vuelve hacia la montaña y ve bajar de ella un caprino enorme que al irse acercando incrementa su brillo hasta hacerse de oro... finalmente se desarma y se coloca sobre el cuerpo de Burgun.

\- No puede ser... la Armadura de Capricornio -dice Astaroth-. ¡No es posible! ¡Las Mil Mordeduras de la Cobra!

El ataque se abate sobre Burgun pero para sorpresa de Astaroth, elude todos los ataques.

\- ¡Contra un Caballero de Oro no puedes usar la misma técnica dos veces! ¡Por eso dejé que me atacaras! Para conocer tus técnicas... ¡y ahora conocerás las mías! ¡Garra Cortante!

Astaroth recibe el impacto y ve con horror como su armadura se parte ante el golpe de Burgun.

\- ¡Y ahora recibe esto! ¡En nombre de Alemania donde destruiste la casa de Asuka! ¡Impacto Azul!

El ataque da de lleno en Astaroth quien desaparece en un resplandor... Burgun queda de pie observando el final de su adversario... unas palmadas lo devuelven a la realidad... Bra batía las palmas haciéndole una reverencia.

Fin del capítulo 31


	32. Llegan los refuerzos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Llegan los refuerzos**

Burgun miraba a la sarcástica Bra quien seguía aplaudiéndole.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? -le pregunta.

\- No... Solo me desconciertas, Burgun... ¿era este tu objetivo? ¿El alcanzar una Armadura de Oro?

\- Es la única forma...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Asuka! ¡Debo llegar a Asuka! ¡Y la única forma es con la Armadura de Oro! ¡Debo cruzar las Doce Casas y llegar al Gran Salón donde esta Dagoth y derrotarlo!

Bra se cruza de brazos.

\- Burgun... tú estuviste en el Santuario... según dijiste, viste a Asuka... ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Por qué esperaste llegar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no la rescataste si nunca fuiste leal a Dagoth?

\- No tenía oportunidad solo... contra él y los guerreros que lo secundaban... la Armadura de Oro me da una oportunidad y ahora la mayoría de sus guerreros ya están muertos... debo volver al Santuario.

\- Vamos entonces... debo llegar a la Casa de Virgo ahora.

\- Lo sé... y yo debo consagrar nuevamente a la Casa de Capricornio ahora que visto su armadura.

\- Toma mi mano, Burgun.

Burgun se vuelve a ella y ve que le sonríe.

\- Creo que comenzamos mal cuando nos conocimos en la casa de Asuka... creo que me equivoqué contigo... debes de quererla mucho para haber llegado hasta acá... toma mi mano... llegaremos más rápido.

En África... Omba y Francisco estaban frente a frente, estando el segundo bajo el control de Minos quien se divertía con la escena.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Se dan cuenta? Solo hicieron de tontos útiles... o mejor dicho inútiles ya que no cumplieron su propósito... ¡ahora mueran! ¡Castigo Infernal!

Minos queda sorprendido... Francisco no lanza el ataque proyectado por Minos. "¿Qué está pasando? ¡Imposible! ¡No puede escapar a mi poder!... pero... ¡no!", piensa Minos quien se da cuenta...Omba había dejado su postura defensiva y su cosmo lo proyectaba hacia Francisco.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No lograrás nada!

Omba no responde. "¿Francisco?" "¿Omba?" "Escúchame... no puedo liberarte del control de Minos, pero puedo contenerlo por unos momentos... pero solo disponemos de poco tiempo... estoy combinando mi cosmo con el tuyo para que puedas resistirlo, pero ahora ambos estamos indefensos... debes de quebrar el control de Minos sobre ti... eleva tu cosmo... alcanza el séptimo sentido y podrás liberarte." "No puedo." "Francisco... si no lo haces morirás... no resistiré mucho y quedaremos en sus manos... él controla tu cuerpo mas no tu mente... superaste el séptimo sentido para obtener la armadura... ¡puedes hacerlo ahora!"

Francisco eleva sus sentidos tratando de alcanzar el séptimo sentido, lo que no pasa desapercibido por Minos quien también incrementa su presión sobre Francisco... tras unos instantes de lucha, Minos siente que no puede controlarlo.

\- No... ¡No te liberarás!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Te superaré! ¡Ahhh! -Francisco estalla su cosmo y alcanza el séptimo sentido para luego caer sobre el suelo, exhausto... Minos estira su mano hacia él.

\- ¡Torpe! ¡El Cosmic Marionettion aún tiene poder sobre ti! ¡Tal vez no pueda manipularte pero si puedo destruirte!

\- ¡Excalibur!

El ataque de Omba corta los hilos invisibles que sujetaban a Francisco lo que lo libera del poder de Minos... Francisco queda tendido en el suelo mientras Minos se dirige a Omba.

\- Bien... muy bien... no importa... ¡está fuera de combate y ahora estamos igual que antes!

\- Corrección... ¡ahora estaremos parejos!

El cosmo de Omba se eleva y es cuando Minos escucha un rugido... un león aparece rugiendo y salta hacia Omba. En ese instante brilla y se divide cubriendo el cuerpo de Omba ante la sorpresa de Minos.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡La Armadura de Leo!

Omba lo encara ahora convertido en un Caballero Dorado, a lo que Minos reacciona.

\- ¡No cambia nada! ¡Aún no estás preparado para controlarla! ¡Castigo Infernal!

Omba elude el ataque y cae sobre Minos, intercambiando golpes con él en la que esta vez Omba impone condiciones. Un segundo ataque de Minos rechaza a Omba y ambos nuevamente chocan poderes.

\- ¡Castigo Infernal!

\- ¡Dragón Naciente!

El ataque sorprende a Minos quien recibe el impacto derribándolo... este se levanta lastimado por primera vez.

\- Eso fue... la técnica de Shiru... ¿cómo la sabe?

\- No puedes usar la misma técnica dos veces contra un Caballero de Oro.

Omba se apresta a atacar otra vez pero Minos reacciona.

\- ¡Cosmic Marionettion! -los hilos se forman alrededor de Omba quien eleva su cosmo y usa a Excalibur para cortarlas... Minos aprovecha para contraataca.

\- ¡Pues no usaré la misma! ¡Azote del Infierno!

La oleada impacta en Omba quien es arrastrado por el ataque y golpeado duramente.

\- ¡El golpe final! -grita Minos-. ¡Lanzas Infernales!

El ataque va directo a Omba quien sorprendentemente elude el ataque y cae sobre Minos.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

\- ¡Lanzas Infernales!

El ataque no es del todo eludido por Omba quien siente un terrible dolor cuando es impactado por parte del ataque de Minos lo que lo derriba... este se acerca al zulú.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nada puedes contra mí! ¡Tarde o temprano ibas a morir!

\- ¿Eso... crees? -contesta Omba tratando de levantarse-. Mira bien, Minos.

En ese instante Minos siente un terrible dolor y el peto de su Sapuri se quiebra en mil pedazos lo que hace trastabillar a Minos quien finalmente cae. "No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Me dio de lleno con los meteoros! ¡De no ser por el Sapuri me habría matado!", piensa el Juez del Infierno.

\- Eso... fue un golpe de suerte -le dice Minos levantándose-. ¡Y seré yo quien te dará el golpe final! Prepárate a... pero...

Minos se da cuenta que todo alrededor de él cambia y se ve envuelto en medio de las estrellas y es cuando se da cuenta.

\- ¡No! ¡Francisco de Géminis!

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Detonación Cósmica!

El ataque da de lleno en Minos, destrozando lo que le quedaba de armadura y finalmente cae.

\- No... Olvidé a... él... -alcanza a decir Minos antes de expirar y convertirse en polvo...

En Argentina, Belcebú estaba atrapado en el cosmo de Rei observando aquellas figuras que no le eran desconocidas.

\- No... No puede ser... ¿ustedes?

\- Así es -le dice Rei-. Esto también es parte de tu pasado... al igual que los Espectros de Hades, tú ocupaste un cuerpo para que pudieras existir en este mundo... al igual que yo en el mío... por una vez fuiste humano y he allí tu pasado.

Las figuras rodean a Belcebú quien no atina a hacer nada y mira con infinita pena a quienes lo rodeaban.

\- Padre... madre... hace tanto tiempo... mis hermanos... mis amigos... Clarisa...

\- "¿Por qué... por qué te fuiste?"

\- No... No pude impedirlo... perdónenme...

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- Estaba predestinado... ¡iba a volver! Pero... caí en la batalla en el Santuario... pero ahora... ¡ahora estamos juntos!

\- "Estamos muertos... fue hace tanto tiempo."

\- No... Yo...

Una de las figuras extiende sus manos.

\- ¿Madre?

\- "Ven conmigo... busquemos la paz y el descanso que fue negada a tu alma... por eso hemos regresado... solo tú faltabas."

Belcebú estira sus manos y toca a aquella figura transparente... es cuando se produce un cambio en él y se transfigura... una luz sale de su cuerpo y todas se funden en una sola y desaparecen... solo queda el cuerpo caído de Belcebú y Rei Ayanami se aproxima.

\- Al fin terminó, Belcebú... descansa en paz.

Pero para su sorpresa, Belcebú levanta la cabeza y le dirige una horrible sonrisa.

\- Corrección, Ayanami... acaba de empezar... cometiste un terrible error.

En Francia... Galatea hacía su ingreso a una casa bastante grande donde había muchas cosas y mucha gente que entraba y salía... Rene no se detiene y la chica sigue tras el sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor... muy pronto hace su ingreso a un ambiente amplio donde estaba un escritorio y en ella se encontraba alguien que Galatea reconoció. "Maurice", piensa Galatea.

\- ¡Hey, Maurice! Mira a quien me encontré en la calle.

Maurice levanta la cabeza y ve a la chica y hace un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Hola, Maurice... ¿me extrañaste?

\- Tú... Galatea... regresaste.

\- Sí... que observador... vaya... veo que has progresado... de simple mantenido ahora te dedicas a robar y vender... cualquiera diría que ya eres un próspero empresario.

\- Querida... ahora soy importante...

\- Me imagino... supongo que de mandar a otras a que se acuesten con otros ahora mandas a robar a otros, ¿no? Jamás hiciste las cosas por ti mismo... debiste ser muy sobreprotegido en tu infancia si es que la tuviste, ¿no?

Maurice se pone de pie y se acerca a la joven y le da una bofetada con fuerza... pese a que le volteó el rostro, a Maurice le extrañó que la joven no cayera... lo había hecho tantas veces y ni los hombres se mantenían de pie ante sus golpes... Galatea solo se vuelve y lo mira.

\- Veo que sigues siendo un machazo... jamás levantaste tu mano contra nadie sin tus perros guardianes detrás tuyo... ni siquiera con las mujeres... aunque creo que si con las niñas.

\- Lo que me doy cuenta es que regresaste más estúpida... lo único inteligente que hiciste fue saber esconderte... fue estúpido escapar de mí y mucho más estúpido el regresar... ¿crees que te perdonaré?

\- El estúpido eres tú... ¿crees que tengo cara de venir a pedir clemencia?

\- Entonces... ¿por qué volviste?

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Briggitte?

\- Digamos que tuve que mandarla de viaje... ¡regístrenla!

Dos hombres la catean y hacen un gesto negativo.

\- No te cuides de lo que quieres decirme... no he hecho tratos con la policía... vine aquí directamente... recordé que tenía un asunto pendiente contigo...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sabes, Maurice... no me importa que me hayas comprado como un animal... no me importa que me hayas violado y luego prostituirme en las calles... no me importa la vida de perro que me hiciste llevar lo mismo que a las otras y a todos los que cayeron en tus sucias patas... lo que si no puedo olvidar ni perdonar es que le hayas negado a todos la oportunidad de salir de tu infierno... ¿qué te costaba dejar a cada uno seguir su camino si encontraba una oportunidad? Porque nos negaste el derecho de ser lo que soñábamos ser... de amar, tener una familia y poder vivir sin pensar en el día siguiente... ¿por qué, Maurice?

Maurice se mira con los demás y todos se ríen.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué conmovedor! Supongo que lo preguntas por tu sucio inmigrante... ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llamaba... ¿por eso viniste? ¿Para preguntarme eso?

\- Sí...

\- Ya que lo preguntas... no me acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Nada... que simplemente protejo mi negocio... no existen caras, Galatea... tú para mí en ese momento no existías... hasta el día que escapaste no supe tu nombre... ni las veces que me acosté contigo... ni las veces que te golpeé, al igual que con las otras... para mí son solo parte de un sistema que da dinero y si algo no funciona bien, todo empieza a funcionar mal... te medí por la cantidad de dinero que traes y solo pensé que me iba a llegar unos francos menos si una de las chicas se iba... ¿tu sucio inmigrante? Solo era una distorsión de mercado... una distorsión que corregí.

Galatea aprieta los puños y mira con odio a Maurice.

\- Eso es entonces... no somos nada... ¿tienes sentimientos, Maurice?

\- Sí... si los tengo... por eso evito todo lo que te he dicho... no las conozco y si algún policía me pregunta por cualquiera de ustedes, no actúo... simplemente no se de quienes me habla... y yo no aprieto el gatillo.

\- ¿Quién fue entonces?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de Terek... ¿quién lo mató?

\- Oh... no me acuerdo... a ver que levante la mano el que lo hizo...

Dos levantaron la mano... uno de ellos fue René y Galatea le dedicó una mirada especial que lo hizo estremecer.

\- Pues allí los tienes... tu sucio inmigrante... ¡jaja! ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba? Ah... no importa... ya que pronto te reunirás con él... ¿creíste que saldrías de aquí con vida?

\- Terek...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Terek era su nombre... y memorízalo bien ya que preguntarás por el en el otro mundo donde te mandaré para que le pidas perdón a él y a todos a quienes mataste... ¿sabes, Maurice? Tu arrogancia y estupidez van de la mano... ¿te crees invulnerable e inalcanzable? Pues no lo eres... ¿Crees que iba a venir aquí solo para insultarte y dejarme matar? ¡Jaja! Te diré una cosa... ¿sabes dónde estuve todo este tiempo? ¿Sabes por qué no me pudiste hallar? ¿Sabes por qué he tardado todos estos años para hacerte pagar? ¡Pues te lo diré ahora! Estuve entrenándome y cada momento de mi vida... ¡cada día y cada hora pensaba en ti y en el día en el que vendría a arrancarte el corazón!... ¡Estuve en el Santuario de Atenas!

...

Rei se quedaba sorprendida frente a la reacción de Belcebú quien se pone de pie y eleva su poder enormemente a un nivel que la hace estremecer. "¿Qué está pasando?", piensa ella.

\- ¡Jajaja! Pobre ángel, ¿realmente creíste que me vencerías con esa estupidez? Solo me hiciste un favor... me liberaste de mi parte humana que me guste o no, frena mi verdadera naturaleza... yo no soy un espectro... mi esencia se introdujo en el humano para poder utilizar una presencia física, es decir... ¡un cuerpo!... ¡Ahora conocerás todo mi poder!

Rei retrocede y no puede evitar el siguiente pensamiento en su mente, "¡Oh, no!... Es algo parecido a Maijin Buu... cuando retiraron lo bueno que tenía, se transformó en su forma primigenia liberando aún mayor poder... no tenía remordimientos ni conciencia... era solo maldad... y él... él también...". Belcebú estalla su poder generando una gran conmoción que obliga a Rei a protegerse con el AT y cuando pasa el efecto, Belcebú estaba sobre ella en una forma que hace que Rei abra la boca de espanto... su cuerpo se había hecho más grande y su rostro tenía formas bestiales... de un solo golpe quiebra el AT empujando a Rei quien cae derribada... antes de que pueda ponerse de pie, otro golpe la lanza lejos... hace un intento de ponerse en guardia pero Belcebú no le da tregua. Pese a bloquear algunos ataques, al final no resiste la velocidad y fuerza de Belcebú que la derriba muy golpeada... Ayanami hace el esfuerzo de pararse. "Es imposible... es... como pelear con Pan cuerpo a cuerpo en su forma más poderosa... no me da espacio para contraatacar", piensa Rei mientras Belcebú avanza lentamente hacia ella emanando un terrible cosmo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? No eres nada en tu forma humana, ángel... ¿de qué te sirve el haber abandonado Yggdrasil por esto? ¿Crees que cuando mueras podrás retornar? ¿Eso es lo que no te deja sentir miedo? Pues te equivocas... ahora verás a que me refiero... ¡Puerta del infierno!

El poder atrapa a Rei quien eleva su cosmo para resistir... pero lentamente las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarla...

...

Albion seguía su desigual combate con Sarak y los poderosos ataques del Guerrero Legendario hicieron mella en la resistencia de Albion quien cae al final ante la superioridad de Sarak.

\- Pobre diablo... ¿realmente creíste que podías llegar hasta Dagoth con tu insignificante poder? ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Quimera de Fuego!

\- ¡Ataque del Águila!

El golpe impacta en Sarak derribándolo... este se sorprende por el repentino ataque y más aun viniendo del muy herido Sarius quien estaba frente a él elevando su cosmo.

\- Vaya... así que la hormiga aún quiere picar... serás el primero en morir...

\- No lo creo -Albion se pone de pie y apoya a Sarius elevando su cosmo también.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Les daré el gusto de morir juntos! ¡Ataque Quimera!

\- ¡Mil Centellas Radiantes!

\- ¡Ataque del Águila!

Los poderes de los tres chocan y provoca un gran estruendo en la Casa de Virgo... al terminar, Sarak estaba de pie lo mismo que Albion... pero Sarius estaba caído.

\- ¡Sarius! -Albion corre hacia él... el Caballero de Bronce estaba con los ojos abiertos pero sin vida... Albion solo le cierra los ojos.

\- Estrategia, amigo mío -le dice Sarak sarcásticamente-. El único ataque de cuidado fue el tuyo ya que el poder de ese Caballero de Bronce estaba muy reducido... mi ataque superó el suyo mientras yo contenía tu ataque... no supieron planificar su pelea conmigo... me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta acá.

Albion se pone de pie y eleva su cosmo.

\- Esto no termina, Sarak... esto recién empieza... ¡aunque para ti será el final!

Albion incrementa aún más su cosmo y finalmente ante la sorpresa de Sarak alcanza el séptimo sentido. "No puede ser... se supone que las ondas ANSE están saturando el lugar... ¿cómo es que puede elevar su cosmo tan enormemente?", piensa el Guerrero Legendario.

\- ¡El poder de los Caballeros de los tiempos pasados está conmigo! ¡Y ellos son los que te desafían ahora Sarak y yo seré su instrumento!

Una luz cae sobre Albion y ante la sorpresa de Sarak la Armadura Dorada de Libra se coloca en su cuerpo...

...

Burgun y Bra llegan al Santuario a la Casa de Aries y la cruzan rápidamente... Bra no recuerda a Teker así que sigue adelante al lado de Burgun llegando a la Casa de Tauro donde ven el cuerpo de Jabu en la Armadura de Oro pero solo se detienen un momento y continúan.

\- Creo que debemos darnos prisa -dice Burgun-. Creo que algo pasa en la Casa de Virgo

\- Corrección -contesta Bra-. Algo si pasa en la Casa de Virgo... toma mi mano.

\- ¿Qué dices? No podemos teletransportarnos.

\- No pienso hacer eso... solo dame la mano.

Burgun hace lo que dice y Bra se eleva unos dos metros del suelo y jala a Burgun.

\- Volar es mejor... no entiendo cómo es que tú no puedes... tu poder es grande.

\- Nunca aprendí... no lo consideramos útil.

\- Bobo...

Ambos entran a la Casa de Géminis... para sorpresa de ambos, tras unos minutos de vuelo, no daban con la salida a diferencia de las otras casas... Burgun se preocupa. "No puede ser... ¿por qué no encontramos la salida?... Tal vez... no... ¿El laberinto de Géminis?... pero si Francisco es el Caballero de Géminis ahora... él no puede habernos puesto el laberinto", piensa Burgun.

...

En el Gran Salón, Kiki aún no se reponía de la sorpresa de ver a Asuka quien con gesto impasible lo observaba y no puede evitar pensar: "Es ella... se ve más joven... casi como la primera vez que Lisandro la trajo... pero no puede ser... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

\- Asuka... -comienza a decir Kiki, pero en eso se vuelve a Dagoth quien eleva su poder.

\- No le dirijas la palabra... eres indigno de recibir una respuesta de sus labios... confórmate con verla y que sea la testigo de tu muerte.

\- Eso está por verse... -Kiki eleva su poder e incrementa su cosmo-. ¡Ahora conocerás el octavo sentido! -El lugar cambia para Kiki-. ¡El octavo sentido me permite trascender nuestra propia realidad y atacarte el momento que quiera!... pero...

El poder de Kiki se reduce y este cae de rodillas... Dagoth se sonríe y finalmente estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Realmente creíste que el octavo sentido es una amenaza para mí? ¡Tu cosmo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser sometido por el mío! ¡Solo te "bajo de las nubes", Kiki de Andrómeda! Además hay algo que aún no te das cuenta...

Dagoth avanza hacia él hasta acercarse lo suficiente.

\- Este lugar está saturado de ondas ANSE... en este momento los satélites que transmiten las ondas están dirigiéndolos para acá... si no tienes el dispositivo, no puedes impedir que tus poderes se reduzcan.

Kiki se pone de pie y se sonríe también.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? -Kiki extrae el dispositivo y se lo coloca en la cabeza-. No quería usarlo pero ya que insistes... ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

El ataque sorprende a Dagoth que lo recibe de lleno...

...

En el Mar Egeo... frente a las costas griegas y cerca ya al Santuario, los submarinos de asalto se encontraban en la línea de ataque... en el interior de uno de ellos, Nidi impacientemente esperaba la orden de ataque.

\- ¿Aún no hay respuesta? -pregunta por la radio.

\- Ninguna, comandante -le responden-. No podemos avanzar más ya que estamos en línea de sus sensores... unos metros más y nos detectarán...

\- Maldita sea... ¿qué espera Ausburg? Mientras se combate, el arma que puede decidir todo está oxidándose acá en el fondo...

Tras unos minutos, Nidi observa en su radar dos objetos grandes que se van aproximando.

\- Puente... aquí la comandante Nidi... hay objetos acercándose.

\- Los hemos visto... son dos destructores de la clase Corelia... parecen ser el "Termópilas" y el "Platea".

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

\- No lo sabemos... pero parece que están en patrulla...

\- Dígame... ¿ellos pueden detectarnos?

\- Afirmativo... si se acercan una milla más nos detectarán... sus equipos son de precisión y tienen cargas de profundidad.

\- ¿Es posible que ya lo sepan?

\- Posiblemente... pero no detectamos movimiento en la cubierta... tal vez no nos han visto.

\- Pero nos verán... alisten torpedos...

\- Pero...

\- ¡No hay salida! ¡Si tan solo dañan uno de los submarinos, perderemos una fuerza de combate y no estamos en condición de arriesgarnos! ¡Húndanlos! ¡Apenas disparen, atacaremos con los armanoides! Obviamente su sistema antiaéreo debe ser eficaz... las escuadrilla pasarán por encima de ellas... la escuadrilla 3 atacará y terminará de hundir los destructores... las escuadrilla pasaremos por encima de las baterías de costa y se nos unirán después las restantes escuadrillas... ¿cuánto tiempo para el disparo?

\- Tres minutos... es el menor tiempo para poder disparar antes de que nos detecten...

\- Un momento... cambio de planes... las escuadrilla alístense para salir.

\- ¿Qué? Comandante...

\- ¡Obedezca! Si lanzamos los torpedos en esos tres minutos, tendrán tiempo de esquivarlos... debemos distraerlos... submarinos a toda velocidad... escuadrillas... listas... ¡ahora!

Del mar, 10 armanoides emergen y encienden motores para elevarse velozmente ante la sorpresa de los marinos de los destructores.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Objetos voladores no identificados han emergido! ¡Pasarán por encima de nosotros en 30 segundos!

\- ¡Activen la alarma! ¡Avisen a la base del Santuario! Preparen armas antiaéreas.

\- ¡Señor, son armanoides!

\- ¿Responden a las señales?

\- ¡Negativo!

\- ¡Abran fuego!

Los misiles y cañones de los destructores abren fuego pero los armanoides pasan de largo, lanzando esquirlas que confunden a los misiles que estallan en el aire, pero ninguno de los armanoides ataca a los destructores.

\- ¡Fuego! -grita Nidi-. ¡Lancen dos torpedos cada submarino! Escuadrilla tres... ¡ataquen!

\- ¡Señor! -dice un marino del puente del Termópilas-. Objetos en la profundidad... ¡son submarinos! ¡Están emergiendo otros! ¡Son más armanoides!

\- ¡Alisten las baterías nuevamente!... ¡Usen los sistemas de detección e impidan que los armanoides pasen!

\- ¡Están volando bajo! ¡Vienen hacia nosotros! ¡Señor! ¡Torpedos!

\- ¡Evasión! ¡Virar 45 grados! ¡A babor! ¡Cuidado con el "Platea"!

El "Termópilas" alcanza a esquivar los torpedos, pero uno le acierta sobre la línea de flotación y le perfora el lado penetrando en el destructor aunque no llega a estallar... en cambio el "Platea" recibe dos impactos que estallan... en pocos segundos, el barco comienza a hundirse... los armanoides caen sobre el barco y abren fuego sobre cubierta masacrando a los marinos que trataban de abandonar el barco... el "Termópilas" va en su auxilio y lanza sus disparos contra los armanoides... su helicóptero que lanza al ataque es rápidamente derribado y los otros tres armanoides se lanzan sobre el destructor abriendo fuego... pese a la heroica resistencia, pronto ambos barcos eran dos teas ardientes... los submarinos completaron la faena lanzando otros torpedos que los hacen estallar...

Las escuadrilla ya estaban en la costa, destruyendo las baterías y respondiendo al fuego antiaéreo... los misiles buscadores ya habían abatido a un armanoide mientras los otros disparaban contra todo lo que se movía... Nidi al mando de las escuadrilla pasan por encima de las baterías destruidas, penetrando ya en el interior y acercándose a la base... en eso una lluvia de fuego cae sobre ellos, que derriban a dos armanoides... 20 helicópteros de combate, apoyados por fuego antiaéreo atacan a los armanoides.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Bajen a tierra... yo me encargaré de los helicópteros! ¡Destruyan las baterías! ¡Escuadrillas 1, 2 y 3... presten apoyo inmediato!... ¿por qué no atacan los armanoides de Andrinakos?

Nidi solo necesitó 20 segundos para derribar todos los helicópteros, mientras el fuego de las baterías se centraba sobre ella pero poco a poco se fueron apagando por el ataque de sus armanoides. "Perdimos uno más", pensó ella.

\- ¡Escuadrillas tres y cuatro! ¡Síganme!... ¡Volaremos hasta la el objetivo señalado! ¡Escuadrones de tierra! ¡Avancen por los desfiladeros!

Nidi se eleva apoyada por ocho unidades... en pocos segundos ya estaban entrando al perímetro de la base y es en ese momento que Nidi se da cuenta...

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde están los armanoides enemigos? ¡Oh, no! ¡Los cambiaron de ubicación!

\- ¡Comandante! ¡Emboscada! ¡Los armanoides enemigos estaban en los desfiladeros! No podemos...

El corte en la comunicación le hizo temer a Nidi lo peor...

...

En todo el mundo se empezaban a suceder los combates... los combates se trasladaron a las principales ciudades, donde los armanoides de Unicron atacaban a las fuerzas regulares... pese a la superioridad numérica, la capacidad técnica de los armanoides era superior.

En Nueva York, los ataques se iban acercando al edificio de la ONU, que era protegido por los tanques artillados... solo la Casa Blanca era protegida por los armanoides prototipo de los norteamericanos que pronto iban a entrar en acción... los aviones norteamericanos atacaron la central de Unicron bombardeando y destruyendo todo, pero sabían que sus instalaciones subterráneas blindadas habrían resistido un ataque así.

Anders en el edificio de la ONU observaba los combates que estallaban en la ciudad. "Ausburg... maldito seas... fallaste", piensa el delegado de Naciones Unidas.

...

Rina observaba a la pequeña figura de Phibrizo quien se la miraba divertido.

\- Tú... realmente eres Phibrizo... ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

\- ¿No lo adivinas, Rina Inverse?

\- Déjame adivinar entonces... según me contó Bra, Maryu Garv fue extraído del Mar del Caos donde tú lo mandaste, por L`Ryeght... con él formaron a Azatot... ¿hicieron lo mismo contigo? ¿Dagoth te trajo?

\- Digamos que fue así...

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso te fusionarás como lo hizo Maryu Garv?

\- No, Rina Inverse... la naturaleza de Dagoth es diferente a la de los Primordiales... me trajo aquí porque necesitaba una mano y a la vez una alianza... ¿acaso olvidas que yo tengo el poder sobre los muertos? Quien crees que fue quien despertó a los guerreros caídos a quienes ahora combaten...

\- Ya veo... entonces Zeros estaba en lo cierto... Dagoth busca una alianza con los Señores Malignos... ¿pero por qué no acudir a Zellas o a los otros? ¿Por qué sacarte del Mar del Caos únicamente a ti?

\- Él no me sacó querida Rina... fueron justamente mis hermanos...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Lo que oíste, Rina... ¿no te das cuenta?

Rina retrocede asustada.

\- Eso quiere decir que...

\- Sí... Zeros te mintió... él no está de observador ni de informante... la alianza con los Mazokus siempre fue aceptada... el traerlos aquí solo fue un truco... ahora nuestro mundo está a merced de los Mazokus que quedaron... ya no estás tú ni los otros que nos podían hacer frente... la raza de dragones será extinguida... ¿y sabes cuál será el final? Todos nosotros volveremos a ser uno... ¡Y será aquí donde se iniciará nuestro poder!

\- ¡No! Ustedes... lo que quieren es...

\- Así es, querida Rina... fue verdaderamente seductor el ver el enorme poder que tuvo Maryu Garv al formar a Azatot... imagínate cuando esa fusión sea con...

Rina abre la boca para pronunciar lo que iba a decir Phibrizo.

\- La fusión... ¡con Shabranigudú y un Primordial!

...

Dagoth observaba irónico a Kiki y este estaba sorprendido frente al escaso resultado de su ataque ya que Dagoth estaba de pie y una línea quemada alrededor de él. "Detuvo mi polvo estelar... ¿cómo lo hizo?", piensa Kiki.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que eso te servirá de algo? Mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos... no importa que puedas usar el octavo sentido.

\- No te creas más de lo que eres... ¡puedo vencerte ya que recién estoy empezando!

\- Déjame decirte que yo también...

Ambos elevan su poder y luego Kiki se lanza contra él, pero Dagoth lo esquiva y se desvanece.

\- ¡Mi cosmo puede encontrarte donde quiera que estés! ¡Conmoción Celestial!

El ataque da en el vacío y Dagoth se materializa.

\- Buen intento, Kiki... ¡veamos que puedes contra esto!

El poder de Dagoth se incrementa y este se desvanece... una enorme presión cae sobre Kiki quien se siente asfixiarse y la armadura se le hace pesada. "¿Qué clase de poder es este?... no puedo sentir donde está", se dice a sí mismo.

\- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! - las cadenas salen disparadas y buscan puntos en el aire a la velocidad de la luz. "¡Increíble! Pese a atacar a la velocidad de la luz, las cadenas no pueden acertarle a Dagoth...es... ¡como si se moviera más rápido que la luz!", concluye él en su mente.

\- ¡Espiral Estelar! -la cadena se cierra alrededor de Kiki pero en vez de depositarse en el suelo, gira alrededor de él, generando una barrera cósmica impenetrable... Dagoth se hace visible otra vez.

\- Te felicito, Kiki... veo que puedes controlar las cadenas de Andrómeda aún con mayor efectividad que Shun.

\- ¡Me preparé para esto! ¡Puedo vencerte, Dagoth!

\- ¿Eso crees? Morirás aquí, Kiki... sencillamente morirás y jamás podrán purificar las Doce Casas... solo lo han logrado con tres y el tiempo se acaba... fue divertido pero se acabó... los guerreros que ahora les cerrarán el paso tienen la orden de impedir la purificación de las Casas y sin ello...

\- Dagon podrá emerger... aún tenemos a Poseidón y él gobierna los mares.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué puede hacer el encerrado en la Olla de Atena y tratando de que Julian Solo pueda enfrentarme? En este momento, Dolbar está a punto de matarlo... los Caballeros Kamei jamás podrán emerger y en este momento, el mundo está siendo atacado por Unicron... pero...

Dagoth se calla... siente una conmoción en el cosmo universal... algo que no esperaba y que solo podía significar una cosa.

...

En la Antártida, Dolbar se acerca a Poseidón e Hilda quienes elevan su cosmo para contrarrestar el creciente poder del otrora Patriarca de Asgard.

\- Es inútil, Hilda... tomaré la cabeza de Poseidón y tú tendrás que someterte o morir.

\- Tío Dolbar...

\- ¡No! ¡Ya sabes la verdad! ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Sabes cuál es el motivo de todo y que mi causa es la correcta! ¿Vas a oponerte? ¡Si lo haces es porque eres estúpida! ¡Tan estúpida para caer por segunda vez en manos de Poseidón y enfrentar un poder que no puedes superar como Seiya y sus Caballeros hicieron una vez con los Dioses Guerreros! Tú deshonraste Asgard al permitir que Seiya vistiera la armadura de Odín... ¡por eso Odín ha dado la espalda a Asgard y a ti! Por eso no pudieron resistir el Ragnarok y por eso Asgard jamás volverá a resurgir.

\- ¡Lo acepto! Sí... ¡lo acepto! Asgard está deshonrado porque no tuve la suficiente entereza para superar al Anillo de Nibelungo... blasfemé contra Odín al reconocer a Poseidón superior por más que haya estado dominada por él... ¡al igual que tu tío Dolbar! Pero tú aceptaste servir a un poder oscuro con el fin de preparar el camino para ellos... ¡Tu orgullo te venció porque no podías aceptar que dos niñas como Saori Kido y yo gobernáramos al mundo! ¡Por encima de ti! ¡Y tú me querías! ¡Querías poseerme! ¡No era amor! ¡No lo era! ¡Solo era lujuria!

Hilda cae de rodillas y llora.

\- Aún ahora no has olvidado tu orgullo... solo tú quieres ser el elegido... solo tú quieres enfrentar a Dagoth... lo sé... no le eres leal y por eso ahora Burgun viste la Armadura de Capricornio... jamás lo convertiste... y por eso ahora quieres a Ergon... ¿a quiénes más quieres?

Dolbar se acerca más y más hasta casi cubrir con su enorme sombra a ambos.

\- Tómalo como quieras, Hilda de Polaris... te ofrezco la inmortalidad y la rechazas... jamás aceptaré la victoria de los muchachitos que me derrotaron una vez... no quiero nada del Santuario y ellos, ahora patéticamente viejos pretenden alcanzar el triunfo que les esta negado ya que nada pueden contra Dagoth... ya que sabes tanto, date cuenta... el equilibrio de fuerzas ya no es tal... por más que hayan alcanzado las Armaduras Doradas seguimos siendo superiores... cuando agotados y heridos lleguen hasta Dagoth, será demasiado tarde... y ya sabes el porqué...

Dolbar se acerca más y levanta su mano.

\- Tomaré tu corazón, Hilda, ya que es lo único que puedo tener de ti... ya no quiero más... solo me importa el triunfo...

\- ¡Eso es algo que no tendrás!

La voz provino de una elevación y Dolbar se vuelve para ver sorprendido a una chica de pelo negro que lo miraba desafiante...

... Pan ya había llegado para la batalla...

Fin del capítulo 32


	33. Revelación final

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Revelación final**

Dolbar observa sorprendido a la chica que apareció tan repentinamente... tras ella habían dos más... un chico de pañoleta y una chica ligeramente vestida. "¿De dónde salieron estos payasos?", piensa Dolbar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta Dolbar.

\- Me llamo Pan... tal vez mi nombre no te diga nada pero si el que yo soy nieta del que una vez estuvo aquí y acabó con los planes de Medea... ¡soy la nieta de Son Goku!

Dolbar se sorprende y va diciéndose a sí mismo en su cabeza: "¿La nieta de Son Goku? Sé quién es él... ¿cómo es que ella esta aquí? Dagoth me dijo que había sellado la entrada a su mundo para evitar que viniera a molestarnos."

\- ¿Sorprendido, Dolbar? -le dice Poseidón-. ¿Por qué crees que Hilda y yo unimos nuestros cosmos? Sabíamos más de lo que tú te imaginabas y eso incluía el saber que Dagoth no quería arriesgarse a una pelea contra los descendientes de los saiyajin, especialmente con Pan... por eso ellos viajaron a otro mundo y de ahí fue cuestión de abrir un portal para que pudieran llegar hasta aquí... Dolbar... esta batalla ya está perdida para Dagoth.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta niña podrá definir la batalla? Que iluso eres... ¡ella no es Son Goku y nunca podrá superarme ya que para que llegue a Dagoth antes deberá vencerme!

\- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Pan-. Pues ya que lo pones así... ¡te daré gusto!

Pan eleva su poder alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin y se lanza contra Dolbar.

...

Rei Ayanami siente su cuerpo desfallecer al sentirse atrapada por el poder de Belcebú quien se hace más monstruoso y eleva su poder con el que supera el cosmo de Rei.

\- ¡Ahora tú y yo formaremos uno! ¡Volveremos a la antigua alianza pero esta vez a mi servicio!

\- ¡No!

\- Es inútil que te niegues, ángel de la tristeza... tú y yo una vez fuimos uno... por eso elegí esta pelea contra ti... para volver a formar lo que una vez fuimos.

\- Tú... tú... lo recuerdo ahora... ¡tú me rechazaste! ¡Me echaste de ti! ¡Porque no quise condenarme contigo cuando volviste los ojos a la oscuridad!

\- ¡Así es! ¡Pero ahora tú me acompañarás a esa oscuridad, Ayanami! ¡Ahora volverás a ser mía!

El enorme poder de Belcebú se eleva aún más pese a los esfuerzos de Rei que siente que la oscuridad penetra en ella. "No... no debo darme por vencida... Belldandy... ayúdame... no me dejes sucumbir ante este demonio.", piensa ella.

Rei cae al suelo y lentamente abre los ojos... le costó un poco darse cuenta de que el poder de Belcebú sobre ella había cesado y este permanecía de pie frente a un enorme cráter que llegaba hasta sus pies y al parecer producto de un impacto. "¿Qué... qué fue?... ¿Quién?", se preguntaba a sí misma Ayanami quien mira a Belcebú cuya mirada estaba dirigida hacia otra dirección y ella a duras penas alcanza a mover la cabeza hacia allá... lo que vio la hizo abrir la boca para poder hablar.

\- No... puedo creerlo... ¡Goten!

Goten estaba allí, transformado en supersaiyajin y su vista fija en Belcebú... una mirada llena de furia.

...

Kiwishin, aún en el cuerpo de Gaudi, miraba un momento a Imordeglo y otra a Zeros, quien curiosamente había abandonado su típica sonrisa.

\- Zeros -le dice Kiwishin-. No quiero creer lo que estoy pensando... ¿con quién se encuentra Rina ahora?

\- Ella -contesta Zeros-. Está con el Amo de los Infiernos... ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es decir que él siempre estuvo aquí y tú lo sabías? Algo me dice que tú no estás aquí de observador o emisario... ¡eres un esbirro!

\- ¡Así es! -interviene Imordeglo-. Caíste en la trampa, Kaiosama del Universo... ¡Estás solo aquí y tus poderes no son de batalla! ¡Jamás podrás salir vivo de aquí y yo me encargaré de destruirte!

Gaudi se vuelve a Zeros.

\- Zeros... ¿serás capaz de tamaña traición?

\- No es traición, Kaiosama... yo solo cumplí ordenes... el juntar a Naga, Rina y Zelgadis ante la llegada de la saiya Bra fue la última orden que recibí de Zellas Metallium... mi ama y a quien debo obediencia.

\- Los Mazokus... ellos... sabían que Phibrizo estaba aquí... o mejor dicho... lo enviaron.

\- Algo así... Dagoth ofreció la alianza y Phibrizo la aceptó pero...

\- Su aceptación equivalía la de todos... todos forman parte de un mismo ser que supongo es lo que quieren los Primordiales.

\- Así es... quieren que Ojos de Rubí vuelva a ser uno... con ello podrán formar a un ser invencible.

\- Supongo que ustedes estaban al tanto de lo que pasó con Garv al formar a Azatot... ¿demasiado seductor para ustedes?

Zeros no contestó y Kiwishin se vuelve a Imordeglo.

\- Cometiste un error -le dice.

\- ¿Qué dices? Creo que el error lo cometiste tú... estás solo, Kaiosama, y nada puedes hacer contra nosotros.

\- Tal vez... pero elegiste mal el enfrentarme en este lugar...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡A esto!

Kiwishin mueve las manos y un torbellino se forma... en un resplandor, todo desaparecen de la Casa de Libra.

...

La batalla entre armanoides daba comienzo y muy pronto los escuadrones de tierra empezaron a ser diezmados por las unidades ocultas en los desfiladeros.

\- ¡Nos están destrozando! -exclama Nidi-. ¡Unidades! ¡Rompan formación y activen sus sistemas de ocultamiento! ¡Peleen al azar y confíen en sus ojos!

Los sensores de Nidi le demostraron que estaban atacando 60 armanoides contra los diez que le quedaban en tierra... en eso, otros 60 aparecen volando para atacar a los suyos en aire.

\- ¡Sistemas de ocultamiento activados! ¡Unidades! ¡Dispérsense! ¡Conocen el blanco! ¡Derriben a los enemigos mientras me persiguen!

Nidi abre fuego y acaba con dos... el fuego se centra contra ella ya que el color de su unidad era identificable pero ella elude los disparos y se lanza al vuelo, penetrando las defensas y barriendo con 3 armanoides más... el combate continúa entre los demás con sus 8 armanoides quienes se confunden entre el grupo y abren fuego contra los más cercanos... en unos minutos, 15 unidades eran derribadas mientras ellos perdían 2.

Andrinakos desde su base observaba la batalla donde parecía que sus armanoides eran derribados por un enemigo invisible.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

\- Las unidades se han confundido con las nuestras... imposible identificarlos -le contesta un oficial cuyos ojos blancos denotaban su condición de esclavo mental.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Activa las ondas anticamuflaje! Que las unidades activen sus receptores para poder identificarlas... codigo 32XP... ¡Que abatan a todas las que están en tierra! ¿Situación?

\- Unidades vienen sometiendo a las unidades enemigas... pero los combates prosiguen.

\- ¿Qué hace la unidad roja infiltrada? ¡Qué esperan para derribarla! ¿Adónde va?

\- Trata de llegar a la sección 2... Es muy rápida y versátil para nuestras unidades... las otras unidades infiltradas cubren su avance.

\- ¿Qué trama? ¿Adónde va?

Nidi avanzaba sin cesar de disparar, destruyendo las baterías de tierra y derribando armanoides... ya había derribado 5 más, mientras sus compañeros derribaban otras 10 pero perdían 1. "Solo quedan 5 cubriéndome... no resistiré más si me quedo sin municiones... más aún si acaban con todas las unidades en tierra... solo quedan cuatro pero han abatido a 25 hasta el momento", razona Nidi.

Nidi sigue avanzando y se ve obligada a descender por el nutrido fuego que recibía... había recibido ya algunos impactos pero el fuerte blindaje lo había resistido. "Pero yo no resistiré más", piensa Nidi quien vuelve a elevarse abriendo fuego contra las unidades adversarias y derribando a 3. Ese momento es aprovechado por 2 unidades amigas para atacar a quienes le disparaban y derribarlos... 4 más caían a tierra pero 1 de los suyos también, mientras el otro era perseguido por las otras unidades. "¡Oh, no! ¡Parece que ahora pueden identificarlos!" se dice Nidi a sí misma quien abre fuego para proteger a sus compañeros y tras un corto combate, las 4 restantes ya eran destruidas aunque habían conseguido destruir 15 más... las últimas 3 se lanzan contra Nidi quien en una hábil maniobra se coloca tras ellos y derriba 2... El último parecía más hábil. "Muy bien...debes ser bueno para haber llegado hasta acá", piensa ella cuando la unidad la ataca pero haciendo piruetas esquivando los posibles ataques de Nidi pero esta se dedica a eludir sin atacar pero con sus motores se eleva y luego cae en picada, acortando distancia... su brazo mecánico da en el cuerpo del armanoide destrozando su cubierta y luego dispara haciendo que en el interior estalle todo... el armanoide cae, pero Nidi no tiene tiempo de festejar su victoria...

... sus unidades de tierra ya habían sido destruidas y las 20 que quedaban ya se elevaban preparándose para atacarla... para sorpresa de Nidi, 30 más aparecían cerrándole cualquier posibilidad de escape.

...

Bra y Burgun seguían atrapados en el laberinto de Géminis.

\- No lo entiendo -dice Bra-. ¿No se supone que ya deberíamos haber encontrado la salida?

\- Sí... pero estamos atrapados... este es el laberinto de Géminis... jamás saldremos de aquí.

\- ¿El laberinto de Géminis? Pero... no entiendo...

\- Es la trampa mental que el Caballero de Géminis coloca aquí para que sus enemigos jamás encuentren la salida... por eso se decía que la Casa de Géminis era impenetrable.

\- Un momento... ¿acaso no se supone que Francisco ahora es Géminis? ¿Es él quien nos está haciendo esto?

\- No lo sé... no entiendo... la Casa de Géminis debe estar vacía pero si alguien está haciendo esto, no puede ser Francisco.

\- Eso quiere decir que hay alguien más que puede crear este laberinto.

\- Me temo que sí... tal vez el propio Dagoth.

\- Puede ser... pero nada ganamos quedándonos aquí... debemos salir.

\- No lo lograremos nunca... no mientras alguien controle el laberinto.

\- O que encontremos la salida.

\- Jamás lo haremos... no la hay.

\- Te equivocas... soy buena con los laberintos, ¿sabes? Y una regla del laberinto es que debe haber una entrada y una salida... así que... toma mi mano.

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Ya lo verás -le dice Bra coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo-. ¡Este laberinto será pan comido!

Burgun toma la mano de Bra y esta va adelante y acelera el paso... Burgun no ve que ella esta con los ojos cerrados y Adjanti brillaba.

...

Francisco y Omba llegaban a Aries y rápidamente se pusieron en camino hasta llegar a Tauro donde ambos ven el cuerpo de Jabu enfundado en la Armadura de Oro... tras un momento de silencio los dos prosiguen su camino ... saliendo de la Casa de Tauro divisan Géminis.

\- La Casa de Géminis -le dice Omba-. Deberás purificarla.

\- Lo sé... pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No lo sientes? Algo está pasando allí... siento un cosmo pero no puedo identificarlo.

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.

Ambos prosiguen su marcha hacia la casa, pero Francisco no puede evitar un estremecimiento.

...

Kiki seguía frente a Dagoth quien manifestaba una turbación que el nuevo Caballero de Andrómeda no tarda en identificar.

\- Una perturbación... el equilibrio de las dimensiones se ha roto... se ha abierto un portal.

Kiki se concentra y de pronto siente un estallido de ki que identifica. "Ese ki... lo conozco... solo puede ser de...", piensa.

\- ¡Pan! ¡La nieta de Son Goku! ¡Está aquí! ¿Así que eso es lo que te preocupaba, Dagoth? ¡Los saiyajin están aquí!

Dagoth se vuelve hacia Kiki.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser? Un momento... por eso Poseidón e Hilda no los respaldaron a ustedes con su cosmo... ¡buscaban traer a los saiyajin! ¡Malditos sean! ¡Maldito Dolbar! ¡Les diste la oportunidad pero pagarás por tu error!

\- Vaya... veo que te preocupa que la nieta de Goku este aquí... con ella en la batalla la situación cambia... ninguno de tus guerreros podrían con ella.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Piensas que ese engendro saiya puede cambiar las cosas? Ha llegado tarde ya que mi intención... mi única intención era evitar que los doce tomaran las Casas del Zodiaco y la saiya no podrá cambiar eso.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, querido Kiki... pero jamás verás lo que te voy a decir... el ceremonial está a punto de comenzar... pensaba hacerlo más tarde cuando este juego termine pero veo que tendré que adelantarlo.

\- ¿Ceremonial?

\- La invocación, Kiki... mi padre espera.

\- Hablas de Dagon... él duerme aún.

\- El que duerme despertará... con él, el portal se abrirá también pero eso tú no lo verás... ¡ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo y es hora de que mueras!

Dagoth eleva su cosmo y un gran poder cae sobre Kiki quien trata de contrarrestarlo pero le es imposible. "No puedo creerlo... es más poderoso de lo que creí... debo atacar... ", piensa Kiki.

\- ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas!

El ataque es evitado por Dagoth y se acerca a Kiki quien se protege con las cadenas.

\- ¡Espiral Nebular!

\- ¡Toque Fantasma!

El rayo pasa a través de las cadenas e impacta en Kiki quien cae al suelo... se levanta ya herido y Dagoth se reía de él.

\- ¡Jaja! Creíste acaso que un simple Kamei me vencería... ni siquiera eres rival para mí... tus cadenas no sirven para nada frente a mi poder.

\- ¡No creas que esto termina!

\- Lo sé... pero solo prolongas lo inevitable.

Kiki no responde sino que concentra su poder... era la hora de pelear en serio.

...

Burgun se sorprende al ver la salida de la Casa de Géminis... aún de la mano de Bra se queda observando a lo lejos la Casa de Cancer.

\- ¿Burgun? ¿Crees poder seguir tú solo?

\- Eh... ¿Qué?

\- Suelta mi mano... comprendo que te guste pero no se ve bien que dos Caballeros de armadura anden de la mano.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué te crees? No me di cuenta... eso es todo, además quien me lo pidió fuiste tú.

\- ¡Ja! Debí comprender que a alguien que le gusta una mujer como Asuka no apreciaría mis encantos.

Burgun guarda silencio mirando a Bra.

\- Este... creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó en mi casa la vez que llegaste... no me porté bien contigo.

\- Lo sé y acepto tus disculpas... pero dime una cosa... Rei te advirtió que esto podía suceder y teniendo tú una obligación, ¿por qué desoíste esa advertencia?

\- Mira, Bra... yo al principio esperaba reconstruir Asgard y usar a Asuka que como reencarnación de la diosa Freya tendría el poder de hacerlo pero las cosas cambiaron cuando me enamoré de ella y no quise más que estar a su lado... mis obligaciones como Dios Guerrero eran incompatibles con una vida al lado de Asuka y por eso preferí olvidarlo... ¿entiendes?

\- No del todo... puedo entender que dejaras de ser un Dios Guerrero pero si sabías que había peligro, te negaste a escuchar y preferiste tu tranquila vida en Alemania.

\- Sé que fue un error pero pensé que podría mantener a salvo a Asuka sin involucrarme en esto.

\- Bueno... creo que es tarde para lamentaciones... sigamos.

Ambos se ponen en camino hacia Cancer.

...

El choque de poderes entre Pan y Dolbar genera una gran conmoción en el lugar... Pan lanza varios golpes que Dolbar esquiva con facilidad... Pan pasa de largo y Dolbar se da vuelta y lanza su ataque contra ella... Pan cruza los brazos pero el impacto la empuja contra las rocas, haciendo un cráter.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Ese es el gran poder de los saiyajin? Creí que mostrarías algo mejor que eso.

\- ¡Aún no has visto nada de mi verdadero poder! ¡Ahhh!

El poder de Pan se incrementa, superando a los de un supersaiyajin, pero aun así Pan se siente rara. "¿Qué está pasando? Quería transformarme en supersaiyajin 2 y no he podido hacerlo", se dice a sí misma mientras Dolbar ataca antes de que Pan complete sus pensamientos, pero logra esquivarlos y elevarse lanzando varias descargas de ki... Pan baja nuevamente tratando de acertarle a Dolbar pero este la esquiva y nuevamente la derriba. "No lo entiendo... es más rápido que yo... debo alcanzar mi forma de supersaiyajin E para recuperar ventaja", piensa ella.

Mars y Ryoga observaban sorprendidos la pelea pese a que Dolbar parecía tener la ventaja.

\- Es increíble... jamás había visto algo semejante -dice Ryoga.

\- Si es cierto lo que me contó Goten, no es la primera vez que vemos esto -dice la Sailor.

Rei Hino cae en cuenta que Hilda se les acerca.

\- Ustedes han venido con ella... supongo que pueden ayudarnos -les dice.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer? -pregunta Mars.

\- Necesito que vayan a un lugar y traigan lo que les voy a pedir...

...

En la ciudad de Nantes, un estruendo sacude aquel enorme almacén... los disparos se sucedían y la gente empezó a huir de los alrededores, mientras otros salían despedidos por las ventanas... los gritos y ruido de pelea eran fuertes y se veía a algunos hombres armados huir. Uno de ellos era Maurice rodeado de sus sicarios.

\- No... Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡no es posible! ¡Es un monstruo!

En el interior, Galatea despachaba a su último oponente y se acercaba a un aterrorizado René que se arrastraba con ambas piernas rotas.

\- No... Por favor... no me hagas daño...

\- Dilo -le contesta Galatea.

\- ¿Qué... no... entiendo?

\- ¿Qué te dijo Terek antes de que lo mataras? ¿Te suplicó? No... No lo creo... tenía más valor que tú... debió de escupirte en la cara... algo que no harás ya que no eres ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era él.

\- Piedad...

\- ¿Piedad? ¿Alguna vez la has tenido en tu vida? ¿No fue lo que yo te pedí cuando me violabas?

Galatea le patea la entrepierna haciendo que el enorme sujeto se retorciera de dolor... de otra patada le da vuelta y golpea con el talón su espalda... el ruido del hueso romperse se escucha y Galatea se sonríe.

\- Ya que no eres más que un gusano te devolveré a tu estado natural... ¡A partir de ahora te arrastrarás como uno! ¡Y piensa en mí cada vez que te duela!

Galatea sale destrozando la puerta y va tras Maurice quien trataba de alcanzar la salida... la velocidad de la chica le permite llegar hasta él... Maurice hace un gesto de terror mientras sus esbirros disparaban pero Galatea elude las balas y cae sobre ellos... mientras los ponía fuera de combate, Maurice escapa y trata de alcanzar su auto... en su desesperación trata de abrir la puerta pero las llaves se le caen. Las recoge y levanta la vista y se le vuelven a caer las llaves... Galatea estaba sobre el techo del auto.

\- Con calma, Maurice... no tengo apuro en matarte.

Maurice saca su arma pero Galatea lo derriba de una patada en el rostro y baja del auto acercándose al hombre que se arrincona contra la pared.

\- Vaya, vaya... el gran Maurice... ¡Un pobre gusano! ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que ibas a permanecer impune? ¿Que te bastaba con comprar conciencias? No... ¡Ya es hora de que la justicia te alcance!

Galatea lo levanta del cuello y lo golpea contra la pared y luego lo arroja al suelo como un guiñapo y se le va a acercando nuevamente.

\- ¡Ya basta, Galatea! -la voz hace volverse a la chica y se sorprende al ver a Ahmed vistiendo la Armadura de Escorpio.

\- ¿Ahmed? ¿Tú?... No puedo creerlo... ahora eres el... Caballero de Escorpio.

\- Así es, Galatea... esperaba venir a ayudarte contra Kaysa pero veo que estas ocupada en otras cosas... ¿realmente es esto lo que quieres?

\- ¡No me detengas, Ahmed! ¡Maurice debe pagar! ¡Esta basura debe responder por todo lo que ha hecho! Y no me vengas con el discursito de que "las autoridades se encargarán de él".

\- ¿Es para esto que te convertiste en una Caballero del Santuario? Ah... claro... olvidaba que a ti te entrenó Ausburg.

\- ¡Él no fue! ¡Fue Urk!

\- ¿Y crees que él se sienta orgulloso de ti después de verte convertida en asesina?

\- ¿Y lo que hace él qué? ¿Y lo que has hecho tú? ¿O acaso te deshiciste de Jaga con un apretón de manos?

\- No, Galatea... lo maté... pero no lo asesiné.

\- Es lo mismo.

\- Hay una diferencia... fue en combate.

\- ¡Díselo a esta basura y a todos los que asesinó! ¿Fue justo para ellos? ¿Fue justo para mí? ¿Fue justo para Terek? ¡¿Qué daño le hacíamos!?

\- Galatea... no pretendo defenderlo... si quieres matarlo, adelante, hazlo... pero yo también tengo motivos más que suficientes para matar a esta basura... Terek era mi hermano.

...

Kiki elevaba su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido. "No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no logro alcanzar el octavo sentido?", piensa Kiki.

\- ¿Intrigado, Kiki? ¿Debo suponer que quieres saber cómo es que no puedes elevar tu cosmo y alcanzar el octavo sentido?

\- ¿Debo pensar en las ondas ANSE?

\- Así es... en este momento, las ondas ANSE saturan el planeta... interesante tecnología que no alcanzo a comprender aún pero que es muy útil... ni siquiera los saiyas pueden mantener su poder a su máximo nivel.

\- Así que el gran Dagoth debe usar la tecnología de los humanos para poder enfrentarme.

\- Oh... eso es un detalle que no te expliqué... ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta, Kiki? Yo no estoy usando ningún dispositivo como si lo usaban los guerreros que envíe.

\- No entiendo...

\- Ah... pobre Caballero Kamei... ¿realmente creíste que podrías luchar contra mí de igual a igual? ¡Soy un dios, Kiki! ¡Soy más que eso! ¡Soy más de lo que puedes imaginar! ¿Cómo crees que puedo trascender mundos?... ¿cómo crees que pude mantenerme escondido por un año mientras reconstruía mi cuerpo?... ¿cómo crees que pese a tu gran investidura sencillamente no puedes contra mí?

Kiki fija su vista en él y finalmente se da cuenta.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible!

\- ¡Jaja! Ahora lo sabes, Kiki...

Kiki eleva su cosmo... aunque sentía que esta batalla estaba perdida... que había cometido un grave error. "Debí... debí saberlo... las profecías de Atena...", piensa él.

...

En México, Ikki miraba a Urk quien le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Debo irme, Ikki...

\- Lo sé, Gilgamesh... yo debo esperar aquí.

\- Tal vez nunca llegues al Santuario.

\- O tal vez sí... deberás ayudarlos.

\- Debo ayudar al Supremo Kaiosama.

\- Adiós...

Urk desaparece y en eso Ikki siente una conmoción en el cosmo. "Hay algo... un portal se abierto... ¡No puede ser! ¿Ese ki?... ¡es Pan!"

Ikki reprime un gesto de alegría... los gritos dentro de su casa llama su atención y corre hacia ella.

...

Bra y Burgun pasan la Casa de Cancer y se sorprenden al ver a Geki de pie pero sin vida con la Armadura de Cancer.

\- Geki... -murmura Burgun-. Era esto lo que querías, ¿verdad?

\- No entiendo -pregunta Bra-. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Geki acudió a su nueva Casa cuando vistió la Armadura de Cancer... ahora está donde siempre quiso... gracias, Geki... nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de ser amigos pero sé que eras un buen tipo.

Ambos siguen y atraviesan Leo... Burgun siente que alguien los observa pero prefiere pasar ya que para el más importante era llegar a Capricornio y que Bra llegue a Virgo.

...

En Virgo... Albion atacaba con todo su poder a Sarak quien esquiva los ataques del nuevo Caballero Dorado de Libra... este genera sus mayores técnicas.

\- ¡Mil Centellas de Poder!

\- ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

Sarak neutraliza el ataque de Albion y finalmente se coloca a su lado y lo golpea repetidas veces... Albion hace distancia y eleva su cosmo.

\- Es inútil... el que hayas alcanzado la Armadura de Libra solo fue suerte... ¡la destruiré junto contigo!

\- ¡Eso está por verse! ¡Torbellino de Poder!

\- ¡Quimera de Fuego!

Las técnicas vuelven a neutralizarse... Sarak nuevamente esta sobre Albion y este se protege con sus escudos y luego extrae sus nunchakus con la cual ataca a Sarak quien esquiva los intentos y luego lanza una nueva técnica.

\- ¡El Ataque Quimera!

Albion esquiva el ataque pero antes de que se percatara, el ataque da vuelta e impacta en Albion quien cae herido por el ataque... un nuevo disparo de Sarak completa la faena y deja a Albion fuera de combate.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Pobre Albion! ¿Realmente creíste que podrías enfrentarme? ¡Ni siquiera los Caballeros de Oro más poderosos pudieron conmigo!

\- ¡Pero si lo hizo un saiyajin, idiota!

Sarak se vuelve y ve sorprendido a dos Caballeros de Oro que hacían su ingreso a Virgo... eran Bra y Burgun.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Dos Caballeros de Oro! Así que lo lograron...

\- Así es, Sarak -le dice Burgun-. Y ahora sellaremos tu destino aquí en Virgo

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Aún sean dos Caballeros Dorados no pueden enfrentar a un Guerrero Legendario!

Sarak eleva su poder enormemente pero se sorprende al sentir el estallido de poder que se sucedió... Bra se transformaba en supersaiyajin.

\- ¡No puede ser! Tú... tú eres una...

\- Llevo sangre saiyajin en mis venas... ¡soy la hija del príncipe Vegeta! ¡Y seré yo quien selle tu destino aquí!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que una simple niña me vencerá? Tú no eres Son Goku... ¡y tu padre era un inútil!

\- Lamentarás lo que has dicho... Burgun... llévate a Albion a la siguiente casa... a Libra.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Jamás podrás con él tú sola! ¡No pienso dejarte!

\- ¿No me pediste lo mismo cuando luchaste contra Astaroth? Pues ahora yo haré lo mismo... deben llegar a sus Casas... ¡deben purificarlas! Yo purificaré la mía en un combate contra este sujeto... sé ahora cuál es mi deber.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No hay peros, Burgun! ¡Estás en Virgo y aquí se hace lo que yo digo! ¡Vete! ¡Ve con Albion... ¡Déjame a esta sabandija a mí! ¡Lucharé y venceré siendo digna hija de mi padre!

Burgun mira a Bra y se da cuenta que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Estás segura realmente que esto es lo que quieres?

\- No creo que deba repetírtelo.

\- Esta bien... pero te esperaré en Capricornio... procura llegar.

Burgun toma a Albion y pasa de largo a Sarak quien no hace el menor intento de detenerlos y se queda mirando a Bra fijamente.

\- Esto es un regalo -dice-. Al fin mi venganza contra los saiyajin es mía... no serás descendiente de Goku pero llevas sangre saiya así que será un placer matarte.

\- ¿Eso crees? Así lograrás abatirme te enfrentarás a una saiyajin más poderosa que yo... ¡tu destino seguirá siendo sellado por un saiya no importa cuál sea el resultado!

\- Eso está por verse... con que Virgo, ¿eh? ¡Ya no lo serás cuando termine contigo!

El estallido de poder sacude a Virgo lo que era el indicador que la pelea había comenzado.

...

Francisco y Omba hacían su ingreso a Géminis y es cuando Francisco detiene su marcha.

\- Omba...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Debemos seguir!

\- No... Me quedaré aquí.

\- Puedo esperar a que la purifiques...

\- Quiero que te vayas... esto lo haré solo... te alcanzaré en Leo... espérame allí.

\- No te entiendo...

\- Ya lo entenderás... vete...déjame solo.

Omba siente que no hay tiempo que perder y asiente, dejando a Francisco solo quien se queda contemplando la Casa de Géminis que se suponía suya... pero que realmente no lo era.

\- Ya puedes salir -dice al vacío-. Sé que estás aquí... y me esperabas.

Tras un minuto de silencio, los pasos se dejan sentir... pasos metálicos como el que produce aquel que viste una armadura... muy pronto la penumbra va dando paso a una figura.

\- Hace tanto tiempo, Francisco... realmente te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Francisco se queda mudo y no puede reprimir un gesto de asombro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza... frente a él había alguien idéntico a él y que llevaba una Armadura de Géminis pero oscura.

\- No... No puede ser... José Miguel... mi hermano gemelo...

...

El poder de Kiki se había elevado más allá del séptimo sentido y empezaba a dirigirlo contra Dagoth.

\- Vaya... veo que pese a todo quieres intentarlo... al menos tienes dignidad.

\- ¡Dignidad es lo que te falta! ¡Verás de lo que es capaz un Caballero Kamei! ¡Tormenta Nebular!

El impacto va directo a Dagoth quien lo detiene con una mano y se desvanece con él... en menos de un segundo, el ataque reaparece dirigido a Kiki quien es empujado contra los muros pese a su intento de rechazarla.

\- Lo ves, Kiki... ni siquiera los dioses olímpicos podrían conmigo... en este momento deben estar temblando... el Olimpo... el Valhalla... todo caerá... están tan asustados que no se atrevieron a venir a respaldar al Supremo Kaiosama...

\- ¿Supremo... Kaiosama? -pregunta Kiki tratando de reincorporarse.

\- Así es... ¡escucharon, falsos dioses! Su época pasó incluso antes de que me derrotaran... ¡pero no podían saber ya que eran demasiado estúpidos y arrogantes para darse cuenta de lo que hice!

\- Shion tenía razón... -murmura Kiki.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Shion... antiguo Patriarca... uno de los primeros en darse cuenta de la verdad... que lástima que no lo escucharon y dejaron que Saga lo matara para luego volver como sirviente de Hades... oh... ¿por qué no dejaron que Hades se salga con la suya? No habría durado mucho y su infierno solo habría preparado mejor a los humanos para lo que les espera.

\- El octavo sentido... pero tú... tú has despertado la octava conciencia... por eso...

\- Muy bien, Kiki... ya te diste cuenta... ¡ahora muere por ello!

\- ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas!

El ataque casi sorprende a Dagoth... en un relámpago, Teker aparece con la Armadura de Aries y se coloca al lado de su maestro.

...

Omba había pasado ya la Casa de Cancer y sigue hasta Leo... en la entrada siente el estruendo del combate en Virgo.

\- La Casa de Virgo... están peleando allí... debo ir a ayudar.

\- ¡No! No te preocupes por lo que pase en Virgo... preocúpate por lo que te va a pasar a ti aquí en Leo, negrito.

De la penumbra surge una figura que se le hace desconocida a Omba.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Vaya... veo que no me conoces... yo soy Jaos del signo del Lince, Caballero de la Corona y antiguo sirviente del Febo Abel.

\- Recuerdo tu nombre... fuiste vencido por Saga.

\- Así es... pero no cometeré el error que cometí con él... acabaré contigo rápidamente... jamás completarás tu misión aquí en Leo.

...

Dagoth sonreía al verse frente a Teker y Kiki juntos.

\- Que conmovedor... ¡maestro y discípulo combaten juntos! O mejor dicho... ¡morirán juntos!

\- No lo creas... ¡serás tú a quien yo acabe! -le replica Teker.

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues bien... no creas que seguiré jugando... ¡ahora sentirán el verdadero poder!

Un terrible cosmo se abate sobre ambos... Teker reacciona y lanza varias descargas ki pero que para su sorpresa, desaparecen antes de dar en el blanco.

\- ¡Toque Fantasma!

Teker siente un terrible poder impactarle y devolverlo a su forma normal. "¡No puede ser!", piensa Kiki, "Dejó fuera de combate a Teker de un solo golpe." Teker de todas maneras se para y eleva su cosmo.

\- Vaya... veo que quieres intentarlo como un Caballero y no como un animal.

\- ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

El ataque gira alrededor de Dagoth y regresa hacia Teker recibiendo este el impacto y cayendo nuevamente muy lastimado.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes! ¡Creí que serían más interesantes pero no son nada!

Dagoth levanta su mano y un gran poder se concentra en él.

\- ¡Feruzareedo! -el ataque envuelve a Dagoth pero este lo deshace y se percata de una nueva presencia al lado de Kiki.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Otra más?

\- ¡Naga! -le dice Kiki sorprendido-. ¿Cómo es que...?

\- Tal parece que tu control sobre mí se debilitó -le contesta la hechicera-. Me temí lo peor y no me equivocaba.

\- Cometiste un error al venir...

\- Tú cometiste un error al venir tú solo.

\- ¡Jaja! Así que eres la hechicera del mundo de los Mazokus... pobre muchacha... realmente crees que tu presencia cambia las cosas... aun así déjame felicitarte por tu batalla contra Aiaccos.

\- ¡No me importa lo que tú piensas! ¡Acabaré contigo!

\- Deliras...

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! ¡Befis Bring!

Ante la sorpresa de Naga, Dagoth desvía el disparo y se va acercando a ella.

\- ¡Flecha de Hielo! ¡Bola de Fuego! ¡Bram Grush!

Los ataques sucesivos de Naga solo se desvían sin dar en el blanco. "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¡No le hago nada!", piensa Naga mientras Dagoth se pone cerca de ella.

\- ¡Dil Brand! -el ataque tampoco da resultado ya que Dagoth se mantiene sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? -le dice-. Nada eres contra mí... ni siquiera los dioses y demonios de tu mundo podrían enfrentarme.

Dagoth levanta su mano y Naga ejecuta su última técnica.

\- ¡Escudo de viento! -La mano de Dagoth choca contra el escudo pero luego se ríe.

\- Tienes espíritu de lucha pero eso no basta -Dagoth eleva su poder y quiebra el escudo mágico y derriba a Naga quien cae a los pies de Kiki quien la sujeta.

\- Naga... no debiste.

\- ¡Kamehameha!

El ataque va directo a Dagoth quien lo rechaza y ve a Teker, maltrecho pero de pie... alcanza a ponerse cerca de Naga y Kiki.

\- Ya me cansaron ustedes tres... ¡morirán de una vez!

\- ¡Espera! -suena una voz-. Déjamelos a mí... yo me encargaré de ellos.

Kiki se vuelve hacia donde había venido la voz y abre los ojos desmesuradamente producto de la sorpresa, lo mismo que Teker quien no daba crédito a sus ojos...

...

Ikki entra a su casa y escuchaba los gritos de Sheena...

"¿Me pregunto por qué no me mató? ¿Acaso esperaba un postrer sacrificio en nombre de ella? ¿Le costó al pensar que una vez fui el hombre que amó pese a ser su hermano?"

\- ¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Esto no es posibleee! ¡Nooo! -gritaba Sheena mientras arrojaba las cosas por todos lados.

"¿Le costó hacerlo al pensar que fui también quien la salvó cuando era solo una pequeña niña?"

"¿Por qué me lo dijo ahora entonces? ¿Por qué me dejó el secreto escrito en sus cuadernos esperando que yo lo descubriera? ¿Qué habría pasado de no haberlo sabido? Sería el estúpido pusilánime de siempre o sería consciente de mi verdadera naturaleza y cumpliría con mi deber."

\- ¡Maldita sea, Atena! ¡Malditos sean los dioses! ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!

\- ¡Sheena! ¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Ikki la coge de los brazos pero Sheena se sacude con fuerza.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Nadie me toque! ¡Estoy sucia! ¡Todos estamos sucios! ¡Todos estamos condenados! ¡Maldita la hora en que fui madre! ¡Maldita la hora en que puse mis pies en el Santuario! ¡Debí haber muerto en el reino submarino o en el Hades y no estar aquí!

\- Sheena... ¡ya basta! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?!

Ikki alcanza a dominarla y Sheena se mantiene en una actitud tensa tratando de soltarse mientras Ikki fijaba su vista en el cuaderno en el suelo. "¿Las profecías de Atena?", piensa él.

...

\- No... No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo... ¡no puede ser posible!

\- Teker... Kiki... lo siento... será mejor que hagan lo que mejor saben hacer...

\- No...

\- Adiós... fue un gusto el haberlos conocido... ¡Explosión de Dragón!

Una enorme energía envuelve a los tres quienes desaparecen en medio de un relámpago que los disuelve por completo... al disiparse todo, los tres habían desaparecido.

\- Bien hecho... -dice Dagoth quien fija su vista en el recién llegado y en una sorprendida Asuka quien también miraba hacia la nueva presencia.

...

\- Sheena...

\- Ikki... no debimos... no debió nacer...

\- ¿De qué hablas, amor mío?

\- No... No puede ser posible... no puede ser... que él... mi hijo...

...

Dagoth estira los brazos y baja las escalinatas acercándose al recién llegado.

\- Sé bienvenido... hermano mío.

Lisandro, vistiendo la Armadura de Sagitario, corresponde el gesto de Dagoth ante la vista sorprendida de Asuka.

...

\- ... no... él... no puede ser... Lisandro no puede ser... un Primordial.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Sheena antes de desmayarse...

Fin del capítulo 33


	34. La batalla perdida

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 34**

 **La batalla perdida**

Pan se detiene en la batalla y mira en dirección del Santuario. "Eso fue... Lisandro... pude reconocer su cosmo", piensa Pan quien vuelve a centrar su atención en Dolbar quien se acerca a ella elevando todo su poder pero en eso se vuelve a Hilda.

\- Ah... ya es tarde... ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Hilda? ¿Y tú también, Poseidón? Ven que tenía razón... el verdadero enemigo ha despertado.

\- Lo sé -responde Hilda-. Es eso lo que esperabas tú de todos modos.

\- Así es... dejemos que Lisandro extermine a los últimos Caballeros que quedan... las Kamei jamás despertarán y la nueva era comenzará... pero seré yo quien pueda destruirlo.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? -interrumpe Pan a quien la palabra "enemigo" y "Lisandro" le parecían contrapuestas.

\- Ah... pobre saiya... aún no sabes nada, ¿verdad? Tu destino esta sellado también ya que el elegir venir aquí has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

\- Sigo sin entender... ¡mi enemigo eres tú! Y te acabaré de una vez por todas.

\- No lo creo... pero si aun así lo logras te enfrentarás al Primordial más poderoso... ¡te enfrentarás a Lisandro!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pan se queda muda sin poder articular palabra...

...

Goten atacaba a Belcebú sin mediar palabra alguna con el fin de alejarlo de Rei... el demonio retrocede y Goten coge a Rei y se eleva alejándose también.

\- Goten...

\- Rei... no creíste que te dejaría luchar tu sola... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir palabra? ¿Por qué ahora vistes una Armadura de Oro? ¿Qué te fuerza a hacer esto si tú contabas conmigo para luchar? ¿Por qué, Rei?

Rei lo mira y hace un esfuerzo por hablar.

\- Él y yo... somos uno... o lo fuimos una vez, Goten.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo...

\- Tú sabes... en cada uno de nosotros existe un lado positivo y otro negativo... él era yo y yo él... nos dividimos cuando él rechazó la gracia y prefirió la oscuridad... nuestras esencias estuvieron vagando y yo... me convertí en humana a través de Yui... y él también... mi esencia provino de este mundo al igual que Asuka... la única que era originaria era Mana... ahora nuestros seres vuelven a encontrarse y él quiere la unión.

\- No... ¡No lo dejaré!

\- Es inevitable, Goten... mi propia naturaleza lo reclama... sin él no estoy completa... traté de cambiarlo... traté de llevarlo a la luz de nuevo y no pude y ahora él me arrastrará a la oscuridad.

\- ¡No! ¿Me oyes? ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!

\- Goten...

\- ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No dejaré que nos separen! ¡Yo seré tu complemento porque tú lo eres para mí!

Goten se transforma en supersaiyajin y se prepara a pelear contra Belcebú quien se va acercando a ellos sonriendo en medio de su monstruosidad.

\- Pobre saiya... enamorado, ¿eh? Ella tiene razón... ya no puede evitarse... volveremos a ser uno y ella ya lo está empezando a desear porque ese es nuestro destino... tras tantos milenios volveremos a ser uno.

\- Antes de ponerle una mano encima tendrás que matarme -le dice Goten.

\- ¿Eso es todo? De acuerdo, saiyajin... como tú digas.

...

Francisco no daba crédito a sus ojos al ver frente a él a su hermano a quien creía muerto... pese a los años transcurridos, supo que era él ya que era como verse en un espejo.

\- José Miguel... no es posible.

\- Hola, Francisco... ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Tú... tú moriste en el maremoto de Veracruz... y mis padres... Débora... ¿la pequeña Sara? ¿Están ellos contigo?

\- No... Dagoth me trajo solo a mí.

\- ¿Dagoth? Un momento... ahora vistes esa armadura... ¿qué significa, hermano?

José Miguel escupe con rabia en el suelo y luego suelta una carcajada.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Te atreves a llamarme hermano, basura? Siempre fuiste lo peor... la basura de nuestra familia... por más que te dimos... por más afecto que mamá te dio no te valió para nada... nos abandonaste... ¿sabes por qué morimos? Pese a los avisos de la posibilidad del maremoto, ¡mamá y papá se resistieron a dejar la casa por esperarte a ti! Fueron tan estúpidos que nos obligaron a quedarnos a todos por esperar a "Panchito"... supongo que ya sabes que ocurrió.

Francisco suelta unas lágrimas y baja la cabeza.

\- Me quedé solo... no sabes cuan culpable me sentí... yo no quería que pasara esto... ¡hubiera querido ser yo el muerto y ustedes los vivos! ¡Hubiera dado lo que sea!

\- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Aún estas dispuesto?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mira hacia abajo, Francisco.

Francisco hace lo que le dice su hermano y ve que el suelo se hace cristalino como el agua e imágenes borrosas van cobrando forma... Francisco se sobresalta al reconocer las figuras de su familia que flotaban en una especie de lago.

\- ¡¿Qué... qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué significa?!

\- Allí estaba yo... hasta que el poder de Dagoth me trajo aquí...

\- ¿Por qué a ti?

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Mírame, Francisco... somos una copia el uno del otro... esas habilidades que ahora muestras yo también las tenía y Dagoth ha despertado el poder en mí y claro... al ser tú el portador de la Armadura de Oro de Géminis, tuvo que darme un Sapuri que según me dijo, usó el antiguo Caballero Saga cuando atacó el Santuario con los Espectros... pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¿Estás realmente dispuesto, Francisco, a hacer cualquier cosa porque nuestra familia regrese?

\- Ya te lo dije.

\- Pues bien... si sirvo a Dagoth y he aceptado despertar en mí los poderes de los Caballeros de Oro fue porque Dagoth traerá de vuelta a todos...

\- ¡Dagoth no da nada por nada! ¿Qué es lo que te pidió?

José Miguel sonríe perversamente.

\- La armadura que llevas... junto con tu vida, Francisco.

...

En Nantes... Galatea miraba con expresión de sorpresa a Ahmed.

\- Terek... ¿tu hermano? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Él era marroquí y tú eres libio! ¿Por qué tratas de engañarme?

\- Todos éramos saharahuis... nuestro padre venía de Marruecos y se llevó a Terek con él a la muerte de mi madre... mis abuelos me retuvieron en Argelia y luego me enviaron a Libia... era muy pequeño y me nacionalicé libio... luego supe que tenía un hermano... cuando fui a buscarlo, nuestro padre había muerto... estuvimos juntos tres meses y aprendí a quererlo pero él tenía una beca para estudiar en Francia y fue cuando partió...

\- ¿Cómo... cómo puedes estar seguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona?

\- Toma... siempre la he llevado conmigo.

Ahmed saca un papel doblado y viejo y se lo da... Galatea lo desdobla y reconoce en ella la letra de Terek... lee la carta y cae de rodillas llorando.

\- Él... te habló de mí...

\- Sí... no tardé en darme cuenta pero fue gracias a Jaga... de alguna manera él si lo sabía.

\- Y así... ¿así quieres que deje su muerte sin castigo?

\- No te lo he pedido... pero date cuenta, Galatea... estas cayendo en el juego de Kaysa... ¿por qué te trajo aquí? Él sabía de tu ansia de venganza... y eso es lo que él quiere que hagas... corromperte... ¿sabes por qué?

\- No...

\- Porque estas destinada a grandes cosas, Galatea... seguirle el juego es andar su senda y es lo que él quiere... al final sé que te arrepentirás porque te darás cuenta que has descendido al nivel de esa basura de Maurice y jamás... jamás podrás llamarte una Caballero del Santuario.

\- Eso ya no me importa.

\- Eso es lo que él quiere... que ya no te importe... que te vuelvas como él y así tu destino en el Santuario quede trunco... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser como Kaysa? ¿Como Dagoth? Y entre ellos y Maurice no hay diferencias... son iguales... la misma alma negra que se satisface del sufrimiento ajeno... no sería mejor que lucharas por otros... ¿por ayudar a otros y no por matar a un infeliz?

\- Ahmed...

\- Piénsalo, Galatea... y decide lo que tú creas que es mejor... matar a Maurice no remediará las cosas y aparecerá otro que tomará su lugar.

Galatea se queda acuclillada en el suelo y no se mueve... Maurice se va arrastrando para alejarse de ambos.

\- ¿Ahmed? Solo esperé este día... entrené y viví para este día.

\- Sí... y creo que ahora te das cuenta que ser una Caballero del Santuario y estar en una batalla importante y luchar contra lo que representa Dagoth es mucho más importante que matar a una sabandija como Maurice... ¿no lo crees?

Galatea asiente con la cabeza pero en eso escucha un grito ahogado y se vuelve... Maurice estaba a dos palmos del suelo y sujetado del cuello por Kaysa cuya otra mano había perforado el pecho del hombre y lo movía dentro de su cuerpo hasta sacar el corazón.

\- Un regalo -le dice a Galatea y se lo arroja a sus pies-. ¿Tan difícil era hacer eso? Y ya que elegiste, niña... ¡morirás de una vez!

...

Ikki sostenía en brazos a su esposa y esta lloraba solamente, habiendo dejado de luchar.

\- Sheena -le dice-. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sheena trata de ordenar su mente pero aún no responde e Ikki la suelta y recoge el cuaderno y comienza a verlo.

\- Has estado leyendo esto... creí que Lisandro lo tenía guardado... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

\- Gretchen...

\- ¿Ella tenía esto?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lisandro y ella lo habían estado interpretando juntos! ¡Y mira! ¡Mira la verdad! ¡Lisandro! ¡Él es la reencarnación de Aioros... de Seiya... siempre fue una misma persona! Que a través de los siglos estuvo con nosotros.

Ikki deja caer el cuaderno y se queda impávido... Sheena se arrastra a sus pies y recoge el cuaderno.

\- No -dice Ikki-. Esto no es cierto.

\- Lo es... ¡por Dios que lo es! ¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas y Atena lo sabía! ¡Se lo dejó escrito aquí y Lisandro lo estuvo interpretando gracias a sus sentidos! ¡Él lo leía de forma diferente ya que estaba ciego y podía captar en cada línea lo que Saori Kido escribía realmente y pudo hallar las respuestas!

\- Que... pero... no entiendo... ¿qué se proponía? Si Lisandro es quien dices... ¿por qué estuvo aquí en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser nuestro hijo? ¡No tiene sentido!

\- Sí, Ikki... si lo tiene... ellos supieron que jamás podrían derrotar a las fuerzas que se congreguen para luchar contra los Primordiales... debían buscar la forma...

Sheena levanta la vista y mira a Ikki.

\- Él estuvo con nosotros desde el principio de los tiempos... para aprender... y reproducirse.

...

En el Santuario de Atenas... se podían sentir los combates y el fuego de artillería en el combate entre armanoides, pero la batalla silenciosa de las Doce Casas no contaba para el mundo pese a que esta era la decisiva.

En el Gran Salón, dos figuras estaban frente a frente... Dagoth, enfundado en su armadura oscura... solo sus ojos rojos afeaban su gallarda figura... frente a él, Lisandro en la Armadura de Sagitario quien miraba a Dagoth esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto volverte a ver, hermano -le dice Dagoth-. Ha pasado el tiempo y nos vemos diferentes, pero tu esencia es la misma.

\- Lo mismo digo... sí que ha pasado el tiempo y fue aquí, en este mismo lugar que nuestro camino se inició... algo que escapó de la vista de las deidades que vinieron a combatirnos.

\- Y digamos que nuestro camino vuelve a encontrarse aquí pero esta vez será juntos... como debió ser desde un principio... el ceremonial debe iniciarse muy pronto, cuando las constelaciones estén alineadas... recuerdas la profecía, ¿verdad?

\- Debí olvidarla pero Saori Kido sí que las recordaba... ella también estuvo aquí, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ah... la estúpida diosa Atena... pero su amor fue muy conveniente para sobrevivir... su duda en destruirnos selló el destino de este plano de existencia y a su vez la condenó a ella a una vida sin eso que llaman amor... que ridículos son los juicios de los Celestiales.

\- Pero padeció por ello.

\- Lo sé... sé que fuiste testigo... o mejor dicho cumpliste bien tu papel.

Ambos se miran y luego ríen... una risa al parecer franca y divertida.

\- Debo confesar que tu papel de Seiya fue muy convincente... ¿pero no crees que sobreactuaste un poco?

\- No tenía memoria, Dagoth... recién ahora la recuperé... ni siquiera recuerdo del todo cuando fui Seiya... o cuando fui Aioros... Nestor... Cambises... son demasiadas vidas... no se puede tener memoria de todas porque no lo soportarías.

\- Lo entiendo... el ser consciente de los miles de años que permanecí encerrado fue como una eterna pesadilla en la cual no podía saber si estaba dormido o despierto... de lo que pude ser consciente era de lo que ocurría aquí... pero dime, hermano... ¿recuerdas tu nombre original?

\- No muy bien.

\- Pues te lo recordaré... Adaki... en el antiguo lenguaje sumerio quiere decir... "mi otra parte".

\- "Irmisu"... "Lo que queda".

\- Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Y ahora sabes qué somos tú y yo.

\- Nosotros somos Dagoth...

Asuka se va acercando a ambos y se pone a un lado pero entre los dos y mira ora a uno y ora al otro.

\- ¿Es esto un juego? -dice al fin-. Dagoth... me dijiste que...

\- Sé lo que te dije, Freya... pero no te lo dije todo... a quien tú conoces como Lisandro en realidad podría decirse que es mi hermano... pero déjame que te cuente la verdad.

«Después de la batalla contra los Centinelas que vinieron en apoyo de los llamados dioses, supimos que no podríamos vencerlos pese a la dura batalla, pero a diferencia de lo que otros podían pensar, esta batalla tomó su tiempo... algunos dioses acabaron por ponerse de nuestra parte por lo que pagaron las consecuencias.

»Aunque no lo creas, una de ellas fue Atena... ella fue enviada aquí para destruirnos ya en la batalla final, pero... el amor que estaba en ella brotó hacia nosotros y dudó... posteriormente, al tenernos frente a frente, debió dar el golpe final... yo para ese entonces había combatido contra un Centinela... él muerto y yo herido... Atena no le ayudó y teniéndome en sus manos no dio el golpe final... obviamente sabíamos que no tendríamos otra oportunidad por lo que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar que a su vez fue la única garantía de nuestra supervivencia.

»Cuando llegaron los Centinelas, atacaron y destruyeron mi cuerpo, pero sabían que eso no había acabado conmigo y sintieron que mi presencia estaba intrínseca en este lugar... ante la imposibilidad de encontrarme, sellaron el lugar y el castigo de Atena fue que ella sea la guardiana de esta cárcel creada para mí... yo solo era vulnerable mientras ocupaba un cuerpo pero si lo abandonaba, sería difícil o imposible llegar a mí... por eso crearon esta prisión, asegurándose que no pudiera salir.

»Para seres tan ocupados como los Centinelas, no podrían preocuparse más por mí, por lo que Atena, tal vez arrepentida de lo que hizo o maldiciendo su destino, creó el Santuario... que cobijara a guerreros lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener el sello hasta el fin de los tiempos... ninguno de los dioses que libraron las guerras santas sabían sobre esto y atacaron el Santuario repetidas veces hasta lograr que se debilite... la idea de Atena era que los guerreros que ella formara fueran poco a poco elevando su nivel y pudieran reemplazarla. Que convenida, ¿no? Pero las guerras libradas no permitieron alcanzar el nivel esperado... estúpidos dioses, estuvieron sembrando la semilla de su propia destrucción... y como ves, querida Freya... ahora estoy aquí.»

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lisandro en todo esto?

\- Es obvio que no lo sepas o no te des cuenta ya que engañamos a dioses y Centinelas... incluso a los Celestiales... por mucho que yo me esfuerce, era imposible que volviera a enfrentar a las fuerzas que me derrotaron y tener éxito... es por ello que mientras creyeron que estarían a salvo estando yo encerrado, nunca supieron que había alguien entre ellos.

Dagoth se acerca a Lisandro y pone su mano en su hombro.

\- Antes de sucumbir me dividí en dos... Irmisu... lo que quedó... y Adaki... lo que falta... él se quedó aquí... él se quedó a aprender a ser como ellos y hacerse poderoso... Lisandro es hijo de un Primordial como yo ya que los dos formamos a Dagoth.

...

Galatea y Ahmed miraban a Kaysa con el cuerpo sin vida de Maurice a sus pies.

\- Estúpida muchacha... te ofrecí la venganza y la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y la rechazaste... muy bien... jamás dejarás este lugar... el lugar que fue testigo de tu degradación pasada, será también testigo de tu muerte.

\- ¡La pelea es conmigo, Kaysa! -Ahmed se interpone entre él y Galatea.

\- ¡Jaja! Como quieras... no importa que ahora vistas la Armadura Dorada... de nada te servirá contra mí.

\- Hablas demasiado... sé tu historia... en el pasado fuiste vencido fácilmente por Ikki... no has mostrado nada que valga la pena más que engañar a los demás con tus ilusiones pero eso no te servirá conmigo.

\- Lo sé... ya estas prevenido... tienes razón con respecto al Fénix... confié que el amor a su hermano lo traicionaría pero me equivoqué... de haberlo sabido hubiera usado todo mi poder para acabarlo y lo hubiera hecho... ¡como ahora lo haré contigo!

El cosmo de Kaysa se incrementa y Ahmed también el suyo.

\- ¡Golpe de Salamandra!

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Ambos eluden los ataques y se lanzan el uno contra el otro... pese a la velocidad de Ahmed, los movimientos de Kaysa son ágiles... Kaysa hace distancia y eleva nuevamente su poder.

\- ¡Sucumbe de una vez, Caballero de Escorpio! ¡Esfera Marina!

El ataque alcanza a Ahmed quien lo contiene pero es empujado, momento aprovechado por Kaysa para golpearlo y arrastrarlo abriendo un surco... el cosmo de Ahmed se eleva nuevamente y devuelve el golpe pero el General Marino no lo siente tanto y eleva nuevamente su poder.

\- ¡Escamas de la Muerte! -Una lluvia de escamas que se desprenden de su cuerpo caen sobre Ahmed quien los elude, pero se da cuenta que Galatea está a punto de recibirlas... a la velocidad de la luz alcanza a cubrirla y eleva su poder, en el preciso momento en el que Kaysa se le iba encima... su mano se incrusta en la espalda de Ahmed perforando su armadura... el Caballero cae sangrando profusamente.

\- ¡Ahmed! -grita Galatea y sujeta el cuerpo de su compañero-. Perdó... name... fue mi... culpa.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Tus sentimientos te traicionaron! ¡Ahora morirás junto con esta mujerzuela y yo regresaré triunfante ante Dagoth!

Ahmed se vuelve con dificultad hacia él.

\- No lo creo, Kaysa... triunfante no regresarás... aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mira bien...

Kaysa empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor... de pronto una fuerza lo empuja contra la pared, rompiéndola con el impacto... al irse recuperando, descubre que su armadura estaba perforada en 14 puntos.

\- No puede ser... la Aguja Escarlata me dio... ¿pero cómo?

\- Jamás eludiste mis ataques... los últimos 7 te los lancé cuando atacaste a Galatea... te confiaste... y yo también... no esperaba ese ataque... dentro de poco sentirás terribles dolores y te desangrarás... no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Tú morirás primero! ¡Aún tengo fuerzas para matarte! Cuando regrese ante Dagoth él podrá curarme y tú habrás fracasado.

Kaysa eleva su cosmo y se acerca al caído Ahmed, pero esta vez Galatea se interpone.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Apártate o morirás primero!

\- ¡Inténtalo, basura!

\- ¡Pues muere! ¡Escamas de la Muerte!

\- ¡Torbellino de Poder!

La técnica de Galatea neutraliza el ataque del General Marino quien sorprendido alista una nueva técnica.

\- Me debilito... pero te mataré... ¡a ambos! ¡Rayo de Salamandra!

Fue en una milésima de segundo... Kaysa se da cuenta que Galatea eludió su ataque y levanta la vista. "No escaparás", piensa Kaysa que salta hasta ponerse a la par con la chica pero nota algo y no puede evitar decirse a sí mismo, "Está elevando su cosmo más alto que lo que mostró antes... pero". En esas milésimas de segundo, Kaysa se percata de algo... el nivel de cosmo era uno... la postura otra...

\- No... ¡No puede ser! Eso es...

\- ¡ANTAREEEES! -Galatea ejecuta la última técnica de Escorpio... una técnica que Kaysa no esperaba y la recibe de lleno... su armadura se destroza y él cae al suelo... en segundos, su cuerpo se corrompe y se convierte en polvo... Galatea aterriza y se queda perpleja ante lo que acaba de hacer.

\- No... No puedo creerlo... vencí a Kaysa... pero esa no era mi técnica... esa era la técnica de... ¡Ahmed!

Ella corre hacia Ahmed quien la espera con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahmed? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso? ¿Cómo pude ejecutar Antares?

\- Eres muy sensible... yo... proyecté mi cosmo a través tuyo... lo demás fue el impulso que tú le diste... desarrollaste a Antares... esa técnica jamás la hubiese resistido Kaysa ya que sellaba la técnica de la Aguja Escarlata.

\- Entonces... fue tu victoria.

\- No... Fue de los dos.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Debemos ir al Santuario... debemos llegar a la Casa de Escorpio.

En ese instante varios patrulleros llegan y policías armados descienden de los vehículos y apuntan a la pareja.

\- ¡No se muevan! ¡Levanten las manos! -ordena un oficial... Galatea lo mira y se sonríe.

\- Váyase al diablo -le dice y desaparece en medio de una luz, junto con Ahmed...

...

Rina Inverse seguía frente a Phibrizo quien le sonreía.

\- No lo entiendo -le dice Rina-. ¡¿En qué les favorece someterse al poder de los Primordiales?!

\- No es un sometimiento... es una alianza... la única forma de vencer a los seres de la luz... hemos librado esta batalla por siglos y el triunfo se acerca.

\- Eso solo desencadenará otra guerra... si es cierto lo que escuché, los Centinelas atacarán.

\- Cuando lo hagan, serán destruidos... muy bien, Rina... es hora de cobrarte de aquella vez que me venciste usando a Lo... ahora estas sola aquí... no hay compañeros que te respalden y jamás podrás usar a mi madre nuevamente contra mí... pero antes.

Phibrizo hace un gesto y Rina es levantada por el aire y comienza a arquearse... un vómito negro sale de su boca y luego Phibrizo la deja caer al suelo.

\- No necesitas darme las gracias... no quiero ventajas y la comida maldita que te dio Imordeglo era una... ¡jaja! Sabía que tu glotonería te haría caer en esa trampa tan burda.

\- Ahórrate... tus sarcasmos, Phibrizo -le contesta Rina jadeante-. De todos modos estas en ventaja y solo así te atreverías a enfrentarme.

\- Eres una insensata, Rina... podría matarte con solo chasquear los dedos, pero prefiero esto.

\- ¡Drag Slave!

El ataque sale de Rina y es contenido por Phibrizo con una mano... el ataque se extingue sin causar mayor destrozo.

\- Sigues siendo una tonta, Rina Inverse... tu magia negra no sirve... no pareces darte cuenta que tu poder reside en nosotros mismos ya que nos invocas cada vez que ejecutas un hechizo... claro que las invocaciones son algo que no podemos resistir pero ahora estamos en otro mundo y nada puedes hacer para atraer ese poder del cual solo eres un canal... ¡eso no ocurre conmigo ya que el poder está en mí!

Un aura rodea a Phibrizo quien comienza a cambiar de forma y pronto toma la de un guerrero empuñando una espada.

\- Te haré sufrir, Rina Inverse... lamentarás haberte cruzado alguna vez en mi camino.

...

En la Casa de Virgo, todo comienza a resquebrajarse por el choque de poderes entre Sarak y Bra. La saiya se eleva y se mantiene en el aire pero es alcanzada por el Guerrero Legendario ya que este podía volar también... intercambian disparos y Sarak acorta distancia mientras Bra eleva su poder pero es derribada por los golpes y la velocidad de Sarak.

\- ¿Creíste que serías rival para mí? ¡Tú no eres Son Goku! ¡Muere! ¡Quimera de Fuego!

El ataque va directo a Bra quien alcanza a esquivarlo... Bra hace estallar su poder alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin 2 con el que ataca a Sarak con varios disparos que él esquiva... los impactos destrozan el techo. "No podemos seguir así", piensa Bra, "Se supone que debo purificar esta Casa... no destruirla." Sarak aterriza y mira a Bra.

\- Veo que eres poderosa, pero eso no te basta contra un Guerrero Legendario... por mucho que portes la Armadura de Virgo, no te da ninguna ventaja contra mí.

\- ¡Eso está por verse!

Bra eleva su velocidad y ataca a Sarak cuerpo a cuerpo quien esquiva los golpes y aplica los suyos que Bra no puede esquivar pero si bloquear y se obliga a hacer distancia. "Es más veloz que yo... no puedo acertarle mis golpes y mucho menos mis disparos... debe de haber una forma", piensa ella.

...

Burgun sentía el estallido de poder en Virgo. "Bra... no debí haberte dejado", piensa pero continua cargando a Albion hasta la Casa de Libra y al llegar, deposita a Albion en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes qué hacer, Albion?

Este se sienta con dificultad y mira alrededor suyo.

\- La Casa de Libra... ¿Sabes?, antes soñaba con ser un Caballero Dorado y poder proteger una de las Casas... eso era cuando vivía en el Santuario en los tiempos de Yoga... luego ese sueño cambió.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Después de la caída del Santuario, cuestioné hasta mi propia investidura de Caballero de Plata...

No solo fui testigo de la caída y degradación del Santuario, sino también supe de cada batalla librada por proteger a Atena y al Santuario... ¿para qué fue todo eso? ¿No se supone que los dioses debían velar por nosotros? ¿Cómo pudo lucharse así si el verdadero enemigo yacía bajo el Santuario? Todo fue ridículo e inútil.

\- Sabes, Albion... tienes razón... con Asgard fue así... ¿para qué triunfamos sobre los gigantes de hielo y Gillveig si al final Asgard quedó destruido e Hilda no hizo el menor esfuerzo de volverlo a levantar?... ¿para eso murieron mis compañeros? Por eso abandoné a Hilda y cifré mis esperanzas en Asuka.

\- Asuka... era la esposa de Lisandro... ¿no te daba pena tratar de robarle la esposa?

\- No... Francamente no porque creía en mis ideales... pero luego eso se volvió amor... luego de la desaparición de Kay, todo se inclinó convenientemente a mi favor... pero pasado todo esto y ahora vistiendo una Armadura Dorada, me doy cuenta que el Santuario y Asgard ya no tienen razón de ser.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Los nuevos tiempos, Albion... recuerdo cuando Kiki y Lisandro lucharon por la tutela de Kay... me enteré después por Asuka de lo que hablaron antes de pelear... Kiki dijo que con él terminaban los antiguos doce... con él se terminaba la vieja escuela... las pruebas lo confirman... los nuevos doce... es una integración de todo el mundo... ¿te das cuenta? El Santuario es todo el mundo ahora... no necesita de construcciones que la perennicen y esta batalla no es para reconquistar el Santuario... su purificación tiene un significado más profundo que tiene que ver con vencer a Dagoth... ¿lo entiendes? Lo mismo que Asgard... nada significaría que la haya reconstruido... el antiguo Asgard es Dolbar... la propia Hilda... la guerra contra Poseidón... solo eso... el verdadero Asgard está en nuestro corazón, como lo estuvo en Bud cuando se opuso al destino profano al que estaba destinado... como cuando luchó hasta el final por proteger su semilla de Dolbar y los otros.

Albion lo mira y sonríe.

\- Creo que tienes razón... ¿sabes? Tuve otro sueño... ¿sabes cuál?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo quería ser el Caballero Dorado de Aries... siempre admiré la personalidad de Mu... Kiki no me caía tan bien.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Sabes qué? Hubiera preferido ser Sagitario...

Ambos ríen y de pronto, la Casa de Libra se ilumina y comienza a sentirse un ambiente diferente que daba paz y tranquilidad.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Albion! Ahora eres oficialmente Caballero de Libra... ya no creo que puedes dar marcha atrás... ¡jaja!

Pero Albion no contestó y Burgun se quedó un momento a su lado, sentado en el suelo y mirando arriba. "¿Podré llegar, Albion? ¿Podré hacer lo que tú has hecho? Lástima... me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor... mi vida está llena de frustraciones... no pude concretar una vida con Asuka... no pude reconstruir Asgard... y ahora no pude salvar tu vida... ¿podré llegar a Capricornio?"

Momentos después, Burgun salía de Libra rumbo a Escorpio...

...

En la Casa de Aries, Ahmed y Galatea llegaban, entrando a la casa dispuestos a cruzarla, pero Ahmed hace detener a Galatea que lo llevaba casi cargándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ahmed? Debemos seguir.

\- Galatea... déjame sentarme un momento... por favor.

Galatea lo ayuda y tras unos minutos en silencio, la joven se impacienta.

\- Ahmed... creo que debemos continuar... debemos llegar a Escorpio.

El saharahui la mira y se sonríe.

\- Galatea... ¿francamente crees que podré llegar?

\- No importa lo que crea... ni lo que tú creas... llegaremos.

\- No...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Galatea... el golpe de Kaysa rompió mi columna... estoy inválido... jamás llegaré a Escorpio en estas condiciones.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te cargaré si es necesario pero no te dejaré aquí!

\- Seamos realistas... no puedes cargarme todo el camino... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que están combatiendo? Solo lograrás que nos maten a los dos.

\- ¡Basta, Ahmed! ¡No me importa morir ya que por mi culpa estas así! Debo llevarte a Escorpio como sea y cueste lo que cueste... si no lo hago yo, ¡lo podrá hacer otro que encontremos en el camino pero no puedes quedarte aquí!

\- Cálmate... no es necesario que yo vaya... solo basta que la armadura llegue... ven... dame tu mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo hazlo...

Galatea toma la mano de Ahmed... una luz se forma con su contacto que lentamente los va rodeando... al terminar y para sorpresa de Galatea, ella vestía la Armadura de Escorpio.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no soy digna de esta armadura!

\- ¿La mujer que pudo ejecutar Antares sin saberla? No lo creo... eres digna de ella Galatea.

\- ¡No pienso usurpar tu lugar! ¡Y mucho menos tendré la capacidad de enfrentar yo sola lo que me espera en las Doce Casas!

\- No estarás sola... mi cosmo está contigo... Galatea, depende de ti ahora... tu sola tienes más posibilidades de éxito... no te niegues a ti misma ya que la capacidad esta en ti.

Galatea se pone de pie.

\- No te preocupes -añade Ahmed-. Estaré contigo.

Galatea se da vuelta y camina hacia la salida pero se vuelve a Ahmed.

\- Volveré, Ahmed... espérame.

\- No te preocupes... no me moveré de aquí.

Galatea comienza a correr mientras Ahmed la observa y piensa, "Ánimo, Galatea... sé que lo lograrás."

Fin del capítulo 34


	35. Encontrándonos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Encontrándonos**

Joseph Ausburg miraba aún la pantalla de su computadora mientras trataba febrilmente de acceder los códigos de Unicron para el control de los armanoides... para ese momento se preguntaba si valía la pena ya que conocía el resultado de la batalla en el Santuario... los armanoides de Grecia se movilizaban a la frontera mientras un grupo se acercaba al Santuario. "Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, más que anular los armanoides que atacan a las ciudades del mundo... solo eso debilitará a Unicron... ¿pero cómo podrán derrotar a Grecia?", piensa.

En el mundo, las batallas continuaban mientras los armanoides ocupaban las bases militares y destruían las sedes de gobierno... Anders, refugiado en un bunker se reunía con otros delegados.

\- Señores -anuncia uno-. El secretario general ha muerto... se ignora la suerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos y el Pentágono ha sido destruido... lo mismo que el Kremlin pero el premier ruso nos informa que han dado orden de hacer uso de su arsenal nuclear en una hora... están alistando los misiles.

\- ¿Qué? -interviene Anders-. ¡Pero es una insensatez! ¿Adónde piensa disparar?

\- A Oregon... a la base de Unicron.

\- ¡Es absurdo! Las instalaciones principales están bajo tierra y los armanoides resisten ataques nucleares.

\- Pero no armas neutrónicas...

\- ¿Disponen de armas de ese tipo?

\- Sí... la orden ya está dada.

\- Sigue siendo una decisión apresurada.

\- ¿Apresurada? ¿Todo el mundo está en caos y usted dice que apresurada?

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que Unicron no tiene también armas nucleares? ¿Acaso no las usarán si reciben un ataque de este tipo? ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará los Estados Unidos si una bomba rusa cae sobre su territorio? ¿No cree que podría desencadenar algo mucho peor? ¡Tiene que haber un representante norteamericano aquí!

\- Yo lo soy -responde uno.

\- Embajador Thompson... ¿acaso no hay comunicación con su gobierno?

\- La última que tengo es que la Sexta Flota está en el Mediterráneo... van a acercarse a las costas griegas.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Van a atacar Grecia... han recibido la orden de invadir.

\- ¡Están más locos que los rusos! ¡Los armanoides hundirán toda su flota en un instante!

\- Trataremos de evitarlo cortando su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? No me diga que...

\- Se atacara la cabeza del gobierno y cundirá el desorden entre las tropas... sabemos por la CIA que Unicron y el gobierno griego estaban en tratos y es claro que nuestra única alternativa de dar un golpe directo es atacar a los griegos.

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Además qué sentido tiene atacar Esparta? Ellos se defenderán y el gobierno se protegerá.

\- Usaremos armas nucleares... los submarinos se han adelantado a la flota y bombardearan en dos horas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se han vuelto locos! ¡Eso es genocidio! ¿Bombardearán Esparta con armas nucleares? ¿Y la población civil?

\- No tema por ellos... esperamos bajas mínimas en la población civil... sabemos que Andrinakos no está en Esparta... está en el Santuario... y ese será el blanco.

...

Para Asuka, aquel nombre ya no significaba nada... solo respondía a Freya, pero los recuerdos de su vida pasada empezaban a llegar a ella como un cuentagotas... cada mirada a Lisandro despertaba un recuerdo que extrañamente para ella no provocaba el odio que solo el nombre de Lisandro despertaba... ahora era algo diferente.

\- Mi señor... yo -comienza a decir Asuka pero Dagoth la interrumpe.

\- Querida Freya... debes de descansar... retírate... ya has visto lo que quería que vieras y ahora sabes la verdad... déjame solo con mi hermano y luego hablaremos tú y yo de lo realmente importante para ti.

\- Mi hijo... necesito...

\- No... Retírate, Freya... no me lo hagas repetir.

Asuka se aleja no sin dedicarle una mirada extraña a Lisandro quien se mantiene impasible... su ceguera era una ayuda para él al evitar la mirada de Asuka que quería decir muchas cosas.

\- Supongo, querido hermano, que mis motivos y acciones no te son desconocidos -dice Dagoth.

\- No... Bien sabes que no... Todo va de acuerdo a lo que sabíamos que ocurriría.

\- Claro está que esperamos que la batalla del Santuario este ganada pese a la intervención de los saiyas... sabes quién está aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Los conozco... la única por quien preocuparse es Pan... pero no intentará nada desesperado hasta que sienta que no puede vencer y eso solo lo hará cuando este frente a nosotros.

\- ¿Nada desesperado?

\- Los saiyas pueden destruir un planeta y todos los que están aquí tiene la capacidad de hacerlo... pero como dije no lo harán hasta sentir que jamás vencerán, pero cuando se den cuenta de ello será demasiado tarde.

\- Supongo que estás confiado en vencerlos.

\- Confío en que para eso tú y yo lucharemos juntos.

\- Sí... pero eso solo será después del ceremonial... la conjunción debe hacerse cuando este todo listo... ni aunque lo quisiéramos podemos volver a ser uno si las condiciones no están dadas.

\- Lo sé... ahora con tu permiso, debo retirarme.

\- Ah... ¿vas a combatir ya?

\- Sí... no dejaré que pasen de Sagitario... después de todo es mi Casa.

Lisandro baja las escalinatas pero la voz de Dagoth lo detiene.

\- Dime, hermano... ¿qué se siente ser humano?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Si no lo sabes, lo sabrás cuando estemos unidos nuevamente.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero empezar a comprender y así también comprenderte a ti.

\- ¿A mí?

\- En todos los milenios que han pasado... en todas tus reencarnaciones, jamás formaste familia ni te fijaste en mujer alguna que no fueran las reencarnaciones de Atena... y por eso, quisiera creer que esa "atracción" fue intencional ya que eso hizo que Atena cometiera muchas torpezas.

\- No entiendo adónde quieres llegar.

\- Me refiero a Freya... la que antes fue Asuka... tu Asuka... la desposaste y tuvieron hijos... ¿acaso ignoraste que eso estaba prohibido?

\- Lo sé... pero preferí ignorarlo... ¿por eso Gillveig quiso matar a Asuka? ¿Por mi hijo?

\- Lo imagino... aquellos que nos dieron nuestra existencia nos temen también... un vástago de nuestra estirpe puede representar un peligro y es por eso que pensaron que mejor era eliminarlo pero tú no lo permitiste lo que te puso en franca rebelión... ¿crees que los Primordiales perdonarán eso?

\- Supongo que tus méritos cubrirán mis pecados.

\- Supongo que sí... una vez que estemos bajo la protección de nuestro padre, nada podrá amenazarnos... dime una cosa, Adaki... ¿dónde está tu hijo?

\- ¿Él? ¿Acaso no lo adivinas?

\- Supongo que lo preparaste para algo... ¿cierto?

\- Así es... él se convertirá en el guerrero más poderoso que haya existido... ¿crees que ante él y nosotros habrá algo que se nos oponga?

\- ¿No me digas que pensaste por tu cuenta? ¿Saliste del destino trazado para hacer uno propio?

\- No mío ni tuyo, Irmisu... de los dos... de nosotros uno...

\- ¡Ja! Sí... así debe ser... preferiría que te quedaras, hermano... disfruto de tu compañía y nada mejor que esperar el momento del triunfo juntos... como si ya fuéramos uno... quédate.

\- Lo siento... por ahora es más importante vencer en las Doce Casas.

\- Bueno... está bien... pero en una hora deberá ser el ceremonial y debo preparar a Freya.

\- ¿Prepararla? ¿Para qué?

\- Vamos... ¿lo olvidas?... Dagon requiere un cuerpo que satisfaga sus deseos cuando despierte... como pasó con nuestra madre, solo que esta vez no habrá nada que engendrar... Freya es el sacrificio.

...

Nidi observaba la quietud del lugar pese a estar rodeada de 80 armanoides... sabía que solo tenía que disparar una sola vez para que el fuego de las unidades cayera sobre ella... habían pasado tres minutos y no había señales de nada. "¿Qué es lo que quieren? Vamos... hagan el primer movimiento y yo haré el segundo", piensa la joven mientras ve su parque de armas, "Solo tengo para trescientos disparos del cañón... doce misiles aire-aire y 4 aire-tierra... pero esos solo puedo usarlos contra el transmisor... si disparo, tengo una capacidad de fuego de cien balas por minuto... eso quiere decir que tengo tres minutos más dos quizás para los misiles... de ahí... adiós, Nidi."

\- Mensaje para la unidad roja -suena una voz de su intercomunicador-. Abra canales para hacerle llegar el mensaje.

Nidi duda tras unos minutos de insistencia y al final abre el canal.

\- Aquí unidad alfagamma 03... De las fuerzas de la ONU... la comandante Nidi Palmer al habla.

\- Comandante Palmer -suena una voz-. Me sorprende saber que una mujer comanda el último armanoide de todos los que osaron atacar el Santuario... permítame felicitarla por la extraordinaria demostración de pericia en el uso de su unidad así como de la tecnología que usa... estoy realmente sorprendido... usted y solo 24 unidades más acabaron con la mitad de mis armanoides aquí en el Santuario.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Permítame presentarme... soy el presidente Andrinakos de la república de Grecia... supongo que debe de saber que el mundo está cayendo bajo el control de Unicron, nuestros aliados, y las fuerzas rebeldes en Grecia ya han sido derrotadas... esto quiere decir que esta batalla contra usted no tiene sentido... ríndase y será tratada garantizando su seguridad.

\- ¿Por qué no me derriba de una vez? ¿Por qué pierde tiempo en intimarme rendición?

\- Discúlpeme, señorita Palmer, pero creo que su armanoide es demasiado valioso como para intentar capturarlo intacto... además que admiro el valor y en homenaje a eso queremos que siga con vida, comandante.

\- Ya veo... ¿le gusta mi armanoide? ¿Qué le parece si intenta quitármelo mejor? Sería más divertido.

\- No juegue con su vida, comandante... mi generosa oferta no se la volveré a repetir así que mejor aprovéchela... no arriesgaré más y no tengo mucho que perder ya que siempre puedo ensamblar lo que quede de su unidad, cosa que me temo no podré hacer con usted... ¿qué dice? Esta batalla está perdida.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dice de la batalla que se libra en las Doce Casas?

\- ¿Cree que eso tiene alguna importancia?

\- No, creo que eso es lo que piensa Dagoth.

Tras unos segundos de silencio se vuelve a escuchar a Andrinakos.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo sabe de él?

\- Ausburg me lo dijo... supongo que querrá charlar conmigo... con alguien normal ya que seguramente está rodeado de zombies de ojos blancos... señor presidente, por si no se ha dado cuenta, usted también es un zombie... ¿por qué cree que Dagoth lo ha mandado a cubrir esa área? Protege los transmisores de ondas ANSE que neutraliza el poder de los Caballeros... yo he venido a destruirla y eso es lo que pienso hacer... y si usted es listo me permitirá hacerlo ya que a usted ni a nadie le conviene que Dagoth triunfe... ¿qué ganará usted? Le aseguro que nada y sin embargo, yo le estoy ofreciendo el seguir perteneciendo a la raza humana... ¿qué dice?

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la voz de Andrinakos vuelve a escucharse.

\- Solo tiene sesenta segundos para rendirse... en caso contrario se abrirá fuego.

\- Señor presidente... no debe...

\- Y van cincuenta y cinco...

Nidi alista sus armas y escudos y se prepara para atacar apenas reciba el primer disparo...

\- ... quedan treinta segundos...

Nidi aprieta sus controles y comienza a pensar, "Lisandro... espero que tus sentidos puedan captar que mi último pensamiento es para ti... lamento haberte fallado... por favor... si las cosas son diferentes al final, cuida de nuestro hijo."

\- ... diez segundos...

"Lisandro... los pocos momentos que estuvimos juntos fueron los más felices de mi vida... me hubiera gustado presentarte a Gabriel... sabía que te gustaba ese nombre y se lo puse a nuestro pequeño... por favor... háblale de mí", sigue pensando ella.

\- Tiempo cumplido... ¡responda, comandante Nidi!

\- ¡Váyase al infierno!

\- ¡Fuegooo!

Los disparos son atronadores y Nidi aprieta el gatillo mientras se eleva... las sacudidas le rebelan que estaba siendo alcanzada por los disparos y sus escudos empezarían a debilitarse... de pronto se siente caer, empujada por la serie de disparos. "Adiós... adiós, Lisandro", piensa.

... Nidi se palpa el cuerpo... pese a las explosiones, parecía que su unidad aún funcionaba y se pone de pie... sus sensores vuelven a activarse y pronto se da cuenta que algo está pasando afuera y al visualizarla en su pantalla, se queda sorprendida...

... un joven de pelo purpura disparaba contra los armanoides con ráfagas de energía que salían de sus manos... era Trunks.

...

Omba elevaba su cosmo para enfrentar a Jaos quien lanza su veloz ataque que el zulú esquiva pero Jaos contraataca mostrando mayor experiencia combativa... Omba trata de esquivarlo, pero finalmente es golpeado... Jaos vuelve a elevar su cosmo.

\- ¡Garra Brillante Infernal! -el ataque impacta en Omba quien se protege con sus brazos pero de todos modos resiente el impacto... Jaos ve como Omba cae al suelo.

\- Veo que no eres más que un improvisado... no tienes la categoría para enfrentar a un verdadero guerrero por más que vistas una Armadura de Oro.

Omba empieza a levantarse lentamente y eleva su cosmo.

\- Veamos... ¡qué te parece esto! ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El ataque es esquivado por el guerrero que avanza hacia Omba y le impacta un golpe y luego le da varios en repetidas veces.

\- ¡Veamos qué te parece esto! ¡Garra de Lince!

El impacto da de lleno en Omba quien es estrellado contra los muros de la Casa de Leo.

\- Veo que esto terminará pronto -dice Jaos acercándose.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente!

El ataque es contenido por Jaos quien se sorprende de la reacción de Omba... el golpe lo hace retroceder... Omba aprovecha para lanzarse sobre él.

\- ¡Mil Centellas de Poder! -Jaos esquiva los ataques y se lanza contra Omba tratando de golpearlo. Esta vez, el zulú detiene los golpes y lanza los suyos, imponiendo condiciones... Jaos retrocede y eleva su cosmo.

\- No entiendo cómo te has recuperado tan rápido... pero aun así estás herido de tu pelea con Minos y tus fuerzas te van abandonando... ¡Garra Brillante Infernal!

El impacto vuelve a derribar a Omba, hiriéndolo y derribándolo... Jaos vuelve a reír.

\- ¡Eres un pobre gusano! ¡Jaja! Solo te queda morir como un Caballero, pese a que esa armadura no te convierte en uno... te haré el favor de que mueras como tal.

Omba se pone de pie y eleva su cosmo.

\- Dime, Jaos... ¿cuál es el secreto para poder purificar la Casa de Leo?

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí? Pues no lo sé... no me interesa que esta Casa sea purificada y ahora mataré a todos aquellos que intenten pasar.

\- Aries, Tauro, Cancer y siento que Libra también ya lo han sido.

\- ¿Y con eso qué? Jamás podrán purificar el resto de Casas.

\- No hablo de eso... ¿Sabes?, parece que todos los Caballeros murieron purificando sus Casas... ¿ese será el secreto?

\- Te dije que no me importaba... ¿vas a luchar o a charlar?

\- Jaos... si te pregunto no es porque no lo sé... sino para darme cuenta que tú no lo sabes... y eso es una ventaja mía.

\- ¿Ventaja?

\- Conocimiento, Jaos... recuerdo una vez que leí una historia escrita por Isaac Asimov, llamada "Segunda Fundación"... en ella, el dirigente se esta Segunda Fundación se enfrentaba a un mutante llamado El Mulo, que tenía los mismos poderes mentales que él pero además gobernaba la galaxia y poseía un gran poder militar y cuya flota avanzaba contra ese mundo para destruirlo... todo parecía estar en su contra ya que no podía derrotar al Mulo y no tenía nada que oponer a su flota... esa fue la pregunta que le hizo el Mulo, "¿Qué tiene que oponerme?", ¿sabes qué respondió?

\- Que aburrido eres... ¿qué fue lo que le contesto?

\- Nada... eso le dijo... "No tengo nada... solo un gramo de conocimiento."... y fue ese conocimiento lo que le permitió derrotar al Mulo pese a la desventaja en la que se encontraba.

\- Vaya... ¿y eso se aplica a ti? ¿Qué conocimiento tienes para vencerme?

\- Te respondo lo mismo... cuando él dijo nada, era porque sabía que el Mulo no la conocía... y esa fue su perdición.

\- Pues... te mostraré lo que sé... ¡Garra Brillante Infernal!

El ataque va directo a Omba y estalla con gran estruendo... solo fue unas milésimas de segundo pero Jaos no pudo prevenirlo.

\- ¡Excalibur! -Omba pasa al lado de Jaos quien trata de esquivarlo y lo logra... tras unos segundos, la armadura de Jaos se cae de un lado, cortada limpiamente y este comienza a sangrar profusamente.

\- Ese gramo de conocimiento, implica que no puedes ejecutar la misma técnica contra un Caballero Dorado más de una vez...

Jaos se vuelve hacia él y mira a Omba.

\- Mis respetos... lamento haberte ofendido.

\- Gracias... ¿seguimos?

\- Sí... muéstrame tu conocimiento.

Ambos elevan su poder y lanzan su ataque final.

\- ¡Pegaso Suiseiken!

\- ¡Garra Brillante Infernal!

El choque de poderes provoca un gran estruendo... momentos después la Casa de Leo se ilumina... era la señal que había sido purificada.

...

En Géminis... Francisco miraba a su hermano quien se iba acercando a él.

\- Todo terminará pronto, Francisco... nuestra familia regresará y tú cumplirás tu destino que eludiste en Veracruz y nosotros regresaremos y tendrás nuestra eterna gratitud.

\- ¿Qué garantía hay que Dagoth cumplirá su palabra?

\- ¿Dudas, Francisco? ¿Crees que me importa menos que a ti que papá, mamá y nuestras hermanas vuelvan? Sacrificaré mi vida si es necesario pero si hago esto... si acepté servir a Dagoth fue justamente por eso... ellos no merecieron morir... tú no merecías que te esperaran... ¿qué hiciste, Francisco? ¿Acaso no te pusiste primero a salvo y luego pensaste en nosotros?

\- Yo...

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú huiste... ¡te pusiste a salvo mientras nosotros te esperábamos! Hasta el último momento papá y mamá creyeron en ti... en que en algo te importábamos... pero no... Solo te pusiste a salvo, miserable... ¡nosotros morimos y tú viviste!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo creí que estaban a salvo! ¡Que no me esperarían! Creí que...

\- ¡Ja! Estoy seguro que ni por un momento pensaste en nosotros... vamos, Francisco... te ofrezco la oportunidad de redimirte... ¿quieres cambiar lugar?

Francisco piensa... vuelve a poner sus ojos en el suelo y ve a su familia flotar en aquel lago. "¿Qué pasará si muero? ¿Mi familia realmente regresará? ¿Qué destino le espera con Dagoth en el poder? Pero... tal vez los otros puedan vencerlo y mi familia seguirá viva... pero debo purificar Géminis", piensa.

\- Hermano... acepto el trato... pero antes déjame purificar la Casa de Géminis.

\- No... Tu muerte debe ser inmediata... si te permito purificar Géminis, Dagoth no cumplirá su parte.

\- ¿Pero qué destino le espera a nuestra familia con Dagoth en el poder? ¡No quiero revivirlos en el mundo de la oscuridad!

\- No sabes de lo que hablas... lo que ofrece Dagoth es el paraíso... ¡mírame! ¿Acaso no estoy aquí? Cuanto tiempo pasó y cuanto esfuerzo hiciste en poder lograr tener el nivel de un Caballero de Oro... yo solo necesité ser ungido por Dagoth... ¡mira esto!

José Miguel levanta las manos y las dirige a Francisco liberando una onda de energía que impacta en él y lo derriba... Francisco se pone de pie. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Se ha hecho poderoso? ¿Cómo pudo generar energía?", piensa.

\- ¿Lo ves, Francisco? ¿A qué te opones entonces? ¡Ahhh!

Un nuevo ataque sale de José Miguel pero esta vez Francisco lo detiene con sus manos.

\- Estás poseso, José Miguel... esta no puede ser la respuesta... no creo en la palabra de Dagoth... tus poderes recién descubiertos no te hacen ver las cosas como son.

\- ¡Idiota egoísta! ¡Solo defiendes tu vida! ¡Lo sabía! La familia jamás te importó... ¡lucha entonces por tu vida ya que quieres conservarla!

\- No levantaré mi mano contra ti... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tu vida y tus poderes son solo una ilusión?

\- ¿No quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Pues yo no tendré tantos escrúpulos! No quería hacerte sufrir pero nada me detendrá para devolver la vida a mi familia de la que ahora has renegado... ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El ataque... réplica de la técnica de Saga, da de lleno en Francisco quien cae maltrecho y herido sobre el duro suelo... apenas puede levantarse y su hermano se va acercando a él.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo pudiste ejecutar... esa técnica? -dice Francisco dificultosamente.

\- Te lo dije... el poder de Dagoth no conoce límites... no te diré más ya que has dejado de ser mi hermano... ¡prepárate a morir!

Un disparo que choca a sus pies lo detiene... al darse vuelta contempla a otra figura enfundada en una Armadura de Oro... era Galatea de Escorpio.

...

Rina Inverse se encontraba frente al transformado Phibrizo quien esgrimía una enorme espada que levanta contra Rina.

\- ¡Morirás, Rina Inverse! ¡Toma!

El ataque es esquivado por ella quien saca su espada y la esgrime.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Esa ridiculez no podrá conmigo!

\- Lo sé... ¡Magma Blade!

La espada se transforma y se convierte en una energía oscura que cubre la espada y puede ser empuñada por Rina... la hechicera ataca repetidas veces, pero el poder de Phibrizo la detiene... este contraataca pero el choque de las espadas es contenido por Rina.

\- Me sorprendes, Rina Inverse... veo que has mejorado tu estilo de combate.

\- ¡Aún no lo has visto todo!

Rina hace distancia y vuelve a lanzarse contra Phibrizo, tratando de acertarle con la espada, pero este esquiva los mandobles y hace distancia también... de su mano sale una descarga que impacta cerca a Rina... el estallido la derriba y la espada vuelve a la normalidad.

\- Pero hay cosas que no cambian... sigues siendo limitada, Rina Inverse... vamos... inténtalo de nuevo.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque es fácilmente detenido por Phibrizo quien se sonríe.

\- Vamos... pude detener tu Drag Slave... ¿crees que ese simple truco podrá abatirme?

\- ¡Pues veamos este! ¡Flecha Ardiente!

El ataque tiene el mismo resultado y Phibrizo se sonríe.

\- Te estás desesperando, Rina Inverse... vamos... ¿no tienes por hacer nada más?

Rina no tarda en caer en cuenta que lo que Phibrizo quiere es lo mismo que le pidió en el pasado.

\- Tú... tú quieres que...

\- Así es, Rina Inverse... obviamente puedo matarte más rápido de lo que crees, pero mi único interés en que aún vivas es que ejecutes la técnica que debiste hacer la última vez que nos enfrentamos... quiero que ejecutes el Giga Slave.

...

Hilda y Poseidón eran testigos del combate entre Dolbar y Pan... esta hace estallar su poder alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin 2 pero sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. "No es como otras veces... me cuesta mantener esta forma y me es imposible alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin E", piensa mientras Dolbar ataca con todo su poder y consigue golpear a Pan quien mantiene su forma pero se siente débil. "Algo impide que me transforme", se dice Pan a sí misma mientras se eleva y ataca desde el cielo repetidas veces pero no logra acertarle a Dolbar quien proyecta su cosmo hacia ella.

\- Es inútil, muchacha... debo reconocer que eres poderosa, pero los poderes de los saiyajin son demasiado brutales y fuera de control... no tienes la sutileza del poder del cosmo que me permite abatirte sin hacer un despliegue tan grande de poder... siente esto... ¡Rayo de Odín!

El ataque da de lleno en Pan... la joven cae derribada pero lentamente se pone de pie.

\- Una lástima verdaderamente... muere... ¡Rayo de Odín!

Pan en el último instante salta y esquiva el ataque y cae sobre Dolbar quien alcanza esquivar el golpe que al impactar contra el suelo provoca un gran cráter... Pan no se detiene y vuelve a atacar.

\- ¡Kamehameha! -el disparo es esquivado por Dolbar y las consecuencias del impacto son devastadoras. "No puedo ganarle así... es más rápido que yo... debo encontrar un punto débil", se dice a ella misma.

\- Te felicito... veo que tienes espíritu de lucha, muchacha... pero jamás podrás contra el Patriarca de Asgard... ¡Trueno de Odín!

El ataque hubiese dado en el blanco pero Pan consigue eludirlo y acercarse hacia Dolbar quien espera confiado... esta vez Pan prepara otra forma de ataque.

\- ¡Kaioken!... ¡Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! -la velocidad de Pan se duplica y se abalanza sobre Dolbar quien trata de contener la variedad de golpes que se suceden sobre él pero al final es superado por la técnica de Pan y su mayor dominio de las artes marciales y Dolbar al final cae golpeado repetidas veces, dañando el peto de su armadura... Dolbar se va poniendo de pie. "¡Qué velocidad! Ni siquiera pude ver los golpes", piensa él.

\- No sé cómo pudiste lograrlo pero veo que no eres una luchadora ordinaria... pero me doy cuenta también que te estas debilitando.

Pan cae en cuenta también, "Es cierto... el Kaioken a este nivel me hace debilitarme más rápido... debo vencerlo antes de que se aproveche de esto". Pan baja su nivel a supersaiyajin y se prepara para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Debiste usar algo más efectivo! ¡Trueno de Odín!

\- ¡Hyrio Shoten Ha!

El estallido de ki neutraliza la técnica de Dolbar y finalmente arrastra a este por el torbellino de ki generado... Dolbar cae pesadamente contra el suelo y Pan cae de rodillas.

\- Por fin... creí que no lo lograría...

\- No puedo creerlo -dice Poseidón-. ¡Lo venció!

\- No -dice Hilda-. No es así.

Como dándole la razón, lentamente Dolbar se va poniendo de pie, ante la sorpresa de Pan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste resistir eso?

\- ¿Te sorprendes? Realmente eres muy buena luchadora pero eso no basta para acabar conmigo.

\- ¡Ja! No alardees... mi último ataque te dejó muy débil y lastimado.

\- Lastimado sí, pero débil no... No subestimes el poder del cosmo ya que una diferencia determinante con el ki que tú usas es que no importa que tan lastimados estemos... el cosmo puede mantenerse fuerte... en tu caso, el poder de tu ki está en función a tu estado físico ya que eso lo sostiene y puedes liberar gran cantidad de energía... ahora te mostraré de lo que estoy hablando...

...

Sailor Mars y Ryoga se encontraban en un lugar muy frío que para la Sailor le era muy incómodo dado su atuendo.

\- Brrrr... ¿Esa tal Hilda no podía mandarnos a algún lugar más caliente?

\- No te quejes... debemos encontrar lo que vinimos a buscar -le dice Ryoga-. Ven por aquí...

Tras unos instantes, Rei se da cuenta que estaban en el lugar de donde empezaron.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, Ryoga! ¡Con razón siempre te pierdes! ¿Cómo crees que encontrarás lo que nos pidió Hilda si tú no puedes dar tres pasos sin perderte?

\- ¡No! Estoy seguro que es por acá...

\- ¡Ah, ya cállate! Yo llevaré la marcha o me convertiré en un témpano aquí por esperarte a que encuentres el camino.

Ryoga por toda respuesta se quita la chompa y se la pone en la espalda de Rei.

\- Gracias... ¿pero tú no sentirás frío?

\- Para un artista marcial como yo este clima no es problema... me he entrenado en lugares más fríos...

\- Vaya... con razón tú y Ranma siempre me han parecido excepcionales en las artes marciales pese a lo tontos que se comportan a veces... creo que debo agradecer que seas gentil conmigo.

Ryoga estaba empezando a ponerse de todos los colores... caminar con una chica atractiva y en minifalda no era algo habitual en él, así que prefirió enfocarse en la misión pero nuevamente los pensamientos sobre esa peculiar situación volvieron a él.

\- ¿En verdad te parecemos tontos Ranma y yo? -le pregunta.

\- La verdad... es que sí... bueno... quizás mucho les perdonemos ya que no pueden evitarlo... lo que no entendemos es como hacen para meterse en dificultades.

\- Bueno... siempre he escuchado que las Sailor Senshi luchan con monstruos que aparecen de vez en cuando... no es raro lidiar siempre con el peligro para mí.

\- De todos modos... pese a que he visto muchas cosas extrañas, ver gente que cambia de forma con el agua y siempre metiéndose en líos... y eso sin contar que todos parecen querer casarse con quien no deben, suena extraño aún para nosotras... la verdad es que cuando hablamos del tema con mis compañeras, concluimos que era mejor pelear con los monstruos que lidiar con ustedes en Nerima.

\- Lamento que piensen que somos tan terribles...

\- No es eso... son hasta divertidos... debo confesar que ver convertirse a Ranma en chica me causa risa pero francamente no me gustaría vivir sus vidas... ¿pero sabes qué? Creo que los problemas terminarán el día que todos resuelvan su vida sentimental.

\- Creo que para eso no falta mucho... por lo menos Ranma y Akane ya están juntos y... yo ya no molestaré más a nadie.

\- Vamos, Ryoga... tu vida no puede venirse abajo solo porque la chica que te gusta prefiere a otro... que a Akane le guste Ranma eso era algo demasiado sabido... tienes muchas chicas para escoger... ¿por qué no Ukyo? Es bonita y estoy segura que cuando se dé cuenta que ha perdido a Ranma...

\- Mars...

\- No creo que Kodachi o Shampoo sean una buena alternativa... ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no salías con Akari? Sé que tú le gustas y no le importaba que tú pensaras más en Akane...

\- Mars...

\- Pero te tengo una buena alternativa... ¡Ami Mizuno! Tú le gustas y ella es muy bonita e inteligente y es la chica que puede hacerte olvidar a Akane... será callada y todo pero estoy segura que hay un volcán adentro de ella...

\- ¡Mars! ¡Basta! ¡No quiero hablar de Akane ni de ninguna otra chica!

\- ¡Por favor, Ryoga! Solo trato de animarte y hacerte ver que tienes mucho por delante... tienes muchas cualidades y cualquiera puede enamorarse de ti... hasta yo...

\- ¡Yo solo quiero morirme y quiero hacerlo con honor! Como un guerrero que... ¿qué dijiste?

\- Q...q-que-e-e... que cualquier chica puede enamorarse de ti... y...

\- ¿Hasta tú?

\- Oye... yo solo...

\- Sí... ya sé... solo quieres animarme... gracias por intentarlo.

Ryoga sigue caminando pero Mars camina rápido y lo alcanza y le da vuelta hasta hacerlo mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¡Tú podrías conseguir todo lo que quieres de una chica si tan solo no actuaras como un tonto cuando estas cerca de una! ¿No eres capaz de un arrebato como este?

Mars lo sujeta y lo besa en la boca por un largo rato y luego lo suelta.

\- ¿Tan difícil es hacer eso?... ¿Ryoga?

Ryoga había caído como una gelatina y quedado en estado catatónico a los pies de Rei Hino... ella estuvo a punto de levantar a Ryoga a golpes pero en eso se percata que están frente a una gruta.

... era lo que habían venido a buscar.

Fin del capítulo 35


	36. Definiciones

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 36**

 **Definiciones**

Lisandro bajaba las escalinatas saliendo del Gran Salón... su cosmo se proyectaba a las Doce Casas... sabía lo que estaba pasando en cada una de ellas y ahora era el momento de que él interviniera... es cuando siente una presencia que interrumpe sus pasos... Asuka estaba frente a él.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo -le dice lacónicamente.

\- Freya... no hay tiempo... debo acudir a mi Casa a custodiarla.

\- Ahórrate el discurso de Caballero del Santuario... ¿qué significa esta broma?

\- ¿Broma?

\- Comencemos de cómo debo de llamarte... ¿Lisandro o Adaki?

\- Comencemos de cómo debo de llamarte también... ¿Freya o Asuka?

\- Tú sabes quién soy.

\- Lo sé... y eso ya no significa nada para ti, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué crees tú?

\- Creo que eres capaz de muchas cosas, Asuka... la diferencia es que yo ya he dejado de ser un impostor y tú aún lo eres.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Finges bien... Irmisu te devolvió la vida y te puso de su lado... ¿eso es realmente sincero?

\- Maldito idiota... ¿qué sabes tú sobre la verdad? Toda tu vida es una mentira... luchaste contra los Primordiales y eras uno de ellos... ahora fácilmente traicionas a tu mundo y a tu gente.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú?

\- Yo soy leal a un sueño... a un deseo.

\- ¿Tu hijo?

\- Sí... ¡bien que lo sabes! Acepté esta alianza con Dagoth porque él podría recuperar a mi hijo.

\- ¿Y aún lo sigues creyendo?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ahora me vengo a enterar que tú y él son lo mismo! Te has estado burlando de mi todos estos años, ¿verdad? Sabías donde estaba... es más... ¡creo que tú te lo llevaste!

Lisandro guarda silencio y Asuka lo mira con furia.

\- Fingiste no tener memoria... ¿crees engañarlo por siempre?... ahora que lo sé puedo decírselo, es más, cuando volvamos a ser uno él lo sabrá.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! Solo quiero que se cumpla la promesa de regresar a mi hijo.

\- Asuka... tienes otra hija... ¿la has olvidado? Sufrió al enterarse de tu supuesta muerte.

\- De Gretchen me ocuparé cuando acabe este asunto.

\- Veo que quieres reunir a una familia feliz... ¿te das cuenta que eso es falso? ¿Le ofrecerás el mundo que Dagoth le dará?

\- Tú eres Dagoth... ¿eso quieres para tu familia?

\- Yo ya no tengo familia... humana por lo menos...

\- ¡Ah! Me doy cuenta que al final tus hijos y yo solo éramos objetos con los cuales jugaste a ser humano, ¿no?

\- Eso... fue parte de serlo, Asuka... nunca fueron objetos para mí.

\- Sacrificaste a Kay... me sacrificaste a mí... ¿sacrificarás a Gretchen también en nombre de esa supuesta "humanidad"?

Lisandro se queda callado... la palabra "sacrificio" retumbo en sus oídos recordando lo que le dijo Irmisu.

\- Esta conversación no tiene sentido ahora, Asuka... obviamente tus habilidades de Freya te han permitido autonomía frente a Irmisu... decide tú sola pero decide bien... ¿qué es lo que prefieres ahora? Aliarte con nosotros o no, no cambia en nada si recuperas a tu hijo o no.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Trata de entenderlo, Asuka... Kay está lejos de aquí por una razón y una vez quise explicártelo... cuando leí las profecías de Atena empecé a descubrir la verdad sobre mí mismo y traté de hacértelo saber... de que me comprendieras... pero no quisiste escuchar así que opté por que permanecieras ignorante de todo... ¿ahora me pides que te lo explique? Preferiste confiar en Burgun y ahora en Irmisu antes que en mí... no me pidas ahora lo que nunca quisiste recibir de mí.

Lisandro comienza a bajar las escalinatas pero Asuka lo vuelve a detener.

\- ¡Lisandro! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

\- ¿Segura? Esa era tu palabra favorita.

\- ¡Déjate de sarcasmos! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

\- Espera el futuro... y lo sabrás.

Lisandro se aparta y sigue bajando... su destino era Sagitario.

...

En Australia, Kiwishin aún en el cuerpo de Gaudi se había materializado conjuntamente con Imordeglo y Zeros... el primero se le acerca amenazadoramente.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! -le pregunta furioso-. Se suponía que...

\- Supusiste mal... en el Santuario, no puedes avanzar usando la teletransportación pero si puedes retroceder o salir de allí.

\- Interesante... pero eso no remedia en nada tu situación... debiste escapar tú solo y no traerme contigo.

\- Como se nota que Dagoth no los eligió por su inteligencia... lo que yo quería era sacarte de allí... al estar libre la Casa de Escorpio, el Caballero que lleve dicha armadura podrá purificarla sin que tú lo molestes... es más... si Ayanami llega al Santuario, tú no le podrás cerrar el camino hacia Acuario.

\- Puedo regresar...

\- ¿Regresar? Por supuesto... pero solo llegarás a Aries y deberás recorrer las Doce Casas como todos.

Imordeglo se queda callado... si era cierto lo que había dicho el Supremo Kaiosama, su misión había fracasado ya que lo habían puesto para que nadie entre a Escorpio... ahora debía afrontar la cólera de Dagoth.

\- ¡Maldito Kaiosama! ¡No saldrás vivo de aquí! ¡Y tu cabeza será la forma en que me disculparé ante Dagoth!

Imordeglo ataca y Kiwishin lo esquiva al mismo tiempo que extrae la espada de luz. "No tengo la capacidad combativa de Imordeglo... pero Gaudi sabe usar la espada... creo que debo dejar que él tome el control de la pelea mientras le presto los poderes de un Kaiosama... tan solo espero no tener que pelear con Zeros al mismo tiempo.", piensa.

...

Ikki se encontraba en la sala de su casa contemplando el cielo desde su ventana... era un cielo de tonalidades rojas y a Ikki se le hacía de mal augurio, más aún que era una señal que el tiempo ya estaba pasando. "Seis horas... han pasado seis horas desde el inicio de la batalla... solo quedan seis", piensa. Aries, Tauro, Cancer, Leo y por último Libra ya habían sido purificadas... faltaban siete Casas, ¿pero qué significado tenía el conquistar todas las Casas si jamás completarían las doce? Y si eso no sucedía, su papel en la batalla jamás se daría.

Ikki piensa en su hijo... en Lisandro... sin querer ve una foto donde se ve a toda la familia reunida... él y Sheena en el centro, rodeado de Aioros y Lisandro... sentadas en el suelo estaban Jiné y Mana... Asuka cerraba el grupo, con los brazos puestos en Kay y Gretchen... la foto fue tomada un mes antes que Kay desapareciera... él siempre trató de explicarse el porqué de ello y ahora tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Su hijo... Lisandro... él amaba a su hijo y se resistía a creer lo que Sheena, quien ahora descansaba en su cuarto, le dijo... pero tenía que rendirse a la evidencia puesta por el propio Lisandro en aquel cuaderno... ¿era realmente posible que Lisandro solo haya sido la reencarnación de un Primordial, como antes fue Seiya, Aioros y tantos otros? ¿Por qué esperó hasta entonces para manifestarse como el terrible enemigo que parecía ser? "¿Por qué?... ¿cuál es el significado real, Lisandro? ¿Buscabas aprender? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste como un Espectro... o como un guerrero de los hielos o como tantos enemigos a quienes tuvimos que enfrentar? ¿Por qué te presentaste como nuestro campeón? ¿Por qué enfrentaste a L`Ryeght entonces? ¿Por qué hiciste familia? ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer?", piensa Ikki.

"¿Ikki?" "¿Yoga? Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" "Lo sé... ni yo ni Aioros podemos creerlo." "Es la verdad y esta batalla está perdida... con Lisandro en contra nuestra jamás podremos vencer ni con la ayuda de los saiyas." "Pan está combatiendo, lo mismo que Trunks y Goten." "¿Dónde está el Supremo Kaiosama? ¡Él debió saberlo! ¡De su mirada no escapaba nada! Él sabía que Asuka era Freya... como no saber quién era Lisandro si..." "Ikki... si eso es cierto... ¿por qué entonces escogió a Lisandro para entrenarlo?" "Pudo haber sido engañado." "Ikki... voy a buscarlo... además creo que necesita ayuda." "Yo iré al Santuario... debo hablar con Lisandro... si he de morir, será en combate y veremos si mi propio hijo me enfrentará." "No hagas eso, Ikki... por favor... te sugiero que esperemos... hablaré con Kiwishin... tiene que haber una explicación."

Ikki corta el contacto con Yoga y se vuelve hacia la puerta... en ella, la tímida cabeza de Gretchen miraba casi a escondidas a su abuelo. Este se vuelve y la mira y ella se queda inmóvil sin atreverse a decir nada. "Gretchen... si ella es hija de Lisandro... ¿qué papel tiene entonces? No... No ha dejado de ser mi nieta y ahora está asustada", piensa Ikki quien se sienta en el sillón y mira a la niña.

\- Gretchen... ven... estate con tu abuelo un rato.

Ikki estira los brazos y Gretchen tímidamente se acerca... Ikki la toma en brazos y la sienta en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Gretchen?

\- La abuelita Sheena... ¿está bien?

\- Sí... se recuperará... solo está muy nerviosa.

\- Ella... ¿me odia?

\- No... ¿Cómo dices eso? Ella te ama y lo sabes.

\- Sí... pero ahora que sabe sobre mi papá...

Ikki se queda un momento en silencio... ¿qué tanto podía saber ella?

\- Gretchen... ¿alguna vez tu papá te platicó sobre ese cuaderno? ¿Sobre lo que decía?

\- No mucho... yo le ayudaba a escribir lo que él leía.

\- ¿Cómo sabías entonces que... tu papá era diferente?

\- Pues... él me dijo que él lo era... no me explicó mucho pero si me dijo que ustedes no lo entenderían y sufrirían por eso no quería que lo supieran.

\- ¿Pero te dejó el cuaderno para que lo tomara tu abuelita?

\- Sí... me dijo que lo tuviera yo y si la abuelita Sheena lo veía, dejara que se lo llevase.

\- Dime, hija... ¿no te dijo algo más? ¿No importa que no lo hayas entendido pero hay algo más que recuerdes que te haya dicho tu papá?

\- Pues... solo me dijo que tuviera fe en él... que las cosas serían distintas y que él buscaría reunirnos a todos como la familia que antes éramos... eso me gustó ya que no quería que mi mamá se casara con Burgun... es odioso, ¿sabes?

\- Espera... ¿reunirlos, dices?

\- Sí... mi mamá, Kay y yo... que estaríamos juntos y que por eso él iría a luchar.

Eso no le decía nada a Ikki... "¿Luchar?... claro... contra nosotros podría ser... ¿en eso también está involucrado Kay?", piensa.

\- … y que todos seríamos felices... con los abuelitos... el tío Aioros... la tía Jiné... Maná... ¿crees que eso es posible, abuelito?

\- Hija... no lo sé... tal vez deba ayudarlo, ¿no crees?

\- Sí... pero dijo que tú tendrías que esperar para ayudar a todos... que él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y que esperaran.

\- ¿Esperar qué?

\- No lo sé... toma... me dijo que si me preguntabas algo te diera esto.

Gretchen le da un papel doblado e Ikki lo abre... era la letra de Lisandro.

...

Goten atacaba sin cesar a Belcebú quien elude los ataques. "No puede ser... es más veloz que yo... debo superar este nivel de poder", piensa Goten quien hace estallar su ki con escaso resultado y Belcebú se ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! Pobre saiyajin... ¿crees poder superarme incrementando tu ki? ¡Sigue intentando!

Belcebú se lanza velozmente superando a Goten quien es golpeado repetidas veces y cae al suelo derribado.

\- Eres una basura realmente, saiya... no entiendo porque pudieron vencer antes.

\- ¡No creas que es todo lo que podemos hacer! ¡Kamehameha!

El ataque es esquivado por Belcebú quien se da vuelta ya que el ataque se desvía y va hacia él, conteniéndolo con una mano... el ataque de Goten no se hizo esperar y golpea a Belcebú estrellándolo contra las rocas... una lluvia de ataques cae sobre el lugar y todo estalla... para sorpresa de Goten, el demonio ya estaba detrás de él... no logra contener el golpe y cae derribado.

\- ¡Alas del Infierno! -el ataque destruye el lugar... Goten emerge de las ruinas muy lastimado pero aun manteniendo su nivel.

\- Pobre idiota -le dice Belcebú-. ¿Por qué insistes en una lucha perdida?... ella no quiere ser salvada... ¿por qué crees que no te ayuda?

\- Yo... no dejaré de... luchar.

\- ¿Por qué? Ah... lo olvidaba... ¡la amas! ¡Bravo! Pues bien... ¡siéntete orgulloso ya que en nombre de eso morirás!

Goten es atacado repetidas veces, pero consigue esquivarlos y trata de seguir los movimientos de Belcebú quien eleva su cosmo y genera varios ataques que derriban a Goten... el poder de Goten se reduce y desciende al nivel de supersaiyajin... Belcebú aprovecha para atacarlo y golpearlo y finalmente le lanza una descarga que lo devuelve a su forma normal... Goten hace el esfuerzo de pararse.

\- ¡Muere de una vez, bestia guerrera! -Belcebú eleva su cosmo para atacarlo pero algo desvía su atención... Rei se había puesto de pie y elevaba su cosmo enormemente.

\- Ayanami -le dice Belcebú-. ¿No me digas que te convenció esta bestia?

\- Belcebú... si de algo me doy cuenta es que tú tampoco quieres ser salvado... me dijeron que buscara eso en ti pero rechazaste la oportunidad al expulsar tu parte humana... buscaba tu redención en nuestra conjunción pero tú primero quieres matar a Goten y eso no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Permitir? ¿Crees acaso que requiero de tu permiso?

\- No... No lo requieres pero si lo requerirás si nos fusionamos nuevamente... si eliges matarlo, lucharemos... si lo dejas vivir, me uniré a ti.

Belcebú se queda en silencio y piensa... "¿Realmente eso es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué?... un momento... ¡eso es!", se dice el demonio a sí mismo.

\- No hay trato, Ayanami... te fusionarás conmigo quieras o no. Pero eso será después de que mate a la bestia saiya.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

\- ¿Por qué? La respuesta la tienes tú... buscas preservar el sentimiento del amor en ti... eso es lo que te da esperanzas... la esperanza de que yo sea como tú quieres y eso no es lo que quiero... si él muere tu esperanza será perdida.

\- No... ¡No aceptaré fusionarme contigo si lo matas!

\- Eso... es algo que puede solucionarse.

El poder de Belcebú se dirige contra Goten quien trata de contenerlo pero todo estalla... el grito de Ayanami se siente y lanza su ataque contra Belcebú.

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante! -el ataque es esquivado en parte por el demonio pero su brazo se congela.

\- ¡Alas del Infierno! -el ataque pierde balance por su brazo congelado y Ayanami aprovecha y ataca nuevamente.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora! - el ataque congela todo alrededor de Belcebú quien entra en pugna elevando su cosmo de fuego.

\- ¡No podrás apagar mis llamas! -grita Belcebú y se produce una reacción, donde Belcebú cae cubierto de escarcha y Ayanami chamuscada. "El choque de nuestros poderes... es como si nuestras polaridades se atrajeran... esa es la respuesta", fue el pensamiento de Belcebú quien se eleva por los aires e incrementa su cosmo.

\- ¡Ahora conocerás mi máximo poder! ¡Prepárate! -el poder de Belcebú se eleva enormemente y Ayanami se prepara y comienza a elevar su cosmo, ejecutando los movimientos del cisne.

\- Eso no te ayudará... siente... ¡Las Alas Llameantes del Infierno!

\- ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!

Ambas técnicas chocan y entran en pugna... Rei se da cuenta en ese momento que ha caído en una trampa.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Te das cuenta, Ayanami? La fusión ha dado inicio... el choque de nuestros poderes es la conjunción de nuestros cosmos... muy pronto ambos nos cruzaremos en esa esfera de energía y volveremos a ser uno.

Rei trata de resistirse pero siente que las fuerzas la abandonan. "No puede ser... ¿qué será de mí entonces? Goten... adiós", piensa ella.

Rei siente que la fuerza la va succionando y siente como si Belcebú estuviera pegado a ella. "Bienvenida", escucha esa palabra... como la escuchó cuando Lilith absorbió a Rei 3... Pero no esperó escuchar lo siguiente.

\- ¡Kame... hame haaaa! -El ataque de Goten va directo a la esfera y choca con ella-. ¡Absorbe esto, Belcebú! ¡Aumentado dos veces! ¡Ahhhh!

Belcebú trata de rechazar el ataque, pero ya al impactar en la esfera lo afecta... Rei eleva su cosmo y aumenta el poder de su ataque... esta vez, la técnica de Goten y la de Rei se combinan y superan a Belcebú quien es impactado por ellas... en un estallido, Belcebú desaparece...

... cuando todo se disipa, Rei se queda inmóvil y finalmente cae al suelo sin sentido.

...

En la Casa de Géminis, Galatea hace su ingreso elevando su cosmo y observando la extraña escena... dos personas idénticas usando la Armadura de Géminis pero una oscura y la otra de oro... Galatea no conocía a Francisco así que no podía tomar partido sin saber quién era quién.

\- Se supone que esta es la batalla por la Casa de Géminis... ¿debo creer que tú, que llevas un Sapuri, eres el enemigo?

José Miguel se pone frente a ella mientras Francisco, aún débil por el ataque de su hermano la miraba. "Ella... ¿quién es? Lleva puesta la Armadura de Escorpio.", piensa Francisco.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta José Miguel-. Obviamente eres una Caballero de Oro pero cuál es tu nombre.

\- Galatea del signo de Atalanta... llevo puesta la Armadura de Escorpio, pero lo hago en nombre de Ahmed, su legítimo dueño... ahora respóndeme tú.

\- Bien, Galatea de Atalanta... solo te diré que esto es un asunto entre él y yo y no queremos que nadie interfiera... tú no me interesas así que si quieres pasar por la Casa de Géminis, puedes continuar.

\- Vaya... eso sí es una gentileza de tu parte pero creo que no lo es tanta ya que haciendo un análisis preliminar, tú tienes la ventaja y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mates al que lleva la Armadura de Oro... bien, has dicho que soy una Caballero de Oro... pero te dije que represento a Ahmed así que pediré su consejo.

"¿Galatea?" "¿Ahmed?" "Escucha... aquel caído es Francisco... está con nosotros." "¿Pero qué sugieres que haga? Es importante llegar a Escorpio." "Sí... pero más importante aún es que veas que es lo mejor realmente... ¿llegar a Escorpio y abandonar a Francisco o ayudarlo?"

\- No sé quién eres -le dice Galatea-. Pero creo que no debo dejarlos solos... más bien te tengo una propuesta... déjame llevarme a Francisco, y te dejaré vivir.

\- ¿Qué? Veo que la armadura no te hizo más inteligente... ¿no sabes que el poder de Géminis es superior al escorpión?

\- Tal vez... la lógica podría hacerme decir que es mejor seguir mi camino, pero si algo he aprendido es que... no puedo dejar a un compañero.

\- Ya que así lo quieres... ¡muere! ¡Explosión de Galaxia!

"Esa... ¡es la legendaria técnica de Saga!", es lo que pensó Galatea cuando esquiva el ataque y se coloca en posición para contraatacar.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -los aguijones son también eludidos por José Miguel quien ataca con descargas de energía pero manteniendo distancia con la chica quien nuevamente eleva su poder.

\- ¡Otra Dimensión! -el ataque golpea a la joven quien es arrastrada en un torbellino multicolor hacia otras dimensiones... Galatea trata de contrarrestar pero el empuje es demasiado fuerte.

"¡Galatea!" "¡Ahmed! ¡Me está arrastrando!" "No... abre tu mente... usa tu cosmo como un ancla... fíjalo en ese espacio o de lo contrario te perderás para siempre."

Galatea incrementa su cosmo y consigue mantenerse en el lugar. El momento en el que ella cae superando el poder de José Miguel, este ataca y golpea a Galatea con una descarga, derribándola.

\- Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad... ¡muere ahora! ¡Explosión de Galaxia!

\- ¡Torbellino de Poder!

La reacción de Galatea provoca un choque de poderes y un gran estruendo sacude la Casa de Géminis... al terminar, ambos contrincantes estaban en el suelo y lentamente se van poniendo de pie. "Ya sé... ya sé cuál es su punto débil", piensa Galatea.

\- Veo que eres poderoso en verdad -dice Galatea-. Pero hay algo que obviamente no puedes hacer.

\- ¿Qué dices? - responde José Miguel.

Por toda respuesta, Galatea eleva su cosmo enormemente alcanzando el séptimo sentido... José Miguel eleva su cosmo pero no alcanza el nivel de la chica a tiempo.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -el ataque de Galatea es veloz y José Miguel trata de eludirlo. Cuando ella concluye su técnica, José Miguel cae... uno de los aguijones había dado en el blanco y el chico resiente el ataque.

\- ¿Lo ves? -le dice Galatea-. No puedes elevar tu cosmo velozmente... algo me dice que no estás listo para una batalla de verdad.

Francisco escucha y se da cuenta. "Es cierto... Dagoth pudo haberle dado esos poderes pero no la capacidad o habilidad de usarlos en un combate... por eso ataca con todo su poder para terminar rápidamente... por eso mantiene distancia... no tiene entrenamiento para un combate", piensa y es entonces que Francisco se percata en algo más, "Está asustado... él no esperaba esto... no esperaba que alguien lo enfrentara."

Ciertamente... una expresión de desconcierto se dibujaba en el rostro de José Miguel quien se pone pie tocándose la herida.

\- Vaya... ¿así que no sabes qué pasó? -le dice Galatea acercándose y elevando su poder-. No eres tan bueno como creías.

\- ¡Esto no termina! ¡Siente el poder de Géminis! ¡Ilusión Estelar!

La imagen de José Miguel parece multiplicarse y ataca a Galatea desde varias direcciones, lo que la confunde. Ella usa la Aguja Escarlata para defenderse y desaparece las ilusiones una por una, hasta que al final recibe una descarga que la impacta y la derriba.

\- ¡Otra Dimensión! -El ataque atrapa nuevamente a la joven quien se siente arrastrada pero nuevamente supera la técnica pero cae algo fatigada.

\- ¡No puedes usar la misma técnica dos veces contra mí!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pues ahora prepárate para la Explosión de Galaxia! ¡Estás muy débil para superarla!

\- ¡Puño Fantasma!

El ataque de Francisco da en su hermano antes de que este reaccione... el joven se queda en suspenso y ve a su hermano frente a él.

\- Debo entender que esto significa que prefieres la muerte de nuestra familia a sacrificar la tuya... no esperaba menos de ti.

\- No, José Miguel... ellos están aquí.

De las sombras surgen las figuras de su padre, madre y hermanas... José Miguel queda asombrado y las mira haciendo un gesto de alegría.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Sara? ¿Aurora? No puede ser... Dagoth dijo que... no importa... ¡estamos juntos de nuevo! -José Miguel se calla al darse cuenta de la expresión sombría de sus familiares-. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No están contentos de estar juntos de nuevo?

\- No, hijo -le responde su padre-. No a este precio.

\- Pero, papá... de qué hablas... fue injusto el que ustedes murieran.

\- Tal vez... pero jamás hubiésemos querido intercambiar nuestras vidas con la de otro y mucho menos con la de Francisco.

\- Pero... ¡él es indigno! ¡Toda su vida hizo sufrir a la familia y ahora el disfruta de la vida y nosotros caímos en la muerte! Eso no es justo y yo le ofrecí tomar nuestro lugar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el precio, hijo? -le dice su mamá-. ¿Una vida por otra? ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Una vida de oscuridad? ¿El haberte corrompido a un demonio? Yo prefiero estar muerta a que tú, Francisco o cualquiera de mis hijas cayeran en la oscuridad... estábamos descansando y tu decisión nos arrastró al limbo del sufrimiento.

\- Mamá... yo solo quería...

\- Se lo que querías -le dice su padre-. Pero no es lo correcto... Francisco ha pagado con creces lo que tú consideras su falta... ahora él lucha por una causa justa arriesgando su vida por el bien de todos... ¿quién es el egoísta? Él que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por millones... ¿o tú que solo lo quieres hacer por unos cuantos?

\- No... ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡Ustedes están muertos! ¡Esto es una ilusión!

\- Tal vez sea así, hijo... pero lo que ves está dentro de ti... eso es lo que sabes que diríamos... no escondas en el amor a nosotros lo que en realidad es el rencor hacia tu hermano.

\- ¡No! ¡No es así! Yo... ¡Noooo!

José Miguel cae al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad... cuando recupera la conciencia, su mano era sujetada por Francisco.

\- Francisco...

\- Hermano... lo siento... la Aguja Escarlata está haciendo su efecto.

\- Yo... debí darme cuenta que esto no estaba bien... que mis padres jamás hubiesen estado de acuerdo.

\- Fue por mí... ¿no es cierto?

\- Sí... tú eras la razón... la venganza que yo quería ejecutar por habernos abandonado... lo siento.

\- No... Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón... tienes razón... fui egoísta siempre... pero después de lo que pasó decidí cambiar pero al igual que tú busqué el camino equivocado... quise pagar mis culpas hundiéndome más... mis maestros me enseñaron que ese no era el camino, sino este... pero el comprenderlo a plenitud me tomó algo más de tiempo.

\- Sí... ahora me doy cuenta...

\- ¿Recuerdas hermano cuando éramos niños? A veces no podían diferenciarnos y nos vestían con ropas diferentes.

\- Sí... e intercambiábamos ropas para confundirlos... era muy gracioso.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? Nos fuimos distanciando... yo me hice rebelde a la familia y tú te apegaste a ella... eso nos distanció también.

\- Siempre me he... preguntado... porque... ¿por qué cambiaste?

\- Eso es algo que también me pregunto...

José Miguel cierra los ojos y poco a poco se va desvaneciendo en brazos de su hermano... Francisco se queda de rodillas sosteniendo el aire y permanece en esa posición.

\- Francisco -Galatea se le acerca-. Lo siento... debemos irnos.

\- Ve tú -le contesta sin levantar la mirada-. Debo quedarme un poco más.

\- Pero...

\- Vete por favor... gracias por tu ayuda... ya puedes seguir... ve a Escorpio.

Galatea se da vuelta y prosigue su camino... se da cuenta que Francisco necesitaba estar solo... este se queda aún en la misma posición pero levanta la mirada hacia arriba.

\- Yo... yo quise compartir tu visión también... eso no solo estaba dentro de ti, sino de mí... pero... ellos de todos modos también estuvieron aquí... perdónenme.

Francisco baja la cabeza y se pone a llorar.

...

Burgun hace su ingreso a Sagitario, después de haber pasado Escorpio. "Solo una Casa más... y luego podré llegar a ti, Asuka... pero... me preocupa Bra... su poder se siente hasta aquí y está combatiendo ferozmente... y en Acuario... esa es Rina y está peleando con un poder que no identifico... ¿quién será?", piensa Burgun.

Burgun se detiene... siente una presencia en la Casa de Sagitario que lo hace elevar su cosmo... sigue adentrándose a la casa pero en eso de las penumbras surge una figura que lo sorprende tremendamente.

\- ¿Lisandro? ¿Eres tú?

\- Acertaste, Burgun... te felicito... no esperaba verte con la Armadura de Capricornio... los cuernos te quedan bien.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Cómo es que vistes la Armadura de Sagitario? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Se supone...

\- Supones mal... y una de las cosas que no sabían era que jamás dejé de ser el Caballero de Sagitario... por eso no entregué mi armadura.

\- Pero... aquella vez.

\- Aquella vez le entregué a Ausburg una caja vacía... obviamente se confundieron cuando todas dejaron el Santuario, como esa que llevas puesta.

\- ¿Cómo es que pasó eso entonces?

\- Me sorprende que nadie se diera cuenta... todos asumieron que al llegar Sagitario, todas las armaduras abandonaron el Santuario, pero eso no es así... ¿acaso no cayeron en cuenta que Kiki jamás entregó su armadura?

\- Es cierto... pero eso no explica el porqué estas aquí.

\- ¿No es obvio? Soy el guardián de esta casa.

\- ¿Qué? Pero se supone que...

\- Vuelves a suponer mal... jamás dejé de ser el guardián de aquí como ya te dije...

\- ¿Acaso estás pensando cerrarme el paso? ¿Acaso olvidas que Asuka me espera?

\- Querido Burgun... para Asuka, tú no existes... jamás exististe... solo fuiste un medio por el cual buscó escapar de su realidad y también con la vana idea de que la ayudarías a buscar a Kay... ahora ella tiene una misión en la que tú no tienes cabida.

\- Hablas como un siervo de Dagoth.

\- No... No lo soy... ¿sabes, Burgun? Ninguno cayó en cuenta el porqué me hice tan poderoso en poco tiempo, pero tampoco se dieron cuenta del verdadero alcance de mi poder... ¿sabes cuál es la verdad?... yo soy Dagoth.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Créelo o no... Pero no pasarás de esta Casa... es más... jamás saldrás de ella.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Esperé este momento por mucho tiempo y ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder! ¡Garra Gélida!

El ataque va directo a Lisandro quien lo esquiva con facilidad... Burgun eleva más su cosmo y ejecuta otra técnica.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -El ataque es nuevamente esquivado por Lisandro quien antes de que Burgun prevenga el movimiento, aplicaba un fiero golpe en el estómago derribándolo... Burgun pese al golpe hace distancia y vuelve a elevar su cosmo.

\- ¿Realmente creíste que pese a usar una Armadura de Oro estarías a mi altura? -le dice Lisandro-. Será mejor que te des cuenta de una vez... ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

El ataque cae sobre Burgun quien siente que el ataque es demasiado rápido... pese a eso alcanza a esquivar los disparos y contiene otros.

\- Eso estuvo bien... ¡veamos que tal con esto! ¡Dragón Naciente!

El golpe es contenido por Burgun pero aun así lo estrella contra los muros de la Casa de Sagitario.

\- Y ahora el golpe final... ¡Excalibur!

El ataque cortante es esquivado a duras penas por Burgun quien de todos modos es herido en un brazo, pero se lanza contra Lisandro a gran velocidad y acorta distancia... trata de acertarle con sus garras pero Lisandro esquiva todos los ataques para luego contraatacar... sus manos se sujetan y se quedan en suspenso mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho, Burgun, pero eso no te basta para vencerme.

\- No lo creas... ¡prueba esto!

Burgun emite una onda gélida que congela las manos de Lisandro... este se suelta y Burgun aprovecha el momento.

\- ¡Es mi turno ahora! ¡Impulso Azul!

La técnica es contenida por Lisandro pero igualmente es empujado hacia los muros.

\- ¡He aqui mi golpe final! ¡Garra Cortante del Tigre!

El ataque va directo a Lisandro y todo es destrozado... Burgun estaba a punto de cantar victoria pero en eso siente un cosmo cerca de él.

\- ¡Pegaso Suiseiken! -Burgun no puede esquivar el ataque y también trata de pararlo pero es más fuerte que él y lo estrella con violencia... al recuperarse ve a Lisandro avanzar hacia el completamente recuperado. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo pudo descongelar sus manos y soportar mi Impulso Azul así como esquivar la Garra Cortante?", piensa Burgun.

\- Se lo que te estas preguntando, Burgun... ¿acaso has olvidado algo? Tú peleas como un Caballero Dorado... usas tu séptimo sentido y debo confesar que lo haces bien, pero... yo uso el octavo sentido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Siempre estuve un paso más adelante que todos ustedes... como te dije... tú peleas como un Caballero Dorado... y yo como un dios.

El cosmo de Lisandro se eleva nuevamente por encima de un nivel que Burgun jamás había sentido. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede tener un cosmo tan poderoso? ¿Es realmente él Dagoth?", se preguntaba Burgun a sí mismo.

\- ¡Mil Dragones Rozán! -El ataque es demasiado para Burgun quien es impactado repetidas veces y nuevamente estrellado contra los muros... se levanta con dificultad y Lisandro sigue frente a él.

\- Asuka... tú no puedes...

\- Olvídate de ella... mejor dicho, olvídate de todo... lo tuyo no fue más que un sueño... ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Los meteoros dan de lleno en Burgun quien siente su cuerpo despedazarse por el impacto y cae aparatosamente con su armadura dañada... pese a todo, comienza a levantarse lentamente e incrementa su cosmo.

\- ¿Aún quieres pelear realmente? ¿No te das cuenta que es una lucha sin sentido?

\- No... No dejaré... que ganes... eres una... abominación... ¡Impacto Azul!

Lisandro desvía el ataque que cae sobre los muros y los destruye... lentamente extrae su arco y saca una flecha de oro de su carcaj.

\- Considera esto la venganza de Sagitario... hace medio siglo, Shura de Capricornio hirió de muerte a Aioros de Sagitario... se negó a escucharlo y ahora es mi turno.

La flecha sale disparada del arco de Lisandro y da en el cuerpo de Burgun...

... tras varios minutos, Lisandro abandona la Casa de Sagitario. "Lástima... pudo haber llegado lejos", piensa Lisandro quien abandonaba la Casa de Sagitario pero también abandonaba el Santuario ya que había algo que debía hacer para que todo se cumpla de acuerdo al plan...

... debía de derrotar a Pan...

Fin del capítulo 36


	37. El encuentro decisivo

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 37**

 **El encuentro decisivo**

Bra combatía contra Sarak que en un rápido intercambio de golpes, logra imponer condiciones. Bra hace distancia para planificar mejor su estrategia. "Esto no está resultando... tiene que haber una forma de vencerlo", piensa ella.

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta que frente a mí no eres nadie? -le dice Sarak-. ¡Sucumbe ante el poder de los Guerreros Legendarios! ¡Quimera de Fuego!

El ataque es eludido por Bra, pero se da cuenta que el rayo cambia de dirección y la sigue... aumenta su velocidad pero el ataque sigue tras ella... en eso decide salir de la Casa de Virgo, rompiendo el techo y a determinada altura se detiene y contiene el disparo usando todo su poder... logra hacerlo, pero el golpe de Sarak la derriba a tierra.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Creíste que no te alcanzaría a esta altura? ¡Estúpida saiya! ¡Muere de una vez! ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

El impacto va directo a Bra quien en el último momento se quita pero cae derribada por el disparo que impacta en tierra... consigue levantarse, pero ya Sarak estaba frente a ella... Bra incrementa su poder, aunque lo siente flaquear. "Debo ganarle... no permitiré que me venza", se dice a sí misma cuando en eso siente algo dentro de ella y una persona llega a su pensamiento, "Rina."

...

En la Casa de Acuario, Rina seguía frente a Phibrizo quien comienza a elevar su poder.

\- Estúpida Rina Inverse... ¿realmente creías que podrías enfrentarme?

\- No cantes victoria aún, Phibrizo... ¡Ragna Blade!

El poder se va formando en las manos de Rina quien las levanta en alto... la energía oscura se hace intensa y la hechicera se lanza contra Phibrizo pero este desaparece y elude el ataque.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Phibrizo? ¿Acaso olvidas que el poder del Ragna Blade puede encontrarte donde quieras que estés?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, Rina Inverse -suena la voz de Phibrizo-. Pero eso no te sirve de nada aquí...

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué te escondes entonces?

Phibrizo está a punto de contestar, pero en eso suena una voz dentro de él. "¿Aún no terminas de jugar?" "¿Dagoth? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?" "Porque no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos estúpidos... el Caballero de Capricornio estuvo a punto de llegar, pero mi hermano lo está deteniendo en Sagitario." "No te preocupes... eso solo será cuestión de un momento... tú no conoces a Rina Inverse." "Lo único que sé es que la necesitamos con vida para invocar el Giga Slave." "Para eso debo motivarla y solo hay una forma... desesperarla."

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Phibrizo? ¿Estás asustado? ¿Por qué no sales y me enfrentas directamente?

\- ¡Como gustes!

El ataque sorprende a Rina quien usa la espada Ragna para protegerse y trata de moverse rápidamente, pero el ataque de Phibrizo es más certero y consigue impactarle, cayendo ella al suelo pero sin dejar de sostener la espada. "Es extraño... ese golpe debió lastimarla seriamente pero aún sigue en pie.", piensa Phibrizo. "¡Ja! El entrenamiento de Bra ha dado sus frutos", piensa Rina.

\- Veo que aún tienes ánimos, Rina Inverse... ¡pues prueba esto! ¡Furia del Infierno!

Un ataque de fuego rodea a Rina quien se ve atrapada... la espada Ragna no es efectiva para deshacer el ataque y una fuerte opresión se abate sobre la hechicera. "Debo hacer algo o me vencerá", piensa ella y es entonces que deshace el hechizo de la espada Ragna y pone sus manos en el suelo.

\- ¡Demona Cristal! -la magia de Rina surte efecto y neutraliza el ataque de Phibrizo quien en su forma de guerrero aprovecha el momento y golpea a Rina en el estómago derribándola... un rayo sale de su mano y hiere a Rina en el hombro cuando trata de levantarse... la hechicera cae y vuelve a levantarse. "No... no dejaré que me venza", piensa ella.

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Rina Inverse... en el pasado no habrías aguantado tanto... pero ahora no puedes ejecutar el Ragna Blade... así que solo te queda una opción.

\- Lo sé... pero no creo que quieras que ejecute el Giga Slave por el mismo motivo que cuando luchamos por primera vez...

\- No... Y a diferencia de aquella ocasión, no puedes ejecutar el Gran Conjuro... esa es la única alternativa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que ejecute el Giga Slave?

\- Cubrir la tierra de oscuridad... ese será el puente para que todos mis hermanos puedan entrar... y será el medio perfecto para volver a formar a lo que fuimos una vez...

\- ¡Jamás haré eso!

\- Si me destruyes... todos los guerreros que revivieron por mí, morirán nuevamente... así tus amigos se salvarán... especialmente tu amiga Bra y tu novio Gaudi.

\- ¿Bra? ¿Gaudi? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

\- Velo por ti misma.

Una imagen es formada por Phibrizo y Rina ve en ella a Bra, muy lastimada frente a Sarak... en otra que aparece, ve a Gaudi frente a Imordeglo con un Zeros expectante.

\- Como ves... ellos serán derrotados tarde o temprano... y morirán a manos de mis espectros... ¿es eso lo que quieres? Con el Giga Slave tendrías una oportunidad.

Rina se queda en suspenso... la imagen de sus amigos queda en su mente y tras unos segundos de duda, comienza a ejecutar los movimientos cabalísticos. "Eso es, Rina Inverse... ejecuta la técnica que condenará a este mundo", fue el pensamiento de Phibrizo.

...

En el Gran Salón... Dagoth aguardaba el momento... las primeras sombras del ocaso empezaban a llegar y todo parecía salir de acuerdo a sus planes. "Forzar esta batalla fue una buena idea... ahora solo falta que los humanos hagan su parte", piensa Dagoth quien coge un control y una pantalla aparece... la imagen de Farias aparece en ella... Dagoth no pronuncia palabra alguna y Farias comienza a hablar.

\- Mi señor Dagoth... todas las bases militares de importancia han caído en nuestras manos... diez países del mundo se han rendido o han dejado de luchar... estamos bajo fuerte ataque de los Estados Unidos en nuestra base en Oregon pero los estamos rechazando y tal como lo previmos... los submarinos nucleares norteamericanos están ya en el Mediterráneo y apuntan los Polaris hacia el Santuario... ¿está seguro que no desea que los interceptemos?

Dagoth no contesta y Farias hace un gesto de sumisión y la imagen de Farias desaparece... otra imagen aparece en pantalla... era Andrinakos.

\- Espero, presidente Andrinakos, que no haya defraudado el motivo por el cual lo deje libre de mi control mental -le dice Dagoth.

\- Señor... hemos destruido los armanoides enemigos, pero ha aparecido un sujeto que está destruyendo nuestros armanoides... ¡es muy poderoso!

\- Lo sé... bien... ya enviaré a alguien que se hará cargo de él... por lo pronto, detenlo con lo que puedas.

\- Así se hará, señor...

La imagen se va y Dagoth se pone de pie y va hacia un altar en la cual hay una serie de tablillas... Dagoth mira una de ellas y sonríe. "La oscuridad absoluta... la luz del cielo... el caos total... la desesperanza... y la unión con la diosa... todo ello traerá la nueva era", son las palabras que recorren su mente.

...

Pan se encontraba frente a Dolbar y este eleva su cosmo enormemente lo que sorprende a la joven saiya.

\- Ahora conocerás lo que significa el poder del cosmo... ¡prepárate!

Hilda se da cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer su tío y le grita a Pan.

\- ¡Apártate, muchacha! ¡No dejes que use eso contigo!

\- Demasiado tarde -la enorme figura de Dolbar la cubre totalmente-. ¡Escudo de Odín!

El poder de Dolbar la envuelve y comienza a succionarla... Pan mantiene su nivel de supersaiyajin 2 resistiéndose pero este comienza a reducirse ante el poder de Dolbar.

\- ¡Es inútil! Nada puede resistirse al Escudo de Odín... ¡ni siquiera los dioses! ¡Quedarás aislada de todo y estarás reducida a un estado de latencia en una dimensión de sufrimiento donde serás consciente de tu fracaso!

Pan pierde su nivel de supersaiyajin 2 y comienza a sentir el vacío total. "Que puedo hacer... no puedo resistirme... tiene que haber una forma", se dice a sí misma.

Pan desaparece en el interior de Dolbar ante la mirada de Hilda y Poseidón... repentinamente Pan aparece en el cielo en un estado de inmovilidad... Dolbar la mira y se ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Lo ven? Su campeona ha caído... ¿no se dan cuenta que el único que puede detener a Dagoth soy yo? Y eso será cuando te destruya Poseidón y pueda tener a Ergon... contigo muerto, tomaré tu lugar como monarca de los mares y podré enfrentar a Dagon cuando este despierte... ¿por qué no haces un sacrificio por la Tierra a la que tanto perjudicaste y aceptas lo que te propongo?

\- Jamás, Dolbar -le responde Poseidón-. Lo que tú quieres es tomar el lugar de Dagoth... las cosas no cambiarán seas tú o él quien venza.

\- ¿Acaso tus intenciones son santas? ¿Acaso olvidas que tú buscaste lo mismo? ¿Tus mares no mataron a millones de personas cuando luchabas contra Atena? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? Por lo menos yo estoy más cerca del triunfo ahora.

\- "No lo creo, Dolbar"

Aquella voz que se sintió, parecía provenir de todas partes... Todos no tardaron en saber quién era... era Pan.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es posible? -dice Dolbar-. ¡Si esta neutralizada por el Escudo de Odín!

\- "Tú mismo lo dijiste... soy consciente de todo... y Teker me enseñó a mantener mi mente autónoma en momentos como este... ¿realmente creíste que sería tan fácil? Me di cuenta de algo cuando pugnaba contigo y era que elevando todo mi poder podría quebrar tu técnica pero eso no cambiaría mucho las cosas... y seguramente tú sabes que hay algo que impide que pueda hacer estallar todo mi ki... pero ahora me has aislado de este mundo."

\- ¿Qué dices? De nada te servirá si estas atrapada en el Escudo de Odín.

\- "Ya que me enseñaste el poder del cosmo, déjame mostrarte una diferencia con el ki... ¡este poder libera tanta energía que nada puede resistirlo!"

Dolbar siente la energía que comienza a emanar de Pan y esta comienza a brillar... finalmente un estallido ilumina todo el lugar y Dolbar fija su vista en la figura que acababa de aterrizar en tierra...

... era Pan en su forma de supersaiyajin E...

...

Galatea hace su ingreso a la Casa de Leo después de atravesar Cancer donde contempló el cuerpo inerte de Geki... tras adentrarse en dicha casa, se da cuenta de que esta iluminada.

\- Esta Casa ha sido purificada... ¿quién pudo haber sido?

No tardó mucho en ver a alguien postrado... al acercarse se da cuenta que lleva puesta la Armadura de Leo y al ponerse a su lado descubre quien es.

\- El guerrero zulú... ¡Omba!

Galatea lo coge y trata de reanimarlo... pero se da cuenta que Omba ya no respiraba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas.

\- Omba... caíste luchando... y honraste tu sangre zulú y a la Armadura de Leo... pero no pudiste sobrevivir.

\- Fue el último sacrificio...

La voz que resonó de la oscuridad hizo volverse a Galatea... de las columnas, emerge la figura de Jaos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le dice Galatea poniéndose en guardia y elevando su cosmo-. ¡Si tú mataste a Omba, yo te mataré a ti!

Jaos no eleva su cosmo y se mantiene en la misma posición que le permite a Galatea ver su cuerpo muy lastimado.

\- Yo maté a Omba... pero igual perdí...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mi misión era evitar que Omba pudiera purificar Leo... pero él pudo hacerlo... porque comprendió todo... fue el primero en hacerlo.

\- No lo entiendo...

\- El sacrificio final... Omba peleó conmigo... sin odio ni rencor ya que se dio cuenta que no era a mí a quien debería vencer... que era necesario que las Doce Casas sean purificadas y para ello debía el saber cómo... el sacrificio de Geki y Jabu... la espiritualidad de Teker... esa eran las respuestas para lo que él quería buscar... es decir, su anhelo fue mayor que su deseo de vivir... no luchó por su vida, luchó por la de otros y por eso triunfó y yo perdí.

Galatea contempla el cuerpo de Omba y luego mira a Jaos.

\- ¿Qué piensas entonces? ¿Vas a detenerme a mí ahora?

\- No... Solo te digo esto para que sepas lo que tengas que hacer... yo me quedé aquí solo para testimoniar lo que Omba logró... yo... debería estar muerto.

Jaos comienza a desintegrarse hasta desaparecer del todo... Galatea se inclina ante el cuerpo de Omba y luego sale de la Casa de Leo, rumbo a Virgo.

...

Rei abría los ojos lentamente y las imágenes empezaron a clarificarse... poco a poco va distinguiendo el rostro de la persona que estaba a su lado... era Goten.

\- Goten...

\- Hola, Rei... me alegro volver a verte aunque hubiera preferido otras circunstancias.

\- Tú... me salvaste... ¿vencimos a Belcebú?

\- Sí... él ya no existe y ahora estamos tú y yo.

\- Pero... estabas herido.

\- Las semillas del ermitaño... solo traje una y la mitad te la di a ti.

\- Goten... ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

\- No puedo decir que fue fácil... pero gracias a Sailor Plut pude venir... creo que quien debe una explicación aquí eres tú.

\- Lo siento... no tuve tiempo de decírtelo y tenía que estar aquí para cumplir con mi misión.

\- ¿Es que eso no podíamos hacerlo juntos?

\- No, Goten... no podías intervenir.

\- ¿Es decir que yo no merezco tu confianza?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver... solo es que esto es algo que debía hacer yo sola.

\- Como que tenías que encontrarte con Belcebú, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Debías de fusionarte con él?

\- No... No lo entiendes.

\- Él dijo que tú y él eran uno... ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

\- Eso precisamente... ambos formamos un solo ser en el pasado... es decir, mi esencia... ahora eso ha terminado.

\- ¿Pero es que acaso eso querías?

\- No...

\- Dime la verdad, Rei... tú sabías que lo encontrarías aquí, ¿verdad? Y es por eso que decidiste dejarme, ¿no? Tú querías fusionarte con él... volver a ser uno y eso significaba que...

\- ... que la Rei que conociste no existiría más... es cierto, Goten, no te mentiré... era probable que tú y yo no nos volviéramos a ver... solo no quise que esto sea doloroso para ti.

\- ¿Doloroso? ¿Tienes idea del dolor que sentí al no saber de ti? ¿Que desaparecieras sin ninguna explicación y sin ninguna idea de lo que te pasó? ¿Y qué más? ¿Sencillamente era una probabilidad que jamás volvieras y yo me quedara comiéndome las uñas?

\- Lo siento, Goten... no sé qué más decirte... pero eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Volverá a ocurrir entonces?

\- No... Pero...

\- Sí, Rei... lo sé... me doy cuenta que íbamos a cometer un error... no somos el uno para el otro y si nos hubiéramos casado, algún día tú me abandonarías... creo que al final hiciste lo correcto.

\- Goten... no es eso lo que...

\- Lo que me duele, Rei, es que me hicieras creer en ello... en tu amor...en nuestro amor... de que podíamos tener una vida juntos y eso solo era una ilusión... ni siquiera confiaste en mi para contarme la verdad... ¿crees que no lo hubiese comprendido?

\- No, Goten... escúchame... yo...

\- Déjalo así, Rei... creo que después de todo te debo un favor... hubiera sido peor si hubiese sucedido después de casarnos.

\- No lo entiendes... si te amo, Goten.

\- ¿Qué clase de amor es el que me dejaras de esta manera? No, Rei... aunque lo digas, tus acciones te desdicen... déjalo así... no tengo nada que reprocharte... ¿te quedarás aquí?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Siento el ki de Trunks y el de Bra y Pan combatiendo... voy a ir a ayudar a Trunks y a Bra... sus ki parecen provenir del mismo lugar.

\- Lo sé... lo siento... vienen del Santuario... voy contigo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Acaso no me ves? Ya no soy la misma.

\- Sí... me doy cuenta... ahora portas una Armadura de Oro y eres tanto o más poderosa que yo... eso también cambia las cosas.

\- Por favor, Goten... ¿podemos hablar en el camino?

\- Tal vez...

Goten se eleva y vuela a toda velocidad... tras unos segundos de duda, Rei va tras él.

...

Dolbar se sorprende al ver a Pan con ese nivel de poder. "Es increíble... ¿cómo pudo alcanzar ese nivel de poder?", piensa Dolbar quien decide tomar la iniciativa.

\- ¡Mano de Odín! -el ataque va directo a Pan quien lo esquiva y se pone cerca de Dolbar golpeándolo y derribándolo... Pan le lanza varias descargas ki que el antiguo Patriarca de Asgard contiene pero ya Pan estaba al lado de él y lo golpea repetidas veces derribándolo... luego vuelve a atacar sin que Dolbar pueda defenderse.

\- ¡Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! -el ataque golpea más veces a Dolbar quien siente destruirse su armadura por completo y cae pesadamente a tierra... lentamente se va poniendo de pie y Pan lo mira detenidamente para luego darse cuenta de algo que la deja pasmada... el agujero vacío en el pecho de Dolbar.

\- ¡Tú... tú estás muerto realmente! -le dice Pan.

\- Sí... escúchame, saiya... no puedes matarme ni doblegarme porque yo tengo una misión y no descansaré hasta que la termine... es ese mi destino.

\- ¿De qué destino hablas? No tienes ya oportunidad contra mí.

\- ¿Por qué no me destruyes entonces?

\- Porque... siento pena de ti.

\- ¿Pena?

\- Sí... tú... tú solo buscas la paz y no te das cuenta de lo que haces.

\- Basta, saiya... no me importan tus monsergas... jamás tendré reposo y no te lo daré a ti tampoco si me detienes.

\- No, tío Dolbar... es hora de que descanses.

Hilda fue la que habló y llevaba un cofre en sus manos... más atrás y al lado de Poseidón estaban Sailor Mars y Ryoga... Dolbar mira a su sobrina estupefacto.

\- Hilda... eso es...

\- Sí, tío Dolbar... lamento lo que tuviste que sufrir por mi causa... involuntario o no lo cierto es que yo fui la causa de que tu volvieras los ojos a la oscuridad... en todos estos años desde que nos encontramos en Asgard... tú atrapado en tu miseria y yo en mis recuerdos... me dediqué a buscar lo que tu habías perdido.

\- Hilda...

Hilda de Polaris destapa la caja y en ella se ve un corazón latiendo.

\- No... ¡No me acerques eso! -grita Dolbar.

\- ¿Por qué, tío Dolbar? ¿No es esto lo que tú querías?

\- ¡No! ¡Tú sabes que no a ese precio! ¡No pudiste conseguirlo sin pagar uno!

\- Lo sé, tío Dolbar... y fui consciente de mi precio... si al menos no pude entregarte mi vida... al menos quiero darte mi muerte.

Hilda se va acercando a Dolbar y coge el corazón con sus manos dejando caer la caja... introduce el corazón en el pecho de Dolbar y este cae de rodillas con la cara hacia arriba...

\- Sé que duele, tío Dolbar... pero pronto encontrarás la paz... y yo también.

Hilda se vuelve a Poseidón y le sonríe.

\- Él estaba lleno de rencor... y yo también... pero ahora sé que la paz está en el perdón... ya no te guardo rencor por lo que pasó antes, Julian Solo... estabas tan equivocado como él... más bien perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes.

\- Hilda... -le dice Poseidón pero Hilda levanta la mano y lo detiene con una sonrisa.

\- No hace falta que digas nada... al fin volveremos a encontrarnos con lo que dejamos atrás... pero ahora me siento satisfecha de que mi vida haya tenido un sentido al final de ella.

Una luz rodea a Hilda y Dolbar quien sigue de rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo... Hilda se la levanta cariñosamente y mira a su tío.

\- Asgard ha llegado a su fin... con nosotros termina... y su último vestigio... Freya... espera nuestra ayuda... y eso solo se la daremos como una última oración.

La luz se hace más intensa y dos haces se desprenden de ella y ascienden a los cielos...

\- ¡Hildaaa! -grita Poseidón... la luz se desvanece y en el lugar donde estaban Hilda y Dolbar ya no queda nadie.

...

En Siberia... Fler cae de rodillas y llora. "Hermana... adiós... reza por nosotros", piensa ella.

...

Trunks atacaba los armanoides con todo su poder, destruyendo cinco de ellos... los demás, desconcertados por el repentino ataque se abren desordenadamente y comienzan a dispararle, pero la velocidad de Trunks es superior y consigue destruir a otros armanoides... los que quedan activan sus escudos, rechazando los ataques de Trunks, pero Nidi desde su armanoide reacciona y abre fuego contra sus adversarios, empezando a derribar unidades.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -exclama Andrinakos-. ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

\- No hay referencias suyas -señala uno de los zombies.

La pantalla se enciende y la imagen de Dagoth aparece obligando a Andrinakos a cambiar su atención... es en eso que los armanoides son atacados desde otra dirección.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego! -el ataque abate un armanoide y estos centran su atención en el nuevo atacante... era Zelgadis... rápidamente un grupo lo rodea y Zelgadis extiende sus manos.

\- ¡Relámpago de fuego! -el hechizo crea una lluvia de fuego que confunde a los armanoides y estos atacan con una serie de disparos, pero Zelgadis ya no estaba allí... se había colocado detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Dun haut! -el ataque hace brotar estalactitas del suelo que destruyen a algunos de los atacantes... otros se elevan y abren fuego, obligando a Zelgadis a cubrirse... los otros combatían contra Trunks y el resto trataba de derribar a Nidi, quien va abandonando el combate tratando de llegar a la base principal.

Trunks en su forma de supersaiyajin no se daba abasto para enfrentar a tantas unidades por lo que asume una posición defensiva evitando los ataques... Zelgadis aprovecha su pequeño tamaño para esconderse de los armanoides que lo rastreaban. "Esto no es tan fácil... esos muñecos de metal en grupo son bastante peligrosos... supongo que debo unirme a ese saiya... ya que evidentemente lo es", piensa Zelgadis.

Andrinakos por su parte ordenaba a sus fuerzas en Grecia movilizar a la fuerza aérea y a los armanoides que estaban disponibles para que acudan al Santuario... también ordenó a las divisiones robóticas avanzar hacia el Santuario.

...

En el Mediterráneo, el portaviones norteamericano "Eisenhower" comandaba la flota multinacional... la orden era invadir Grecia y el Santuario una vez que los submarinos hayan lanzado los misiles neutrónicos.

\- Comandante Reynolds -el primer oficial se dirige al capitán de la nave-. Las órdenes han sido confirmadas... la Operación Doria se ha puesto en marcha.

\- Gracias, señor Simmons... ordene a los otros capitanes que entren en alerta azul... objetivo estará al alcance en 30 minutos y en 15 deben entrar en alerta roja y todas las fuerzas deben estar listas.

\- A la orden...

El oficial se retira y el comandante mira el inmenso mar... esperaba también la confirmación de la invasión turca a Chipre mientras que la flota británica debe haber ocupado ya Creta y lanzándose a atacar las islas en el Mar Egeo... esperaban hacer eso antes que los turcos. "Lo que nadie sabe es que se dispararán tres misiles... uno irá al Santuario como está previsto... otro será dirigido contra Esparta... y otro contra Atenas... lo lamento... lo lamento realmente", piensa el comandante.

...

Gaudi trataba de evitar los ataques de Imordeglo pero este era muy rápido por lo que la habilidad de Gaudi con la espada por lo menos lo mantenía a raya... Imordeglo eleva su poder pero también dirige su mirada a Zeros.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando, Zeros? ¡Ayúdame!

Zeros se sonríe y mira a Imordeglo.

\- Ese es problema tuyo, Imordeglo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a desobedecer tus órdenes?

\- ¿Desobedecer? Jamás me ordenaron pelear contra el Supremo Kaiosama y mucho menos ayudarte... mi misión era llevar a Rina al Amo de los Infiernos y ya cumplí... no tengo porque ayudarte.

Imordeglo lo mira fieramente pero se sonríe.

\- Está bien, Zeros... pero una vez que acabe con el Supremo Kaiosama... tú y yo tendremos un asunto pendiente... ¡Fantasía Demoníaca!

Todo cambia alrededor de Gaudi y este trata de teletransportarse, pero no puede hacerlo, contenido por el poder de Imordeglo.

\- Nadie puede escapar de mi técnica... ¡ni las deidades! Sienta ahora el poder de los demonios... ¡Aleteo Susurrante!

Lenguas de fuego se forman y caen sobre Gaudi... al disiparse, Gaudi está de rodillas, herido y sosteniéndose de la espada de la luz.

\- Vaya... así que lo soportaste... muy bien... no serías un Kaiosama si fuera tan fácil... ¡pero de esto no te escapas! ¡Aleteo Susurrante!

Las lenguas de Fuego vuelven a formarse pero esta vez se desvían y son rechazadas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasó? Quien...

Una figura desciende del cielo y Gaudi levanta la vista y se sonríe.

\- Uub... ya era hora -dice en voz baja.

...

En la Antártida, Pan estaba quieta, mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido Hilda de Polaris y Dolbar.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso...? -se pregunta Pan... Poseidón se le acerca, acompañado de Mars y Ryoga.

\- No esperaba esto, muchacha, pero eso fue su decisión...

\- No tenía por qué hacerlo... ¿por qué se dejó morir junto con ese sujeto a quien pude haber destruido?

\- Por algo llamado amor... Dolbar fue importante para Hilda en el pasado... la oscuridad se apoderó de él y le hizo volver la espalda a todo lo que representaba lo que alguna vez fue motivo de alegría... ella quería recuperarlo nuevamente y no que se perdiera definitivamente.

Pan baja la cabeza.

\- Me hubiera gustado poder salvarla... ¿era necesario sacrificar su vida?

\- El obtener el corazón de Dolbar le costó un precio... esa fue su vida... pensemos que ambos comparten el Valhalla o lo que realmente los espera.

Poseidón calla ya que siente una presencia cerca de ellos, lo que también es sentido por Pan... no lejos de allí, en una elevación, había alguien observándolos... era Lisandro.

\- ¡LISANDRO!... ¡No puedo creerlo! -grita Pan-. ¡Es él!

Pan trata de ir hacia el pero Poseidón la detiene.

\- No lo hagas...

\- ¿De qué habla? ¡Él es mi amigo!

\- No... Ya no lo es... la verdad sobre su origen ya lo ha alcanzado y ahora es nuestro enemigo.

\- No... ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Lisandro? ¿Qué significa lo que él me dice? ¡Tú no eres mi enemigo!

Lisandro se acerca a ellos y mira a Pan seriamente.

\- Me temo que es la verdad, Pan... aunque debo confesar que es un gusto volver a verte.

\- Lisandro... no es posible... ¿por qué vas a ser mi enemigo?

\- Por una razón muy simple que es lo que te dijo Julian Solo... mi naturaleza... yo... soy un Primordial.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡Tú y yo luchamos juntos contra Broly! ¡Tú y yo luchamos juntos contra L'Ryeght! ¿Cómo es que tú eres un Primordial?

\- Eso, querida Pan... era solo para saber de ustedes... la razón de mi existencia era la de aprender... el conocer a los humanos... a los dioses... y ahora también a los saiyas y a cualquier posible enemigo nuestro... ya que la batalla sería inevitable y era necesario que yo supiera como destruirlos.

\- ¿Y el tener una familia también? ¿Cómo puedes servir a los Primordiales si tienes una familia? ¡Tus padres... tu hermano... tu esposa... tu hijo! ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

\- Soy la máxima creación, Pan... ¡mucho más de lo que tu raza puede aspirar y he venido aquí a demostrarlo!

\- ¡No!... ¡No pelearé contigo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Tendrás que hacerlo... ya que el vencerme es la única oportunidad que tienes para salvar los planos de existencia ya que lo que no pudo hacer L'Ryeght... lo haré yo.

\- ¡¿Por qué la detuviste entonces?! ¿Por qué luchaste contra ella?

\- Por una sencilla razón... ¿crees que los Primordiales estamos unidos? ¿Por qué crees que fuimos vencidos en el pasado? Estamos en eterna competencia... y el éxito de uno no es el de todos... quien abra el sello se convertirá en amo... incluso por encima de Cthulhu... ese es el pacto.

Pan se queda en suspenso y aprieta los puños... luego mira a Lisandro con furia.

\- ¿Todo fue un engaño entonces? ¿Nuestra amistad? ¿Nuestro cariño y respeto? ¿Tu amor a Asuka y a este mundo?

\- Sí... así es...

Pan guarda silencio unos instantes antes de continuar.

\- Deja que Poseidón, Mars y Ryoga se vayan...

\- De acuerdo...

\- ¡No! -interviene Mars-. ¡Lucharemos todos juntos!

\- ¡No! -grita Pan-. ¡Lucharé con todo mi poder y ustedes no sobrevivirían porque el poder de Lisandro es igual de enorme! No podré enfrentarlo con ustedes aquí... ¡hagan lo que les digo!

\- Será mejor que le hagan caso... no tienen por qué estar aquí -les dice Lisandro-. Aprovechen mientras puedan.

Poseidón se acerca a ambos y los toma de los hombros.

\- Hagamos lo que ellos dicen... es mejor irnos.

Los tres desaparecen gracias al poder de Poseidón y Pan se vuelve hacia Lisandro.

\- Cuando quieras... Lisandro.

\- Lo siento realmente, Pan...

El choque de poderes crea un gigantesco impacto que remece la Tierra entera...

Fin del capítulo 37


	38. Apocalipsis

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Apocalipsis**

Uub aterrizaba frente a Imordeglo cuando siente la explosión de poder. "Ese ki es el de Pan... el otro poder no me resulta desconocido pero no puedo identificar quien es", piensa Uub quien vuelve su atención hacia el demonio que tenía enfrente quien eleva su cosmo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -le pregunta.

\- Mi nombre es Uub y puedo darme cuenta que eres un ser malvado y ahora te tocará enfrentarme a mí.

\- ¡Ja! No sé de dónde vienes, muchacho, pero no eres un Caballero del Santuario... así que te trataré como a la basura.

\- ¡Eso está por verse!

Los poderes de ambos también chocan... Kiwishin se mantiene expectante y tratando de recuperarse. "Ese poder... son Pan y Lisandro... están peleando... Lisandro... ¿realmente ahora eres nuestro enemigo?", se pregunta a sí mismo.

...

El choque de ambos poderes, los de Pan y Lisandro, había creado un gran cráter sobre la tierra... los bloques de hielo empezaban a desprenderse mientras el poder de Pan estallaba en su forma de supersaiyajin E mientras Lisandro elevaba su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -el ataque de Lisandro va directo a Pan, pero esta detiene todos los meteoros y contraataca con ráfagas de ki a toda velocidad pero Lisandro parece desvanecerse y aparece cerca de ella pero Pan previene el ataque y lo elude para nuevamente atacar. Ambos intercambian golpes en un choque de destreza marcial en el que ambos quedan igualados por lo que Lisandro hace distancia.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán! -la técnica se dirige a Pan quien también la contiene con una sola mano pero hace un rápido giro y da una patada hacia atrás la que es detenida por el brazo de Lisandro pero el impacto es tan fuerte que Lisandro sale impulsado a estrellarse contra las rocas.

\- ¡Es mi turno ahora! ¡Kamehamehaaa! -la técnica de Pan va directo a Lisandro y todo estalla pero una lluvia de meteoros cae sobre Pan quien se eleva evitándolos y dispara descargas de ki hacia Lisandro quien ya había cambiado de posición pero este también se eleva y se pone a la altura de Pan.

\- Jamás podrás sorprenderme -le dice Lisandro.

\- Lo mismo digo... ¿acaso piensas que cambiando de posición podrás sorprenderme? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Puedo sentir tus movimientos aunque uses el séptimo sentido!

\- Debo confesar que no esperaba que pudieras predecir mis movimientos... veo que has practicado mucho.

\- Sabía que algún día me enfrentaría a alguien que use los poderes de los Caballeros... ¡pero jamás pensé que serías tú!

\- Lamento que tenga que ser así... no debiste venir.

\- ¡Laméntalo por ti! ¡Ahora dejaré de ser humana para ser una saiya y disfrutaré de esta pelea! ¡Prepárate! ¡Aún no has visto lo que realmente puedo hacer!

\- Tú tampoco...

Ambos se detienen al sentir como un poder extraño iba creciendo...

...

Rina Inverse se encuentra en duda frente a lo que tenía que hacer. "No tengo el suficiente poder para controlar el Giga Slave... pero es la única forma de vencer a Phibrizo sin usar el Gran Conjuro... y si no lo hago, Gaudi, Bra y los demás podrían morir... si lo destruyo sus espectros desaparecerán", Rina sigue pensando mientras Phibrizo sonríe.

\- El tiempo se te acaba, Rina Inverse... ¿usarás ese hechizo o no?

"Debo arriesgarme", sigue pensando Rina, "Eso es lo que él quiere pero si no lo hago, jamás podré vencerlo... un momento... ¡eso es!"

\- De acuerdo, Phibrizo... tú ganas... ejecutaré el Giga Slave.

\- Sabia decisión...

Rina comienza a ejecutar los movimientos cabalísticos mientras hace la recitación: "¿Qué es más oscuro que la oscuridad? ¿Qué es más profundo que la noche? El Señor de la Dorada Oscuridad reina en el Mar del Caos. Te lo ruego, te lo imploro, con la fusión de mi poder y el tuyo otorga en este momento la justa ruina a cuanta cosa estúpida se encuentre junto a mí."

"Eso es, Rina Inverse... sella tu destino y el de todos los planos de existencia... ejecuta el hechizo que abrirá las puertas al nuevo orden", es el pensamiento que recorre la mente de Phibrizo.

\- ¡GIGA SLAVE! -La energía informe se materializa en sus manos y muy pronto comienza a crecer.

No lejos de ahí, Zelgadis siente la alteración del equilibrio de las cosas "Rina... no puede ser... está ejecutando el Giga Slave... eso quiere decir que ha sido forzada al máximo... ¡oh no! Jamás fue capaz de controlarlo... ¡nos condenará a todos!"

En México, Amelia despierta y piensa, "No... lo está haciendo... Rina... ¡eso es el Giga Slave! ¡Debo ir a ayudarte!"

En otro lugar, Kiwishin observa el fenómeno que se estaba produciendo que parecía rivalizar con el despliegue de poder de Lisandro y Pan.

\- Vaya -dice Zeros-. Así que Rina se atrevió a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué dices? -le espeta Kiwishin-. ¿Tú sabías de esto?

\- Por supuesto que sí... Phibrizo ha forzado a Rina a usar el Giga Slave.

\- Sé de lo que hablas... el Giga Slave... si Rina no lo controla...

\- Este mundo será destruido... si eso pasa.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es eso lo que los Mazokus buscaban?

\- No lo entiendes... el sumergir a este mundo en la oscuridad absoluta, creará las condiciones para abrir el portal... no se trata de unir a este mundo con el de los Primordiales... es hacerlo con el mío.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

\- ¿Crees acaso que fue justo que nos encerraran? Nos sellaron en esa dimensión para evitar contaminar al resto del universo... no fue una salida muy justa, Supremo Kaiosama.

\- Ustedes... después de su victoria sobre los dragones no podía ser de otro modo... ustedes...

\- Si claro... fuimos un mal ejemplo... nos cerraron las puertas para evitar expandirnos y ahora los Primordiales nos ofrecen lo que ustedes nos negaron.

\- ¡Ustedes rechazaron nuestra guía! ¿Crees acaso que los Primordiales cambiarán eso?

\- Eso está por verse...

\- ¡Si el Giga Slave no es controlado, este no abrirá ningún portal!

\- No te preocupes... eso no pasará... el Giga Slave será controlado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo hará Phibrizo.

...

Bra se percata de lo que sucede sintiendo el poder de Rina liberarse.

\- Rina... no... No lo hagas... ¡jamás pudiste controlar el Giga Slave!

\- ¡Jaja! -ríe Sarak-. Demasiado tarde... ustedes ya han perdido... ¡Quimera de Fuego!

\- ¡Big Bang Attack!

Los poderes de ambos chocan y estallan... todo alrededor se remece y Bra también se percata de algo. "No puede ser... siento los ki de Pan, Trunks y Goten... también siento a Lisandro... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Será este el fin?", piensa ella.

...

Rina ya había levantado las manos y el Giga Slave se terminaba de formar y empezaba a crecer.

\- Eso es, Rina Inverse... lo has hecho muy bien... ¡ahora sigue esto!

El poder de Phibrizo sale de su mano y va hacia Rina quien siente el choque pero protegida por el Giga Slave lo resiste.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Crees detener el Giga Slave ahora? ¡Sabes que eso ya no es posible!

\- No, Rina Inverse... seré yo ahora quien lo controle... tomaré su poder y prescindiré de ti...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No lo sabías, ¿verdad? Nosotros no podemos ejecutar ese tipo de hechizos ya que nos han sido prohibidos... solo nuestro poder funciona cuando es canalizado por los hechiceros como tú a quienes les otorgamos el poder para ello... ahora que ya has ejecutado el Giga Slave ya no te necesito.

\- ¡No! ¡No doblegarás al Giga Slave!

\- No haré eso, querida... solo lo expandiré un poco... lo necesito controlado para poder usarlo después pero por ahora solo desplegaré el suficiente poder para destruirte.

El poder de Phibrizo comienza a hacer efecto y el Giga Slave forma un arco y va a las manos de Phibrizo aunque se mantiene el otro extremo en manos de Rina.

\- ¡Ya ha empezado! ¡Despídete, Rina Inverse!

\- ¡No me vencerás!

\- ¿No? ¡Que estúpida muchacha! ¿Creíste que una imberbe, malcriada y buena para nada como tú podría conmigo? Solo tuviste suerte la primera vez al pedir la ayuda de mi madre... ahora nadie te salvará.

\- No... ¡No lo harás!

\- ¡Jaja! Idiota malformada... enana física y mental… ¿creíste que estarías a mi altura tú que apenas te elevas medio metro del suelo?

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! -grita Rina y Phibrizo se da cuenta de algo... el ki de Rina empieza a incrementarse a un nivel que él no había visto en ella. "¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? como es que puede incrementar ese poder como... como... ¡los saiyajin!", piensa Phibrizo.

Rina empieza a brilla mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo para controlar el Giga Slave... su poder va en aumento y el incremento de su ki ya hacía remecer las paredes de la Casa de Acuario.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡El Giga Slave se resiste a mi control! ¡Ella... ella está equilibrando fuerzas!

...

Bra se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y piensa, "¡Rina! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú tienes el poder del ki! ¡Está en ti!" Sarak ataca nuevamente a Bra y esta esquiva los golpes, pero sus sentidos trataban de llegar a su amiga. "Rina... ¡tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Haz estallar tu ki!", piensa ella.

\- ¡Prepárate para el gran momento de tu muerte, hija de saiyajin! -le grita Sarak-. ¡Quimera de Fuego!

El ataque es nuevamente esquivado por Bra quien eleva su ki y ataca a Sarak con varias ráfagas que este esquiva... el choque de poderes anterior había dañado ya la Casa de Virgo y ahora amenazaba con derrumbarse... Sarak vuelve a atacar y Bra se da cuenta que no es lo suficientemente rápida como para superarlo. "La lucha esta equilibrada debo esperar que se descuide", piensa Bra pero teme que quien se descuide sea ella... no había perdido la atención de lo que ocurría en Acuario y temía que Rina no lo lograra.

...

Lisandro y Pan se habían detenido al sentir el crecimiento del Giga Slave.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Pan.

\- Eso es el poder del Giga Slave -responde Lisandro.

\- No te entiendo...

\- No lo conoces... pero sabes que Bra aprendió magia en otro mundo, ¿no?

\- Sí... ella me comentó algo.

\- Pues cuando vino aquí, hizo exactamente lo que le pedí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Verás... cuando ella dejó tu mundo para buscar a Rei, vino a verme primero y me explicó sobre el mundo mágico donde estuvo cuando usó el Hope... me dio muchos detalles, claro que con la idea de que confiara en que era lo suficientemente capaz de ayudarme... solo la motivé lo suficiente para que volviera a ese mundo.

«Eso lo hice con doble intención... Dagoth debía contactarse con los mazokus y Bra abrió el portal... ella me contó lo que pasó en el mundo de las Sailor... donde está tu Ranma... allí ella enfrentó a Azatot que era la fusión de un Mazoku con los Primordiales... el resultado fue algo demasiado poderoso y fue con tu ayuda que Bra alcanzó un nivel similar al de un supersaiyajin 4.»

\- Eso no es cierto... eso jamás pasó...

\- ¿Olvidas que pasó con Sailor Plut cuando ustedes abandonaron su mundo? Ella hizo lo mismo con ustedes... te regresó a tu pasado y no lo recuerdas, pero no hizo lo mismo con Bra ni con Rei... ellas tienen memoria de lo ocurrido... claro que lo que no me contó Bra lo saqué de su mente que no fue mucho ya que ella es muy lengua suelta.

\- ¿Quieres decir que libramos otra lucha contra un Primordial?

\- Así es... y ganaron... la fusión con Bra fue muy poderosa por eso tratamos de evitar que vinieras aquí... pero volviendo a Bra, me contó sobre su amiga Rina Inverse... la hechicera que le enseñó magia y lo que ella podía hacer... los Mazokus habían tratado de crear la oscuridad y esta hechicera conocía un sortilegio que podía crearlo, llamado Giga Slave.

«Solo fue cuestión de introducirle la idea de que la trajera... ahora ella está en el Santuario, forzada a ejecutar dicho hechizo que escapará de su control y será usado por nosotros para romper el sello como parte del ceremonial... los Mazokus se nos unirán y los Primordiales usarán la presencia física de los Mazokus para hacerse invencibles.»

\- ¡De modo que utilizaste a Bra también! ¡Eres... eres despreciable!

\- No dramatices, Pan... era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Por qué, Lisandro? ¿Por qué tenías que engañarnos de esa manera? ¡Hubiera preferido enfrentarte antes que soportar esto!

\- ¿Ah, sí? Eso hubiera significado mi derrota... eras superior a mi cuando nos conocimos y lo eras cuando enfrentamos a Broly... lo mismo cuando luchamos contra L`Ryeght... ¿querías que te enfrentara cuando sabía que no podría derrotarte?

\- ¿Acaso ya sabías que algún día lucharíamos?

\- Lo supuse... en ese tiempo no sabía quién era pero algo me decía que tú y yo nos enfrentaríamos.

\- Eso era lo que menos hubiese querido aunque supiera que serías un enemigo...

\- Yo no... Ansié este momento... si te venzo, ya no habrá nadie que pueda enfrentarme.

\- ¡Eso no pasará!

Pan hace estallar su poder y se lanza contra Lisandro quien eleva su cosmo para recibir el ataque.

...

Rina Inverse elevaba su ki ante la sorpresa de Phibrizo. "No es posible... ¡esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo puede tener ese poder? ¡Está superándome!", son los pensamientos que tiene Phibrizo quien eleva su poder para recuperar el control de Giga Slave pero Rina no ceja.

\- ¡No sé cómo lo haces pero no te servirá de mucho! -le dice Phibrizo.

Rina no contesta y aumenta su furia que era lo que parecía elevar su ki... ya no piensa, solo reacciona... Phibrizo eleva su poder y nuevamente comienza a ganar ventaja.

...

Imordeglo enfrentaba a Uub quien lanza varias descargas de ki que el demonio elude y ataca con su Fantasía Demoniaca pero Uub eleva su poder y quiebra la técnica de su rival quien se eleva y ataca desde el aire, pero Uub se pone a su altura y busca el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando superar a Imordeglo quien cae a tierra.

\- Debo volver al Santuario -dice Gaudi-. ¡Uub! ¡Te lo encargo!

\- ¿Qué dices? -le responde Uub quien no reconoce a Kiwishin.

\- Olvídalo -Gaudi desaparece y Uub se ve solo frente a Imordeglo. "Qué raro... me pareció por un momento alguien familiar", piensa pero nuevamente centra su atención en su combate contra Imordeglo.

...

Bra sigue combatiendo contra Sarak quien comienza a ganar ventaja y Bra siente disminuir sus fuerzas. "Me estoy agotando y este sujeto no parece cansado... si no hago algo me matará", piensa Bra quien aumenta su velocidad pero Sarak esquiva todos sus ataques...

... de pronto Bra siente algo... nuevamente se da cuenta que Rina está perdiendo terreno frente al rival con quien combatía... sin quererlo, Adjahnti empieza a brillar.

...

\- ¿Lo ves, Rina Inverse? ¡Nada puedes conmigo pese a que realmente me sorprendiste! -Phibrizo nuevamente había inclinado la balanza a su favor y pasaba a controlar el Giga Slave mientras Rina mantenía su ki pero sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban. "Mi cuerpo... no está en condiciones de soportar esto... no puedo mantener esto... no puedo...", se decía Rina a sí misma.

"¡Rina!" "¿Bra?" "¡No puedes darte por vencida!" "No... ya no tengo fuerzas." "¿Desde cuándo la gran Rina Inverse se rinde tan fácilmente?... ¡estás encontrando tu verdadero poder!" "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Ya no tengo fuerzas para resistir esto." "¡No! Si necesitas fuerza... ¡toma la mía!"

Rina siente como si una vitalidad inusitada tomara lugar en ella y comienza a incrementar su ki nuevamente... rápidamente su poder se duplica y Phibrizo se da cuenta que la situación vuelve a cambiar a favor de Rina.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Perdiste, Phibrizo!

Rina recupera el control del Giga Slave, pero Phibrizo se aferra a lo que puede y pulsea con Rina... al final el Giga Slave queda en el medio de los dos.

\- ¡Te dije que no me ganarías! -grita Phibrizo pero en eso se da cuenta...

... la hechicera estaba sonriendo...

...

Bra estaba en pleno combate contra Sarak y este se percata que la joven saiya comienza a disminuir sus poderes... momento aprovechado por él para atacar.

\- ¡Ataque Quimera! -el ataque da de lleno en Bra quien pone los brazaletes como escudo pero no puede resistir el impacto ... al disiparse el efecto del ataque, Bra está de rodillas tratando de levantarse pero se encontraba ya en su forma normal.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Por fin obtendré mi venganza con tu sangre saiyajin! ¡Rayo Celeste de Zeus!

El ataque impacta en Bra quien es arrastrada haciendo un surco... cuando se detiene ya apenas puede pararse.

\- ¡Ahora te arrancaré el corazón con mis manos!

Sarak se lanza contra ella... fueron milésimas de segundo en la que Bra se da cuenta de su situación... fueron milésimas en la que se juega su última carta. "Hay algo que él no puede percibir... Fuente de luz... fuente de vida... poder que rodea todo lo viviente... dame la fuerza para enfrentar al mal... dame el poder de la luz... que esta pueda ser empuñada por mi mano para abatir a la oscuridad que se aproxima... otórgame la fuerza para destruir la maldad no importa la forma que esta tome...", eran los pensamientos de Bra.

Sarak ya estaba sobre ella pero repentinamente Bra da un salto acortando distancia y cae sobre su adversario.

\- ¡MASTER BLADEEE! -la espada de energía mágica se forma en la mano de Bra antes de que Sarak pueda esquivarlo... Bra pasa de largo y Sarak se queda inmóvil... tras unos segundos, Sarak se da vuelta y se sonríe.

\- Me engañaste... -el brazo derecho y parte del pecho caen a tierra, mientras a Bra se le desvanece el Master Blade de su mano y luego cae a tierra herida-. Tal vez... creas haberme vencido... ¡pero te equivocas! ¡Aún tengo fuerzas para matarte! -Sarak se va aproximando a ella.

...

Rina ha conseguido controlar el Giga Slave pero Phibrizo mantiene su poder sobre el hechizo tratando de que no se vuelva contra él... Rina siente que algo le ha pasado a Bra porque deja de percibir su ki... en eso comienza a elevar su poder para usar el Giga Slave y es cuando nuevamente entra en pugna con Phibrizo.

\- ¡Tonta! ¡No puedes usar el Giga Slave de tan corta distancia! ¡Te matarás tú misma!

Rina piensa, "No hay tiempo que perder... te la debía, Bra."

\- ¡Que así sea! ¡Ahhhh!

Rina impulsa su ki, contra lo que esperaba Phibrizo y la energía de Bra choca contra el Giga Slave la cual reacciona.

\- ¡Noooo! - grita Phibrizo, pero es tarde...

... una gran explosión destruye la Casa de Acuario...

...

Imordeglo lanzaba una serie de ataques contra Uub quien elude todas y lanza también sus ataques contra su rival, pero este los esquiva también... ambos quedan frente a frente.

\- Veo que eres poderoso -le dice Imordeglo-. ¡Pero de nada te servirá ya que no has visto todo mi poder!

\- Tú tampoco -le contesta Uub quien eleva su ki, pero en eso se da cuenta que algo pasa.

Imordeglo se comienza a sacudir como si algo le quemara por dentro... inmediatamente parece descascararse y una luz emerge de él para finalmente expandirse... cuando la luz se disipa, Uub ya no ve a nadie... Imordeglo había desaparecido.

...

Sarak ya estaba cerca de Bra y levanta su mano pero en eso también siente que no puede moverse y comienza a descascararse y una luz estalla dentro de él... finalmente, al lado de la derruida Casa de Virgo, solo queda tendido el cuerpo de Bra...

... y así permaneció cuando Galatea pasa por dicha Casa rumbo a Escorpio...

...

Asuka, contraviniendo la orden de Dagoth, entraba al Gran Salón... sabía que él había abandonado el lugar y también sabía lo que había sucedido... ya no había más guerreros que combatan y los Caballeros del Santuario seguían avanzando, más aún con la aparición de los saiyajin. "Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen aquí", piensa ella mientras recordó la historia de Medea cuando aliada con Ares, se vio de pronto en el bando perdedor y sin saber que hacer. "Pero algo me dice que lo que ha pasado no le preocupa", se dice Asuka a sí misma.

Los pensamientos de Asuka van ahora hacia Lisandro... ella sabía que en ese momento luchaba contra Pan y la conmoción que se estaba produciendo era por el choque de poderes de ambos. "Lisandro contra Pan... jamás pensé que eso pasaría", piensa.

\- ¿Realmente eso creías? ¿Esperabas que no pasaría?

Asuka se da vuelta para ver quien le hablaba. Su corazón da un vuelco y se queda paralizada de la impresión...

... mirándola desde la entrada, estaba Misato Katsuragi.

...

Lisandro y Pan combaten furiosamente en la Antártida, que comienza a sentir los estragos ocasionados por la pelea... Lisandro se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, pero Pan adivina todos los movimientos y él neutraliza los ataques de Pan, pero se da cuenta que está pasando a la defensiva. "La mejor defensa es el ataque", piensa Lisandro.

\- ¡Kamehamehaaa! -el ataque de Pan es esquivado por Lisandro quien le lanza los meteoros que Pan elude pero avanza contra su oponente... al acercarse a él, vuelven a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo en lo que Pan vuelve a tomar ventaja... Lisandro alcanza el séptimo sentido para hacer distancia.

\- ¡Pegaso Suiseiken!

Pan da un manotazo y rechaza la técnica de Lisandro quien acorta distancia y esta vez quiebra la defensa de Pan que se ve obligada a retroceder... rápidamente incrementa su poder y detiene una nueva ola de meteoros y Lisandro nuevamente acorta distancia.

\- ¡Excalibur! -el ataque va directo a Pan quien se ve obligada a esquivarlo, pero el ataque alcanza a rozarle el brazo... Pan se da cuenta que tiene una herida al verla sangrar.

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, querida Pan -le dice Lisandro elevando nuevamente su cosmo.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

El repentino ataque sorprende a Lisandro quien se trenza en un choque de técnicas en el que Pan finalmente se impone alcanzando a golpear a Lisandro quien cae derribado... Pan ya no otorga ventajas y se eleva, lanzando varias descargas de ki que estallan atronadoramente... por un momento pensó que había vencido, pero en eso se da cuenta que Lisandro ya estaba frente a ella.

\- No es así de sencillo, Pan -le dice Lisandro-. Ahora verás que esta pelea la perderás indefectiblemente.

El cosmo de Lisandro empezó a incrementarse... a Pan no le costó trabajo darse cuenta que estaba superando el séptimo sentido.

...

Kiwishin se materializaba en la Casa de Aries y se quedó contemplándola un rato antes de poner el pie en el primer peldaño.

\- Es el primer paso, Supremo Kaiosama -suena una voz... Kiwishin adivina quién es.

\- Gilgamesh...

\- Así es -contesta el recién llegado-. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que estuvimos en este mismo lugar? Claro que no había nada construido y el camino fue más difícil.

\- Lo recuerdo... ¿haremos ahora el mismo camino?

\- Así es... pero ahora será el último.

\- Lo sé... o detenemos a Dagoth definitivamente o moriremos aquí.

\- Morir... sea como sea, si muero, eso no será un castigo para mí, sino todo lo contrario.

Ambos empiezan a subir las escaleras pero en eso sienten pasos detrás de ellos... al volverse se sorprende al ver a alguien que no esperaban.

\- ¿Zeros?

\- Hola -les dice este sonriente-. Creo que iré con ustedes... tengo curiosidad en ver cómo termina esto.

...

Rina Inverse no tenía conciencia del tiempo que había pasado cuando se levantó de las ruinas de la derruida Casa de Acuario. "¿Estoy viva? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", se pregunta Rina a sí misma mientras se va poniendo de pie y sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, así que se lo palpa... casi da un grito al sentir algo metálico sobre ella.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Un momento! ¡No puede ser! -Rina se mira y ve una Armadura Dorada cubriendo su cuerpo-. ¿P-pe-pe-pe-ro qué paso? ¿Por qué yo...?

\- La respuesta es sencilla, hechicera -le responde una voz-. Si sobreviviste fue gracias a que despertaste la Armadura Dorada de Piscis y esta cubrió tu cuerpo cuando explotó el Giga Slave protegiéndote... lástima que Phibrizo no puede decir lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres decir que la Armadura de Oro me eligió a mí?... ¡Yupiiiiii! ¡Tengo una Armadura de Oroooo! ¡Jaja! ¡Ya tengo unaaaa! -en eso se percata de algo-. Un momento... ¿quién eres tú?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Me extraña... soy a quien viniste a buscar.

Rina se queda un momento en suspenso antes de darse cuenta.

\- Tú... tú eres Dagoth...

\- Así es... y déjame felicitarte por lo que lograste... venciste a Phibrizo y eso era algo que en realidad no me esperaba.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro... y te aseguro que ahora me siento con las fuerzas suficientes para vencerte a ti.

\- ¿En serio? Déjame decirte que en el fondo me alegro... Phibrizo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo... hubiese preferido a otro Mazoku... como Zellas... ella hubiese sido una compañía más agradable que ese bufón, pero lamentablemente necesitaba el poder de Phibrizo para despertar a los guerreros caídos.

\- Pues ahora te quedaste sin ninguno.

\- Lo sé... ¿crees que me importa? Esto era parte de un juego... digamos que ustedes son las fichas blancas y los otros las negras... como el ajedrez... sabía que los Caballeros del Santuario podían vencer... pero dime, Rina Inverse... ¿Por qué crees que tú siendo la menos poderosa hasta ahora, hayas podido llegar a Acuario? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso fue lo que quise?

\- Supongo que sí... tú querías el Giga Slave pero ahora eso se terminó... con la Armadura Dorada puedo enfrentarte sin necesidad de ese hechizo.

\- Oh, sí... lo creo, pero ya no necesito que ejecutes el Giga Slave... ¿sabes por qué? Por esto...

Dagoth levanta su mano y Rina se sorprende al ver una pequeña energía oscura sobre la mano de él.

\- No entiendo... ¿qué es eso?

\- El Giga Slave... por eso me apresuré al venir... siempre queda un hálito del poder generado que acabo de capturar antes que se desvanezca del todo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- Lo crees... no tienes idea de la magnitud de mi poder, hechicera... cuando me di cuenta que iba a detonar, vine para rescatar parte de la energía... la capturé y la dominé... ahora puedo reproducirla.

\- ¡No puedes! Solo yo...

Rina se calla al ver como la energía comienza a crecer un poco y luego se reduce... Dagoth la mira y se sonríe para luego darle la espalda.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!

\- Ya no me importas, Rina Inverse... ni siquiera me importa que los Caballeros que quedan lleguen al Gran Salón... ya tengo lo que quiero y nada cambiará esto.

\- ¿Eso crees?... ¡No te dejaré escapar!... ¡Drag Slave!

El ataque va directo a Dagoth quien solo extiende la mano y detiene el ataque desviándolo y estalla lejos de allí.

\- No desaproveches la oportunidad que te doy que vivas un poco más... mi paciencia tiene un límite.

\- Muchas gracias... ¡pero no piensa dejar que te salgas con la tuya!

\- Regresa a tu mundo, Rina Inverse... disfruta tu Armadura de Oro y no molestes más... ¿quieres que te regrese? Tengo el poder para hacerlo... considéralo un regalo de mi parte.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Puedo regresarte a tu mundo... imagínalo... tú en una Armadura Dorada... podrías llegar a ser reina.

Rina se queda en suspenso como si la sola idea la obnubilara.

\- Es eso lo que siempre has querido... tener un trono, fama y riquezas... poder hacer lo que quieras y vivir como quieras... vamos, hechicera, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que te me unas... solo vete y salva lo que puedas.

\- No, Dagoth... no quiero...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Es mentira... los Mazokus nos gobernarán.

\- Sin Phibrizo eso ya no es posible.

\- Mientes... puedes traerlo de regreso ya que solo destruí su presencia física... además, aunque no sea así... ¿cuánto tiempo de libertad me quedará? Además no sería justo abandonar a Bra y a sus amigos...

\- Vamos, hechicera... no me digas que de pronto te volviste noble y leal... ¿tú? ¿La asesina de ladrones? ¿A cuántos has matado sin preguntarles siquiera el porqué robaban? ¿Acaso no pensaste que tenían familia? ¿Qué cosas no hiciste solo por dinero? Ayudaste solo a cambio de algo e incluso ahora solo pensabas en lo que podías ganar... pues ya tienes tu premio.

\- Puede que lo que digas sea verdad... pero ahora entiendo lo que significa usar una Armadura de Oro... entiendo lo que me quisieron decir Bra y Burgun... ahora estoy conectada a cada uno de ellos ya que yo soy la número doce... el sacrificio de Jabú, Geki, Omba, Ahmed y Albion... la decisión de Francisco... la determinación de Teker y Galatea... la elección de Rei... el valor de Bra y Burgun... todo eso está en mí ahora... por eso no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces... gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Que no voy a aceptar tu ofrecimiento.

\- No... Me pareció que dijiste "gracias".

Rina se queda en silencio y Dagoth se sonríe.

\- Eres la primera persona que me dice esa palabra... no me había dado cuenta lo bien que suena... pero... dejémoslo así...

La mano de Dagoth se extiende y un disparo sale de ella impactando en Rina y estrellándola contra el suelo, abriendo un surco... Rina trata de levantarse pero otro disparo la lanza lejos.

\- Vivirás, Rina Inverse... cuando la oscuridad invada el mundo, nuevamente tendrás que elegir y yo estaré allí para conocer tu elección... considéralo un favor especial por haberme dicho "gracias" ya que sé que eso fue sincero.

Dagoth se aleja del lugar... el silencio en el Santuario le daba entender que la batalla había terminado... pero eso ya no importaba...

Fin del capítulo 38


	39. Los ideales perdidos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **Los ideales perdidos**

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente? -suena la voz de Pan en su forma de supersaiyajin E mirando de frente a Lisandro quien con la Armadura de Sagitario se mantenía impasible frente a ella.

\- La batalla de las Doce Casas está a punto de terminar... simplemente no quería que intervinieras.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ahora no te importa el destino de aquellos que alguna vez fueron tus camaradas? ¿Querías que murieran simplemente?

\- No... La verdad es que quería que no hubiera ningún factor externo... aquellos señalados a usar las Armaduras de Oro debían de combatir solos sin que nadie les ayude.

\- No lo entiendo... ¿acaso realmente te importaba que tuvieran éxito?

\- Digamos que si... verás... tómalo como un juego de ajedrez... yo tengo las fichas blancas y Dagoth las negras.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Cuando se inició esto, le aseguré a Dagoth que los Caballeros de Oro tendrían las Doce Casas... él me apostó que no y me dejó manejar mis fichas para que enfrentara a los guerreros revividos... mis fichas fueron los que ahora llevan las Armaduras de Oro.

\- ¿Quieres decir que la batalla de las Doce Casas fue solo un juego?

\- Así es... coincidimos que dejarlos morir simplemente sería muy aburrido... ¿por qué no hacer una batalla real mientras esperábamos el momento adecuado y solo así podríamos forzar a Rina Inverse a ejecutar el Giga Slave?

Pan se queda un momento en suspenso antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a Lisandro.

\- No puede ser cierto... tú... Lisandro... la persona en quien más confiaba... mi amigo... una de las personas a quien más quería... tú usaste a tus amigos, a Bra, a Rei... ¡¿a Teker como fichas de juego?!

\- Si quieres llamarlo así...

Pan hace estallar su poder y eleva aún más su ki... para Pan las palabras se acabaron... para Lisandro también...

... aunque él sabía que aún había mucho que decir...

...

Asuka seguía de pie mientras Misato hacía su ingreso... la siguió con la mirada cuando ella observa el lugar donde se encontraban... Asuka seguía en silencio cuando Misato se vuelve hacia ella.

\- Hummm... podría decir que no estás muy contenta de verme... bonito lugar, Asuka, pero algo tétrico... siempre soñabas con vivir en un palacio pero no creo que esta haya sido tu idea... claro que te gustaba ser endiosada pero creo que esta posición tampoco era lo que aspirabas.

\- ¿Misato?... ¿eres realmente tú?

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

\- Te ves... como tú... pero... ¡tú moriste en el Tercer Impacto!

\- ¿Lo mismo que Shinji, Hikari, Touji, Mana y los demás?

\- No... Ellos fueron... ¿regenerados? Pero tú... ¡Shinji me dijo que quedaste herida en NERV! ¿Acaso fuiste regenerada? ¿Estabas en la Tierra? ¿Por qué no te presentaste? ¿Acaso Lisandro lo sabía?

\- No... Estuve en la Complementación, Asuka, lo mismo que los demás, pero no fui regenerada...

\- Es decir que no volviste a una forma física.

\- Así es...

\- ¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Alguien que tomo la forma de Misato? ¿Eres acaso el Supremo Kaiosama?

\- ¡Ja! No... Soy yo... la verdadera y única Misato Katsuragi.

\- No te creo... ¿acaso no dijiste que no te regeneraste?

\- Así es... pero eso no significa que perdiera mi existencia... la unión con Lilith nos permitió pasar a otro nivel... es por ello que se me permitió venir aquí.

Asuka cae en cuenta que Misato vestía una ligera túnica... su rostro, sus formas y manera eran las de Misato. "¿Pero cómo puede ser ella?", piensa Asuka.

\- ¿Se te permitió?

\- Sí... quise venir a verte.

\- Supongamos que te creo... ¿a qué has venido?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? Y te aconsejo que lo expliques y seas breve... ¿acaso no sabes dónde estás?

Misato se sienta y mira alrededor de ella.

\- ¿Acaso no hay nada para beber aquí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo sed...

Asuka desconcertada llena un vaso con agua y se lo ofrece a Misato quien lo recibe con una sonrisa.

\- Esperaba algo más fuerte.

\- ¡Esto no es una cantina! ¡Habla de una vez que no estamos en NERV para que empieces con tus juegos!

\- Vaya, Asuka... no has cambiado... claro que sé que no estamos en NERV... esto es el Santuario de Atenas... el mundo de Lisandro... y en este momento se combate... una batalla muy dura por cierto.

\- ¿Es que eso no te importa? ¿Acaso no sabes que Dagoth puede llegar en cualquier momento? ¿Qué hago? ¿Te presento con él? "Hola, Dagoth... te presento a Misato... una antigua amiga de NERV... no la destruyas, ¿sí?"

\- No hace falta... sé de quien me hablas... pero no vine a verlo a él sino a ti.

\- Me lo imaginaba... ¿qué quieres?

\- Solo preguntarte, Asuka... ¿era esto lo que querías?

Asuka se queda en silencio y luego replica.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que acaso esto es mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo provoqué esto? ¿Yo inicié la guerra? Yo solo quería...

\- Querías recuperar a tu hijo... ahora sabes que Lisandro es el responsable de que él haya partido... ¿ahora te das cuenta del por qué?

\- Creo adivinarlo... pero todo eso ya no tiene importancia... Kay regresará.

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que se una a su padre? ¿Formarán una familia de la destrucción?

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Yo...

\- Ahora sabes que Lisandro es un Primordial... trata de retroceder en el tiempo, Asuka, y date cuenta cual es el punto de inflexión en toda esta historia.

\- No te entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

\- Cuando se produjo el cambio... cuando las cosas se encaminaron por esta senda... cuando ya no hubo retorno.

Asuka se queda en silencio antes de contestar.

\- Cuando Kay desapareció... ¿a eso te refieres?

\- No, Asuka... eso solo fue una consecuencia de lo que te he preguntado... ¿cuándo las cosas cambiaron?

Asuka nuevamente piensa y cree adivinar la respuesta.

\- Cuando... Kiki encontró las profecías de Atena... ¿es eso?

\- Sí... allí estaba escrito no lo que iba a suceder, sino los diferentes caminos que se debían seguir... ¿Te negaste a leerlo recuerdas? Pero Lisandro lo interpretó a espaldas tuyas.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Lisandro siguió el camino que creyó correcto.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Correcto para quién? ¿Para él? ¿Para los Primordiales? ¿Para Dagoth? ¿Qué tanto sabes tú de eso?

\- No sé nada... pero si Lisandro supo interpretar las profecías de Atena, supo qué camino seguir y creo que eso es lo que tú debes de darte cuenta para saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Sigo sin entenderte.

\- Deja de actuar por tu cuenta, Asuka... tienes que tomar una decisión sobre qué camino seguir y para eso debes de darte cuenta de cuál es el camino que quiere seguir Lisandro, sea bueno o malo, ese debe ser la base para la decisión que debas tomar.

\- Mi decisión es recuperar a mi hijo.

\- Esa es tu finalidad... tu propósito... no tu decisión... y está en función a lo que decidas.

Asuka comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación antes de dirigirse otra vez a Misato.

\- ¿Cómo podría yo saber qué camino tomar? ¿En qué puedes ayudarme Misato para saber que decidir?

\- Oye... aquí tú eres la diosa... usa eso que supuestamente tienes.

\- No bromees... no puedo... y aunque pudiera, estoy sometida a Dagoth.

\- No bromeo... dime, Asuka... ¿qué hiciste con la Gema de la Valkiria y con la Balmung?

\- Yo... se las di a Hilda de Polaris...

\- ¿Ella los tiene?

\- Supongo que sí...

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Dónde las recibió Hilda?

\- Bueno... yo se las mandé cuando ya vivía en Perú... ella estaba en... ¡ella estaba aquí! ¡En el Santuario!

Misato se pone de pie.

\- Hilda de Polaris acaba de morir... recibe su legado, Asuka... es lo que ella hubiese querido ya que ella no podía usar ambas cosas y las guardó hasta que llegara el momento en que las usarías... Asuka... Hilda tuvo primero las profecías de Atena y Saori Kido dejó mensajes para cada uno que tuvo en sus manos ese cuaderno... para Hilda... para Kiki... para Lisandro... y también para ti.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- La verdad es que... ese cuaderno le fue entregado a Hilda por la propia Saori y ella lo tuvo en todo ese tiempo hasta que lo dejó al alcance de Kiki... fue por eso que ella sabía sobre Mana y ella le contó cuando Mana estuvo en Asgard... parte de esa memoria quedó en Rei y es por eso que ella vino a buscarte y tú te negaste a escucharla... fue por eso que ella se entrenó con Yoga pese a conocer el puño de hielo... porque quería estar cerca de Hilda.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el cuaderno también estaba escrito para mí?

\- Así es.

Asuka vuelve a guardar silencio unos minutos.

\- Si sabían eso... ¡¿por qué diablos no me lo dijeron?! ¡¿Por qué te apareces ahora a decírmelo cuando ya tenemos este problema encima?!

\- Dime, Asuka... ¿me hubieras creído? ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron Rei, el propio Lisandro y Kiki? ¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido que yo te lo dijese? Si estoy aquí, es porque ahora no puedes escapar a tu destino y necesitabas saberlo... dime ahora, Asuka... aun no sabes qué camino tomar pero si sabes que ya tienes más de una opción... ¿qué harás?

Asuka estaba de espaldas a Misato y luego se vuelve para responder... pero Misato ya no estaba... ella se queda perpleja unos minutos observando el Gran Salón, para luego salir precipitadamente.

Instantes después hace su ingreso Dagoth... llevaba el Giga Slave reducido en sus manos... por un momento hace un rastreo ya que cree sentir una presencia pero al final se encoge de hombros y sale del lugar...

... después de todo ahora para él, ya nada de lo que pudiera pasar tendría ninguna importancia ya que todo iba de acuerdo a lo que había planeado... tan solo era cuestión de esperar que Lisandro regrese de su absurda batalla con la saiya. "¿Qué querrá probar? Ni siquiera con ella aquí, las cosas cambiarían", piensa Dagoth.

...

Galatea corría cuando sale de la Casa de Libra y se va a aproximando a Escorpio. El cosmo de Ahmed la acompañaba y eso le daba fortaleza para llegar pero aun así le extrañaba que los cosmos que combatían en Sagitario y Piscis se hayan apagado. "¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Deberé continuar una vez que purifique Escorpio?... si... debo de hacerlo", piensa ella.

Gaudi, Gilgamesh y Zeros hacen su ingreso a la Casa de Aries.

\- No estoy seguro si quiero contar con tu compañía, Zeros -le dice Kiwishin-. No sé qué es lo que pretendes ahora.

\- De eso se trata, Supremo Kaiosama -le contesta sonriente-. La idea es que no lo sepas...

\- ¿Acaso pretendes apoyar a Dagoth ahora que tiene el Giga Slave? ¿Serás participe de la unión con los Mazokus?

\- Si ayudar a Dagoth fuera mi intención habría apoyado a Imordeglo.

\- Entonces que...

Kiwishin calla al percatarse de una figura caída... al acercarse los tres, reconocen a Ahmed quien se sonríe al verlos.

\- Vaya... ¿así que se unen al club de las Doce Casas ustedes también? Creo que llegan un poco tarde.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? -le pregunta Gilgamesh.

\- Es el costo de la pelea contra Kaysa de Limnades... él está muerto y Galatea continúa mi camino con la Armadura de Escorpio.

\- ¿Galatea? -se sorprende Urk-. ¿Ella viste la Armadura de Oro?

\- Sí... y ahora está llegando a la Casa que le corresponde... lo ha hecho muy bien... ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Ahmed calla cuando Gaudi coloca su mano sobre él... los poderes curativos de Kiwishin comienzan a hacer efecto.

...

Ikki había dejado a su nieta en su habitación junto con Mana, luego que volviera su otra nuera, Jiné. Ikki observaba el exterior a través de la ventana cuando Jiné se dirige a él.

\- ¿Señor Ikki? Lo siente, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... ¿tú también?

\- Es Lisandro... está peleando... con...

\- Con Pan... con la nieta de Son Goku.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Qué está pasando, señor Ikki? ¿Qué locura es esta? ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ¿Qué debemos esperar al final? ¿Es acaso el fin del mundo?

Ikki guarda silencio y Jiné se queda esperando detrás de él.

\- Señor Ikki... por favor dígame algo.

Ikki se da vuelta y se acerca a Jiné y le da un beso en la frente.

\- Eres tan parecida a Sunrei... pero en ti esta la fortaleza de Shiru... él siempre fue el más sensato entre nosotros... los Caballeros de Bronce. No estuvo bien, pero tú eras mi nuera favorita... siempre tan gentil y desinteresada... fuiste un gran apoyo para la familia y te lo agradezco.

Ikki se da vuelta y se encamina hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Señor Ikki?

\- Despídeme de mis nietas... y de Sheena... adiós.

\- ¡Señor Ikki!

\- Debo enfrentar lo que hemos engendrado...

Ikki sale y cierra la puerta... Jiné corre y la abre... pero Ikki, el Fénix, había desaparecido...

...

Fler observaba a Ergon quien sentado sobre su cama estaba en silencio... Fler sabía lo duro que debía ser para un niño de su edad el haberse quedado sin padres y le preocupaba su silencio. Ella se daba cuenta de que a partir de ese momento, él se convertiría en su responsabilidad y sus manos sujetaban el papel que Yoga le había dejado y que recién había leído. "Si algo sale mal, llévate a Ergon... que el Supremo Kaiosama los lleve donde los saiyas... perdóname Fler, te amo... adiós", era lo escrito en aquella nota y Fler ya no tenía la fortaleza para llorar ya que había llorado bastante por su hermana Hilda... ahora solo debía de pensar.

...

Los combates en el interior del Santuario continuaban. Trunks se enfrentaba a los armanoides tratando de abatirlos, pero esto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil debido al constante ataque de estos, quienes lanzaban constantes disparos para derribarlo. Pese a la velocidad de Trunks, los armanoides anticipaban sus movimientos por lo que Trunks pensó que mejor sería expandir su ki generando una onda destructiva que acabara con sus ocasionales rivales, pero se detuvo al pensar en el armanoide a quien ayudaba y que seguía combatiendo, además que se había percatado de un sujeto extraño que les estaba ayudando desde tierra.

Nidi continuaba su pesado avance hacia su objetivo, sin cesar de disparar contra sus atacantes, pero varios disparos le habían hecho impacto aunque gracias al fuerte blindaje aún resistía pero sus sistemas estaban empezando a fallar. "Lisandro... debo de hacerlo... ¡debo de lograrlo!", piensa ella.

\- ¡Abran fuego las baterías de tierra! -grita Andrinakos cuando recibe un mensaje-. ¿Quién diablos es?

\- ¿Problemas, presidente Andrinakos?

\- ¿Farias? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Decirle que de parte de Dagoth, aborde un helicóptero y abandone el Santuario inmediatamente... necesitamos que tome el mando de las tropas y prepare las defensas en contra de una invasión europea y norteamericana.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿Cuál invasión?

\- Los ejércitos de Europa acaban de cruzar la frontera bosnia y se adentran a Macedonia... los turcos están lanzando su ofensiva en el Egeo y están tomando las islas y a punto de invadir Chipre... la flota norteamericana está en el Mediterráneo y va a apoyar a los turcos en Chipre y sus marines se preparan para atacar el Santuario y ocupar las costas... y ni que decir de los rusos que están ya en la frontera serbia.

\- Pero... ¡no podremos enfrentar a todo el mundo! ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes?

\- No se preocupen... las fuerzas que han movilizado, son las únicas que pueden movilizar... si las derrotan podrán estar tranquilos pero para ello deben mantener intacta su fuerza de armanoides... lo que queremos es que ordene el lanzamientos de los misiles balísticos "Artemisa" contra la flota norteamericana.

\- Pero... eso es involucrar directamente a Grecia en una acción contra los norteamericanos... ¡nos responderán con armas nucleares!

\- No se preocupe... las interceptaremos.

El combate se hace cada vez más desesperado para Nidi quien siente más los impactos de los disparos enemigos... Trunks se decide ayudarla más y ataca con todo su poder a los armanoides alcanzando a derribar dos pero los otros lo mantienen a raya, aunque Trunks aterriza cerca de Zelgadis y se ponen espalda con espalda.

\- Hola... me llamo Trunks.

\- Yo... soy Zelgadis...

\- Es un placer... ¿alguna idea?

\- Ninguna...

\- Pues yo si tengo una... tu magia no puede ser detectada por esas cosas pero mis técnicas si... uniremos fuerzas.

...

Pan lanzaba un veloz ataque contra Lisandro quien nuevamente elude sus intentos, pero esta vez Pan baja su ki por lo que su oponente se prepara para atacar y es el momento aprovechado por la saiya para ejecutar su técnica.

\- ¡Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken! -el veloz ataque simultáneo sorprende a Lisandro quien trata de bloquear las técnicas pero no puede del todo y es golpeado lo que lo derriba pero se recupera antes de que Pan aproveche la ventaja pero solo alcanza a bloquearla y decide hacer distancia pero eleva su cosmo superando el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡La Furia del Dragón Dorado! -la técnica de Lisandro sale de sus manos pero casi inmediatamente Pan reacciona.

\- ¡Golpe de Dragón! -las dos técnicas del dragón chocan violentamente generando una conmoción que remece la Antártida... los témpanos empiezan a desprenderse, y ambos contrincantes emergen del caos manteniendo intacto su poder.

\- Veo que eres terriblemente buena, Pan -le dice Lisandro pero Pan no contesta y mantiene su enorme ki-. Pero mantener tu nivel te está costando más esfuerzo de lo que creías... además tengo la ventaja de que yo ya te he visto luchar y enfrenté a Valstar que tenía un nivel similar al tuyo... claro que tú no tienes ese conocimiento que me permitirá vencerte.

\- ¡No cantes victoria todavía que no has visto todo de mí! ¡Ahhhh!

El poder de Pan se incrementa y ataca a Lisandro quien parece desvanecerse en el aire y su poder intacto aparece repentinamente y ataca a Pan que detiene sus técnicas pero rápidamente eleva su poder.

\- ¡Kamehamehaaa! -pese a la rapidez de la saiya, Lisandro aprovecha el momento y alcanza a golpearla y derribarla, pero Pan se recupera con rapidez y eleva su poder antes de que Lisandro la ataque pero este se mantiene de pie frente a ella.

\- Eso fue un error... tu técnica puede ser muy poderosa, pero es lenta y muy evidente... eso solo te serviría para liquidar una pelea o para sorprender a rivales más lentos... ¡ahora siente esto! ¡Ave Fénix!

La técnica aprendida de su padre, es contenida con una mano por Pan pero Lisandro ya estaba al lado de ella y la alcanza a golpear nuevamente varias veces hasta derribarla. Pan esta vez se levanta con dificultad.

\- Te lo dije... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te venza, Pan...

\- No... No todo está dicho...

Pan eleva nuevamente su poder, lo que sorprende a Lisandro. "Debería ya de estarse debilitando", piensa él.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -para sorpresa de Lisandro, Pan ya estaba sobre él y le aplica un fuerte golpe que lo derriba... el Kamehameha no se hace esperar y el impacto es a duras penas esquivado por Lisandro que resiente de todas maneras el ataque.

\- Te devuelvo la atención -le dice Pan mientras elevaba otra vez su ki-. No eres el único que puede moverse rápido.

\- Te concedo... la habilidad... me sorprendiste.

Lisandro se pone de pie y eleva su cosmo. "Dolbar tenía razón... su cosmo se mantiene pese a estar lastimado... y él tiene razón... si seguimos así, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me venza ya que me estoy agotando", piensa Pan.

...

Asuka Langley entra a lo que en un tiempo fueron las habitaciones de Saori Kido y que luego fueron ocupadas por Hilda de Polaris pero luego de eso sirvió de habitación del Patriarca Gigas pero a la muerte de este fue cerrado y no entregado a Eudoria. Fue allí donde empezó a buscar lo que creía encontraría en aquel lugar.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, diosa Freya... lo que buscas no está aquí.

Asuka se sorprende y ve al lado de ella a un enorme sujeto lo que la asusta pero tras unos segundos de silencio, se da cuenta que aquel sujeto no parecía pretender hacerle daño ya que mantiene la misma expresión cansina y en su mano sostenía una botella de licor.

\- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? -le pregunta Asuka.

\- ¿No me reconoces? Bueno... la verdad es que no creo que sepas quien soy... sé que tú eres... o fuiste la esposa de Lisandro de Sagitario... mi nombre es Eudoria... Patriarca del Santuario.

\- ¿Patriarca? ¿No estás un poco desubicado?

\- No... Pero si bien tengo ese título, este carece del más mínimo significado... lo perdió cuando Cygnus Yoga abandonó el Santuario y Unicron y el gobierno griego asumieron el control... Gigas y yo fuimos los Patriarcas posteriores pero sin ninguna autoridad ya que solo fuimos entes decorativos o para simular un aparente retorno a los viejos tiempos.

\- Pero... ¿cómo es que permaneces aquí?

\- Mi mente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a Dagoth... cuando sucedió todo yo estaba aquí y de aquí no me he movido y pude ser testigo de lo que pasó... por suerte nadie se fijó aquí... solo Dolbar y él no le dijo nada a Dagoth.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por el mismo motivo por el que estas aquí... no... No permanecí aquí por miedo... al principio sí pero Dolbar me convenció que me quedara porque sabía que tú llegarías.

\- No entiendo...

\- Toma esto y lo entenderás...

Eudoria le extiende un cofre largo que Asuka toma... lo deposita en el suelo y se arrodilla para abrirlo... al ver su contenido no hace ninguna expresión porque ya sabía que era.

\- Úsalo bien... la verdad es que por un momento, cuando lo encontré, creí que me daría el poder suficiente para superar esto y remediar lo que hicimos, pero solo tú puedes usar la Gema de la Valkiria y fundir nuevamente a Balmung.

Eudoria se da media vuelta y avanza hacia la salida algo bamboleante.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vas? Estás ebrio.

\- Debo cumplir con mi destino... ya cumplí con mi deber y ahora debo de luchar.

\- ¡No! ¡Te matarán!

\- Lo sé... pero es lo más que puedo desear... una muerte honorable.

Eudoria abandona la habitación y Asuka solo lo sigue con la mirada para luego volver a ver a ambos objetos que una vez se usó allá en su mundo.

...

Joseph Ausburg no había abandonado su computadora, tratando de penetrar los códigos de Unicron, pero el esfuerzo ya lo había agotado y parecía rendirse... había perdido comunicación con Nidi por lo que suponía que el plan había fracasado. Las noticias que le llegaban eran inquietantes referentes a la derrota de las fuerzas de los países atacados pero que se esperaba una ofensiva de parte de Europa y los Estados Unidos. "¿Por qué Unicron no ataca la flota norteamericana o a los turcos y rusos? Pareciera que este ataque solo tenía por objeto que ataquen Grecia... ¿dónde están los Caballeros? Pareciera que ellos también han sido derrotados... ya no hay señales de lucha en las Doce Casas", eran los pensamientos de Ausburg y es cuando le avisan que Anders estaba queriendo hablar con él.

\- Adelante, delegado -dice Ausburg.

\- ¿Ausburg? ¿Aún no logra nada? ¡Los combates continúan y nuestras bajas ya llegan cerca de cien mil en todo el mundo!

\- Lo sé... lamentablemente Unicron ha bloqueado todos sus accesos y no he podido entrar a los nuevos códigos para neutralizar a los armanoides... y aun así lo logre, el Santuario aún cuenta con un buen arsenal.

\- No hay nada que hacer entonces.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Qué hay de su gente?

\- No lo sé... creo que han sido derrotados.

\- ¿Y Nidi Palmer?

\- No tengo comunicación con ella...

\- Pues le informo que los norteamericanos atacarán Grecia directamente y ya me han informado que los británicos los secundarán... bombardearán todo y no dudarán en arrasar Atenas y Esparta y ni qué decir del Santuario... me temo que usarán armas nucleares.

\- Me lo imagino... y me temo que fracasarán.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- ¿Conoce algo del sistema "Artemisa"?

\- No...

\- No voy a proteger a los norteamericanos ni a los británicos... ya se enterarán, más aún que me han abandonado... sé que una fuerza griega de Kadarkis junto con los turcos están tomando las islas del Mar Egeo y me imagino que yo estoy en la lista ya que están haciendo una acción envolvente sobre nosotros para impedirnos escapar... es obvio que saben mi ubicación.

\- La verdad... no sé qué decirle.

\- No hace falta que diga nada... adiós... cortaremos las comunicaciones a partir de este momento.

Ausburg corta la comunicación y llama a su subalterno.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Da la orden de que abandonen sus puestos todo el personal civil... una vez que hayan sido evacuados... activa el sistema automático de defensa y que abandone su lugar el personal militar... usen los submarinos B231... no los detectarán... vayan a Italia y entréguense allá o a quien sea menos a los turcos o a Kadarkis... los matarán.

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros... deben irse... han hecho lo posible pero ya no hay alternativa...

\- ¿Y usted?

\- Me quedaré aquí... lo único que lamentaré será el saber en que quedará todo esto... si nos someteremos a Dagoth o aún habrá esperanzas.

\- Señor... antes de dar la orden quisiera mostrarle algo.

El oficial se acerca a la pantalla de la computadora central y teclea varios comandos hasta encontrar lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -le pregunta Ausburg.

\- Eso es un "gusano"... lo creé hace un rato mientras trataba de descifrar los códigos de Unicron... ese gusano ya está en el interior del sistema y necesitamos que horade los sistemas de protección... tal vez si actuamos rápido podamos penetrar en los códigos de los armanoides.

\- Vaya... tal vez tengamos una última carta... yo daré la orden y tú encárgate de todo.

...

En el Santuario, Andrinakos da las últimas órdenes rápidamente mientras sus subalternos siguen la batalla en el exterior... Nidi avanzaba en medio de los disparos pero ya casi sin municiones, no puede rechazar a sus adversarios, y solo se limita a esquivarlos. Trunks y Zelgadis combinan sus poderes y atacan juntos... el ki de Trunks ayuda a Zelgadis a volar junto con él y mientras este ejecuta sus hechizos.

\- ¡Relámpago de Fuego! -el ataque genera una multitud de llamas que estallan alrededor de los armanoides que se le lanzaban encima confundiéndolos, momento aprovechado por Trunks para atacar.

\- ¡Big Bang Attack! -el ataque se concentra en un armanoide que estalla por el poderoso ataque y su explosión afecta a los otros que son también abatidos.

\- ¡Flare Bit! -el ataque mágico de Zelgadis atraviesa sin dificultad al primer armanoide que impacta y cae pesadamente.

\- ¡Final Flash! -el ataque de Trunks impacta en el suelo y despide a los armanoides lo que es aprovechado por Zelgadis.

\- ¡Timi livin! -el ataque de viento envuelve a los armanoides que son arrastrados y Trunks ataca golpeándolos y derribándolos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

El desorden cunde en el lugar ya que los sistemas comienzan a fallar... Nidi aprovecha el pánico y se lanza a toda velocidad llegando hasta su objetivo pese a que el fuego de las baterías se abaten sobre ella... haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, rompe los muros de concreto reforzado con placas de acero y se desprende de su armadura para dejar relucir los misiles adosados a ella.

\- ¡No! -grita Andrinakos-. ¡No dejen que dispare!

Los armanoides más cercanos atacan y disparan sobre Nidi, pero esta suelta su carga que se introduce en el lugar... apenas le da tiempo para apartarse, cuando una explosión termonuclear de un megatón remece el Santuario... Tras unos minutos de desorden, Andrinakos se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

\- No... No puede ser... ¡maldición! ¡Destruyó el generador de ondas ANSE! ¡Eso era lo que quería! ¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Fue cosa de un instante para que Trunks sintiera el efecto... su poder comienza a expandirse y en unos segundos alcanza el nivel de supersaiyajin 2...

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Mátenla! ¡Aún se mueve! ¡No disfrutará esto!

Antes de que los armanoides disparen, una onda de poder les impacta y los destruye... Trunks esta vez con todo su poder, se prepara a terminar con los armanoides que quedaban... Andrinakos decide huir del lugar pero en eso escucha los disparos y el estruendo de explosiones en el exterior de su base...

\- ¡Qué pasa ahí afuera! -grita.

\- Alguien está atacando a los robots guardianes -responde uno de los zombies.

En el exterior, Zelgadis había identificado la base de donde provenían las órdenes a los armanoides al ver una edificación resguardada por otros artefactos mecánicos... decide atacar, pero en eso, los robots son levantados en peso y estrellados el uno contra el otro, estallando... una lluvia de disparos se abate sobre el atacante, pero este sigue peleando arrasando las defensas. "¿Quién es ese loco?", piensa Zelgadis.

En el interior, los ocupantes sienten que cesan los disparos y tras un segundo de silencio, la puerta de acero se parte y hace su entrada una figura enorme.

\- Pero... ¡tú! -exclama Andrinakos.

\- ¡Presidente Andrinakos! Reciba los saludos de Eudoria... ¡Patriarca fantoche del Santuario! ¡Elevado por obra y gracia del gobierno de su excelencia y destronado por los poderes en los que usted no creía! ¡Los mismos poderes que darán un golpe de Estado sacándolo de la presidencia permanentemente! ¡¿Creía que el pobre Eudoria sería incapaz de reaccionar?!

Eudoria se lanza contra él y lo sostiene del cuello mientras los guardias y el único Caballero zombie que quedaba lo atacaban de todas direcciones... Andrinakos cae sin vida mientras Eudoria se vuelve hacia sus atacantes y los va acabando uno por uno... el último Caballero no resiste el poderoso golpe que lo atraviesa de lado a lado... tras quedarse unos segundos contemplando su obra, Eudoria sale bamboleándose del lugar y contempla las ruinas de lo que había sido el objeto de sus ambiciones... de pronto siente que su nombre es vitoreado y cree ver alrededor de él a los Caballeros del Santuario.

\- Santuario... -es lo último que dice antes de caer sin vida... Zelgadis es el único testigo de todo y se acerca para cerrarle los ojos y sin pensarlo hace un saludo para todos los gigantes llenos de pena, rabia y licor...

Fin del capítulo 39


	40. El recuerdo de un olvido

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 40**

 **El recuerdo de un olvido**

Kiwishin había terminado de usar sus poderes curativos con Ahmed pero este aún no podía levantarse.

\- He curado tus heridas -le dice-. Pero tal parece que tu columna estaba muy lastimada... ¿puedes pararte?

\- No... Pero ya no me duele.

\- No sé si con el tiempo...

\- Olvídalo... ya hiciste bastante.

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí -dice Gilgamesh.

\- No podemos llevarlo con nosotros -dice Zeros.

En eso sienten una presencia aparecer de improviso. Al dirigir su mirada a la entrada, Kiwishin se sorprende de lo que vio en la entrada.

\- Es Julian Solo -dice quedamente-. Y... Sailor Mars... Ryoga... ¿qué hacen aquí?

Efectivamente, Julian Solo penetra en la Casa de Aries, seguido de la Sailor, el chico perdido y Tetis.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunta Zeros.

\- Creo que es obvio -dice Julian Solo y luego se dirige a Gaudi-. Supongo que ya los conoce, como yo te conozco a ti, Supremo Kaiosama.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Sentí tu cosmo curativo... ¿por qué ocupas ese cuerpo?

\- Es una larga historia... no te ves muy diferente desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo de todos modos.

\- ¿Y ellos?

\- Me acompañan... ayudaron en la pelea contra Dolbar, pero no podíamos hacer mucho en la pelea entre la saiya y Lisandro de Sagitario... preferí traerlos conmigo.

\- Entonces es cierto... Lisandro es ahora un adversario más -dice Gilgamesh.

\- Un adversario más, no... Su poder es enorme y dudo que la saiya pueda derrotarlo... aún con la plenitud de mi cosmo, me sería difícil enfrentarlo.

En eso otra presencia se manifiesta en el lugar... Rei Hino se sorprende también al verla.

\- ¿Setsuna? ¿Tú también?

\- Así es -contesta Sailor Plut-. Veo que ahora nos volvemos a encontrar en una situación desesperada y tengo el presentimiento que me necesitarán.

\- Necesitaremos todo lo que podamos reunir -dice Kiwishin-. La batalla de las Doce Casas ha terminado, pero necesitamos que sean purificadas el resto de Casas que aún no lo son... ya lo han sido Aries, Tauro, Cancer, Leo y Libra... sé que Francisco está en Géminis y Galatea está entrando a Escorpio pero deben saber el cómo purificarlas... Bra ha recuperado Virgo, pero ya no siento su presencia y la Casa no ha sido purificada... Rei Ayanami ha vencido y viste la Armadura de Acuario así que es cuestión de tiempo para que ella este aquí, pero no sé qué ha pasado con Burgun ya que fue detenido en Sagitario... Rina Inverse viste ahora la de Piscis pero sé que ha sido detenida en Acuario.

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene que se purifiquen las Casas del Zodiaco? -pregunta Mars.

\- Con las Doce Casas purificadas, podrán ser despertadas las Armaduras Divinas... con ellas podremos enfrentar a Dagoth.

La voz que sonó provino de la entrada... todos se quedan observando a los recién llegados... eran Yoga, Ikki y Aioros.

...

Los armanoides que protegían las instalaciones militares en el Santuario se estaban replegando al no recibir ninguna orden más... Trunks los miraba en actitud desafiante en su forma de supersaiyajin 2 pero estos no se atrevían a atacarlo... el saiya se acerca al armanoide rojo y comienza a abrirlo para sacar a la persona en su interior. Tras unos segundos, abre la cubierta y ve el cuerpo de Nidi cubierto de heridas y sin sentido. Trunks saca una semilla del ermitaño y se la hace comer... tras unos segundos, Nidi abre los ojos.

\- ¿Qué... qué pasó?

\- No sé cómo lo sabías pero lo que hiciste anuló lo que impedía que me transformara... me imagino que eso pasaba con los otros.

\- Las ondas ANSE... tú... tú me ayudaste... ¿quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Trunks...

\- El saiya... el hijo de Vegeta...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lisandro me habló de ti...

Trunks piensa en Lisandro... ya había sentido la explosión de poder que se suscitaba en otra parte del mundo... una era inequívocamente Pan... pero la otra... a Trunks le costaba reconocer que era Lisandro. "¿Pero por qué? Pareciera que están peleando", piensa él.

\- Yo... debía de anular las ondas ANSE... era la única forma para que sus poderes y los de los Caballeros estén a plenitud... y además derrotamos a los armanoides aquí... ya no serán una amenaza y Dagoth no podrá usarlos contra ustedes.

\- Aún hay algunos por ahí...

\- Ya no importan... sin el comando central, están desperdigados y sin control... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Destruyeron el comando?

\- No lo sé...

Nidi opera su armanoide y se encamina con Trunks hacia las derruidas instalaciones... Zelgadis estaba allí de pie.

\- ¿Zelgadis? ¿Tú hiciste esto? -le pregunta Trunks.

\- No... Fue él -Zel señala el cuerpo de Eudoria.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé...

\- Es Eudoria -dice Nidi quien lo identifica en la memoria de su computadora-. El antiguo Patriarca del Santuario... tal parece que en el último momento quiso recuperar su honor.

Nidi baja y entra en el comando... los cuerpos de los caídos presentaban un dantesco panorama... ella reconoce a Andrinakos.

\- Lastima, señor presidente... su sueño ya ha terminado.

Los sistemas aún parecían estar operativos y activa los comunicadores para contactarse con Ausburg.

El oficial griego que se encontraba con Ausburg lo miraba tras haberle comunicado la noticia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es ella?

\- Sí, señor.

Ausburg toma el intercomunicador y habla con la persona al otro lado.

\- ¿Nidi? ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí, Ausburg... hemos tenido éxito... con mucha ayuda claro... el generador de ondas ANSE ha sido destruido... y el comando central está en nuestras manos.

\- Lo lograste... ¿y Andrinakos?

\- Está aquí... muerto

\- ¿Lo mataste?

\- No fui yo... fue Eudoria... él está muerto también y fue él quien tomó el comando central.

"Eudoria", piensa Ausburg recordando al insignificante gigante que habían puesto como Patriarca... después de que Dagoth tomara el Santuario, no había tenido noticias de él por lo que supuso que se había quedado allí... o muerto o sirviendo a Dagoth. "Tal parece que no fue lo que pensé... y obviamente me equivoqué contigo... quisiste recuperar tu dignidad", se dice Ausburg a sí mismo.

\- ¿Ausburg?

\- Sí... dime... ¿tenemos el control total?

\- Me temo que no... Creo que aún se combate en el resto del Santuario... Dagoth debe de estar allí... hay algo también que quiero preguntarle.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Las computadoras están activas... la pantalla central está emitiendo una serie de códigos y no los entiendo

\- ¿Cuál es el código base?

\- ART999 - SAT360.

\- Así que lo hicieron de todos modos...

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es el sistema Artemisa... ha sido activado.

...

\- Ustedes... -dice suavemente Julian Solo.

\- Julian Solo -dice Yoga entrando a la Casa de Aries-. Me sorprende verte aquí... ha pasado el tiempo.

\- De modo que ustedes han decidido venir -dice Kiwishin.

\- Así es, Supremo Kaiosama -dice Ikki-. No podíamos quedarnos sentados... más aún que las cosas se han puesto de esta manera... preferimos enfrentar la batalla final aquí.

\- ¿Creen estar listos para ello? -pregunta Gilgamesh.

\- Desde que teníamos 13 años no hemos parado de luchar -dice Yoga-. Hemos enfrentado las guerras santas... el Ragnarok... los Primordiales... si bien han pasado los años, aún nos sentimos en la capacidad de seguir adelante.

\- ¡Un momento! -interrumpe Mars-. Si estoy entendiendo bien, necesitamos que las Doce Casas sean purificadas para despertar las Armaduras Kamei... ¿pero cómo lograran eso? Si salen las cosas como dice él, solo habrán sido purificadas 11 Casas... Sagitario le pertenece a Lisandro y creo que él no va a querer purificar su Casa.

\- Dices bien, muchacha -dice Yoga-. Pero eso ya no importa... las armaduras son solo simples protecciones... el poder está en nosotros... siempre estuvo... deberemos enfrentar a Lisandro... a Dagoth con lo que tenemos.

\- Hablando de eso -dice Julian Solo-. Bien lo ha dicho el Supremo Kaiosama... necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Kaiosama.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Necesito estar en la plenitud de mi cosmo... para ello solo tú puedes ayudarme... tú puedes liberarme de la Olla de Atena.

...

Rei Ayanami y Goten volaban sobre el Atlántico cuando Rei súbitamente se detiene.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rei? -le pregunta Goten.

\- Debo regresar...

\- Si es por Pan, creo que ella se puede cuidar sola... no siento ya el ki de Bra y Trunks... sé que Uub está volando hacia lo que llaman Santuario.

\- Lo sé... pero debo volver, además es preferible que no me acompañes... creo que te necesitan en el Santuario.

Goten solo la mira.

\- Estarás sola entonces... ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- No es nada contra tuya... por favor, Goten, deja que esto termine y solucionaremos nuestras diferencias.

\- Está bien... pero creo que mejor te acompaño.

\- No... Ve al Santuario... necesitaran toda la ayuda allí... yo estaré bien.

Rei sin decir más da la vuelta y vuela en dirección a la Antártida... Goten tras unos segundos de vacilación, vuela en dirección al Santuario... pero casi al instante da la vuelta y va tras Rei.

...

Los poderes de Pan y Lisandro siguen en fuerte pugna... el terrible choque de ambos provoca un gran estallido pero luego ambos se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo esgrimiendo sus mejores técnicas. La maestría aprendida de Shiru por Lisandro se mide contra la destreza aprendida de Ranma por Pan, pero a una velocidad que sus maestros jamás habrían igualado... todo alrededor de ellos se deshace por cada contacto... para Pan, las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarla. "No... no debo flaquear... ¡terminaré esto de una vez por todas!", piensa ella.

Pan se eleva y ataca desde el aire obligando a Lisandro a elevar su cosmo para aproximarse a Pan quien nuevamente hace distancia no sin dejar de lanzar ataques de energía... los meteoros de Lisandro van hacia ella y esta trata de seguir el cosmo de Lisandro mientras elude los ataques, tratando de ver su siguiente movimiento... el siguiente ataque de Lisandro es esquivado por Pan quien prepara su ataque.

\- ¡Kamehamehaaa! -Pan adivina el siguiente ataque y dispara en esa dirección... Lisandro alcanza el octavo sentido por lo que elude fácilmente el ataque de la saiya y trata de sorprender a Pan pero ella lo evita también pero le permite acortar distancia para acercársele lo suficiente y propinarle un golpe que lo derriba... esta vez, no lo ataca con energía sino que se lanza contra él... Lisandro reacciona y alcanza nuevamente el octavo sentido.

\- ¡Explosión de Dragón! -el ataque sorprende a Pan quien recibe y resiente el impacto pero trata de rechazarlo con la explosión de su ki, contrarrestando el poder de Lisandro quien se ve superado por la saiya pero el impulso lanza a Pan por los aires hacia más arriba... Lisandro eleva nuevamente su cosmo y sigue su dirección.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente Asciende a los Cielos! -el impacto va directo a Pan pero esta reacciona y contraataca.

\- ¡Hiryu Hyoten Haaa!

Los dos dragones chocan en el cielo y pareciera que se librara una batalla de ellos en el cielo ya que ambas técnicas se envuelven la una a la otra para luego estallar... una explosión que remece al mundo... tras unos minutos de silencio, pasado el estruendo, Pan desciende en su forma normal con su ki descendido... El lugar donde estaba Lisandro estaba humeando con un enorme cráter.

\- Lisandro... -dice Pan pero casi inmediatamente se da cuenta... Lisandro estaba tras de ella. Pan se da vuelta y se pone en guardia... Lisandro estaba allí, con señales de heridas en el rostro y la armadura dañada.

\- Debí suponer que tu cuerpo resistiría mejor que la Armadura de Sagitario... he allí una ventaja de tu ki pero ya has agotado tu energía... y mi cosmo está intacto... aunque debo reconocer que estuviste cerca... si no pudiese alcanzar el octavo sentido me habrías matado... eso me da una ventaja sobre ti.

El cosmo de Lisandro comienza a elevarse enormemente, mientras que el ya agotado cuerpo de Pan, no alcanzaba a elevar su poder.

\- No te esfuerces, Pan... ahora las ondas ANSE vuelven a hacer efecto sobre ti... fue inteligente de tu parte engañar a Dolbar y hacer que te aísle de este mundo con el Escudo de Odín... eso te permitió alcanzare ese nivel, pero ahora eso ya no podrás repetir... ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Los ataques de Lisandro son tratados de ser contenidos por Pan pero no puede con todos por la velocidad y finalmente varios le impactan y Pan cae lastimada... lentamente se va levantando mientras va elevando su poder. "Increíble... pese a recibir mis meteoros aún puede seguir luchando", piensa él.

\- ¿Aún crees que puedes vencerme?

\- Soy la nieta de Son Goku... ¡él jamás se habría rendido y un saiya es más poderoso que los Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Esta pelea no termina!

\- Entonces lo siento, Pan... déjame decirte que aquella vez que interviniste en la pelea contra Broly me sentí humillado... ¡esta es la hora en que los papeles cambian! ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

\- ¡Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken!

Para sorpresa de Lisandro y antes de que reaccione, los meteoros son rechazados con los puños por Pan quien avanza hacia Lisandro en medio de su ataque... Pan llega hasta él y le aplica un golpe en el estómago y luego le aplica la técnica de las castañas antes de que Lisandro la bloquee... un último ataque lo lanza lejos, con la armadura quebrada en varias partes... Pan cae de rodillas agotada por el esfuerzo.

\- Primera regla -dice Pan jadeante-. No subestimes a tu rival cuando crees haberlo vencido... la pelea termina cuando uno está definitivamente vencido.

\- Segunda regla -dice Lisandro poniéndose de pie-. No le permitas a tu enemigo recuperarse... liquídalo cuando tengas la oportunidad porque si no podría ser demasiado tarde... ¡Pegasus Suiseiken!

El poderoso meteoro va directo a Pan quien no puede esquivarlo sino que lo detiene cruzando los brazos, pero su ki ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo y el golpe la lanza lejos estrellándola contra las rocas... pese a todo, Pan no pierde la conciencia ni la atención a los movimientos de Lisandro quien se eleva hasta ponerse a tiro.

\- ¡Hiryu Shoten Haaa!

El ataque sorprende a Lisandro quien estaba generando su técnica... el ímpetu del ataque lo alcanza antes de que lo esquive pero alcanza a lanzar su ataque.

\- ¡Excalibur! -el ataque cortante va directo a Pan quien lo ve y trata de esquivarlo... el ataque de torbellino de ki arrastra a Lisandro quien trata de superarlo pero el giro lo supera a él y finalmente lo estrella con violencia... muy lastimado trata de ponerse de pie y alcanza a ver a Pan que también hace lo mismo... ambos se ponen de pie casi al mismo tiempo y se ven el uno al otro... Lisandro estaba cubierto de heridas con la Armadura de Oro quebrada en varias partes y algunas de ellas desprendiéndose... Pan en cambio sangraba profusamente... el ataque cortante le había cortado haciéndole una gran herida desde el pecho pasando por el seno hasta el brazo izquierdo.

\- Ya no te quedan más fuerzas, Pan -le dice Lisandro-. Te he derrotado...

\- No... No... me... vencerás...

\- Creí que el único defecto de los saiyas era su orgullo... ¿es eso lo que los hace tercos? Estoy en mejores condiciones que tú.

\- Eso... ¡lo veremos! ¡Aún no sabes lo que es la capacidad de resistencia de un saiyajin!

\- Pues entonces... -comienza a decir Lisandro mientras eleva su cosmo pero en eso una voz lo detiene.

\- ¡Basta!

Ambos se vuelven y ven descender del cielo a Rei Ayanami.

...

Asuka se encontraba sola mientras sostenía la Gema de la Valkiria y a sus pies estaba la rota espada Balmung. "¿Qué debo hacer? Dagoth debe de estar buscándome... ¿qué es lo que quiso decir Misato?". Mientras piensa, no se da cuenta que la gema estaba empezando a brillar. Tras unos instantes, ella siente que el poder de la gema estaba despertando y luego de esperar casi sin pensar, se arrodilla ante la Balmung y coloca la gema sobre la espada rota.

Asuka no supo que pasó... un golpe de energía la sacudió y se sintió atrapada en un torbellino y parecía que todo se derrumbaba... tras unos instantes, se sintió flotar en la nada y poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia del lugar donde estaba... el Santuario.

La joven se pone de pie y contempla la espada en el suelo... no expresó sorpresa al ver la espada forjada nuevamente y lentamente la levanta del suelo. La verdad es que su mente estaba en otro lugar... en aquel instante en el que la gema y la espada se tocaron, muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella pero aún no terminaba de asimilarlos...

... rápidamente abandona la habitación y se dirige al antiguo templo de Atena...

...

Ikki, Yoga, Aioros, Zeros, Gilgamesh, Sailor Mars, Sailor Plut y Ryoga subían las escalinatas rumbo a Tauro... Ahmed había quedado al cuidado de Tetis y Kiwishin junto con Julian Solo habían abandonado el Santuario.

\- ¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto? -le pregunta Aioros a Yoga.

\- No lo sé, Aioros... recuerdo que Poseidón trató de destruirnos, pero luego nos ayudó en los Campos Eliseos... sea como sea, tiene toda la razón. Es un dios y puede ayudarnos.

\- Yoga... yo no deseo luchar contra mi hermano.

\- Yo tampoco, Aioros... créeme que yo tampoco, pero tal vez no tengamos otra salida.

Todos ingresan a Tauro... Jabu arrodillado esta inmóvil y Yoga se le acerca y toca su armadura.

\- Danos tu protección cuando penetremos tu Casa, Jabu de Tauro... la fuerza de las Doce Casas está en ti ahora... danos algo de ello también.

Todos continúan silenciosamente hasta pasar la Casa de Tauro y es cuando entran a Géminis... la Casa no había sido purificada e Ikki se adelanta... lentamente en la oscuridad se ve el brillo de la Armadura de Oro... Francisco de Géminis estaba allí, aún arrodillado en el suelo.

\- Francisco... -dice quedamente Ikki y se acerca a su discípulo y le pone la mano al hombro.

Francisco se vuelve y contempla el rostro de Ikki.

...

\- ¡Rei! -exclama Pan al ver a su amiga y vistiendo una Armadura de Oro.

\- Pan... -dice Rei dirigiéndole una corta mirada para dirigirse a Lisandro-. Lisandro... ¿por qué?

\- Rei Ayanami -dice Lisandro-. Felicitaciones... sabía que podrías contra Baian y contra Belcebú... no me decepcionaste.

\- Déjate de eso... ¡¿te pregunté por qué haces esto?! ¿Por qué ahora luchas contra Pan?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Dímelo... tú eres Lisandro... Pan y yo te queríamos más que a un hermano... ¿qué pasó contigo?

\- Pasó que no soy su hermano... tengo otro hermano... él y yo somos parte de una misma esencia.

\- ¿Hablas de Dagoth?

\- Hablo de mí mismo... yo soy Dagoth.

\- No... ¡Eso no puede ser!

\- Lo es... ¿quieres saberlo, Ángel? En el inicio de los tiempos, mientras tú tocabas el arpa, yo luché contra los Centinelas... y contra los que los secundaban que ahora se atreven a llamarse dioses...

«La historia ya la sabes... la batalla final en lo que hoy es el Santuario... esa fue la última orden que recibimos de nuestro padre Dagon a quien no pudimos despertar... divídete... formen dos... uno que espere y el otro que se refugie... Adaki e Irmisu fueron formados... ¿te das cuenta? Irmisu se quedó en el Santuario y todos creyeron que él era Dagoth y fue allí que lo sellaron al no poder destruirlo ya que había abandonado su forma física... yo... ¡yo, Adaki! Me quedé con el cuerpo y huí del Santuario... permanecí en esa carne hasta que se pudrió para luego reencarnar una y otra vez... ¿sabes para qué? ¡Para aprender!

»He perdido la noción de cuántas vidas viví, pero siempre cerca del Santuario... mis reencarnaciones fueron tantas que olvidé quien era y viví distintas vidas... hasta que pude llegar a ser Caballero del Santuario... Aioros, Seiya... y ahora Lisandro... ese fui... y así aprendí... aprendí a combatirlos... Caballeros, saiyas, dioses, Kaiosamas... ahora no hay nada a lo que no pueda enfrentar y antes de que puedan evitar el retorno de mi padre ya he hecho que se destruyan ustedes mismos luchando contra sombras que revivimos gracias a Phibrizo... los Mazokus... esta vez buscamos a los aliados ideales... y ahora cuando la sombra de Shagranigudu renazca en este mundo, formará uno con mi padre y será un ser más poderoso que Azatot.»

\- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Rei-. Aprendiste... ¿a eso se redujo? ¿A aprender? ¿Qué aprendiste, Lisandro?

\- Ya lo viste...

\- ¿Es esto parte del aprendizaje?

\- Pan era la única que podía detenernos... la única a quien podía tomar en serio y ahora ha sido derrotada.

\- ¡Eso aún no lo has logrado! -la voz de Pan se hace escuchar mientras su ki se comienza a incrementar... Rei se da cuenta y Lisandro también...

... las ondas ANSE habían desaparecido.

...

Asuka estaba en camino al templo de Atena donde otrora se levantara la enorme estatua de la diosa. Mientras corría, la joven va derramando lágrimas... los recuerdos afloraban a ella...

"Yo soy Freya... te encontré y te traje conmigo... soy una diosa valkiria, puedo hacer lo que quiera... ¡no! ¡Nadie se atreverá a decirme nada! ¡Ni siquiera Odín!... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¡Lo amaba! ¿Cómo se atrevieron?... ¡No! ¡No me condenen! ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡No me den el destino de Gillveig!", eran los pensamientos que ella tenía.

\- ¡Lisandro! ¡Tú lo sabías! -grita Asuka y recuerda: "Te supe antes de conocerte, Asuka... mi vida y mi muerte están ligados a ti"-. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es esta condena?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?!

Asuka llega al templo y penetra en él... la sala estaba a oscuras, pero el resplandor era visible... allí en el centro del salón estaba lo que había venido a buscar... el instrumento que una vez salvó a Saori Kido de la muerte cuando fue herida por la flecha de Ptolemy... allí estaba el Escudo de Atena... Asuka sin pensarlo más, se dirige a él y levanta la espada... un fuerte golpe impacta en el escudo y tras el choque y el resplandor, Asuka cae al suelo...

... tardo unos instantes en recuperarse y es cuando ve que tuvo éxito... el escudo yacía roto sobre el suelo y Asuka comienza a derramar lágrimas.

\- Ahora... lo sé... lo recuerdo... y todos lo sabían... Atena... Hilda... el Supremo Kaiosama... Lisandro.

\- Freya... ¿qué has hecho?

Asuka se vuelve y ve la figura de Dagoth en el umbral.

...

Pan estaba elevando su ki ante la sorpresa de Lisandro. "Algo o alguien destruyó la central de emisión de las ondas... ¿quién?", piensa Lisandro mientras su mente se proyecta hacia el Santuario y contempla el panorama de armanoides destruidos y en eso se sorprende al darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí. "¿Nidi? ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace ella ahí?!", se dice a sí mismo y este tras un largo rato se echa a reír.

\- ¡Jajaja! Las ondas ANSE... ¿quién iba a pensarlo?... así que Nidi lo hizo y tuvo éxito... resulta gracioso que justamente ella haya hecho lo que creía imposible... Nidi... ¿lo habrías intentado de haber sabido la verdad? ¿Tanto significo para ti?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -dice Rei.

\- No lo entenderías -contesta Lisandro quien fija su atención en Pan... tras unos segundos, el poder de Pan estalla y se transforma en supersaiyajin 2-. Lo siento, Pan... estás muy débil y no puedes elevar más tu nivel... con el nivel de antes tendrías la oportunidad... con ese nivel... no.

\- ¡No te creas, Lisandro! ¡Dejémonos de jueguitos! ¡El todo por el todo!

Lisandro se sonríe y eleva su cosmo.

\- Que así sea -responde pero Rei se apresta a intervenir.

\- ¡No te metas, Rei! -grita Pan-. ¡Esta pelea es mía!

\- Pero...

\- ¡No perderé! ¡No ante él! Déjame esto... por favor.

Rei se queda en suspenso y ambos contrincantes elevan más su poder... tras unos instantes, los dos se lanzan el uno contra el otro y chocan los poderes, pero al segundo choque, Pan da una voltereta en el aire y cae de frente a las espaldas de Lisandro y le aplica un golpe que el Caballero bloquea a medias, derribándolo. Pan ejecuta sus movimientos para atacar.

\- Kame... hameeee...

Lisandro se da cuenta y eleva su poder.

\- ... haaaa!

\- ¡Cien Dragones de Rozán!

El impacto da de lleno en ambos contendientes ya que el ataque de Pan se desvía y sigue a Lisandro quien alcanza el octavo sentido para eludir el ataque...

... el enorme estruendo sacude nuevamente la Antártida...

Fin del capítulo 40


	41. Preludio final

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 41**

 **Preludio final**

Rei sobrevolaba el lugar donde el terrible estruendo había remecido la Antártida... los escombros habían cubierto el lugar de impacto y ella no sentía el ki de Pan ni el cosmo de Lisandro... si ella no hubiese tenido el entrenamiento que tuvo, no habría visto lo que pasó. "Ambos se dieron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Pan la que sorprendió a Lisandro... desvió el Kamehameha hacia donde apareció Lisandro quien recibió de lleno el impacto, pero para eso Pan no se movió y recibió la técnica de él... por Dios... no permitas que muera", piensa Rei.

Tras unos instantes, su corazón le dijo donde cavar y frenéticamente se pone a hacerlo y es cuando una presencia se acerca y ella se vuelve.

\- ¿Goten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué crees?... Decidí que no podía dejarte sola... ¿qué pasó?

\- No hay tiempo... ¡ayúdame a cavar aquí!

Ambos se ponen a cavar y es cuando encuentran una mano... nuevamente se ponen a cavar alrededor y ven un rostro.

\- ¡Es Pan! -dice Goten quien rápidamente saca el cuerpo de su sobrina... él sabía que el ataque no la habría matado pero si la falta de oxígeno atrapada en el hielo... por suerte la baja temperatura había disminuido sus funciones vitales.

\- Tenemos que reanimarla -Rei pone sus manos sobre ella y le transmite su cosmo.

\- Eso solo restablecerá sus funciones... ¿pero sus heridas?

\- Lo importante es ayudarla a respirar -Rei se calla, porque en eso siente otra presencia... lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, Lisandro aparece caminando.

\- ¿Lisandro? -dice Goten cuando el Caballero cae al suelo.

...

\- ¿Por qué, Freya? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -dice Dagoth quien ingresa al lugar mientras Asuka seguía sentada en el suelo llorando.

\- Durante todo este tiempo solo fui un juguete del destino... desde que mi esencia nació, no dejé de ser un instrumento y cuando decidí ser por mí misma, fui condenada... hubiera preferido ser una simple humana... jamás debí aceptar formar parte del proyecto Eva... jamás debí tratar de ser la mejor... ¡jamás debí volver a ver a Lisandro!

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vaya... ¿así que el todopoderoso Irmisu no lo sabe?

Dagoth ve el objeto a los pies de Asuka.

\- Fundiste a Balmung... ¿dónde la encontraste?

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí! ¡Dolbar se estuvo riendo de ti todo este tiempo! ¡Hilda lo dejó en sus habitaciones y Dolbar se encargó de que me lo entregara Eudoria!

\- ¿Dolbar?... así que fue él... debí ser más cuidadoso... algo me decía que él no me era del todo leal y más aún que Burgun obtuvo a Capricornio... pero eso ya no tiene ningún significado... ambos están muertos.

\- ¿Burgun? ¿Él está muerto?

\- Sí... venía a rescatarte, creyendo que le bastaba con la Armadura de Oro... ¿adivina quién lo mato?

Asuka baja la cabeza... ella ya supone quien pudo ser.

\- Lisandro...

\- Acertaste... ahora dime... ¿por qué destruiste el escudo de Atena?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Hilda me lo dijo... a través de la Gema de la Valkiria... ahora la principal defensa del Santuario, el cosmo que evitaba que alguien pudiera llegar con la teletransportación, ya no existe.

...

Goten se pone de pie mientras Ayanami permanecía arrodillada al lado de Pan... Lisandro, se encontraba en muy mal estado y la armadura destrozada pero aún en su cuerpo... dificultosamente levanta la cabeza y les sonríe.

\- Vine... a felicitar... a Pan... me venció... de haber estado en toda su capacidad... me habría matado... pudo sentir donde aparecería usando el octavo sentido... eso quiere decir que ella alcanzó el séptimo sentido sin darse cuenta... como le dijo Milo a Yoga... "yo he sobrevivido... pero he perdido la batalla".

\- Error -dice Goten estirando la mano y formando una esfera de energía-. ¡Pan sobrevivirá y tú morirás ahora!

\- ¡Detente, Goten! -la voz de Ayanami se escucha y Goten se vuelve a ella.

\- ¿Qué dices, Rei? ¡Él ya no es el Lisandro que conocimos! Es un monstruo y debemos destruirlo... ¡si se recupera jamás podremos vencerlo!

\- No, Goten... no lo mates... por favor... algo me dice que las cosas no son como parecen.

Rei se pone de pie apagando su cosmo y se acerca a Lisandro.

\- Lisandro... solo dime una cosa que pueda convencerme de lo que presumo... de lo contrario no será Goten sino yo quien te mate.

Lisandro levanta la cabeza dificultosamente y le vuelve a sonreír.

\- ¿Confías... en mí?

\- ¿Confiar? Después de todo lo que ha pasado no confío ni en mi sombra... pero hay cosas que me hacen preguntarme que si lo que sucede es lo que parece... Lisandro... aceptó que tú eres Dagoth... pero solo eres parte de él... la parte que se quedó aquí y eres la parte que decidió aprender... ¿qué fue lo que aprendiste?

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No... Siento tu tristeza... compártela conmigo...

El poder de Rei envuelve a Lisandro por unos segundos y finalmente Rei apaga su cosmo y se da vuelta acercándose a Pan... de sus bolsillos extrae algo y regresa al lado de Lisandro.

\- Solo puedo darte la mitad de la semilla... la otra la necesito para Pan.

\- ¡Rei! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? -le dice Goten.

Pero Rei le hace comer la mitad de la semilla del ermitaño y Lisandro siente que lentamente su cuerpo comienza a recuperarse.

\- Estas muy lastimado... te recuperarás muy lentamente.

\- Gracias, Rei...

\- Ve... ve con Asuka... te necesita.

Lisandro eleva su cosmo y desaparece lentamente ante la vista de Rei quien se da vuelta y se acerca a Pan... cuando le va a dar la semilla del ermitaño, su mano es sujetada por Goten.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rei? ¿Por qué lo ayudaste? ¿Por qué le negaste a Pan la oportunidad de recuperarse rápidamente?

\- Te lo explicaré después... lo más importante es Pan ahora, pero déjame decirte que hice lo correcto.

...

Francisco miraba el rostro de su antiguo maestro pero en eso se levanta bruscamente.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¿Vino a ver su obra? ¡¿Está satisfecho?!

\- Francisco...

\- ¿Acaso se rió ante el cadáver de Jabu? ¿Hará lo mismo con Geki? ¡Pues no será así! ¡Soy ahora el guardián de esta casa y no pasará por ella!

Francisco enciende su cosmo ante Ikki pero en eso se da cuenta de las otras presencias que entran a la Casa de Géminis... Francisco reconoce a Yoga y Aioros... se percata de la presencia de Zeros pero no reconoce a Gilgamesh ni a Ryoga y no deja de dedicarle una mirada a las Sailor.

\- Vaya... ¿así que preparan una fiesta de la victoria? ¿Bailarán sobre nuestros huesos? ¡Hasta ya se consiguieron el entretenimiento!

\- ¿Qué dice? -exclama Rei Hino colorada de la rabia.

\- Basta, Francisco -le dice Ikki-. Hemos venido a enfrentar a lo que dormía en el Santuario pero también en medio de nosotros... ustedes ya han concluido su batalla... han conquistado las Doce Casas, pero la batalla final se dará en el Gran Salón... y esa será nuestra.

\- ¡Váyase al diablo! ¡No me interesa su batalla ni sus explicaciones! ¿Sabe que hice aquí? ¡Maté a mi hermano! Minos tenía razón... ¡solo fuimos objetos o juguetes en sus manos!

\- No, Francisco... ustedes no fueron un medio, sino un fin... la purificación de las Doce Casas era tarea de ustedes... tu hermano estaba muerto ya pero tú lo liberaste de la condena a manos de Dagoth... dime una cosa... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que al final ahora estas aquí, cosa que dudabas antes? Vistes la Armadura de Oro... se digna de ella y demuestra que esta Casa de Géminis ahora es tuya.

\- ¡Esta Casa es mía! ¡Y no los dejaré pasar!

\- Aún no es tuya... no está purificada... te diré lo que haremos... yo me quedaré aquí y tú deja pasar al resto... yo te ayudaré a que esta Casa sea realmente tuya.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Que el resto se vaya... ¿quieres desquitarte conmigo? Adelante... me quedaré.

Francisco se queda inmóvil y Yoga mira a Ikki.

\- Ikki... no lo hagas.

\- No te preocupes, Yoga... ve con los demás... es importante que ayuden a los otros... deben purificar las otras Casas.

Yoga asiente y se pone en camino, seguido de los demás... Ikki y Francisco quedan frente a frente.

...

Los barcos norteamericanos estaban en posición ya de tiro... uno a uno, los aviones comienzan a despegar.

\- Prepárense para el lanzamiento... fijen blancos costeros.

\- Blancos prefijados, señor... primer punto de impacto a 200 kilómetros...

\- Disparen...

Los misiles de crucero despegan de los buques de guerra... el comandante observa la posición de los submarinos.

\- ¿Hora de impacto?

\- Dentro de cinco minutos, señor.

\- Ordene a los submarinos... comienza cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento de los misiles neutrónicos... fijen blancos y la cuenta comienza desde el 150... Alisten los helicópteros de desembarco.

...

En el Santuario, Nidi observa lo que los radares indicaban... varios objetos se acercaban velozmente hacia el lugar donde estaba.

\- ¿Ausburg? Varios objetos vienen hacia acá... ¿qué sucede?

\- Los norteamericanos están atacando... ¿qué dice la computadora? ¿Qué identifica?

\- Cincuenta misiles... pero va aumentando... están lanzando varios... son "Tomahawk" y "Polaris"... hay cien aviones F-22 que vienen hacia acá también...

\- ¿Qué indica la computadora?

\- ¿Parece estar emitiendo señales codificadas? ¿Qué es el sistema Artemisa?

\- Es un sistema diseñado por Unicron... en este momento se ha activado a nivel mundial para lanzar un ataque contra fuerzas ofensivas a Grecia... fue nuestra contribución al gobierno griego.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Se los advertí... no quisieron escuchar...

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

\- Los satélites de Unicron han ubicado a toda la flota norteamericana, inglesa y turca en el Mediterráneo... la hundirán.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

Nidi tuvo su respuesta... la computadora señala el lanzamiento de varios misiles.

\- No alcanzarán a la flota norteamericana... los derribarán antes de que lleguen.

\- No lo creas...

En el Mediterráneo, el comandante de la flota a bordo del "Eisenhower" recibe la noticia.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Comandante... los griegos han lanzado varios misiles y viene hacia esta dirección... son veinte y llegarán en tres minutos.

\- Que absurdo... lancen los interceptores "Patriot 3".

Los misiles son lanzados.

A la orden, varios misiles fueron lanzados... el oficial recibe la confirmación de impacto en tierra de los misiles lanzados.

\- Señor, los misiles han dado en los blancos prefijados... vienen destruyendo varias instalaciones costeras.

\- Lance la siguiente oleada hacia el Santuario... ¿confirmación de intercepción?

El oficial se queda callado unos instantes antes de responder.

\- Señor... algo pasa... los misiles enemigos se han desviado eludiendo a los interceptores... ¡llegarán en un minuto!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

En el Santuario...

\- ¿Qué dice? -exclama Nidi.

\- Lo que oyes... los sistemas Artemisa guían los misiles hacia el blanco eludiendo cualquier dispositivo de defensa... los satélites desvían los misiles y siempre darán en su blanco no importa lo que sea... adiós a la flota norteamericana.

El comandante norteamericano ve con estupor como el destructor "Albany" estallaba y se hundía rápidamente... lo mismo que otros barcos de la flota que hasta hace poco disparaban los misiles contra Grecia.

\- Esto no puede ser... ¡es imposible!

...

Ausburg observaba gracias a que había penetrado los sistemas de los satélites que aún controlaba para ver como los barcos norteamericanos estallaban. "Vaya... el sistema funciona... claro, si yo lo diseñé", piensa Ausburg.

\- Señor -le dice un oficial-. El delegado Anders...

Ausburg toma el intercomunicador y responde.

\- Adelante, Anders...

\- ¡Ausburg! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por quién lucha usted?

\- ¿Ahora se da cuenta a lo que me refería? Le presento al sistema "Artemisa"... un sistema defensivo infalible.

\- ¡Debe de detenerlo! ¡Está hundiendo a los norteamericanos! ¡Ingleses y turcos también han visto a sus buques hundirse!

\- Lo siento... le dije que no podría detenerlo, pero le tengo una buena noticia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esta... -Ausburg presiona un botón.

En Nueva York, Anders recibe inmediatamente la noticia.

\- ¡Los armanoides en las calles y los que atacan están cayéndose! ¡Pareciera que... se desactivaran!

\- ¿Pero... Ausburg?

\- ¿Lo ve? Cumplí mi palabra... penetré los sistemas de Unicron... los armanoides han dejado de funcionar, pero si Unicron vuelve a cambiar los sistemas, podrán reactivarlos... les sugiero que los destruya.

\- ¡Ya escucharon! -grita Anders-. ¡Destrúyanlos!

Los tanques MX que hasta ese momento estaban siendo derrotados, contraatacan y descargan toda su artillería contra los caídos armanoides.

En Oregon, en la base central de Unicron...

\- ¡Señor! -exclama un integrante del personal-. ¡Están destruyendo a los armanoides! ¡Se han desactivado por completo!

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¡no es posible! -exclama Farias-. Quien pudo... ¡Ausburg!

El rostro de Ausburg aparece en las pantallas.

\- Saludos, querido Farias... lamento haberme metido en su sistema, pero creí conveniente devolverle la atención a Dagoth... él me quito el Santuario y a Unicron... yo, le quito los armanoides.

\- Tú...

\- Me imagino que eres un esclavo como los demás... así que no te insultaré ni te reprocharé nada, lamento que tengas que morir y solo quiero decirte que lo lamento, y como sé que Dagoth ve a través de ti, le envío esto...

Ausburg levanta el puño cerrado y luego levanta el dedo medio... la señal se corta y Farias se queda en suspenso antes de que el estruendo atronara el lugar... Farias cae al suelo pero alcanza a gritar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Barrenadoras y misiles penetrantes! ¡Están abriendo pasajes hacia el interior!

\- ¡Deténgalos!

\- ¡No hay defensas externas! ¡Estamos a su merced!

\- ¡Recuperen el control de los armanoides!

\- Eso intento... pero... ¡oh, no!

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- Eso es...

Un misil hace su entrada a las galerías abiertas... tras unos segundos, una explosión termonuclear de veinte megatones hace estallar la base de Unicron.

...

Dagoth no era ajeno a lo que pasaba... sabía de la destrucción de la base de Unicron y ya algunos misiles habían caído sobre el Santuario... sabía que la pelea entre Lisandro y la saiya había terminado y Lisandro venía hacia el Santuario. Pero a él más le intrigaba la actitud de Freya a quien creía sometida.

\- Responde a lo que te pregunté o tendré que obligarte -le dice en tono amenazante.

\- Vaya... así que no lo sabías todo, ¿eh?

\- Contesta.

\- Antes dime... ¿qué va a ser de mí? ¿Pretendes cumplir la promesa que me hiciste de traer a mi hijo?

\- Cuando Adaki y yo volvamos a ser uno, las promesas serán cumplidas.

\- No te creo.

\- No eres tú la llamada a juzgar mis palabras... cree lo que te plazca pero la única voluntad que cuenta aquí es la mía, así que ya que te has permitido insolencia es hora de que aprendas obediencia.

Asuka levanta la Balmung y la apunta a Dagoth quien permanece inmutable pero ambos quedan inmóviles al sentir una presencia llegar... Dagoth da la vuelta y sale del Gran Salón y se encuentra con el recién llegado.

\- No eres quien esperaba -dice Dagoth-. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy Uub -le contesta este que acababa de llegar-. Supongo que tú eres mi enemigo por lo que he venido a destruirte.

...

En otro mundo, en una isla recóndita, donde su agreste panorama espantaba a los que se aventuraban por esos mares, se llevaba a cabo una extraña reunión... en una montaña con forma de castillo, 4 figuras hacen su ingreso... tres de ellas iban adelante, como limpiándole el paso al que iba atrás... al adentrarse en el interior, las tres primeras se detienen ante una entrada, dejando que la que las precedía pasara primero y luego las tres entran tras el... la entrada daba acceso a un gran salón, cuyas tenues luces se perdían en la inmensidad de aquel salón pero permitía ver que se alzaba un estrado donde una figura se encontraba sentada en un trono. Ante su vista, tres de los recién llegados se inclinan mientras la otra se mantiene de pie.

\- Veo que has venido con tus esbirros... pero ellos parecen más educados que tú.

\- ¿Esperas que me incline ante ti? Debes de estar bromeando.

La figura desciende las escalinatas, al acercarse al grupo se deja ver como una mujer... su espigada figura era resaltada por el apretado y escaso vestido que destacaba los atributos de aquel cuerpo bronceado y sostenía un cigarro entre sus dedos.

\- Entonces no estoy obligada a darte la bienvenida, Dynast Grausherra... Rey Supremo.

\- No esperaba cortesía hacia tus invitados... Zellas Metallium... Reina de las Bestias... de todos modos, nuestra presencia aquí obedece a cosas más importantes que protocolos de cortesía... ¿dónde está ella?

\- Está detrás de ti...

Grausherra se da vuelta y ve a una jovencísima muchacha que hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa y a veces se tapaba la boca.

\- De modo que ya estabas aquí, Deep Sea Dolphin... Reina del Océano.

\- Jaja... no has cambiado en todo este tiempo, Grausherra... sigues siendo un distraído... jaja... me adelanté para ver la cara de Zellas antes que tú... ¡jaja!

\- Estúpida... -susurra Zellas-. Ya que estas aquí, al menos no tendré que soportarla sola.

\- Bien... ya que estamos todos... ¿cuál es la última noticia?

\- Phibrizo consiguió que Rina Inverse invocara el Giga Slave... pero subestimó los poderes de la hechicera y al final ese idiota terminó como la última vez...

\- ¿No me digas que reventó? No me entristece de todos modos... ¿es decir que todo fue en vano?

\- No... Dagoth apareció y tomo la energía del Giga Slave y ahora lo controla... la llamada Batalla de las Doce Casas ya terminó... si bien no queda nadie de los guerreros que Phibrizo invocó, tal parece que nada puede evitar el ceremonial.

\- Pero sin Garv ni Phibrizo, tal vez no sea posible...

\- ¡Bah! Para que los necesitamos... el que los Ojos de Rubí vuelvan a brillar, será suficiente... tan solo esperemos que Dagoth haga bien su parte.

Grausherra le da la espalda y comienza a caminar pensativo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- La verdad, sí... esta oportunidad es la que estábamos esperando como los Señores de la Oscuridad... una vez obtenido el poder, nada podrá enfrentarnos en este mundo ni en otros... pero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No confío en ti...

\- ¿De verdad? Cuanta pena me causas...

\- Cuida tu insolencia.

\- No... Tú cuida la tuya... estas en mis dominios y nada me costaría acabar contigo y tus generales de pacotilla.

\- Supongo que Zeros fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso decidiste mandarlo solo?

\- Confío en Zeros y él me es ciegamente leal... si tú no confías no es mi problema... ¿qué es lo que temes, Grausherra?

\- No le temo a nada... lo único que me haría temblar es la posibilidad de pasar una noche contigo... lo que no quiero es que tu desidia arruine esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Me acusas de algo, Grausherra?

\- No... Solo que no confío en tu competencia para manejar este asunto... como tampoco confié en que fuera Phibrizo.

\- Escúchame, idiota, para que lo entiendas de una vez... la presencia de Phibrizo fue solicitada por el propio Dagoth para que resucitara a los guerreros que Dagoth había señalado... y Zeros fue allá porque la intención era que se pudiera reunir a los hechiceros en torno a Rina Inverse para que esta se viera obligada a ir con la saiya... lo más importante era que Rina Inverse fuera al Santuario y Zeros era la única persona que podría inspirarle algo de confianza y es por eso que está allí... y por último, ¿si creías que podías hacerlo mejor porque no se lo dijiste a Dagoth?

\- Porque no se me dio la gana... y ya que fracasó Phibrizo, enviaré a uno de mis siervos para que vigile los movimientos de tu bien amado Zeros... ¡Sherra!

Una bella joven, portando una espada se adelanta del grupo de los tres y se inclina ante su amo.

\- Tú irás ahora al mundo donde se encuentra Zeros... respalda a Dagoth para que realice el ceremonial sin contratiempos y si Zeros falla o nos traiciona... mátalo.

\- Lo que ordenes, mi señor -responde la joven con energía.

...

En la Antártida, Pan empieza a abrir los ojos y comienza a vislumbrar las imágenes de los que la atendían.

\- ¿Rei?... ¿tío Goten?... ¿qué pasó?... ¿dónde está Lisandro?

\- Él se ha ido, Pan -le contesta Rei.

\- Es decir que... ¿me venció?

\- No podría afirmarlo... pero lo importante es que ambos están vivos.

\- ¿Ambos?... Él ahora es nuestro enemigo...

\- Descansa, Pan... no te alteres... debes recuperarte ya que solo te di la mitad de la semilla del ermitaño.

\- La mitad... pero... ¿y la otra?

\- Se la di a Lisandro.

...

En el Mediterráneo, la cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento de los misiles neutrónicos se cumplía... la flota norteamericana había perdido diez barcos y se aprestaba a retroceder, mientras sus aviones ya habían alcanzado la costa griega y se enfrentaban a la fuerza aérea griega y al fuego antiaéreo.

\- ¿Señales de armanoides? -dice el comandante.

\- Ninguna... parece que han sido neutralizados también... ¿suspendo el lanzamiento?

\- No...

\- Señor... hay un mensaje... parece provenir del Santuario.

\- Abra canales...

La voz femenina se escucha en el puente de mando.

\- Atención el portaaviones Eisenhower... aquí el Santuario... contesten.

\- Adelante... aquí le habla el comandante Sawyer de la armada norteamericana... ¿con quién estoy hablando?

\- Soy la comandante Nidi Palmer de la fuerza de armanoides de la ONU... las fuerzas metálicas del Santuario han sido destruidas... solicito a usted que detenga el ataque con misiles neutrónicos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?

\- Eso no importa... pero atacar Grecia con ese tipo de armas no tiene sentido... sin armanoides no pueden enfrentar a su fuerza de invasión.

\- Por si no lo sabe, mis barcos están siendo hundidos por lo que me veo forzado a lanzar el ataque.

\- ¡Estoy tratando de neutralizar el sistema! ¡Por favor, comandante! ¡De nada serviría atacar con esas armas! Es un sistema automática controlado por una computadora y sostenido por satélites.

\- Comandante Palmer... neutralice el sistema... tiene 60 segundos antes de ordenar el lanzamiento... si no lo hace, le sugiero que salga de ahí. En este momento, varios misiles vienen hacia acá así que tengo cosas más urgentes que atender.

Nidi corta la comunicación y trata de neutralizar el sistema. "Maldita sea... esta todo bloqueado... un momento... ¡Ausburg!", piensa ella.

\- ¿Ausburg? ¿Me oye?

\- Te escucho...

\- Los norteamericanos van a lanzar un ataque con armas neutrónicas y nucleares... solo lo detendrán si neutralizo al sistema Artemisa... ¿cómo lo hago?

\- No hay forma.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Nada lo puede detener... ni aunque destruyas la computadora, podrás detenerlo... es un sistema independiente, ya que se creó en caso como estos.

\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma!

\- La hay en realidad... pero no puedes.

\- Hable de una vez...

\- Si identificas el satélite maestro y lo destruyes, la secuencia de ondas se interrumpirá y los misiles quedarán sin guía.

\- ¿Cuál es el satélite maestro?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

\- Son cinco satélites... el maestro cambia aleatoriamente, turnándose con los demás...

Nidi no contesta y teclea la computadora...

\- Lo tengo... ¿pero cómo lo desactivo?

\- No se puede...

\- ¡Maldito sea! ¡Se la pasa diciendo eso!

\- Porque es así... debes de destruirlo.

\- No... No hay forma.

\- Un momento -interrumpe Trunks-. ¿Dónde está ubicada?

\- Esta en estas coordenadas...

\- Oriéntame...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hacia donde tengo que apuntar!

\- Nidi -interrumpe Ausburg-. El satélite maestro cambia cada intervalo de tiempo... ¿qué indica la pantalla?

\- 30 segundos...

\- En 30 segundos cambiará el maestro...

Nidi saca a Trunks al exterior con un aparato.

\- Es hacia allá... ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Esto... ¡Ahhhhh!

Un disparo sale de las manos de Trunks y se dirige al espacio... tras unos segundos, Nidi exclama.

\- ¡Sigue ahí! ¡Fallaste!

\- ¡Oriéntame mejor!

\- Muévete a tu derecha... solo un poco... ¡ahora! ¡Solo tenemos 5 segundos!

\- ¡Aaahhh!

El disparo vuelve a salir de las manos de Trunks... tras unos segundos, Nidi lanza otra exclamación.

\- ¡En el blanco! ¡La secuencia ha sido interrumpida! ¿Me escucha, comandante Sawyers? Aquí la comandante Palmer... puede destruir los misiles y detener el lanzamiento... el sistema ha sido anulado.

\- Lo siento, comandante Palmer -se escucha la voz del norteamericano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dos misiles ya han sido lanzados... le recomiendo que abandone el lugar lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿No puede detenerlos?!

\- No...

\- ¿Dijo dos? Una viene hacia el Santuario... ¿y el otro?

\- Va hacia Esparta...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡Es una ciudad civil!

\- Esas fueron las órdenes.

\- ¡Malditos sean! ¡No son mejores que Andrinakos! ¡Si pudiera, reactivaría el sistema Artemisa! ¡Malditos sean!

\- ¿Nidi? -le dice Trunks-. Indícame en qué dirección vienen... voy a detenerlos.

\- Tú... ¿crees poder hacerlo?

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

\- Bien... toma esta radio... te dirigiré... pero no podrás detener los dos.

\- ¿Cuál quieres que detenga?

\- Yo -Nidi piensa unos segundos pero luego se decide-. Te guiaré para que detengas el que va hacia Esparta... hay mucha gente allí y esa arma les provocará una muerte horrible... ve.

Trunks ya no dice nada más y se eleva, volando a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Nidi? -comienza a decirle Zelgadis-. Debo irme.

\- ¿Te irás?

\- No de aquí... iré hacia las Casas del Zodiaco... estoy preocupado por mis amigas Rina y Naga... no las siento.

\- Está bien... gracias... nos ayudaste mucho.

Zelgadis hace un movimiento con la cabeza y se va con rapidez hacia las Doce Casas.

...

El grupo de Caballeros seguían avanzando. Al entrar a Cancer, le rinden homenaje a Geki quien de pie pero sin vida, parecía darles la bienvenida... al entrar a Leo, distinguen el cuerpo de Omba sin vida pero cubierto de la Armadura de Leo... Yoga se postra ante el cuerpo y eleva su cosmo a modo de saludo y despedida... luego, el grupo sigue avanzando y Ryoga le susurra a Mars.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Pensé que estarías asustada.

\- Lo estoy... pero nada gano con hacer escenas... además si quisiera irme no creo que nadie me detenga... ¿tú acaso lo estás?

\- ¿Bromeas? La verdad es que si lo estoy aunque me duela admitirlo.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de morir, Ryoga? Creí que eso era lo que querías.

\- No... No hablaba en serio... aunque en el momento que Ranma y Akane declararon su amor en público no me habría importado.

\- Mientes... tú solo querías hacer sentir mal a los dos... seguro esperabas que ellos estuvieran en el momento que decidiste venir.

\- No lo sé... pero si digo también que tengo miedo, es por ti.

Rei guarda silencio y tras unos segundos, se dirige nuevamente al chico perdido.

\- Espero que no hayas tomado tan en serio el beso que te di...

\- ¿Piensas que solo por eso me fijaría en ti?

\- Vamos... soy consciente de mis atributos pero lo que menos me gustaría es que alguien se enamore de mí sin conocerme... discúlpame, pero tú encajas en ese tipo.

\- Me juzgas mal.

\- Te conozco bien.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso? Nos hemos visto en contadas ocasiones.

Mars se calla... sin querer cometió el error de hablar más de la cuenta... ¿cómo decirle a Ryoga que ella es Rei Hino y se habían visto demasiadas veces? Que había sido motivo de cuchicheos entre ella y Mina, había hablado seriamente de él con Ami y se había reído con Serena de sus tonterías, además de ser testigo de su rivalidad y duelos con Ranma y su pasión por Akane. Eso sin contar todas las veces que le sirvió de guía... Ryoga iba a volver a preguntarle cuando llegan a la derruida Casa de Virgo.

\- Bra estuvo aquí luchando contra Sarak -dice Yoga.

\- ¿Y ellos hicieron esto? -pregunta Ryoga.

Yoga no contesta y mira a los alrededores... luego se dirige hacia unas ruinas... en medio de ellas yacía Bra vistiendo la Armadura de Virgo.

\- ¿Está muerta? -pregunta Sailor Plut, que recordaba lo que Bra hizo por su mundo, cogiéndole mucho aprecio.

\- No... Pero está mal herida... debemos ayudarla...

\- Yo me quedaré con ella -dice Plut.- Tal vez pueda hacer algo... ustedes deben seguir.

Yoga la mira y asiente con la cabeza y luego se pone de pie para seguir adelante, seguido por los demás.

...

En la Antártida, Rei Ayanami se pone de pie, luego de atender a Pan que ya se estaba recuperando.

\- Debo irme.

\- ¿Qué dices? - le pregunta Goten.

\- Los demás se están acercando a la Casa de Acuario... debo ir.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- No puedo llevarte ya que me teletransportaré... si vas al Santuario ve con Pan... te esperaré.

Rei no dice más y desaparece... Pan mira a Goten.

\- No es por nada, tío Goten... pero creo que algo les pasa a ustedes dos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Los siento... distantes.

\- No sabes cuánto... ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí.

Goten mira a Pan cuando esta se pone de pie y nota el corte que había dejado una cicatriz por donde había pasado... Pan lo nota y se cubre la parte descubierta.

\- Tío Goten... el que sea tu sobrina no te da el derecho a mirarme... ya no soy una niña.

\- ¿Eh? Oooh... no... Solo noté que tu herida no había desaparecido.

\- Es cierto... no entiendo... bueno... después me preocuparé de ello... vamos.

Pan se eleva, seguida por Goten y ambos vuelan en dirección al Santuario.

Fin del capítulo 41


	42. Las dos caras de una moneda diferente

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Las dos caras de una moneda diferente**

Ikki seguía de pie frente a Francisco quien se mantenía impasible frente a su maestro.

\- ¿Piensas detenerme aquí por siempre, Francisco?

\- No lo sé... solo quiero saber qué papel realmente juego aquí.

\- No es un juego, Francisco... y lo que realmente representas aquí es algo que tú mismo debes de descubrir.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabe usted? ¿Por qué me envío aquí?

\- Yo no lo hice... fue tu destino... proyecta tu pensamiento, Francisco... proyéctalo a cada una de las Doce Casas.

...

Los demás apuran el paso, llegando a Libra... su aspecto demostraba que estaba purificada, pero el cuerpo de Albion yacía sentado en la entrada... Yoga y Aioros se inclinan ante el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero y continúan el camino.

\- Ha sido una lucha demasiado cruel -dice Yoga.

\- Lo peor es que aún no termina -concluye Aioros.

Al llegar a Escorpio, la Casa no tenía el aspecto de las otras y más aún que una figura evidentemente con vida estaba a la entrada.

\- Es Galatea -dice Yoga avanzando hacia ella que permanecía impasible en la entrada-. Saludos, Galatea de Escorpio.

La joven no contesta y Gilgamesh se adelanta.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Galatea? Lo lograste.

\- Hola, Urk -contesta ella-. Pero te equivocas... aún no lo logro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Yo no soy una Caballero de Oro... solo porto esta con el permiso de Ahmed.

\- Pero lo has hecho bien.

\- Aún no...

\- No importa, Galatea -dice Aioros-. Debemos de seguir.

En eso Galatea da un salto hacia atrás colocándose a la entrada del portal de la Casa de Escorpio y extiende los brazos.

\- ¡Soy la guardiana de esta Casa! ¡Quien quiera pasarla tendrá que vencerme!

...

Dagoth había abandonado su interés en Asuka para enfrentar a Uub quien elevaba su poder ante él.

\- Realmente no te conozco -dice Dagoth-. Pero tu poder es similar al de los saiyas... ¿viniste con ellos?

\- Así es... ¡y ahora estoy aquí para vencerte!

La mente de Dagoth se concentra y luego se sonríe.

\- Tú eres Uub... la reencarnación de Maijin Buu... una vez fuiste pensado para realizar el trabajo que yo estoy a punto de hacer ahora... ¿realmente quieres enfrentarme?

\- A eso vine... ¡no permitiré que destruyas este mundo!

\- Mi querido Uub... ¿quién dice que voy a destruir este mundo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no he hecho nada? ¿Que son los propios humanos los que la destruyen?

\- ¡Tú provocaste esto!

\- Depende del punto de vista... mira hacia allá... mira hacia el mar... los humanos despliegan su poderío contra una nación prácticamente indefensa... aun así, sus armas más devastadoras vienen hacia acá para arrasar con todo... tú y yo no tenemos nada que temer ya que eso no nos afectaría, pero convertirán en este lugar en inhabitable... arrasarán con toda forma de vida sensible a esas armas... pero eso no les importa.

\- No trates de engañarme... ¿qué crees? ¿Que no sé lo que eres tú y los Primordiales? ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

\- Eres un tonto, Uub... no puedes vencerme.

Uub siente que una enorme fuerza lo atrapa y lo estrella contra el muro rompiéndolo... él trata de levantarse y hace estallar su poder, consiguiendo ponerse de pie y Dagoth sigue frente a él.

\- Mi poder es superior, Uub... no podrás contra mí... más bien yo te ofrezco mi alianza.

\- No me interesa...

\- Tonto... aún no sabes a lo que te enfrentarás.

El enorme poder de Dagoth comienza a elevarse ante la sorpresa de Uub quien hace estallar su ki...

...

Nidi tecleaba su computadora mientras seguía los movimientos de Trunks que trataba de interceptar el misil... Trunks alcanza a ver el cohete que viene hacia él. "Como hago... debo sacarlo de rumbo... ¿pero adonde?", piensa el saiyajin.

Trunks deja al misil pasar y luego se coloca debajo de él, transformándose en supersaiyajin y toma el misil y lentamente lo va cambiando de dirección y luego usa su ki para actuar como un nuevo motor, impulsando el cohete hacia arriba... ese movimiento es detectado por la flota norteamericana.

\- Señor... ¡el misil está cambiando de dirección!

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ha variado su ángulo unos 30 grados... ¡pareciera que algo lo está impulsando hacia arriba!

Trunks consigue lanzarlo lo más lejos que puede y lo suelta... en unos segundos, el misil había alcanzado la estratósfera... Trunks estira su mano y lanza una descarga antes de que el misil empiece a perder altura... el misil estalla y Trunks se dirige a Nidi.

\- ¿Nidi? Misión cumplida... ¿y el otro misil?

\- Está en camino... llegará aquí en 30 segundos.

\- Cúbrete...

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Voy a volarlo desde aquí.

\- No podrás... ¡no puedes detectarlo!

\- ¡Guíame!

\- ¡Apunta hacia abajo! 45 grados... ¡ahora!

Trunks dispara, pero su descarga pasa lejos del misil.

\- ¡Fallaste! ¡Vira 25 grados! ¡Dispara ahora!

El disparo de Trunks vuelve a fallar y Nidi se desespera.

\- ¡15 segundos para impacto! Intenta de nuevo... ¿Trunks? ¡Trunks!

Pero Trunks estaba con su pensamiento en otro lugar... casi automáticamente levanta su mano y gira, lanzando una descarga... Nidi corre hacia su armanoide para protegerse y la detonación del misil aparece como un resplandor que ilumina el cielo y la onda expansiva sacude el Santuario...

...

La desactivación de los armanoides y la derrota de Unicron ya era conocimiento de todos. La batalla en el mundo ya casi había terminado en una llamada Guerra Mundial bastante corta. Anders estaba en medio de una algarabía ya que las bases de Unicron estaban siendo tomadas o destruidas en todo el mundo... es cuando le llega la noticia de lo sucedido en Grecia

\- De modo que... ¿los misiles no dieron en el blanco?

\- No... Tal parece que fueron detenidos... no nos explicamos cómo... sospechamos que el sistema Artemisa sigue funcionando... se esperan órdenes para lanzar el misil hacia el Santuario.

Anders piensa en las historias que escuchó siempre sobre los superguerreros del Santuario, pero trató de desechar esa idea. "No puede ser posible... no podremos seguir enfrentando a más de esto... ¿qué pasará en el Santuario?", piensa él.

\- Deben de suspender la orden... que no se ataque.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¡Dígale a los Estados Unidos que suspenda el ataque con armas nucleares! ¡La ONU toma el control a partir de ahora! ¡Que suspendan la invasión a Grecia y se esperen órdenes una vez que se recomponga el Consejo de Seguridad! ¡Traten de comunicarme con Kadarkis!

...

Nidi había salido de su armanoide y aún no comprendía como es que Trunks pudo acertarle al misil casi a ciegas. "No lo entiendo... ni siquiera lo guié", se dice a sí misma Nidi.

\- No... No lo hiciste... lo hice yo.

Nidi se da vuelta y se queda sorprendida y sin habla al ver a alguien a quien no esperaba.

\- No... No puede ser... ¿eres tú?... ¡Lisandro!

Ella corre hacia él y lo abraza... tarda en darse cuenta de su armadura rota y de sus heridas... Lisandro no corresponde al abrazo y solo la sujeta de los hombros para apartarla.

\- Lisandro... yo... ¡me hace tan feliz el volverte a ver!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo... ¡vine a ayudarte! Todo este tiempo estuvimos trabajando en poder crear este armanoide para enfrentar a los de Unicron... ¡y lo hicimos! ¡Hemos vencido esta batalla y destruimos las ondas ANSE para que tú y tus amigos pudieran luchar!

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? ¡Porque te amo! ¿Crees que me quedaría cruzada de brazos sabiendo a lo que enfrentarías? ¿Crees que no vendría a ayudarte?

\- ¿Acaso comprendiste lo que te dije?

\- ¡Lisandro! ¡Tú puedes evitar eso que llamas "destino"! ¿Cómo no comprender lo que me dijiste? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que soy la única que te comprende? Me aparté de ti para que pudieras prepararte y yo también... porque necesitabas estar lejos de lo que amabas y de nuestro hijo... si supieras lo hermoso que está... por favor, Lisandro... tú y yo estaremos juntos después de esto... no me importa lo que tú crees que seas... no me importa porque te amo... tú eres Lisandro para mí y nada más cuenta... no puedes apartarme de tu lado... tengo ese derecho.

\- Nidi...

\- Se lo que vas a decir... pero... ¿acaso crees que eso me importa? Por favor, Lisandro... todos estos años, desde que me sacaste del armanoide te convertiste en parte de mi vida... tu oscuro origen no me importa... sé que tú puedes enfrentar eso y mucho más... ¡tú no vas a morir! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! Y quiero que seamos una familia... ¡puedes creer en que aún sigues amando a Asuka pero ella está muerta y yo estoy viva!... yo lucharé esta vez por tu amor como le he hecho ahora... ¡tan solo dame una oportunidad!

Lisandro calla y toma de la mano a Nidi y la lleva hacia el armanoide.

\- ¿Lisandro? ¿Qué haces? No... ¡No me pidas que me vaya! ¡No sin ti!

\- Nidi... perdóname por lo que te hice... y lo que te obligué a hacer... hubiera deseado que Asuka me comprendiera aunque sea la décima parte de lo que tú si... por eso te revelé la verdad y cometí un error... sabía que procrearías un hijo ya que sentí la vida dentro de ti cuando nos separamos... y por eso huiste... para que no sintiera tus intenciones... creí que era lo mejor cuando te fuiste... que un hijo de ambos sería suficiente consuelo para que pudieras rehacer tu vida... de haber sabido lo que planeabas lo habría impedido... ¿cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Shiru... como tu maestro...

\- Debí amarte como merecías, Nidi... yo no te merecía... ni antes, ni ahora... ¿quién cuidará de nuestro pequeño Shiru ahora?

Nidi no entendió las palabras de Lisandro hasta que vio el interior del armanoide... tardó unos minutos antes de darse cuenta que había alguien allí e identificarlo.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto!

\- Tu armanoide no estaba en buenas condiciones... la onda expansiva provocó fallas en el sistema y... fue un shock eléctrico... no sentiste nada.

Nidi miraba su propio cuerpo sin vida y sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando y el porqué ella podía hablar con Lisandro... él se acerca y besa el cuerpo de Nidi y luego la besa a ella.

\- Ve en paz, Nidi... gracias por lo que hiciste y por tu amor... no te preocupes del pequeño Shiru... yo me encargaré que este bien... ahora debo de cumplir mi destino que ahora sabes estará unido al tuyo... en realidad te amé más de lo que debía y tú también... eso te eleva por encima de nosotros ya que amaste a alguien que no lo merecía... y sacrificaste tu vida por ello.

Lisandro se aparta de ella y se va... Nidi se queda al lado de su armanoide... ya no sentía ganas de llorar y su mente solo era confusión... lentamente, una tenue sonrisa va tomando forma y una sensación de paz se apodera de ella... sentía que ya había encontrado su camino.

...

La onda de la explosión había sacudido al Santuario y todos se habían protegido con su cosmo... Ryoga y Mars habían sido protegidos por Yoga, mientras Gilgamesh y Aioros estaban frente a Galatea.

\- Por lo visto la guerra de los hombres llegará aquí -dice Gilgamesh.

\- Sentí el poder de Trunks... esta aquí y él detuvo el misil -dice Yoga.

\- Y Uub está combatiendo en el Gran Salón... la pelea entre Pan y Lisandro ha terminado -vuelve a decir Yoga.

\- Eso quiere decir que debemos apresurarnos -dice Aioros-. Ya lo sabes, Galatea... déjanos el paso libre, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- No lo haré... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Avancemos -dice Yoga-. No se atreverá a atacarnos.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

Los ataques de Galatea impactan a los pies de todos, impidiéndoles avanzar.

\- Ni siquiera pude ver que hizo... -murmura Ryoga.

\- Es muy rápida...

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Galatea? -le vuelve a decir Aioros.

\- ¿Necesitas que te lo repita?

\- Esta antes fue mi Casa -dice Aioros-. Así como la armadura que portas, me perteneció alguna vez... seré yo quien te saque del camino.

\- Adelante, Aioros... antiguo Caballero de Escorpio.

Aioros incrementa su cosmo, lo mismo que Galatea.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! -Aioros lanza su técnica que para su sorpresa es esquivado por la chica quien también usa la misma técnica que Aioros neutraliza... ambos vuelven a elevar su cosmo y Galatea ataca.

\- ¡Antares! -Aioros esta vez impone su mayor experiencia y antes de que Antares lo toque, había cambiado de posición y estaba ahora frente a ella con su dedo apuntando al pecho de Galatea quien se mantiene impasible.

\- Así que aceptas tu destino -le dice Aioros.

\- Soy la nueva guardiana de esta Casa... ¿lo aceptas también?

\- Sí... te saludo Galatea de Escorpio... resigno mi rango y mi Casa a ti.

De inmediato, el cosmo de Galatea se expande y rodea la Casa... la Casa de Escorpio se ilumina y muestra a todos que ya ha sido purificada.

\- No entiendo -dice Ryoga-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Lo que pasado es que la Casa de Escorpio ha sido purificada... Galatea aún no encontraba el camino para ello y Aioros la ha ayudado.

Galatea contempla la nueva Casa de Escorpio y unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. "De las calles de Nantes hasta aquí... esto es por ustedes... Terek y Ahmed... y por todas mis compañeras", piensa Galatea.

El grupo sale de Escorpio y corre hacia la siguiente Casa y ahora, Galatea los acompaña hacia Sagitario...

...

En la Casa de Acuario, Rina Inverse abre los ojos y poco a poco su visión se clarifica así como sus recuerdos. "Dagoth... él... se llevó el Giga Slave... debo...", se dice a ella misma. La debilidad le impide levantarse pero alcanza a distinguir una figura a su lado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Hola, Rina... te felicito... así que tú también lo conseguiste.

\- ¿Rei? ¿Tú eres Rei Ayanami? -la hechicera cae en cuenta que ella también viste una Armadura de Oro-. Así que tú también.

\- Esta es la Armadura de Acuario... la tuya es la de Piscis... ¿qué pasó?

\- Vencí a Phibrizo... pero Dagoth vino y... ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Dagoth?

\- No lo entendí... pero tal parecía que me esperaban... me forzaron a ejecutar mi hechizo Giga Slave... Phibrizo debía de capturarlo pero lo vencí... Dagoth apareció de repente y me robó el hechizo.

\- ¿Por qué no te mató?

\- No lo sé... me dijo algo así de que me agradecía el haberlo librado de Phibrizo.

\- Es extraño... ¿es Phibrizo uno de los Mazokus de quien me habló Bra?

\- Sí... oye... creo que ya me estoy sintiendo mejor... ¿no crees que debemos continuar?

\- Debo quedarme aquí a esperar al resto... ya vienen.

\- ¿Vienen? Yo diría que ya están llegando... ¡Zelgadis!

Ciertamente... Zelgadis ya estaba entrando a la Casa de Acuario y miraba con sorpresa a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Zel! Vaya... ¿cómo me encontraste?

\- Aquí fue... donde sentí tu presencia... la última vez.

\- Uhmmm... no te ves muy bonito.

\- Tú en cambio... ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- Esto... bueno... apareció de repente... discúlpame que no pueda modelarlo para ti pero apenas puedo levantar la cabeza.

\- Bueno... si es por eso, te curaré.

Zelgadis comenzaba a aplicar la magia curativa ante la vista de Rei. "Es cierto... Asuka debe de haber roto el escudo de Atena y por eso Zelgadis pudo llegar antes... todo es tal como Hilda de Polaris me lo dijo... eso quiere decir que es Uub quien pelea contra Dagoth, pero no puedo abandonar la Casa de Acuario ahora... maestro Yoga, apresúrese", son los pensamientos que tiene Rei.

...

El grupo avanzaba velozmente hacia Sagitario y es cuando Rei Hino se detiene jadeante... el grupo también lo hace y Rei los mira.

\- Sigan... yo los alcanzaré... ¡no pierdan el tiempo conmigo!

Los demás asienten con la cabeza y siguen su camino... solo Galatea le dedica una última mirada. "Qué raro... yo me vestía así a veces en las calles de Nantes... ¿quién es ella?", piensa Galatea. Rei descansa un poco pero luego se sorprende al ver regresar a Ryoga.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué regresaste?

\- ¿No es obvio? Por ti... no puedo dejarte sola.

\- No seas tonto... los peligros son adelante... ¿qué puede pasarme? Además pienso continuar.

\- Lo haremos juntos.

Rei se sorprende. "Este no se parece al Ryoga que conozco... parece menos tímido conmigo", piensa.

\- Mira, Ryoga... no tengo el físico de ustedes... no puedo subir un peldaño más por el momento, ni siquiera caminando... soy una Sailor, no entrené para esto.

Ryoga por toda respuesta se acerca y le da la espalda inclinándose.

\- Sube.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te llevaré en mis hombros...

\- Oye... pero... para eso deberás tocar mis piernas y...

\- ¿Eso te molesta?

\- No... Digo... es que...

\- Estamos en una situación difícil para preocuparnos por eso... ¿no crees?

\- Pero... eso no te...

\- ¿No dijiste que debería tener un arrebato de vez en cuando?

Rei se sonríe y acepta el ofrecimiento de Ryoga... casi de inmediato, el chico perdido avanzaba hacia Sagitario con la Sailor en su espalda... por lo menos no se podía perder siguiendo la línea recta.

...

Francisco se concentraba en las Doce Casas tratando de encontrar una respuesta y había sentido la purificación de Escorpio. "Galatea... ella ya lo logró", concluye él en su mente.

\- ¿Lo sientes, Francisco?-le dice Ikki-. ¿Sabes lo que representa ahora el sacrificio de Omba, Geki y los demás?

\- Yo...

\- Debes de darte cuenta ahora...

En Virgo, Bra abre los ojos... el cosmo de Francisco se estaba conectando a ella.

\- Plut... tú... ¿estás aquí?

\- Sí, Bra... felicitaciones... lo hiciste... venciste a Sarak.

\- ¿Lo hice realmente? ¿Fui digna de mi padre?

\- ¿Es que eso te importa ahora? Acaso no siempre lo fuiste... él lo creyó siempre aunque tú no fueras una guerrera...

Bra no contesta y su cosmo se va incrementando...

En Sagitario, todos ingresan y al parecer no había nadie allí... siguen avanzando y en eso ven un cuerpo a la salida de la Casa que se arrastraba penosamente.

\- ¡Burgun! -dice Aioros y va a ayudarlo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Fue Lisandro -dice Yoga-. Esa es la flecha de Sagitario.

\- No puedo creerlo... él.

\- Sí -contesta Burgun-. Tu hermano... él... yo debo llegar al Gran Salón... debo.

\- Burgun -le dice Yoga-. No te muevas... esa flecha fue lanzada para evitar que avances... si sigues insistiendo, morirás.

\- No me importa... debo llegar.

Galatea se adelanta y eleva su cosmo... casi sin pensarlo, Yoga eleva el suyo también lo mismo que Aioros... Galatea se inclina ante él y sujeta la flecha.

\- Burgun de Capricornio... ¿por qué debes de llegar al Gran Salón?

\- Debo... debo llegar a Asuka...

\- Eleva tu cosmo entonces... siéntela a ella y que ella te sienta a ti -dice Yoga.

En Acuario, Rei eleva su cosmo y Rina siente que debe elevar el suyo.

\- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué pasa?

Las dos no contestan y Rina se pone de pie y su cuerpo empieza a brillar junto al de Rei.

...

\- Francisco -dice Ikki elevando su cosmo-. Siente a los demás... cada Casa del Zodiaco no fue purificada con la sangre de nadie sino por sus virtudes ya que cada una de ellas representa ahora cada virtud o cualidad de los que ahora visten las Armaduras de Oro... Teker de Aries fue la determinación... Jabu de Tauro, la devoción... Geki de Cancer, la fortaleza... Omba de Leo, el valor... Bra de Virgo, el sacrificio... Albion de Libra, la lealtad... Galatea y Ahmed de Escorpio, la dignidad... Burgun de Capricornio, la perseverancia... Rei de Acuario, la pureza... Rina de Piscis, la audacia... tú, Francisco de Géminis... ¿cuál es tu virtud que te ha hecho digno de portar la Armadura de Oro?

El cosmo de Francisco se incrementa más y se sincroniza con el de todos. "Yo... yo sé quién soy... soy aquél que decidió ser lo que no era cuando perdí a mi familia... ellos estuvieron aquí... y me lo dijeron... me hicieron ver lo que ahora recién reconozco", piensa él.

\- Francisco... tú eres la justicia... eres el más justo entre nosotros porque ahora crees en que nadie merece sufrir injustamente...

El cosmo de Francisco se extiende por toda la Casa de Géminis... en ese momento el cosmo de Bra también hace lo mismo en Virgo y Galatea retira la flecha del cuerpo de Burgun... el cosmo de Rei se extiende por Acuario y su casa se purifica... Ayanami se sonríe y le pone la mano al hombro a la hechicera.

\- Creo que ahora tienes razón... vamos a Piscis.

...

Uub elevaba su poder frente a Dagoth quien también incrementaba el suyo. En ese momento Asuka sale del recinto aun portando la gema y la espada.

\- Freya, regresa al interior... continuaremos nuestra charla cuando acabe con este intruso.

\- No...

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡No me darás más órdenes! Ya no confío en ti ni en que me regresarás a Kay... ¡y no vuelvas a llamarme Freya! Yo soy Asuka Langley.

Dagoth se vuelve a ella y la mira con curiosidad.

\- De modo que has recuperado la memoria de tu vida pasada.

\- Jamás la perdí, Dagoth... solo fingía para saber si realmente cumplirías conmigo y veo que no.

Dagoth avanza hacia ella y Asuka levanta la espada apuntándole.

\- Sé cómo usarla y sé que te puede lastimar... no des un paso más.

Uub, si bien no la conocía, sabía quién era Asuka Langley. "La esposa de Lisandro", piensa Uub quien eleva aún más su ki.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! -le grita a Dagoth.

\- Lo que tú digas -contesta-. ¡Pero acabaré contigo ahora!

Dagoth lanza su ataque contra Uub quien prevenido lo esquiva... este decide no hacer estallar su ki por temor de herir a Asuka así que se mueve a gran velocidad tratando de acertarle a su enemigo quien parece ser tanto o más veloz ya que elude y golpea a Uub quien gracias a su fortaleza resiste los golpes... Uub contraataca con varias descargas tratando de dar en el blanco pero Dagoth vuelve a eludirlos y se materializa al lado de Uub pero él consigue prevenirlo y ataca a su vez deteniendo los golpes de Dagoth... la energía de Dagoth se proyecta a él pero él logra esquivarlo pero esta lo sigue y Uub la detiene, Dagoth aprovecha para atacarlo pero Uub vuelve a prevenirlo... para sorpresa de Uub, siente una herida en su cuerpo y el impacto de Dagoth le da de lleno lo que hace que el muchacho caiga mal herido al suelo. Aquello fue sorpresa aún para Dagoth quien se da cuenta que alguien más había llegado.

La figura aterriza cerca de él y se inclina hacia Dagoth.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo soy la enviada del gran Señor Oscuro, Grausherra, Rey Supremo... mi nombre es Sherra y he venido a prestar mis servicios siguiendo las órdenes de mi señor.

\- Vaya... ¿acaso te enviaron para cubrir el sitio de Phibrizo? ¿Debo agradecerte el haber intervenido en mi pelea?

\- Señor... creí que aquel rival era más peligroso de lo que parecía... solo lo sorprendí para que usted pueda acabar con él.

\- Hubiera preferido que no... Pero no importa... estamos retrasados y debemos de comenzar... termina con ese sujeto y luego ve a la Casa de Piscis para que detengas a los que suben por ella.

\- Como ordene.

Sherra vuelve a desenvainar su espada y se aproxima a Uub quien hacía el esfuerzo de pararse. "Esa espada... es... especial... ¿cómo pudo herirme sino?", piensa Uub. Sherra levanta la espada acercándose más a Uub pero un impacto choca en sus pies deteniéndola... una figura aterriza al lado de Uub protegiéndolo con su cuerpo... era Trunks.

\- Trunks... ¿tú?

\- ¿Trunks? -exclama Asuka al reconocerlo-. Él también ha venido.

\- ¡Ja! Así que el hijo del príncipe Vegeta está aquí también -dice Dagoth burlonamente-. Bienvenido, "alteza".

\- ¿Cómo es que...? -pregunta Uub.

\- Sentí tu ki apagarse de pronto, Uub, y supuse que estabas en problemas -Trunks estalla su poder y se transforma en supersaiyajin.

\- No, Trunks... no podrás contra Dagoth y menos si esa chica lo respalda... salgamos de aquí... debemos esperar a los otros.

\- Vaya... así que piensan huir, ¿eh? -dice Dagoth-. No... Me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir.

\- ¡Yo no te temo! -dice Trunks dando un paso adelante-. ¡Y no me pienso ir sin Asuka!

Sherra avanza también esgrimiendo su espada y Dagoth ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¿Así que tienes la audacia de desafiarme? ¿Crees que tu poder insignificante representa alguna amenaza para mí? ¡Qué equivocado estás!

Trunks se da cuenta que tiene razón. "Si vencieron a Uub, pueden conmigo... pero no puedo abandonar a Asuka", piensa y fue cosa de un instante antes de darse cuenta de la nueva presencia que acababa de llegar.

... Lisandro de Sagitario ya estaba allí.

...

Francisco e Ikki salían de Leo en dirección de Virgo... fue un choque para el mexicano el ver muertos a su maestro Geki y a su amigo Omba... trató de no llorar, pero las lágrimas se le salían e Ikki prefirió no decir nada ya que sabía que Francisco prefería guardarse para si esos momentos... no pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a Virgo, donde Bra era reanimada por Sailor Plut.

\- Señor Ikki -dice Plut al verlos.

\- Hola, Sailor Plut... Bra... hola.

\- Ho... la... -murmura Bra-. Lamento... no poder pararme... para darles la bienvenida... a Virgo... pero... siéntense donde puedan... ja.

\- Me alegra que conserves tu buen humor, Bra de Virgo... te presento a Francisco de Géminis.

\- Hola, Bra -dice Francisco-. Lamento no poder quedarme pero creo que debemos seguir, maestro Ikki.

\- Lo sé... si quieres puedo llevarte a cuestas, Bra.

\- No... No, gracias... solo los retrasaré.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar -suena una voz-. Solo déjenme recuperar el aliento.

Bra mira con sorpresa a la recién llegada.

\- Amelia... tenías que ser tú...

No lejos de ahí, el grupo entraba a Capricornio... Burgun, llena con su cosmo aquel recinto purificándolo... los demás observan.

\- El cosmo de Rei está aquí también y la Casa de Acuario ha sido purificada -dice Yoga.

\- Eso quiere decir que solo falta Piscis -dice Aioros.

\- No olvides a Sagitario.

\- No... Y esa Casa jamás será purificada... Lisandro siendo también un Primordial, no tiene la virtud de hacerlo ni aunque quisiera.

\- Y lo peor es que no quiere -añade Burgun ya recuperado-. La única forma de hacerlo es... con su sangre.

\- ¿Y para ello deberemos de matarlo? -pregunta Galatea.

\- No... No puedo hacer eso... él es mi hermano.

\- No te preocupes que yo sí puedo -dice Burgun.

\- ¿Podrás? -Aioros lo mira-. No pudiste con él en Sagitario y no creo poder ayudarte en matar a mi hermano.

\- Él ya no es tu hermano... es nuestro enemigo y tú y yo estamos juntos en esto.

\- No discutamos -interrumpe Gilgamesh-. Lo importante es impedir que Dagoth complete el ceremonial... las constelaciones se están alineando.

\- ¿De qué ceremonial hablas?

\- De lo que hace más de tres mil años quiso hacer Dagoth aquí y por eso escogió este lugar... ahora sabrán el porqué existieron los Caballeros del Zodiaco... porque las doce constelaciones a las que cada uno representa, concentran su energía aquí y es el momento de la conjunción de estas constelaciones donde la energía se hace más intensa y más manipulable... será el momento en el que Dagoth usará la energía de las Doce Casas para abrir el portal hacia los Primordiales y tener el suficiente poder para despertar a Dagon.

...

Trunks miraba sorprendido a Lisandro que hacía su llegada lentamente a la entrada del Gran Salón... su armadura rota en varias partes, las alas quebradas le darían un aspecto deplorable de no ser por la entereza con la que subía las escalinatas... el primero en reaccionar es Dagoth.

\- Bienvenido, querido hermano... veo que has tenido éxito en eliminar a la saiya.

\- ¿Hermano? -se pregunta Trunks-. ¿De qué habla? ¿A quién eliminó?

\- Creo que habla... de Pan -dice Uub-. Sentí el poder de ella estallar junto con el de él... pero no imaginaba que era por pelear.

\- Lisandro...

Lisandro se vuelve a ellos pero no les dirige la palabra y solo mira fijamente a Trunks.

\- Fuiste tú -murmura Trunks.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Uub.

\- Espera...

Trunks se mueve con rapidez tratando de llegar a Asuka, pero Sherra se pone entre ambos... Trunks se prepara para sacarla del camino, pero Dagoth ya estaba incrementando su poder y rápidamente el saiya pone distancia y eleva su poder pero Asuka llama su atención.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, Trunks! ¡Yo estaré bien y quiero quedarme!

\- Pero...

\- ¿No me oíste? ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡Vete ahora! ¡Llévate a tu amigo!

Trunks da un salto hacia atrás y coge a Uub retrocediendo a gran velocidad... Dagoth no se mueve y se vuelve hacia Sherra.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve tras ellos! E impide que alguien pase por Piscis.

Sherra se inclina y va tras los dos... Lisandro se acerca hacia él.

\- Ella no podrá contra Trunks... y menos si Uub se recupera... ni siquiera podrá proteger Piscis ya que Rina y Rei van hacia allá.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Solo le sigo el juego a sus amos.

\- Así que por eso no ayudaste a Phibrizo.

\- Así es... el Mazoku era molesto y la hechicera solo me hizo el favor.

\- ¿Es decir que no te interesa la alianza con ellos?

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que no!... Necesitaba su ayuda, no su alianza. Si llegaban a formar a Shabranigudu, sería un elemento que no podríamos controlar y no me gusta tener las cosas fuera de control.

\- Más aún con la unión con nuestro padre.

\- Hablando de eso, hermano... el ceremonial está a punto de comenzar pero hay algo que aún me incomoda... y es ella.

Dagoth se vuelve hacia Asuka quien permanece impasible sosteniendo aún a Balmung.

\- Te has rebelado contra mí y eso tiene un solo castigo... pero aun así puedo perdonarte ya que te necesito de todos modos... tan solo tienes dos opciones, someterte o que te someta y eso no será agradable.

\- No te temo, Irmisu -le dice Asuka-. Ya no obtendrás nada de mí.

El poder de Irmisu se eleva y rodea a Asuka quien levanta la espada y la gema, pero el poder de Irmisu es superior.

\- De nada te sirve... no tienes la preparación para usar ambas cosas... desperdiciaste tu tiempo y... pero...

Para sorpresa de Dagoth, Asuka va incrementando su cosmo tratando de romper el control de él. Lentamente va entrando en pugna contra él lo que lo sorprende... pero más aún cuando siente un poder que la va respaldando... el poder de Lisandro.

\- ¿Hermano? -Dagoth anula su poder, soltando a Asuka-. ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Significa que hay algo que quiero que sepas... mereces saberlo.

Irmisu y Adaki... ambos por un momento unieron sus mentes... ambos volvieron a ser uno por un instante de tiempo... y fue en ese instante que algo se le reveló a Irmisu y de pronto su expresión cambió.

Irmisu mira a Asuka y a Lisandro... Asuka se queda inmóvil e Irmisu se acerca a Lisandro.

\- De modo que eso era... tú y ella... juntos nuevamente...

...

Tres mil años antes... aquel lugar en llamas y con el mar embravecido revelaba que lo sucedido había sido de una dimensión enorme... aquella figura enfundada en armadura contemplaba el sombrío panorama donde el misterioso Dagoth había sucumbido en la titánica batalla que se había librado.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo llamó su atención... una figura se arrastraba penosamente en medio de la oscuridad y pálidamente iluminado por el fuego. Tras unos segundos, la figura a rastras se queda inmóvil y la que vestía armadura se acerca...

... no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en una habitación modesta... trato de reincorporarse y se dio cuenta que una figura femenina hacía su entrada.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Yo... no sé... donde estoy... ¿quién eres tú?

\- El lugar no importa... estas a salvo... ¿quién eres? ¿Tienes nombre?

\- Yo pregunté primero...

\- Disculparé tu insolencia, mortal, ya que has despertado mi curiosidad... y te diré mi nombre... soy la diosa valkiria Freya... ahora responde... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Freya?... tú... yo... yo soy... no lo recuerdo...

\- ¿Participaste en la batalla?

\- ¿Cuál?... no sé de qué me hablas.

\- Has perdido la memoria... pues bien... ya la recuperarás... considérate mi invitado por el momento... después veremos.

...

\- No quise decírselo -hablaba Lisandro-. Sabía quién era Freya... ¿cómo revelarle que yo era parte de la entidad a quien vino a combatir?

\- Adaki... ¿qué más pasó?

\- Ambos jugamos con nuestros sentimientos...

...

\- ¡Torpe! ¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer nada bien? ¡¿Cómo pretendes permanecer aquí si no sirves para nada?!

\- ¿Pretender? ¿Quién dijo que yo me quiero quedar aquí? ¡Yo quiero salir de aquí y tú no me dejas!

\- ¿Crees que podrás salir sin que te vea Odín o los otros dioses del Valhalla? ¡Por lo menos quiero que te confundan con el más bajo de mis siervos! ¡Hasta ahora no eres ni digno de eso!

\- No me interesa hacer de siervo tuyo, Freya.

\- ¡Insolente! -Freya saca su espada y todo retumba-. ¡Muchos han perdido su cabeza por menos que eso!

\- ¿Como el gigante Trhym? ¡Vaya ocurrencia la suya!

\- ¿Eso te molestaba?

\- ¿Molestarme? Más bien me dio risa que te quisieran cambiar por un martillo...

\- Como te atreves...

\- Ya basta, señora diosa... si quieres mátame o déjame ir... cualquier cosa es mejor que soportar esto.

...

\- ¿Despertaste algo en ti acaso?

\- Así es... recuerda que yo fui de lo que tú te desprendiste... solo era humano.

...

Él estaba sentado mirando el exterior que hasta ahora le era negado por el poder de la diosa... la presencia de Freya se hizo presente en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Soñando?

\- No... Solo pensaba.

\- ¿En el mundo exterior? No hay nada que puedas añorar que no lo tengas aquí.

\- Eso no basta...

\- ¿Tan terrible soy? ¿Tan insoportable?

\- ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

\- Por el Valhalla que si... pero... es diferente a que te lo digan los demás dioses y no un... humano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Somos dioses! Los humanos nos temen y veneran... ellos aspiran ser dioses también... y tú siendo un humano, no toleras mi presencia.

\- Eso debe ser humillante.

\- No sabes cuánto y nadie me culparía si te matara.

\- Dime, Freya... ¿no has ansiado ser humana una vez?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué hubiera deseado eso?... puedo ser humana cuando quiera pero el destino de los bienaventurados es un privilegio...

\- Eso precisamente... ¿pero que aprendes de eso? ¿Qué sientes? ¿No es aburrido ser inmortal? ¿No desearías ser como una flor que nace, crece y muere... para nuevamente emerger más lozana y más fuerte? ¿No crees que siendo humana podrías aprender más? Y eso es lo que quiero... tú y los dioses no tienen nada que enseñarme.

...

\- No lo entiendo... ¿cómo es que jamás lo supe?

\- Tú estabas recién acomodándote a tu nueva situación... yo... yo lo borré de mi memoria y ella no estaba aquí.

...

\- ¿Debo humillarme entonces para que lo aceptes?

\- No lo entiendo...

\- ¿Qué tienes que entender? Quieren casarme con el arquitecto y... ¡yo te amo a ti! Quiero ser humana... estoy cansada de esta bestialidad encarnada en los dioses... estoy harta de ser un trofeo o un botín... ya no quiero seguir en el Valhalla languideciendo... Odín me lo ha dicho... nuestro fin se aproxima y quiero una oportunidad... contigo... ¿acaso no me hablaste de renacer?

\- Freya...

\- ¡Te amo! ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Acaso soy tan despreciable para ti que me rechazas aún como humana?

\- No, Freya... yo te amé desde el primer momento que te vi... solo que jamás pensé que algo así pudiera suceder... no debió suceder.

...

\- No... No debió pasar... ¡no era eso lo que aprenderías!

\- Es algo que no se puede evitar, hermano... es parte de ser humano.

...

\- Freya...

\- Debes irte, muchacho... ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

\- No... Ella... ¡no puede ser! Le prometí que...

\- Olvida esa promesa, muchacho... ella debió seguir otro destino ya que no podía escapar a su sino de diosa... ahora debe seguir otro camino que será determinante para el futuro... un futuro junto a ti ahora no habría sido posible ni habría durado... las desventuras de ella y tu propia naturaleza no les habría permitido ser felices... muchacho... tú debes de seguir tu propio camino.

\- Yo... yo la amaba...

\- Y ella a ti... toma... me dio esto para ti... me dijo que lo conservaras y que se lo mostraras el día que vuelvan a encontrarse... siéntela, muchacho, porque ella está aquí aunque tú no la veas y ve con su amor... y será ese sentimiento que los unirá a través de los tiempos y las dimensiones... y cuando se vuelvan a encontrar podrán seguir un destino juntos que tal vez sea efímero como la vida humana pero recuerda "un minuto de felicidad puede aliviar una vida de sufrimiento".

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Yo? soy Ro Kaioshin...

...

\- Él... el viejo Kaiosama... ¡él sabía de ti!

\- Así es, hermano... fui yo como Lisandro quien devolvió la Gema de la Valkiria a Asgard después de conservarla en distintos sitios y bajo distintas vidas... Mana me lo pidió y ella la entregó a Hilda, pero sabía que algún día se la entregaría a Asuka... siempre la conservé, aunque perdiera la memoria de ella... algo me llevaba hacia ella en cada una de mis reencarnaciones al lugar donde la enterré pero fue como Lisandro que la extraje... pasé por muchas vidas y de ellas aprendí un poco... pero...

\- ... pero fue ese sentimiento llamado amor lo que guió tus pasos... tal como dijo el viejo Kaiosama... Kiwishin lo sabía y por eso te eligió su alumno... quería orientarte... fue Ro Kaioshin quien se lo dijo a Saori Kido y ella te vigiló... y...

\- ... fue Goku quien le advirtió sobre mí, siendo Seiya... Ro Kaioshin se lo dijo también... por eso hicieron lo imposible para evitar que Medea me captara y por eso me alejaron antes de la aparición de Tanatos y Némesis... siempre yo fui el blanco... de los dioses... de Dolbar... de Poseidón y de Hades... no Saori Kido, sino yo.

...

\- ¿Acaso sabes quién soy?

\- Por supuesto... estoy viejo pero no soy ciego.

\- ¿Por qué no me destruyes ahora que tienes la oportunidad?... soy un simple humano.

Kaioshin no contesta y solo mira el mar.

\- De donde vengo hasta las estrellas mueren... la vida humana no pasa de ser un soplo... una ligera brisa que se va rápido, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese lapso de tiempo... no hablemos del hombre, Adaki... hablemos de lo que es el "ser"... lo que son todo los que nos rodean y lo que formamos tú y yo.

\- Somos diferentes.

\- No lo creas... y eso es algo personal ya que muchos de mis colegas no lo creen, incluso los Centinelas... pero eso solo muestra que no somos infalibles... aprendiste a amar y eso es un paso... sé cuál es tu misión, Adaki, y mentiría si te deseara suerte pero... tengo otra para ti.

\- ¿Cuál?

...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- "Aprende"... y eso, Irmisu, fue mi misión más importante... no olvide nuestra misión que fue la de aprender... aprendí a luchar... a conocer el poder que una vez nos derrotó... pero sobre todo aprendí algo mucho más importante... aprendí a "ser".

\- No lo entiendo...

\- Hermano... en todo este recorrido, donde enfrenté dioses y demonios y donde salí triunfante tras un indecible sufrimiento, descubrí el secreto del poder y este es el tener un motivo... un motivo para luchar... ese motivo es el que te da las fuerzas para superar lo insuperable... y ese motivo te lo da el aprender a amar... y para amar tenemos que "ser"... somos parte de una misma esencia y el "ser infinito" es lo que descubrimos cuando aprendemos a amar... es muy difícil llegar al "perfecto amor" pero el solo experimentarlo te hace darte cuenta que no tienen que haber diferencias... los Primordiales son lo que son porque se niegan a amar... porque se niegan a ser...

\- ¡Adaki!

\- Yo sentí a Asuka en cuanto la conocí... sabía que era ella y que la había encontrado... Ro Kaioshin no mintió... nos encontramos a través del tiempo.

\- Eso no te hizo feliz...

\- Escucha, hermano... seamos uno ahora y experimenta... pongamos fin a esta matanza sin sentido... podemos ser uno con la humanidad y pensar en cosas que nos elevarían... no en base a la violencia y al terror, los temores primigenios del hombre pero también parte de él, sino en base a...

\- ¡Cállate!... hermano... date cuenta de lo que me dices... ¿eso es lo que aprendiste? ¿A traicionar a quienes te debes? ¡Yo me sacrifiqué! ¡Yo decidí por el sueño mientras tú gozabas de la libertad! ¿Eso fue lo que aprendiste? ¿A destruir nuestro sueño?

\- ¿Cuál sueño, Irmisu? ¿El destruir todo lo que podemos amar?

\- ¡No! Un mundo... ¡un universo nuestro! ¿Crees acaso que la alianza Mazoku no es algo que quieren los Primordiales? ¡Pero yo no! ¡Nosotros no! ¡No los necesitamos! Ellos querían destruir a Kay para que no haya nada que se les oponga... nos querían a nosotros como su mano ejecutora... no me interesa el despertar a nuestro padre ni abrir el portal, pero lo haré si es necesario y la única forma de evitarlo es que volvamos a ser uno pero no en la manera que lo piensas... ¿crees que no conozco el amor? ¡Me repugna! No me interesa porque yo soy la máxima creación... y seremos lo único cuando volvamos a ser Dagoth... recapacita, Adaki... olvida todo lo que aprendiste y vive el presente... ¿recuerdas cuando nos separamos, hermano? ¿Nuestro juramento? Ante los dioses que nos destruyeron y ante los Primordiales que nos abandonaron... ¡ni dioses, ni Primordiales!

\- Irmisu.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas, hermano? Aquella vez que nos miramos por primera vez... yo, un ser contrahecho y repugnante... y tú, un joven lozano y fuerte... te cedí la parte que me correspondía y cuando pude entrar en contacto contigo, te vi crecer y hacerte fuerte... incrementar tus poderes... ¡cuánto te envidié, hermano! Pero esperaba el momento en que tú y yo seríamos uno y yo mirarte aún en este cuerpo prestado y decir "¡Detente! ¡Cuán bello eres!"*, el momento que ansiábamos ha llegado... no más torturas ni sometimientos... ¡Construyamos nuestro reino y seamos uno para regir los destinos de los mundos con el poder que no tendrán ni dioses ni Primordiales!

\- Hermano...

\- ¡NI DIOSES, NI PRIMORDIALES!

Irmisu con las manos extendidas miraba a Lisandro ansiosamente. Este permanecía impasible pero una lágrima rueda por su mejilla... Asuka seguía expectante.

\- No... ¿No lo quieres entonces? ¿Rechazas lo que te ofrezco? ¿Mi propio ser?

\- Lo siento, hermano... no puedo... y no puedo permitir que esto continúe.

Lisandro enciende su cosmo y la armadura empieza a brillar intensamente... los demás sienten el despertar de un nuevo poder... la armadura de Galatea brilla... Francisco ve su armadura brillar y Rei y Rina también... Bra siente su armadura como si tuviera vida propia.

\- Maestro Ikki -pregunta Francisco-. ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Las doce armaduras... están completas... la novena Casa acaba de ser purificada.

Ciertamente... la Casa de Sagitario brillaba intensamente...

... un brillo que solo significaba una cosa... e Ikki lo sabía...

... era el momento esperado.

Fin del capítulo 42

* Tomado del "Fausto" de Goethe.


	43. Batalla de los tiempos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Batalla de los tiempos**

Las Doce Casas brillaban, lo que no era ajeno para nadie... los soldados norteamericanos iniciaban su desembarco pero sus helicópteros no se atrevían a bajar. Una serie de luces comienzan a circular alrededor del Santuario.

Trunks se había acercado a Piscis y se detenía para enfrentar a Sherra, extrayendo su espada, lo mismo que ella... esta lo ataca repetidas veces pero Trunks la esquiva pero él tampoco puede acertarle.

\- Eres muy buena -le dice.

\- Tú también... ¡pero te mataré de todos modos!

\- Ni siquiera estoy luchando con todo mi poder... no me gusta luchar con mujeres así que mejor vete mientras puedas.

Del interior de Piscis, Rina, Rei y Zelgadis salen y ven la pelea entre Trunks y Sherra... Uub aprovecha el momento y toma la semilla del ermitaño lo que lo restablece inmediatamente.

\- Esa chica se me hace conocida -dice Rina.

\- Su nombre es Sherra -suena una voz atrás de ella.

\- ¿Sherra? Pero... ¡Zeros! -exclama Rina poniéndose en guardia-. ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Mentiroso traidor! ¡Esta vez no te escaparás de mí!

\- Tranquilízate, querida Rina -le contesta-. No lo tomes tan a la tremenda que todo tiene su explicación.

\- ¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones! ¡Prepárate porque te voy a hacer picadillo!

\- Basta de tonterías -dice Sherra-. ¡Zeros! He venido con las órdenes del Rey Supremo Grausherra... apóyame contra estos infieles y serás perdonado.

\- Me temo que estas un poco desubicada -se adelanta Galatea-. Somos cuatro Caballeros de Oro contra ti... ¿crees que podrás enfrentarnos?

\- ¡Por los grandes seres oscuros que sí!

Rei, Galatea y Burgun elevan su cosmo. Rina corre y se pone entre ellos.

\- ¡Oigan! Se las dejo si me permiten encargarme de Zeros personalmente.

\- Pero él... - murmura Burgun, pero Zeros da un salto y se pone al lado de Sherra.

\- Querida Sherra, te recomiendo una retirada estratégica... no podrás contra todos ellos.

\- Pero... yo tengo órdenes de Dagoth de...

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Dagoth te mando aquí para morir... sabe que contra ellos no tienes oportunidad... ¡vamos!

Zeros corre velozmente y Sherra tras unos segundos de duda lo sigue.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan aquí, cobardes! -les grita Rina haciendo el ademán de seguirlos pero es detenida por Yoga.

\- No...

\- Pero...

\- Creo que debemos dejar que ese tal Zeros actué por su cuenta... además debemos esperar un poco... ya hemos cubierto las Doce Casas y estas han sido purificadas... ahora es su turno.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- De Lisandro.

...

Irmisu contemplaba a Lisandro con su cosmo totalmente elevado.

\- De acuerdo, hermano... si eso es lo que quieres... pero nada me costará el someterte pero yo te ofrecía el compartir el poder... ahora tu "ser" recién descubierto sufrirá lo indecible atrapado en mi esencia y sometido a mi voluntad.

El poder de Irmisu se eleva enormemente y atrapa a Lisandro quien se siente presionado por el enorme poder de él. Pero poco a poco su cosmo consigue contener el poder de su hermano quien se da cuenta que algo le daba la fuerza.

\- ¡Freya! -Asuka proyectaba su cosmo incrementado con la Gema de la Valkiria hacia Lisandro y ambos generaban un poder tremendo, pero en eso Irmisu cambia de táctica.

\- ¿Te das cuenta, hermano? -le dice Lisandro-. Eres tú quien debe aceptar el camino correcto.

\- Me causas risa... ¿crees que soy realmente lo que piensas? ¡Siente esto!

Una onda expansiva al estilo saiyajin estalla y retumba el Santuario... alcanzando el octavo sentido, Lisandro prevé eso pero se da cuenta que Asuka no por lo que velozmente ya estaba sobre ella y la protege con su cuerpo... todo es demasiado rápido y el golpe de poder de Irmisu da de lleno en Lisandro quien cae herido... Asuka reacciona y se lanza contra Irmisu esgrimiendo la espada, pero este la contiene con su cosmo y se sonríe.

\- Freya o Asuka o como quieras llamarte... no eres una guerrera... si bien conservas el espíritu de valkiria, no tienes el entrenamiento para ello y mucho menos para enfrentarme... ahora serás tú la que sufrirá el doble cuando te entregue a mi padre Dagon... pagarás el haber torcido nuestro camino y tratar de arruinar nuestro destino... y tú, hermano... me aseguraré que no me molestes hasta que llegue el momento.

Una esfera de energía atrapa a Lisandro quien trata de incorporarse... Irmisu saca de entre sus ropas una tablilla de piedra.

\- He aquí lo que Ausburg encontró pero que jamás se atrevió usar... este es el texto de Urilia... una parte del Necronomicon escrito por Al Azif pero que él solo recogió los antiguos escritos que el encontró y lo trascribió en aquel libro temido por todos... este es una de las tablillas originales que él encontró y que ahora gracias a Ausburg están en mis manos... con ella podré abrir los portales para que los Primordiales puedan ocupar su lugar en la Tierra.

\- No... No lo hagas... sabes bien que pasará cuando eso suceda...

\- Hermano... me hubiese gustado ser humano pero no lo que tú me ofreces... tú me has obligado a esto... tú eres el único culpable.

\- No... No me culpes... puedes ser humano.

\- No... Renegaré de mi humanidad y pasaré a formar parte de la esencia primordial... pero antes me aseguraré que Freya cumpla el papel que se ha ganado.

Irmisu comienza a hacer las invocaciones y de pronto el panorama comienza a cambiar... el cielo a oscurecerse.

\- ¡Irmisu! ¡No te adelantes! ¡La conjunción de las doce constelaciones no está completa aún!

\- ¡No me importa!

\- ¡Has enloquecido!

\- La locura es parte de ser humano y yo no lo soy.

En ese momento, Zeros y Sherra hacen su aparición.

\- Muy bien, enviados -les dice Irmisu-. Me alegra que estén aquí ya que ustedes permitirán fortalecer esta unión... ¡la conjunción ha comenzado!

Las Doce Casas comienzan a brillar y su energía comienza a desprenderse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - dice Rina.

\- Dagoth está usando el poder del Santuario para conectar los universos -responde Yoga-. Obviamente el tuyo también.

\- Eso quiere decir que... está entrando en contacto con los Señores Malignos.

\- Sí... pero creo que no es lo que ellos esperaban.

...

En otro mundo... el inicio de la conjunción se aproximaba y los tres señores sentían la enorme energía que se iba concentrando.

\- Muy bien -dice Grausherra-. Este es el inicio de una nueva era... salgamos todos a presenciar como nuestro gran destino da inicio.

Los tres salen, pero en eso una sombra oscurece el cielo y una enorme figura desciende... los tres señores se sorprendieron al ver aterrizar a un dragón.

...

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -dice Sherra a Zeros.

\- Lo que nuestros amos esperan, querida Sherra... pero me temo que las cosas no son como las esperábamos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Zeros no contesta y se aproxima a Irmisu.

\- Supongo que este es el cumplimiento del pacto, ¿verdad?

\- No me interrumpas... espera tu momento.

\- Creo que este es mi momento... hay algo que no me queda en claro... este sortilegio abre las puertas a otro mundo... la energía de las Doce Casas fortalecerá dicho conjuro, pero te permitirá abrir el portal hacia mi mundo... hasta ahí lo entiendo, pero dime... ¿en qué entra el Giga Slave?

Por toda respuesta, Dagoth extrae el Giga Slave y al contacto de esa energía, empieza a crecer.

\- Ya veo... el Giga Slave crecerá exponencialmente porque absorberá toda la energía que está fluyendo... con eso destruirás este mundo... y también el mío.

\- ¿De qué te quejas, enviado? ¿Acaso ustedes no salieron del Mar del Caos? ¿No es eso lo que buscaba Phibrizo desde un comienzo?

\- ¿Y la famosa fusión?

\- Cuando estén libres los Primordiales podrán discutirlo con ellos.

\- No lo creo... este pacto lo hiciste tú... no ellos... y ellos no comparten el poder con nadie... y nosotros tampoco.

Zeros eleva su poder y lo lanza contra Dagoth lo que lo descoloca, permitiendo a Zeros tomar posesión del Giga Slave el cual se eleva en una columna infinita.

\- ¡Sean los Primordiales quienes caigan ahora! -Zeros proyecta la columna de energía contra el portal creando una gran conmoción... un coro de gritos y aullidos atruenan el cielo...

A lo lejos, los norteamericanos se detienen al ver aquel extraño fenómeno... aquellos gritos los sobrecogieron de terror...

Irmisu reacciona y lanza su poder contra Zeros quien cae derribado y herido. Dagoth recupera el control del Giga Slave pero éste está inestable.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¡Lo único que has logrado es generar la furia de los Primordiales quienes ahora se preparan para atacar! ¡Has desencadenado la mayor conflagración universal ya que ahora su poder se concentra para dar forma al ser que los destruirá!

El Giga Slave comienza a dar vueltas pero mantiene su tamaño... aquella mancha en el cielo empieza a tomar forma de agujero.

\- ¡Sherra! -le dice Irmisu-. ¡Mata a Zeros y tendrás una oportunidad de sobrevivir! ¡Castiga al traidor!

Sherra desenvaina su espada y se acerca a Zeros.

\- Vaya, Sherra -le dice sonriente pero maltrecho Zeros aún en el suelo-. La única forma de destruirme es teniéndome así.

Sherra levanta su espada y la descarga... pero contra Lisandro... la esfera que lo aprisionaba se rompe y Lisandro se incorpora elevando su cosmo.

\- Tú...

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Los meteoros se dirigen contra Irmisu quien detiene todos pero es empujado hacia atrás... Lisandro eleva su poder.

\- ¡Que sea digno nuevamente de empuñarte! ¡Ayúdame a detener esto! Tú... que fuiste otorgada a mí pero que juré que no te empuñaría hasta ser digno nuevamente de ti... yo te invoco... ¡Excalibur!

Una luz aparece en el cielo la cual cae a la velocidad del rayo a los pies de Lisandro... la luz toma forma y una espada esta incrustada en el suelo... antes de que Irmisu reaccione, Lisandro la empuña.

\- ¡Excalibur! ¡Yo invoco tu poder!

Lisandro golpea el Giga Slave y un gran choque se produce lo cual se manifiesta en una serie de rayos que se desprenden del contacto entre ambos... el filo de Excalibur va penetrando la energía del Giga Slave pero Irmisu eleva su poder y ataca a Lisandro quien recibe el impacto... los pedazos de su armadura caen al suelo y Lisandro sangra de varias partes pero no se mueve de allí.

\- Adaki... ¡no me das opción!

Irmisu se prepara para lanzar otra energía contra Lisandro pero Sherra se interpone apuntándolo con su espada.

\- ¡Nos traicionaste! -le grita-. ¡Pagarás por ello!

Sherra se lanza contra él pero el poder de Irmisu la rechaza, cayendo violentamente y trazando un surco en el duro suelo... otra descarga la hubiese exterminado, pero Zeros la aparta antes de que Dagoth la destruya... Irmisu vuelve a mirar a Lisandro pero Asuka se libera del poder de él y usa la Gema de la Valkiria para detenerlo... Irmisu es atrapado en el poder de la Gema que lo envuelve totalmente... eso le da la oportunidad de cortar al Giga Slave, interrumpiendo el flujo de energía.

En las afueras de Piscis, todos ven el fenómeno en el cielo y Rina exclama.

\- ¡Eso era el Giga Slave! ¡Es increíble que Dagoth lo haya duplicado! Pero más increíble es que alguien lo haya detenido... ¡ese era el Giga Slave más grande que jamás había visto! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Debemos ir!

\- Espera aún -le dice Rei.

\- Un momento -dice Galatea-. ¿Dónde está Burgun?

En Virgo, Amelia usaba su poder curativo con Bra.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? -le pregunta Francisco-. Estabas muy lastimada.

\- No lo sé... sentí que alguien me mandaba y abrí los ojos aquí pero es como si lo hubiese sabido todo... gracias por ayudarnos contra Aiaccos.

\- De nada... pero aún creo que debemos seguir.

\- Tienes razón... creo que Bra está en buenas manos.

Ambos continúan su ascenso mientras Amelia aún curaba a Bra.

...

\- ¡Ese fenómeno está alterando todo en la Tierra! -gritaban un grupo de militares norteamericanos al delegado Anders-. ¡Tenemos que actuar ahora!

\- ¿Y dígame que sugiere, general?

\- Lanzar un ataque con misiles hacia Grecia... usemos nuestro arsenal nuclear y...

\- ¿Y acaso funcionan? ¿Acaso usted no tiene tropas allá? ¿Qué le hace pensar si es que logra lanzar un solo misil estos llegarán a Grecia y no caerán en otro lugar?

\- Es un riesgo que debemos correr.

\- Pues córralo... si es que se ata a uno y se va con él... no, general... tengo el mando de las tropas de la ONU... y ordenaré detener cualquier intento de ataque nuclear contra Grecia... nuestros oficiales están asumiendo el mando de las fuerzas aliadas en el Mediterráneo y tomaremos cargo de la operación...

...

El Giga Slave se estaba extinguiendo cuando Irmisu se libera del poder de la Gema... Lisandro estaba en el suelo y Asuka estaba inclinada a su lado.

\- Lisandro... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Te lo dije... no recuerdas... ¿aquella vez que hablamos en tu mundo?

\- Pero... ¿cómo entenderte, Lisandro? ¿Cómo esperabas que te comprendiera?

\- Yo... no lo sabía realmente... perdóname... debí hacer el esfuerzo de hacerte comprender lo que realmente significaba... el estar juntos.

\- ¡Tres mil años! ¡Tres mil años de espera para esto! Lisandro... ¿por qué te llevaste a Kay entonces?

\- Por una sencilla razón -quien hablaba era Irmisu-. La misma que la tuya en todos estos años Adaki... para que aprenda... para alejarlo de ti, Freya... de mí y de cualquier cosa que él amara... porque tu hijo tenía que aprender a amar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es cierto, Asuka -le dice Lisandro-. Él... está predestinado... si él estuviera aquí... las cosas serían distintas y tal vez más dolorosas... él debía de aprender... los doce maestros le enseñaron bien... y él regresará cuando deba de hacerlo... y tú lo verás, Asuka... lo verás y comprenderás.

\- No... No lo verá -dice Irmisu-. Habrás detenido el Giga Slave pero no el destino de este mundo y de los otros... Freya... es el momento.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer por él... es hora de que puedas hacer algo por ti... ven conmigo y vayamos a buscar a Kay.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Él... va a buscar a Kay... ahora sabe dónde está y lo necesita para hacer lo que no pudo hacer conmigo... por eso lo envíe lejos de aquí también... quiere fusionarse con él.

\- No... ¡Eso no es cierto!

Irmisu sujeta la mano de Asuka y la levanta a la fuerza.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! -suena la voz y Asuka se vuelve para ver al recién llegado.

\- ¡Burgun! ¿Tú?

\- Asuka... vine por ti.

\- ¡Jaja! Así que el otro enamorado al fin llegó... fueron inteligentes tú y Dolbar al hacerme creer que eran mis aliados... ya estarás contento de tener la Armadura de Oro.

\- ¡No estaré contento hasta recuperarla a ella! ¡Enfréntame, Dagoth!

\- Hay gente que realmente no entiende.

Irmisu no suelta a Asuka y ataca a Burgun quien esquiva ese ataque y se lanza contra Irmisu tratando de acertarle pero este es más rápido y lo esquiva.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -los ataques de Burgun son detenidos por Irmisu quien eleva su poder y ataca... Burgun es atrapado en la energía de Irmisu que lo estrella contra el suelo... Burgun se levanta y eleva su cosmo.

\- ¡Impulso Azul! -el ataque es desviado por Irmisu y luego se lanza sobre Burgun quien no puede evitarlo.

\- ¡Ya no me quites tiempo! -la energía de Irmisu se abate sobre él y lo sepulta en el suelo... Irmisu levanta su mano para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Haré lo que tú digas pero no le hagas nada! -le grita Asuka.

\- Uhmmm... eso está muy bien, Freya... toma mi mano y sígueme.

Asuka mira a Burgun caído ya y luego mira a Lisandro también caído y avanza hacia Irmisu quien toma su mano y juntos se acercan a la turbulencia que iba creciendo... Lisandro levanta la cabeza pero luego la deja caer. "No... no puedo fallar ahora... no... ", se dice él a sí mismo.

"Lisandro." "¿Quién eres tú?" "¿No me reconoces?" "Saori... Atena." "Lisandro... el destino de la diosa Atena siempre fue un castigo, pero tú lo hiciste más llevadero." "No es cierto, Atena... yo te utilicé." "No... aprendiste cosas más importantes que el poder y eso es lo que ahora te sostiene." "He fallado... Irmisu tendrá éxito si es que encuentra a Kay." "Está en tus manos impedirlo... tú sabes como ahora que las Doce Casas han sido purificadas... usa su poder, Lisandro... tú eres el nexo de las Doce Casas."

El cosmo de Lisandro se enciende y eleva un enorme poder... las Doce Casas vuelven a brillar pero esta vez es una energía distinta que parece unirse en cada una de las Casas del Zodiaco.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -dice Galatea.

\- Es el momento -dice Yoga.

Tres estelas cruzan el cielo... una provenía de Siberia... otra de China y la otra del mar... al llegar se juntan con otra que emerge del propio Santuario y luego se separan... dos de ellas van a Piscis... la otra a Libra y la última al Gran Salón.

Yoga y Aioros extienden los brazos y la luz cae sobre ellos... en Libra donde acababan de llegar Francisco e Ikki, este último extiende los brazos y la luz cae sobre él... en el Gran Salón, Lisandro es levantado por la energía y cubierto por ella.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -exclama Rina.

\- Eso es lo que estaban esperando -dice Rei-. El porqué esperaron hasta ahora... hasta la purificación de las Doce Casas... el despertar de las Armaduras Kamei.

Ciertamente... Yoga y Aioros emergían de la luz portando aquellas armaduras que se usaron en la batalla contra Hades... pero había algo más... Yoga y Aioros lucían rejuvenecidos y portando las Armaduras Kamei del Cisne y el Dragón...

... Ikki se manifestaba ante Francisco, también joven y usando la Armadura de Kamei del Fénix...

... Lisandro estaba ya de pie... con la Armadura Kamei del Pegaso.

...

Pan y Goten volaban en dirección al Santuario y ya divisaban el extraño fenómeno.

\- Siento a Lisandro -dice Pan-. Pareciera que está en pugna contra algo o alguien que no logro identificar pero parece tener un poder enorme.

\- Apresurémonos entonces... algo me dice que nos necesitan.

...

Irmisu y Asuka habían cruzado el portal. Este empezó a cambiar, lo que obliga a Lisandro a proyectar su cosmo para evitar que se cierre, pero esta genera una especie de escudo que rechaza el cosmo de Lisandro.

\- No... Si se cierra, ¡jamás podré sacar a Asuka de allí! Excalibur... ¡yo invoco tu poder!

El choque del poder de la Excalibur contra el sello no surte efecto... Zeros ayuda a ponerse de pie a Sherra y se dirige a Lisandro.

\- Caballero... si abre el sello no podrá evitar que salga lo que aguarda del otro lado.

\- Y si no entro jamás podré salvarla a ella.

\- Arriesgarás todo lo que se ha logrado...

\- Desde el otro lado, Irmisu podrá llegar a tu mundo... no puedo dejar que haga eso tampoco.

\- Lisandro...

\- ¿Burgun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Es... una pregunta extraña para aquél que trató de matarme.

\- Te acerté con la flecha en un punto donde no te mataría pero si te detendría... de haber llegado aquí primero, Irmisu te habría matado... además necesitaba tiempo y debía convencerlo de mi lealtad deteniéndote en Sagitario.

\- Hablaremos de eso después... lo importante es salvar a Asuka.

\- Lo sé... hay una forma, Burgun.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Toma la Balmung... combinemos el poder de ambas espadas... tal vez ella pueda romper el sello.

Burgun se pone de pie y levanta la Balmung que dejó Asuka.

\- Eleva tu cosmo al máximo ya que este se proyectará a través de la espada.

Ambos elevan su cosmo y alcanzan rápidamente el séptimo sentido... pese a eso, Lisandro eleva más su cosmo.

\- ¡Ahora! -ambos descargan el golpe y se produce un terrible estallido... Zeros se cubre junto con Sherra y Lisandro y Burgun salen despedidos por la onda expansiva que remece el Santuario... Lisandro se da cuenta pese a su ceguera que el portal está abierto.

\- Lo logramos... ahora debo entrar.

\- Lisandro...

\- ¿Burgun?

\- Fue bueno... pelear juntos...

\- Burgun... la Armadura de Oro no te protegerá de lo que está ahí dentro... no sobrevivirías.

\- Lo sé... toma... usa también la Balmung... solo tú puedes salvar a Asuka... ve por ella.

\- Lo haré...

Lisandro toma ambas espadas y se lanza contra el portal atravesándolo... "Te deseo suerte, Lisandro", piensa Burgun y casi al instante un estentóreo grito se siente que parece provenir de aquel agujero y una masa informe se proyecta hacia fuera y cae a tierra en medio de un hedor... Burgun se pone de pie.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- Eso es... Irmisu debe de haber empezado el conjuro... he aquí el primer siervo que lo respalda para que pueda abrir el portal... Ninkar ha sido invocada.

Aquella masa va tomando forma y se manifiesta con lo que parece ser una esfinge... su cuerpo de bestia contrastaba con su rostro femenino, poseyendo unas enormes alas. Aquella criatura abre los ojos y lanza un rugido bestial y se vuelve hacia los tres espectadores.

\- Creo que esta cosa no nos ve con buenos ojos -dice Sherra.

\- Pues no esperemos a que nos ataque... ¡Garra Gélida!

El ataque de Burgun da en el blanco pero Ninkar parece no inmutarse y de sus ojos sale un disparo que arrasa con todo... el trio lo esquiva pero quedan contusos... Ninkar cae sobre Burgun y lo sujeta entre sus garras... Zeros reacciona y ataca a la criatura que también recibe el impacto sin inmutarse, pero Sherra ataca con su espada y da en el brazo de Ninkar quien suelta a Burgun... Ninkar va a reacciona pero sendos ataques llaman su atención.

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata!

\- ¡Polvo de Diamante!

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

Ninkar recibe los impactos sin inmutarse y se vuelve hacia los recién llegados.

\- ¿Qué cosa horrible es esa? -dice Galatea.

\- Es Ninkar -responde Rei-. La primera invocación ha sido realizada y ella debe proteger a quien hace el conjuro.

\- Tiene un gran poder -dice Rina-. Pero acabaremos con ella.

Antes de que puedan hacer algo, Ninkar ataca a una velocidad que no se podía esperar de alguien de su tamaño y su disparo alcanza a las chicas que son despedidas en distintas direcciones... Trumks y Uub llegan y el primero se transforma en supersaiyajin 2 y ataca a Ninkar golpeándola pero solo le voltea el rostro e inmediatamente un zarpazo lo estrella contra las rocas... lo hubiese rematado de no ser por Uub quien ataca velozmente y gracias a su mayor poder la derriba... pero Uub comete un error.

\- ¡Conviértete en chocolate! -el rayo de Uub da en el blanco, pero antes que se diera cuenta, Ninkar ya estaba sobre él y le aplica un golpe derribándolo y un disparo lo pone fuera de combate.

\- La magia de Uub no le hace efecto -dice Zelgadis-. Glup... creo que es mi turno... ¡Bola de Fuego!

El ataque no hace nada como esperaba Zelgadis pero le da tiempo a los demás para recuperarse.

\- Tiene un poder mayor que el de un supersaiyajin 3 -dice Trunks ayudando a Uub.

Ninkar ataca también a Zelgadis pero es ayudado por Rina... de improviso aparecen Yoga y Aioros quienes elevan sus cosmos y se preparan para pelear contra la criatura.

\- ¡No pierdan tiempo con esa cosa! -les grita Burgun ya recuperado-. ¡Deben cruzar el portal y respaldar a Lisandro!

\- Esa cosa esta aquí para impedirlo... -dice Zeros.

\- Debemos atacar todos al mismo tiempo -Burgun se teletransporta hacia las chicas-. Compañeras... debemos atacar para que los Caballeros Kamei puedan pasar.

Ninkar atacaba a los Caballeros Kamei quienes evitan los ataques pero no pueden evitar que la criatura les cierre el paso ya que parecía ser tan rápida como ellos y podía predecir sus movimientos... los Caballeros de Oro comienzan a incrementar su cosmo... Trunks y Uub adivinan las intenciones de los Caballeros de Oro y estallan su ki, pero Ninkar también parece adivinar las intenciones y ataca al grupo de Caballeros pero estos se desvanecen y aparecen en distintas direcciones.

\- ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!

\- ¡Drag Slave!

Los impactos son evitados por Ninkar en veloces movimientos y sorprende a Rei y Rina golpeándolas. Los demás siguen atacando.

\- ¡Antares!

\- ¡Impulso Azul!

Ninkar hace lo mismo con ellos pero Trunks y Uub se elevan para atacar.

\- ¡Big Bang Attack!

\- ¡Kamehamehaaa!

Ninkar lanza también su ataque conteniendo ambas técnicas, pero sucede algo que no esperaba.

\- ¡Detonación Cósmica!

El impacto le da de lleno debilitando su ataque... Francisco de Géminis acababa de llegar... Zeros, Sherra y Gaudi aprovechan el momento y atacan dando en el blanco. Las técnicas combinadas de Uub y Trunks superan a Ninkar que es abatida por la explosión y cae derribada.

\- ¡Ahora! -grita Ikki-. ¡Crucemos Caballeros Sagrados!

Pero cuando se preparaban para cruzar, una energía remece todo y derriba a los atacantes... Zeros se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

\- Malas noticias... el segundo guardián ha sido despertado... acaba de llegar Ninkas.

Así es... otro ser informe hacía su aparición frente al portal y va tomando forma dejándose ver como una criatura con cuerpo de mujer pero con pezuñas en lugar de pies y garras en lugar de manos... su rostro era el de un toro de enormes cuernos y colmillos.

...

Lisandro sumergido en aquella dimensión desconocida, trata de encontrar a Irmisu y Asuka pero no siente ningún rastro de energía pero aguza sus sentidos y siente emerger el poder que formó a Ninkar y luego a Ninkas. "Todo proviene de un solo lugar", piensa él y es allí donde se dirige.

\- Vaya, hermano... así que me encontraste.

\- Lisandro -él escucha la voz de Asuka.

\- No debiste seguirnos... este lugar será el final para ti... pero todavía tienes la oportunidad de arrepentirte.

\- No, Irmisu... vine a detenerte.

\- ¿Por qué, hermano? Esperaste hasta ahora para detenerme... porque sencillamente no te negaste desde el principio... eres tan culpable como yo.

\- Lo sé... no fue una fácil decisión pero las cosas se dieron así pero todo esta concatenado... la partida de Kay... mi separación y mi vida al lado de otra... el entrenamiento y la espera... es una culpa que estoy pagando ahora... así que, Irmisu... por última vez... ¡detente! Aún tenemos una oportunidad.

\- Corrección, hermano... yo tengo una oportunidad y tú acabas de perderla.

La enorme energía que siente Lisandro emerger va tomando forma... una enorme figura va apareciendo como el de una mujer envuelta en capuchas y esgrimiendo un báculo.

\- Ahora enfrentarás a Ningizi... la tercera guardiana... con la aparición de ella, el portal será abierto.

...

El enorme dragón dorado que aterriza frente a los Mazokus llevaba una persona encima... la persona desciende y el dragón toma forma femenina que Grausherra reconoce.

\- Filia... dragón dorado.

\- Saludos, Dark Lords... no creo poder decir que verlos es un gran placer... más bien me da dolor de estómago... ¿no lo crees, Luna?

\- Sí... aunque trabajo en un restaurante no tengo el estómago fuerte.

\- ¿Luna? -dice Zellas-. ¿Luna Inverse? Caballero del Dragón...

\- Vaya... me reconoció inmediatamente.

\- ¿Eres la hermana de Rina? -le dice Deep Sea.

\- No me la menciones...

\- ¡Basta de charlas! -ruge Grausherra-. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has venido?

\- ¿No es esta la casa de Zellas?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Ella me invito...

\- ¡¿Qué?! -exclama Grausherra mirando a Zellas.

\- Te invité a ti pero no a Luna Inverse -responde inocentemente Zellas.

\- No me dijiste que no podía traer invitados.

\- ¡Zellas! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

\- Significa, mi querido y arrogante Grausherra... que decidí dirimir este asunto de la mejor manera y teniendo un testigo de fiar... que mejor que las descendientes de dragones... completa imparcialidad ante los Mazokus.

\- Pe-pero... ¡¿qué diablos estas diciendo?!

\- Lo que digo es que sencillamente... no estoy de acuerdo con la unión con los Primordiales.

...

Los Caballeros enfrentaban a una nueva amenaza y Ninkas ataca inmediatamente a los Caballeros Kamei... estos consiguen eludirlo y elevan su cosmo.

\- ¡Alas del Fénix de Fuego! -el ataque es eludido por la criatura quien alcanza a Ikki derribándolo pero es ayudado por Aioros quien genera sus agujas que contiene a la criatura... Yoga aprovecha su oportunidad.

\- ¡Ataque Estelar de la Aurora!

El ataque congela parte del cuerpo de Ninkas que cae derribada... los otros dos preparan sus técnicas pero un repentino ataque los detiene... Ninkar recuperada atacaba a los Caballeros Kamei desde el aire lanzando poderosas ráfagas que destruían todo... Trunks saca de la línea de tiro a Aioros y Uub a Ikki... la criatura se vuelve a Yoga pero este consigue teletransportarse pero Ninkas recuperada ya estaba sobre él pero es ayudado por Rei y Galatea quienes lanzan sus ataques... Ninkas se vuelve a ellas pero ya Francisco elevaba su cosmo.

\- ¡Otra Dimensión! -el ataque atrapa a Ninkas que es arrastrado hacia otra dimensión, pero rápidamente eleva su poder y consigue escapar no lejos de ahí, pero Francisco da un grito a todos.

\- ¡Yo me encargaré de ella! ¡Debo mantenerla lejos de aquí! -Francisco se teletransporta hacia donde estaba Ninkas.

\- No podrá contra él solo -dice Burgun y se teletransporta siguiendo a Francisco y Zelgadis, Zeros y Sherra van tras él... las chicas se quedan frente a Ninkar quien luchaba contra Uub en una furiosa batalla... Uub ataca con todas sus técnicas y usando toda su velocidad pero Ninkar parece más rápida y va superando las defensas de Uub... Trunks va en su ayuda pero Uub elude los ataques de la criatura y se vuelve a Trunks.

\- ¡Vete, Trunks! No necesito tu ayuda... ¡ayuda al otro grupo o los matarán a todos!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Trunks tras un segundo vuela a toda velocidad... los Caballeros Kamei tratan de llegar al portal pero Ninkar en una milésima ya cubría la entrada y lanzaba varios disparos hacia ellos. Uub nuevamente interviene pero esta vez Ninkar lo supera y lo derriba... las chicas deciden atacar nuevamente pero Ninkar ataca de frente y Rei pone su AT protegiéndolos y rechazando a la criatura, pero esta usa sus grandes zarpas para abrir el AT... es en eso que una feroz patada la derriba y una lluvia de descargas de ki se abaten sobre ella.

\- ¡Bra! -gritan Rina y Rei ante la aparición de Bra de Virgo.

\- ¡Esto hay que dejárselo a las chicas! -dice Bra en el aire.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Yo también estoy aquí!

\- ¿Qué? -dice Rina-. ¿Amelia? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- ¡A ayudarte claro! ¡A luchar por la justicia!

\- ¿Dónde escuché eso antes? -dice Galatea.

\- Creo que las cinco ya nos estamos pareciendo a las Sailor Senshi -dice Rei.

Ninkar aprovecha el momento y lanza su ataque repetidas veces sin dejar de proteger la entrada... los Caballeros Kamei usan la velocidad de la luz para atacar y aun así no da resultados... Ninkar ataca nuevamente a los Caballeros Kamei pero sus ataques son contenidos por Ikki quien usa su técnica que alcanza a Ninkar quien se eleva y ataca del aire, pero en eso unas cadenas atrapan sus piernas y una gran fuerza la derriba a tierra.

\- Un momento... ese solo puede ser...

Indudablemente... el cuarto Caballero Kamei se unía a la batalla... Kiki estaba ahí junto a Teker y a Naga.

Fin del capítulo 43


	44. El destino compartido

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 44**

 **El destino compartido**

Lisandro esgrime ambas espadas, la Balmung y la Excalibur frente a Ningizi, el tercer protector invocado por Irmisu quien sostenía la mano de Asuka.

\- Hermano... hasta aquí llegaste... no más. Enfréntate a Ningizi... la soberana del báculo mágico y protectora del conjuro. Supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue.

Lisandro mira a la enorme figura cuya malignidad se adivinaba tras su ropaje que le cubría hasta el rostro. Tras un veloz movimiento, Lisandro trata de pasarla, pero Ningizi se le adelanta y le cierra el camino e inmediatamente descarga su báculo contra él. La velocidad sorprendió al propio Lisandro quien cruza las espadas y contiene el golpe al no poder esquivarlo.

...

En el exterior, Francisco atacaba sin dar tregua a Ninkas, quien esquiva todos los ataques y rápidamente se coloca cerca de Francisco quien alcanza a esquivar el golpe. "Mis ataques no lo dañan y ni siquiera le acierto... si continua así me matará", son los pensamientos que recorren su mente. Eso hubiera pasado, ya que Ninkas consigue derribar a Francisco pero un ataque lo salva.

\- ¡Garra de Tigre! -Burgun atacaba a la criatura quien esquiva también el ataque y se lanza contra el Caballero de Capricornio quien también lo elude y prepara su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Impacto Azul! -Ninkas detiene el ataque y avanza contra Burgun quien eleva su cosmo alcanzando el séptimo sentido.

\- ¡Doble Garra Gélida! -esta vez, Burgun alcanza a impactar en la criatura, y esta queda cubierta de escarcha. Burgun cree haberla abatido, pero la criatura se da vuelta y libera su ataque que sorprende a Burgun quien logra esquivarlo a medias pero la onda de impacto lo alcanza, cayendo maltrecho... Ninkas se lanza contra él, pero en eso Zeros, Zelgadis y Sherra atacan y detienen su avance. Francisco también lanza su ataque.

\- Detonación Cósmica -Ninkas cae derribado, pero casi inmediatamente se recupera.

\- ¡Maldita sea! -dice Zelgadis-. ¡Solo lo demoramos, pero tarde o temprano nos vencerá! ¡Zeros! ¿Acaso no hay una forma de detenerlo?

\- Sé tanto de los Primordiales como tú, pero creo que si combinamos nuestros ataques podremos causarle daño. Contra ella no sirven los ataques síquicos o la magia. Necesitamos un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para abatirlo.

Ninkas ya estaba sobre ellos, pero Trunks aparece repentinamente como supersaiyajin 2 y ataca a la criatura, pero esta pese a su tamaño esquiva todos los golpes de Trunks y consigue derribarlo. Francisco y Burgun se preparan para seguir peleando.

No lejos de allí, los Caballeros observaban la llegada del trío desaparecido, pero no había tiempo de charlas y Kiki usa su poder proyectándolo contra Ninkar a través de las cadenas lo que derriba al guardián, pero este reacciona y jala a Kiki quien es arrastrado hacia ella. Teker eleva su poder transformándose en supersaiyajin y ataca con un Kamehameha que la criatura elude y ataca con su enorme poder en varias direcciones. Todos se cubren y Naga aprovecha para acercarse a las chicas.

\- ¡Naga! -la recibe Rina-. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí... ahora podrás ver lo que tengo... jojo… jojo... ¿quién decías que era la más poderosa?

\- La misma de siempre -murmura Bra.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para estas niñerías, Rina! -le reprocha Rei-. Tenemos que abrirle paso a los Caballeros Kamei... ¡deben de ayudar a Lisandro!

\- No te preocupes... ahora verás cómo me deshago de ella... ¡Magma Blade!

Rina se lanza contra Ninkar eludiendo sus ataques y trata de acertarle con la espada oscura, pero la criatura la elude una y otra vez, pero la hechicera no da tregua.

\- No sé si lo hace por valiente o por alardear -dice Naga... Teker llega también.

\- ¿Están bien? - les pregunta.

\- No te preocupes por nosotras -le dice Galatea-. No lo tomes a mal pero este es el club de chicas así que mejor ayuda al otro grupo que hay menos que aquí.

\- ¡Galatea! -le vuelve a reprochar Rei.

\- Olvídalo, Rei -responde Teker-. Creo además que tiene razón... nos vemos.

Teker se eleva en dirección a la otra batalla y Rei mira a la de Escorpio.

\- Eso no estuvo bien.

\- Olvídalo... ¡hay que apoyar a Rina! -grita Bra transformándose en supersaiyajin 2 y lanzándose al ataque... Rina ya era apoyada por los cuatro Caballeros Kamei y Uub, quienes consiguen mantenerla a raya pero no pueden sacarla del camino.

\- Sí que es terca, ¿eh? ¡Ra Tilt! -el ataque de Bra hace retroceder a la criatura pero esta devuelve el ataque a velocidad. Alcanzando a Bra pero esta se protege con los brazaletes. Rei eleva su AT y aprisiona a la criatura pero Ninkar estalla su enorme poder y sacude todo el lugar destruyéndolo.

El impacto se siente donde combatían los demás con Ninkas pero este ataca sin importarle lo otro y derriba a los Caballeros de Oro y una descarga deja fuera de combate a los hechiceros. Hubiese acabado con todos, pero una descarga lo detiene. Teker aparece y ataca a la criatura sorprendiéndola y derribándola.

\- ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! -el ataque da de lleno en Ninkas, pero al extinguirse la luz, esta seguía allí-. No puedo creerlo... ¡no le hice nada!

\- Solo la enfureció más -dice Francisco-. ¡Ataquen todos a un tiempo! ¡Ave Fénix!

\- ¡Ra Tilt!

\- ¡Final Flash!

\- ¡Impacto Azul!

\- ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

Los ataques parecen dar de lleno en la criatura pero esta los elude todos y ataca a gran velocidad. El primero en caer es Trunks derribado por el impacto del disparo de sus ojos. Burgun y Francisco caen derribados por los golpes y los hechiceros salen volando por el disparo. Teker se transforme en supersaiyajin y elude el ataque, ya prevenido, pero la criatura es muy rápida por lo que alcanza el séptimo sentido eludiéndola nuevamente para hacer distancia y prepara su técnica.

\- ¡Vacío Espiritual! -la técnica detiene el avance de la criatura, pero esta eleva su poder quebrando lentamente la técnica de Teker.

\- ¡Kamehamehaaa! -el ataque de energía golpea con violencia a la criatura y Teker se vuelve hacia donde le había llegado la inesperada ayuda.

\- ¡No puede ser!... ¡Pan!

Cerca al Portal, Ninkar se alzaba sobre los escombros y los maltrechos Caballeros se ponen de pie.

\- Es imposible... es demasiado poderosa.

\- Es tan fuerte... como Azatot -dice Rei.

\- No... Si Uub puede hacerle frente, no lo es -dice Bra-. Eso quiere decir que puedo destruirla.

\- ¿Puedes? Que arrogante -le dice Galatea.

\- Lo importante es que la distraigan lo suficiente.

\- Lo realmente importante es que Yoga, Iiki, Aioros y Kiki puedan entrar.

\- ¡Ataquemos a un tiempo! -dice Galatea-. ¡Torbellino de Poder!

\- ¡Drag Slave!

\- ¡Feruzareedo!

\- ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Los ataques no tienen mejor suerte que los anteriores y Ninkar ya estaba sobre las chicas pero es el momento esperado por Uub quien ataca con todo su poder y golpea a la criatura derribándola... Bra transformada en supersaiyajin 2 se lanza contra ella pero esta vez la sujeta del cuello... Uub adivina la intención de Bra y le sujeta el brazo... ambos hacen estallar su ki conteniéndola... Rei ni corta ni perezosa se lanza contra Ninkar y aplica la técnica de congelación de piernas deteniéndola.

\- ¡Ahora es el momento! -grita Galatea-. ¡¿Qué esperan?!

Los Caballeros Kamei dudan un momento pero saben que era indispensable que pasaran al otro lado y elevan su cosmo, quebrando la barrera de la luz y traspasan el umbral ante el grito de Ninkar quien hace estallar su poder... pese a la resistencia de Bra y Uub, salen despedidos y caen lastimados. Rei queda sola frente a Ninkar ya que se protegió con su AT pero antes de que ataque, Goten hace su aparición y golpea a Ninkar derribándola y luego se pone al lado de Rei.

\- Goten... -murmura Rei.

\- No pensabas que iba a dejarte sola de todos modos -responde Goten sin mirarla.

...

Lisandro luchaba contra la criatura quien lo atacaba desde distintas direcciones y él no podía sentir sus movimientos. "Parece que no existiera", piensa. Lisandro detiene sus ataques usando las dos espadas y trata de acertarle con ellas pero se desvanecía cuando el trataba de darle. Se da cuenta que Asuka e Irmisu se alejaban perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquel panorama. "No... no puedo perderla", es el pensamiento que tiene. Lisandro se coloca ambas espadas atrás y se prepara para pelear contra Ningizi a puño limpio.

\- ¡Explosión de Dragón! -el ataque no alcanza a Ningizi y este se aparece frente a Lisandro quien elude el ataque alcanzando el octavo sentido. "Debo de tratar de sentirlo", se dice a él mismo. El siguiente ataque de Ningizi nuevamente es eludido por Lisandro y este se eleva atacando desde allí.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken! -los meteoros, esta vez más rápidos dan en el blanco pero son detenidos por Ningizi usando su báculo. Lisandro ataca nuevamente.

\- ¡La Furia del Dragón Dorado! -la enorme energía liberada es eludida por Ningizi pero ya Lisandro se colocaba a su lado golpeándola y derribándola.

\- ¡Pegaso Suiseiken! -el ataque da en el blanco y Lisandro no quiere perder tiempo y vuela hacia Asuka e Irmisu, pero el ataque de Ningizi que estaba lejos de ser derrotada lo detiene... la figura nuevamente se coloca al frente suyo.

\- Maldición... pareciera que no le hago nada -antes que se diera cuenta, varios ataques obligan a Ningizi a apartarse del frente de Lisandro.

\- ¡Ustedes! -exclama Lisandro al sentir la presencia de su padre y los demás.

\- Lisandro -le dice Ikki que aparece junto con los demás-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta criatura... ve por ella... hijo.

\- ¿Leíste lo que te deje?

\- Sí... lamento haber dudado de ti.

\- ¿Cómo está Gretchen?

\- Los espera... a ambos.

\- Adiós, papá...

Ningizi trata de cerrarle el camino a Lisandro, pero el cosmo combinado de los cuatro Caballeros Kamei le hace frente, permitiendo a Lisandro seguir.

...

Asuka seguía sujeta del brazo por Irmisu quien usa su poder para formar una columna que los eleva a ambos.

\- Mira, Freya -le dice Irmisu-. He allí el "Gran Ojo" de los Primordiales... este es el mundo de transición y gracias a tu esencia divina es porque aún vives estando aquí... Lisandro puede vivir por tener la Armadura Kamei pero ningún humano... ni siquiera los saiyas podrían resistir su mirada.

\- ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres?

\- El conjuro permitirá abrir los portales hacia los distintos mundos que será invadido por los Primordiales... esa será mi venganza contra todos... luego huiré al mundo donde se encuentra Kay y buscaré la fusión con él... siento su presencia ya que el ojo primordial me permite saber dónde está... ¡mira esto!

Como espejos, los distintos mundos se visualizan ante Asuka quien ve sorprendida el mundo de las Sailor... otro mundo extraño de estilo medieval... su propio mundo... el mundo de los saiyas.

\- ¿Ves? Desde aquí puedo conectarme a cada uno de los mundos en esta dimensión de transición... los Primordiales llegan aquí para invadir, pero es muy difícil que puedan hacerlo y solo unos cuantos pueden lograrlo... pero ahora con el conjuro, las legiones primordiales invadirán cada universo... ¡mira nuestro mundo, Freya! Mira el fondo del mar... allí yace mi padre que espera el momento de despertar y exigirá un sacrificio... ¡a ti!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Pero cumpliré mi promesa... ¡mira aquel espejo! Mira y contempla el fruto de tu vientre... mira a Kay... por única y última vez.

Asuka se olvida de su temor y fija su mirada en aquella imagen... no tarda en definirse otro mundo... las imágenes de personas y sus vestimentas... hombres de distintas razas... y entre ellas sobresale la figura de un muchacho vestido al parecer de mantas que cubrían su ropaje claro. Era de pelo largo hasta el hombro de color castaño... pero sus facciones le resultaron familiares ya que era parecido a ella.

\- Kay... hijo mío... ya eres un hombre.

Asuka estira sus manos y trata de avanzar hacia la imagen, pero Irmisu le sostiene el brazo y se lo rasga a la altura de la muñeca comenzando a sangrar profusamente... ella cae de rodillas y se trata de tapar la herida y levanta la mirada... la imagen de Kay había desaparecido.

\- Cumplí mi promesa, Freya... es hora de que tú cumplas la tuya... tu sangre de diosa va haciendo emerger el poder en este mundo... hubiera cortado tu yugular, pero te necesito para mi padre... ¡es hora de que se cumpla el sacrificio! ¿Escucharon, hermanos? ¡Este mundo y los otros son suyos! ¡Déjenme elegir el mío!... ¡yo reclamo Singa!

\- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Nada de lo que dices se cumplirá!

Irmisu voltea y ve a Lisandro levitando cerca de ellos, desenvainando la Excalibur... Irmisu lo mira con furia y Asuka se queda inmóvil entre ambos hermanos.

...

\- Que se supone que estás diciendo, Zellas -dice Grausherra furioso-. ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos?

\- ¿Traicionarlos, yo? Tú y Phibrizo son los traidores... yo soy leal a Lo a quien ustedes pretenden destruir.

\- ¡No le debemos lealtad a Lo más que a nosotros mismos! ¡Integramos una misma esencia!

\- ¡Idiota! Eres un papanatas... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que nuestro universo integra uno de cuatro? ¿Qué crees que pasará con ellos?

\- ¡Qué nos importa!

\- Los Shinzoku de cada mundo se comunicaron conmigo -dice Filia-. Ellos se preparan para atacar en caso de que los Primordiales abran un portal... pero antes te destruirán a ti y a los demás...

\- Y los Mazoku se comunicaron conmigo -le dice Zellas-. Ellos no piensan esperar tanto... destruirán y sellarán nuestro mundo dejándonos solos... están molestos porque nadie habló con ellos.

\- Como ves, Grausherra -le dice Luna esgrimiendo un cuchillo-. Cometiste un error muy grave... los dragones no están de acuerdo y allí vienen para decírtelo.

Ciertamente, una gran cantidad de seres alados se acercaban a la isla y al llegar la rodeaban desde el aire.

...

Pan elevaba su poder alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin E y preparándose para luchar contra Ninkas. La criatura ataca a Pan pero esta lo elude y le lanza varias descargas de ki que si bien le aciertan no le hacen nada. Pan elude a la criatura nuevamente e intenta con el Kashuo Tenshin Amaguriken, alcanzando a golpearla y le lanza un Kamehameha que la criatura elude también. Rápidamente se coloca frente a Pan tratando de golpearla.

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? -pregunta Francisco sorprendido del poder de Pan-. ¡Es más poderosa que nosotros!

\- Su nombre es Pan... descendiente de saiyas -contesta Teker.

\- ¿Es soltera?

\- No... Pero dejará de serlo después de esto... es mi novia.

\- Vaya... ¿no me digas que viniste a entrenar para eso?

\- No seas gracioso.

\- Bromas aparte -dice Burgun-. Pese a que es poderosa, Ninkas no parece agotarse y tarde o temprano la superará... ¡debemos de ayudarla!

\- ¡Yo lo haré! -dice Trunks alcanzando el nivel de supersaiyajin 2.

\- Espera, Trunks -Teker lo detiene-. De nada servirá atacarlo como lo estábamos haciendo... esa criatura no parece debilitarse.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Tal vez... hay que darle tiempo a Pan... escúchenme todos...

Pan seguía combatiendo con la criatura y consigue golpearla y le lanza el Hiryu Shoten Ha que la criatura recuperada detiene. Ambas se lanzan la una contra la otra y es cuando Pan siente una voz en su cabeza. "¿Pan?" "¿Teker? ¿Eres tú?" "Sí... la verdad no me alegra verte aquí." "¡Tonto! Una vez que acabe con esta cosa... ¡tú y yo tendremos una charla muy seria! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada!" "¡Déjate de eso! Trunks va a ayudarte." "¡No necesito ayuda para acabar con esta cosa!" "¡No seas terca! No podrás vencerla de esa manera... te daremos tiempo." "¿Para qué?" "¿No te das cuenta? Debes usar la Genkidama."

Cerca de allí, Ryoga llegaba con Mars a cuestas.

\- Ryoga... ¡bájame ya! ¡Estoy bien!

\- Oh... lo siento.

\- Por lo visto te gustaron mis piernas, ¿no?

Ryoga se empezaba a sonrojar pero se da cuenta del dantesco espectáculo y la dura batalla.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? -dice Mars.

\- No lo sé... pero creo que son lo más feo que he visto.

\- Ni con todas las Sailor juntas podríamos ayudarlos efectivamente.

\- No nos subestimes tanto -suena una voz y Mars se vuelve.

\- ¡Plut! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

\- Hace un rato... estaba detrás de ustedes.

\- No me di cuenta.

\- Parecían muy entretenidos... no lo tomes a mal pero le sugeriré a Moon que las faldas sean un poco más bajas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvídalo... fue un mal chiste.

Rei y Goten reciben los ataques de Ninkar pero consiguen eludirlos. Ambos contraatacan pero Ninkar derriba a Goten y luego ataca a Rei quien pone su AT y lo contiene, pero Ninkar comienza a traspasarlo y Uub interviene derribándola... Rei se prepara a atacarlo, pero Bra la detiene.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Uub necesita ayuda!

\- Él está siguiendo el plan... Goten lo ayudará, junto con Amelia y Naga... ve tú con las otras.

\- ¿Qué se proponen?

\- Ellas te lo explicarán... ¡ve!

Ciertamente, Goten se une al combate y Amelia y Naga atacan con sus hechizos a Ninkar que se defiende con todo... Rei va donde Galatea y Rina.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Mirar?

\- No -le responde Galatea-. Hay una forma de vencerlo y tú debes de ayudarnos.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Te necesitamos para ejecutar... la Exclamación de Atena.

...

Los Caballeros Kamei enfrentaban a Ningizi, quien envía varias descargas contra ellos... todos elevan su cosmo alcanzando el octavo sentido y atacan desde distintas direcciones.

\- ¡Golpe de Antares!

\- ¡Alas del Fénix de Fuego!

\- ¡Conmoción Celestial!

\- ¡Ataque Estelar de la Aurora!

Los ataques son detenidos por el báculo de Ningizi quien libera un gran poder que empuja a los Caballeros Kamei derribándolos.

\- ¡Maldición! -dice Aioros-. Es tanto o más poderosa que las otras guardianas.

\- Es el poder de su báculo -dice Kiki.

\- Oye, Kiki -le dice Aioros-. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó realmente?

\- Entendí lo que quiso decirme, Lisandro... cuando luché contra Dagoth, él me hubiese destruido junto con Naga y Teker... Lisandro llegó y fingió destruirnos pero lo que hizo fue darnos tiempo de teletransportarme... él sabía que yo conocía su estilo de lucha y me recordó lo que pasó cuando peleamos por Kay.

\- Hablemos de eso después -interrumpe Yoga-. Debemos de derrotar a esta criatura para ayudar a Lisandro... él solo no podrá contra Dagoth.

Lejos de allí, Lisandro levitaba frente a la columna creada por Irmisu en la que reflejaba las distintas realidades.

\- ¿Así que llegaste? Pues bien... ¡ahora me obligas a destruirte! -le grita Irmisu con los ojos rojos-. ¡Me liberaré de cualquier rastro de misericordia hacia ti y te trataré como al peor de mis enemigos!

\- Hazlo, Irmisu... no te reprocharé nada.

\- Siente entonces... ¡el Sentido Mortal!

Un extraño poder envuelve a Lisandro quien eleva su cosmo alcanzando el octavo sentido... pese a la presión de Irmisu, Lisandro lo resiste y se libera del poder, aunque agotado.

\- ¡Excalibur! ¡Yo invoco tu poder!

La técnica de Lisandro no va hacia Irmisu sino hacia la columna, la cual se parte sin que Irmisu pueda impedirlo... ambos caen pero Lisandro sujeta a Asuka y la baja a tierra.

\- Lisandro... -le dice Asuka.

\- Quédate aquí... que esto recién empieza.

Ciertamente... Irmisu aparece y del suelo se levanta un báculo que se transforma en guadaña.

\- Yo controlo todo aquí y tú no podrás detener el conjuro... este ya está avanzado y la sangre de Freya ya ha sido derramada.

\- Aún no está todo dicho.

\- No me importa que te gane o no... ¡Los Primordiales ya están en camino y tú y tus amigos son solo un pequeño obstáculo!

Irmisu lo ataca con la guadaña y Lisandro la contiene con la espada... inmediatamente ambos hermanos combaten cuerpo a cuerpo, delante de Asuka quien se sujetaba la muñeca aún sangrante.

...

Frente al Santuario, el mar burbujeaba y frente a aquel mar, Gaudi sostenía una vasija y al lado de él, estaba Julian Solo.

\- Debes de hacerlo, Supremo Kaiosama -le dice Julian Solo-. Confía en mí.

\- No desconfío... sé que eres sincero, ¿pero estás seguro de que lo quieres hacer?

\- Lo estoy... sé que es necesario... dime... ¿hay otra salida?

Gaudi mira el mar y luego a Julian Solo.

\- Mira -le dice Julian Solo-. Los Profundos ya están emergiendo como hace tres mil años... el momento para que Dagon despierte se aproxima y cuando eso suceda seremos indefectiblemente derrotados.

Gaudi contempla que del mar salían seres viscosos, algunos con rasgos humanos, otros que parecían pulpos con piernas... los Profundos emergían del mar para recibir a su amo. Kiwishin levanta la vasija y concentra todo su poder y tras unos segundos, esta se quiebra en sus manos y una energía sale que rodea a Julian Solo... tras unos segundos, Julian Solo rejuvenecía y una armadura amatista lo cubría y en su mano llevaba el tridente... Poseidón avanza hacia el mar y luego mira a Kiwishin.

\- Despídeme de Tetis... fue fiel a mí y no quise hacerla pasar por esto.

\- Se lo diré... adiós, Poseidón... ojala hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para conocernos.

\- Y yo hubiese deseado conocerte hace más de 40 años.

Poseidón se arroja al mar y desaparece en él...

...

En el Santuario, Pan combatía ferozmente, pero en eso Trunks interviene y ataca con todo su poder a Ninkas quien lo rechaza y ataca a Trunks quien retrocede tratando de atraer su atención. "No sé cuánto tiempo podré resistirlo", piensa él mientras que Pan recupera su forma normal y eleva los brazos.

\- Tierra... Viento... Fuego... Agua... por favor... ¡bríndenme su energía!

Pan comienza a formar una esfera blanca entre sus manos. Lentamente comienza a aumentar de tamaño, mientras Trunks combatía contra la criatura quien finalmente lo derriba. Zeros y Sherra van en su auxilio y elevan enormemente su poder para atacar con todo a Ninkas quien detiene los ataques y ataca a ambos pero estos se desvanecen para atacar desde otro lado pero ya Ninkas los anticipa y los derriba con una descarga de energía. Los hubiese destruido por completo de no ser por el repentino ataque de Trunks.

\- ¡Final Flash! -Ninkas detiene el ataque que de todos modos lo derriba, pero al instante se recupera y ataca a Trunks derribándolo con una descarga de energía... hubiera acabado con él de no ser porque un poder emergente aparecía atrás de él y se prepara a enfrentarlo.

Los tres Caballeros de Oro... Teker adelante y Francisco y Burgun a sus lados formaban una posición conocida para atacar... era la Exclamación de Atena.

En el otro lugar, Uub combatía denodadamente contra Ninkar quien trataba de derribarlo. Goten interviene, pero es derribado por el poder de Ninkar quien hace lo mismo con Uub. Naga y Amelia se juntan y atacan con sus sortilegios, pero se ven obligadas a cubrirse ante el contraataque de Ninkar... Rei adelante y Galatea y Rina a ambos lados replicaban el movimiento para la Exclamación de Atena, siguiendo el cosmo de Rei.

\- ¡Sientan el infinito! -exclama Rei-. ¡Sientan el poder de la vida y la muerte en sus manos y despéguense de ella!

\- ¡Exclamación de Atena! -gritan al unísono las tres y la enorme energía sorprende a Ninkar que la detiene con sus manos... el poder es tan fuerte que lo va arrastrando. En ese momento Uub y Goten atacan.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -las descargas de ki dan de lleno en Ninkar quien resiente el golpe. Amelia y Naga alistan sus técnicas.

\- ¡Bola de Fuego!

\- ¡Lanza de Elmekia!

Los impactos detonan pero el cuerpo de Ninkar resiste.

\- ¡Grito Mortal!

\- ¡Flecha de Marte!

\- ¡Shishi Hokoudan!

Los impactos de Ryoga y las Sailor impactan en Ninkar quien queda totalmente descolocado y la Exclamación de Atena detona sacudiendo el Santuario entero y reduciendo a cenizas todo ese sector.

La explosión es vista por los demás que luchaban contra Ninkas y también lanzan su ataque.

\- ¡Exclamación de Atena! -los tres Caballeros lanzan su cosmo ofensivo contra Ninkas quien también lo contiene. Trunks reacciona y lanza su postrer ataque antes de caer agotado y Zelgadis interviene con el Ra Tilt, impactando en Ninkas. La Exclamación de Atena detona y daña seriamente a Ninkas quien cae derribado pero aun así comienza a ponerse de pie... Pan estaba sobre ella levitando con una enorme esfera de energía.

\- ¡Ahora, Pan! -la saiya no lo duda y lanza la Genkidama que impacta en Ninkas. El contacto con el guardián, provoca una reacción y genera un terrible estallido.

En el otro lado del Santuario, todos se van recuperando y emergiendo de las ruinas, bastante lastimados.

\- Lo... ¿lo logramos? -pregunta Rina, pero un estallido la convence de que no y entre las ruinas surge lastimada pero activa la figura de Ninkar.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya estamos agotadas! -dice Galatea-. ¡No podremos usar la Exclamación de Atena ahora!

Rei no dice nada y dirige su mirada hacia las alturas, donde ve una figura conocida.

\- Bra... -murmura Rei. La saiya estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y elevando su poder... al extender los brazos toca los brazaletes y estos se iluminan para luego juntarlos arriba de su cabeza. La criatura se da cuenta y le lanza una descarga de energía que Rei bloquea con su AT. La enorme energía se iba acumulando sobre su cabeza y luego estira los brazos hacia adelante

\- ¡Spiritual Flash! - el ataque va directo a Ninkar quien no puede detenerlo... en un remolino de energía, la figura de Ninkar desaparece para siempre.

...

Los Caballeros Kamei combatían contra Ningizi quien usaba su báculo para mantenerlos a raya. Tras terribles choques, las cadenas de Kiki sujetan su báculo, momento aprovechado por Yoga para congelarle las piernas. Ikki y Aioros atacan con sus respectivas técnicas y consiguen derribarla, pero Ningizi no suelta su báculo con lo cual libera una gran energía que rompe las cadenas y rechaza el siguiente ataque de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Espiral Nebular! -el ataque de Kiki mantiene a raya a Ningizi quien trata de quebrar la defensa del Caballero Andrómeda. Los demás se congregan.

\- Nuestras técnicas comunes no le hacen nada -dice Aioros.

\- Si seguimos así jamás le venceremos -dice Yoga-. Debemos hacer algo diferente.

Yoga se concentra y eleva su cosmo al octavo sentido y recuerda algo que le dijo Atena en la pelea contra Einar.

\- Sigan mi cosmo, amigos... es el momento de hacer algo definitivo y para ello debemos poner a Ningizi a tiro.

Ikki y Aioros entienden a lo que se refiere y atacan a Ningizi desde distintas posiciones respaldando a Kiki... Aioros recuerda la última lección de Jiné. "Debo de hacerlo... no puedo fallar", piensa él.

\- ¡Ave Real Fénix!

\- ¡Dragón Naciente Monte Rozán!

Sorprendida, Ningizi detiene los ataques pero consiguen inmovilizarla. Kiki aprovecha el momento.

\- ¡Cadena Estelar!

Las cadenas de Andrómeda se duplican convirtiéndose en luz y rodean a Ningizi atrapándola... solo tenían menos de un segundo pero se trasladan al lado de Yoga... Ikki y Aioros se ponen a ambos lados, mientras que Kiki se pone atrás de él. Yoga se inclina y los cuatro replican la posición de la Exclamación de Atena pero con la añadidura de Kiki por encima de Yoga.

\- ¡Sigan mi cosmo una vez más! ¡Concéntrenlo hacia mí! ¡Ahora! ¡Exclamación Divina!

Cuando Ningizi se libera no puede evitar el impacto y trata de contenerlo... a su contacto, la imagen de Ningizi se distorsiona y luego sucede una explosión... la guardiana desaparece en medio de ella.

Lisandro combatía contra Irmisu y el primero siente el estallido del cosmo de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Lo sientes, Irmisu? Ningizi ha sido derrotada... y algo me dice que Ninkar y Ninkas también... esto se termina.

\- ¿Eso crees? Yo creo que más bien recién comienza... los guardianes estaban ahí para proteger el ceremonial y lo han hecho... no han impedido el derrame de la sangre de la diosa y Freya vive para ser entregada a mi padre... los Primordiales han sido ya liberados... ¡Mira! ¡Mira el destino que les espera!

Lisandro visualiza el horizonte del aquella extraña dimensión... lentamente, el horizonte se va poblando de figuras que comienzan a avanzar.

\- Vamos, hermano... ¡únete! ¡Aún tienes la oportunidad! -le dice Irmisu.

\- No... ¡Explosión de Dragón!

El ataque rodea a Irmisu pero pese al estallido, Irmisu permanece impasible.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer que no te lo hagas tú mismo...

\- Lo sé... pero no me importa... nuestro destino estaba unido desde nuestra concepción y no he renunciado a él...

\- Pero la diferencia es que el mío no está unido al tuyo...

Irmisu ataca y Lisandro desenvaina ambas espadas conteniendo el ataque de la guadaña y ataca con más maestría que sorprende a Irmisu quien se ve obligado a retroceder... Lisandro da un salto hacia arriba y ataca nuevamente.

\- ¡Pegaso Ryuseiken!

Surge una lluvia de meteoros nunca antes vista lo que hace retroceder a Irmisu haciéndole perder la guadaña. Lisandro aprovecha ese momento y vuela hacia Asuka cogiéndola y huyendo con ella. Irmisu se da cuenta y ríe.

\- ¡Adaki! ¿Qué tan lejos crees poder llegar? No importa que tan rápido huyas... ¡las legiones te alcanzarán! ¿A esa patética escena te ha reducido aquel encuentro de hace tres mil años?

Lisandro no hace caso y vuela buscando la salida, al darse vuelta, se da cuenta que parece no avanzar nada ya que mantenía la misma distancia con Irmisu y se voz se va haciendo más cercana... Asuka ve con espanto que la figura de Irmisu va creciendo y su rostro se les va acercando.

\- ¡Jamás abandonarán este lugar!

\- ¡Ave Fénix!

\- ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!

\- ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!

\- ¡Golpe de Antares!

Los ataques de los Caballeros Kamei no se hacen esperar e impactan en Irmisu quien rechaza todos los ataques y se ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Así que los Caballeros sagrados están aquí! Pues bien... prepárense a sucumbir ante mi ejército.

El retumbar de los pasos del ejército se va haciendo más fuerte y los Caballeros se detienen junto con Lisandro.

\- ¡No hay salida! -dice Ikki.

\- Parece que se ha cerrado -dice Kiki-. No siento a nuestro mundo.

\- Creo que deberemos luchar aquí -dice Yoga elevando su cosmo-. Ejecutemos nuevamente la Exclamación Divina... tal vez eso los detenga.

\- Lo dudo -dice Lisandro-. Es un ejército innumerable... y tenemos que luchar contra Irmisu también.

\- Amigos -dice Aioros-. Creo que si vamos a sucumbir, hagámoslo como Caballeros del Santuario.

\- Tienes razón -dice Yoga-. Por los viejos tiempos, Ikki.

\- No esperaba mejor final -dice Ikki-. Tal vez ese sea el precio a pagar.

\- ¡Esperen! -dice Kiki-. ¿Supremo Kaiosama?

Kiki siente la voz en su cabeza. "¿Kiki? ¿Eres tú?" "Sí... estamos atrapados aquí." "El portal está abierto... " "No lo vemos... ni lo sentimos." "Debe ser una treta que ha engañado sus sentidos... sigan mi señal... ¡salgan ahora!" "Sí... la siento, pero no hay tiempo... cierren el portal o el ejército Primordial entrará." "No... no podemos dejarlos allí."

\- Si me siguen podremos salir -dice Kiki.

\- No hay tiempo... ¡vienen hacia nosotros! -dice Aioros.

\- Cuando crucemos el portal podrán seguirnos -dice Yoga-. Que lo cierren... nosotros lo detendremos... Lisandro... llévate a Asuka.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella no tiene por qué pasar por esto... sácala... la vida les ha dado una oportunidad... ¡váyanse!

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¡Por favor, Lisandro! Hemos seguido tu juego en todos estos años y es hora de que tu sigas el nuestro... ¡vete! Hemos vivido nuestra vida y eso te lo debemos... en ese lapso hemos amado y vivido... sé que tú fuiste Seiya en el pasado y eso lo hacemos por él también... tú moriste muchas veces por salvarnos, por darnos una oportunidad... esa oportunidad te la damos ahora.

\- Ustedes...

\- ¡Haznos caso, Lisandro! ¡Estamos pagando una vieja deuda contigo! ¡Vete ahora!

Lisandro baja la cabeza y luego la levanta mirando a Asuka.

\- Tiene razón... Asuka... tú debes de salvarte... yo traté de que las cosas sean buenas para todos pero no piensen que fui tan desprendido como creen... nada me deben y nada les debo... cada quien vivió su vida y yo decido cual va a ser la mía... y nadie decidió por mí... como ahora. Tal vez sea mi turno ahora de ser feliz... pero no será a costa de ustedes ya que solo tengo lo que me merezco.

Lisandro desenvaina sus espadas y ante la sorpresa de todos se lanza contra la legión que se aproximaba elevando todo su poder.

\- ¡Lisandro! -grita Yoga.

\- ¿Necesitan tiempo? ¡Se los daré! ¡Huyan!

Lisandro se lanza contra Irmisu quien por la sorpresa no reacciona.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Querías la unión? ¡Aquí te la ofrezco!

El impacto golpea a Irmisu que es arrojado junto con Lisandro contra el ejército que detiene su avance. Se produce una reacción y un estallido de poder ilumina el panorama.

\- Lisandro... -musita Aioros.

En eso Kiki se da vuelta y siente a Kiwishin.

\- ¡Huyamos entonces! ¡Ahí está la salida!

Todos dudan un segundo pero en eso se dan vuelta y salen... Ikki sujeta a Asuka y la saca de allí.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Lisandrooo! -grita Asuka antes de salir.

...

En el Santuario, los Caballeros se van reuniendo tras su victoria contra las guardianas. Todo está ya en ruinas. La superficie está cubierta de cráteres. Uub ayudando a Goten herido avanza hacia las chicas quienes están de rodillas... Naga hace lo mismo con Amelia que parece inconsciente... Rei se pone de pie.

\- Lo hemos logrado... vencimos a Ninkar.

\- Jamás pensé que pudiéramos realizar esa técnica -dice Galatea.

\- ¿Bromean? -dice Rina-. Yo aún no puedo creer que estoy viva.

A lo lejos, los Caballeros varones se van acercando Francisco ayuda a Burgun y Trunks a Zelgadis... Pan hacía lo mismo con Teker... Zeros y Sherra iban atrás.

\- Pan... -comienza a decir Teker.

\- Creo que hablaremos después -le dice Pan-. Tendremos tiempo para conversar cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo... claro si quieres regresar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Eres ahora un nuevo Caballero del Santuario... ¿no es tu misión quedarte aquí?

\- No... En realidad no lo había pensado... ¿pero si fuera así?

\- Yo... me quedaría contigo.

\- Pan...

\- Aunque preferiría obligarte a regresar... sería una nueva pelea en Aries y aún dudo que me ganes.

\- La verdad es que yo también.

Rei va al lado de Goten para ayudarlo pero este no dice nada... Bra aterriza cerca a ellos y las dos Sailor junto con Ryoga se van acercando también.

\- Buen tiro, Bra -le dice Galatea-. ¿Qué técnica fue esa?

\- El Spiritual Flash... la mejor técnica de ki y magia combinada.

\- Vaya... ya la había olvidado -dice Rina.

\- Me sorprendes, Rina Inverse... a propósito considera tu deuda conmigo pagada... aunque para mi jamás existió.

\- Jeje... me alegro escuchar eso... oigan... ¡este fue el triunfo de las chicas!

\- No te adelantes -dice Galatea-. Los chicos vencieron a Ninkas.

\- No estaría tan seguro -dice Francisco señalando a Pan-. Fue ella quien al final derrotó a Ninkas.

Rina iba a decir algo, cuando el portal se abre y de ella surgen los cuatro Caballeros Kamei junto con Asuka.

\- ¿Ellos? ¡Lo lograron! -exclama Bra.

\- ¿Dónde está Lisandro? -dice Rei.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio y Asuka se queda impasible aún demasiado orgullosa para llorar pero es la primera en hablar.

\- Lo abandonamos...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya escuchaste, niña modelo! ¡Lo abandonamos!

\- Él decidió eso, Asuka -dice Yoga.

\- ¡No tuvimos el valor de ayudarlo!

\- Le ofrecimos cambiar de lugar y él no quiso... lo que hizo nos sorprendió.

\- ¿Dónde está ese Kaiosama inútil!? ¡Que abra el portal! Kiki... ¡tú hablabas con él!

\- Yo...

\- Aquí estoy, Kiki.

La figura de Gaudi se hace visible avanzando lentamente.

\- ¡Supremo Kaiosama!

\- Sí que ha cambiado -musita Rei.

\- Un momento -dice Rina-. Ese no es el Supremo Kaiosama... ese es Gaudi.

Gaudi iba a decir algo cuando se vuelve hacia una dirección... los demás también lo sienten y se dan vuelta...

... el portal había vuelto a aparecer...

...

En otro mundo... Grausherra discutía con Zellas y Deep Sea se reía frente a Luna y Filia... los dragones sobrevolaban el lugar.

\- ¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Enviaste a Zeros a sabotear todo! -le increpaba Zellas.

\- ¡No! ¡Fuiste tú al aceptar ese pacto sin consultarnos! Ayudaste a Dagoth a rescatar a Phibrizo para que lo ayude pero sabías que Dagoth lo destruiría...

\- Pero...

\- ¡Tú querías tomar el lugar de Phibrizo! ¡Tú no ofreciste a Ojos de Rubí! ¡Nos ofreciste a nosotros para que los Primordiales usaran nuestros cuerpos y poderes como hicieron con Garv! ¡Ellos querían soldados, no aliados, y tú te quedarías aquí! ¡Gobernando!

Grausherra iba a replicar, pero en eso algo llama su atención... un portal se estaba abriendo...

...

Los Guerreros Z, con Gohan a la cabeza se congregaban en el templo de Kamisama siendo recibidos por Dende.

\- ¿Dende? -le pregunta Gohan-. ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con los demás?

Dende no replica y le señala en el cielo el portal que comenzaba a abrirse.

...

En Tokio, las Sailor trataban de separar a las chicas del vapuleado Ranma, cuando Mercury exclama.

\- Miren... ¡¿qué es eso?!

Un portal empezaba a abrirse.

...

En el Santuario, el portal se extiende como un muro y abarca una gran dimensión... la imagen se hace clara y ven el rostro de Irmisu quien se ríe.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Creyeron que me habían vencido? ¡Controlo los portales de todos los mundos y dimensiones! ¡Vean! ¡Vean sus mundos!

Varias imágenes se forman como si estuvieran frente a un televisor de pantalla gigante...

\- ¡Las Sailor! -exclama Mars.

\- Hey -exclama Rina-. Esa es... ¡Luna! ¡Ahhh!

\- ¡Mi papá! -dice Pan.

\- Ha entrado en contacto con todos los mundos -dice Kiwishin-. Ahora van a invadirlos y creo que no es lo único.

Gaudi se vuelve hacia el mar y éste empezaba a burbujear como si algo respirara dentro de él.

...

En las profundidades del mar. Poseidón estaba frente a un portal excavado en la piedra que asemejaba a una ciudad. Miles de seres rodeaban aquel lugar emitiendo gemidos como una especie de cántico... al darse cuenta de la presencia de Poseidón se vuelven hacia él avanzando con hostilidad. El cosmo de Poseidón crece lo que obliga a las criaturas detenerse.

"Profundos", les dice mentalmente, "Hoy los libero de las cadenas que los atan a la obediencia a los amos del mar... la lucha entre Dagón y Poseidón por la supremacía ha terminado... son libres de elegir su destino."

Poseidón avanza a gran velocidad atravesando a las huestes que no pueden detenerlo y finalmente entra al portal. Poseidón avanza en medio de la oscuridad. "Qué curioso... creo que siempre estuve en la oscuridad pese a que mis ojos podían ver... ahora en medio de esta oscuridad nunca he visto más claro", piensa. Poseidón se da cuenta que esta frente a algo que no puede ver pero si sentir. "Dios del mar..." "Dagon." "¿Has venido a rendirme pleitesía? Nuestra lucha ha terminado y mi momento se acerca." "Fue un buen plan, Dagon... el haber procreado a Dagoth te permitió tener la esperanza de resurgir nuevamente." "¿Qué esperabas tú y las demás patéticas divinidades?" "Te concedo la razón, Dagon... esta pelea ha terminado... ya no habrá más dios del mar pero tampoco habrá un Dagon que esclavice a los seres de esta tierra." "Iluso... nada puedes hacer... ¡nada!"... Poseidón siente el poder que lo rodea y eleva su cosmo. "Olvidaste algo, Dagón... llevo el tridente de los mares y este es el poder que te selló una vez." "No estás respaldado por nadie... solo por ti mismo y eso no basta." Los tentáculos van aprisionando a Poseidón quien se sonríe. "No necesito respaldo cuando mi propia esencia lo hará... espero que sepas a lo que me refiero pero no lo entenderías."... el tridente empieza a brillar junto con Poseidón... la energía que empieza a emitir destroza los tentáculos y finalmente todo se ilumina... en medio de la luz, Poseidón alcanza a ver la enorme figura de Dagón.

...

En el exterior, una columna se eleva por el cielo y Kiwishin interpreta lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Irmisu... tu plan está fracasando... Poseidón ha vuelto a sellar a tu padre.

\- ¡Maldito dios del mar! Pero él ha sucumbido también... ¿creen que el sello de mi padre era realmente importante para mí? Yo viviré por siempre así que el tiempo que pase no importa... tal vez algún día vuelva a abrir el sello... ¡pero ustedes no lo verán!

Los ejércitos se detienen y los guerreros distinguen las terribles formas y en algunos las facciones de aquel lúgubre ejército... Irmisu está frente a ellos dándole la espalda y sosteniendo su guadaña.

\- ¡A ellos! -grita Irmisu y los ejércitos dando aullidos corren hacia ellos... los guerreros ven como en aquel gigantesco espejo, los Primordiales avanzaban cada vez más.

\- ¿Podremos vencerlos? -dice Rina.

\- No importa... simplemente importa que lucharemos -dice Yoga-. ¡Caballeros Sagrados! ¡Vengan a mí!

Yoga se coloca en posición... Aioros e Ikki a su lado y Kiki por encima de él... elevaron su cosmo para lanzar la Exclamación Divina.

...

En otro mundo, los dragones aterrizan y preparan su poder para atacar, abriendo sus fauces... Filia y Luna también se preparan y Zellas se une a ellas.

\- ¡Zellas! -le grita Grausherra.

\- ¡Si fueras inteligente te nos unirías! Pero eso es esperar demasiado de ti... ¿Deep Sea?

\- Bueno... creo que no me gustaría verme como ellos... estoy contigo.

La Mazoku se coloca junto a los demás... los generales de Grausherra lo miran.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Apóyenla... si quieren -musita Grausherra y les da la espalda.

...

Los Guerreros Z alistan sus técnicas... Paikuhan y los guerreros del mundo del Gran Kaiosama aparecen y sin decir nada se colocan al lado de Gohan y los demás.

\- Me alegran que estén aquí -dice Gohan.

\- No tienes por qué agradecer -contesta Paikuhan sin mirarlo y alistando su poder.

Todos se colocan en posición de lanzar sus técnicas mientras el ejército avanzaba.

...

Las Sailor se ponían en línea y preparaban sus técnicas aunque se morían de miedo.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Nos ayudas? -le dice Lita al chico quien se pone de pie y mira a Akane.

\- Te pediría que te vayas... pero prefiero que te quedes.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- Oye, Ranma... no pelearan haciéndome a un lado, ¿verdad? -suena la voz de Hapossai quien aparece junto con Cologne y se ponen al lado de las chicas quienes se arriman un poco pero Hapossai les sonríe.

\- No se preocupen... no pienso hacerles nada... no es el momento.

\- No me olviden a mí también -suena una voz femenina y la figura de Sailor Galaxia aparece y se coloca en medio de las chicas.

\- ¡Galaxia!

\- Estamos juntas en esto, chicas... preparen lo mejor que tienen porque otros mundos también combaten.

...

Los Caballeros ven incrementar el cosmo de los Caballeros Kamei y Rei toma la palabra.

\- Teker... ponte a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya deberías entenderlo...

Teker se pone a su lado y ambos se ponen de rodillas y estiran las manos... a la señal, Burgun y Francisco se ponen por encima de Teker en línea diagonal y Galatea y Rina hacen lo mismo por encima de Rei.

\- Esta será la Exclamación de Atena más poderosa que se haya hecho -dice Rei.

Pan y Goten se transforman en supersaiyajin E y en supersaiyajin 2 respectivamente y se ponen en posición de lanzar un Kamehameha... Uub hace lo mismo y Trunks transformándose se prepara a lanzar un Final Flash... Bra hace los movimientos para ejecutar el Spiritual Flash.

\- Creo que nos toca a nosotros -dice Zelgadis y se alinea junto con Amelia y Naga para atacar... Zeros y Sherra también.

\- Nuestro turno -dice Ryoga y se pone al lado de Zelgadis alistando el Shishi Hokoudan... Mars se coloca a su lado preparando su arco, lo mismo que Plut su Grito Mortal.

\- ¿Preparados? -dice Yoga.

\- ¡Sí! - gritan todos.

Asuka se queda inmóvil sin saber que hacer. "Debo... debo ayudar... ¿pero cómo?", piensa y en eso se percata de que un objeto sobresalía de las ruinas... lo extrae y se da cuenta de lo que es.

\- El arco de Sagitario -Asuka saca una flecha y tensa el arco, apuntando hacia el portal... el ejército primordial ya estaba sobre ellos.

\- ¿Mars? -Rei Hino se da vuelta y ve a Gilgamesh atrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero que apuntes adonde te voy a indicar... sé que tú puedes hacerlo

\- Pero... -murmura Rei antes de escuchar el grito de Cygnus,

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Kuteee! -dice Yoga cuando los Primordiales ponen un pie fuera.

...

En todos los mundos sucede lo mismo... las Sailor cierran los ojos cuando lanzan su ataque.

...

Los disparos avasallan las filas de Primordiales que se desintegran con los impactos simultáneos pero nuevos ejércitos comienzan a surgir.

\- ¡Somos infinitos! -grita Dagoth-. ¡Jamás podrán detenernos! ¡Jamás!

Pero algo sucede... de pronto se siente un estallido a lo lejos y los ejércitos comienzan a retroceder como succionados.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -exclama Dagoth y en eso se da cuenta... la tablilla del texto de Urilia estaba rota-. No... ¡No puede ser!

\- Esa era la llave, Dagoth -le dice Gilgamesh-. Siempre lo supe y por eso la escondí hasta que Ausburg la encontró... solo un disparo de Sailor Mars fue más que suficiente.

Los ejércitos van desapareciendo arrastrados hacia el portal que al final se cierra... de pronto el muro comienza a resquebrajarse y finalmente estalla como un cristal roto...

...

En los otros mundos sucede lo mismo y todos gritan al unísono.

\- ¡Lo logramos!

...

En el Santuario, todos ven la desaparición del portal y en eso se percatan que hay alguien que se quedó de su lado... Dagoth.

\- ¡Malditos sean! ¡No han cambiado en nada su destino! ¡Yo soy más poderoso de lo que ustedes jamás serán! ¡Esta batalla no termina!

Todos se ponen en guardia y Dagoth se ríe.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Están demasiado débiles! No podrán conmigo...

\- Esto es inútil, Dagoth... el texto de Urilia quedó del otro lado y no puedes regresar.

\- No me importa... convertiré su mundo en un infierno que desearán haber dejado entrar a los Primordiales.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Dagoth se queda inmóvil como si una lucha se librar dentro de él y se contorsiona... en eso dirige su mirada a una persona.

\- Freya... ¡ahora!

Asuka levanta el arco y dispara... Dagoth no hace el menor intento de detenerla y la flecha le atraviesa el pecho.

\- Mi nombre es... Asuka Langley -responde la pelirroja bajando el arco.

Dagoth se mantiene de pie y se sonríe.

\- Así que ese era tu plan, ¿eh? Yo no podía morir pero tú si... pero ambos sí, si estábamos unidos... fuiste astuto e impediste que me defendiera... te subestimé... realmente es esto lo que llaman... ¿amor? Tal vez... no era tan malo porque... les ha permitido ganar... para siempre.

Dagoth cae y el grupo se le acerca lentamente... poco a poco como si fuera una piel, las facciones y el cuerpo de Dagoth se deshacen como corrompiéndose y convirtiéndose en humo... poco a poco les va permitiendo ver un cuerpo que reconocen con sorpresa.

... era Lisandro.

Fin del capítulo 44


	45. Lluvia de pétalos

**EL CENTINELA**

 **LIBRO SEGUNDO**

 **EL SANTUARIO EN LLAMAS**

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Lluvia de pétalos**

Todos miraban con sorpresa el cuerpo tendido de Lisandro con la flecha de Sagitario clavada en su pecho... la primera en reaccionar es Asuka que se dirige al cuerpo y se inclina ante él.

\- No puede ser... ¿Lisandro? ¡¿Cómo... cómo puede ser esto?!

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -exclama Ikki-. ¡Todos vimos a Dagoth!

\- Se fusionaron... volvieron a ser uno -dice quedamente Kiki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él... dice... la verdad.

Todos se vuelven... Lisandro había abierto los ojos y pronunciado esas palabras.

\- ¡Lisandro! ¡Estás vivo! -exclama Asuka.

\- Hijo -dice Ikki-. Tú...

\- Sí, papá... cuando ataqué a Irmisu... nos volvimos a fusionar... le di mi poder que junto al suyo pudo abrir el portal.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Tenía que hacerlo!... era la única forma... de haberse quedado ustedes... habrían muerto inútilmente... si podía forzarlo a la fusión... lo haría vulnerable... su cuerpo era prestado y lo forcé a tomar el mío... su voluntad se impuso a la mía y volvimos a ser uno... pero gracias a la Armadura de Pegaso... mantuve mi poder escondido para... hacerlo vulnerable... solo así podrían destruirlo.

\- Pero, Lisandro -interviene Yoga-. ¿Realmente eras tú parte de él? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Por qué mantuviste el engaño hasta el final? ¿Por qué lo ayudaste en un principio?

Lisandro se sonríe y mira a todos.

\- ¿Quieren saberlo?... cuando fui descubriendo quien era realmente... dudé... mi naturaleza empezó a manifestarse y eso fue... cuando me desprendí de Kay...

«Nada fue casual... todo fue adrede... ¿qué hacer cuando te das cuenta de quién eres realmente y cuál es tu verdadera misión?... al leer las profecías de Saori me fui dando cuenta de cuáles eran los caminos a seguir... yo... dudé... ¿era responder a mi verdadero yo o encontrar un camino diferente?... busqué mis respuestas en lo que me tocó vivir y que acepte como parte de mi aprendizaje... ¿por qué los anteriores a mí eligieron ese camino? ¿El camino del sacrificio y de la muerte? Todo estaba centrado a un aprendizaje del llamado poder... poder que debía de incrementar... pero fue cuando recordé mi primera vida como Adaki... cuando conocí a Ro Kaioshin... él sabía quién era y me dijo que aprendiera... que no me detendría pese a que tenía la oportunidad... no sé qué fue lo que pensó pese al riesgo que corría...

»Debía de desprenderme de Kay... porque él también tenía que aprender... ¿cuál hubiese sido el destino? Solo habían dos caminos... que él vistiera la Armadura de Sagitario y se uniera a nosotros... o nos combatiera... y él debía de decidir en matar a su padre o yo... a mi hijo... fue algo que quise evitar... Kiki sabía que Kay estaba predestinado... solo retrasé ese momento... y ustedes también vivirían.»

\- Pero... ¿por qué llegar hasta esto?

\- Ya te lo dije, Yoga... porque dudé... tenía el poder y podía lograr más... fue una lucha interna... la batalla aquí en el Santuario fue para ganar tiempo, pero también fue como un desquite y un juego a la vez... convencí a Irmisu de aquello... evitar que las Doce Casas sean purificadas era su reto... el mío, lo contrario... él solo temía a las Armaduras Kamei pero estaba confiado en que jamás purificaría Sagitario.

«Además debíamos lograr que Rina Inverse formara el Giga Slave para el gran vacío... por eso se le permitió llegar hasta Acuario... él trajo a Phibrizo pero fui yo quien hizo que despertara a Giganto... a Jaga... y a Papillon... sabía que ellos cambiarían de bando tratando de recuperar el honor perdido... fue eso lo que despertó el poder en Francisco... Jaga ayudó a Ahmed... y Giganto a Albion... dejé el mensaje en Gretchen y esperaba que tú, papá, pudieras entenderlo... debía dejar que mamá creyera que yo estaba en su contra para evitar que ella viniera aquí.»

\- ¿Y yo? -le pregunta Pan-. ¿Por qué me combatiste?

\- ¿Por qué? Ya te lo dije... necesitaba saber que tan poderoso era... tú no estabas en mis planes y eras la única que podía enfrentarnos directamente... gracias a la Genkidama... debía detenerte o Dagoth te habría matado al considerarte la amenaza más peligrosa... si esperé hasta el último fue porque creí que podía convencerlo o yo... cambiar de opinión... detuve a Burgun en Sagitario ya que él sería el primero en llegar y lo habría matado Irmisu... en el caso de Kiki, Teker y Naga... solo yo podía vencerlos sin matarlos... lo siento por los que murieron... especialmente por Omba.

«Dolbar sabía la verdad e Hilda y Poseidón también... pero fue hasta el último momento que se dieron cuenta de la verdad... es lo que hizo que Poseidón se pusiera de nuestra parte.»

\- Que te hizo mantener tu posición inicial, Lisandro -le dice Gaudi.

\- ¿Qué fue? Lo que aprendí, Supremo Kaiosama... y sobre todo porque cuando, en cada vida, pasé por esto, hubo algo o alguien que me hizo sentir que valía la pena... cuando dejé todo tras la partida de Kay... fue el amor de Nidi el que me sostuvo y fue por ella que descubrí... cuanto se puede amar a una persona y la presencia de ella aquí lo demuestra... ella yace no lejos de aquí... murió porque creía luchar por lo que amaba y no le importaba que no fuera correspondida como merecía... ella siguió allí... todos estos años se preparó para este momento... pero ella me enseñó que el amor perdura siempre... y eso me ayudó a mantener mi amor por ti... Asuka.

Asuka seguía inmóvil pero ya unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, Asuka... Irmisu se adelantó ya que sentía que había algo extraño entre tú y yo... no pude evitar el accidente aéreo ni que él te controlara ya que eso lo haría sospechar... ahora ya sabes la verdad y el porqué Kay tuvo que irse... ahora está a salvo y tú has visto en lo que se ha convertido... el Supremo Kaiosama y yo guiamos sus pasos en el mundo donde estaba... lo protegimos lo mejor que pudimos y le dimos la instrucción que no podía tener aquí... eso se los digo a todos... Shiru... Goku... Shaka... Vegeta... Aioria... Camus... Milo... Saga... Mana... Mister Popo... Granamyr... ellos lo entrenaron y formaron... él va en camino de ganar su primera batalla pero lo importante es que él ha aprendido el porqué luchar y que eso siempre debe ser por los demás.

Lisandro calla e Ikki se inclina ante él.

\- Esta bien, hijo... lo entendemos... ahora no hables que vamos a curarte y... todo empezará de nuevo... ahora podemos estar tranquilos... la batalla que temíamos todos ha terminado... el Santuario ya no es más una prisión y tal vez la reconstruyamos y tú... algún día podrás ser Patriarca y...

\- Papá... no... Mi camino... mi camino final... termina aquí.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Ya cumplí mi papel... es hora de otros tomen el lugar que dejamos.

\- ¡No digas eso! -dice Asuka-. ¡Vivirás! Volveremos a ser una familia y...

\- Asuka... no... Y no te sientas culpable... yo guié tu mano e impedí que Irmisu se defendiera... yo busqué esto... porque mi muerte era su muerte... y en ese lapso él... aprendió algo.

\- Lisandro... por favor... yo...

Lisandro no responde y de pronto sus ojos brillan y la imagen de Asuka se ven reflejada en ellos y Lisandro sonríe...

\- Al fin vuelvo a verte... tal como te recordaba... cuando te vi por primera vez... estabas en tu cuarto y yo... había llegado con Shinji y Rei... ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Sí... ¿cómo olvidarlo?...

\- Cuida a Gretchen... y al hijo de Nidi... su nombre es Shiru... y espera a Kay... él... regresará... no lloren por mí... más bien alégrense... mi odisea... ha terminado... adiós.

Lisandro va cerrando los ojos y Asuka lo besa sosteniendo su mano... por la mente de Asuka pasa todo lo que ellos vivieron en el pasado... cuando se aparta de él, Lisandro ya estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados... una lágrima de Asuka que resbala por su mejilla cae sobre la Armadura de Pegaso y esta se va haciendo brillante para luego convertirse en polvo brillante que se va extendiendo por todo el lugar... todos ven el fenómeno y sienten el cosmo de Lisandro en cada uno de ellos antes de desaparecer...

No lejos de allí, Nidi estaba sentada en la misma posición en el que la dejó Lisandro en su armanoide... pero ahora tenía las manos en posición de recibir algo y una tenue sonrisa había en su rostro... una partícula de aquel polvo que fue la armadura estaba en sus manos...

Sheena despertaba al sentir algo y corre hacia el exterior... Gretchen estaba allí de pie y una llovizna de polvo caía sobre ella y estiraba las manos... Sheena abre su palma y una de ellas cae en su mano. "Lisandro", es la palabra que viene hacia su cabeza.

... en una de las islas del Mar Egeo, las tropas turcas tomaban el lugar sin resistencia... Joseph Ausburg miraba el horizonte y tenía una copa entre sus manos y la levanta en dirección a Grecia.

\- A tu salud, Lisandro de Sagitario... nuestro duelo ha terminado.

Cuando los turcos irrumpen en aquel lugar, Ausburg yacía sobre la ventana... sin vida.

En otro mundo... Kay Namura volaba hacia las montañas Rigalas para enfrentar su destino pero en eso se detiene y algo pasa por su mejilla lo que lo hace tener una sensación.

\- Mi padre... mi padre ha muerto.

En otro mundo, Mana elevaba los brazos al cielo y sonreía. "Lisandro... lo lograste...", piensa ella.

Una lluvia de polvo blanco cruzaba el cielo llamando la atención de Shinji quien no pudo evitar pensar en Lisandro.

...

Ya habían pasado tres días desde los acontecimientos del Santuario... los ejércitos de la ONU habían tomado el control de Grecia y establecido un gobierno provisional del cual Kadarkis fue excluido para evitar mayores conflictos... los norteamericanos habían tomado el Santuario pero estaba totalmente destruido y los armanoides estaban prácticamente inservibles... los Caballeros y los demás ya lo habían abandonado sin que los norteamericanos los molestasen llevándose los cuerpos de los caídos incluido el de Nidi Palmer... la chica fue reconocida como heroína de la guerra al haber derrotado al ejército del Santuario, anulado el sistema Artemisa y destruido los misiles dirigidos a Grecia... algunos decían que no había muerto.

En un pequeño cementerio en Perú fueron enterrados Lisandro y a su lado Nidi... todos se dieron cita allí después de restablecerse de sus heridas... solo Plut, junto con Ryoga y Mars habían partido antes hacia su mundo... todos se despidieron de ellas pero Pan les dedicó una despedida especial.

\- Gracias por todo -les dice Pan tomando las manos de Sailor Mars-. Tenías razón... uno hizo la diferencia.

\- Lamento no poder quedarme... pero tanta tristeza... tanta muerte de gente... de guerreros valientes... el solo recordar las Doce Casas... no puedo... soy muy sentimental.

\- Lo entiendo... adiós y por favor vigila a Ranma... haz que se porte bien con Akane.

\- De eso nos encargaremos... ¿verdad, Ryoga?

\- Seguro... no dejaré que ese indigno Saotome la haga infeliz.

Ellos se van y la saiya se queda esos días junto con Bra... Ayanami fue la única que pudo estar con Asuka en esos momentos ya que la segunda había preferido alejarse de todos y quedarse a solas con su hija... esta la había recibido con alegría pese a que ahora se veía más joven. "¿Mamá? ¿Y papá?" "Él... ahora está buscando a Kay para volver a estar juntos de nuevo." "¡Sí! ¡Y volverá! ¡Él cumplió su promesa de traerte de vuelta! ¡Estamos juntas de nuevo!"... Gretchen recibió con alegría a Rei también... Ikki y Aioros trataban de consolar a Sheena quien aún no asimilaba la muerte de su hijo... los Justicieros se mantuvieron esos días al lado de Bra y Pan, mientras Goten, Trunks, Uub y Teker permanecieron juntos... Zeros y Sherra desaparecieron en el Santuario sin que nadie supiera que pasó con ellos... del resto de Caballeros, solo Francisco se quedó con el grupo... Galatea se despidió de todos y partió a Francia junto con Ahmed... Burgun no quiso quedarse y partió a Argentina junto con Yoga para encontrarse con Fler... y Ergon. Los Caballeros Kamei habían vuelto a su edad anterior cuando se quitaron las armaduras.

Kiwishin abandonó a Gaudi antes de abandonar el Santuario... solo Gilgamesh fue testigo de todo.

\- ¿Te irás entonces? -le dice el inmortal.

\- Sí... le encargué a Kaiosama y a Plut que se encarguen de regresar a cada quien a su mundo... prefiero que no me vean... ¿qué harás tú?

\- No lo sé... supongo que vagar como siempre lo he hecho... dime, Kiwishin... ¿no te cansa tu inmortalidad?

\- No... Estoy muy ocupado para pensar en eso... pero dime tú algo... ¿no te cansa estar siempre aquí?

\- ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

\- Ven conmigo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te ofrezco un lugar... no en el planeta Supremo... pero si en el planeta del Gran Kaiosama... tal vez es hora de que tu aprendas algo más.

Gilgamesh se sonríe y se acerca a Kiwishin.

\- ¿Es un trato?

\- Lo es...

Gaudi apareció frente a los demás sin recordar nada más que estaba comiendo en una fonda antes de que olvidara que paso después... Rina lo zamaqueó y lo abofeteo pro no pudo sacarle nada de la cabeza porque nada había.

...

Zellas Metallium estaba sentada cruzada de piernas y mostrándolas sin ningún recato... hacía mucho que se habían ido los dragones y Fillia con Luna Inverse pero fue después de que los Mazokus se fueran... Grausherra se fue silenciosamente junto con sus generales... Sherra fue incapaz de decirle nada temerosa de su reacción... sus heridas disimularon bien su verdadera participación en los hechos... Deep Sea se fue como llegó, riéndose.

\- Cumpliste bien tu papel, Zeros -le dice Zellas.

\- Gracias... fue una misión que no puedo calificar de agradable pero si emocionante.

\- Fue importante para nosotros evitar que los Primordiales nos atacaran... aún no es el momento.

\- El momento podría llegar en cualquier momento... mi señora.

\- Y para eso espero que la situación sea más favorable para nosotros... ahora solo habría favorecido a Grausherra y a Phibrizo y no tenía la más mínima intención de rendirles pleitesía bajo la sombra de los Primordiales... ¿dices que el Caballero Kamei está aquí?

\- Sí... llegó con Rina y los demás.

\- Su presencia y el que la hechicera enana tenga la Armadura de Oro puede representar una amenaza en el futuro... alista un plan, Zeros, para evitarlo... debemos también evitar que la saiya Bra regrese... ahora los dragones nos han apoyado pero no dejan de ser nuestros enemigos... no quiero que te acerques a Fillia y mucho menos a Luna Inverse.

\- Como ordenes... mi señora.

Zeros se inclina y sale del lugar... debía de pensar y mucho.

...

Fue un pequeño funeral, donde estuvieron Asuka, Gretchen, Sheena, Ikki, Aioros, Jiné con su hija, Kiki, Yoga y Fler, Rei Ayanami, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Uub y Francisco... los Justicieros estuvieron presentes pero algo distantes ya que sentían un poco desubicados pero guardaron silencioso respeto. Amelia no pudo evitar recordar a su primo. También se hicieron presentes Mario y todos los amigos de ambos... los féretros fueron depositados bajo tierra... una banda tocó una música del lugar y hubieron brindis en honor a ambos... aunque un poco desubicados, la familia aceptó dichas muestras locales de respeto y algunos se integraron al grupo. Solo Asuka mantuvo distancia y en eso ve a Ikki y Sheena junto con dos personas que llevaban un niño en brazos... eran Sho y Shio.

\- Él... ¿es mi nieto? - pregunta Sheena.

\- Así es, Sheena -contesta Sho-. Lamento lo de Lisandro y Nidi... ella me dijo que te lo entregara a ti en caso de que algo le pase.

\- Gusto de verlos otra vez -les dice Ikki.

\- Gracias... la verdad es que no nos sentimos bien pese a que los ayudamos... de no ser por nosotros, los armanoides jamás habrían sido creados.

\- Olvídalo, Sho... Shio... ya no tiene caso y no les tenemos ningún rencor... Nidi desactivó las ondas ANSE lo que nos permitió luchar mejor.

\- Haré el esfuerzo... pero jamás podré olvidar a Nidi... la quería mucho.

\- Sí... y yo hubiese deseado conocerla mejor -añade Sheena-. Debió ser una gran mujer.

Asuka abandona su mutismo y se acerca a Yoga y Fler.

\- ¿Burgun no ha venido con ustedes?

\- No, Asuka -le contesta Yoga-. No nos dijo nada y se fue... regresó a Alemania con Ergon.

\- Lamento lo de tu hermana Hilda -le dice Asuka a Fler.

\- Yo también... creo que ambas tenemos que darnos consuelo... perdimos lo que amábamos.

\- Lo sé... pero sería un mal apoyo para ti... ni siquiera puedo consolarme yo misma.

Asuka se da media vuelta sin más ceremonia para dirigirse a Sheena e Ikki pero no se atreve a decirles nada y decide esperar otro momento y regresa al lado de su hija y de Rei... Trunks y Goten observan desde lejos.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Goten? -le pregunta.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Con respecto a Rei... no le has hablado en todo este tiempo.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar... la verdad es que ni siquiera sé que decirle... pero estoy ansioso por regresar.

\- ¿Y si ella decide quedarse?... ahora es una Caballero de Oro.

\- No pienso impedírselo.

Al día siguiente todos se despiden... había sido poco tiempo para hablar, pero los saiyas tenían sus propios problemas y querían solucionarlos en su mundo... Teker y Rei no se habían manifestado hasta el momento y la misma duda existía en los Justicieros por Rina Inverse quien tampoco decía nada... curiosamente fue ella quien dio la iniciativa al devolverle el casco de Virgo a Bra y luego se dirige a Yoga.

\- Supongo que debo devolvérselo a usted como Patriarca.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Rina?

\- A la Armadura de Piscis.

\- Ah... sí... déjalo aquí.

Rina no dice nada y levanta la caja con fuerza inusitada y lo coloca a los pies de Yoga, dándose vuelta pero Yoga la detiene.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

\- ¿Yo? Debo ponerme de acuerdo con ellos para volver a mi mundo... me despediré después y...

\- ¿Acaso no deseas quedarte?

\- ¿Quedarme? No puedo... no pertenezco aquí... debo volver a mi mundo en caso de que... es posible que los Primordiales ataquen allí también ahora que saben de los Mazokus.

\- Pues entonces... necesitarás esto -le contesta Yoga señalándole la armadura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Rina... pensé que te quedarías entonces yo guardaría las Armaduras de Oro... pero ya que te vas debes de llevártela... te pertenece ya que ella te eligió a ti y si lo hizo es porque eres digna de ella... creo que ya has visto más allá del valor material que es insignificante con lo que verdaderamente representa... úsalo bien, aunque estoy seguro de ello.

\- ¡Jua! ¿Escucharon eso? -dice Rina dando brincos-. ¡La armadura es mía! ¡Yupiii! ¡Dijo que soy digna de ella!

\- Mantén la compostura por favor -le dice Naga con mal gesto, "¿Y a mí no me tocará nada?... no es justo", piensa ella.

\- Bra... Teker... Rei... -Yoga los llama-. ¿Cuál es su decisión?

\- No podría decirlo -contesta Rei-. ¿Acaso tenemos la opción de irnos dejando nuestras Casas del Zodiaco?

\- Muchachos... las Doce Casas son más que las estructuras... son lo que ustedes representan... el Santuario cumplió su misión en esta tierra... ¿no es hora de que las armaduras cumplan las suyas en donde ustedes decidan estar?

\- ¿Acaso nos dice que nos podemos ir? -responde Teker.

\- Vayan adonde los lleve su corazón...

Teker mira a Pan y Rei mira a Goten y ambos asienten.

\- Pues bien... Rina... Teker... Rei... Bra... arrodíllense... como Patriarca del Santuario... los reconozco como los Caballeros de Oro de Piscis... Aries... Acuario y Virgo... lealtad y honor... jamás deshonren las armaduras y ellas permanecerán con ustedes.

Poco después todos partían... Yoga les entregó un cofre de joyas recogidas del Santuario a cada uno de los Justicieros, sabiendo que se lamentaban el no llevar nada, pero Amelia no aceptó diciendo que suficiente recompensa era el haber luchado y salvado al universo... hasta que Rina le dio un pellizco y al final lo recibe aunque a sabiendas que Rina se lo quitaría... ya que les estaba hablando de un porcentaje por haberlos conducido al éxito... Rina se despide de Bra emotivamente, lo mismo que todos los demás... Rina se abraza con Rei.

\- Despídeme de Galatea... ingrata... ¿por qué no vino?

\- Supongo que está resolviendo su vida... compréndela... además ya se había despedido.

Rina hace un gesto y se despide de los saiyas y luego de los Caballeros Kamei... Asuka estaba ahí también pero por la falta de confianza se despidieron algo temerosos y Asuka no dio pie a más. En eso Kiki sorprende a todos al despedirse.

\- ¿Kiki? ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le pregunta Aioros.

\- Me voy con ellos... creo que hará falta un poco de orientación, además tengo curiosidad en conocer su mundo.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! -exclama Naga ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- Naga -le dice Rina mirándola de reojo-. Espero que no tengas nada que ver en eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Te desapareciste con él, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué dices, enana?

\- Ya... ya -interviene Zelgadis-. Terminarán por desanimar a Kiki... estoy seguro que su presencia allá será muy valiosa... bienvenido.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -le dice Yoga.

\- Completamente -Kiki le guiña un ojo y Yoga comprende.

\- De acuerdo, Kiki... te extrañaremos.

Todos se despiden de Kiki y pronto se abre un portal por donde ellos entran... Bra les alcanza a decir.

\- ¡Nos veremos pronto!

Todos se quedan mirando a Bra quien con las manos en la cintura se sonríe.

\- No me miren así... eso no quiere decir problemas... simplemente se me ocurrió visitarlos.

... lamentablemente se equivocaba.

Gracias a la diadema de Bra, los saiyas se comunican con Kaiosama y pueden partir... Rei se acerca para despedirse de Asuka.

\- Asuka -le dice-. Espero volverte a ver.

\- Y yo a ti...

\- Comprendo tu pena... pero piensa que Lisandro murió feliz.

\- Si... por una flecha lanzada por mí... masoquista, ¿no?

\- No hagas una ironía amarga que tienes mucha vida por delante para vivirla amargada... Lisandro debía de partir... él lo sabía y te encomendó a sus hijos... él siempre mantuvo su amor hacia ti pese a todo... y pese a los tiempos.

\- ¿Crees que eso me consuela? ¡Mira! ¡Es Nidi y no yo quien está a su lado ahora! ¡Ella si lo amó y lo comprendió! ¡Y esa debí ser yo! ¡Le hice la vida miserable pese a que como Freya y Adaki decidimos amarnos a través de los tiempos! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por mi estúpido orgullo! ¡Era feliz cuando Lisandro se arrastraba a mis pies! ¡Quería que él me amase por sobre todas las humillaciones y desprecios! ¡La desaparición de Kay fue solo un pretexto para tratarlo como un perro! ¡Jamás quise aceptar que yo lo amaba tanto como él a mí! ¡Jamás supe expresarlo y ahora tengo lo que me merezco!

Asuka llora pero mantiene la compostura.

\- No es suficiente consuelo el haberlo asistido a la hora de su muerte... cuando yo no le di la vida que merecía... fue el amor de Nidi el que lo hizo mantener su humanidad... no el mío.

\- Pues... deja el egoísmo de lado, Asuka... es cierto lo que tú dices y no te lo puedo negar... pero fue su amor a ti lo que lo mantuvo también y eso lo dijo hasta el último momento... deberías sentirte feliz que si hubo alguien que tomo tu lugar por unos momentos y no hizo que Lisandro te olvidara.

Rei le pone las manos al hombro y la mira a los ojos.

\- La vida te está dando una nueva oportunidad... ¿quieres hacer feliz a Lisandro? Él puede vernos y lamentará que tú vivas amargada... se feliz con lo que él te dejó... él ha trascendido nuestra realidad como lo hizo Goku... Vegeta... Saori Kido... y la misma Misato...

\- ¿Misato? Acaso sabes que...

\- Claro... le pedí a Belldandy que te la mande.

Asuka va a despedirse del resto con una sonrisa, lo que sorprendió a Bra... Pan y ella se abrazan.

\- Espero verte en otras circunstancias y no cuando haya problemas -le dice Asuka.

\- Lo mismo digo... espero mantenerme así de joven como tú... tal vez venga a pedirte consejos.

Bra se acerca y le ofrece la mano.

\- ¿Sin rencores?

\- ¿Acaso me tenías rencor?

\- No... Pero a ti no parecían gustarte los saiyas.

\- Bueno... solo recordaba a Broly... pero creo que pensaré más en tu padre y en Son Goku cuando los evoque... después de todo, ustedes son sus hijos... lamento haber sido grosera contigo.

\- Hakuna Matata.

Asuka se sonríe y le da un abrazo... Francisco también se despide de todos y le dedicó una sonrisa especial a Pan... poco después los saiyas partían junto con Rei, Teker y Uub.

Asuka se quedó un tiempo en casa de Sheena e Ikki... Aioros, Jiné y Yoga también, por lo que Asuka decidió partir sola a Alemania ya que dijo que tenía algo que hacer... Francisco también permaneció en casa de Ikki sin animarse a decir nada... poco después, Ikki recibe una visita y la hace pasar para que hable con la persona que vino a buscar... en el patio, Francisco estaba sentado sobre una piedra como hacía casi todos los días.

\- Francisco -suena una voz y este se vuelve al reconocerla.

\- Sofía... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte... supe lo del Santuario... el señor Ikki me ha contado todo...

\- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó en Mexico?

\- Lo recuerdo...

\- Francisco... nada puede remediar lo que pasó pero soy una persona que quiere creer que te importamos también y nosotros estamos vivos... ¡te necesitamos!

\- ¿Para qué Sofía?... soy un Caballero de Oro... estaré allí cuando me necesiten y no para solucionarles sus vidas... todos saben quién soy ahora y no quiero ser un bicho raro entre ellos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Hacer de estoico o de asceta? ¿Esa es tu forma de honrar lo que tú eres ahora?

Francisco se sonríe.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Ikki? No son palabras tuyas.

\- Digamos que sí... Francisco... vine aquí sin saber que decir... pero si con un deseo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quiero que estés conmigo... te quiero desde que te conocí cuando suspirabas por Mariana.

Francisco la mira.

\- ¿Qué es de ella?

\- Mando a rodar a Javier... creo que ahora espera que vayas a buscarla... pero quería que supieras lo que siento antes de que hables con ella...

\- ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

\- El señor Ikki me ubicó...

Francisco lanza una carcajada lo que desconcierta a Sofía.

\- ¡No vine a que me humilles! ¡Si quieres que me vaya, me voy!

Sofía se da vuelta pero Francisco a supervelocidad ya estaba delante de ella.

\- No te ofendas... simplemente me di cuenta que mi maestro Ikki decidió por mí... eso me causó hilaridad... obviamente él se dio cuenta que eras la única persona que realmente me quiere... vamos.

\- ¿Adonde?

\- Vamos a casa... ahora entiendo que no solo fue Papillon quien despertó mis poderes... mas fuiste tú... tu amor y... lo que yo siento por ti.

En Nantes, Galatea recorría las calles siendo reconocida por algunas de sus ex compañeras quienes la saludaban al pasar, siendo correspondidas... algunas hacían otra cosa y otras seguían en lo mismo pero todas sabían que fue ella quien acabó con Maurice y se sentían protegidas... la joven entra a un hospital y se dirige a un cuarto... en el interior estaba Ahmed.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, Galatea... ¿estirando los pies?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Como me ves... ¿qué sabes de los demás?

\- Se han ido... hablé con los médicos... me dicen que no hay muchas esperanzas que vuelvas a caminar.

\- Lo sé... no importa, ¿sabes?

\- Oye... Aioros nos ha pedido que vayamos a Libia... sepultarán a Jabu allí... quería saber si tú...

\- Claro que sí... era mi maestro y amigo... salvó mi vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer... ¿irás tú?

\- Sí... quería ir contigo... ¿qué harás después?

\- Me quedaré en Argelia... creo que viviré en Nuevo Argel... hay una buena vista al Mediterráneo.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

\- Tengo parientes lejanos... Yoga me dijo que los parientes de Lisandro... creo que son sus primos, aceptaron pagarme una pensión y la rehabilitación así que no debo preocuparme y trataré de hacer algo de todos modos... puedo dar clases sentado.

\- Ahmed... puedo... ¿vivir contigo?

\- ¿Qué dices? Oye... no necesito que...

\- No es compasión, Ahmed, si es lo que pensabas decir... no quiero cuidarte... quiero compartir mi vida contigo... creo que te amo y no es el recuerdo de tu hermano... eres tú quien despierta en mí ese sentimiento y quiero estar segura de lo que siento y la única forma es estar contigo.

\- ¿Y si yo me enamoro de ti y tú descubres de que no?

\- Tendrías que enamorarme... y eso no será difícil.

\- Pero... mírame... no podré cumplirte.

\- Si estás hablando de sexo te digo que fui prostituta y estoy harta de él... ¿aceptarías a una prostituta compartir tu vida?

\- Tú ya no lo eres... y si lo crees serlo, déjame decirte que también eres una Caballero de Oro.

\- Lo eres tú...

\- Lo somos ambos... si quiero compartir contigo mi vida... Galatea de Escorpio.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban frente a la tumba de Jabu en compañía de los Caballeros Kamei... Yoga hizo una semblanza del antiguo Unicornio y hoy Caballero Dorado de Tauro a quien lo ungió como tal en ese momento... Aioros después se acerca a la pareja.

\- ¿Se quedarán juntos?

\- Sí, maestro Aioros...

\- No me llames así... ahora ambos son Caballeros de Oro... y como son uno merecen ser reconocidos como tales... ¿Yoga?

Yoga se acerca y ambos se arrodillan tomados de la mano... ambos son ungidos como Caballeros de Oro...

Geki fue sepultado en Canadá... Francisco y Sofía estuvieron juntos en aquella ceremonia y Yoga también ungió como Caballero de Géminis al joven mexicano... después ambos partieron hacia África para estar en el funeral de Omba y Albion que fueron sepultados con los ritos zulúes y reconocidos como guerreros... Francisco aprovechó para mostrarle a Sofía los lugares donde combatieron contra Minos y luego ambos partieron rumbo a México.

En Alemania, Burgun jugaba con un niño cuando siente que una persona se aproxima y se vuelve sorprendido al ver a Asuka.

\- Hola, Burgun...

\- Hola... Asuka

Ambos guardan silencio y la pelirroja se sienta al lado del ahora Caballero de Oro de Capricornio.

\- Pensé que irías al funeral...

\- Lo siento... no pude... no tenía con quien dejar a Ergon.

\- ¿Es el hijo de Bud?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Vas a cuidarlo?

\- Fue el deseo de Bud el que lo entrenara y lo ayudara a él... no le hice caso y ahora está muerto... me siento obligado a cumplir mi promesa pero no me cuesta... nunca fui paciente con los niños y él es muy simpático.

\- Tal vez no debieras hacerlo... Dagoth me dijo que...

\- ¿Que el algún día enfrente a tu hijo? Puede ser... pero eso depende de nosotros, ¿no crees?

\- De mí ya no depende...

Burgun se pone de pie y mira a Asuka.

\- Lamento todo esto, Asuka... estoy aquí porque no tenía otro lugar adonde ir... sé que esta es tu propiedad y la dejaré cuando me lo pidas.

\- Burgun... prácticamente me estás diciendo que entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

\- Tú hasta ahora no me has dicho nada... tal vez es lo que piensas.

\- Lo siento, Burgun... solo quería decirte que no debemos vivir con remordimientos... te sientes mal por lo de Bud y yo por Lisandro... pero eso no es justo para mis hijos ni para Ergon... debemos hacer catarsis y en lo que te doy la razón es que no podemos seguir juntos... la Asuka que vivió contigo murió en ese accidente aéreo... yo, ya soy otra y no puedo corresponderte.

\- Asuka...

\- Todas estas propiedades están a tu nombre... mi testamento así lo dice... nadie reconocerá en esta chiquilla a la Asuka Langley que vivió aquí... Gretchen tiene otra herencia que nos permitirá vivir tranquilamente... pero hay algo que también quería darte.

Asuka abre un paquete y extrae la Balmung que se la ofrece a Burgun... este la recibe desconcertado.

\- Pero...

\- No me pertenece... es tuya como último heredero de Asgard... que sea el legado de Ergon... adiós, Burgun.

Asuka le da un beso en la mejilla y se va... Burgun no puede detenerla por mucho que quiso... hubiese deseado decirle que se quede... que podían intentarlo... pero nada pudo salir de él... lentamente volvió al lado del niño.

\- ¿Quién era ella? -le pregunta Ergon.

\- Una amiga... nada más que eso.

\- Es muy bonita...

\- Lo sé... crece rápido para que la alcances... tal vez te cases con ella.

\- Puajjj... no me gustan esas cosas.

\- Bueno... sigamos con lo nuestro...

\- No quiero... más bien quiero que me cuentes de mamá y papá... ¿cómo los conociste?

Burgun mira el cielo y ve una estrella brillar y se sonríe. "¿Podré desafiar el destino, Bud? ¿Como tú lo hiciste? ¿Podré cambiar el destino de tu hijo?", se pregunta a él mismo.

\- Pues escucha... hace muchos años... muy al norte... existió un lugar cubierto de hielo llamado Asgard...

...

Asuka volvió a México a encontrarse con Sheena... ambas mujeres se toman de las manos y se sientan juntas.

\- ¿Los demás siguen aquí? - pregunta Asuka.

\- Sí... pero Yoga y Aioros han salido hace un momento... Ikki está aquí pero se reunirá con ellos dentro de un momento... Jiné y Fler están arriba con los niños.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Gretchen?

\- Nada... eso me preocupa un poco... es como si creyera que su padre aún vive y que regresará.

\- Tal vez se lo cuente todo... pero prefiero que pase el tiempo... no podría contárselo sin perder la compostura.

\- Asuka... no te sientas culpable.

\- Sé que no debería pero no puedo evitarlo... Rei me hizo entender que debía de seguir para adelante y eso es lo que haré, pero...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo varias dudas, Sheena... la primera de ellas es que si ustedes me guardan rencor... no hice feliz a su hijo y al final acabé matándolo... él no merecía eso y tal vez mi actitud pudo haberlo llevado al lado oscuro... fui egoísta y mala.

Ambas callan cuando hace su ingreso Ikki quien saluda a Asuka y se sienta frente a ellas.

\- Ikki... -le dice Sheena.

\- Ya sé que creen que esta es una conversación de mujeres pero no pude evitar escuchar lo último que dijiste, Asuka... en lo personal no te guardo rencor y te aprecio de verdad... eres la madre de mi nieta... sé que nunca fui muy amable contigo pero eso es parte de ser humanos... no somos perfectos y a veces hay cosas que nos hacen actuar tontamente o nos negamos a escuchar... tal vez debimos hablar antes ya que yo estaba más al tanto de lo que podía pasar... claro está que no sabía sobre Lisandro pero creo ahora que él escogió su destino... toma... él le dejo esto a Gretchen para ti... léelo y... decide.

Ikki le da un papel a Asuka quien lo desdobla... Ikki se pone de pie y se va... Asuka desdobla el papel y comienza a leer.

«Asuka... esta misiva será corta porque en este momento estoy partiendo hacia el Santuario... sé lo que me espera allí pero no sé cómo te encontraré. Sé que estas viva y si lees esta carta significa que yo estaré muerto y tú te habrás salvado. Me hubiera gustado poder hablar contigo antes y revelarte la verdad para que te pongas a salvo pero Irmisu se adelantó. Ya sé ahora que él y yo formamos parte de un mismo ser, pero yo ya no soy como él. En este largo camino que significó mi permanencia en la tierra, aprendí que lo más importante no es el poder sino el amor y eso es lo que tu representas para mí, así como mis hijos, padres, amigos y todos aquellos compañeros, pero no solo eso sino también todos aquellos rostros anónimos pero siempre sobresales tú, Asuka. No importa si nos conocimos hace tres mil años, eso ya no interesa, lo importante es que nos encontramos ahora y compartimos una vida que me hizo feliz. Lamento haberte traído sinsabores como la pérdida de Kay pero él está bien. Era necesario que él se vaya. Si se quedaba entrenado por Kiki, por mí o por nadie, él y yo nos enfrentaríamos y solo uno sobreviviría. Eso hubiera sido más terrible que lo que pasamos por él. Mi penitencia fue el acompañarlo todos estos años, siguiendo sus pasos y apoyándolo para darle fortaleza. Sufrió mucho, no lo negaré, pero ahora está en camino de convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso que haya existido y eso será determinante en el futuro.

»Quise a Nidi y no te lo negaré, pero por encima de todo estabas tú y eso ella lo sabía. Nuestro compromiso no fue más allá de la esperanza de algún día regresar, pero esa era la idea de ella. Yo sabía que eso jamás sucedería. La única esperanza que tengo es que pueda volver a ver tu rostro.

»Cuando llegue al Santuario, tal vez me convierta en el enemigo de todos. Mi naturaleza verdadera se va manifestando y eso podría llevarme a cometer actos reprobables. Confío en que si eso sucede alguien pueda detenerme y tal vez seas tú. Muchas veces te he soñado apuntándome con el arco de Sagitario, la única arma que puede matarme cuando vuelva a ser Dagoth. Eso tal vez sea el destino y no te lamentes si eso sucede porque tal vez hiciste el mayor bien de esta infausta lucha.

»Te encomiendo a Gretchen. Ella te necesita y yo velare por ustedes en donde quiera que esté.

»Adiós, Asuka y te amo.

»Lisandro.»

Asuka se mantiene con el papel en la mano y Sheena la mira.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

\- ¿No lo sabes? -Asuka se lo entrega y Sheena lo lee.

\- Él... lo sabía -dice Asuka.

\- Sí... Asuka... eso demuestra que tus remordimientos no tienen razón de ser... eso... tal vez fue lo mejor.

\- ¿Pero por qué tuve que ser yo? ¡Eran varios guerreros! ¡Cualquiera pudo coger el arco y dispararle! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

\- Porque tú iniciaste esto, Asuka, si tomo por cierto que tú eres Freya... tú torciste su destino como Adaki y le hiciste ver su lado humano... fuiste tú quien le puso fin también y quizás eso era lo que él quería... tú fuiste el comienzo y el final.

\- "Cuando te vi, supe que mi vida y mi muerte estaban unidos a ti."

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo en mi mundo hace tanto tiempo...

\- Tal vez él lo sabía todo desde antes de leer esas profecías.

\- No lo sé...

\- El tiempo curará todo... vive con su recuerdo... pero no esto último sino lo que ambos vivieron y lo felices que llegaron a ser alguna vez y te darás cuenta que es tal como lo dijo Lisandro... que aquel minuto de felicidad curará todos los males que pudiste pasar.

Asuka ya no llora pero se mantiene en silencio.

\- Sheena... mírame... he vuelto a tener 17 años... por lo menos mi aspecto lo es... no quiero volver a mi vida de antes. He terminado con Burgun y quiero comenzar de nuevo.

\- Es cierto... eres joven y hermosa... haz tu vida con Gretchen.

\- Podría... vivir contigo por un tiempo... digo... hasta que me estabilice... dinero hay gracias a la pensión de Gretchen pero quiero sentirme más tranquila y trabajar...

\- ¿Volverás a las pasarelas?

\- No... No lo pienso por ahora... eso me trae recuerdos de lo egoísta que fui... quiero también cuidar a Shiru.

\- Pero...

\- No me digas que no... ¡Por favor! Es lo menos que puedo hacer y también quiero honrar la memoria de Nidi... ¿no te das cuenta? Tenía más o menos esta edad cuando cuidaba a Kay... tal vez esto no es por gusto... es por comenzar de nuevo.

\- Él no es Kay...

\- Lo sé... pero creo que podré ser la madre que no pude ser con mi hijo.

\- Dime, Asuka... ¿es cierto que lo viste?

\- Sí... y está hecho un hombre... y será tan poderoso como su padre... se lo diré cuando regrese porque volverá... Lisandro lo dice y ahora sé que él jamás mintió... ¿qué dices?

\- Bienvenida, hija...

Ambas mujeres se abrazan... en la azotea de la casa, Gretchen miraba el atardecer. "Se ve muy bonito, ¿verdad, hija?" "Hola, papá... ¿cuándo vuelves?" "Estoy en un largo viaje... veo cosas maravillosas." "Y ya no te dan ganas de volver, ¿verdad?" "Siempre estaré contigo, hija." "¿Estás buscando a Kay?" "Ya lo encontré pero el regreso es muy largo." "Te esperaremos, papá... oye, ¿qué le hiciste a mamá? Parece mi hermana." "¡Jaja! Cuídala, ¿eh? Habrá muchos pretendientes." "¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Estoy viendo cual es el mejor lugar para echarles agua." "¡Ja! No exageres." "Haré que los espere... que feo sería que llegues y haya ya otro aquí." "Qué ocurrente... adiós, Gretchen." "Adiós, papá."

No lejos de ahí, los Caballeros Kamei se reunían para ver el atardecer.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos después de la batalla contra Poseidón -dice Yoga.

\- Sí... de aquella gesta solo quedamos tú, Sheena y yo -dice Ikki-. ¿Se quedarán a cenar? Asuka está aquí.

\- Sí... me gustaría hablar con Asuka pero mañana partiremos.

\- ¿Volverás a Argentina?

\- Sí... pero iré a Patagonia allí esperaré.

\- Papá... Yoga... -dice Aioros-. ¿Será realmente así?

\- Sí, Aioros... el vestir las Armaduras Kamei y pedir la juventud para luchar tiene un precio... viviremos unos años más pero no sabemos cuántos... lo que sí sé es que tu sobrevivirás más tiempo.

\- ¿Y nuestras familias?

\- Aprovechemos este tiempo... viviremos en paz y hagámoslos felices preparándolos para ese momento... que sea una promesa.

Los tres dejan de hablar y se encaminan hacia la casa a empezar aquella promesa.

...

En otro mundo, Pan y Teker caminaban tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Aún te duele lo de Lisandro?

\- Siempre lo vi como un hermano... me hubiese gustado luchar con él y no contra él.

\- ¿Quién ganó?

\- Él...

\- Rei me dijo que fue empate...

\- Como sea... no fue nada agradable.

\- Pan... ¿te has dado cuenta de algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Uub no pudo con Ninkar pero tú venciste a Ninkas.

\- No lo hice sola.

\- Pero peleaste sola con ella... la mantuviste a raya... eso hace una diferencia porque tú y Uub tenían poderes muy igualados y ahora estoy seguro que lo superas.

\- Bueno... ¿si es así?

\- Que ahora eres más poderosa y eso se lo debes a Lisandro.

\- No entiendo... pero... ¡claro! ... ¿acaso piensas que fue a propósito?

\- Estoy seguro... lo hizo para que te hicieras más fuerte.

\- ¿Tú crees que algo pasará en el futuro?

\- Tal vez... pero aprovechemos el tiempo entonces.

Ambos se besan... más tarde, Teker miraba a Pan mientras la acariciaba.

\- ¿Y esa cicatriz?

\- Bueno... fue la Excalibur de Lisandro... se ha curado con la semilla del ermitaño pero no sé porque me quedó la cicatriz.

\- Podríamos ir a ver a Dende para que te la quite.

\- No... Prefiero que se quede... ¿te desagrada?

\- No... Me gustan las cicatrices.

Rei estaba sola mirando el mar cuando Bra llega.

\- Hola, angelita...

\- Hola, Bra... ¿qué tal?

\- Te queda bien el pelo largo, ¿no? ¿Te lo dejarás?

\- Sí... quiero probar.

\- Oye... no me quiero meter en tu vida pero... ¿y Goten?

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- Creo que se están demorando en hablar, ¿no?

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sé que tú lo amas y él a ti... ¿por qué no se solucionan?

\- No es tan simple... dime... ¿adónde vas?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me voy?

\- No creo que lo que le dijiste a Rina fue una ligereza tuya... ¿irás a verla?

\- Sí... pero no será ahorita... espero que me apoyes.

\- Te apoyo... ya que no puedo detenerte, ¿qué me queda?

\- ¿Aún me crees una irresponsable?

\- Creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas... el que llevarás a Rina fue parte del plan de Dagoth.

\- Pues... si no la hubiese llevado, Rina no habría vencido a Phibrizo ni obtenido la Armadura de Oro y Sarak me habría matado... ustedes no habrían podido ejecutar la Exclamación de Atena y...

\- ¡Ya! No se puede contigo...

\- ¡Ja! Ya deberías saberlo... bueno... creo que te buscan.

Goten y Trunks aparecen y este último se lleva a Bra.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? Yo...

\- Quiero que ambos charlen... además quería preguntarte por tu amiga Rina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te gustó?

\- Bueno... alcancé a ver a su hermana y...

Goten se para al lado de Rei y no dice nada.

\- Goten... ¿no tienes nada que decir?

\- Bueno... esperaba una explicación tuya.

\- Ya te lo dije... era necesario que vaya allá.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿No cuento?

\- Precisamente, Goten... ¿me lo hubieras permitido?

\- Bueno... no...

\- Lo ves... era ineludible... ni siquiera esperaba que ustedes fueran pero... ¿dime, Goten? ¿Es eso realmente lo que te preocupa?

\- Bueno... ahora eres tanto o más fuerte que yo.

\- Machista.

\- Olvídalo... lo que me preocupa es que eres un ángel y yo... un saiya... ¿realmente me amas, Rei?

Rei no dice nada y mira el mar para luego hablar.

\- Ya tengo 18... Los cumplí allá.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?

\- Que ya no creo que nos corran de la iglesia.

\- ¿Acaso hablas de la boda?

\- Goten... nunca dejé de amarte... no me pareció tan malo irme ya que así crecería un poco más... lamento que te haya causado pesar pero date cuenta... hay cosas que son realmente importantes que no puedes postergar... si tú me amas lo comprenderás.

Goten se queda en silencio un momento.

\- ¿Esperarías un tiempo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que quisiera empezar de nuevo... tal vez me apresuré... tal vez pensé que la espera solo me pondría más viejo y tú te darías cuenta que no soy lo que esperabas.

\- Tonto...

\- Bueno... ¿me acompañas a comer?

\- ¡Vamos!

...

En el mundo de las Sailor, todos ya no estaban tan sorprendidos por el anuncio de que la prometida oficial de Ranma era Akane... aunque las otras no se conformaran y anunciaron que harían todo lo posible para separarlos y que Kuno se haya tenido que llevar a Kodachi para un tratamiento siquiátrico, no causó tanta sorpresa que Rei Hino estuviera más atenta que de costumbre con Ryoga... habría que añadir que eso le trajo problemas con Ami, Akari y por añadidura con Ukyo que empezaba a resignarse por lo de Ranma.

Los líos empezaban otra vez pero con otros protagonistas... solo que Rei Hino parecía más fuerte que lo normal.

...

Habían pasado cinco años...

Una figura estaba frente a dos tumbas en aquel paraje andino... era Kiwishin quien se inclina ante ambas tumbas. "Lisandro... realmente nos demostraste que siempre hay algo que podemos aprender... tal vez sea esa la respuesta... enseñar... mi ancestro lo sabía ya hacía miles años y no se equivocó contigo... tal vez no somos tan diferentes después de todo", piensa.

Kiwishin desaparece y de pronto una lluvia de pétalos parece aparecer de todas partes...

En el mundo de Goku, todos estaban reunidos en una iglesia cuando Rei y Goten se dan el beso tras haber sido declarados marido y mujer... los presentes, comienzan a aplaudir cuando los chicos salen del templo... Rei arroja su ramillete y Pan lo coge y se abraza a Teker... todos aplauden.

Poco después, Pan se ve rodeada por varios pétalos que no supo de donde salieron... agita hacia el cielo el ramillete y sus pétalos se confunden con los otros...

En Nuevo Argel, sobre una colina, Ahmed en muletas miraba el mar acompañado de Galatea y varios pétalos lo rodean y ellos se sonríen y se abrazan...

En México, la pequeña Mana corría y recoge una flor y se la enseña a sus padres Aioros y Jiné sonriendo... una lluvia de pétalos cae sobre ella y luego se va con sus padres en medio de esa lluvia.

Francisco y Sofía estaban en la playa cuando aquellos pétalos los alcanzaron lo que los hizo abrazarse y sentir una calidez que nunca antes habían sentido...

En Patagonia... los pétalos bañan la casa de Yoga quien sentado contemplaba el panorama sorprendido... fue cuando la puerta se abre y Yoga ve a Camus quien le sonríe y le extiende la mano... Fler llega poco después y se queda mirando a Yoga sentado sobre su silla y mirando la lejanía con la puerta abierta... Fler le cierra los ojos y se abraza a sus piernas. "Adiós, Yoga", piensa ella.

Los zulúes estaban sorprendidos ante aquellos pétalos que caían de repente y parecían venir de la montaña... en la montaña, en el interior de una cueva, el viento arrastra los pétalos que tocan las armaduras de Libra y Leo.

La lluvia de pétalos llega al Canadá donde bañan la tumba y la Armadura de Cancer que estaba sepultada junto con Geki... luego sucede lo mismo en Libia sobre la tumba de Jabú y la Armadura de Tauro... luego una lluvia de pétalos cae sobre el Santuario lo que sorprende a los soldados que aún permanecían allí ya que no había flores por allí cerca.

Burgun estaba aún jugando con un ya crecidito Ergon cuando la lluvia de pétalos rodeó al niño... Burgun recibe uno en su mano y se desconcierta pero luego se tranquiliza aún sin entender su significado.

En México, Ikki estaba recostado sobre su cama sonriéndole a Sheena quien trataba de controlar su pena... hubiera deseado que sus nietos estuvieran allí. "Pero tal vez sea lo mejor... ¿no lo crees, Sheena? Que recuerden a su abuelo fuerte y sano capaz de derribar una montaña de un solo golpe... ah... háblales de mi batalla contra Shaka... solo eso no les he contado." "Qué extraño... es de lo que más te acuerdas."... Ikki aprieta la mano de Sheena y luego cierra los ojos. "Me hiciste tan feliz, Ikki... te extrañaré... perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa de no llorar... pero no puedo... te amo", piensa Sheena.

Mana Kirishima se encontraba recibiendo los pétalos ante la mirada de Shinji quien cargaba al pequeño Lisandro... al recibir uno en su mano no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo.

En otro mundo, Rei Hino miraba a sus compañeras jugar con los pétalos que flotaban alrededor de ellas y recoge una con su mano y mira a Ryoga junto a ella... ambos entendían el significado y se toman de la mano... Ranma y Akane ven aquel acto algo sorprendidos pero al ser alcanzados por los pétalos sintieron la necesidad de hacer lo mismo.

Kay recibe varios pétalos cuando estaba parado con Mikina frente al mar y luego agita su mano al viento.

Zeros caminaba por el bosque cuando aquellos pétalos caen sobre él en tenue lluvia... él recibe uno y luego sigue su camino... no lejos de ahí, Kiki contempla el fenómeno que viene hacia él en compañía de Naga... detrás de ellos, Amelia jugaba con los pétalos observada por Zelgadis y Gaudi... Rina Inverse recibía aquellos pétalos en el interior de una gruta observando la Armadura de Piscis... no pudo evitar una lágrima.

Asuka se encontraba escribiendo en aquel pequeño hotel en Ayacucho cuando la puerta se abre... le pareció por un momento que era Lisandro quien entraba pero se da cuenta que es el pequeño Shiru... ambos salen tomados de la mano y Shiru le señala hacia adelante y se suelta para encontrarse con la ya jovencita Gretchen con quien se abrazan... ambos van de la mano hasta el cementerio y se arrodillan ante las tumbas colocando las flores y Gretchen le enseña a Shiru el cómo rezar mientras Asuka los mira detrás de ellos. Asuka saca una foto donde se la ve a ella con Lisandro abrazando a Kay y a Gretchen... no puede evitar una lágrima pero se llena de alegría cuando una lluvia de pétalos cae sobre ellos...

... algo lejos de allí, en las ruinas de una casa, la luz baña una foto igual a la que tenía Asuka y una flor emerge de la tierra...

FIN

Bueno... al fin termino el Libro 2 de "El Centinela". Me salió bastante largo pero ya me conocen. Como dije anteriormente no sé si continuaré pues aún falta el Libro 3 que es básicamente el regreso de Kay a su mundo. Pensé hacer dos libros sobre eso, la historia prácticamente está pero ahora me encuentro agotado para escribir. Pienso reducirlo en uno omitiendo lo que pasa con Kay y su posterior conversión en Centinela, donde tanto su personalidad y poderes van cambiando. De repente me pasaré de frente al regreso y lo demás lo podré hacer en historias cortas que escribiré de vez en cuando.

Pues, aprovecho para dar las gracias a aquellos que me animaron siempre. A mi editora Ulti (Carmen), a Null, Falcon. A Shinta y sus preciosos dibujos, a Shadir, Maytelu y todos aquellos que me prestaron su apoyo y me dieron consejos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
